


Scream

by SatansSin



Series: Scream [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Loki, Dark Thor, Death, Doubles, F/M, Forced Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Resurrection, Torture, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 184,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will honor him" he said "because you, Loki, will give birth to his heir ... And mine"</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Thor returns to Asgard with Loki in tow, ready for punishment.</p><p>But someone is already there.</p><p>Someone had already beat them.</p><p>And that someone - is them.</p><p>Faced with foes they have no chance of defeating, Thor and Loki discover pain, torture and feelings they never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who reads this....It's the product of my dark mind yay!

It was defeat.

Humiliating, miserable defeat.

And Loki didn't like it.

He hadn't liked it earlier when he was slammed about like a child's toy and he hadn't liked it when his own enemy had stared down at him, regret and anger mixed in his electric blue eyes before he placed that muzzle on his face.

It wasn't demeaning, the muzzle, in fact Loki wore it with pride.

It was a reminder to one and all of how dangerous Loki was; a creature whose words alone were so powerful that they had to be gagged. His magic was contained as well, that he mourned.

He felt vulnerable without his power. Thor still had all of his, Loki didn't.

So, when Thor had dragged and pushed Loki to the point where they would leave from, Loki had kept his gaze lowered.

He was clever and knew when to appear meek and when to strike.

He was a snake, waiting for his chance, waiting for the prey to lower its stupid eyes head back to whatever it did before sensing the predator.

Then he would strike and rip his fangs into flesh.

Thor shoved his brother, not caring that he stumbled. Then wrapped his hand around the too thin bicep and yanked him back.

It never occurred to him that he was being the brawny, physically manipulating beast Loki always blamed him of being. He was barely controlling the urge to launch a fist in Loki's face.

He met his new friends, smiling when Barton told him that this was actually the second time they'd met.

"Truly?" Thor said, smiling.

"Yeah" Barton laughed "You remember tearing through our facility, don't you? Took out our men like they were daisies?"

"Aye" Thor laughed and reddened "that was not…"

"It was impressive as hell" Clint laughed.

Loki ignored them in favor of staring at the ground.

He was not looking forward to going back.

There was nothing for him there, nothing at all.

He looked up when Thor returned, having said good bye to everyone, and noticed how Thor's smile faded when he looked at Loki.

Lips firm, gaze even firmer, Thor extended the Tesseract for Loki to hold.

The Trickster hesitated for a second and looked at Thor's eyes.

There was no compassion there.

So be it, Loki thought

And took the other end a second before Thor activated it and sent them through realms as particles.

***

Hiemdall, the gate keeper, the all seeing guardian.

Even he didn't see this coming.

A flash of light, dark and powerful, radiating danger and death, sparked behind him.

It glowed, magnificent and morbid as the same time, then brightened to an unnatural white and dissolved with a bang heard in Asgard.

Heimdall, who had raised a hand to protect his golden gaze, lowered his arms and was greeted with the sight of two bowing figures.

One was green and amber, the other black.

Both faced Asgard, both had their heads lowered and both radiated only one thing –

Death

Heimdall's eyes watched them both, watched the smoke billowing up from them and watched the weapons in their hands.

The golden scepter with its powerful blue orb was the first's weapon of choice.

The hammer that no one would lift was the choice of the other.

Heimdall's deep voice growled.

They moved then, as if his presence was something they only now knew.

They stood as one unit, danger and death reeking from them, the scent of the dying, the screams of the agonized.

They turned.

Heimdall had only time to widen his eyes in shock before a great burst of magic unimaginably strong, hit him.

His scream went unheard as he plummeted into the waters below him, his armor sending him into the deepest waters immediately.

He wasn't seen after that.

The figure, the smaller one, the one responsible for killing the gate keeper, turned to his companion.

"I expected him to put up more of a fight. The last one did"

"Doesn't guarantee that this one will, too" the other's resonating voice replied "have not your hopes rise so high that a fightless being disappoints you"

The first chuckled "This realm will prove no challenge"

"Nay" blue eyes glittered "it will not"

They turned and faced Asgard, the lights around giving their faces stark shade.

Their steps as one, they strode towards the Realm Eternal with a purpose as terrifying as it was strong.

***

Odin sensed them first.

The moment he lost contact with Heimdall, he knew something was wrong. The aged king, both a warrior and awaiting father, surged to his feet with a cry of alarm, startling his beautiful wife, the chosen Queen of the realm.

She knew naught of what transpired, except that she had never seen her beloved king such.

But before she could inquire, screams erupted from below.

***

It had been rare, listening to that weapon sound so _wet_ at first.

But now, any other sound made by that dreaded hammer would have sounded strange to him.

Wet was perfect, the thudding muted by the brains of the unfortunate being as the power of the Hammer of Death spilt their skulls without effort.

Blood squirted out of the lumps of flesh and painted red the face of the wielder of the Hammer of Death.

He turned his head to the green and amber companion and smiled at what he saw.

His magic left none.

All were burned and charred, impaled and torn, screaming or silent.

Men, women or children.

It didn't matter.

They all mattered.

***

He glanced back as the Hammer of Death minced the head of another boy and smiled.

His perfect teeth shone.

His green eyes bored.

He turned with a wave of his over bright eyes, catching the attacking warrior.

The man was burned, inside to out, and fell to a bloody heap of the floor.

***

Odin Borson, King, All-Father and awaiting father.

Watched, as the two were dragged in, blood drenched and smiling.

The first, pulled in far too easily, raven hair dangling over his face, blood dripping off their ends.

The second raised his electric blue eyes, full of pride and sadistic glee, and grinned.

It was the dungeons for him. The other was sentenced to the gallows.

***

Odin Borson, King, All-Father and awaiting father…

…should have known better.

***

It was a typhoon…

Black and blinding…

It lifted and crushed, stomped and tore, ripped and bloodied.

It turned the sky red, it lifted and twisted and broke and soon…

It lifted droplets of the dead and dying, their blood, and painted the sky with them.

It took the screaming and silent and it used them to inspire.

***

Then it was a snow blizzard.

But instead of snowflakes, ice blades descended from the skies, rending the citizens of Asgard, tearing them, bloodying the frost and dusted ice.

Aesir were impaled, through the hearts, through the head and blood dripped down the icicles that slowly grew in size with each passing moment.

Then the blizzard froze and broke.

It turned on the castle, securing it within a cone of unbreakable ice, tinted red with the blood of Asgardians. It would move when the All-Father surrendered.

Though it wasn't needed, the two intruders were more than capable of _making_ Odin submit, but they wished to humor him a little; give him _some_ hope before taking it away.

***

There was no more Asgard because these two took over.

King and King.

Equals…

Partners

Brothers

"Look upon them," the slightly shorter said "pathetic as any mortal. Watch them run."

The taller, golden haired one didn't reply.

Below them Asgardians ran, taking what they could, leaving what they didn't need.

They ran from the monsters these two had created and unleashed. Creatures of smoke and fire, death and destruction.

They tore through their victims slowly, catching them and playing before tearing them apart with their transparent claws and teeth.

Wolves and lions, power and stealth.

"I should have fun incinerating them" he lifted his staff to do just that, maniacal green eyes focusing on the women and children.

His weapon glowed, but a moment later, the other one placed a hand on the head of the weapon and lowered it. When the other turned his gaze to his brother, he once more received no reply.

All he saw, was the fluorescent blue gaze staring out into the leveled realm once known as the Realm Eternal and the blood that sprayed the walls and ground.

It smelled of blood and death; their scent. It looked like blood and death; their mark. And it was only going to get worst. 

***

"There, wench!"

Frigga flinched as the whip missed her by inches and continued to scrub the wall as she was commanded.

She shuddered, clothes drenched with the contents of the bucket. She was a hair's breadth away from losing all her hope, all her control and writhing like a mess on the scrubbed floor.

The man behind her, sitting on a chair grinned "You missed a spot"

Whimpering, Frigga doused the cloth in the bucket again.

Blood.

She was painting the walls with blood of Asgard.

All the people they had slaughtered had been drained dry and their blood used to paint what remained of Asgard.

The streets that remained had been torn open to throw the dead and drained in open graves where they would rot and their blood marked the houses or buildings that still stood.

 The castle was intact and the intruders, _monsters_ had taken residence in it.

Now, they redecorated the entire place.

Shivering, because the blood was cool, she painted the spot she had missed.

"Good girl"

They both started when the doors slammed open and the other monster walked in.

"Leave us" he rumbled, electric blue eyes dangerous and glittering.

Frigga immediately threw the scrubbing away and ran out, waiting to go to her husband before she broke down.

The other stood.

"What is it?"

Thor.

Once the god of Thunder and Lightning, protector of the nine realms and ruler of Asgard, looked at his brother.

"It seems, brother" his thunderous voice rumbled "that we are in for company"

Loki.

Once the god of Lies and Chaos, Trickster and Silver Tongue, Prince of Asgard, grinned, eyes slightly maniacal.

"Truly?"

"Aye" Thor rumbled "and pray, inquire who it is"

Loki's grin was feral and a thin blade in the blood painted room.

"And who, dearest brother, will be unfortunate enough to further pepper our bloodlust?"

Thor's eyes, cold and blue sizzled with barely repressed energy.

"Us"

***

"Look, brother" Loki said as they stood on the balcony of Odin's once private chambers "Our glory over this miniscule realm"

Thor didn't say anything.

His face, so different from another's, was impassive. High cheek bones, angular and more pronounced because of the way his thick blonde hair was pushed back sternly, falling in a neat straight cascade past his shoulders were as pale as the death he ruled over. His jaw, clean shaved and devoid of marks or facial hair was as hard as the marble it took the appearance of. His eyes were blue, piercing and searing, enunciated to an almost unnatural beauty because of the permanent furrow of his brow.

He was stunning to look at and deadly. Like a snake.

Loki turned his head to his silent companion.

His pale skin was perfect, save for the one long scar on his eye that ended just before his mouth. Poison green eyes, lips curved in never ending sadistic glee and surrounded by a beard reminiscent of Tony Stark. His hair, like Thor's was pushed back.

"Must you be so melancholy, always?" Loki asked.

Thor hummed and focused his gaze on a woman below "Her. Where have I seen her before?"

Loki turned his gaze to the woman in question.

Since Thor had obtained magic, he had powers beyond Loki, beyond everyone Loki has ever encountered. He often wondered that if this man, his brother, switched sides and fought against him, Loki wouldn't stand a chance.

"Why…" he chuckled "that is the faithful Sigyn"

Thor nodded and turned to leave "Bring her to me"

Loki slit his gaze "Why?"

Thor stopped and looked at him, a smirk on his most dangerous lips "I sense jealousy"

Loki scoffed and turned away "Please, don't flatter yourself"

He grunted as he was pulled back and into Thor's arms. The taller grinned down at him, the action marking his coldness more than highlighting any warmth.

"Am I flattering myself?" Thor asked.

One hand reached out and took away Loki's bloody helm, the other tightened around his waist "Brother?"

Loki didn't reply.

He surged forward and took Thor's lips in a feral kiss.

There was no softness, no sentiment between them.

Thor wasn't one to love and Loki wasn't one to take _that_ particular feeling well. They scratched and bit and bloodied the other like animals, the only thing resembling affection was drinking blood.

They drank the other's blood, licked it off their skin and lips, but nothing more.

Eventually, Thor took Loki's clothes away with a snap of his fingers and spread his legs to ram in.

Loki screamed in pain and allowed him to continue.

Pain was bliss, especially one so intimate. He cried out and writhed as Thor moved without preparation or hesitation.

They came together and alone.

Then Thor moved off him and right them both with a wave of his hand.

"Now send one to bring her to me"

'One' meaning some mediocre and unimportant new slave they had.

Loki stood from where he was thrown on the floor and looked down at himself. Nothing was amiss, he looked as evil as he always did. There was some blood on his lips, though, and he licked it away, not knowing whose it was.

Asgard was burning.

The houses were on fire and people screamed within. Loki assumed it was in hopelessness because the fires wouldn't stop, not until he allowed it anyway. Blood and remnants of the slaughtered flowed down the streets and in their desperation, this was what the people used to put out the fires, to try and save their loved ones. The flames, fed by the blood, angry red smoke into the air, tarnishing the skies to a crimson shade and blocking the sun.

The air was death.

Many thought they had escaped. They ran to the forests and other places in hopes of hiding, but were brought back the moment they slept, back into their burning homes or the red tide in the middle of the streets.

"Loki"

Loki turned to see Thor walk in. He held the hand of a terrified child as he walked in.

The boy was in his first few years of his life, barely reaching Thor's knee.

"What is _that_?" Loki snarled

"A child" Thor said condescendingly "Take a guess about who the father is"

"I care not" Loki turned away "Kill it"

Thor chuckled "No, I have plans for this one"

"What of the bitch that sired him?" Loki asked

Thor shrugged "Dead. She tried to protect him."

Loki didn't reply, his gaze was below, on the screaming Asgardians as they fell and slipped in blood and gore. The fires didn't die out and the sky only got more crimson.

He chuckled as an old man tried running from the burning house and screamed when the flames pulled him back in, burning him alive.

"Disgusting" Loki scoffed "They always think they have a chance to escape"

There was a small sound behind him and Loki turned.

Thor had lifted the child in his arms and looked into his eyes. The boy pulled back, placing his small hands on his chest and pushing.

"Loki" Thor chuckled "I shall put this one to bed. Get the girl for me"

"I am not a servant" Loki told him smoothly "get her yourself"

He came over and looked at the boy.

"Come here" he picked the child up.

No more than four, this one was.

"Don't kill it" Thor said "I need it"

The child whimpered as he tried escaping from Loki

"Mother…"

Loki scoffed and cooed at the child "She's dead, little one. We ripped her apart"

The boy looked like he was about to cry.

Thor sighed and took him back "Fetch the girl. She will take care of this one"

Loki rolled his eyes and vanished.

Thor shook his head before placing the child down and blinking from existence.

The flames of Asgard twisted into the skies. It burned the people's eyes as they tried in vain to save their families.

The city was broken into pieces now, large gashes had divided Asgard angrily and molten fire released toxic fumes from within. Many choked and died on these, others blistered and burned to death.

Sigyn tired using her magic to heal and failed. Her hair was damp and stuck to her face, her clothes torn.

She didn't know where any of her friends were. She hadn't seen Sif or the warriors, she didn't know where Theoric was.

"Help me!"

Sigyn turned as a half burnt woman crawled from the shattered window of a burning house. She extended a charred hand to Sigyn, fingers falling off.

Abandoning her attempt to douse the flames in blood, Sigyn ran to her.

She jumped over a molten ditch, the bubbles of fire drizzling the heat upwards, and landed on the other side gracefully.

"Hold on!" she screamed, used a spell to move aside angry orange flames and reached the stoop of the burning house.

Sigyn had extended her hand, charmed against being burnt, when Thor materialized before her.

She screamed and fell back, staring up at him.

The fire suddenly burst behind the burning woman, rendering her to ash.

Sigyn shrieked in horror and shielded her face from the sheer blaze and _heat_. She gasped when a strong hand grasped his arm and pulled her up.

She stared, into eyes so familiar and different at the same time. Her mouth worked, but no sounds came out and a moment later, her world spun as Thor teleported her.

Sigyn stumbled and fell on the marble floor, so cool when compared to the burning heat outside. She rested her cheek, savoring the cool marble and enjoyed the few moments of bliss.

Then her ears picked up movement and she opened her eyes.

She was in a bedroom.

Sigyn paled, shaking in horror but remained still on the ground.

Thor looked down at her and shook his head. He walked off, letting one of the servants explain what she needed to do. He closed the door behind him and only then did Sigyn dare to move.

"Sigyn!"

Sigyn whirled around her, face going from shock to relief.

"Sif!"

Sif, dressed in tattered rags, ran forth, hugging her best friend.

"Oh thank Odin you are alive!" Sif held her, not at all embarrassed by her feminine expression "I feared the worst, I truly did"

"Oh, Sif!" Sigyn began to sob "Sif, what has happened, I don't understand!"

"Hush, not so loud" Sif warned her "they might hear you"

"Who are they?" Sigyn whispered.

"By all accounts they are indeed Thor and Loki, our princes" Sif looked at the door "but at the same time, they are not"

Sigyn moaned and held her friend tighter "What about the others?"

"I know naught" Sif said "only that we were taken by surprise by Loki – this creature – and that was the last I saw of them"

Sigyn's fingers tightened in Sif's rags "Theoric?"

Sif sighed "I don't know"

"Why am I here?"

Sif bit her lip before gently grabbing Sigyn's shoulders and turning her to the other occupant of the room.

Vali, Amora's son, stood in the corner, watching them with huge green eyes.

Sigyn gaped "What…what is he…?"

Sif swallowed audibly "Sigyn…"

"Where's Amora?" Sigyn asked.

Sif bit her lip and shook her head.

Sigyn gasped "No…"

Sif held her close as she moaned.

"No!"

Sigyn's heart break was echoed by every Asgardian that still breathed.

***

When they had arrived, Odin had waited, sent the entire city underground and stood with his brave army.

When he saw them, Odin had pushed back his shock and gone into battle immediately.

They were his sons; but they weren't.

Thor had never looked this dangerous and sinister and Loki's mischief wasn't there.

The two moved as one, crouching low.

Odin went for Loki first, trying to reel in his magic because that was his true power.

He didn't expect it, so when Thor blasted them with a ray of magic so intense and powerful that his men turned to ash and dust, Odin erred.

His focus broken, it was easy for Loki to ram the power of his own staff at the All-Father, to throw him to the ground. He raised a hand to the skies, conjuring black clouds and raining daggers on the Asgard army.

Their screams and howls of pain were music to Thor and Loki's ears

When Odin fell from his horse, Thor had taken the steed and Loki had stood over the fallen man, staff raised.

Odin glanced back then, at his torn and broken army and the ash that was once his entire army.

He'd lost all sense and blocked Loki's blow, deflected Thor's magic and gone into a killing frenzy.

The two had met their match, Odin realized, they would die and he would live through the murder of his own sons.

They had been thrown and hauled into the blood of the Asgardians and when Odin finally stunned them, finally stopped their mad quest for murder…

He cried.

***

Thor, drenched from head to toe in Aesire blood, grinned when he was taken to the dungeons. It was a thoroughly unpleasant gesture and the way it focused on Frigga made her shudder.

Loki, glaring at the All-Father had laughed in his face when he was sentenced for execution.

Thor would be made to watch, Odin said, so it would cause him pain.

Loki had only laughed harder. Letting the guards take him, haul him away, as he dripped in the blood of their own allies.

"Do you know…" he had mocked "I can still hear their screams…"

He looked at the two men that bound his hands behind his back and moved him up for a public execution.

He leaned close to one of them, making him flinch back from the deranged, mad eyes.

"I'll bet there will be about a hundred little pieces of you scattered all across this ground in a few minutes" Loki laughed, the sound shrill and insane.

"Hurry it up!" Odin barked. He shivered, but no one would notice; their eyes were on the psychotic princes.

Loki giggled again and let himself be hauled.

Thor was bound to the ground, his arms behind his back, two thick collars around his neck that forced him on his knees. His electric blue eyes blazing as he watched the men that dared to touch Loki.

Thor didn't speak, but the ground began to rumble and the wind pick up.

With his eyes fixed on Loki, Thor started his curse.

Odin watched the skies darken, watched the typhoon build and shout out a warning.

But they hadn't a chance.

One twister, huge and powerful began to take one side of Asgard, another fell right in the middle, streaked by lightning. A third fell on the waters, dragging them up and taking them into the air, depriving the people of water.

The fourth collected their food and burned it with lightning, thunder screamed and shrieked high in the blinding white skies.

The Asgardians, blinded by the bright light, deafened by the thunder and terrified by the swirling winds were taken up, torn in bits of two or three and tossed back to the grounds. Or, they would be electrocuted until their insides boiled and melted, scenting the air with death. Or they would be burned, when the ground opened beneath their feet and take them into its blazing depths, the steam melting their skin off before they burned alive.

Thor and Loki, however, levitated above, watching the chaos that occurred beneath them.

Their eyes were impassive, their faces unsurprised.

They had seen and done this all before.

Asgard had fallen many times in front of their power lusting eyes.

"This will fall soon, brother" Loki said, watching as a thin rip split the earth under the feet of fleeing Asgardians, swallowing them in the molten rock inside.

Thor narrowed his eyes as he saw a few warriors lead some men and women and families to safety.

He raised Mjolnir, the Hammer of Death, to the skies and conjured lightning and thunder. Thick forks or raw power thrust downwards and moments later, screams filled the air as the men and women and families were burnt to a crisp.

"We need servants" Loki commented, lowering his staff and conjuring a thin, red beam towards the ground. It sliced the roads, the forests and the people, sending up droplets of evaporating blood along with the billowing black smoke that darkened the entire realm.

Thor grunted but didn't reply.

Loki played with a few people before incinerating them with his beam.

***

Theoric grunted as he was harshly kicked in the ribs, causing him to wake with a shattering fits of coughing.

"Stop it!" Fandral ran over and pushed at the guard "Leave him alone!"

The guard, eyes glowing an eerie blue; lifeless and cruel, snickered. He shoved Fandral to the ground "Easy , little warrior. Save your energy for the labor ahead."

He kicked Theoric again "Get up!"

Theoric struggled to get up but Fandral launched himself at the guard. The guard laughed harshly and lifted Fandral before tossing him at Theoric, who had just managed to get on his feet inside their paltry tent.

"The next time you attack, I will not be so forgiving" the guard said "now come along, there is entertainment for you"

"Aye, we are on our way" Theoric stood and helped Fandral up "be on your way, Volstagg"

Volstagg, eyes devoid of all natural features, grinned "Don't laze about"

He turned like a good warrior and went to where he knew the others would follow.

The glowing red sky was proof of their failure, of how they had failed to protect Asgard.

Their new rulers, cold and ruthless, had painted the entire city red to remind Aesire of what they had lost.

The battles and attacks fell quickly after that. where soldiers were killed and lacerated before the eyes of their families, other warriors were turned into the mindless drones these two wanted.

They controlled the ironclad hold on the Aesir and forced them to do their will.

They were building the Bifrost.

When Asgard had fallen; in a few mere hours of their arrival, the monster kings had discovered the absence of the Bifrost.

It mattered naught, they had said, the Aesir will build them a new one.

The sorcerer's, Odin in the lead, had been forced to fix the Bifrost on pain of death.

Not their own death, the horrid deaths of their families. They had demonstrated said deaths to a few brave ones before Odin had pleaded, _pleaded_ , them to stop.

They would obey.

The monsters would have their Bifrost.

But it would take time.

They didn't mind. They had their fun to keep them entertained, after all.

Now, Fandral and Theoric flinched as their former friend returned, friendly eyes drowned in blue

"Hurry up, perhaps an execution will harden up your tender emotions"

They both gulped and hurried forth. As they did, they saw other Aesir, horror etched on their faces because they knew what they were about to witness.

Soon, they were all gathered in the arena, where they had sparred so many times before, and forced to watch as the best of Asgard's warriors, eye glowing by Loki's trance magic, observed them.

"Woodstin, Sven, Rrow, Cobran"

Screams of  horror and dismay sounded as the four men were dragged forth to the gallows set in the middle of the arena.

Thoeric's fingers grabbed the railing, as nooses were placed around the necks of the men. Cries of sorrow and despair split the air as the last man was suddenly replaced with a small child.

"No!" Theoric yelled when he saw the girl "take me! Let her go, take me instead!"

Volstagg ran forward and rammed the butt of his blade into Theoric's ribs.

The hatches were taken from the feet of the four in the gallows.

Theoric crumpled to the floor, sobbing softly. Fandral fell beside him, gently soothing him.

"Calm yourself" Fandral said, rubbing his back "Nothing good will come of this"

"The girl…" Theoric mumbled "she didn't deserve this…"

"Get up!" Volstagg grabbed Thoeric by his hair "Insolent scum, you are meant for the dungeons!"

Theoric didn't move as he was dragged away, becoming the dead weight he felt like as Volstagg dragged him back. The once jolly man was the most feared minion now, his face cold and hard; unyielding.

This was what they saw every day, what they did every day. Each and every member of Loki's army had their eyes blazing, minds controlled by that mad man. So they felt nothing, regretted nothing and disobeyed nothing.

Theoric closed his eyes when he saw more droned out warriors drag carcasses for the dead from the arena. Their eyes were opened and empty, their necks at an odd angle.

"We have done this in but a day" Loki's words floated in his mind "challenge us and see what we can do in two"

So this was why Asgard fell.

***

A blast, blue and radiant, erupted before increasing in power and dimming.

It deposited the two princes back home, one stumbling while the other stood proud despite the crimes he'd committed.

However, Loki's eyes widened in shock when he saw the world they stood in.

"What is it?" Thor asked, frowning.

Loki just stared.

Thor turned and stumbled, paling when he saw. Mjolnir fell from his grasp on the broken Bifrost.

"No…"

 


	2. I Bring You Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

For a moment, Loki considered grabbing the Tesseract from Thor, sprinting and taking a leap of faith from the end of the bridge,

Perhaps he would land back on the Chitauri's isle. Or we would fall on some other insipid land and rule it forever.

Or he would fall on Midgard, like he had done once before and take his revenge.

Yes, the last did have its appeal.

But no sooner had those thoughts invaded Loki's mind that his collar, usually so stiff and proud, was grabbed by Thor and his entire battle weary form yanked close so his only view was of the angry Thunder god's face.

"What have you done?!" Thor roared, eyes alight with power and anger "what is this trickery?!"

Loki raised a brow at him and smirked behind his muzzle. There was no way he would lose. Thor would have to remove to muzzle for an answer and the moment he did, Loki's magic would return to him and he would flee.

The shackles were nothing but his brother's insult around his hands and Loki wanted them around Thor's throat as soon as possible.

If he didn't remove it, well – angering Thor had always been one of Loki's favorite pastimes.

Thor slit his gaze, guessing his mirth.

"This is not funny, Loki" he rasped and shook him "tell me what you did!"

Something thud behind them and Thor released Loki to spin around.

He blinked when he saw a man lying face down on the bridge, unmoving.

Loki raised a brow at the random action and at the fact that the man hadn't been there a few moments ago. Also, his bloody clothes left no doubt about the fact that this was headed for trouble.

And Thor, noble Thor, had to go and investigate.

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor went over to crouch beside the man.

"Friend?"

Loki jumped back when the man's head turned around completely as bones snapped, glaring at Thor through blazing red eyes.

Thor gave a shout and scrambled back, falling and back pedaling when the man lifted himself on all fours and with his head at the unnatural angle, crawled forward.

"Odin's beard!" Thor yelled and swung out with his hammer at the hissing, crawling thing.

It gave an ear piercing screech as it fell from the bridge and into the abyss.

Loki slowly looked back at Thor, eyes wide.

This wasn't normal.

Thor knew instantly that Loki wasn't responsible for this. He stood, heart hammering in his chest, and walked over to Loki.

"Hold out your hands" Thor ordered.

Loki obeyed, not really needing more motivation after what he'd seen, and held out his arms.

He winced when Mjolnir smashed through, leaving him free. He reached up and pulled off his muzzle.

His fingers scrabbled at it but it wouldn't open. He turned confused eyes to Thor, who shook his head.

"It comes off only by my hand, brother" Thor told him "and I trust you little at the moment even though I know this isn't your doing"

Loki glared at him a long moment, vision of his brother's agony writhing like snakes in his mind.

Oh how he would love to kill him at this moment, how he would love to throw that pretty face into the abyss he fell in and how he would laugh after. How he would cheer the death of this noble warrior, the mighty Thor.

He would have lunged at him, snapped his neck so hard his bones would break through the skin, or kick him at the very least. But his battle worn body, devoid of healing magic, protested at the moment and he couldn't do anything but groan in pain,

Thor frowned in almost concern before his eyes slit "Save the theatrics for later, Loki. Right now we discover what evil is responsible for this"

Loki snarled at his brother and straightened from the mild hunch he was in. It hurt him, especially his back but he refused to let any more degrading whimpers loose.

He felt his bones snap together in his chest; broken ribs, he knew. His breathing was difficult as well. His leg, the one that monster had used to beat him also throbbed with barely restrained agony and it made Loki limp. But he was proud; even though he was broken, he held his back straight and his head high.

He walked past Thor, only giving the merest of glances to the crowned prince.

Clearly Thor didn't like it.

Loki gave a short cry as Thor grabbed his bruised arm and hauled him back, bringing them face to face. He yanked hard on Loki's hair to _make_ him look at him and listen.

"You are in deep trouble, brother" Thor yanked harshly on his hair, making Loki wince "Pray, do not make it worse"

"He's always been a brute, hasn't he?"

The first thing that went through Thor's mind was that Loki had managed to use his magic and created a double.

Thor dropped Loki; dropped him because Loki couldn't stand anymore.

The Trickster crumpled to the ground, having lost his strength when he saw what Thor was staring at.

"What trick is this!?" Thor turned back to Loki.

Loki cringed when Thor advanced on him and shook his head violently. His gaze was fixed on the man opposite.

It was himself.

But so much – darker.

Shorter hair, fiercer eyes, a scar along his face and a ridiculous beard Loki would never have.

He grunted when Thor lifted him high and shook him

"How have you obtained magic!?"

The next moment, Thor screamed in pain and dropped Loki.

The younger slid back as lightning tore through Thor's form, forcing him to his hands and knees, making him _scream_ in pain.

Loki had never heard this sound from Thor and it wasn't pleasant to hear no matter what he'd previously thought.

Then Thor shut up and lay limp.

Loki stared, breathing heavily at Thor's prone form. He swallowed audibly, going from glee to fear and back, before slowly raising his eyes to Thor's attacker.

The attacker, the other Loki, smiled at the wounded one.

"Did that feel as good to you as it did to me?" he asked, casually lifting the Tesseract from where it had fallen beside Thor and making it vanish.

Loki lay where he was, panting in a mixture of adrenaline, pain and shock.

The mad man chuckled and walked forward, not stopping when Loki gave him a warning glare.

He raised a hand and the Trickster was lifted into the air and brought forward for examination.

The scarred eyes, far too bright to be sane, bore into Loki's.

He chuckled "I can see so many questions in your innocent eyes"

He gave a high pitched giggle "I won't answer them"

Loki slit his gaze and lashed out with his uninjured foot. It caught the other in the groin and he gave a start of surprise before falling to his knees, wheezing in pain.

Loki landed on his feet, ignoring the pain in his body and crouched, hands fisted and ready to use.

He might not have his magic, but he was still an Asgardian warrior.

The manic Loki looked up and his eyes glowed a rabid green.

"You will pay for that"

Loki invited him to do his worse and smirked behind the muzzle. He'd already felt Thor groan behind him and wouldn't have to fight this creature alone; he just needed to stall him long enough to get him over the edge of the broken bridge.

The maniac ran forward with a battle cry and Loki was ready for it.

What he didn't expect was the burst of magic that knocked the breath out of him and slammed him into the bridge. Nor did he expect the sharp edge of a too familiar staff ram into his shoulder.

His scream of pain stuck in his throat and he gasped loudly to help him breathe through the pain. He ended up completely without breath when a series of coughs gagged him, bringing tears into his eyes. He thought his head was going to explode.

"I'll tear you apart" the maniac growled, crouching low "I will make you watch as I rip your own heart out and devour it before your eyes"

He gave the spear embedded in Loki's shoulder a vicious twist.

"And I …"

 "Kaos"

Loki was shivering and spluttering and he was losing consciousness by then, but what he saw, or thought he saw, was Thor.

He stood there, framed by angry black, red tinted clouds and looked down at Loki.

But he was different, too.

The first thing Loki noticed was his beauty. It was unreal.

Chiseled features, far too perfect, were lowered down to him. Hair, straighter than arrows and flowing like silk, was pushed back harshly, not a strand out of place or hanging over the harsh jaw and beardless cheekbones. And his eyes…they had no irises at the moment so Loki saw only white.

And it was watching that white, that he finally lost consciousness.

***

Thor woke in chains.

There was one around his neck and two around his wrists. This didn't surprise him.

What did surprise him, was the fact that he was near a heart, the flames lit and blazing, not on a cold dungeon floor.

He groaned, still groggy, and managed to sit up without falling over. He raised a hand to his head and looked down.

His chains were bolted to a thick metal ring right where he sat.

If his head didn't spin as it was, he would have noticed the other presence in the room, but as it was, the only thing he was aware off was his own discomfort and the rapidly spinning room.

He was alerted of another by a small sigh.

Thor twisted his body around and gave startled bark when his chains contracted, twisting him back, pulling him down to the floor, wrists brought together as he was forced to kneel to the hearth.

Thor grunted as he tried to straighten, but nothing gave.

A laugh sounded from behind him.

"Feisty, isn't he?"

Thor strained to look behind him, but his awkward crouch forbade him to. He growled and spread a hand, calling for Mjolnir.

He was going to break everything in his path and find out what the hell happened here.

"And stupid"

"Show yourself, coward!" Thor hollered.

He could feel Mjolnir's buzz, the thrum of power and he could hear her. But she didn't come.

Thor waited, face twisted in anger, but the hammer didn't arrive.

"It won't come"

The voice, so familiar, was close.

"I will kill you, Loki" Thor growled "whatever trick you have brought upon us, I swear I shall kill you!"

There was a maniacal laugh from behind him then, and soft clicks as Loki cam into view.

"Kaos"

Thor growled as the chains lifted him up, tying his wrists under his chin and the one around his throat made him look up into the face of his companion.

"My name, for you, is Kaos" Thor was told "Or Loki King, whichever you prefer"

He frowned suddenly "No, you shall call me Kaos"

Thor looked the man up and down.

Loki King _was_ chaos. He was different than the Loki he'd brought here and for the first time, Thor suddenly began to realize that the situation was beyond his comprehension.

This man looked nothing like his brother.

There was a scar that went down his left cheek, from above his eye to above his mouth, which was framed by a beard reminiscent of Tony Stark's. He was still graceful and Thor could make out muscle under the thin black tunic he currently wore. His hair was shorter than Loki's but just as firmly pushed back.

He smirked at Thor when he saw him studying.

"Who are you?" Thor rasped

Loki King grinned "Kaos. God of Chaos and Destruction, brother to the god of Death and your current ruler"

Thor growled "You live in a deluded world if you think…"

Thor's head snapped aside when Loki King slapped him.

"Mind your tongue" Loki King ordered "you have no power or leverage, pray do not anger me"

Thor glared at him, slowly turning his head.

Loki King slit his gaze "Go on, do your worse"

Keeping his gaze, Thor leaned forward as much as the chains would allow and kicked Loki King's feet out from under him.

Or that's what he thought he did.

His foot arced in nothing but air and smoke and a moment later his head was snapped back, the chill of metal at his throat.

"If I didn't find you entertaining" Loki King said almost affectionately "You would have seen your own blood paint these walls further."

And Thor, who up till that moment had seen, but not registered the walls, stared in mounting horror.

The walls…

The walls had been painted in blood.

"Like them?" Loki King released the blade around his throat to stroke Thor's hair "our mother did them"

Mother…his mother. And Father

And all of Asgard.

The reality of this hit Thor like Mjolnir hit his assailants.

"What have you done, Loki?"

He cried out, when a moment later, he was thrown on the ground and a heavy kick planted right in his gut.

"Learn what I tell you, fool" Loki King sneered as Thor curled up in pain "I am not Loki! I am Kaos. Listen well because I won't repeat myself again!"

There was another sound and it caught Loki King's attention. He turned to it and snarled.

"What!?"

"Lord Vral demands your presence" a small voice said

"Then tell him I am busy, slave" Loki King said

There was terrified whimpering as a response.

Loki King slit his gaze "Was there anything else?"

"No, I just…"

Thor jumped violently when an ear piercing shriek erupted from behind him and a warmth too disturbing hit him.

"Pathetic" Loki King said, one hand billowing smoke.

He looked down at Thor "Stay, dog."

He vanished in a haze of black smoke.

Only when he was truly alone, did Thor glance up to where the servant was.

When he saw, Thor immediately turned back, eyes shut.

And screamed.

***

Loki woke on something soft.

It was confusing, considering how he had last been and he knew before opening his eyes, by the scent of healing around him, that he was with the healers. For a few moments, he closed his eyes and pretended to wake from a nightmare rather than reality.

Where his own face wasn't looking down at him and where that beautiful blonde haired god wasn't looking down at him.

He licked his dry lips and sighed heavily…

And froze.

His hands flew up to his face and he touched around his mouth, not really believing it.

The muzzle was gone.

Immediately, he shot up straight, sitting bolt upright in the bed, the sheet falling down his bandaged torso.

He opened his mouth and closed it experimentally. It worked as well as before and Loki couldn't help let loose a small chuckle.

He was free!

"Loki?"

He spun to the side and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Frigga looked destroyed. Her hair, usually so shiny and blonde, was tied back and covered by a white hat that the maids wore all around the castle. Her dress was torn and damp and brown.

Brown never looked good on her.

Loki's mouth parted in surprise and he choked on his words instead of saying them.

"Oh, my child!"

She ran forward, arms spread and held her lost son close.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she sobbed into his neck

Loki's arms went around her automatically and he held her.

"What is happening?" he rasped

She sobbed louder at this "Not now. Ask me again in but a moment, but give me the peace of knowing you are safe"

Loki swallowed and fell silent. He looked around and spotted another woman, dressed similarly to his mother, and another one who glanced outside, past the door, probably keeping watch.

"What happened?" Loki asked.

Frigga stepped back, wiped her tears "For a moment, I thought it was Ragnarok"

She sat opposite Loki on the bed "But now I fear this to be worst"

Loki looked at her and placed a hand over hers. It wasn't soft anymore, he realized.

"Mother," he whispered "tell me"

Frigga looked up and took a deep breath "They came like a storm, both of them. Harsh and quick, taunting and dangerous, and they destroyed everything. They plagued the realm like ravenous wolves, hunting, killing and had power unlike any I have ever seen. Their eyes, Loki, they have no compassion, no hesitance in their moves. They kill like it was their nature and they destroy whatever they please."

She looked up "Within moments, they had all of Asgard at their feet. They had the realm crumbling, they killed whomever they liked without batting an eye and they took the throne. We tried stopping, them, we truly did, but they both have magic, they are both rulers and they wouldn't have stopped killing us, wouldn't have hesitated in killing everyone just to take over"

"Who are they?" Loki asked "where did they come from?"

"I don't know where they came from, neither does your father," Frigga said "but – and this baffles us all – are you. Thor and Loki for all intents and purposes, they are you. But they are monsters. You have seen what they have done, nothing in Asgard remains"

"How did they get here?" Loki asked, grasping his mother's hand tightly "What do they want?"

"I don't know" Frigga said sadly "But they came here two days before you did. Your father sensed them the moment he lost contact with Heimdall."

Loki's eyes widened "Where is he?"

Frigga looked into his eyes and shook her head.

Dead, then.

Loki nodded softly.

"I know Thor is in one of the chambers up above" Frigga said, touching his cheek "Loki, my child, you must…"

"Queen mother!" the woman at the door yelled "He arrives!"

Frigga's eyes widened and she turned her panicked gaze to Loki.

"Save us, my darling" she slid off the bed to hurry aside "My love, only you can stop them but I pray you…"

Her words broke off when the door slammed open and Loki turned. He concealed his surprise well when he saw Volstagg standing there, his gaze blue and unnerving.

"Thor King, Lord Vral, and our ruler wishes to know the prisoner's state" Volstagg droned.

"He had awakened" Frigga replied, head down cast.

"As you can clearly see" Loki sneered.

He heard the faint gasp from his mother and turned to see her shake her head at him.

"Insolent swine" Volstagg muttered and walked forward.

Loki jumped off the bed and crouched low, hands beside him to conjure a spell.

"Mother, get behind…"

"Loki, no!"

Her words startled him, but what shocked him was the fact that he couldn't reach his magic. And this realization came when Volstagg had already swung out with a mighty hand.

Loki flew across the room to crash into the wall and fall to the ground.

Frigga shrieked and made to run forward but the two others grabbed her.

"No, you mustn't!"

"You know what happens, Queen mother, please!"

Volstagg marched over as Loki stood

"I'll teach you the price of your leer!"

"That is enough"

It was like someone had turned Volstagg into a statue. All anger, all rage, all _movement_ left the man and he stood, a bloody giant, calm and serene, with eyes that glowed.

Loki glanced to where the voice had come from and slit his gaze.

Loki King smiled at his softer self "Was I always this – jumpy?"

Loki didn't reply.

The other walked in confidently and looked around at the women.

He frowned "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

Loki heard them scamper off and thanked the stars that Frigga was safe, at least. This man, he began to study.

So much different than him; deadlier, that was sure and Loki could see the insanity held back by him by just will alone.

This would come in useful.

Loki King turned to him and smiled once more "I'm sorry I never got the chance to introduce myself. Allow me to present…" he bowed before his other self "Kaos, God of Destruction and your current ruler"

Loki smirked as the other straightened "Well, I have to say, what you've done here is…"

"Grotesque, disturbing?" Loki King straightened "disgusting, immoral, unbelievable, sick, twisted, dark and dangerous?"

"Impressive" Loki raised a brow

Loki King blinked and smiled at him "Well well, I had expected a fight when I came in here, some death threats or screaming bloody murder like your bother did, but this…"

Loki scoffed in disgust "My brother. Nay, Thor is no brother of mine, he is an enemy. A child with too big a weapon and the brain of one who thinks himself a hero. Of course he would yell and scream for justice; he misunderstands the concept"

"Oh?" Loki King crossed his arms "How so?"

Loki smirked "He takes refuge in the fact that justice prevails. That the truth wins" he sneered "everyone knows that lies are power – true power. Manipulation and deceit, second to none. Yet the fool continues on his noble parade, his endless ranting about how good rules all. It would be pathetic if it wasn't so funny"

Loki King sneered at him "My…You really do deserve being called Silver Tongue. Clever little god you are"

Loki hid his dismay at being referred to as little.

"Ranting on about a brother you dislike, who by all means is my enemy…" Loki King mused "It would be funny, if it wasn't so pathetic"

Loki felt alarm sting up his spine and grew cautious.

Loki King walked – no stalked – him.

"What did you hope to gain?" he asked Loki, moving slowly "Sympathy? Empathy? An alliance?"

Loki resisted the urge to step back when Loki King stood directly before him.

"Or was it a mere distraction?"

_Damn_

Loki jumped when Loki King's hand grasped his own. He kept his gaze ahead even when the other slid the scalpel from his fingers gently. He didn't step back, nor did he look, but his breathing got heavier, his heart began to hammer in his chest.

Loki King clicked his tongue in admonition as he looked upon the scalpel.

"And just when I was beginning to like you" he said.

Slowly, cautiously, turned his head to the maniac beside him, gaze apprehensive and waited.

Suddenly Loki gasped and doubled over when he felt Loki King's fist connect with his gut, knocking the air out of him. He fell over in pain, falling to the ground, the air being pressed out of his lungs, something snapped in his chest and rammed in his lungs.

Agonizing pain shot through him, blinding him as he fell to his side, crying out in pain. 

He was kicked, brutally, in the stomach again and only then did he noticed, when it wedged in further as it sliced him, the scalpel that protruded from his gut.

"Consider this a light punishment" Loki King kicked him again.

Loki gagged, blood spilling from his mouth, his face contorted in agony, when he felt the entire tool go into his body. He could feel it lacerate him from the inside.

As he lay there, curled up in agony, bleeding, Loki King conjured something around his neck.

"Till you learn to behave" Loki King muttered, then raised his head "Wench! Heal him"

Loki couldn't see. He was getting dizzy and the _pain_ was so intense…

"Loki!"

He heard a sob and choked on his own blood, letting it leak from his lips as he was turned on his back, tears of anguish in his eyes.

He coughed and saw droplets of red and felt the warmth from his mouth.

"Don't move, darling!" Frigga sobbed and touched his face.

Tears were quivering in her eyes as she looked down at him "Let me heal you"

"Hurry up" Loki King snapped at her.

She jerked and slowly began to move her arms around Loki's middle.

He couldn't breathe, Loki realized and opened his mouth to breathe.

"Hush" Frigga sobbed softly "It's almost over"

Loki's hand twitched as he lay on his back and eventually he felt the pain recede.

***

Thor lay his head on the forehead to let it cool.

It was so hot, searing hot, and his entire body was damp with sweat. He hadn't moved from his spot and the dampness on his face was mostly due to the tears of sheer horror he'd shed.

He could still smell it, the scent of death and the lingering stench Loki King's action had left.

That servant – that poor nameless servant…

Thor felt himself shudder again.

Behind him, where the young man had once stood, was nothing but minced flesh, rotting and knotted together, smoke billowing from it even as it leaked coagulated blood on the cold marble.

Lifting his head as much as he was able to, Thor placed his other cheek against the cold floor.

He felt the sweat gather between his shoulder blades.

Norns, what happened to his home?

"Thor?"

He jerked and lifted his head at the familiar voice

"Sif!" he tried to sit, but he was stuck in the kneeling position, knees under his chest, hands tied together before his chest "Sif, where are you!?"

Footsteps, soft and slow, walked up "Calm yourself, please, I beg you"

"Sif, what is going on?" he demanded and hissed when a hand rested on his already burning back

"Thor" Sif came to sit before him.

With a gentle hand under his chin, she lifted his face to hers.

Thor gaped.

Her normally beautiful face was marred with horror, her expression haunted and sweat glistening on her dirty skin. Her eyes were encircled by black and desperate.

"Sif…"

"Hush" she brushed damp hair from his forehead "and listen to me, please"

Thor stared at her and opened his mouth to speak.

Sif rested her fingers over his lips to stop his speech "I have a message from your father"

Thor's eyes widened but Sif kept her hand firm.

"Thor, you must not fight" she told him "not yet, at any rate. You have no idea what these two monsters are capable off. They killed off more than half of Asgard and they still have the energy to go on."

Thor stared.

"This is not Loki's doing" Sif said "they are _real_ Thor. These two men are not illusions, they are you. But you from a different path, different place. They call themselves Kaos and Vral, Thor King and Loki King. They are monsters, Thor, and your father wishes you act with stealth rather than impulse"

Sif took a deep breath "Find a way to communicate with Loki. Take his help, because you cannot do this alone. At your first chance, go to Midgard, get your friends, because you _cannot_ do this alone. They have a dire plan, find out what it is and stop it"

Thor didn't move.

"Understand?" Sif asked softly

Thor nodded and she released his lips.

"Where are the others? The Warriors Three? Sigyn and Theoric? Where are my parents?"

Sif heaved a heavy sigh "Your father awaits in the dungeons for his fate. Your mother is around; she's okay, both of them are, but you cannot guarantee anything here. Our friends I know naught about."

Thor looked at her, at her droning voice "Sif?"

"You should have been here" she told him softly "instead of chasing Loki"

Thor felt his stomach clench.

"Asgard comes first for us all" she told him

"I…"

She scratched her head and looked away.

"Sif"

She stared back

"Where is Mjolnir?" Thor asked, keeping his guilt and pain at bay "Why won't she come to me?"

"He has it" Sif said

Thor gaped at the stark fear he saw in her eyes. Few things scared Aesir, fewer still scared Sif.

This was worst than he'd previously thought.

"Who?" he asked as he dreaded the answer.

Sif shivered and hugged herself before speaking "Vral, God of Death"

Thor felt a chill go up his spine.

Whoever they were, the other Aesir princes, they were going to pay.

"Sif, look at me" he waited till she obeyed "I will stop this. I will stop them, I promise you. I will set everything right again, I swear"

She didn't believe him.

"Sif?"

"He will kill you" she told him, freezing his blood "if he found out you talked this way. We don't see him, but Vral, the other you, is always here. He had taken the Royal Chambers and he stays there, but he knows everything."

Thor shook his head because all Sif did was give him more questions.

"I…"

The heavy doors shifted.

Sif gasped and surged to her feet, sprinting to the nearest exit and leaving Thor dazed.

Loki King, Kaos, whoever he was, walked in.

He was fuming and Thor could almost see the steam rise from his head.

He turned to Thor and glared.

"Get up"

The chains, and Thor's heart, fell to the floor. Slowly, keeping his father's message in mind, Thor stood.

Loki King walked over to him and extended a bloody hand. The chains untied from the ring and floated into his palm.

"Walk"

Like a dog on a leash, Thor was led outside.

He couldn't fight even if he wanted to.

***

Theoric grunted in pain when he was lifted by his hair.

"Come" a blue gazed guard demanded "all of you need to have another entertainment before you set to work"

The man wished to die, but he stood on shaking knees as he was guided to the exit of his cell. Beside him and behind him, chains clinked as other men and women and children were herded to the arena once more, to see the grotesque show before them.

Many had already begun to weep, both in sorrow and agony. They stumbled around, dazed and frightened, together and alone.

They knew what they were going to see.

Theoric kept his head lowered and dragged his manacled feet on the blood-drenched ground.

The moment he saw the arena; decorated for royalty rather than blood, he knew something was different.

The dull roar of an audience alerted him that many stood witness to whatever twisted show they had in store for them.

As cattle, they were ushered through the halls and made to stand or sit in the spectator's rings and seats around.

The arena, Theoric noticed, was full.

He didn't think they were enough Asgardians left.

They were all confused, all terrified of what was about to happen and huddled close to each other in some semblance of comfort.

"How sentimental"

The drawl reached everyone and a frightened silence fell, shutting up each and every voice, all whimpers and enticed whimpers from others.

Kaos, their king, stood at the Royal box, looking down.

"Asgardians were warriors once and look at you now" Loki King sneered "huddled together like sheep, scared of your own shadow. What happened?"

Not a single sound was made, nor a gaze lifted.

"Tonight" Loki King said "you shall all bear witness to what happens when you let the warrior within you die, when you let fear take you over and run your life. When you let <em>sentiment</em> win you over"

Theoric felt a chill run through him, despite the heat in the atmosphere.

More women and children hugged each other close, in case this was the last time they would be together.

"Your beloved prince has returned"

Theoric's head shot up.

A dull roar erupted amongst the stands. Hope, despair, horror and fear all mingling together.

Disbelief

Hope

Despair

"I vastly overestimated him, I truly did" Loki King laughed "he is nothing more than a mere mortal!"

Gasps and shouts of horror turned to rabid screaming as the people of Asgard stood to view what was happening below. Theoric, much taller than those around, managed to shove his way past.

All color left his face when he saw Thor being dragged out by Volstagg, the large man holding the prince by his hair and throwing him in the middle of the crowd.

"Help us!"

"Save us, Prince Thor"

"Please, my lord!"

Their words jumbled together but their meaning was the same. They thought Thor their savoir and everyone screamed for him to help.

Loki King allowed this to go on for a while before he spoke.

"Silence!"

A sonic boom reverberated throughout, immediately silencing everyone around them. They shivered and whimpered and watched.

"I promised you a show and a show you will get" Loki King said.

Three men, large and under his control.

There was a deafening silence as those men approached Thor and everyone was forced to watch in horror as they dragged a table across with them.

Theoric watched, heart hammering as Loki King addressed Thor.

"Thor Odinson" he mocked "former prince and heir. Tonight, I shall brand you"

A collective horror moved over the people, the rumble of voices, prayers and screams that shook Theoric to the soul. People panicked and screamed.

"Enough!"

Another blast of sound and all were silent once more.

Thor didn't fight.

His father's words rang in his ears, still.

"And if you resist" Loki King went on "I shall take, say – a hundred Aesir in your stead"

Whimpers or pure agony reached Theoric's ears.

"Do you understand?"

Thor remained silent, heart beating erratically.

He cried out in shock when a blast of magic rocketed him forward, slamming him into the wall of the arena. He crumpled to the floor and up above, Loki sneered.

"Should I repeat the question?"

Thor felt her, then – Mjolnir.

He held out a hand and she sailed through, right from behind Loki King and into his palm.

Loki King, who startled and fell to the ground, looked up in time to see Thor, freed and furious, rise into the air.

Thunder clouds gathered behind him and blackened the sky as rain fell, washing away the heat.

Lightning lit the skies and Thor wasted no time in aiming it right for Loki King.

Cheers sounded when Loki King, Kaos, vanished from sight and Thor set about releasing as many as he could. He broke their chains as he levitated above the ground and freed the Aesir to push and shove and fight their way out of the arena.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaos re appear and he tossed a thunder bolt at him, his eyes mad with rage and the desire for revenge.

Kaos lifted a spell and hurled it at Thor and the man batted it away, making it ricochet off his hammer and blow up an entire spectator's column.

With a mighty yell, Thor lifted his hammer to the skies, calling forth more lightning, thunder and power. He was going to kill – slowly and painfully.

His ice blue eyes lowered on the figure already conjuring another spell in his hands…

He shouted in pain when something _huge_ and heavy hit him from behind and drove him forth, riding him into the ground and sliding him face first into the blood and concrete under him.

He skid to a halt and felt the harsh surface tear his face open.

Vral looked down at Thor, one foot braced between his shoulders as he stood on his back and the other over his tailbone.

Dead silence fell around and people froze in shock and horror when they saw their prince so easily downed.

Thor's groan of pain sounded and a moment later, Mjolnir was taken from him yet again.

He couldn't see straight; not yet at any rate but he heard footsteps approach.

When he tried to move, he was forced down harder and felt a bone break somewhere.

Loki King looked at Vral, his gaze angry.

"He…"

"Burn them" Vral told him.

Thor gasped as air was pulled into his lungs when Vral stepped off him.

The rain long since stopped, Thor King looked down at Thor.

Then, without a word, he lifted Mjolnir and brought it down on Thor's back.

Thor screamed when he felt his spine give under the unmerciful hammer.

***

Loki was examining his collar when the doors burst open.

Two men, under Kaos' control, walked in and Loki's eyes widened when he saw Thor's limp form being dragged in by his feet.

Frigga gasped and fell when her legs could no longer carry her.

"You" one of the guards pointed to Loki "tend to him"

Loki slit his gaze and opened his mouth to speak.

"Loki…"

Thor's faint rasp took his attention.

The man looked _beaten_. Blood smeared all over his face, clothes torn and skin bruised – he didn't look like Thor.

Loki nodded to the guards and waited till they left before going to Thor.

"I…cant…" Thor choked "I can't …"

"Thor!"

Frigga screamed in agony and moved forward, stopping short when Thor turned his head away.

"What…what did they do to you?" Frigga sobbed.

It took a moment to realize that Thor wasn't going to reply.

***

There were only screams and shouts of pain.

It was music to his ears. Loki King, Kaos, watched the happenings below and smirked.

Three hundred Aesir, all tied together within the burning streets, screamed for help or cried in agony.

Smoke and molten rot glistered around them. The bodies of the dead and dying lay cooking in the heat and droplets of blood used to try and kill the flames still rode to the skies.

Behind him, he heard the footsteps and he lowered his gaze to the floor. He smirked.

"It was a neat trick, yes?"

Thor King crossed his arms, his perfect face impassive "It was done before"

Loki King looked him up and down "It made me laugh. The look on that boy's face when I gave him his father's message was…"

Thor king abruptly turned and left "You haven't burned them, brother"

Loki King's fingers twitched ever so slightly on his staff as he clutched it. When the doors closed behind him, Loki King lifted his scarred stare to the three hundred Aesir.

He didn't move a muscle but the ground of molten rock, orange and angry, opened beneath them and swallowed them in a single sizzling movement.

His music came to an abrupt halt.

***

Loki moved to the prone body of his brother, hardly believing.

Part of him rejoiced; Thor was gone, his enemy was finally gone.

The other part – the one that confused him…

Got no chance to speak because Frigga began to scream then.

"Thor!"

Loki caught her around the waist as she ran to her fallen child. Her eyes were large and disbelieving, tears shaking and falling. He held on tight, not letting go.

"My child! Let me go to my child!" she screamed, straining against Loki's hold "Let me go!"

"Someone hold her back!" Loki hollered and two women ran forward.

Frigga struggled against them but they held fast and Loki was free to move.

He crouched beside Thor, his eyes large and inquisitive.

Many would have confused his gaze as apprehension, fear or concern.

But Loki was merely curious. He wanted to know; was it true. Was Thor truly dead?

As if to shatter him, Thor's chest moved just as Loki extended a hand to touch  Thor's pulse point.

Loki's pulled his hand back suddenly and cradled to his chest.

"Help him!"

Frigga's scream broke him out of his disappointment and Loki moved forward, gently placing a hand on Thor's chest.

He pressed down.

Thor screamed in pain, arching his neck as he lay paralyzed on the cold stone floor.

He sobbed as he woke, tears of anguish bright in his eyes.

"Loki!" he called for his brother "Brother, help me!"

Loki watched, entranced as Thor called for him.

"Please!" Thor begged "the pain…Loki, the pain…"

"Thor, talk to me, please!" Frigga hollered.

Her child was screaming in agony on the floor and she _needed_ to help him. She _had_ to.

"Get her out of here!" Loki snapped at the two women "Now!"

"No!" Frigga resisted "I have to help my child, please let me help my child!"

She begged and pleaded all the way to the door before going silent.

Loki glanced up to see her fainted on the ground, the strain too much for her.

The two women, weeping softly, looked at Loki. He nodded and they lifted her gently to place her on one of the beds.

"Loki"

Loki looked at Thor again.

"B-brother" Thor was pale – too pale and swallowed loudly "I can't…take it. Help…me…my back"

Loki watched him impassively for a long time before he shook his head.

"No"

***

"Bring him to me"

Fandral, dressed in tatters sewn together, nodded.

"Now," Loki King ordered, scarred gaze burning "My brother needs his assistance"

Fandral bowed to him before turning and leaving the room. When the doors closed behind him, he gave in to the impulse and ran.

His bare feet slapped the floor and he skid every now and then on some spilled – he didn't look what it was – before he came to the healers wing.

He had only turned the corner when he heard the first of the blood curling screams. He shuddered as he thought of what was going on inside and his feet slowed almost by themselves. He didn't want to go in and looked around for signs of escape.

After what he had witnessed last night, he didn't know how he still lived.

All those people – all those women and _children_.

He shook his head and tried to forget lest he fall to his knees and begin screaming like he'd done last night.

It hadn't ended well and his welts still protested as he moved. Apparently letting your horror out earned a thousand lashes.

Because it instigated others to do the same.

He took a calming breath and walked in.

Thor was splayed on the ground while Loki crouched beside him.

The thunder god screamed and sobbed while Loki watched, eyes glazed over.

Fandral felt his knees give and braced his hands on the ground to keep his balance.

Thor was alive.

And in terrible agony.

"W-what…?"

"Broke him" Loki droned "in half"

Fandral gagged on the air meant for breathing.

This wasn't how this was supposed to end.

"Loki…"

"I cant fix him" Loki said flatly "I have no magic and his wounds are great"

"Please…" Thor sobbed, voice hoarse "I'm begging you…"

Fandral placed a hand over his mouth and leaned back.

"End me…"

Turning blood shot eyes to Thor, Fandral gasped when he saw Loki holding a scalpel in his hands.

"Have you lost your mind!?"

Loki didn't react when the weapon was taken from him.

"Havent we lost enough that you wish to…"

"Please…" Thor begged his friend "you have to…if you care, you…"

"Shut up" Fandral snapped at him then turned to Loki "Kaos wants you"

Loki blinked

"Hurry before he comes down here himself" Fandral looked at Thor "I can deal with this"

"But…"

"Go!" Fandral yelled at Loki.

And Loki stood; surprising everyone.

He walked as if he was in a trance, and went out of the room.

Fandral looked at Thor, who looked about to pass out.

"Here, my friend" Fandral reached into his pocket and extracted a pouch "I saved these for myself, but I fear you need them more"

Thor whimpered when he saw the healing stones.

"Easy" Fandral said, brushing Thor's hair back "this will help, I promise."

"No" Thor said as Fandral began to move him "no, no, no…"

Thor broke off in a throat shearing scream as Fandral moved him enough to place the stones under him. The young warrior slid his hands under Thor's shoulders and shifted him to the right, just the upper part of his torso, twisting him gently.

"Stop!" Thor wept loudly, hands going to Fandral's forearms "Stop, please I can't…!"

"Easy, brave prince" Fandral said, keeping his horror at bay.

He could see it.

The broken back, the spine that had a three inch gap between and pushed against the skin, threatening to break it and tear through.

"This will not hurt much more"

"No!" Thor sobbed loudly, he couldn't move – he couldn't move "Please, Fandral stop it"

"It will be alright, just calm yourself" Fandral pushed the last of the healing stones under Thor's back then laid him back down.

Thor's breath hitched and stuck in his throat as he was manipulated on his back again. He lay panting, the pain blurring his vision so much he couldn't see anything. He could just hear.

All heard Fandral move away, he heard his mother wake. He heard soft words and he felt – her hand on his forehead and he heard her words. He felt his pain drain away and his throat heal.

The stones broke.

Thor gasped as his back hit the ground and pain shot through.

It wasn't as agonizing as before, it was dulled, but it still made him see stars.

"Mother…"

"I'm right here my darling" she kissed his head.

"I can't feel my legs"

***

Despite his unhealed wounds, Loki kept his back straight as he returned.

He kept his shivering to a minimum and he didn't let his face show his horror.

Vral had given him a choice and he intended on taking it. He walked back to the healing chambers to discover Fandral gone and his mother on the floor where Thor still lay.

She sang to him as his brother slept and Loki didn't want to disturb it. He peeked past the door after stepping back and listened.

It was an old song, one she sang to them when they were sick and it always healed them. Loki suspected some magic in her words because even now, she ran her hand over Thor's heart and form and his eyes drooped at every word, every lyric.

When he was sure Thor was asleep, Loki walked forward.

Frigga leapt to her feet "Loki!"

He held her close and let her sob for a long while.

"They broke his back" she said "and I can't fix it"

Loki frowned "What?"

"It's not helping" she mumbled, crying into his neck "Fandral gave him healing stones but it didn't work. He's still broken. My poor baby is broken and I can't do anything."

Loki laid a hand behind her head and let her cry. He manipulated them to the bed and rubbed her back, letting her take it all out.

Where they sat in proper, Loki eventually reclined, inch my inch, till he almost cradled Frigga. She idly played with his tunic as she closed her eyes and hummed for him, trying to soothe herself. Loki held her close, letting his presence calm her.

When he looked down sometime later, she was asleep.

Sighing, the Trickster settled her into the bedding and pulled the blankets over her before going down to where Thor still lay.

He looked up to one of the girls.

"You" he snapped his fingers "come here"

She ran forward and crouched before him.

"Do you recall Sigyn's magic chambers?" Loki asked.

She nodded

"Behind the largest cabinet, if it is still intact, is a small wooden box" Loki told her "if you could move the cabinet, bring that box to me. Get someone to help you, please"

"Yes, my lord" she stood and trotted over to the door before sprinting to go do what Loki had asked of her.

"What is his majesty to do?" the other asked, coming to sit over

Loki looked at her and gave her a small nod "Heal"

When the potions arrived a few minutes later, Loki wasted no time.

He might not have his magic, but that didn't mean he couldn't use that art.

The wooden box was placed before him and he opened it, lifting the different vials and things inside before he placed them all beside Thor.

The women watched as he clinked and clacked the bottles, mixing and measuring before a single vial stood before them.

He muttered ancient words and blew on the top of the bottle, the red liquid inside rippling.

They gasped when the red began to wash away and gold took its place. Loki stared at it, satisfied then nodded to Thor.

"If you would be kind enough to pry his mouth open?"

They obeyed immediately and Loki moved to place Thor's head in his lap before gently, almost lovingly, he poured the contents of the drink down Thor's throat.

***

When Kaos found out, he wasn't happy.

***

Thor's screams echoed through the halls and everyone a floor below could hear them. They covered their mouths or ran in their own helplessness as their prince – their savior – writhed and shrieked in pain.

"No more!" Thor screamed, head thrown back, tendons rising "Please I beg you no more!"

Kaos laughed "I can't hear you"

He shoved Thor again, who was hanging upside down and swung when he was pushed.

He screamed as his broken back shifted under the mistreatment.

"Stop!"

Kaos only laughed harder "Tell tell me how you healed"

Thor screamed against the pain, louder, when Kaos shoved him harder, making him hit the wall and increase his agony.

"Tell me!"

Thor sobbed.

The door slammed open and Loki King turned.

"Let him go!" Loki hollered, holding the door opened "I healed him!"

Thor let loose a broken noise.

"Oh my" Loki King grinned

Thor fell to the ground and rolled to his side, unable to move. He gasped and moaned in pain.

"Is that sentiment I feel in you?" Loki King asked as he advanced on Loki.

Loki stood his ground as he stalked him. He didn't speak nor look away from him.

Loki King stopped inches away from him "Disobedience?"

The other didn't reply.

Loki grunted when Loki King grabbed his jaw and slammed his back into the door beside him.

"I should rip your tongue out for this"

"Go ahead" Loki dared him "and see what Vral does to you"

Kaos froze. His finger's tightened their grip.

"What did you say?"

Loki sneered at him "You heard me"

Kaos glared into his eyes before he stepped back.

Loki gasped as he was backhanded across the face, then slammed back into the door.

"You insolent little bitch!" Loki King held him by a hand to his throat "What did he say to you!?"

Loki kept silent, kept his head turned away.

"Tell me!" Loki King shook him.

When Loki didn't reply, the man growled and rammed his knee in Loki's gut, making him bend over, and threw him to the ground.

"I'll deal with you later"

Kaos left in a whorl of smoke and Loki moaned in pain.

"Brother…"

Loki looked up at Thor, knowing Thor's partially healed back had been damaged again.

"I'm here" Loki told him "I'm here"

***

"Slowly, slowly my darling you must be patient" Frigga said softly.

Thor, aided by three healers and Loki's hands, managed to lift his body just enough to have a pillow slide under his shoulder.

His broken back shifted and he screamed.

Frigga flinched and covered her mouth while the healers struggled to keep Thor still.

"Don't move, damn it!" Loki hollered over Thor's screaming.

His hands held Thor's elbows and he slowly moved Thor back.

"Remove the pillow!"

Frigga ran over to obey Loki and soon Thor was laid down flat again.

He closed his mouth and screamed behind grit teeth, hands fisted and trying in vain to douse his pain.

"Thor…Thor!" Loki said, moving to his face "Look at me"

Gasping and screaming behind tight lips, Thor turned his agonized gaze to Loki, tears falling as he screwed them shut.

"Look at me!"

Slowly, sobbing in his pain, Thor opened his eyes.

"You're fine" Loki told him "You are fine"

"It hurts" Thor whimpered "Loki, it…hurts"

"Hush, be calm" Loki said calmly "I know it hurts but you need to move past it if you want to get better"

"Loki"

Loki lifted his head when Frigga presented him with a vial. He took it and opened it.

"Here" he held Thor's head, supported it, as he helped him sip the drink.

Thor was shivering and he was deathly cold but he obeyed.

The pain was _searing_ killing him from the inside.

He thought he was going to die, he truly did. But Loki – and he wasn't questioning why – had helped him. And it was only with his help that Thor was able to think about getting better.

Eight days.

Eight days had passed and Thor was still in bed.

Every morning he woke screaming and every night he went to sleep crying. The pain was so intense he couldn't manage it anymore. His bones were slowly knitting themselves back together and he was sure once they did, he would get the feeling back in his legs. But now, right now, all he felt was pain and agony and fear.

Fear that he may never walk again.

"Stop"

Thor blinked at Loki "What?"

"Stop thinking about it" Loki told him "It doesn't suit you"

Thor closed his eyes and sighed.

The potions Loki kept weaving were helping him greatly. Whenever one finished, Loki always had another and another and another.

They dulled the pain and helped him sleep. And though Thor was grateful, he worried for Loki.

"Brother" he grasped Loki's arm "are you well?"

Loki rolled his eyes "Says the cripple in bed"

It was a joke, but Thor's eyes widened and he began to feel his heart hammer.

Loki bit his lip "No, I didn't mean…Stop it, Thor, it was a joke!"

He glanced over at Frigga, who was talking to the women and making them learn a few basic healing spells.

"You'll walk again, I vow it!" Loki snapped at him.

Thor stared "How do you know? How can you say that, Loki, I haven't even moved from the bed in days and every time I do…"

Loki placed a hand over his mouth "I said I vow it. You will walk, Thor. And when you do, you are going to kill them; both of them, because that is what your destiny is. You will save us all and I shall stand beside you, understand? We shall not rest till <em>their</em> hearts bleed in our hands, till their blood paints the floor. This is my vow to you; we will kill them and we will prevail"

Thor swallowed behind his pale hand and nodded.

"Good" Loki removed his hand "now finish this"

Thor lifted his head, something he didn't think he could have done a few moments ago, and took the potion Loki offered.

It immediately made him feel better.

***

The healing rooms were not where he stayed.

Loki would have been a fool to think they would let him remain in peace with his mother and brother. It would have given him comfort and it would have given him hope – no matter how much he denied it.

So when the doors opened and Volstagg stood, Loki knew it was for him.

"Lord Vral, Thor King and your ruler calls you" Volstagg told him.

"Don't you get tired of speaking like that?" Loki asked him.

Volstagg growled but didn't touch him.

Frigga watched, heart in her throat, as Volstagg led Loki away.

It had been this way since Loki had dragged Thor back after the monster had taken him away. Frigga had screamed for mercy and Thor had screamed in agony.

Loki had been with the other monster then, but when he returned, he ran straight for Thor.

He'd brought him back and healed him again.

Now, she watched her youngest being taken away to hell knew what. And she couldn't do anything.

Thor slept, thanks to Loki, so she came over and sang to him.

Meanwhile, Loki was walking with his back proud and head high.

Loki King smiled when he was escorted inside the rooms and stood.

"You took your time"

Vral wasn't around and it worried Loki.

"Over there, hurry up" Kaos ordered.

Loki went to the wall he pointed to and waited for Volstagg to leave. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Kaos chuckled.

"Lying to me wasn't one of your best decisions, Loki" Loki King sneered.

Loki began to remove his shirt "I still believe otherwise. It gained me my brother and stopped you from harming him, did it not?"

"Aye" Loki King chuckled "but is the price worth it?"

Loki didn't reply this time and turned his face to the blood painted walls. He placed his hands forward to take his weight.

His back was decorated with thick and thin welts. Fresh and unsealing because he received them twice daily.

"Ready?" Kaos grinned as he lifted a barbed whip.

"No" Loki answered truthfully.

The first lash made him cry out in surprise. But he kept his hands braced on the bloody wall and regained his composure. It always hurt more than he remembered.

He fought from letting more noises loose and keep proud.

It worked as lash after lash connected with his body and soon, blood began to drip around his ankles.

The more the barbed whip ripped him, the more he began to break until he thought he would scream.

But he didn't.

He simply crumpled to the floor when the last lash broke his welts open and lay there, sliding on his own blood.

Kaos chuckled and folded the whip "Pathetic. Such agony for something so trivial"

***

When Loki woke, his 'trivial something' was looking down at him.

Vali stared, green eyes large and imploring "Father?"

"Hush, child" Loki breathed and pet his son "give me but a moment, my son and I shall be up"

Vali waited, as he always did, for his father to sit and clothe himself before he gingerly approached.

Then Loki took him in his arms and sat him in his lap, holding him close despite his pain and humming. He hummed his mother's song and waited till Vali calmed before going to place him in the bed as he was instructed to.

Sigyn was there.

She touched his arm as he left but never spoke. She knew what he went through, that was enough.

Then Loki walked to the door, ignoring Kaos' laughter, and went back to the healing room where he would wait once again for the chance to be with his son once more.

A trail of blood fell from him as he walked; head high, back straight.

***

"What is it about this one that fascinates you so?" Loki King asked.

Thor King rested his elbow on his the arm of his chair and gave a soft growl.

Up above the Royal Chambers he occupied, black cloud glittered in a warning Loki King saw and ignored as he sat on the windowsill.

"He's just as pathetic as the rest" Loki King told him.

Thor King gave him a warning glance.

"All he does is lie…and heal" Loki King said "did you know he tried undoing your work? _Your_ work?"

"Loki…"

It was the name he uttered in privacy and it was a warning this time; one that was finally heed.

Loki King sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Forget it" he muttered and walked over.

Thor watched as Loki sauntered over and straddled his lap.

"We don't have time for them" Loki said, placing his hands on Thor's shoulders "right now, we are _us_. Just us"

Their kiss was harsh and unyielding.

Thor even more so.

He took Loki with anger rather than passion, making him scream in pain and pleasure alike before he fell on him.

They didn't touch, they didn't talk but sometime later, Thor became aware of Loki slipping out of bed and leaving the room.

He didn't stop him nor did he let it brother his sleep.

Thor simply turned over and closed his eyes, the scarred face of his lover floating before his dreams.

 


	3. Till There's Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in the aftermath of his fear and terror, Loki ended up doing the one thing he never thought he would

So in the aftermath of his fear and terror, Loki ended up doing the one thing he never thought he would – and had never outright done for anyone before. Not his mother, not Odin when he had been his father and certainly not his teachers or others. He always found a way to avoid, a loophole to manipulate, a crevice to sneak through. He never truly did until now. And it was because of the mind numbing _fear_ of what would happen to this child he'd hidden for so long or his mother.

Loki obeyed.

He obeyed when he was told to come for his daily flogging; a punishment for lying to Kaos. He obeyed when he was summoned for other random tasks his nefarious look alike could think of. He obeyed when he saw nothing but humiliation for him ahead and he obeyed when he was told to remain out of sight of Thor King.

The man was rarely seen by Asgard.

He remained hidden while Loki King ruled with an iron fist and a resolve unbreaking. He killed as punishment and tortured for fun.

Should someone repeat a question, Loki King burned them alive. Should someone dare to glance at him when he would rather they didn't; they would be tossed out of the highest window.

Everyone feared him, everyone hid when he came or when they thought he was around.

He walked the castle with its bloody walls and evil atmosphere until he deigned to seek some company other than the men and women he had entranced.

Sometimes the company survived; other times it didn't. He changed it as people would change clothes.

Mayhap a young maid lowered her gaze when she should have run. Or an errand boy took too long in standing when he should have been running.

Other times, Loki King picked at random.

He wished his company to be varied and spiced and only once, when Loki walked to the healers and back, did he crash into him.

Kaos had smiled; he never saw Loki apart from their daily meet and had wanted the small encounter to linger, clearly, and Loki needed to work.

He'd made himself healer to Asgard; the most he could do to remain under the notice of these monsters and still work on his own plan.

It was inevitable, then, that Loki was summoned from his brother's bedside one day by Kaos in the midst of his treatment.

He looked up at his mother slowly; she was unaware of what happened in these visits Loki took to them and she asked every time he returned.

Loki never told.

He waited till they slept, all of them, before gingerly tending to as many wounds as he could and waited for another day to bring more.

And now he felt uncertain; perhaps this was punishment for resisting Loki King's advances the other day?

Surely the man was twisted enough.

"I'm coming" Loki nodded to Volstagg; an omen to them now. One who brought forth death.

"Now, slave" Volstagg said and moved forward.

Hearing his mother's gasp and Thor's rasp of pleading made Loki tense like nothing else as their hypnotized comrade advanced and gripped his upper arm tight.

"Loki…"

His mother's voice was soft and fearful as Loki was dragged out of the healer's wing.

He lost his footing a few times before he managed to catch it but Volstagg released him not.

Would that he could, Loki wished dearly to ram a sharp object in Volstagg's eye and run.

But harming Volstagg was akin to harming Kaos and Loki didn't wish to do that.

Yet.

The doors to the mad ruler's chambers arrived far too quickly and Volstagg shifted his grip to Loki's wrist as he opened the doors and entered.

"The slave, as you ordered, sir"

"Place him there, good man" Kaos said from the vast depths of the chamber he'd taken; Thor's.

Volstagg nodded and Loki found himself being dragged ahead with no ceremony until he was placed in a corner by a table laden with food.

"Leave us"

"Aye, my King" Volstagg bowed, the stench of blood and grime strong from him, and left with a resonating thud of the door.

"Bring me a tray, Loki" Kaos ordered as he lounged on a divan by the balcony, watching the blood tinted skies and the smoke that constantly fed it "anything you would desire to eat.

Everything...

Loki wished to throw himself upon this food and finish it all, that's how famished he was. These monsters gave out scraps when they were done and though the rest of Asgard suffered as their princes did not; they were at least well fed.

If their spilled guts were anything to judge by.

"Now, Loki" Kaos said

Moving over to lift the one closest, Loki brought it forward to Kaos.

Kaos, dressed in a simply black robe that once belonged to Thor, smiled up at him "Took you long enough"

He shouldn't smile, Loki reasoned. It made him look savage.

"Set it down here" Kaos commanded.

Knowing what to do, unlike his brother, Loki bowed his head and set it on the small table before his crazed replica.

"And go fetch my brother"

Loki stilled.

He had met the creature named Vral only once; truly met him days ago – or was it weeks? – when he was abruptly beckoned on the eve of Thor's injury.

It wasn't something he cherished and one look at Kaos confirmed that he knew.

"Go on" Kaos gestured then sneered "and catch a glimpse of your brat while you are at it"

For a moment, Loki considered shoving his fist in the too happy face. But he resisted.

Not now.

Nodding once more, Loki turned.

His feet faltered only when Kaos sang out from behind him.

"Take your time"

A chill and a shudder tore through Loki and a fright he couldn't control managed to crawl and settle in his heart.

He knew the base desires of these two. Many had talked about their incestuous relationship and how they blatantly ignored common decency if a poor servant was about.

He knew how twisted they were and how they called each other brothers before, after and during their heinous sexual acts.

And he knew what he looked like.

He just wished Thor King didn't think as he had suddenly done.

So taking a deep breath, the god of Chaos walked in his servants clothes, to the master he found himself with.

He gave a look to the doors that once housed Odin – a man Loki had heard still lived in the dungeons.

They had been magnificent once, gold and shining, radiating strength.

Now they were red and dripped in blood enchanted to glisten and stay fresh.

It made him sick.

Slowly, as one going to his death, Loki knocked on the door.

It was the sound of a death knoll; one meant for death because it was a door never opened.

Vral didn't come out to the world save the time he destroyed Asgard or the time he destroyed Thor. No one saw him, but they knew he was.

A god

Loki pushed open the door and immediately felt static lift the hair on the back or his neck – or was it fear?

The room was dark, but the moment he entered he knew he was watching him. He knew he was being watched and as his eyes got used to it, the room was ablaze with light, making him raise a hand to cover his eyes from the light.

Thor King sat on Odin's throne.

He was sprawled on it, looking magnificent and _stunning_ in his beauty.

Smooth face, high cheek bones and hair so straight and in place. Vral was beautiful, he was gorgeous and made to be courted.

Like death.

"My lord" Loki resisted the urge to vomit after saying that phrase "dinner is served"

He received no response and expected none, so he turned to make his escape in haste.

He pulled open the door to leave and gasped involuntarily when it snapped shut again. His back went ramrod straight and his body tensed when he felt _his_ presence right behind him.

And Loki's fears came true.

As he stood there, heart hammering, spine tingling and fear locked in his throat, Loki felt the static from the man behind him as Vral lifted a hand.

Loki closed his eyes and repressed a shiver as his hair, a traitorous lock that had fallen over his shoulder, was brushed back and tucked behind his ear.

Loki breathed erratically as lips, far too perfect, touched his ear and spoke.

"Bring it to me"

Loki bit his lip to silence his whimper and closed his throat around the gasp that would have escaped when he felt a large hand on the small of his back, nudging him forward.

The door clicked open and Loki ran.

He wasn't ashamed, not when his heart hammered as it did, and went to lean against a pillar, taking in deep gales of breath.

His entire being shuddered at the horror he experienced and he felt nauseous at the wrongness of it.

Then his world centered and he knew that his absence would be noted.

Pushing his horror and disgust aside, Loki walked back into Kaos' chambers.

Loki King sneered at him "Done already?"

"Lord Vral wishes to dine in his chambers"

He left the implication of Kaos presence there hang in the air.

Loki King frowned "Very well"

He jumped to his feet, running a hand over himself to dress in something more than a robe and smiled.

"Bring these along, slave" he ordered and walked past Loki.

Loki went to obey and considered pouring poison in the food. He dismissed the idea instantly because nothing other than his own son's poison could kill these beasts.

Patience…

All in good time.

Loki bent down to retrieve the tray and it was then he froze.

His scars, the welts and the wounds on his back were gone. All of them. He felt the material of his servants clothes on him, not pain, and though the revelation was relieving, it also scared the hell out of him.

He knew who did this and when.

What he wanted to know was _why_.

What had Vral planned.

Jolted out of his thoughts by black and red clouds darkening the skies, Loki strode purposefully to the chambers once occupied by his mother and her king.

When he arrived, Loki King was lounging beside Thor King.

"Ah" Kaos greeted him "I had wondered where you had gone off to. Place them here"

Loki bowed and placed the food down at once.

He intended to leave now, far too close to these monsters he was. But as he turned, his name was called again and he faced Loki King.

"We have a request for you, young Loki"

Demand – not request. Refuse and see what happens.

That's what the words meant.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back in respect – or restraint - and waited for the monster to speak once more.

"We wish this child, your brat" Loki King said "to be raised by a parent – his parent. And since we are short of those, we wish for you to remain here and take charge of your young ward instead of that depressing woman"

Loki's heart hammered in his chest and he forced his face to remain impassive.

"What do you say?" Loki King asked

"I accept"

"Good" he chuckled and turned to Vral "You may kill her"

"No!"

All movement stopped when Loki spoke.

Even he himself froze at his own daring.

"No?" Loki King repeated and chuckled "that almost sounded like an order"

Loki swallowed "Nay, not an order – just…"

"You wish her to live?" Loki King asked.

Vral simply watched and it made Loki far too nervous.

"Aye"

Loki King chuckled as if Loki had told him a great joke.

"That is impossible" he eventually said "I must get rid of her"

Loki flinched when he stood and Kaos flinched when Vral's large hand rested on his own, halting him.

Kaos looked down at him and not for the first time, Loki wondered if they could communicate in their minds because Vral never spoke but Kaos always heeded.

As now, when the maniac sat back in his seat, eyes on his lover, he didn't utter a word till he turned to Loki.

His scarred face was serene "Go tell the woman to take your place at the healers"

Nodding, Loki went to do as he was asked.

Sigyn was sleeping when he arrived in the chambers.

It was Thor's and later his own nursery when they were children and situated deep within the bed chambers. Loki ignored all and ran ahead, banging open the doors.

Sigyn startled awake "My prince!"

She ran forth and grabbed his hands to lift to her mouth in their traditional Asgardian manner of respect.

"What is it?"

Loki sighed "You are relieved of these duties and sent to the healer's wing"

Sigyn, face dirty and eyes haunted, stared "What?"

Loki nodded "Go. Before those monsters change their mind and drag you back."

She nodded and obeyed.

One thing Aesir were now; fast. These monsters were volatile and impulsive.

At least Loki King was. The other Loki hadn't seen enough of to judge – yet.

As soon as she left, closing the door behind her, Loki went to his child.

Vali slept a fitful sleep in his cot, hugging his pillow close.

He was fed well and Loki knew he owed Sigyn greatly. She probably starved to feed his child.

The child he had hidden from everyone for so long.

When he knew Amora was expecting his child, he had told her to keep it a secret. And though Amora was unreliable at best, she obeyed.

Loki met the child in secret whenever he could and always had money to be spent on him. He was waiting for a proper time to tell his Odin he had fathered a child, but things had gone so wrong he never got the chance.

And now he probably never could.

So he spent as much time with the boy as he could. And in that moment, those days he met him and took care of him, Loki's heart was Vali's. The boy didn't deserve this life and Loki was going to protect him as much as he would his own life.

It was a vow he made with himself. Loki was all this boy had and no matter how cruel Loki could be, he could never harm a child. He would look after this one.

Like now, when he transformed his hand to Jotun and waved a thin ice over his child to ward off the heat.

Vali relaxed immediately and Loki tentatively touched his skin to further cool him.

The four year old leaned into his touch and hummed in pleasure.

"You!"

Loki spun around, shielding his child when Kaos materialized behind him at the doors. Loki king sneered at him "Did I say you weren't to return?"

Loki stilled at the ignored, unspoken order.

"I'm sorry, I …"

"Not yet" Loki King said "but you will be. Wake the child and bring him to me"

Loki went pale.

Kaos grinned "Come on, hurry up"

"Please…" Loki whispered "please, don't make my child pay for my fault. Do what you wish to me, but please leave him be"

Kaos laughed "What makes you think I will listen to you? Now bring the child over or I shall do it myself"

He was waiting, Loki realized.

Monster that he was, he was waiting for Loki to obey.

So, Loki swallowed and turned to rouse his son gently.

"Vali…"

The boy, an angel, woke instantly and gazed up at his father.

He gave a small smile and raised himself on his knees, arms extended in silent askance to be lifted.

Biting his lip, Loki bent down and felt his boy's arms go around his neck in nothing but trust. He felt like crying as he picked him up and turned.

He placed a protective hand behind Vali's head and gazed at Loki King.

"Come on, move" Kaos said, turning and leading the way.

Loki held his child to his chest, the small life he brought into his world, and walked on feet that felt like lead.

They were back in the other chambers sooner than Loki wanted.

Vral sat before a fire watching the flames burn.

"Here they are" Loki King said, halting Loki with a raised hand.

As Kaos went to lounge in a chair, Vral stood.

Loki felt the blood drain from his face and held onto his child tighter and stepped back with every step Vral took.

Kaos chuckled and watched.

Loki, eyes wide and apprehensive, watched the wraith approach him and didn't see what lay behind him.

He tripped over something carelessly thrown and Vali yelped when Loki's back met the cold hard floor, leaving him stunned.

But Loki's gaze never left Vral as he advanced. Using one hand to keep Vali to him, he used the other to feel the way behind him as he skid back.

He froze when he felt the wall behind him.

Kaos laughed when Loki ran out of space to run and Vral finally fenced him in.

"Please" Loki whispered, holding his son close

Vral said nothing, nor did his beautiful face depict anything. He simply reached down and grabbed Loki's arm to pry it off his child.

"Father!" Vali held on tighter to Loki's neck.

Loki shook his head "No, no, please don't take him, please…!"

Thunder roared outside, making Vali cling to his father as Loki tried extracting his hand from Vral's and keep him close.

"Father…"

"Please don't do this!" Loki was unashamed of his pleading "please, Thor!"

For a second time that night, a deafening silence followed.

But this one was smothering and lethal. It was black and choking and it was going to kill Loki.

He had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were wide in anticipation.

"What did you call him?" Kaos rasped, standing.

"I … I … I didn't mean to…I …" he looked back at Vral, who in turn watched him impassively "forgive me, I …"

"I should rip that tongue out of your mouth" Kaos advanced, moving to do just that.

Loki looked away as Loki King raised a hand, curse already prepared and brought down to his face.

Abruptly, a hand reached out to grasp Kaos' wrist.

Loki King stared at Thor King, the spell sparkling out. His eyes held anger and were stunned; just like Loki.

Vral shook his head once and tightened his hold on Loki King's wrist. There was something akin to pleading in his gaze.

"Get out"

It took Loki a minute to realize he was the one being addressed and he looked at Loki King.

"Get that brat out of here and leave" Loki King spoke "return in an hour"

Loki didn't need another word.

Holding Vali close, Loki ran to the door, uncaring of anything other than the need to get his child away from these monsters.

He tore through the halls, not looking back even when a lightning bolt tore the skies in half.

***

"So this cherub is your little secret?"

Loki smiled softly as Frigga cooed over his son. She magicked tendrils of different colors before Vali and made him giggle as he tried to catch them.

They sat on Thor's bed as the thunder god lay still and unmoving from the waist down. A blanket was thrown over his too cold limbs and feet that received far too little circulation and Thor pulled it up higher.

The two other attendants were holding food for little Vali and handed it to Thor when he asked for them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Thor asked as he gave Vali a spoonful of mixed vegetables.

Loki shrugged "I had my reasons"

"Which were?" Frigga prompted in a voice that indicated she would tolerate no nonsense.

Loki shifted his gaze to where Sigyn slept. She had been severely dehydrated and malnourished and Frigga had tended to her instantly.

Loki shrugged again "I didn't wish for you to know. I caused enough mischief as it was and didn't know how well you would take it"

 _How well Odin would take it_ he meant.

Thor and Frigga shared a look that said they heard the unspoken and went back to their activities.

Vali opened his mouth himself this time as Thor extended the spoon and smiled when he finally grabbed the ribbons Frigga conjured.

"Father, look" Vali turned to show them off.

Loki smiled at him "Very impressive"

It seemed to satisfy the boy, who went back to his ribbons and opened his mouth for Thor.

Thor chuckled and obliged, giving him more vegetables.

"Why did he want you there all of a sudden?" Thor asked Loki

Loki shrugged "I know naught save the fact that he wished me to be there and take care of Vali. I didn't object"

Frigga nodded "We understand"

"I taught Sigyn the healing potions I have been using" Loki told Thor "she will help you"

"And you?" Thor asked, giving his nephew more food "who shall look after you?"

"No one" Loki told him "I need none"

Frigga looked up at him but Vali got her attention before she could speak. He wanted more ribbons.

Thor kept staring at Loki, though and he didn't move his brilliant gaze.

A short silence fell as Loki watched his child.

They had washed him and he looked healthy. Thor still fed him and would continue to do so, Loki knew.

Vali seemed to have forgotten what was happening and enjoyed the modest pampering as long as he could.

Thunder hollered, turning the sky white and startling everyone.

Vali screamed and jumped forward to wrap his arms around Frigga's neck.

When it was over, Loki looked to Thor.

His time was up.

A part of him wanted to defy and see what those monsters would do, but the other part, the father, forbade him.

Oh how he longed to leave Vali here and go face them alone; but he couldn't.

So his words were nails going down his throat

"Vali" he said softly "dearest heart, we have to go"

"No" the child said, holding on to Frigga tightly "I don't wish to go back"

Loki felt his heart being sliced "My dear, I know, but we have to"

The boy turned then, eyes tearing up "I want Mother"

Loki froze.

Frigga hugged the child close and Thor turned away.

It was no secret that Amora was dead. Slain by Thor King as though she were an insect.

The man had done it before he claimed Vali for himself.

Loki swallowed and tried again "Darling, your mother isn't here yet. Come on, love, we have to hurry"

"But I don't want to…" the child whimpered.

"I know" Loki whispered and leaned over to take him from his mother's arms "I know, my darling, I know"

Vali began to weep in his shoulder and Loki felt never more like monster than he did then.

He carried the boy to those dreaded chambers once more. He pushed open the doors and walked in, keeping his gaze lowered, like a servant was expected to do.

Vral was on the balcony and didn't see him as Loki walked forward with quick steps. He closed the nursery door behind him and went to the cot that had been laid out for Vali.

There was another, bigger one for Loki and without thinking, Loki went and joined the two together, making a rather large bed for them both.

Having lived here his entire life, Loki knew where the sheets were and dragged out cool ones to place on their beds. Pillows and blankets came next.

It looked – nice – better than it had a few moments ago and Loki climbed on with his child.

"Rest, my heart" he told his son "or play with your ribbons if you wish"

Vali nodded and put his ribbons down to line them up and trace them. He dragged them into the air, mimicking snakes or on the sheets.

Halfway into his game, Loki joined in and they both chased each other's ribbons about.

It was over far too soon when Loki heard the bedchamber door close. Immediately he sat before his child shielding him. 

But the moment he heard the first moan, Loki felt sick.

"They play a lot" Vali told him

Loki thanked Sigyn and went about distracting Vali.

Even when those monsters got louder and the bed began to hit the wall, thumping with each scream of ecstasy, Loki remained focused on his game and Vali heard nothing.

"Slave"

Loki felt a chill crawl up his spine before he made to get out of the bed. He bid Vali to remain in his game and marched to the door, opening it slowly.

Loki King's voice came from the draped bed.

"Fetch us dinner" he was told "hurry"

Loki closed Vali's door before going to do as he was asked.

The servants that had the dinner prepared roamed about, not knowing who to look to and when Loki arrived, they relaxed

"Your Highness" they breathed "we knew not which room to take it and…"

"It's alright" Loki took the trays from them, wondering why they were so warm towards him.

He wasn't Thor.

He was the traitor.

"Leave them in the halls when you bring them over and set a time" Loki told them "I shall collect them later"

"Aye, your majesty"

They balanced the food for him and he took it into the chambers. It was quiet a task as he set the table and glasses. He ignored the laughter that came from the bed chambers.

He knocked on it to announce their dinner and went to get the jugs of ale.

He carried one in each hand and moved slowly.

When he opened the door and closed them, he was glad that he didn't spill a drop. He straightened from the slight hunch he was in…

To drop the jugs from limp fingers.

They fell with a crash but Loki didn't even look.

His gaze was on Vral and how he held his son in his lap as he ate his dinner, beautiful blue eyes focused on Loki.

***

Vali looked ready to cry as he sat in Vral's lap, his hand fisted in the dark material of Thor King's trousers to keep from falling.

Loki King smiled at Loki

"Little klutz" he snickered "do get us more"

Loki didn't move; torn between his desire to run to his child and do as he was asked to hasten this terror.

"Loki?" Kaos prompted "get us your drink and you can have him back"

Like a dog and treat.

Loki simply turned and ran to do as he was bid. It seemed an eternity when he raced back from the kitchens but he managed it.

When he ran in, panting, Loki King was on the balcony, Vali at his hip as he showed him the burning Asgard.

Loki, hands trembling, set the jugs on the table and watched his son.

He grabbed Vral's goblet and filled it up, giving Vali glances in between. He extended the goblet to Thor King and his eyes shifted to Vali as the boy pushed against Kaos.

Loki gasped and his head spun around when Thor King grabbed his wrist rather than the goblet.

Loki stared, eyes large and heart hammering as Vral locked gazes with him. His large thumb moved across Loki's sensitive inner wrist and Loki shuddered in revulsion.

Thor King smiled at him and tugged him closer.

Loki pulled back but it was no use and soon, Thor King's face was inches from his own.

Vali gave a terrified shriek.

Thor King released him when Loki pulled this time and went back to his drink.

"Squirming little horror!" Loki king shouted, ready to hurl Vali to the floor.

"No!" Loki ran forward and caught the child to his chest "He's just hungry, forgive him"

Loki King snorted "Get him away from here. Then come back and clean the damned mess you made"

"Yes" Loki muttered and ran.

He kept his gaze lowered and felt Thor King's eyes on him till he vanished.

Loki managed to stifle his disgust and fear till he was alone and only gave it the satisfaction of gasp; loud enough to ease him.

Looking back at the doors he had shut and secured for his son, Loki went ahead to get a large cloth and clean up the ale he had dropped.

Unattended, the liquid had spread to a large portion of the floor with the result that Loki, prince of Asgard, had to crawl on his hands and knees to clean it after he fetched two cloths from a closet the servants used.

Both tyrant rulers were on the balcony, talking and muttering amongst themselves.

Loki, on the pretense of wiping the floor clean, slowly edged closer in an attempt to hear what it was the two were saying.

"… have to wait a little longer. I sense it will not end well in haste" Kaos said

Vral rumbled a reply "I have no qualms. You have my trust and I know you shall make good enough time"

Loki King scoffed "Of course you have no qualms. You're happy here – the company seems to thrill you"

Vral sighed "Loki…"

Loki gave him an angry glare and opened his mouth to speak. At the last moment, though, he caught Loki in his peripheral vision.

"You! Have you not cleaned enough?!" Loki King hollered "get out!"

Loki abandoned what he was doing, feigning fear – though it didn't need much feigning – and sprinted to the door.

To paste himself against it and listen.

There were more words exchanged, frantic and angry and quiet apologetic murmurs.

Then, when Loki thought their trivial problems over, Loki King shouted in anger.

"You want to _what_!?"

Vral muttered something.

A moment later there was a hard thud and something crashed; probably the tray of food.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me again!" Loki King shouted "understand?"

There was no response but a moment later, Loki heard soft coddling words.

There was rustling of clothes and the clicking of boots.

"Loki!"

Loki flinched as his name was hollered and waited a heart beat before opening the door and pretending to walk in.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked

"Clean that up" Kaos ordered, nodding to the tray, food and table he had upturned.

"Yes, my lord" Loki muttered and went to clean the mess.

He cleaned it deftly and when he was done and bout to take it away, Kaos grinned.

"Now go to the wall and take your position"

Loki felt his heart drop.

For a moment, foolishly, he had thought he was to forgo his daily ritual. That since his wounds were healed, he wasn't going to have them opened again.

He shouldn't have been this naïve.

Sighing and licking his dry lips, Loki went to take his position. When he stripped his shirt off, Kaos snickered.

"My, my someone has been rather clever. Maybe we should double the lashes tonight, yes?"

Loki closed his eyes and forced his whimpering to halt.

But he still cried out at the first whip of that barb.

***

When all of Asgard was sleeping; or trying to, Kaos sat on the balcony of his temporary new home.

The heat was stifling him and he was sweating in the uncomfortable surroundings.

He looked behind him, to the bed where Vral – Thor – lay and then upward to the red skies.

Sighing, he released thick and bold tendrils of magic; almost solid in their nature. They rose with the winds and soon, he felt the temperature drop by degrees.

It was bearable now and he sighed.

Had he asked, Vral would have made it rain.

But he was giving his brother a wide berth. He neither sought him out nor did he disregard what he said. But he refused to talk unless initiated and he knew it bothered him because Vral had snapped at him more than once.

Kaos knew the real reason Vral was irritated.

And he didn't like it.

His hand twitched for the desire to exact retribution but he couldn't come up with anything that would satisfy him at the moment.

Thor gave a monster of a snore.

And inspiration struck like the lightning his lover controlled.

***

Thor wheezed painfully, clenching his fist in pain as more and more of it hit his crippled form.

He had been a warrior; the finest in Asgard, once enough protection for the entire realm. His rage was legendary and his bloodlust was the subject of many tales.

He was Thor

God of Tunder

Bringer of Storms

Lord of Lightning

A cripple

The last definitely broke him.

He unclenched and fisted his hand again, trying to keep from falling into the abyss of self pity and loathing.

He repeated what Loki had told him a week and a half ago.

This was not his fault. This was done to him. He didn't deserve it. 

But as much as he tried to think that, embrace it, _believe_ it.

He couldn't.

Because this was his fault. He should have been faster, he should have been better, he _was_ better. He was Thor…

And now he was a cripple.

His head, one that had fallen back in defeat, raised and he looked at his covered feet. He tried to move his toes. _Tried_ because he was so afraid.

He swallowed loudly; his fears making his throat dry.

Thor licked his lips, took a deep breath through the nose and released through his mouth...once

Twice

Three times, before he lifted the blanket off his legs.

For the first time in his life, Thor looked upon his own self like he hadn't seen it before. He never knew what his feet looked like.

And now, when they were useless, when he knew how much he'd taken them for granted, he didn't think he could look away.

He was shivering and couldn't, just couldn't get himself enough courage to try and move them.

Not even try and twitch a toe.

And he had ten.

Thor growled and slammed a fist harshly on the mattress under him.

"Coward!"

His voice echoed in the empty room. There was no one there to witness his cowardice.

No one but him. Both to comfort and berate.

He looked at his feet again and licked his dry lips once more.

Moving his feet had never seemed so terrifying before. He fisted his hands in the sheets and pulled till he thought he was going to tear them.

His teeth clenched tightly and his jaw hurt as he put so much effort into the movement but _so_ scared to do.

"Come on…" he muttered.

Then he sent it, the soft command, the one that held his heart so badly.

He could feel it slide from his mind, down past his neck, down his shattered back and his legs and…

Nothing happened.

"No" Thor begged

His foot didn't move; didn't even shift as he watched it so intensely.

No

The heartache was so _intense_ it brought tears to his eyes.

"Come on!"

He tried to kick and scream in anger…

But he could only scream.

He couldn't kick.

He couldn't move.

Cripple.

Thor threw his head back and screamed to the skies, lighting them on fire and roaring with the thunder as it clashed with another's power.

It was blood curling.

"Thor?"

Thor gasped, started in surprise when he saw Sif standing at the doorjamb, leaning into the room.

Her clothes were as dirty as he last remembered and her hair just as disheveled. Her face was haunted and tired and her eyes empty.

"Sif!" Thor called loudly.

He hadn't seen her since the day he broke.

She smiled softly and looked around; the fear evident in her eyes. She trotted over, closing the door behind her.

"Sif, where have you been?" Thor asked as she came over, holding her hand.

She shook her head and sat down opposite him, by his useless feet.

"Never mind that" she said softly, brushing back a strand of hair "You…I heard what happened, Thor. I …"

When she broke off, Thor squeezed her hand in reassurance "Sif"

She looked away, down at the floor, unable to see his pain.

"Hey"

She let him tip her face up to his.

"I'm alright" he said "see? I am whole…just a little damaged. I'll be fine"

His words were blades working up his throat because not only did he disbelieve them, he knew his legs would remain deadened possibly forever.

This is what he would be always.

He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and chuckled – a sound tragic.

"Tears?" he asked "from the mighty shield maiden Sif? Is a celebration in order?"

She gave a short wet laugh, glistening in tears.

"Sadly, it's not the first time I shed them" she spoke, rubbing her cheek into his large palm

"Truly?" Thor asked "when has this miracle taken place before? Perhaps during you lady times?"

She wasn't offended at the crude joke; she was used to them.

Laughing, she prodded his stomach and gained a genuine laugh.

"Still a rude ass, you are" she scolded

Thor smiled and brushed her dirty hair back.

"I missed you, Thor"

Thor blinked slowly and his hand began to stroke her cheekbone.

"As I you"

Their mouths met with more passion Thor thought himself capable of. He pulled her up, careful enough not to shift his shattered spine, and right beside him, deepening the kiss and growling into it.

She tipped her head up for more access and he obliged, nipping and pulling till she arched against him.

"I…" she gasped, hand fisting in Thor's hair to pull him closer for a kiss, ramming their lips together in a gesture as fierce as her fighting and it made Thor groan and pull her even closer till he lay half across his chest.

"I have a confession…" she moaned, hands tight on his biceps.

Thor kissed her and lowered his head to her neck, nibbling there "Go ahead…tell me…"

Sif moaned and moved higher. She licked an erotic stripe from his collarbone to his ear and caught his earlobe between her teeth.

"I lied"

Thor, who had his hands around her, chuckled and kissed her shoulder "Really?"

At first the chuckle was attributed to his lust.

But when Sif pulled back and Thor found himself looking into poison green eyes, he froze in horror.

Kaos smiled at him, still enveloped in his arms.

"Yes" he confessed

Thor gasped, took in air to scream in horror and whimpered when Kaos laid a hand over his mouth.

"Easy…" Loki King soothed, looking into fear filled eyes as he levered himself to loom over Thor.

Tears quivered in Thor's eyes as he looked up, hands rising defensively.

A small noise escaped his throat.

Kaos clicked his tongue "You really are a bad man, Thor"

Thor startled, gasping, when Kaos straddled him and looked at him, smiling down at him.

He raised a finger and traced it on the side of his face "As soon as you get better…"

He fingered the collar of Thor's soft shirt.

"I'll break you again" he told him "then I'll keep you, I'll have you and…"

He lowered the hand from Thor's mouth and gently pulled his lower lip down.

"Own you"

Without warning, he rammed his hand right into Thor's chest.

***

Sigyn walked over to the healing chambers, her hands filled with medicine, gauze and other things patients would need.

Patient, she corrected herself after a long moment.

Thor was the only one that remained there. Others had burns and bruises and scrapes and broken bones that would fix.

Thor was the only one that remained; that couldn't go anywhere.

The only one crippled.

Many had died – far too many.

Burnt alive under the fearsome terror of the two creatures that ruled them and their sadistic nature, or killed for their daring many Aesir had been lost – far too many.

But Thor was the only one with this nature and somehow she found it terribly cruel. Thor was a creature of action and movement.

He had never taken well to being ill or bedridden. And now he hadn't moved in more than a week – mayhap three. It must be driving him insane.

She hadn't even seen Sif for a long time and it worried her to the point of breaking her heart.

No one knew where another was; especially in the castle and the ever changing duties.

She knew nothing about anyone; not even Theoric.

Oh, what she would give to have a moment of knowledge of her husband.

Thor lay silent, staring at the ceiling when she entered.

She smiled at him "My prince, I have your potion if you will it"

Thor didn't reply.

Sigyn moved about, placing all supplies around and in closets. She lifted the vial and walked over to him.

"Are you ready, my prince?"

Thor didn't reply and Sigyn frowned.

"Your majesty?"

No response. Thor just kept staring at the ceiling; unblinking.

"Thor?" her voice shook.

She waved a hand over his eyes.

He didn't even blink.

The vial dropped from her hands and she ran, screaming for Frigga.

***

Loki wiped the sweat from his brow with a forearm.

He kneeled on the balcony and scrubbed the floor; another degrading task for him to finish.

His hands were red from all the rubbing and his back hurt so much he knew he was going to have a hard time standing up after he was done.

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Vali. The boy sat in the precipice of room and balcony, playing with his ribbons and a carved horse.

The horse was a present from Thor and a talent Loki didn't know the man possessed.

Whenever Loki went to get salve for his wounds and wipe his blood without anyone finding out. He placed Vali under Thor and Frigga's care to distract them as he tended to himself.

It wasn't hard.

They loved the boy and managed well enough to keep themselves busy enough for Loki to do what he wished without being discovered.

He turned back to his work, wiping his forehead once more because even with the recently lowered temperatures, it was still hot enough to make him feel dizzy when he worked for hours straight as he was doing these days.

Lately, he had graduated further, an actual slave now.

He worked all day and received his beatings twice daily without complaint.

The only good thing he got out of this was the amount of time he spent with Vali and therefore protected him from harm.

He sighed and stopped a moment before he leaned back on his knees and pushed his hair back.

It was the seventh time he had cleaned this place and all because Kaos wished it.

He still had three more times to go and usually he would have found a way to cheat, but he was aware – very aware – of a pair of bright cerulean eyes that watched him from afar.

His attempts at cheating were not well met when caught.

He touched his back and winced when he felt the muscle move and tense.

His back was smooth as it always was after his flogging thanks to the wraith that seemed always on his shoulders.

Sighing, he placed the cloth on the ground and turned to where Vali sat.

Loki turned pale when he found his son missing.

"Vali!"

He called and looked around but Vali wasn't there. His toys lay where they were.

"Vali!" Loki called in a panicked voice.

He unfolded his knees to stand and promptly screamed in pain when searing pain shot up his numb legs, rendering them useless.

Loki cried out as he fell on the clean floor, hitting his head on the marble as needles – incredibly sharp and searing – forced into his skin, piercing nerves and ramming through, tearing them.

He gasped, holding his leg and squeezing, trying to get feeling past the pain. It was not working; the pain was so intense and unwavering that all he could do was try and breathe through it.

It was a spell.

Kaos, that bastard, had placed a curse on him, probably to make sure he didn't move until his job was done.

"Vali!" he yelled, trying to get his son back, to get him to answer.

He fell back with a strangled shout of agony and curled to his side as much as he was able to.

He was bleeding from where he hit his head but cared none. He needed to get up, get to his son. He tried working his magic, his desperation taking over, and yelled in pain when the collar around his throat began to electrocute him, throwing him on his back, writhing in agony, unable to scream because the collar tightened in warning when he didn't stop reaching for his magic.

Then it stopped.

Loki gasped for breath, panting like madman as his blurring vision began to clear.

He twitched and whined when he felt his legs _burn_ now. It had gone past the searing stinging pain and he felt as if his legs were being charred off slowly.

He started when someone placed their hands on him.

Loki gasped when he saw Thor King crouching – no, looming – over him, his impassive face still and unmoving.

"Don't move" he was told.

Loki shuddered, automatically resisting the order and freezing – literally – when he realized he couldn't.

He couldn't even speak.

Loki watched with wide eyes as Thor King slid a hand behind his back and the other under his knees to hoist him in his arms.

He tried moving again, tried struggling but he couldn't.

This felt like magic…Thor with magic.

***

Thor King gave Loki a half lidded glance as the man, clearly apprehensive, looked up at him.

Without a word, Thor King carried Loki past the balcony and into his chambers.

His bed chambers.

Loki gave a high pitched whine when he saw Vali still and unmoving on the floor. He tried to move, tried to kick past the magic but his body remained limp and in Vral's command.

Oh, how that thought terrified him.

Loki's mouth opened on a wordless gasp when Vral simply turned towards the large, magnificent bed.

His words were gone; Vral had taken his words.

He lay Loki down on the soft bed and Loki gasped again when he felt his mobility returned.

He fought instantly, leaping up and aside and scrambling off.  His color drained when shot spears of pain shot through his legs, making him fall to his side, curling in pain, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned wordlessly.

Then Thor King pulled him back, igniting so much more agony in his cursed legs that Loki sobbed, until he was under his looming form.

His eyes went to his prone son and he rubbed his face in the sheets under him, glad he wasn't witness to what Vral was going to do to him. His hand fisted beside his face when Thor in placed a hand on his hip.

The pain began to recede.

Loki clenched his teeth over his lower lip and his hands in the sheets when the pain diminished; leaving a cold numbness is its wake.

The hand from his hip didn't move, nor did the one beside his head, Vral still loomed over him from behind.

And Loki was still afraid to look. He tried to speak and failed.

So actions became his crutch.

Slowly turning his head just enough, Loki peered to where Vali still lay.

Clearly, Thor King saw, because his resting had wandered and he began to pet Loki.

Like a dog.

Loki shuddered, looking for the correct moment to sprint, when he felt the probing hand slide up his side, his back, he closed his eyes as it moved over his chest to his neck.

Loki abruptly turned and dislodged Thor King and crawled to the edge of the bed. He cried out silently, when his ankle was grasped and he was dragged back, his tunic rising high on his torso.

His mind screamed because he couldn't and he thrashed like a held animal; feral and frantic. The sounds of his struggles were nothing but the slid of sheet, gasps of desperation and the leveled breathing before Thor King raised his hand with a curse held within it.

"Thor?" a voice sang out.

Vral looked down at Loki, gaze still impassive, hand still holding a spell while the other held Loki's thigh.

Loki jumped violently when Thor King released him.

He shot off the bed and fell on his knees beside his prone child.

He tried to speak and failed. A hand went to his throat and he looked at Thor King with agonized, hating eyes.

The man looked back calmly, unfazed.

Loki turned back to Vali, gently turning him over. His mouth hung open at how pale his child was. He shook him and received no response.

He touched his forehead and found it clammy then lowered his head to his chest to heart the faintest heartbeat.

He gazed at Vral, pleadingly, begging him.

Thor king raised a brow and slowly raised a finger and placed it on his lips.

_Keep silent. This is our secret_

That was what it meant and Loki nodded desperately, without thinking about what it meant for him.

Thor King nodded his ascension.

Vali gasped loudly, his tiny hands reaching for Loki's shirt and scrunching it in his fists, desperate for contact.

Loki pulled him close, hiding his tiny face in his chest. As the child panted for air, hands clutching his father tightly.

"You left me, Father" the small child accused

Loki opened his mouth to apologize, to soothe, but no sound came out. He turned once more to Thor King and touched his neck.

Thor King shook his head slowly.

Loki refused to look defeated and turned back to his ward. His child sought comfort and Loki couldn't speak.

So he buried his face in Vali's shoulder and huddled closer, still on his knees.

The doors were thrown open and Loki King walked in

"Thor, you have no idea what I just…"

Loki studied him, the strange beard on his face, the large scar over his eye and cheek. He saw the angry look he gave to Loki, then to Vral.

"What is he doing here!?" he demanded "I thought I gave him work"

"Clearly he has finished it" Thor King said, calmly.

"Then why is he here?" Loki King rasped, walking up to Loki.

Immediately Loki pushed Vali behind him and gasped when Loki King grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and lifted him high on his knees. His hands went to the powerful wrist holding his hair.

"Father!" Vali cried out and moved forward to hit Loki King; attack him like a brave warrior.

Had he a voice, Loki would have screamed.

Vali was thrown back by a powerful blast and screamed when he hit the wall.

Loki struggled to get loose and mouthed words and profanities as he pulled against the strong hand that held him in place.

Loki King laughed and yanked him back painfully.

"Worried about your child, are you?"

Thor King watched, head propped on his palm as his elbow rested on a raised knee.

Loki choked on a sob and lost his balance, falling on one hand and getting up again. He wasn't going to give up and even though his scalp _hurt_ he didn't stop trying to escape.

Loki King chuckled and turned to Thor King "Why can't he speak?"

Thor King answered with something Loki didn't see.

Loki King obviously did, because he laughed uproariously.

"We'll leave him like this a while"

Loki, eyes glistening, watched his son, trying to pry loose the hand in his hair.

"Though there has been one thing I wanted to do for a long time"

Loki heard the conjured blade and stilled when Kaos placed it on his jugular.

"Now stop squirming or I might cut you"

Loki gasped when a moment later, Kaos sliced through his hair hacking it off viciously and releasing him. He fell on his hands and without bothering to touch his sheared hair, ran to Vali.

He landed on his knees again, fearful of touching his child but wanting to hold him at the same time.

Behind him he heard laughter.

"Loki, when did you become so pathetic?" Kaos asked.

Loki ignored him in favor of gently lifting his son up in his arms. He touched his ribs, his arms and head to search for early signs of fracture or breakage.

There were bruises, but nothing seemed broken.

Loki held back a sob when he touched a bump of his son's forehead. He pulled Vali to his chest and rocked him, trying to soothe his own soul.

More laughter came from behind and the rustling of clothes.

Kaos and Vral murmured words to each other and Loki turned his head on the pretense of kissing his son's head to watch them.

Loki King was straddling Thor King's lap and kissed him lingeringly while the other remained somewhat aloof.

The more Kaos moved against him, the more motionless Vral became. It was a game and it didn't take Loki long to turn away.

Kaos was unpredictable and impulsive. He bordered on crazy and he killed to laugh. His soul was as twisted as his desires and his heart was black.

But one thing Loki noted, one thing registered to him only then.

Kaos had a weakness.

And as Loki once more settled his gaze on Vral, he knew he was going to exploit it.

***

Frigga was frantic.

She had tried everything from charms to hexes, to spells and curses till she was moved to sobbing and screaming and crying and begging.

But Thor didn't move.

He didn't stir and he didn't move. His eyes remained open and he breathed.

And that was it.

When Sigyn had found him in his comatose state, she had gone right to where Frigga slept; a somewhat clean servants quarter near the healing wing, and woken her in a flurry of words and fears.

Thor wasn't moving…

He wasn't responding.

He looks dead.

Frigga had ran over and calmed her beating heart with the fact that her boy was alive at least.

Then she had begun making potions and spells and concocted anything and everything she could.

She ended that to pray and cry and plead and beg.

And that was how Loki found her when he walked in with his child.

Frigga was kneeling on the floor, crying her heart out in despair while Thor lay still and unmoving.

Loki knew immediately this was what Kaos had meant.

Kaos was responsible for this.

Sigyn had run to him, grabbing his arms to plead with him, then grabbed Vali when Loki handed him to her, gesturing to his wounds.

She nodded and began tending to them, checking for broken bones and fractures like Loki had earlier done. He didn't berate or – nor could he – and went to hold his mother.

"A curse!" she had screamed, crying like she couldn't hold it in, like this was all she knew

And perhaps she did.

"My child is cursed!" she sobbed, hiding her face in Loki's shirt and weeping loudly.

Loki let her calm down, his gaze going to the immobilized Thor.

His enemy, his brother, was lying and staring at the ceiling, not moving at all. He only breathed and that was what Loki needed to show his mother.

He gently pried himself out of his mother's grasp and went to where Thor lay.

Gently, hesitantly, he raised a hand and placed it on Thor's chest.

Magic.

Dark and evil, resided there and it was so strong it didn't let Loki feel Thor's heartbeat. Instead it attacked him; softly at first and then with increasing warning. It was like pinpricks on the tips of his fingers that gradually got deeper and sharper and stung with more ferocity every time.

Loki expected to see blood when he pulled back but found none.

He put his fingers in his mouth anyway. It cooled the hurt.

"What is it?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer his mother and stopped.

He simply turned and went to grab a scroll and quill.

He dipped it in ink and quickly wrote out a few lines to Frigga.

"Your hair!" Frigga gasped.

Loki grimaced and added a few more lines.

He turned and gave it to Frigga.

_**Thor's curse is heavy. I cannot undo it, not with this dreaded collar on my throat and my magic sealed. The sorcery is dark and had it been in my grasp, exactly like mine. Which will make sense because Kaos is the one responsible. He took my voice too; I cannot speak until that monster deems it worthy. And my hair, yes, Mother. A cruel jest for him to laugh at. Please fret not for me, my son needs you more** _

Frigga turned her eyes to her younger child and the page crumpled in her fingers.

"Would that I could, I wish to drive acid stakes into their chests for harming my sons" she whispered "their day will come, my son, I shall make sure of it"

Loki never thought about it, but now when she _looked_ so terrifying, the Trickster realized his mother was every bit as intimidating as Odin himself.

Frigga spun on her heel and went to where her grandchild lay.

Loki watched as she ran her healing hands over him and fixed him.

He had to go back immediately; Loki knew.

He had snuck here when ordered to put the boy to bed and though those monsters were occupied at the moment, it wouldn't take long for them to notice his absence.

His gaze lifted to Thor again.

He didn't wish to admit, but seeing his elder brother lying so still seriously disturbed him.

***

It turned out Loki was right.

Loki King waited for him, whip folded in his hands when he arrived.

"Thrice the usual, then?"

***

Loki chuckled as he moved close to Thor that night.

That repulsive slave had been flogged and bled till he collapsed.

This wasn't punishment, no, Loki thought.

This was all good fun, really.

His punishments were clearly different.

"I was telling you before" Loki spoke "about something I did"

Thor rumbled and placed an arm behind his head as they lay in the draped bed "Aye?"

"I stole something" Loki said, resting his head on Thor's massive chest.

They rarely lay together after their coupling, but this was an exception. Loki had done something good and wanted to share it.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I'll have fun making you guess…"

"I have no time for that"

Loki furrowed his brow but chose to ignore it "Very well, then, look"

He lifted a hand and conjured a small bright blue orb. It was bigger than his fist and thumped after every moment or two, signaling life.

"A heart" Loki smiled at his lover "and brought out from a body whole and pure. I have never been able to that before and it seems only fitting that it was a success because of its previous owner."

He winked at Thor "Any guesses to whose it might be?"

"Thor?"

Loki laughed, throwing his head back "Yes! My first time stealing a heart and it fits well, does it not, that is was his."

He looked at the orb again, the essence of Thor's heart. He made it vanish and giggled in sadistic delight at his accomplishment.

Thor sighed "Cease your prattling brother. I have given all humor this paltry trick deserved, not pray let me sleep. You will have time aplenty for your childish games tomorrow"

With that, Thor rolled over and turned his back to Loki.

Loki stared, his face depicting disbelief and hurt a scant moment before he masked it.

Thor didn't even open his eyes when Loki curled into his back but he did give a contented hum and grabbed the man's hand when it slid over his middle.

He fell asleep a few moments later.

 


	4. Unmask Your Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting, something messed up. I will fix it, I promise

Frigga was asleep with her head on her prone son’s softly rising and falling chest.  
The mystery as to what Kaos had done to Thor was still unanswered and the past few days, Loki had helped as much as he could.  
It was dark magic, he knew. Much darker than he had ever delved into and it had taken Thor’s soul hostage.  
That was Loki’s guess.  
He was still unsure and until he was, there was nothing he could do.  
He went about doing his duties as the day went on. Nothing had changed and the stagnant situation he found himself in was close to driving him mad.  
Weeks, not days, weeks had gone by in which he received his flogging and felt his skin torn and ripped till he bled enough to collapse in a dead faint. Weeks had passed since these two monsters came with an agenda he didn’t know how to discover and weeks had gone by since Thor lay unmoving in bed, staring at the ceiling.  
Weeks had gone by since Loki lost his voice.  
He touched his throat now, a habit he didn’t release he had picked up, and watched as Vali went over to nudge Frigga awake.  
He smiled gently when Frigga startled and blinked, looking down at her grandchild with love and adoration alike.  
She hugged him close and her gaze lifted to Loki.  
Loki smiled back to her, short hair glinting in the light coming from the sconces on the walls, and nodded.  
Frigga’s eyes shifted to something behind Loki and her smile vanished.  
Loki stilled and a moment later, a voice laughed from behind him.  
“Is this not the sweetest, most disgusting thing I have ever seen?”  
Kaos grinned from behind him, lounging by the door.  
“A perfect little family”  
Loki pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and spun around to face him. Loki King gave him a brilliant smile.  
“Forget something?” he asked.  
Loki’s first instinct was to cringe.  
This man was a lunatic and he’d struck Loki more times than he had recalled – including his failure at Midgard.  
And he didn’t hesitate in hurting him just because he wanted to. Loki King a sadist and a bastard and Loki knew he would harm him right now, before his mother without a second thought.  
So he had to get him out of here lest he focus his insane attention on Frigga.  
There was truly nothing that came to mind. This was the time Loki was generally relieved of duty or punishment; this was the only time he got with his mother.  
Kaos clicked his tongue in mock scolding, then raised a hand to crook a finger at him “Come along”  
Loki thought, a frown on his face as he tried to recall an order, impulsive or serious, that he’d forgone. There was none.  
Loki swallowed and looked back to his mother, relieved that she had taken his child and hidden him behind her back, most probably shielded by magic.  
“Loki?”  
Loki spun around at the prompt and hesitated only a moment, mentally preparing himself for his flogging or some menial task Loki King had planned.  
He walked on feet that felt like lead as Loki King led him out of the door.  
As they walked the halls, the maniac reached out with his arm and placed it on Loki’s shoulders, pulling him closer.  
Loki tensed, lifting his shoulders defensively but he didn’t dare push him away for fear of offending, angering or amusing him.  
Kaos’ amusement was as dangerous as the rest of him.  
He seemed content, now and as they walked, the halls empty and theirs, he watched the dead and dying skies.  
“Loki, I want to have a word with you” he said, deeming his earlier demand of Loki forgetting something a lie “it’s something I have been thinking of for a long time and I think now is the right time to say it, yes?”  
Loki didn’t know whether to respond or not.  
“Loki, do you want all this mindless, senseless torture in Asgard to stop?”  
Loki blinked, his stride faltering momentarily. Naturally, he couldn’t voice his answer.  
Loki King smirked and looked at him “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’”  
He moved to the nearest balcony, dragging Loki along. When Loki saw the skies, the burning streets, the blood and heard the screams, he closed his eyes.  
At the banister, Loki King pushed him to rest against it while he remained behind. Immediately, Loki turned and faced him; a good idea, he had realized early on.  
Loki King chuckled at him “What happened, Loki? You had so much more potential in you and look what you gave it in for; a mother that is frail and a brother that cannot move”  
Loki felt his anger rise in him and took a hold on it.  
Not yet.  
“You could have ruled this realm had you the capability to kill him when you had the chance” Kaos went on, arms crossed over his chest “Why didn’t you? Do you ever ask yourself? Why did you not kill Thor when he was so close to you on Midgard? Why settle with a mere stab?”  
 _Because it seemed enough. I had a plan and he needed to live to see the end of it_  
That’s what he could have said, instead he merely shrugged and crossed his ankles, leaning back on his hands on the banister.  
Kaos slit his gaze “Was it deliberate?”  
Loki shook his head.  
Kaos cocked his head to the side and studied him “So, what? You failed?”  
It stung, the truth, but Loki hid his reaction well enough and managed a nod of total nonchalance.  
“Why?” Loki King walked forward, laughing when Loki straightened immediately “Worry not, I shall not hurt you right now. Like I said, I only wish to talk”  
Loki remained watchful as Loki King came over to lean on his forearms on the banister, watching his destruction below.  
“You are…” he thought about it “subdued, in this realm. You don’t fight us, not like you should. Is it because you failed already or have we scared you into weakness?”  
And in that moment, Loki realized that Kaos thought that they were planning something. This wasn’t a talk, this was an attempt to gain information.  
Were they planning a battle? Why were they so dormant? Why were they not fighting?  
And had Loki’s mind not been reeling, he would have picked up on it earlier.  
This man was him – he was Loki  - so, as demented and sadistic as he was, his basic thinking was the same.  
Had Loki been in his situation, he would have thought it as well; knowing an enemy’s plan was something he wished to know as soon as he could so he could counter their moves and always be a few steps ahead of them.  
But without it, he would have opened himself to a risk.  
So naturally, Loki would hide the information he knew the man sought.  
He smirked, looking away to hide it, and shrugged again.  
Kaos scoffed and chuckled “Missing your voice?”  
Again, Loki ignored him with a shrug.  
Kaos sighed and turned to him, smiling when Loki slid away.  
“You know, I don’t need to ask you anything, right?” Kaos said “I can make you tell me anything I want, this was me being nice. If you rather I beat it out of you, all you have to do is tell me so”  
Loki gave him a considering glance.  
Loki King chuckled “I see”  
Loki forced himself to remain still as the mad man approached, preparing himself further for pain beyond his measure.  
Kaos placed a hand on either side of Loki and looked right in into his eyes with his own identical ones.  
“Listen to me, and listen well, Loki” he whispered, looking down at him though they were of the same height “because I am saying this for your own good. Don’t fight us. Don’t stand against us and don’t think this is because we fear something from you. Both of us, Vral and I, have so much more power than you fathom and can do so much worse to you. We have destroyed so many realms, so many others that destroying one more is nothing to us. We will kill you and do so in ways that will leave you in pieces, no bigger than a toad. We shall destroy you and we shall love it. That is what we do, Death and Destruction. We destroy not only because of our nature, but because it is something we both love doing.”  
Loki flinched when he leaned forward and spoke against his ear.  
“So don’t fight us” Kaos told him “because I like you too much to kill you yet. Spend some time, think about your last battle and only then wage it on us. And in the mean time, repot to my chambers, I have something…”  
Kaos chuckled and didn’t finish his sentence.  
He was gone in a wisp of smoke and the scent of death a moment later, leaving Loki disoriented and slightly apprehensive.  
The man was unpredictable and his words had made no sense.  
He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disturbed.  
***  
“Fetch me a book on Jotunhiem, slave” Loki was told as Kaos sat by a tray of food “I find myself bored. Then come back I have something I wish to…never mind, just come back”  
Loki nodded and left the bed he was making to go and do as he was bid.  
As he opened the door, it swung in by itself, causing him to stumble back. He looked up and froze when Vral stood face to face with him, looking down at him.  
Immediately, Loki stepped back, out of the way and out of his reach as Thor King walked into the room.  
He gave Loki the barest of glances and went to where Kaos lounged.  
Loki watched him before sprinting out of the room.  
Ever since that day, the day he had attacked him and Vali, Thor King had suddenly remained distant. He neither stared nor touched Loki and though by all means the perverse desires Loki knew he had were gone, it didn’t make him any less uncomfortable or disturbed in the large man’s presence.  
Loki made a detour to the healers wing before he went to the library.  
He saw Vali sleeping and his mother nowhere around. Thor still watched the ceiling and Sigyn looked out past the window.  
Loki made a soft noise, prompting her to look back, then nodded to Thor.  
 _Any changes?_  
Sigyn shook her head “He remains as lost as he has always been. I have tried going past the magic but nothing seems to be working. His back, though…his current state has made his recovery increase and had he been mobile, he could have tried some physical therapy, but…”  
She broke off, sighing “I know not what to do, this is not my area of expertise”  
 _Neither is it mine_  
There was no way to say these words, so Loki went to his son and gently brushed his hair back from his face as he dozed.  
The boy didn’t move and Loki didn’t want him to.  
This way, in his dreams, he at least had escape from these monsters and whatever they had planned for him.  
Loki sighed and stepped back, knowing he was running on stolen time.  
He gave neither Thor nor Sigyn a glance before he turned and left the rooms.  
Since the halls were devoid of everything but slowly decaying gore from the remnants of Kaos’ glee, Loki had to push open the doors to the library himself and walk in.  
The smell of books, the seductive lure was all he needed to calm his searing soul. It soothed him instantly and for a long while, he just stood with his back to the doors and inhaled.  
When the pain in his chest dimmed, he walked forward.  
He found himself lingering, thought, going through tomes and scrolls as if he didn’t know where the books were. He touched every single one and looked at the ones he couldn’t reach.  
His emerald gaze flicked from one to another as he recalled himself organizing them years ago, when he was still a prince and a son.  
When he was still wanted.  
Loki closed his eyes to disallow the wave of self pity and moved forward, trailing his hands over the D section of the books.  
He wasn’t watching them, his gaze unfocused as he only felt them while his thoughts ran free, so when his finger slipped from a large tome to rest on a small one, Loki blinked.  
The book was small and black and worn.  
Curious because he couldn’t recall it, Loki pulled it out.  
He frowned when he discovered it had no name or author and opened it.  
It was written in the tongue of the elves and was old – very old – to the point where Loki had trouble reading the words. But one thing he learnt from his quick glimpse into the book, one ting stood out to him and one thing he sensed like the most intimate of touches within his heart.  
This was Black Magic.  
Forbidden to Asgard and known by no one but the All Father, this book was meant to lay waste to enemies and banned from the public eye.  
He wondered how it had come to be here, in the library of all places.  
Hastily shoving it between his clothes, Loki ran to the column dedicated to all things Jotun and returned with enough books to keep Kaos busy for a few hours.  
He carried them in his arms and pushed open the doors to the chambers with his foot to walk in.  
He stopped when he heard voices and hid himself against the doorjamb, books in hand.  
“It was not a trick, I genuinely have it, Thor” Kaos was saying “now all we need is for that sorcerer to do as we say”  
“I say we kill him” Vral spoke “he is a nuisance and far too wily for comfort”  
Kaos laughed “Oh, Thor, don’t tell me you are scared of him”  
Thunder and lightning roared outside, inducing more than half of Asgard to scream in sheer terror.  
Loki pulled himself further into his crevice.  
“I’ll take that as a ‘no’”  
“Loki…”  
“Listen to me” Kaos said “ _this_ is all we need. The Bi frost will be deemed useless with a spell I have”  
“You can’t think yourself this powerful, surely” Thor King spoke “this is a powerful curse, one to end all other curses and…”  
“And if you can do it, so can I” Kaos cut in “I have seen you perform it so many times, I know what to do, where to get everything. Did I not prove it to you well enough when I stole it?”    
His curiosity winning over, Loki managed to balance the books and peek, ever so slightly, at the two.  
They stood facing each other by the table where Kaos had earlier sat and talked. Loki  
King had a large orb in his hand and if Loki wasn’t mistaken, it was thumping.  
Like a heart would.  
Thor King sighed and ran a hand through his beautiful straight hair “I know you are capable of doing this, but…”  
“But what?” Loki King sneered “you wish to do unto him yourself? In case you didn’t notice, brother mine, I took his heart, not you. This is my work so he belongs to me. Take Loki’s if you want but Thor is mine!”  
The sound of books falling alerted them and they turned to see Loki hastily picking them up, the door closing behind him.  
“You fool!” Kaos said, pulling the orb to his side to hide it “don’t you know how to knock!?”  
Loki lowered his head in apology and went down to lift the books up one by one. His face showed nothing but fear because he had just realized what Kaos had done to Thor.  
He had heard of the curse, knew the mechanics, but had never tried it. It was disturbing and plain _evil_ what the curse required and even he drew the line at what had to be done.  
Because ripping out the essence of a living heart of a being was not something he was okay with.  
Once the books were lifted, he carried them over to the table and placed them there in the hopes of making a hasty retreat.  
He gasped when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled backwards till he faced Loki King. He tried pulling out of his hands, but the man sneered into his face.  
“How long were you standing there?”  
Loki felt the blood drain from his face. He looked at Vral as the man approached him, something shiny held in his hands. His breathing began to hitch when he saw the thin crystal blade, no thicker than a quill and sharper than needles, held in his hand.  
He recognized it as a carving tool.  
He shook his head rapidly, pulling frantically when Kaos held on tighter.  
“Answer me”  
Loki bowed back, trying in vain to escape. He kept shaking his head, eyes on Vral and his tool.  
“No? You refuse my request?”  
Loki gave a choked sound, desperate now. His hands clenched and unclenched before him as he yanked himself back, trying to escape.  
Kaos laughed, grabbed both his forearms in his hands and yanked him close till they were chest to chest.  
Loki tried pulling back but Kaos had the magic he didn’t. His terrified emerald eyes fixed on Vral as he advanced, rune carving crystal held aloft.  
Loki whimpered, looking away as he felt his collar being lowered. Vral touched his collar to expose more neck and Loki’s eyes flashed open.  
Then inspiration struck.  
Immediately, he reached for his magic.  
***  
Kaos’ scream echoed in the air and startled more than half the people that still remained in the castle.  
Loki fell back, writhing in agony as the collar tightened and electrocuted him. He stopped reaching for his magic and lay gasping for a moment longer before he levered himself on his elbows and looked.  
Kaos lay twitching on the ground, with Vral hovering over him, the blade dropped carelessly as Thor King soothed the gasping mad man.  
Thor’s heart lay on the side, thumping.  
Without thinking, Loki ran forth and grabbed the thing.  
“No!”  
Loki fell to the ground to avoid the blast of magic that tore the doors open and didn’t bother giving the monsters a glance.  
“Don’t let him get that to him!!”  
Loki was already in the halls, sprinting down them as fast as he could. His hand held the heart and held it protectively as he ran.  
The halls were wet and slippery and he flinched when lightning lit the skies but he didn’t stop.  
So when he banged through the doors of the healing room, he startled everyone.  
He went straight for Thor and ignoring his mother’s screams and his son’s calls, he rammed the blue orb right into Thor’s chest.  
Instantly, the room was enveloped in bright, blinding light that got more and more powerful with each passing second till everyone had to close their eyes from the sheer vividness that took in the room.  
Like someone had saved him from drowning, Thor gasped for air and grasped at his savoir.  
Loki fell on him, trapped as Thor stared into his eyes with his panicked gaze and panted for air.  
“Loki!”  
Then he suddenly pushed Loki back, throwing him to the ground “Where is she?”  
“Thor!” Frigga ran forward.  
Loki stood and made frantic gestures.  
 _We don’t have time!_  
He grabbed Sigyn’s hand and pulled, indicating she needed to leave. He pointed to Frigga and Vali and then to the door, his face stricken.  
She understood “Alright, alright I understand”  
Vali was lifted by his father and handed to Sigyn while Frigga worried over Thor.  
“What happened?” Frigga asked, looking at Thor “What happened?!”  
“Sif…Mother…” Thor was nothing but disoriented mumbling at this point and more of a hindrance than anything.  
Loki grabbed Frigga’s wrist and hauled her away. When she struggled, he pulled her to face him  
‘Run’ he mouthed and pointed to Sigyn  
“What did you do?” Frigga asked  
Loki shook his head and brushed her hair off her face in affection, his gaze sad and brave.  
“Loki, what did you do!?” she held on to him.  
Frigga didn’t stop demanding even when Sigyn arrived behind her and grabbed her wrist. She began to struggle against the young woman’s grip.  
“No!” Frigga reached out to him “Loki, come with us, what are you doing!?”  
Vali turned to watch Loki and a moment later they blinked out of existence.  
The last thing he saw before Loki heard the footsteps behind him, were his son’s anxious eyes.  
***  
It was Volstagg, Loki knew.  
And the second he heard the footsteps, Loki darted for the closest door and pulled it open. He knew it was the staircase the servants used and he knew it wasn’t wide enough for a man of Volstagg’s build. So when he heard the angry growl halfway through, he smirked and sprinted further.  
Loki was fast where Thor was huge and navigating his way through the maze was very easy. He avoided all doors and darted hither and yon in the pathway till he reached the one door he longed to go to.  
It creaked open because of its disuse and Loki peeked out, almost fearing Kaos or Vral standing before him.  
When there was no one around, he pushed the door further open and found himself in the deep, dank tunnel at the very base of the castle.  
It was dark and what light remained was from the dimming sconce at the very end of the hall. It was a blue flame that would last forever to make sure no one entered these tunnels again.  
He walked over, his feet splashing in the water puddles around him, and lifted the torch out, turning back smartly and striding over to the other end of the sealed tunnel.  
He looked at the door, the only way in or out, and relaxed when he heard no sounds emerge. But he still went deeper and with his purpose in mind, there was nothing to dissuade him.  
After walking down a slope for a good ten minutes, Loki saw it.  
The gigantic vault that sealed what he was after.  
As he neared it, he heard the rasping growls erupt from inside.  
Without hesitation, he threw the torch to the ground, extinguishing it, and went to the wheel to open the vault.  
It took time, earlier he had done so with magic, and it left him breathless, but soon, far too soon, he hears the distant click that sounded the doors opening.  
Immediately, all is silent.  
The growls and rasps inside stop with chilling abruptness and Loki, who has never feared going into this room, shudders.  
When he pulled open the door, he heard chains clink together, he heard growling and he smells death and the scent of animals far too deadly.  
Then he sees them, two pairs of eyes, glowing emerald and angry.  
One pair is slit and suspicious, one pair is large and angry. Both are dangerous, both have no irises.  
Loki nodded to them and entered. He heard angry hooves paw on the ground and he heard the snarling emit from deep within the room.  
But he had no fear.  
He walked in and even without the light, he knew where his sons were.  
***  
“What do you mean you can’t find them!?” Kaos hollered, hands shaking.  
He told himself it was rage, that he was furious and a step away from being thrown into the berserk rage he knew he was capable of.  
He denied the fact that he was disturbed.  
No one had harmed him in his entire life, no one. No one had touched him and he had never felt pain like this before.  
It wasn’t in his control.  
He couldn’t stop the pain, it rested with Loki.  
The miserable whelp had managed to score a hit. He had done something no one had done in centuries.  
Beat him.  
And though it had been a small victory, it was still that; a victory. For Loki.  
Kaos growled at the man before him.  
“Find him!” he roared, the floor shuddering with his rage “and don’t come back till you have his form bloody and battered before me!”  
Volstagg and a few other nameless drones rumbled a response and went through the charred doors.  
Once they were gone, Loki King went to a chair and collapsed in it. The staff fell from his hands with a clatter as he ran his palms over his eyes, suddenly tired.  
His plan was shattered.  
In all his years, he had never had his plan shattered, not once.  
And today, a mere _boy_ had destroyed _his_ plan! How dare he!?  
Oh, the moment he gets his hands on Loki, he was going to rip him apart!  
A door closed somewhere to his right and he heard heavy steps padding closer.  
“Loki?” Vral asked “are you ill?”  
“Nay, just tired”  
Thor King walked up, pulled a chair across from his lover’s and sat “They didn’t find him”  
“No, Thor, they didn’t” Loki sighed and looked at him “can you sense him?”  
Thor shook his head “No, he is too far away for that”  
Loki growled and surged to his feet “I’ll kill him. I shall find where he hid his son and I shall kill them both, the child first, then Loki.”  
Vral hummed “Madness suits you ill, brother”  
Kaos snarled and turned on him “Do you know what suits me ill? The fact that a filthy slave was able to steal from me and run _away_! I am a King, I am an eternal ruler and I shall not be outdone by an unwanted bastard!”  
Vral watched calmly, not a hair out of place “They’ll find him, worry not.”  
Cursing, Loki went over and crashed on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
“He stole from me” he told Thor “that heart was within my grasp and not only did he know what to do with it, he took it, he dared enough to take it from me”  
“You shall have him, soon enough”  
Loki fisted his eyes, pressing down to get rid of the exhaustion behind them “Why am I so tired?”  
“Mayhap that electrocution harmed you more than you previously thought”  
Loki’s eyes flashed open.  
His fists clenched when he slammed them into the sheets under him and he pushed himself up, eyes radiating anger.  
“Get out”  
Thor blinked at him “What?”  
“I said get out” he rasped.  
Thor didn’t move  
“ _GET OUT!_ ”  
Thor’s lips tightened and he shot to his feet. Black thunder clapped outside and white lightened the skies.  
It blinded Loki forcing him to raise hand over his eyes to shield them. When he lowered it, Thor stood right before him, eyes blazing.  
Loki cried out when Thor backhanded him across the face, throwing him on the bed. He hissed as he felt his shoulder grabbed in a shackling grip and felt another large hand on his hip, holding him down.  
“What have I told you about raising your voice to me?” Thor asked politely.  
Loki swallowed heavily and his lips remained angrily shut.  
Thor’s eyes narrowed and he sent magic seeping into Loki.  
Loki gasped, arching his back against the pain those tendrils of black inflicted on him  
“Thor!”  
“Yes?”  
“Stop…” he panted, eyes wide in agony “stop it”  
He grit his teeth and growled in pain as the tendrils turned to blades within him. They began to cut him from the inside, he felt it, under his skin, coming up so had he been able to look, he would have seen their points emerge from within him, creaking free through his skin and muscle.  
“Please…”  
“Answer my question”  
Loki inhaled sharply as something poked him inside his heart, something sharp and dangerous. He felt it gently part the skin and muscle of his organ and slice it, a miniscule cut that seared him in pain.  
“Stop! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” he gasped “I promise!”  
The magic left, the pressure left and Loki lay gasping on the bed, shivering as the dark magic left him cold.  
He didn’t move, not even when he felt Thor leave the room. He just lay there, stewing in his own thoughts and uselessness.  
***  
It was late at night, when the attack came.  
Both Vral and Kaos lay sleeping in their chambers when they heard their respective doors being blasted open.  
Immediately they lunged.  
It didn’t end well.  
Kaos had faced many beings and destroyed so many he _earned_ the name god of Destruction. He had fun being inventive about ways to kill and places to torture. He _destruction_.  
But now, when he reached for his staff and it flew to him, he faltered.  
And that was all it took.  
Sleipnir, Odin’s warhorse and obedient animal, gone rogue after his father’s disappearance, gave him no chance.  
The steed was huge, it’s massive hooves the crushing tool that had squelched the brains of enemies and Asgardians alike and his eyes…  
His eyes were insane; no longer was he a battle horse, he was a monster.  
And he saw Kaos.  
And he attacked.  
His neigh was akin to a blood halting roar as he backed up on four feet, waving the others as he gave his mighty battle cry. His ears were pulled back and as he stood; a warrior in his own right, his head touched the dome of the doorjamb he stood in.  
Then he stomped on the expensive marble floor, cracking it.  
And ran.  
Loki King raised his staff and threw an orb of magic that Sleipnir crushed between his giant hooves. He screamed a moment later as the animal was upon him.  
Sleipnir pounded him, clattering his weapon away before he sunk his teeth into Loki King’s shoulder ripping out the meat in one savage bite.  
Loki King screamed, turning to his side to avoid the animal from crushing his head.  
“Thor!” he screamed, shrieking when Sleipnir broke his ankle under his foot.  
Sleipnir bit him again, grabbing his forearm and lifting him up, biting down hard enough to have the bones splinter out from his skin, then spinning around and throwing him against the wall where Kaos slumped to the ground.  
“Thor!” Loki King’s voice got high pitched as the animal advanced on him again, murder in those glowing eyes.  
He covered his face and turned away.  
A sharp whistle sounded and Sleipnir stopped.  
Loki King lifted his head as he heard the deranged animal gallop away.  
His world blurred and got steadily darker till he lost consciousness.  
***  
Thor King threw the wolf off, as giant as it was, and grabbed the Hammer of Death once more, hurling it at the beast.  
Fenrir dodged it stealthily enough, ramming through the roof of the building in the process. Up above, lightning lit the skies and fell down, electrifying the air as he prepared to fry the animal.  
“Thor!”  
The cry made him turn his head and a moment later, he was hit from behind by something large and heavy.  
He vanished in a wisp of smoke, to appear behind his attacker.  
Sleipnir’s back feet connected with his front and Thor was thrown backwards, flying through the balcony doors and onto the rain and blood dampened terrace.  
When he looked up, face and chest bleeding and broken, both animals were gone.  
***  
Thor moaned in pain, hand clenching on the ground beneath as Loki pressed the sole of his foot again.  
“Stop, brother, I have had enough” Thor growled, screwing his eyes shut.  
Loki rolled his eyes.  
Frigga and Sigyn smiled as the women who brought them dinner and helped them set it up.  
One day.  
It had been one single day that they had been brought here, a place within Asgard called the safe houses.  
Basements upon basements that were connected underground to each other protected the citizens from war and other disasters in the dead king’s time. It hadn’t been used in millenniums and now most of remaining Aesir were seen here, helping and surviving. It was an idea of the late king Bor, Odin’s father, these tunnels and refuge chambers and built before Odin.  
So few knew of them.  
The lucky few that had made their homes here often used these tunnels to sneak prisoners from the dungeons or children or the elderly and injured.  
So far, it had gone well enough. They had yet to be discovered so were in relative peace.  
Here, hidden under the ground, were all the healers of Asgard.  
Odin had ordered their protection along with the few highly trained warriors. According to him, they would be the most needed when the time came.  
He was right.  
Plans had been made and taken and now Loki could easily view passages into and out of the castle. Thor had ordered the rescue of all the remaining servants and anyone else inside the castle slowly and deliberately. He intended to save as many as he could and leave these two creatures alone in a barren home while they found a way to destroy them.  
He was going to kill them, for what they did to his home and to him.  
He was a warrior getting back into battle and nothing, not even the dark powers these monsters wielded, was going to stop him.  
Loki broke his thoughts by pressing up his other foot.  
“Loki, enough!” he growled as the pressure made his entire foot, leg and back cry out in pain.  
Loki sighed and sat back. Thor was impatient and irritated, but at least he felt the pain.  
Thor placed his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.  
A small cry interrupted the therapy session and Loki looked to where his son mewled.  
“We’ll get it” Frigga smiled to him, taking Sigyn and their food with them to the other room.  
Loki watched with wide eyes as they closed the door behind them, leaving the two – brothers? Enemies? – in peace.  
Loki sighed and looked at the ground, hand absently reaching up to gently touch his throat.  
His son needed him to calm his soul, to tell him everything was alright but he couldn’t.  
He couldn’t speak; Kaos had taken his most important weapon, that sick bastard and there was no way to get it back.  
His eyes lowered, Loki didn’t notice Thor studying him. He didn’t allow it, usually having a cool and unbreakable mask upon his face, but Vali’s call turned his expression vulnerable and scared. The boy was the only one in his life Loki hesitated in lying to.  
Vali was his; the blood that ran in him was Loki’s.  
And thought Loki was very good at lying to himself, he couldn’t lie to his son. So, when his son was mentioned or when he thought about it, his lies automatically receded.  
Loki sighed and lowered his hand.  
This collar around his neck prevented him from even trying to fix himself. He had no way to reach for his magic, no way to protect himself and his son.  
He was as pathetic as any mortal.  
He shook his head, swallowing his emotions and thinking. If nothing else, he had Sigyn. And today’s teleportation was proof that she was ready to learn from him.  
Granted, he had his voice when he was teaching her but that can always he maneuvered around.  
“Loki?”  
Lost in his plans to teach Sigyn further, Loki startled when Thor called him, looking at him with guarded eyes.  
“Brother, are you alright?”  
Loki gave him a long stare before turning away, his mouth curled.  
Thor scowled “Don’t mock me, brother, I merely wish to know if you are well or not.”  
Loki gave him a dry glare and pointed to his throat.  
Thor sighed “Don’t worry, you shall have it back”  
Loki turned away. Not wanting Thor to see his frustration, his fear and his helplessness. Not wanting him to see his tears.  
He started when Thor placed a hand on his and his head spun around to look into Thor’s cerulean gaze.  
“I speak the truth” Thor told him, “I will get it back for you”  
Loki scoffed and yanked his hand out from Thor’s to go stand as far away from him as he could.  
This was wrong.  
They were enemies, not comrades. They were brothers once, they were friends, too.  
Now they were enemies, pitted against each other till one of them fell. They were the stuff of legends, the battles between them far too big to be undone by a few mere words or actions.  
“Loki?”  
Loki remained resolutely facing the wall, arms crossed at his chest and gaze fixed on the door where his son was staying, probably asking for him right this moment.  
But Loki won’t go, he won’t go because there was nothing he could say to his son to soothe his fears.  
He swallowed audibly when he heard Vali weep and panicked when he heard footsteps approach.  
“Loki!”  
Thor called to his brother as Loki suddenly turned and fled the room, parting the curtain and running out.  
The door opened a moment later, Frigga staring out at him  
“What happened?” she demanded, then her gaze shifted to the door and she sighed before going inside again to try and help Vali sleep.  
Sigyn emerged a few moments later and silently walked after Loki in long graceful strides.  
The people who offered to give them refuge were many, but Sigyn had chosen the house closest to where she had emerged with Thor and the others. Thor had been nearly delirious from pain and a burden she couldn’t carry. Their mother screamed the loss of a son and Vali wept at losing his father.  
It was not a pretty sight.  
Eventually, mostly because Thor had fallen to the ground and howled in agony, things had calmed, attentions taken by the great thunder god; their savior.  
The healers went to work instantly, getting Thor a bed and making sure his back was well aligned. They gave him healing stones that broke one by one under his spine and soon he could move his toes.  
Hours passed, the healing becoming a distraction for Frigga as she helped along. Vali found other children and managed to smile a little. He knew them, he played with them and when he found a few of them missing, he remained silent.  
Sigyn had sensed his discomfort and taken him for some food that these people had prepared. It was paltry, compared to what Sigyn had been used to and a feast compared to what he got when these monsters took over.  
She had fed him and bathed him while Frigga tended to Thor.  
It was late into the heated night when they heard the first of the shouts of surprise and for a terrible moment, all of them had thought that Vral and Kaos had found them.  
People had screamed and run into the small rooms built inside, underground and away from the looming danger. They hid their children and closed doors at the same time they gave up.  
Frigga had stood before Thor, hands alight with spells meant to stun and buy them enough time to…  
To what?  
Sigyn had wanted to ask that question, but that moment was taken from her when Loki stumbled into the safe houses, looking ragged and tired.  
His hair was windswept and his entire being hunched forward. He had glanced at them, then his mother and son.  
A moment later, his knees buckled.  
Their Captain of the guard, Aldridge, had grabbed him and helped him onto the mats placed on the floor for Frigga and Sigyn to sleep on.  
He lay back, groaning and turning to his side, one hand pressed to the small of his back as the pain flared up.  
“What did you do!?” Frigga asked, approaching him.  
Loki watched her with imploring eyes. He couldn’t speak. And he was so tired.  
Frigga smiled softly then, her worry fading away when she realized both her children were there with her.  
Safe  
For the time being, she became a mother and less a warrior.  
“Alright” she knelt beside Loki and began to brush his hair out of his face “sleep, my darling. You can answer questions later”  
Loki nodded imperceptivity and closed his eyes. He didn’t know, and Sigyn smiled, but he leaned Frigga’s touch as she hummed soothing melodies for him.  
When he gave a light snore, she sat back and watched.  
Eventually, Vali came back from where one of the many healers had taken him. He had been dehydrated and pale so the moment he returned, he needed to rest.  
And with a child getting the father he longed after, it doesn’t take long for him to curl up and sleep.  
Frigga held back her smile when Loki held Vali to his chest automatically and slept in bliss.  
Later, as promised, the discovered what Loki had done.  
***  
Sigyn found him leaning at the farthest corners and staring through a door at something, hands massaging his upper arms.  
She sighed and walked over.  
“My prince” she said, giving him a curtsy.  
Loki spared her a glance, then went back to whatever he was looking at.  
More curios than she had been before, Sigyn leaned over and saw what had Loki so enthralled.  
It was a family.  
A mother and three children sat at the table, turned away from Loki and watched their father read to them.  
His voice was a deep and heavy thrum and he made gestures when he could, as he recounted tales of old to his children.  
Tales where Aesir killed Frost Giants and mounted their heads on their walls. Stories where kings and queens reigned together.  
Stories of Asgard.  
She smiled at Loki “Takes you back, doesn’t it? To happier times when our only worries were minimal and unimportant if we see them now.”  
Loki scoffed and continued to watch them.  
His eyes were rapt, focused on the father and he observed how relaxed and happy the children was as their father’s words washed over them.  
He wasn’t watching them, Sigyn realized, he was listening.  
To the man’s voice as he comforted his ward.  
She felt her heart break and her eyes fell on that collar around his neck.  
So degrading.  
Sigyn sighed “You know, you can still comfort him. Just be with him”  
Loki closed his eyes.  
Sigyn blinked when he turned and walked away. She watched his back retreat and thought back to the wrong he had done her.  
Surprisingly, she didn’t resent him as much anymore.  
After listening to the entire tale and watching the children be hoarded off to bed, Sigyn returned, following the path Loki had taken.  
She arrived and Thor smiled at her from the bed.  
“Lady Sigyn”  
She nodded “Prince Thor”  
Loki, who sat on the mats and was scribbling on some scroll. His gaze was focused, not as open and vulnerable as it had been some time ago.  
Sigyn raised a glance to Thor and he shrugged. Then he gestured to the door with his eyes, signaling privacy, and she nodded, obeying.  
Thor waited till the door closed behind her before speaking.  
“Loki, I wish to discuss something with you”  
Loki gave no indication of having heard him and continued writing whatever it was he was immersed into.  
“Loki?”  
Again, he was ignored and he exhaled.  
“Loki, look at me”  
Loki sighed and placed the paper and pen down before deliberately looking up at him.  
Thor felt his anger rise in him at the insolence he saw in his face. He forced it down.  
“We need to come up with a plan to destroy these monsters that have taken over Asgard”  
Loki rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Thor’s feet.  
Thor’s lips tightened “I am aware of my current – condition. But that doesn’t mean I shall stay this way forever. The healers have done so much for me and…”  
Loki bent down to his paper and began to scribble something.  
Thor waited, keeping his irritation in check, as Loki cut him off and continued to write.  
When he was done, Loki tore the slip off and stood, walking over to hand it to Thor.  
Thor watched Loki for a second before taking the paper and reading.  
 _The healers have fixed you back – or partly – not your ego. In case you forget, it was your impulsive nature and pigheaded thinking that got you into this situation in the first place. That will not change. You will still be a stupid oaf, only without your hammer, and I will take my son and I will leave._  
The paper crumpled in Thor’s hand and he glared at Loki.  
“Leave?” he rasped “don’t you even _think_ about leaving, Loki!”  
Loki rolled his eyes once more and gave Thor’s feet another meaningful look.  
‘Can’t stop me’ he mouthed.  
Thor’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist painfully tight, making him gasp when he was yanked forward till he was inches from Thor’s face.  Thor’s other hand went into Loki’s hair, holding him in place as he glowered at him.  
“I’ll stop you” Thor rasped, looking into his eyes “I may be unable to move, brother, and my back may be broken, but I will stop you.”  
His hand tightened in Loki’s hair, making him hiss “This disaster is nothing but a distraction, a temporary disruption we shall deal with and move on, because…” he pulled Loki closer, making him brace a hand on Thor’s chest to keep his balance, and whispered in his ear “because I have my own retribution to extract from you.”  
Loki pushed at him, trying to loosen that grip he had in his hair and rasped when Thor only tightened it.  
“And that is something you shall not escape”  
He released Loki abruptly and the latter stumbled back, a hand massaging his scalp. His angry eyes were fixed on Thor.  
Giving a snarl, Loki spun around and stormed out of the room again.  
The moment he was gone, Thor glanced back at the paper in his hand.  
If his words worked, Loki and his son would be out of here by the end of the day.  
***  
Loki was halfway into the darkened halls when he realized what Thor had done.  
***  
“Enough, enough, brother put me down” Thor growled “I’ve had enough”  
Loki nodded and obeyed, taking all of Thor’s weight on his shoulders and helped him back into the bed.  
Thor grumbled, as he had done these past two days, since his impulsive plan had failed. He was actually surprised when Loki returned an hour later, with healing stones and potions that would help with pain.  
Loki hadn’t replied, gesturing to his throat and shaking his head whenever Thor asked him when he would leave. Eventually Thor gave up and let Loki do whatever he wished.  
This morning, Thor was woken by the Tricker and a paper slammed into his palm.  
 _Today, you walk_  
That was all the warning Thor got.  
And Loki was a harsh teacher.  
He began a cruel lesson, some would say, where he made Thor stand, forced him to, when he was too scared.  
He had stood before him, letting Thor use him as a crutch until he could stand, albeit unsteadily, without falling over.  
Loki remembered it now with clarity, not because of his success, but because of something entirely.  
Thor had stumbled forward and latched onto Loki’s shoulders, making him falter ever so slightly.  
“Forgive me” Thor mumbled, hands on Loki’s upper arms as he held onto him. He leaned back and looked into his face; his breath fanning over and making Loki blink.  
“Forgive me” he muttered again.  
Loki raised his gaze to Thor’s and froze. His heart began to beat faster and he found himself going down into the depths of those eyes, felt the lightning in that cerulean and felt the thunder that was Thor’s heartbeat. His own began to hasten and he felt tingles rise up his arms, felt his breathing constrict and something stirred within him – disturbing and alluring at the same time… it was so inviting and a moment later, Loki recognized what it was.  
Thor yelped as he fell face first to the ground.  
Loki pulled himself out of that incident now, letting Thor on the bed slowly and backing up instantly, brushing his clothes down and taking a deep breath.  
He didn’t look at him and began to move about the room, gathering the things Thor had displaced in his attempts to walk.  
Thor watched as Loki tidied the room before going across the room and using his heel to mark the spot Thor had managed to walk over to before Loki helped him.  
“Where is Vali?” Thor asked when Loki ran out of things to do.  
Loki gestured to the door and crooked his hand to indicate his son was somewhere that ranged from the kitchens to a small playroom for children and the healers rooms.  
Thor hoped it wasn’t the last.  
“Playing?”  
Loki opened his mouth and gestured to it.  
“Ah, eating then”  
Loki nodded and looked to the room where Vali spent most of his time when he was here.  
He still hadn’t gone to him, and Vali noticed.  
He wanted his father, pined for him and Loki couldn’t bring himself to go. He hadn’t a voice or power; what good was he?  
“You know, he doesn’t need your words, Loki”  
Loki turned to Thor, his gaze careful.  
“All he needs is your presence” Thor told him.  
Loki turned away and Thor sighed. His brother was never good at _taking_ advice.  
Never had been, never will be.  
Thor inhaled “Well, since you have run out of things to do, why don’t you bring me dinner? Mother is with the healers and Sigyn with Vali and I find myself hungry.”  
Loki gave him a dry look.  
‘When aren’t you hungry?’ he mouthed  
Thor smirked “Please?”  
Rolling his eyes, Loki walked to where the kitchens were.  
The moment his back vanished, Thor took a deep breath and put a hand to his forehead.  
What the hell was that!?  
He was still confused, so utterly confused at what he’d experienced, what he’d _felt_ when Loki was so close to him…  
It was wrong.  
He didn’t know what he wanted to attribute it to, but he knew he couldn’t ignore it.  
That rush of pleasure – yes, pleasure – that he’d felt when Loki was in his arms, pressed against him, close enough that if Thor wanted, he could tip his head up and take that inviting mouth under his.  
Thor growled and punched his thigh.  
This was wrong – so wrong that Thor wanted to run. He wanted to pretend it hadn’t happened.  
But it had happened, he had felt it, he had wanted to…  
The footsteps alerted him first and he looked up to see Loki holding up his platter of food.  
“Thank you, brother, I …” Thor broke off, frowning, when Loki placed the food on the table across the room.  
He stared when Loki leant against the wall, an expectant smirk on his pale face.  
Thor’s mouth hung open when he realized what Loki wished him to do “Please tell me you jest, brother”  
Loki, smirk in place, shook his head and gestured to the food.  
If Thor wanted it, he would have to come and get it; no argument.  
“Loki, I just walked all…”  
Loki reached down, picked up a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth before leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms and chewing.  
Thor blinked “Brother, this is unfair”  
Giving him a short smile, Loki once more picked some vegetables and eat them too. Thor inclined his jaw.  
If he wanted it, he was to walk.  
“Very well” Thor pushed himself off the bed and gingerly put his feet on the floor.  
It hurt, really hurt, but there was no going back now.  
As he hobbled forward, Thor pretended that he wanted to get to the food as fast as he could, not stumble into Loki’s arms.  
***  
Loki King wasn’t sleeping.  
His injuries had long healed under Thor King’s magic and his own, but they had left him – unable to sleep.  
His gaze was fixed ahead, but his mind was miles away. That made it twice.  
Twice in the same day he had been attacked and the second time was worse. He wasn’t prepared and those monsters – were unexpected.  
He had slipped, he never slipped, not in these past centuries had he ever been anything but his best. He was murder, he was chaos and he was destruction.  
He killed and laughed  
He murdered and enjoyed.  
He _didn’t_ get hurt. No one had laid a hand on him, _no one_.  
So the fact that Loki, his slave, powerless and devoid of voice, had gotten the upper hand was about to border on bothering him.  
He turned and walked back into the room, cape billowing behind him.  
Was it bothering him, truly?  
Kaos, god of Destruction, bothered by a slave?  
Funny word; bothered.  
Both – e- red.  
Kaos chuckled at how funny the word was and kept repeating it in his mind. It escalated to silent whispering, then snickering.  
Hurt – damaged – injured – bothered.  
God of Destruction; bothered.  
It was hilarious, really, that his reaction, his _delay_ had cost him so.  
Had he not hesitated, had he sent his spell at him a second before, he wouldn’t have…  
That monster wouldn’t have…  
Sleipnir wouldn’t have…  
His son wouldn’t have tried to kill him.  
Loki King gave a harsh bark of laughter and raised the hand Sleipnir had bitten and splintered. It was perfect now, but he could still see it.  
His blood and bones, jutting and pouring from his skin, those teeth, the very ones he’d counted when his own had been born, crushed his hand as if nothing but straw.  
He shouted then, at the wall before him and cradled a curse in his hand that he hurled into the wall, charring it.  
“Loki?”  
He looked to the side, panting heavily when he saw Thor standing there.  
“He hurt me” Loki rasped “he hurt me and he – he is bothering me”  
Thor’s lips tightened and he walked over.  
Loki’s eyes were anguished as he watched his lover come over “Why is this…how…?”  
“Loki” Thor came over, placed a hand behind Loki’s head and smashed their mouths together.  
Loki moaned and lifted his hands to Thor’s chest to push him off “Not now…”  
“Hush” Thor pulled back and kissed him again, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and biting gently “don’t talk”  
Loki whimpered, his hands clenching as Thor held his wrists together and kissed him.  
He ignored his rapidly beating heart and the way his brain screamed at him for his uselessness.  
***  
“I don’t know what’s happening to me” Loki told him hours later as they lay in bed together, entwined for the first time in their lives.  
Thor hummed and pulled him closer, tracing a finger into patterns over his back.  
“I cant sleep” Loki told him “I keep seeing him in front of me, I keep seeing his eyes when I ended him and I keep hearing him, I can’t stop! I can’t…”  
“Loki” Thor tipped his head up and looked into his eyes “look at me, look into my eyes”  
Shuddering, Loki obeyed.  
“You are fine, you are here, realms away from it” Thor told him “it is in the past, our past, not yours. Forget it because nothing good will come from it.”  
“But I keep seeing…”  
Thor kissed him.  
And for the first time in his life, Loki, god of Destruction, murderer, killer, sadist and ruthless ruler, cried.  
***  
“Okay, just one more step”  
Thor growled and walked forward one more step, noticing how his pain receded with the movement. He had no support and wobbled only slightly.  
Frigga laughed when Loki took another step back, platter of food held aloft, popping pieces of food into his mouth to encourage Thor to move even further.  
“Brother, enough” Thor said, though he as smiling and it took away the heat from his words “I am hungry, give it here”  
Vali laughed when his father skipped into the next room, waving the try high to make Thor get it. Frigga shook her head and laughed louder when Thor stumbled through the door as well, growling at Loki for his food.  
Loki went to the farthest corner and showed Thor what he still held; Thor’s dinner.  
It had been very _very_ to convince Thor to move about when his food was taken away from him. The idea caught up quickly and soon everyone placed Thor’s food away from him, urging him to walk.  
It worked, though Thor would never admit it.  
He hadn’t thought himself able to walk this soon and now, thanks to Loki – his _brother_ \- had turned it all around, helped him walk, help him return back to who he was.  
Loki cleared his throat and gained his attention once more, showing him how he was eating his food.  
“Mine”  
Thor hobbled over and Loki immediately swayed to the side, plate lifted high.  
Thor, mind clouded by the mischief on Loki’s face, reached out, not for the platter, but for Loki himself. His hand fisted in Loki’s tunic, above his shoulder, and he pulled.  
Loki lost his balance and in his bid to keep the platter and his stability, fell.  
Thor, grabbing him tighter at the last moment fell with him.  
The platter crashed to the side, food flying everywhere but no attention was paid to it.  
Loki was holding onto Thor as the man lay on top of him, literally on top of him, trapping him.  
Their faces inches apart, Thor saw his brother’s expression go from irritation to shock, to something else. He felt his heart beat faster, he felt Loki’s hands shuddering on his shoulders and he felt his sweet breath on his face.  
Thor frowned, looking down at him.  
Loki’s eyes had never looked so _green_ to him.  
Loki gasped and pushed him off, throwing him off. Thor groaned as he fell back.  
“Loki!”  
Loki didn’t listen; he shot to his feet, turned and ran out of the room.  
Thor sighed and lay back, waiting. He heard his mother cry out and he heard Loki run away. Vali seemed confused, Thor noticed.  
He lay there a good while before he decided that Loki wasn’t going to return, not so soon, not now.  
Swallowing, Thor sat up, without a hitch, without a hint of pain or discomfort, the movement easy and pain free.  
He stood languidly, no hurt in his movements, and went to lift the platter where it had fallen. He straightened from his bend, flicked off the last of the bits of food from the plate and held it aloft, like Loki had before striding to the door, easy and painlessly.  
***  
He tore through the doors and out into the blood red sky.  
Whatever the hell that was, that reaction, that _lust_ …it made him sick even as it thrilled him.  
Thor was…  
Loki swallowed and went to lean against a broken house, the wall shading him.  
So wrong, so wrong…if he kept repeating it, perhaps his body would listen. His body wouldn’t react, his mind wouldn’t go to the most forbidden place or touch the forbidden desires it pranced around at the moment.  
His brother – if not in blood, then in name.  
Thor was a man – and his brother…  
Something snapped behind him and Loki spun around like a coward, eyes scanning the distance, looking to how close the door was in case he needed an escape.  
But no one was there. He was alone.  
Loki sighed and turned back to the wall…  
And came face to face with Vral.  
Lok opened his mouth to scream, and had he a voice he would have.  
But Vral’s large hand clamped around his throat, Loki’s hands went to his large forearm as he choked, eyes tearing up.  
He was unconscious when Vral shot to the skies, carrying him like the dead weight he was probably going to be.


	5. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes.

Theoric was tied to the back of a horse.

Like a slave.

  
It fit, somewhat, because that was what he was now; a slave, lowered to this station by the two tyrants that ruled over this realm and their own Aesir, transformed and brainless and at the beck and call of both Kaos and Vral.

  
Days ago, or was it weeks or years, Theoric didn’t even know now, reports of the royal family’s escape hit their ears and hope tore to the skies.

  
If Thor had managed to make an escape, chances were he would save them. He was noble, better than Loki had been, and true and honorable.

  
He would save them.

They waited for a week, then another, then another.

It was the fourth week of their escape now and they were still waiting. And not only were they waiting, they were suffering.

Those titans took their wrath out of these Asgardians and…

Theoric took a deep breath, lifting his shackled hands to cover his face.

Hogun…

They had killed Hogun. 

It was a public event and no matter how they had screamed, how they had begged, how _all_ of Asgard had screamed, the noose had tightened around his neck, his grim face peaceful.

Sif had started screaming at the top of her lungs, shaking her chains and sobbing till it ripped her throat raw.

They ground fell from under Hogun.

Theoric’s knees had given away, hands around him as he fell to the ground wailing like a child.

Somewhere, Sif had fallen beside him, her head on the ground, tears falling from her eyes as she cried.  
Theoric had never seen her cry and now that was all he saw.

But that monster Kaos had merely laughed and burned Hogun’s corpse without really making sure of his demise.

Then he had turned and vanished as if nothing had happened.

He left the Aesir mourning their warrior and went back to where he had come from.

Where Theoric was heading now.

Ever since the princes vanished, Kaos had taken to allowing a new Asgardian into his service, then getting rid of them in the most creative ways.

One day, they had woken up to see seventeen corpses hanging from the gates of Asgard’s Palace while

Kaos threw bursts of magic at them, charring their meat and bones away.

He enjoyed it, it seemed, his face lit in maniacal glee and his sadistic smile making everyone wary.

Everyday more people ever delivered, by night, their funerals were made in the traditional Aesir manner. Boats were burning daily and they were running out.

They were running out of boats and they were running out of people.

They had no water and the tribute was hollow, watching a grounded boat burn was not what those Aesir deserved and it made Theoric angrier and angrier.

Which was why, when Volstagg arrived with the intention to take another sacrifice to Kaos, Theoric offered himself. 

He wanted to go, he wanted to die, he said.

And Volstagg, the slave, had taken him immediately, bound him up and chained him to the back of his horse to take to his death.

He didn’t notice the shard of glass Theoric had hidden in the sleeve of his tunic.

Theoric felt it against his forearm now, a comforting weight that assured him that even though he was going to his death, he was going to win.

One of them was going to die with him.

He stumbled when Volstagg maliciously trotted the horse faster. He growled and considered  stabbing his once friend right there and then, but relented. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t doing this of his own volition that he was under control of those monsters. 

And recently, it took a lot of reminding.

Thoeric growled but allowed himself to be manhandled forward, past the heated streets and into the path that would lead him to the castle. He stumbled over remnants of bodies and bones but he refused to think about them.

He even ignored the disgusting crunch of Volstagg’s horse stepping on a skull.

They walked in silence, naturally Volstagg wasn’t going to align himself with a slave like him, and soon he could make out the highest castle tower.

Something crashed to their left and gained their attention.

“Who goes there!?” Volstagg hollered, weapon raised.

A figure, clad in a thick hood and robe, lifted itself pathetically from where it had fallen, whimpering apologies,

“Oh no…I’m so sorry…forgive me…” the sad figure said, cringing away from Volstagg.

“Sniveling scum!”

Volstagg jumped down from where he rode and stomped forward.

“No…please!” the man begged, scrambling back.

“I’ll teach you the price of this delay!”

The man back pedals as he tried to escape and Theoric pulled against his chains, trying to get free and help.

He looked down and twisted his wrists, trying to slide his hands out, no matter the pain.

A loud battle cry makes him look up and he sees Volstagg go down under the attack of that previously terrified figure.

The man lifted a hand high, welding hammer held aloft, and brought it down in Volstagg’s helm, cracking it in two. The fat warrior gave a pained grunt and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Theoric watched, frozen, as the figure straightened and looked at him before lifting his hand and pulled off his hood.

“Thor!” Theoric yelled in triumph.

Thor was breathing heavily as he looked at his fallen friend, then at Theoric. Giving no time to lose, he walked up.

“Stretch the chains” Thor commanded

Theoric obeyed and looked aside as Thor brought down the welding hammer and broke clean through the chains as though they were nothing other than glass.

Then he grasped the shackles and crushed them between his palms, twisting the metal, making it give before ripping them off Theoric’s wrists and tossing them aside with a metallic clank.

Theoric had only time to look up before Thor’s arms were around him in an embrace that spoke volumes.

“I thought I would never see you, my friend”

Thoeric returned the embrace “As did I. We all feared the worst”

They stepped back and Thor looked him up and down “Are you well?”

Theoric shrugged “As well as I can be, my prince. This isn’t the best situation and one I never thought would encompass us when we at last met again”

“Aye” Thor growled.

The skies roared in thunder and they both looked up.

“Come, it is unsafe here” Theoric said, pulling at Thor’s arm “I know somewhere we shall have a semblance of privacy.”

“Not yet” Thor told him, pulling him back.

His eyes were blazing and Theoric saw the banked fires, the ones he always saw before his friend tore into battle.

“Tell me where everyone is”

*** 

Kaos was angry.

The scent of burning flesh and the sharp stench of death were evidence enough of that. The deaths and destruction were evidence of that.

Vral’s absence was evidence of that.

His lover, the one that healed him so many times and the brother that stood beside him every day of his life, was missing at the moment, the unfortunate recipient of his rage at losing a slave he was promised.  
He’d waited for an hour before that bumbling buffoon had stumbled, his fat form staggering in, head clutched in his hand to announce that he had been attacked.

Who his attacker was and what he wanted was something Volstagg didn’t know and it made Kaos even more furious to the point where he wanted to kill him.

But Vral had interrupted him then, asking him to stop and asking for his attention.

Kaos had yelled at him, then frozen in horror when he realized his mistake.

Vral’s eyes had slit and with a vague movement of his hand, he had sent Volstagg away to search for the wayward prisoner before they refocused on Loki King.

Loki King swallowed heavily, hands tightened on his staff as he backed away.

But Thor King had simply turned away and left, leaving him hollow and relieved in the same breath. He ignored his tremors to go and look at the skies and streets from the balcony he had taken.

Asgard burned.

And with a wave of his hand, he turned up flames higher, wanting the screams and wanting the scent of burning flesh…but all he got was silence.

For a few moments, he thought that perhaps he had run out of Aesir to slaughter, because he heard no screams, he saw no one run. He lowered his gaze to the ground and raised the flames higher, so high he could feel their heat, here, high up in the palace he owned.

And the screams started.

Poetry, it was. Dances of flames and shadows were his poetry.  
He stood there for a long while and became aware that Volstagg returned, telling him that both the prisoner and the savoir had run from him.

Kaos’ lip curled in distaste and he spun around, glaring at him.

“Then find him!” he hollered “find him and bring him to me this instant, slave! What have I kept you alive for?!”

Unable to be offended, Volstagg bowed his fealty and stepped back out of the room to do as he was bid.

There were many things he did, he killed and murdered, tortured and enjoyed, but he didn’t disobey his master, he never disobeyed his master.

For the simple reason that he couldn’t.

He walked to the halls, back straight and unwavering, to go look for the slave he had lost.

Inside the chambers, Kaos sighed and rubbed his temple.

Incompetence was one of the things that made him want to sob. He didn’t like it in his workers and even know when he saw Volstagg slipping, he contemplated what death he would use on him.

And who he would replace him.

He had many ideas, though one stood out in particular.

When he did, and he would, find Thor, the boy that this realm had birthed, he would keep him as his own slave and keep him alive till the time came.

Then he would kill him in the slowest most intimate fashion he could fathom.

He started thinking about him now. He wasn’t as beautiful as his Vral, he was scruffy and fuzzy and nowhere near as elegant as his Thor.

He didn’t have the use of magic, either, only that hammer that he still called Mjolnir.

He knew where it was kept and resisted the urge to smile.

Vral was thorough in everything and this, taking Thor’s hammer, was no exception. He made sure the frailer man would not get his hands on it.

Loki King snickered now, thinking of letting Thor try and get it, just for fun.

He wouldn’t be able to move it, not now.

Something shifted behind him and Loki King knew immediately who is was.

Thor King never used stealth when he was with him.

Other times, he was silent, unseen till he wanted to be. And then he would glare into the faces of those he wished to destroy.

Truly the god of death.

He was the meaning of the word.

“Have you calmed down, enough?” Vral asked as he came up behind Loki King.

Kaos sighed and lowered his head a moment before he spoke

“Something is motivating the masses” he spoke, the only apology Vral was getting; forgetting “they wouldn’t dare stand up against our orders without good reason”

Vral hummed as he came to stand right beside him, arms crossed over his massive chest as he, too glared at the burning lands before him.

He could see people running. 

His beautiful gaze slit when he saw a man run right for the bridge, a last ditch attempt at escape.

Kaos chuckled when the skies thundered, terrifying everyone, and a moment later, black lightning fell from the blood reddened skies and into the man trying to escape.

His shrill scream reached them a moment after his entire being was burnt to a crisp and nothing remained other than a lump of charred black meat.

“Come with me” Thor King said “I have something for you to see”

More intrigued than he had previously been, Loki King smiled at him and watched as his lover gave him a look bordering on warm before turning and leading the way out of his chosen chambers.

***

Sif, once a glorious warrior, shield maiden and member of the Aesir army, was trapped like a rat in the sewers.

The dungeons were the filthiest place on Asgard, buried deep into the ground, right under the prison that housed murderers and rapists that were the prime filth of the realm eternal.

They were no more, their places taken by the pure of Asgard, those that Kaos had thought humorous enough to throw in the prisons.

Elderly people.

All of whom died days of being thrown into their cages. The heat and lack of food and care became too much for them and cleaning out bodies to bury or burn was something that had become a part of their routine.

They took turns, the warriors, not letting the faint hearted or sick or family members bury their loved ones. Tears of anguish were already shed too fast and too much.

So the warriors made a pact to halt as much agony as they cant.

Sif, being one of the bravest, was volunteering to cleanse and bathe the women while Fandral, thank the Elder gods he still lived, took care of the men.

Together they managed a well enough system and no one was the bearer of their burden. Hardened warriors they were, so they had shouldered this.

Others, captains and generals of the army had ordered their bravest men to turn into those that lay the dead to rest.

And there were many dead to rest.

Something clacked above and Sif’s gaze went straight to the stairs, fearing her time had come. 

The doors opened and she saw in the distance a thick shaft of light and the shadow of two figures.

They spoke together, conspiring and that made her halt her attack, the jagged rusted pipe in her hand lowering.  
Kaos’ men never spoke; not even to each other and to them only when they were about to attack; so this was new.

She watched, eyes slit, as the two figures approached. One was tall and broad while the other leaner.

The moment they saw  the cells, they moved forward.

As she watched, the larger one ripped the locks from the cells with his bare hands. The other lifted a welding hammer that he slammed down and broke the padlocks and chains with.

It took her a moment to realize who they were and when the first, larger man approached her cell, she moved forward and before he could free her, reached through the bars and pushed his hood back.

“Thor!”

Thor smiled at her, his face lighting up “Lady Sif”

An excited murmur erupted from the mass behind them as Theoric freed them. They ran for Thor calling him and begging him, holding his hands to kiss in gratitude.

They begged and pleaded and thanked him and Thor found himself overwhelmed by them all of a sudden.

“You have returned, my prince, we feared the worst!”

“We are saved!”

“What have they done to our home!?”

“Prince Thor, you must save us!”

They grabbed his arms then, begging, pleading, hanging off him till he could only mutter incoherently and look at them with a helpless expression.

He was close to panicking, Sif realized, Thor wasn’t used to being hounded in desperation and would likely panic and give these people more despair than hope.

“Let me through!” she demanded, forcing her way to the suddenly helpless prince.

It took some time, and a lot of elbow jabbing and bruised ribs, but she made her way across, coming to stand before Thor, arms spread.

“Listen well, all of you” she said loud enough to silence the entire rumbling crowd “the prince shall indeed help all of you and has come here with this intention. But he needs you co operation first, so cease this nonsensical prattling. We all know what you have braved and been through so there is no need to repeat it. Nothing good comes from it. When we need your assistance, you will be called for. In the mean time, I want the healthiest of you to stand guard; watch out for those that work for the tyrants that live above us. The rest, those willing and able, make your way to the safe houses and get as many supplies as you can.”

No one moved.

Sif slit her gaze “Was something amiss about my order?”

The crowd started and immediately began to disperse, going to do what was asked of them and leaving the three friends and warriors in peace.

“Thank you, my friends” Thor said as they shuffled afar “you have always had my back and now was no different”

“So, what have you planned?” Sif asked, all business.

Theoric frown when he saw Thor fidget and avoid looking at Sif.

“They have Loki” Thor told them “for over a week, I tried sneaking into the castle, but those guards roam everywhere. I got as far as the stables and even that they have locked up and guarded”

“So there’s no way in?” Sif looked to the ground.

Theoric licked his dried lips and looked at Thor “There is”

They both turned to him “How?”

He swallowed and moved closer “You won’t like it, your Highness”

Thor blinked at him and hardened his resolve “Tell me”

Theoric looked at Sif, who nodded, before turning back to Thor.

“Well, rumor has it, and this is accurate, I begrudgingly say, that the one called Kaos seeks a man servant for himself, someone to – entertain him – while he lives here. Someone to wait tables and clean up after him. He takes an Aesir everyday and discards them like used cloth.”

“Where are you going with this?” Thor asked

Sif shushed him and nodded to Theoric.

Theoric swallowed and blew his flaming hair out of his eyes “He discards them because they die under his merciless torture before it appeases him. He is never satisfied and seeks only one to keep as – for lack of a better word – pet…”

Thor’s eyes went wide “Me”

Theoric shrugged and lowered his gaze “Your godhood appeals to his sadistic nature, my lord. That, coupled with the fact that his partner, the other monster, is…you…makes you desirable to him as a servant and as much as it pains me to say, I think it might me our only opening.”

“He is far more twisted than we ever thought” Sif cut in, looking at Thor “you don’t have to do this, we’ll find another way”

“Really, how?” Thor asked “have we not tried everything we were taught? Have we not fought enough and lost enough?”

“Self sacrifice will get you no where” Sif told him

“It will get me to my brother” Thor told her “that is all I need”

Theoric looked at Sif, then back at Thor “She is right, you know. I only just came up with this sitting here, we can come up with something else…”

“While Loki suffers alone?” Thor asked, eyes slit “wasn’t it you that just said that they were more twisted than we would ever know?”

Both looked at the ground.

Thor sighed and looked at the people around, consoling and crying.

He turned back to his friends.

“Come here, I have a plan”

***

Loki had woken up halfway through the treacherous flight to the castle.

Vral had kept an arm around his waist and pressed them together as he flew back to the castle and since the pressure had been off his throat, Loki had woken.

He’d given a jerk, hands tightening on the thick forearm around him when he saw they were hundreds of feet off the ground. He was terrified of heights and Vral sensed it instantly.

Because he let go.

Loki’s mouth was parted on a soundless scream as he fell through the air, howling past his ears as he extended his arms to the monster that became smaller and smaller as Loki plummeted to the earth.

He gasped and whimpered as he fell into thick trees, bouncing off their branches or breaking through them before he hit the ground with a sickening crack.

He’d moaned in pain when he _felt_ his broken rib ram into his lung, puncturing it instantly. 

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe and tears fell from his eyes as he lay on his back in pain, turning left and right in his agony.

He’d given a broken startled cry when Vral landed heavily next to him, his hammer dangling from his hand.

So this was how Loki’s death would be.

He’d watched with large eyes as that wraith approached him, sliding as far back as he could before he was caught.

He’d given a loud gasp when magic soared into him, soothing him, calming him and healing all broken things within.

He placed a hand on his throat; on his collar when he heard and felt something stretch and pop in his throat.

His voice was back.

His eyes immediately went to Vral and he skid out of reach with every step Thor King took.

He gave a shout when he felt an invisible force mold into his back, his legs and his feet, and push him up to a stand, levitating him inches from the ground and bring him face to face with that _demon_.

Loki flinched when Vral grabbed his jaw in one hand, the gesture deceptively soft. He turned his head aside when the back of the man’s knuckles stroked his cheek.

 _No, please no…_.

He raised his hand between them in a weak form of protection when Vral leaned close, so close his lips brushed Loki’s ear as he spoke.

 

“Run”

Loki was startled when the holding spell around him vanished and he was released. He stumbled to his feet and stared at his tormentor with confused eyes.

“W- what?”

Vral smirked and began to twirl the hammer before he gazed to the sky in boredom.

And that was when Loki understood.

He was going to be hunted.

“Please…” Loki rasped 

Thor King cut him off with a look and advanced.

“Please, don’t do this” Loki whispered, backing away from him.

He was so _scared_.

“I’ll give you anything, please don’t…” he broke off when he felt a thick tree behind him, halting his retreat.

His eyes, wet and beautiful, turned to Thor King as he approached. He raised a hand between them once more, whimpering when Thor King slapped it away and grabbed his jaw in one large hand.

Loki sobbed when their lips were rammed together and his own bled till he tasted blood.

He gave a jerk, trying to turn his head but the man fisted his hand in his hair and kept him still as he plundered his mouth.

Then he stepped back, his beautiful lips tainted with blood which he licked off deliberately.

He released Loki and stepped back once more. With his hammer, he invited Loki to another escape.

And Loki understood his sick game.

He ran.

He made it as far as it took to make Vral vanish from sight, tears in his clothes and scratches on his face as he ran through and over shrubs.

He screamed when Vral landed right before him, making them both collide and Thor King’s capture of his slender form easier.

“No, stop!” Loki begged as he was held chest to chest with the monster. He turned his head away and sobbed loudly when Thor King’s teeth latched onto his neck this time, biting so hard he shrieked in pain

“Please…Stop!”

Loki fell when he was released again and Thor King stepped back once more, dragging a hand over his mouth to wipe Loki’s blood away.

He pointed to another direction, smirking at Loki.

Loki didn’t need telling twice and ran faster.

This was a rarely ventured part of the woods but he had been here once or twice, so he knew which way led to the stream. The stream, in turn, would lead to an alcove he used to hide in as a child and as a young adult and if he recalled correctly, he had once hidden a dagger there.

That was his priority; getting himself armed against this monster.

But he wasn’t even close when Vral found him again, this time, attacking from behind.

Loki screamed wordlessly as he was caught once again and pinned face down on the harsh ground while

Thor King sunk his teeth into Loki’s shoulder.

He thrashed and clawed at the ground to make his escape but he wasn’t released. He sobbed loudly when he felt the sharp bite and more blood drawn from him. He placed his head on the ground and gave up.

When he went limp under him, Vral chuckled, a dangerous rumble Loki didn’t wish to hear again. He bit back his cry when Vral used him to lever himself off the ground, but yelped when he was hauled up by his wrist.

Made to stand, Loki had only mere seconds before Vral yanked him close once more.

Loki looked aside, expecting another ravaging but none came.

Instead he felt wind, cold and biting swirl around him but when he turned to look, they were in the stables.

Thor King dropped him unceremoniously to the ground and walked ahead.

Loki sat back, looking for ways to escape but finding nothing other than stale straw and empty stalls.

The sound of the stables doors closing was final and Loki could only watch as Thor King deposited his hammer and returned to him, lifting a thick leather whip on his way back.

“No…” Loki wept, sliding back and far away “no, no, please not that”

He stopped when he felt the wall behind him and looked up with terrified eyes as Vral as he approached. He shook his head as the demon neared, raising a hand in plea.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Thor King grasped the folded whip in both hands and pulled it taut as he approached, making a vicious snapping sound.

Loki cried out and more tears fell unabashed from his eyes. He didn’t like pain, he avoided it his whole life, that was why he chose magic, that was why he attacked with knives.

He didn’t like pain.

He was scared of it.

And now that was all he knew.

Thor King stood a few feet away from him, slowly uncoiling the whip.

“Please…” Loki pleaded, looking up at him with imploring eyes “no…”

Thor King smirked and raised the weapon.

“No! Loki screamed, curling on his side and hiding his face in his arms.

That did nothing and soon the stables were filled with the sound of lashes and Loki’s unrestrained screaming.

***

Loki screamed in terror when he was doused with water, then louder when that brand was pushed into his skin, hissing at the contact as it burned him.

He was laid bare to the waist, the evidence of his lashing still bleeding out when Vral started to burn him.

He threw cold water on him as an insult before doing it again and Loki’s voice was hoarse from screaming.

He wasn’t allowed to lose consciousness.

Whenever he got close, Vral sent a spell to awaken all his senses and the pain would begin all over.

Loki sobbed into the table he was placed on, the one they used to butcher chickens and other poultry, hiding his face against his hands that were bound before his chest as he lay on his stomach.

Vral lifted the brand and saw the thick ‘V’ he’d made on Loki’s skin. He waved a hand over it and it healed till only a scar remained.

He heated the poker once more before grabbing the cold water and splashing Loki again.

Loki screamed and sobbed into his hands, begging for mercy, pleading.

“Please!” he sobbed, uncaring of the tears that fell from his face “Stop, just stop, I can’t take it any more…!”

He began to cry, hiding as much as he could when Vral approached.

He gave a startled cry when he was flipped over and found himself the recipient of that beautiful blue gaze.

“You wish for this to end?” Vral asked in his booming voice.

“Please…” Loki sobbed, shaking in pure terror “Please, I haven’t don’t anything to you… _No! No, please!_ ”

He screamed when Vral grabbed his ankle and pulled it, leaving him open and for a moment making him think that he was about to be raped right there and then.

But Vral only used his limb to pull him close enough to loom over.

“Correct the assumption that you did nothing to me” Vral said “you hurt him. That is enough for me”

“I’m sorry” Loki whispered, thick tears falling “please, I didn’t mean to I …”

Vral slapped his harshly across the face and Loki didn’t look back.

He was scared to.

 

“Shut your mouth”

Loki bit his lips then sobbed when Vral hauled him to the floor unceremoniously and released him.

“Another punishment, then” Vral said as he walked over to the nearest stall and tapped the ground with his foot “You are - how you say – claustrophobic, yes?”

Loki’s eyes went wide.

“No, no _no_!” he screamed as Vral once more approached him.

***

“Let me out!” Loki hollered, panicking as he lay flat on his back, hands tied before him.

He was suffocating. There was no room for him to move as he lay there, screaming and begging and pleading to be let out. He thrashed but the ball and chain around his ankles stopped even that movement.

He was immobilized and at the same time he wasn’t.

The cover was not even an inch above his face and so _close_ and dark that he couldn’t breathe.

“Let me out!” he pleaded, lifting his knees and cracking them against the top but he didn’t have enough leverage. There was nothing to see, nowhere to move and air was increasingly difficult “Please!”

He screamed his throat raw when he felt the darkness press on him from everywhere as he lay there, in that confined space under the floor boards of the stable.

He gasped when no responses came and turned his head to face the closed wall beside him. He began to cry softly and thrashed violently, scratching and screaming and begging till his fingertips became bloodied and his voice became raw.

He begged to be let out, screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to escape this _suffocation_.

He was dying…he knew he was going to die because something was about to get him from the darkness because he…couldn’t…breathe!!

“Help me!” he screamed, kicking as much as he could and struggling to escape “Thor, help me! Thor!”

So he kept screaming, he kept thrashing, he kept kicking and he kept bleeding.

Outside, Vral watched the struggling floorboards for a long time, waited for him to pass out, because he was close to it, then moved forward.

He simply placed a hex on the boards to prevent breakage and walked out of the stables without a second glance.

The next morning, Loki yelped as he was pulled out of the too small crevice and thrown on the ground.

He lay there, shivering and whimpering as Vral stood before him.

“Please…” he begged, cringing when the demon approached him “please, no more…”

Vral simply looked down at him

“Run”

Then began a cycle Loki wouldn’t be able to escape.

That was ten days ago.

Now, he returned with Kaos at his side, curious and only slightly apprehensive about where Vral intended on taking him.

He furrowed his brow when he saw guards stationed at the doors of the stables but remained silent. He let Vral nod them away before he followed him in.

The doors closed behind them and Vral locked them firmly.

Loki King would have been lying if he said he wasn’t slightly tense at the moment. He knew Vral had been angry with him and he knew the man never took well to insolence.

So why did he follow him here so willingly?

Immediately he felt alone and vulnerable without his staff, the only person capable of making him feel that way was across the room, bending over to…

Loki King blinked when he realized Thor King wasn’t even looking at him, he was too busy taking out the hex on…the floors?

“Thor, what are you doing?” he asked warily.

Vral gave him a small smirk over his shoulder before raising a hand over the floor boards. As Kaos watched, the floorboards lifted up, parting like the doors of a closet and he blinked when he heard a whimper from within.

More curious than before, he walked up and when he saw what was in there, he grinned maliciously.

“A gift” Vral said, placing a soft kiss upon Kaos’ brow “do whatever you wish to him, I shall go wait”

“No” Kaos said, eyes glittering malevolently as he saw Loki begin to stir as more oxygen went into his lungs and blood.

His entire body was glistening with sweat and grime and he was barely covered, the remnants of his once trousers held loosely upon his hips so when he stirred, they moved lower, exposing a jutting hipbone and the scar that slit it.

Kaos frowned and turned to Vral “How long have you had him here?”

“Ten days”  
Kaos stared.

“Ten days or regular beatings, then confined under the stalls till he broke” Vral continued, then turned his gaze back to Loki “he broke last night. And now he won’t dare to touch you again” 

Kaos was stunned, for a moment, before his leer slipped over his beautiful face. He lifted his fingers and ran them over his slim beard before taking a deep breath.

“Any suggestions?” he asked Vral.

Thor King chuckled and stepped back, going over to pull a fallen stool upright and sit on it. he laced his fingers together and hang his hands between his knees as he leaned over to watch.

“Anything you want” he smirked at Kaos.

When Loki King turned back, his face was a mask of sadistic imagination.

***   

Odin All Father was utterly, miserably, trapped.

He was held in the deepest cell with thirteen guards constantly around him, weapons at the ready incase he moved.

He was chained to the wall, a thick collar around his neck and a bag over his head. He never felt more like something people slaughtered everyday.

A cow, a goat or a sheep.

Nothing that resembled him before these monsters arrived to his home. Destroyed his home.

He knew naught save his own suffering since the day he saw that dreadful hurricane, black and breaking, tears Asgard apart.

He didn’t know who lived and who died, he didn’t know anything. His sight, that which he was so proud of was gone, taken from him by that golden haired monster to use as his own.

His magic was sealed to a great extent, thanks to that creature that looked like Thor, taken away and blocked so that Odin could do nothing but wait. Wait for death, wait for life, wait for freedom or something darker.

Just wait.

Something clinked, louder than it truly was because there was dead silence in the room. It made Odin look up from his hunch, his hands still tied, his body still weak.

Not one of those guards moved and when the sound came again, Odin tensed.

They were footsteps, clear and loud, that came towards him, alighting him with panic because he knew no one came to him, no one tended to him and no one would do him good if they came. 

So they had truly lost.

And this was his death.

Three hooded and cowled figures approached, head lowered, stride confident.

The guards immediately leveled their weapons at them and they stopped, hands raised.

“Lord Vral wishes to speak with the prisoner” a woman spoke.

No, not just a woman, Odin realized, Sif.

His old heart began to race in something bordering on hope.

“Who speaks?” the guard demanded “state your name”

“You dare to question me, slave?” 

The voice was deep, resonating and deadly. It was Vral, truly, ans immediately the guards fell into a respectful bow.

“Forgive us, your majesty, we…”

“Enough” Vral said calmly, his voice smooth as silk and unwavering as he silenced the drones “leave us”

The guards looked at him uncertainly.

Static began to fizz in the room, sparkling energy that lifted the hair on the backs of their necks and lightning thundered above them.

“Yes, my lord”

They vanished, and only then did Odin realize that these thirteen men were not under any spell.

They had turned from Asgard voluntarily.

Oh how Odin longed to burn them. But he couldn’t. all he could do was wait as they left him alone with

Vral and his two drones.

The door closed with a heavy thud as the last of the guards left and Odin gave a violent start when Vral ran forward, all grace abandoned before falling on his knees before Odin, embracing him.

“Father!” Thor rasped, shivering like a bird in rain.

Odin gasped, his voice shaking with raw emotion “Thor?”

Thor pulled back, eyes awash with unshed tears as he looked at his father so brave and stoic and now bound like an animal.

“Is it truly you?”

Thor nodded and embraced Odin again and Odin rested his head against his son’s strong shoulder “I never thought to see you again, my child”

Thor made a noise suspiciously close to a sob and released him once more. Odin smiled when he hastily wiped his tears from his face and looked at Odin.

“Such little faith?” Thor joked amid his sorrow as he brushed back Odin’s hair “Father, what did they do to you?”

“Nothing compared to what they must have done to you” Odin said, looking at his beloved son “how did you come here?”

“Matters not” Thor said, standing up to test the bonds that held Odin prisoner “are these magic?”

“Aye” Odin said “designed to be broken by the hand of that monster that reminds us of you”

Thor hummed and placed his hand on one of the chains, smiling, when it glowed.

“And mine”

Sif and Theoric stared as Thor grabbed the bonds in his hands and ripped them in two.

A moment later, Odin was free.

He stood to his impressive height and they had no choice but to fall into a kneel before him.

“Your Majesty”

But Odin didn’t notice them. Once his magic healed what minor injuries he had, Odin once more embraced his son, proper, pulling back to plant a kiss on Thor’s forehead.

“Never have I been happier to see you safe, my boy” he rasped “but where is your brother?”

Thor looked away and Odin’s hands on his shoulders tightened in fear.

“Thor” Odin said, barely keeping the quiver from his voice “Where is Loki?”

When Thor looked up, Odin feared the worst. He feared his second born dead, the child he had taken in pure love gone, slaughtered by the hands of these animals. His Loki was gone before he had a chance to beg forgiveness.

“He lives, worry not” Thor said, though his tone indicated no hope “but he is in the hands of those monsters and I need to bring him back.”

Odin’s relief at Thor’s words was short lived. Those monsters had his child; that was enough to kill all respite.

He swallowed down his fear and nodded “Aye. What have you in mind?”

Thor sighed and mentioned his friends forward. When they came, Thor began to talk.

“I cannot do anything without Mjolnir, Father. These two are far too strong, their magic enough to destroy. But you can. You can help us – help Asgard – in this time of need and I pray you will listen when I tell you”

Odin nodded and remained silent.

“Open a path into Vanahiem” Thor told him “we have good relations with them and they will be sympathetic to us. Take the remaining Aesir there slowly, start from the safe houses and end with the dungeons. Sif and Theoric will raid the castle and get all the servants and healers trapped there out.”

Odin once more nodded.

“I know this will take days, but I also know you are capable of it. Three days from now, clear a portal into Vanaheim for me and I …”

“Three days?” Odin cut in “you will not accompany us?”

“No” Thor said “As I said, I can do nothing without Mjolnir. I _have_ to get her back, no matter the cost”

“Your life is too much a…”

“Not my life” Thor said, pressing a hand on Odin’s shoulder “Pray, listen to me Father. This is not negotiable. You have to get everyone out, and I mean everyone”

“What are you planning?” Odin asked.

Sif and Theoric looked to the ground.

Thor smiled at his father and winked “You’ll see”

***

Loki’s return to the living was filled with pain.

He moaned as he woke, seriously damaged in both mind and spirit and the cold marble against his shredded back did more harm than good. There was pool of his own blood under him and he slipped on it when he tried to sit up and ended up falling on his side.

His hair was dirty and matted and dripping with blood and he shivered when he looked at the owner of the boot so close to him.

Slowly lifting his terrified gaze, Loki couldn’t help but cringe when he saw Kaos smiling down at him.

“Awakened at least, yes?” Kaos chuckled “I was wondering whether the blades were a little too much but you can take it, cant you?”

“No…” Loki whispered, sliding in his own blood as he shrank back “no more, please”

Kaos chuckled at him and dropped the two thin swords he’s used to whip him. Loki flinched when they fell with a metallic clank next him. He eyed them apprehensively, not moving lest he encourage Kaos’ wrath again.

“Clean this mess up” Loki was ordered “you disgusting _bikkja_ ”

Loki flinched at the insult and forced himself up on his hands and knees. He was shaking terribly and standing up took more energy than it needed to.

He gasped in pain and fell to the ground when his legs began to burn in pain, a familiar spell that left his panting for breath and release from the agony.

“Did I say you could stand?” Kaos asked as he went over to sit on his bed.

He’d brought Loki back and once again turned him to a slave, only this time, he wasn’t as nice as he had previously been.

Whips were now swords, warnings were wounds.

And Loki wanted to die.

He whined as the pain began to recede before curling his legs under him and sitting in his own blood.

He wasn’t healed anymore.

“Here”

Loki looked up and jerked when Kaos threw him a wash cloth. A bucket conjured a few feet away from him.

“Start cleaning” Loki King ordered “and be done before I return”

“Yes, master” Loki whispered, relaxing when Loki King went into his room and closed the doors.

He began to sob.

***  
The marble was harsh and hard under his knees as Thor was thrown across and he braced himself on his hands only barely.

He was breathing rapidly, hoping his plan would work.

“Well…” Kaos sneered “I have to be honest here, I didn’t see this coming”

Thor remained silent where he wanted to kill.

Kaos sat on the bloody throne, sprawled across it as he watched Thor, a hand running over his thin beard. His scar twisted when he smiled down at him, making him look feral.

“I have to say, I missed you, Thor” Loki King said “I haven’t seen you since we…” he laughed “well, I hope you don’t hold that against me”

He did, Thor fought back his shudder and remained as he was; awaiting his fate.

“And because you found it so unpleasant” Kaos said, idly fingering his staff, turning it between his nimble fingers “I wonder why you so willingly walked through those doors with an audacity I have not really seen from you”

“I wish for my brother” Thor said in a deep voice, unwavering.

“Ah” Loki King’s eyebrows raised “Kill him”

The guards moved forward, weapons raised.

“Wait!” Thor said quickly “you misunderstand”

“Do I?” Loki King asked as Thor was grabbed and hauled to his knees “enlighten me”

“Release me first, Kaos” Thor told him “trust me, I have no power and can do nothing to you”

“Trust you?” Loki King hummed as he thought “Why should I trust you when I could so easily kill you?”

“Because mayhap if you listen to me, you might find me an ally more than an enemy”

Loki King rolled his eyes away.

“Loki, that wretched bastard, belongs to me” Thor told him, swallowing his anger and fear “I wish to have him back”

Loki King scoffed “Why?”

Thor’s voice was smooth, just Like Vral’s when he next spoke “Retribution”

Loki King turned to him then.

“He tried killing me, he tried to destroy my friends and my family and my home. And I have yet to touch him” Thor went on “had I the chance my father denied me, I would have thrown him from the bridge once more for his actions” he laughed insidiously “I wanted to harm him, I wanted to kill him for what he did but you took that chance from me, didn’t you?”

Kaos frowned at the accusation “What do you…”

“Didn’t you?” Thor cut in smoothly, heart racing “I had him in my grasp and you took him from me, from _my_ punishment. That man deserved more than a petty flogging, he deserves more than you are giving him and I was looking forward to it”

“You must be a fool to think I will believe you” Kaos laughed

“And you will be worse if you do not”

Kaos’ humor vanished “Speak carefully, Thor, my humor only lasts so long with you”

Thor scoffed with a bravado he didn’t feel and Loki King raised a hand.

For a moment, Thor prepared to die right there, but when Loki King signaled the guards to leave, for privacy, Thor locked gazes with the mad king.

Kaos climbed down the blood splattered stairs to come and stand right before Thor.

“Either you are really brave or really stupid to believe I am accepting what you say as the truth” Kaos said “what game are you playing?”

“Not a game” Thor said, looking up at him “this is acceptance”

Kaos raised a brow.

“You came like Ragnarok, untamed and uncontrolled” Thor went on “nothing could stop you and nothing would. All that was going to happen was that we lose more lives than we have already lost and as I have lived here my whole life, I cannot allow more killing”

“So, what…did you come here to kill me?” Kaos asked.

Thor repressed the urge to cringe with Kaos extended a long finger and traced his jaw.

“Because you know you cannot do that”

“Nay” Thor let him touch “this is surrender”

The hand stilled then curled around his jaw to make him look up. Kaos’ eyes were not really sane, but they were beautiful; the scar making them even more so.

“Stupid, then” Kaos smiled, answering his own question.

“Nay” Thor repeated “let the Aesir go and you can…”

“Have you?” Kaos asked “Oh, Thor…”

Thor’s heart began to hammer within his chest when Kaos ran his thumb over his lower lip, gently pulling it down.

“I’ll have you either way”

“Not willingly”

Kaos blinked and frowned “That matters not to me”

Shuddering on the inside like he was freezing, Thor forced a smirk on his face “It will matter. Take me unwillingly and I shall fight you till the end – mine or yours. But take me willingly…”

Kaos gave a startle when the tip of Thor’s tongue reached out and touched his thumb. He watched, his demented eyes lowering to the movement, breathing hastening.

Kaos repressed a shudder and swallowed.

“And…what about…” he cleared his throat “Loki?”

Thor sneered, his hatred for this man reflected in his face “If you allow it, I shall bestow upon him punishment that I see fit”

“What will you do?”

Thor gave him a sinister grin and gestured him closer.

Surprisingly, Kaos obeyed and leaned over.

Thor deliberately put his lips right on his ear, blowing in as he spoke.

“You have Vral…I’ll need someone as well”

Loki King stepped back, eyes almost black as he looked at Thor.

“I don’t trust you”

“Then let me prove it” Thor asked him “one chance to prove it”

Kaos blinked slowly “This will not end well for you, Thor.”

Thor shrugged “Perhaps an offering will appease you?”

Kaos raised a brow “Offering?”

Thor made to stand, then looked at him for permission.

Kaos nodded and watched as Thor stood, dusted his clothes off and turned. He opened the doors and asked someone to come over.

Kaos’ eyes widened when he saw Vali, Loki’s son, brought in looking scared and betrayed. The moment he saw Kaos, he pulled back but Thor held fast.

“Uncle, no…” he whined, hanging onto Thor’s hand and trying to run away.

Thor ignored the child and brought him to Kaos.

“There, does that appease you?” 

Kaos turned to Thor “You had my curiosity, Thor. Now I give you my attention”

Thor smirked “One chance, all I ask. To prove my despise for that scum you have upstairs. Think of it as a – test. If I fail, do with me as you wish. If I succeed, you will let Asgard go”

Thor held on tighter when Vali pulled, whining and pleading against his grip.

Kaos considered it and rolled his eyes. There was no true harm.

Let the man enjoy himself before his demise because this was becoming far too interesting.

“Follow me”

Kaos turned smartly and led the way.

The moment his back was turned, Thor looked down and winked at Vali.

The boy smiled and placed a small kiss on Thor’s hand before allowing himself to be lifted. He had acted like Thor had told him and he could still feel the weight of the protective rune he wore.

His uncle was right; this man was rather silly.

***

Loki had managed to clean the entire mess he made, but his clothes were filthy now. His back hurt, amid the cuts and slices already bestowed upon him.

His clothes, torn and tattered absorbed most of his blood but the loss made him dizzy and the weight of the damned collar was becoming heavier by the moment.

He sat back and decided against testing his legs, though they hurt badly enough. He was running a hand over his forehead to cool when he heard the footsteps.

The doors burst open and he repressed his flinch.

He could not, however, stifle the cry that ripped from his throat when he saw Kaos carrying Vali in.

“No!” he shrieked, standing and moving forward, never noticing the lack of spell “Vali…!”

The chain yanked and Loki fell to the ground with a smack. He stared up at the man holding his son.

“Yes” Kaos smiled at him “it is. And this is only the start of nasty shocks for you”

Loki stared at him with agonized eyes.

“Do come in, I just have to put this one to bed” Loki King ordered.

Loki didn’t know who he talked about, but when he turned, he felt hope rise within him with the speed of a flying phoenix.

“Thor!”

Thor strode over as Loki pulled himself to a shaky stand, his gaze furious.

“Brother, I …”

Without warning, Thor backhanded Loki across the face.

Loki gave a startled cry and fell to the ground, clutching his abused, bleeding cheek – it had split, Thor had cut him – and staring at Thor in disbelief.

_No…not him, please not him_

“Do _not_ speak to me, you murderous bitch!” Thor growled at him “you have no right!”

Loki flinched and began to shiver.

Thor felt himself die on the inside. He prayed Loki would understand.

“Well done!” Kaos emerged, clapping his hands “I have rarely seen a hit to nasty”

Loki, tears quivering in his eyes, turned back to him.

Kaos smiled and went to sit in a chair as if watching a show.

“But” he sneered “I am still not convinced”

Thor smirked at him “I didn’t think you would be”

“Brother, no!” Loki cringed when Thor reached for him again.

“Ah ah ah!”

Thor froze and turned to Kaos “What?”

“You didn’t let me finish my sentence” Loki King said “that was a good slap, better than many I have seen, but still not enough…you need to be more creative”

Thor grinned viciously at him; a façade because what he really wanted to do was weep. 

“You gave me no time, how do you…”

“Flog him”

Loki froze and Thor felt his insides turn to ice.

“What?”

“Flog. Him” Kaos sneered “right here, while I watch. It will be entertaining to see how long it takes you to break. If you don’t…well, Loki will be your pleasure slave as you asked”

Loki gave a terrified cry and felt the world around spin. He didn’t speak – for once, he couldn’t.

Thor closed his eyes for the briefest moments and when he opened them, they lacked emotion.

“Very well”

“No!” Loki cried, scrambling away “Thor, what are you doing!?”

Kaos laughed but remained silent as he conjured a thick black whip for Thor.

“Go ahead”

“Thor, please, no!” Loki pleaded as Thor went over to grab the weapon “this will do you no good, you have to see, please!”

Thor grabbed the whip and turned back to Loki.

He didn’t let his shaking limbs do anything to show themselves nor did he let a trace of emotion on his face.

When he turned, he might as well have been Vral.

“Thor, no!” Loki shrieked, crawling back as much as he could before the ball and chain yanked him to a stop.

Loki gave a loud sob of despair and looked over his shoulder at Thor.

The man was a monster.

“No, please, no, no, no” Loki whispered as the man came to loom over him.

Thor looked down, all the will power he possessed allowing him to keep his face impassive.

He unfolded the whip slowly.

Loki looked to his face and felt all previous hope wan. He tried to resign himself to this but the moment

Thor raised his hand, Loki broke.

“No, Thor don’t!” he screamed.

The whip lashed heavily on his rear, making him wail and scream.

“Stop it!” he pleaded, curling into himself and protected his face with his hands “Stop hurting me, Thor, stop it!”

But Thor didn’t stop.

Thor didn’t stop lashing him and Loki didn’t stop screaming.

Kaos never stopped smiling.

***

This time, when Loki woke, he was on something soft; a bed, he realized.

He was chained to a bed.

His injuries seared in pain, making him hiss out loud and curl up.

There were cuts everywhere. On his back, his legs, his rear and even the backs of his hands. Thor had left nothing undone.

He should have killed him.

It was when Loki curled up that he realized he’d been washed. His hair felt cleaner, his skin, though wounded, felt calmer and his clothes were soft and smooth against his calmed skin.

In that instant, he knew.

He knew what was coming next; what his brother was about to do to him and no scent or soap was going to wash that off.

He found himself alone and rested his head on the red silk sheets and curled himself into the fetal position and began to cry.

He had never cried before.

Now he couldn’t stop.

***

“Are you satisfied?”

Loki King, sitting opposite a washed and well dressed Thor, rested an elbow on the bed and his chin on his palm, thinking.

“Satisfied?” he grimaced “Maybe. Convinced? I don’t think so”

Thor resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kept his sneer on his face “What have I to do to prove myself?”

Kaos took a deep breath “Use him tonight, do whatever you wish, I won’t stop you. But when you are done, I want you to kill him”

The hand that Thor kept in his lap fisted in anger.

“How?” Thor asked

Kaos shrugged “Anyway you want, but I want you to make it _agonizing_ for him. I want you to keep him alive enough that he sees his own flesh fall from him before he dies”

Thor sneered “I have the perfect thing in mind”

Kaos’ sadistic eyes widened “Tell me”

***

Loki was still sobbing when the door opened.

He gasped and sat up, heart racing in his chest behind the thin silk robe he wore. The white made him look ethereal.

Since the drapes were pulled all around the bed, Loki could only hear.

He heard someone move about, he heard someone lock the doors, he heard someone approach.

Thor pulled the drapes apart forcefully.

Loki screamed and leapt back, running away.

But the chain around his wrist was strong and it yanked till Loki was half on the bed and half off, hand extended as he pulled.

Thor gave him a sad look and moved forward.

“Stay away!” Loki yelled, pulling with all his might “Don’t touch me!”

To his horror, Thor didn’t stop but instead grabbed the thin gold chain, worthy of a woman’s neck but stronger than steel, and pulled.

“No!” Loki struggled, failing to control his shuddering or the tears that fell from his face “Please, don’t do this to me!”

His sob was cut short when Thor grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, hiding his face in Loki’s neck.

“I’m so sorry!” Thor sobbed loudly, his entire body shuddering “I am so sorry, Loki!”

Loki stilled, head tipped to the ceiling as Thor held him close to his heart, crying like a waif in his neck.

Loki felt the tars drop on his skin but didn’t move.

He was terrified to.

“I didn’t…” Thor gasped, crying louder “I couldn’t let… I had to come…!”

Thor began to cry in earnest, sobs wracking his heavy frame as he held Loki to him, not letting go for a moment.

“I had to…” Thor sobbed “I’m so sorry!”

Loki remained still as stone, let this man do whatever he wanted.

He remained immobile for a little while longer before daring to raise his hands to Thor’s shoulders and push.

“Please” Thor held on tighter “please, you have to understand”

But Loki insisted. He began to push harder, tying to get off Thor’s lap and failing when the man only grabbed him harder.

“Please…” Thor pleaded “Please, please, please…”

“Let me go” 

The whisper was soft and small, and not even forceful because his voice was breaking.

But Thor heeded it like a command from the All Father. Slowly, reluctantly, he let Loki go. His heart shattered when Loki immediately scrambled away, putting a lot of distance between himself and Thor.

He pulled his body close and hugged his knees close to his chest, wincing when his wounds protested.

He watched Thor like a deer watching a predator.

“What do you want?” Loki whispered, eyes large and beautiful.

Thor didn’t move, though he was dying to get Loki into his arms again and his voice broke.

“Escape” Thor told him in a soft voice “tonight we shall escape”

Loki gave him a disbelieving look and kept the distance between them large. He sat on one edge of the bed, Thor in the middle.

“I don’t trust you”

His words were like daggers into Thor’s heart. He gasped in pain because it was _real_ and looked at him.

“Loki, please…”

Loki flinched at his name “How…how do plan to leave?”

“ _We_ shall leave” Thor told him, leaning forward.

Immediately Loki tensed and jumped off the bed and standing as far away as he could with his hand stretched out, bound by that chain.

“Loki, I …”

“You brought my son” Loki said, his voice soft and dangerous “to this dreaded place, you brought him back so don’t you dare think I will trust you, Thor”

“Loki, you don’t understand, he’s protected” Thor said “if you just gave me a chance to explain…”    

“Get out” Loki said “Get out, Thor, don’t you dare come back!”

“Loki…”

“Out!” Loki shrieked.

Thor jumped off the bed and approached.

Loki gasped and tried to run but Thor grabbed him again, his hand tight on his wrist.

“No, let me go!” Loki struggled desperately “Let me go, let me go!”

“Loki, listen to me!” Thor grabbed his shoulders and shook him “I will get you out, I swear to the Norns! I swear upon my oath as a brother and son, I will help you, understand!?”

Loki stared, shivering in his arms before he broke.

Thor was startled when Loki gave a sob and rested his head against Thor’s shoulder.

When he cried, Thor held him, when he wailed in agony, Thor consoled him.

Loki clutched him close, taking in Thor’s strength and soothing himself.

Neither moved for a long time.

***  
  
“There” Kaos said, pointing to the hammer before him “as you requested”

Thor’s eyes glittered as he saw it.

Mjolnir, trapped and unmoving under Vral’s hammer of death.

“You couldn’t call it earlier because…well” Kaos chuckled “That’s all behind us. So here”

Thor tried not to stare when Kaos simply went and lifted the Hammer of Death as easily as Thor hefted Mjolnir.

“Go ahead” Kaos said “I won’t hurt you”

_Yet_

Kaos waited, hammer in hand, as Thor approached, waiting for the right moment to strike at him.

Thor was still a fool and now that Kaos had had his fun, he was going to break his back again…just as

Thor bent over.

Kaos prepared as Thor went for Mjolnir, stupid face so hopeful.

So when the hammer suddenly flew into Thor’s hand instead of Thor grabbing it and when Thor looked at him with murder in his eyes, Kaos faltered.

  
The next second Mjolnir jammed into his chest, breaking it as it sent him flying through the golden walls and crash into rubble.

Kaos screamed, hands at his chest as agonized pain seared through him, bones rammed into his lungs and blood fell from the gaping wound in his chest. 

His scream was broken and blood poured from his lips as he lay twitching.

Thor loomed over him, glaring down at his trembling, pain filled form.

“I hope you live” Thor told him “because I have much planned for you”

Loki King coughed up blood and a moment later, he lost consciousness.

***

Loki sat on the bed once more, legs curled under him as he played with the chain around his wrist.

There was never going to be an escape for him. He was destined to die at the hands of these monsters.

The door banging open startled him and he looked up, paling when he saw Thor run in, Vali in his arms.

“Father!”

Thor fell on the bed “We have to go. Father awaits at the bridge for us”

“Wha…?” Loki began

“No time!”

Loki cringed when Thor lifted Mjolnir and brought it down on the chain, breaking it instantly. He jumped off the bed, child in his arms.

“Thor, I can’t go anywhere” Loki told him “This collar, it electrocutes me whenever I try to…”

Somewhere angry shouts began.

Kaos was discovered.

Thor looked to the doors and dropped Mjolnir to run over and shut them. He locked the door and turned to Loki.

“Trust me” he said “I will get this off, I promise”

Loki stared at him, into his eyes and nodded “Alright”

Vali was set down and Thor grabbed Mjolnir in one hand and placed the other around the collar on Loki’s throat.

He didn’t know what he was doing.

But he prayed it worked.

“Okay” Thor panted, looking into Loki’s eyes “reach for your magic”

And Loki did.

Thor yelled as the electricity poured through them both, making them scream. Loki would have fallen to his knees had Thor not been holding him up, so intense was the pain.

No sounds reached Thor; it was like he was underwater.

But he could move and move he did.

He raised Mjolnir to the skies and she did the rest.

Loki gasped as the pain began to recede, as the collar, not him, was electrocuted and it took him a moment to notice that Mjolnir was taking in all the energy; all the magic inside the damned thing.

He would have asked, would have watched, but at that moment, the collar vanished from his neck and fell to the floor with a clank.

***

Vral looked up from Odin’s prone form when he sensed Kaos’ distress.

He looked to the castle and shot to the skies without a second’s delay.

***

“Okay, so now we go” Thor said, discarding the damned collar “Father is waiting at the edge of the bridge, I will tell you everything on the way, I promise”

He turned to the balcony, moving to jump down.

“No”

The word stopped him and he turned to Loki 

“What?” he frowned.

“Thor, your plans are impulsive at best” Loki said, holding Vali in his arms “and I cannot risk my son’s life like you just did”

Thor paled “Loki…”

The doors were being open and black lightning tore  the skies in half as Vral arrived.

“I’m sorry”

“Loki, don’t!” Thor called, leaping forward.

Too late.

Loki vanished and a moment later, the door burst open and Thor found himself staring at the man that had crippled him so severely.

 


	6. You Made A Monster Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Loki turned to Kaos

 “And so it happened that the two brothers landed with a huff on Bifrost, both brothers weary of battle and tired from their fighting. Heimdall awaits them eagerly, slave to their King, to Thor’s father.

Thor’s Father because Loki never had one. True, there was one that sired him, wasted enough seed to produce a bastard worth nothing and meant to be left on the cold ground to die.

Heimdall greeted Thor, never sparing a glance to the fallen prince, the bastard, false son of Odin. They probably knew, the lot of them and oh how they must have cheered when they learnt of his secret. The secret he’d kept for years, the secret he wasn’t even totally aware of.    
Damn them all to hell. He wanted to say.

Wanted to, because he couldn’t say, that damned muzzle on his mouth prevented him from saying even the smallest of things, make the smallest of noises because he was nothing right now. Nothing other than the weight Thor carried with him while he spoke to the Gatekeeper in his booming voice, the powerful sound resonating high above the broken bridge they stood on, where they waited.

It was odd because Loki expected Thor’s father to drag him to the throne room, throw him in his knees and ram him head off.

Or flog him at the very least. He didn’t expect Odin to do this discreetly, to give him some privacy. He was a monster, son of some creature Odin didn’t have the heart to tell him the name off, why would he need privacy?

Growling when Thor turned to him, Loki gave his once brother a withering glare.

Oh how high a horse you ride at the moment, Thor.

This was his victory, Loki knew, this was all Thor was getting because Loki wasn’t going to give him anything else. This was what Thor would nibble on and when the time came, Loki would take his victorious feast while Asgard burned.

Lightning lit up the skies above and it impressed Loki because he had never seen thunderclouds in open space before. Clearly, Thor had learned of his thoughts.

Yes, the fool was rather sentimental about Asgard and so it was only natural that Loki be the one to destroy it first and foremost.

Asgard would burn.

And Thor along with it.

“Nervous?” Thor rumbled, his gaze slit till all Loki saw was angry blue lines.  
Good; he loved riling his brother.

Smiling as much as he could behind that gag, Loki shook his head.

He smiled when Thor’s mouth tightened in anger.

He knew Loki wasn’t sorry.

  
His brother was never sorry about anything he did. He was the god of Chaos. He loved it, thrived on it and his plans, therefore were just as chaotic. He didn’t really stick to something for long, always looking for something else to destroy, someone to unnerve.

Perhaps he’d wanted to loose, perhaps he knew that Thor was going to help him and fix whatever mess he made.

It didn’t seem to bother him that he’d been beaten by a monster or that six mere mortals had defeated him.

It was part of his plan.

Snarling, Thor looked away, absently fingering his hammer; Mjolnir. The same Loki was unfit to lift.

Trickster, Liar, Manipulator, Thief – he may be all those things but he was never worthy. He will never be.

Never worthy of a family or a father or a crown.

He was unworthy.

And he had nothing save his tricks and tongue. If Thor had been wiser, he would have known this. But he was a fool; noble Thor, the protector of the realms, the savoir of the innocent.

They should paste his over large face on paper and sell it; complete with his signature.

Loki scoffed at the idea and Thor glared at him once again.

The younger knew his temper was fraying and he longed to have it broken, to see him lose that control and ram him right into the wall or fling him off the Bifrost again.

It would be worth it and of Loki was lucky, he could grab his hand and take him down with him.

But no, Loki seemed to get no peace. This man was to make him stare at the back of his head for all eternity.

Or until the All Father arrived.  

Thor turned around when Loki gave a sigh and lurched a little before sitting cross-legged on the floor of the bridge, clearly not worried.

He looked up at Thor and gave him another pleasant smile that grated on Thor’ nerves.

Then he placed his shackled hands in his lap and began twirling them, waiting for something to happen because he was so bored, it was becoming painful.

“You have gone too far, brother” Thor’s voice boomed over him “harming me is one thing, harming my friends is another. I will not stand for it”

Loki didn’t respond, he kept gazing at the hands he twirled, knowing it was destined to drive Thor mad at one point or another.

He was hurt, he knew; even gods were not immune to injury.

How many times had he stitched himself and Thor up after their many battles together?

His back complained as he took a deep breath and lowered his hands to the ground, tracing patterns on it. the glassy floor beneath him held no magic now and it was oddly hypnotic to watch.

Thor, meanwhile, let his anger bubble slowly.

He knew Loki was needling him, stinging him with actions since his words no longer remained and he longed to fling him off the bridge.

But he couldn’t. Not until his father came.

He kept a firm hold on the chains and temper and idly stroked Mjolnir with his other hand. it was his way, really, to calm himself when he wanted to kill.

And he really wanted to kill at this moment.

But he couldn’t. All he could do was wait for his father.

And that severely angered him.

***

Odin was kind.

And that was his mistake.

Loki was expected to fight and try and flee when he heard of his execution. He was expected to have a trick or too up his sleeve, but the moment the soft hearted All Father saw the defeated boy he had taken as his own son, he lost whatever he had planned, lost his desire for punishment and embraced his long lost ‘child’, whispering words of encouragement and asking for forgiveness.

Thor had lost his temper then and Loki had sneered behind the mask, waiting for the tantrum he knew was going to come to him.

He should have known something was about to happen the moment Thor bowed to his parents and left the room without a single word said.

Frigga had noticed and followed instantly but returned when Thor remained elusive.

It irked Loki because his brother had never been one for stealth. He was a pounding, raging monster, not a soft footed assassin like Loki, no.

He preferred to smash first and let things shatter where they stood without ever thinking of what the consequences could be.

He was a brute and would never change.

So, as he was held by Thor’s parents, his acts forgotten, sins forgiven, Loki made the biggest mistake he possibly could.

He ignored Thor.

***

There was a feast prepared for them that night; the return of their lost prince and Loki was the guest of honor.

No one was told of his heritage; no one mentioned it and they greeted him with fervor.

He was the savoir that fell to his death while saving Thor from the Jotun monsters. He was a hero returned, a sacrifice reincarnated.

He was Loki.

And he was loved that night; loved by all.

So he feasted and he drank, lifting his glass to the subdued Thor whenever the man chanced to glance his way. He smiled when he saw the rage banked in his eyes and he reveled in it.

And he longed to have Thor break right there and then, before him. He wanted to see him fall and be humiliated.

So he enjoyed and he drank.

Loki had an exceptional tolerance for alcohol and could drink any and everyone under the tables at any given time.

Tonight was no different and he challenged Odin to a match.

All of Asgard watched their king fall to the ground, unable to fight the unworthy son any longer. Frigga had snickered before ordering her husband to be taken away, following him in a humorous mood, unknowing of her eldest son’s burning anger.

It was meant to be, really, if one thinks about it,  that Thor slowly got angrier and angrier, building it up for a time and deciding to do something about it.

Loki might have been his brother but even he deserved punishment?

Was Thor not banished to Earth for his insolence?

Why was Loki forgiven so easily? Why did his father turn a blind eye to a man he told Thor didn’t even own his blood?

Was Loki better than Thor?

As he watched his mother give brother – no, Loki – a kiss, he knew.

He was to be the one in shade now, he had his time in the sun. he was the golden prince and Loki the lost warrior.

There was no match anymore, Loki was going to win.

Loki would always win. There was nothing Thor could do to make him fall, to humiliate him because even after a defeat so horrid, Loki was the one basking in glory at this moment.

His glory.

Thor had been the one to fight and win the battle, to bring the son home so why was he not getting anything other than a few paltry friends by his side and a mother that only waved at him.

No one even noticed the thunder outside; a blatant betrayal to his anger.

No one knew what he was feeling inside, what resentment was building up within him.

Why? He questioned himself.

Because of Loki; that was his answer.

The lying trickster was not humiliated like Thor had wanted him to be, neither was he punished nor in chains.

He was as free as the prince he wasn’t and twice as arrogant.

Oh, how Thor longed to wipe that arrogance of his face!

Loki needed to be punished. He needed to be humiliated and if Asgard wasn’t about to do it, then Thor would.

Loki would learn.

He would learn that nothing good came from crossing Thor or trying to kill him. He’d forgiven Loki once, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

And so he watched.

He watched as Loki danced with the many nobles and other high ranking officials, smiling like the cat that got the cream.

His movements were graceful as ever, his clothes light because of the warm weather outside.  
It wasn’t going to rain.

No, Loki loved rain; it soothed him and Thor wasn’t going to give him any peace.

None at all.

So that night, close to early dawn, when Loki finally looked tired enough to sleep, Thor took his revenge.

***

The first thing Loki became aware of when he woke was that he was light headed and it took him some time to realize there was someone else in his bed.

He sat up slowly, massaging his eyes before looking at the slender back of one of his closest friends.

Amora slept so still she could have been in a coma for all he knew.

Chuckling, he touched her back, tracing a pattern as he recalled how _happy_ she had been at his return.

He could still feel the bites and scratches her nails had given him in the roes of her passion. She had indeed been a wild cat.

“Amora?” he called, kissing her shoulder gently “my dear, wake u…”

He broke off, frowning when he found her far too cold.

“Amora?”

His hand, that had been exploring her unmoving back, rested on the bed and he froze.

There was something really, really, wet underneath his palm and it pooled over his hand, drowning it when he increased the pressure to hold himself steady.

When he dared himself look, Loki screamed.

How he had not noticed the dagger delved deep in her side he would never know.

But a moment later, his doors burst open and guards tore in to take him away. He panicked immediately, trying to scramble away but the corpse of his lover was blocking his path.

He screamed as he tried to escape, all thoughts of magic fading away into nothing as he looked at

Amora.

Her face was turned towards him now that Loki was being dragged away. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth parted on an eternal scream and fear etched on her features.

She had known her attacker, Loki realized.

His face was scared and open for the first time in his life; he didn’t know what to do.

So he was dragged half naked, screaming and trying to escape and thrown on his knees before Odin and Frigga and Thor.

He was forced to kneel and looked up at the people staring at him.

“Loki of Asgard” Odin began.

That was bad, Loki knew he was doomed.

“Murderer, Liar, Manipulator, Thief”

Definitely bad.

“We gave you the chance to redeem yourself, punished you not for crimes unholy, saved you from the wrath of many and gave a home in your time of need”

“All Father, I …”

“Silence!”

The emphatic voice boomed across the throne room, bouncing off the emptiness of the room and coming back to the once family.

“Because of your crimes against Asgard and this family,” Odin went on “I find you unworthy. Unworthy of our love, of our forgiveness and unworthy of the powers you so freely wield.

No…

Loki went into a near panic, then, screaming and yelling to be heard.

“I didn’t kill her!” his words ended.

Odin went on as if he hadn’t even thrown the tantrum.

“Loki of Asgard, I take from you your power”

Loki couldn’t help the pained cry that erupted from his throat, because in the end, his magic was as big a part of him as his soul.

“Please!”

He fell on his hands before Odin in lack of power.

“I take from you your station! You are no longer a Prince, nor my son!”

Loki’s hands fisted on the ground.

“And I banish you…”

“No”

Loki was surprised Frigga hadn’t spoken up, and shocked that it was his brother that did.

The very brother that seemed angry was once more rescuing him. And in that moment, Loki felt so much love for Thor, so much gratitude that he had the inane desire to express it.

But he banked on it instantly; now was not the time.

“You cannot banish him, father” Thor stood before Odin “he is wily and he is clever. He will build a better life wherever you throw him and soon live the lavish life we know he cannot give up”

He looked at Loki disdainfully “Give him to me. I shall teach him humility enough”

And he did

***

Loki stumbled when Thor pushed him through the doors of his chambers, landing hard on his hands and knees.

He stood instantly, his face showing the glee it did when Thor and he managed to get away with a good enough prank but it vanished when he placed a mask of indifference on it.

Thor may have saved him, like he always did, but that didn’t mean Loki would show his gratitude this early in the scene.

He dusted himself off and turned to Thor.

“Well” Loki began, smirking arrogantly “that was quite a…”

Loki broke off, giving a startled cry when Thor slapped him _hard_ across the face and sent him sprawling to the floor.

“Did I say you could stand?” Thor rasped.

Loki stared at him, eyes wide, a hand to his bruised cheek.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were alone again, there was no need for the farce here.

His heart began to beat heavily against his ribs, sounding the drum in his ear like a death knoll. Loki swallowed audibly as he stared at his once brother.

He didn’t realize he was shivering.

“What are you doing?”

Thor sneered at him as he went over and pulled shut the drapes with a vicious yank.

“Did you not hear me when I argued with Father?” he simply asked, as if Loki was no more than a stupid child “I am going to teach you a lesson, brother dearest, of taking something not earned”

It clicked to Loki then, his situation.

“You…” he rasped, eyes widening in realization “you killed her”

Thor turned and gave him a nasty smile “Well, yes. I had to do something to remove you from Father’s good graces”

“Why?” Loki asked, his heart breaking.

 

 

Thor scoffed, not giving him an answer, and walked forward.

When the lightning roared outside, Loki knew he was in trouble.

“Whatever you have planned, you great brute, I am warning you of its failure”

Thor laughed and stopped right before him. His eyes were dangerous and blue – too blue. And he looked down at Loki from their cold depths.

“What will you do?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest “run? Scream for help? It won’t matter. I can do anything to you and no one, including you, can lift a finger to stop me”

For the first time, Loki felt a chill of alarm run through his system and he discreetly put distance between himself and Thor.

 

“I’ll kill you” he rasped, feeling his rage rise within him.

Thor laughed “Oh, please do that. I would love to see what Father will have planned for a whore like you. tell me, Loki, how exactly did you get the Chitauri to help? Was it your words or did you spread you legs for them to…”

Loki gave a wordless yell and lunged at him then.

Thor had been waiting for this.

And Loki stood no chance.

Without his powers, Loki was nothing more than a ragdoll for Thor. He threw him all around, slammed him into furniture, broke the windows by tossing Loki through them, embedded glass into his skin, pressed the glass down, gripped Loki’s hair and threw him against the bed, slamming his head against the headboard.

Loki cried out, clutching his burst forehead and trying to lessen the blood pumping out.

“Thor, stop!” he pleaded as Thor approached him once more.

He tried to scramble away but the mad god grabbed his collar and lifted him up before throwing him on the bed.

“You dare to call me by my name, slave?!” Thor roared “forgotten the terms my father set down already?”

“Please…” Loki slipped on the sheets, his vision getting blinded by pain and blood “stop”

Thor gave him a nasty glare before he leaned forward.

Loki would have been lying if he said he didn’t flinch.

In fact, he cringed, shrinking away from the monster his brother was, his heart jamming itself in his throat as Thor placed his palms on either side of his head and loomed over him.

“Go clean yourself up” Thor told him softly “then hurry back. We have a whole day ahead of us, slave”

For the first time in his life, Loki obeyed.

***

It wasn’t much longer when Loki rebelled his new station.

His once brother was harsh and cruel and everyone was shocked at the turn of events but Amora’s funeral silenced any voices of protest.

Loki was a monster that could not be trusted and Thor was his tamer. He was the snake and Thor his charmer.

From prince to slave.

What a fall.

His parents didn’t look at him, his few friends left him and his brother made him into his own personal servant within hours of his return.

The feast was a memory now, one tarnished by Thor’s betrayal to Loki and Loki’s betrayal to all of Asgard.

He hadn’t done it, but he was paying the price.

No matter, he’d thought, he was to have his revenge sooner than Thor expected.

He might be a slave but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do around the castle at night, no matter what Thor said.

So he waited for the exact moment and when it showed a few months later in the form of a miracle, Loki didn’t hesitate.

Thor had never taken well to drink and that night, Loki was forced to carry the weight of his once brother and take him to his chambers to sleep.

A few wenches tried to help him but he snarled at them like an animal, making them back off.

This was his night; he was the one to destroy this man or at least cripple him severely. Loki was going to make Thor pay for his humiliation and his social destruction; he was going to get a confession out of the man and coax it out of him he will.

Days prior, when no one knew where he was during the feast, and one that got Thor riled up and Loki hung by his wrists from the balcony until dawn, Loki had sent one, young Sigyn, a devoted friend that still thought him innocent to the crime placed on him, to the dwarves.

He had taught her the teleportation spell and made her perfect it till she could do what he did with so much ease.

She had taken her time, but eventually she had gotten what he wanted.

A pendant.

One to keep memories. All one had to do was think and it would capture them, keep them and expose them whenever the time came.

It got him trouble, when Sigyn refused and he had to get her coins from the vault to get her to change her mind, but in the end it worked.

He had it now, under his slave clothes and could feel its assuring weight settle against his breast.

He carried Thor to his chambers and kicked open the door before going in and kicking it shut again, loud enough to aggravate Thor’s head ache.

Thor groaned as he was taken to the bed and deposited in it.

Loki all but threw him down and stepped back.

Or tried to.

He tensed when Thor’s hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist in a tight grasp, pulling him closer.

His heart hammering in his chest, Loki pulled back, unwilling and suddenly desperate to escape whatever Thor had planned.

He didn’t want to get hung outside again.

“Loki…” Thor rasped, eyes drooping “stay”

Since when did Thor ask nicely?

Gulping, Loki nodded and sat at the edge of the bed.

“No” Thor said, scooting further on the bed “here”

Loki paled. He knew that a drunk Thor was dangerous and his only hope was putting him to sleep before he managed to harm him.

Or beat him, because Thor liked doing that.

“Loki?”

Thor’s frown was slightly more lucid and it spurred Loki on.

He needed that confession tonight so he could humor this bastard as much as he could. After that he would dug a blade into his heart and pull it out.

“Come here”

Loki gasped when Thor grabbed his arms and pulled him over like he weighed nothing. He probably did, having almost no food as the station of a slave, he had lost more weight than he ever thought he would.

Thor gave a small growl as he settled Loki in his lap, making him straddle it, and looked into his eyes.  
Loki froze.

This was not right.

“Thor, please…” he began to push, trying to step away but Thor held on, his gaze icy and far too cold.

And lucid.

He was suddenly far too awake for someone who was drunk enough not to see straight a few moments ago.

“Disobeying me, Loki?” he asked.

Loki ceased his struggles. He didn’t know what to do then and panicking seemed logical.

“Let me go” he said, pulling against his brother “Thor, release me!”

It was like Thor was waiting for this.

He gave a harsh bark of laughter and flipped them over so that he held Loki down on the bed. He looked at him, eyes cold and merciless.

“Thor, no!” Loki shouted, kicking his heels and thrashing under that horrid grip.

“Oh, come now, Loki” Thor smiled at him “You knew this was coming”

“No, I didn’t, now get off!”

He gave a pained cry when Thor slapped him across the face but didn’t stop his struggles.

“You can’t do this to me, I am innocent!”

Thor’s smile vanished, leaving in place nothing other than a coldness Loki had never seen before.

“Innocent?” he leered, leaning down till they were face to face “Since when were you innocent, Loki?”

“You framed me” Loki growled at him “You killed Amora right as she slept, you dirty snake! And that makes you a coward. A lying, deceitful coward that feels glee in dishonoring his own kin!”

Tor slapped him – again.

Loki felt his cheek give and blood smear on his flesh at the blow but he wasn’t about to let it show.

“You are not my kin”

Loki sneered at him “I wasn’t talking about me. I was talking about your father and your mother. You lied to them to have me here, to get your petty revenge!”

 

“So what?” Thor snapped “You were too arrogant by far, thinking to get away with harming my friends!”

“Ah yes” Loki laughed “You’re friends. And Jane. What about her, Thor? How would she react to you looming over your brother as if he was your whore?”

Thor gave a cruel bark of laughter.

Loki felt his guts turn to ice as Thor’s grip became bruising.

“Oh, Loki, when will you understand?” he rasped right in Loki’s ear “You _are_ my whore”

And that was all the warning he gave Loki before his lips rammed down on the once god’s.

Loki froze.

For the first instant when he had himself convinced that this was nothing more than a bad dream, that everything that had happened to him in these past months was nothing other than a nightmare and that he would escape it sooner or later.

But then Thor’s tongue – his brother’s tongue – traced his lips and he lost all sense.

With a scream, Loki turned his head away, kicking and trying to get his brother away from him.

“Thor, get off!” he shrieked, bucking under his brother “What are you doing!?”

His voice was shrill when Thor slapped him again, turning his head aside and making him see stars. He could taste blood in his mouth.

“Showing you your place, you filthy whore”

He ripped Loki’s trousers open.

“Thor, _don’t_!” Loki pleaded, pushing as much as he could but Thor had him firmly pinned “I beg you, don’t do this!”

Another slap and Loki felt the room spin.

“Thor!”

His shriek was cut short as Thor backhanded him once more and he lost consciousness after.

 

Thor didn’t stop.

***

The next morning, Loki was in pain and he was bleeding.

Thor’s spend and Loki’s blood had gathered between his legs and he couldn’t move.

His spine, his back, his legs hurt so badly that a sob tore through his throat first thing in the morning.

Immediately he placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his weeping, but no one was around to hear him.

His brother was gone, leaving behind angry bruises, the shape of Thor’s hands on his hips, his arms, his chest and throat.

It was searing pain, blinding him as he sobbed, the tears thick and true falling from his terrified green eyes.

When his hand could no longer contain his sobs, he wailed like a child, screaming at the ceiling as agonizing hurt soared through his abused body.

He couldn’t believe it.

He couldn’t believe what Thor, his brother, his enemy had done to him last night. He had ripped him, rend him apart from the inside and it hut so badly he could do nothing but cry in agony.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, how long he sobbed, but his throat was swollen and his eyes red by the time he stopped.

And it wasn’t because he wanted to.

His tears were exhausted, he just had no more to shed. His injustice was still there, his agony still painful and his innocence…

Loki’s body was wracked with more sobs.

He had no more innocence.

He was still crying, thin tears falling down the sides of his face when he heard the door open.

He turned his head and paled in horror when he saw Thor enter, his hammer in his hand.

The Thunder god sneered at him.

“Awake, my pet?”

His voice hoarse from screaming and crying, Loki could only shake his head as he arrived. Under the sheets, he clamped his legs together and shrank away, crying out in agony at the pain the movement inflicted.

Thor merely laughed at him “Worry not, Whore, I have no time for you now. There are matters of import that need to be discussed downstairs and I need to bathe and dress. Come along”

Loki let loose a soft sob and dropped his head back on the pillows.

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t walk, not after what Thor had done to him, no he couldn’t.

All he could do was cry; the famed trickster crying like a babe was something many would have loved to gaze upon; paid to even.

But he didn’t care. All he was aware of was his pain, his suffering and the humiliation he had finally suffered.

Then he became aware of footsteps.

Loki opened his eyes to see Thor approach him, bare as the day of his birth.

“No!” Loki pleaded and turned, cringing from his brother as Thor neared.

But Thor didn’t let that stop him. He grabbed Loki’s arm and pulled.

“Thor, please!” Loki shouted, pushing and struggling, then crying in pain when agonizing throbbing shot through his body “Please, please…!”

Thor chuckled and lifted him into his arms then took him to the bathroom to lay him on the cold floor before ripping his tunic off and placing him in the water.

And Loki, poor Loki, curled in on himself to prevent his brother touching him again. He stayed as far away from him as  he could and watched with large, frightened eyes as Thor got in opposite him and sat with his arms spread on both sides on the rim of the bath.

“So” Thor asked him, sneering “are you ready to apologize for your insolence last night?”

Loki lowered his gaze to the tub’s floor and watching the pink wisps of his own blood as the water washed them off. He didn’t know what Thor was talking about, but he nodded anyway.

Thor smirked “Good boy. Do you know your place?”

Loki nodded once more.

Thor chuckled “Then tell me, Loki. Who are you?”

Loki swallowed and tried to focus his reeling mind. He forced himself to remain calm and reply in a relatively strong voice.

“Slave”

It was a whisper and Thor heard it.

“And?” the elder prompted “I remember making your other station rather clear to you last night”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and more think tears fell.

“Please…”

Thor leaned forward and Loki’s eyes flashed open, wide and terrified, he placed his hands across his chest, covering it in vain.

“What was that?” Thor leered, watching him with his icy gaze “tell me what you are for me?”

Loki swallowed audibly “Thor, please…”

“Tell me, Loki” Thor’s voice hardened “tell me what you became for me last night”

Loki’s eyes went to those large hands; Thor’s large hands that had held him down while he…

“Loki?”

Once more closing his eyes to let the tears drop, Loki responded.

“Your whore”

“There, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Thor laughed and leaned back.

Then his gaze went up over Loki’s head to something behind him.

“See? I told you”

Loki felt the color drain from his face and he spun around.

Thor’s friends were looking down at him, their gazes disbelieving and horrified. His parents stood next to him, then the council heads and Sigyn.

Loki gave a choked noise, his eyes anguished and tormented.

No…

And Thor was done humiliating him.

***

A few weeks later, Thor announced that Loki was innocent and that the crime committed had indeed been the act of another and his brother unjustly framed.

But Thor, now a king, said that it was something unfortunate and only logical that everyone suspect him and Loki held nothing against anyone.

He understood.

That was why Odin gave him his magic back, why Frigga didn’t look at him, why Thor’s friends didn’t touch him, why all of Asgard knew what had happened to him.

Loki, god of Mischief was Thor’s whore.

And nothing was going to change that.

In fact, it made everything so much worse.

Loki discovered at a feast he was supposed to attend that he was now ripe for the picking.

Many men arrived for his favors and most offered to pay him.

His goblet of mead; a permanent fixture in his hands now, was always splashed into the face of one or another suitor.

Or he would use his magic on them.

He would send them back screaming and yelling but it never truly stopped them.

He was an _ergi_ now and warriors would do anything to take him. His reputation as the royal whore ensured he would never have a lack for suitors, even if he despised them all.

He hated them.

He hated Asgard and he couldn’t wait to destroy them.

All he had to do was wait, Loki realized as he drank his mead to beat his tolerance, and get sober.

The first was easy, the second seemed impossible.

It was the only way he could sleep at night and get through the day.

And he needed it.

***

Now, four years had passed and Loki’s glass was still full. He still remained an _ergi_ and men still approached him.

However, one thing had changed.

They didn’t keep their distance anymore, not since Thor became oblivious to his discomfort.

After the first molester had touched him, Loki had screamed bloody murder and the man had been taken before his king.

The poor noble had been terrified of his king’s wrath and begged for clemency. Loki watched for his death.

He was stunned when Thor simply let him go, with a mild warning.

He knew he was doomed then.

Now, he was often dragged into allies and darkened hallways where men pinned him against the wall and shoved their tongues down his throat.

And he always fought.

He never killed them like they needed to be killed, but he always fought.

His once parents never batted an eye and let Thor do as he pleased he was their favorite now, since he saved his murdering brother from death.    

They didn’t care.

No one cared, Loki thought now, giving a would be rapist a slit gaze and averting a disaster. No one cared about him or about what he went through. They didn’t even know of his existence.

But they would.

Tonight, everyone would know the name Loki.

And they would fear it.

He started with Odin and Frigga.

The former rulers of Asgard lay asleep in their beds and Loki waved a spell over them to immobilize their bodies. They would see and hear, but they couldn’t move.

He had lifted his potion, one created from the Midgard serpent before its death.

Yes, Loki’s eyes closed in a moment of grief.

He had killed his own children.

He knew what would happen, who people would go after when he was done, and it seemed fair to him that their deaths came by his hand and his alone.

No one would go after his children, no one.

When he opened his eyes, he had tears in them, and as they rolled down his cheeks, he leaned forward, looking right into Frigga and Odin’s eyes.

“I hope, you see everything” Loki said almost lovingly as he dipped a fingertip into the vial and pulled it out “because I am going to bury you alive”

He laved it over Odin’s lips, then Frigga’s then stepped back as he watched their eyes stop moving.  
He removed the spell and they didn’t move.

He hadn’t killed them. They were paralyzed.

They would die eventually, a slow death when Loki buried them in the ground, but not now. Not before they saw what he had planned.

Next came Thor’s friends.

They weren’t that hard, and met the same fate.

Buried alive.

Then his molesters.

He had fun giving them to the lecherous monsters of Muspelhiem and their flaming lengths. He watched as they were taken by the fire demons and burnt from the inside out, their mouths melting and spewing from their lips before they were yet dead.

Then came Asgard.

The Realm Eternal was not hard to conquer. He used the tesseract and soon, everyone was his.

Everyone betrayed Thor and looked to him.

They were all his.

And Thor could only fight.

Eventually, Loki had him where he wanted him, and they fought their last, epic battle, one that would end one of them because neither was going to settle for anything other than the head of the other.

“So, brother” Thor asked, standing up and wiping his face on his sleeve, staining it red “it seems a whore like you has a backbone after all.”

Loki didn’t reply. He attacked.

And kept attacking.

It lasted for days and none of Asgard remained. What Thor’s lightning didn’t ruin, Loki’s spell destroyed.

Thousands died.

But the brothers went on, shaking the very bridge they fought on.

“Give up” Thor gasped, lifting Mjolnir to the skies and conjuring his strange clouds in space “I shall win, then I shall have you again and again till you scream yourself bloody.”

But Loki screamed _then_.

He swung his staff in a deadly arc and caught Thor upside his head. He felt the edge dig into his flesh, felt it his brother’s skull with a disgusting jerk, felt the berserker rage take him over. He felt Thor’s flesh give, felt his blood ooze from the wound and in that moment he felt peace.

He gave the edge a twist and Thor’s skull broke and came out with the hefty blow, his brain sliding on the bridge.

And Thor wasn’t dead.

His entire form twitched as he looked at Loki with blood red eyes, the blood falling like tears from his eyes, rivers from his mouth and nose.

He couldn’t lift his hammer, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything other than watch his death come over him.

Loki walked over on soft feet and looked down at him, sneering.

He raised his hand, a red curse cradled in it, one meant to destroy.

He paused.

Because as he saw the man twitching and dying before him, he saw another idea, one that would make his vengeance complete.

Thor’s mouth leaked blood as Loki lifted a soothing blue curse in his hand, dark as his hair, and pressed it to Thor’s brain.

***

A year later, Asgard was beginning to get better.

The battle fought between brothers was forgotten – mostly because Loki’s decision to lift the tesseract’s curse had wiped the memories clean.

All they knew was that the brother’s got into a fight and Thor vanished.

They were against Loki, yes, but he didn’t mind. He had a plan already formed in his mind.

He stood as the renovated royal chambers, Odin’s staff in his hand and his helmet on his head; shining and gleaming.

His hand was free; there was no drink in his hand.

His green gaze was looking down at the building Asgard and the people who hated him, but had no choice but to obey him.

“Loki King?”

He turned slowly, to the servant that stood behind him.

“Yes, Sigyn?”

She lowered her gaze to the floor, instantly nervous “It has gone late and you have had neither breakfast nor lunch. Would you care for dinner?”

He was about to deny; he never felt hungry now.

He couldn’t keep it in anymore.

He nodded, though. There was something else he could do with dinner right now.

When she left, Loki slowly back into the chambers and sighed when the doors closed behind Sigyn.

He liked her; that was the reason she lived.

She was beautiful and perhaps in another life he could have her but not now.

Right now he had something else of import.

Loki pulled off his helmet and threw it on the bed before he went to the adjoining chambers and pushed open the door.

He heard the soft mewl and knew his prisoner was awake.

The crib was soft and the babe inside smiled when he looked up at him. His cerulean eyes glittered and shone and his hands lifted up to the man before him.

But Loki didn’t touch him.

The year old child blinked at the rejection and soon began to cry.

“Worry not child,” Loki told him “you will have bigger problems soon enough”

But Thor only blinked up at him, tears falling freely as he mewled in loss.

***

Loki meant to kill him, honestly. The moment he was defenseless, Loki meant to kill him and he still did, but he was going to wait.

He was good at that.

 

He didn’t even turn as the two year old child cried in the room behind him.

***

“Brother!”

Loki looked up and stiffened when the seven year old ran forward to show his king and brother his new drawing. He climbed into Loki’s lap, uncaring of Loki’s discomfort and placed it on the table, on top of Loki’s notes.

“Look, it is you and I” Thor said, looking at Loki over his shoulder as he showed him the childish drawings”

“Very nice, child” Loki said, pushing him off “now let me work, I have an agreement with the elves to ensure”

Thor smiled and jumped off his lap, going to his chambers again.

Temporary chambers, Loki reminded himself, just until he killed him.

***

“I cannot believe you did that”

Thor kicked at the floor, showing his anger in the smallest way he knew. He was facing his king, after all.

“Those were not playthings, Thor” Loki told the fourteen year old “those were my potions, my spells, my hard work.”

Thor pouted and kept his arms crossed.

Loki sighed and looked at him “Why did you do it, Thor?”

He didn’t move.

“Answer me!”

Thor flinched and looked up at him. He muttered something.

“I didn’t hear you, child”

“I wanted to learn”

Loki slapped his forehead.

Stupid child, he could never learn and he opened his mouth to tell him just that.

He paused halfway through, an idea popping into his mind. And suddenly, he didn’t want to kill Thor anymore.

He’d thought of something else.

***

The target was blown to pieces and Loki couldn’t hold back his laughter. He clapped his hands once and looked at the seventeen year old boy.

Thor turned, his straight hair short and pushed back; just like his brother’s. His happiness was masked carefully by impassivity and his pride swelling secretly when his brother praised him.

He walked over, killing the green spell in his hands and smirked at his brother.

“Of course, it could have been better”

Loki rolled his eyes “Aye, that it could”

Thor was almost as tall as him and already promised to fill out to become bigger than Loki.

“Will you help me?” he asked, eyes glittering.

“Always” Loki smiled at him.

***

He was eighteen when Thor got drunk.

Loki didn’t even look at him at night.

The next morning, Loki was in the throne room when Thor came over, eyes lowered, head hanging.

“Well,” Loki said, keeping his gaze ahead of him at the doors “the victorious youth awakened”

Thor bit his lip and turned to Loki “I …”

“Am proud?” Loki sneered “ won? Beat the others under the table?”

“Sorry”

Loki’s head snapped to him instantly, heart racing.

“What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry” Thor said, walking over to his side, hair in place even though his head was lowered “I shouldn’t have done that. Not before asking you. It was very stupid of me”  

Loki blinked, felling something uncoil like a snake within him.

No, no sympathy.

He was turning Thor into a weapon. There was no need for sympathy.

“You’re right” Loki inhaled deeply and stood “Now, excuse me, I …”

Loki broke off, gasping, when Thor suddenly embraced him.

His heart began to hammer within his chest and his breath hitched.

The moment those arms came around him and trapped him, Loki panicked.

“Thor, let me go!” he began to push but Thor was suddenly too strong “Brother, please!”

Thor stumbled back, shocked when Loki nearly screamed.

“Loki, what…?”

Loki’s eyes were frantic as he saw him, saw that monster that had raped him all those years ago. The staff fell from his hands and he stumbled back before spinning around.

“Brother!” Thor called, adolescent face confused as Loki ran, throwing open the doors to the kingdom and sprinting off into the distance.

***

He found him brother in the stables, arms around his raised knees as he sobbed into his arms.

He could still feel it, those hands on him, that mouth of his…and the pain.

That pain…

His royal helm was on the floor next to him as he sat in Sleipnir’s stall.

Oh, what was he doing?

Thor was supposed to die.

He was supposed to die a helpless babe, not live and turn back into the monster he had become.

“Brother?”

Loki jumped violently, tear stained face lifted to Thor as he stood, looking past the wall of the stable and

into his eyes.

He frowned at Loki’s panic “Loki, what’s wrong?”

He came over, freezing when Loki shrank back.

“What’s wrong?”

Loki shook his head and kept sliding back from him.

“Don’t touch me”

Thor gaped “Loki, what…?”

“No, don’t!” Loki screamed, seeing that night, that man, that creature before him “Please!”

Thor frowned, calm where Loki wasn’t “Loki, what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, now leave me alone”

“Liar”

Thor approached him again and stopped when Loki simply vanished from his sight.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

***

Loki was curled up in bed, tears falling from as his face as he shivered.

A year had passed now, since that day and he was still unable to sleep.

He had stopped eating as well.

And Thor had distanced himself. He had tried finding out what was wrong but all Loki did was scream and run from him.

He seemed to have given up and Loki was glad.

With his current distress, Loki wasn’t fit enough to rule and Thor did in his stead. The nineteen year old king ruled with the iron fist his brother had and a mercy nonexistent. Insolence was punishable by death and broken laws were punished by torture.

He had yet to carry his hammer.

But he was still as powerful without it.

Loki took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes to sleep.

He flashed them open when he felt his door lock.

No…no please, not again.

But Loki couldn’t move, he couldn’t think when all he could see, hear, feel and fear was that night.

“Loki?”

He squeezed his eyes shut to drop his thick tears.

Behind him, Thor climbed on the bed behind him and gently touched his shoulder.

“Loki” Thor whispered, rubbing his arm “tell me”

Taking a deep breath, Loki opened his eyes, his arms still around him, gripping his biceps.

“I can’t…”

Softly, Thor rested his head on Loki’s shoulder “Please. I can help”

Loki shook his head “No one can”

“I can”

It was his soft voice, his soft touch and the innocence behind him that broke him.

Slowly, gently, Loki reached to his neck and pulled out the pendant he had around his neck; one that he hadn’t taken off in years.

Silently, he handed it to Thor, knowing that boy knew what it was.

“Your pendant?” Thor asked, confused, as he took it “your memories?”

Loki nodded.

He didn’t look up when Thor left.

***

Thor ran away.

And Loki didn’t look for him.

 

***

When Loki ruled in his stead for three years, Thor returned. And the first thing he did was fall on his knees before Loki, begging for forgiveness.

Loki forgave and Thor turned twenty one a few months later.

***

Weeks passed and the brother’s were close now, though Loki seemed a little jumpy to Thor and he talked in his sleep or to himself when he was alone.

And Sigyn was dead.

Loki had lost his temper with her.

He lost his temper a lot these days.

Today, he was calm, his eyes were not over bright, though he had a drink in his hand.  
They were talking about many things and Loki kept drinking.

And drinking.

And drinking.

It irked Thor and he tried taking his glass away, only to have Loki conjure a new one.

When it began, it irked him but slowly it began to anger him and when Loki did it once more, Thor lost his temper.

Loki flinched when a burst of magic slammed him against the wall, dizzying him. His head spun and he couldn’t see straight, but he knew the moment Thor left the room, the thunder becoming evidence of the young man’s anger.

 

Loki knew he had lost him forever.

He cried all night.

***

A few days later, when the night was late, Loki found himself looking at Thor’s doors.

His king had called him over, the child he had raised.

He didn’t let his nervousness show as he walked in.

“Close the doors”

Thor’s voice boomed from within.

Gulping, Loki did just that. He leaned back heavily against them, the drunk.

Loki waited.

The room was dark and Loki had to take a few moments to acquaint himself with everything around him till he made out Thor’s shape on the edge of the balcony and chamber.

The lights flicked on by Thor’s very advanced magic and Loki could see the man now.

Ice blue eyes, lean clean shaved face, hair straight and pushed back firmly.

This was no longer the boy Loki had kept.

This was someone else.

And he had the hammer in his hand.

Loki closed his eyes at the loss of his brother again and gave up.

If he was to die, tonight was it.

Thor moved forward and stood right before him, looking. He reached up to touch Loki’s cheek and hushed him when he flinched.

“Vral”

Loki blinked and looked at him, confused “What?”

“I am no longer Thor” he spoke “my name is Vral. It means ‘roar’. And I am not the god of thunder.”  
Loki gulped loudly.

“I am not the man you need to fear” Vral brushed back Loki’s hair “I am another and I shall protect you from everything. I shall take for you your vengeance and I shall make you watch until you are satisfied”  
Loki frowned “Brother, you are not making sense”

Gently, Vral cupped the back of Loki’s neck and brought their foreheads together “It will”

Loki closed his eyes this time when beautiful lips closed on his own.

He didn’t fight and he didn’t shudder.

And his hands went around his lover’s – Vral’s – neck slowly and intimately till there was nothing but their bodies, their sighs and their _love_ between them”

Thor blinked, jumping at the abruptness of the ended story.

His blue eyes were wide when Kaos stopped talking. His heart was racing and his disgust threatening to overtake all rational thought within his mind.

He was so confused.

When Kaos had ordered him here from the cells where he had been dumped next to his comatose father, Thor had thought this was his end.

He had thought this was it for him, that the five weeks he spent in the dungeons were an agonizing wait for him.

But Kaos had asked for his presence, requested it to be gentle, then tied him up here and continued with a story Thor thought ridiculous until he realized it was his past he narrated with his silver tongue.

He had just told him where he had come from, what happened to him and _who_ was responsible for making him this way.

This was sick, this was twisted and it was too much for him.

He tested the strength of the chains and made Kaos laugh.

“Oh come on” Loki King said “do you not wish to know how the story ends?”

Thor gave him a weary glance.

He knew this wasn’t why he was really brought over. There was going to be retribution for what Thor had done and he wasn’t as big a fool as to think it was going to be light.

There was going to be hell to pay and it was going to be painful.

When he didn’t respond, Loki King chuckled.

“You can speak, you know” he sneered, eyes glittering “it won’t change anything but it can’t make it any worse”

No response.

Loki King’s eyes slit and he raised a hand.

Thor choked when he felt his breath constrict. He pulled against his bonds, but the Dwarven chains were enchanted and wouldn’t move unless this monster ordered it.

“Answer me, insolent bastard!”

Thor choked, gasping as much as he could as the spell constricted his breath. He felt his eyes droop as his oxygen was taken from him.

“P- please…”

He was released and Thor fell on his hands and knees, gasping for air.

“Okay, if you insist” Loki King said cheerfully and walked on as if he’d never been injured “After that, things looked up. We escaped that damned kingdom, lovers to the end, and travelled to different realms. We came up against the Avengers but with Vral on my side, there was no stopping us.” He chuckled “you have no idea how good mortal entrails look when they are painted on concrete. It was a small, glorious battle and we ruled over them for millennia, killing for fun, which I eventually learnt was rather entertaining, we tortured as means of sport because those who were beneath us had no voice – until they screamed, that is. And that was what we made them do; scream. They screamed forever and we heard them till they died.

I was squeamish at first, but Vral made me see the light and far too soon, we ran out of realms. There was no more to burn, nothing to end. It was frightfully boring and we spent a lot of time thinking. He got steadily bored and that led to fights and I couldn’t stand fights.”

He absently touched his scar and Thor frowned.

It was clear who gave it to him.

“So I came up with a plan” Loki King smiled “we should destroy each other. It fit perfectly but Vral was not one to seek death; he ruled it. and he devised something else.

“See, Thor, there are things sorcerers do not know about, but we discovered. It took some time and a lot of Vral’s patience, but in the end it was clear enough. We are not alone. The nine realms are not alone. There are thousands, nay even more, realms, just like ours that exist. And each has a Thor and a Loki. Each has an Asgard and branches of the ancient Yggdrasil just begging to be broken.”  
Thor flinched when Kaos turned to face him, glee in his eyes.

“And do you know what the best part is?” he asked “is that they are endless. We create them, others create them with every thought, every intention left unrequited, every impulse repressed, every decision changed. Thor, whenever we stop ourselves from doing something, whenever we change our minds, another timeline, another realm that goes parallel with ours is changed”

He walked over to crouch before Thor “Think… think of them as marbles in a bag and the space between each marble will be what prevents us from going to these realms, going to the past or the future…we, Vral and I, have managed to find a way through and do you know what we’ve discovered?”

Thor jerked when Kaos grabbed his jaw in one hand and made him look into his crazed eyes.

“They all follow one realm, the one called Realm Prime” Kaos told him, licking his lips “and no matter the paltry changes, they will all follow that realm and do what it does. So … when you lift Mjolnir, you lift it because another Thor lifted it in another realm, before you. Don’t you see?”

He let Thor go and walked back to his spot.

“And when we find this realm…” he sighed “it will be what we dreamed of”

Thor swallowed and asked the dreaded question “What do you seek?”

Kaos slowly turned and smiled at him “Retribution, Thor. I am still to be satisfied.”

Thor’s eyes widened “You intend to destroy that realm”

Loki King smiled at him.  
“So if what you say is true, then…” Thor broke off, paling.

“Then the other’s will follow one by one until…”

“Nothing remains”

Kaos gave a mad laugh that chilled Thor to the bone.  

***

It was late into the night, when Thor was still reeling, that Vral came into the room.

In that instant, in that moment, when Vral didn’t see him and masked it, Thor saw something that made his skin crawl.

Kaos wasn’t insane.

Vral was.

 


	7. Run From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive Warnings apply here

It hadn’t lasted long.

Because Vral was Thor and Thor hated Loki.

Loki knew, though he pretended not to, that bits and pieces of Vral’s memories as Thor were returning.

And he knew he was damned from the start.

The first time it happened, they were in their third Asgard, the second prince of this realm long since killed when he was boiled alive in Jormundangr’s acid.

The Thor here had been easier to subdue and Vral had watched sadistically when Fenrir, a wolf that had been fed Thor’s insides for three days finally devoured its own prince.

It was perfect, it was salvation – it was retribution.

It was what Vral had promised him all those years ago.

Vengeance.

Since the man that had done wrong to Loki was no more, since Loki himself had been the one to make his existence vanish, Vral had decided to go around that fact as much as he could.

He worked with magic enough and helped Loki along till they were masters before unveiling to Loki his plan.

Since Loki wouldn’t have his revenge on him, Vral will give him as many replacements as e wanted. And a liberty for violence Loki didn’t know Vral possessed.

It was all well and good and Loki pleased the man as he sliced and slashed at their look alike men, killed and maimed for fun. But one thing kept bothering Loki.

He wanted his revenge on Vral – on the one that had started it all. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he truly did.

It was the fact that he couldn’t. Vral wouldn’t let him and the man was powerful.

He had become stronger than Loki, surpassing his teacher within years and now Loki was at a disadvantage.

He, the older brother by millennia was the one at a disadvantage.

Vral, who had started by protecting him, now owned him.

 

Loki was his.

And he didn’t let him forget.

Not then, not now as they waited for a servant to take their dinner away.

As impressive as Thor and Odin’s plan had been; Vral had seen it.

They had managed to get more than half of the remaining survivors out of Asgard, before Vral caught them at the edge of the bridge, jumping into a large portal Odin had opened into a safer realm.

The screams had alerted him and Odin had turned to attack.

It was short, it was easy and Vral won.

He was about to strike when he felt Kaos’ pain. Instantly, he ran to where he knew his lover was. It didn’t take a moment’s thought for him to abandon what he had been doing and Vral shot to the skies, hammer in hand.

The clouds burst apart in his anger, shrieking in rage as he landed in the room Kaos had taken.

For the second time in his life, Vral felt his heart stop.

Kaos lay in rubble, in a giant hole in the wall; panting and gasping for breath.

The Hammer of Death fell to the ground as Vral sprinted forward. His face was as pale as death when he saw Kaos’ chest caved in, broken bones protruding from the side as blood flooded and dripped from the massive hole in his chest.

He choked as he watched him, twitching in agony.

“Br – broth…” 

“Hush” Vral said gently, brushing his hair back and placing the healing spell on him.

Nauseating cracks and pops sounded obscenely in the confined space as Loki healed.

He jerked in pain at every single one of them and moaned as they began to heal him.

Then Vral leaned forward and laid a gently kiss on his forehead before lifting him into his arms and placing him on the bed to heal. One more spell to decrease the pain and he was ready to kill the bastard responsible.

By the shouts of those hypnotic guards, Vral guided himself and tore through the room just as his power tore the skies.

Thor was standing stock still before him, eyes large, battle lust almost palpable.

He turned around with a wordless roar, Mjolnir lifted high into the air.

A second later he gave a soft sound of pain and fell to the ground unable to move.

He lay there, twitching, eyes round with fear as he once more felt Mjolnir leave his grip.

No…no….no, please not again…!

He didn’t realize he was actually whimpering those words with every step Vral took towards him.

He squeezed his eyes shut like a child, waiting for the death blow he would surely receive the moment

Vral raised, not his hammer, but his hand.

He was going to scalp him while he breathed, Thor knew. He gasped when Vral harshly grabbed his hair and lifted him up, stretching his head back, exposing his throat.

Rip his throat out, then.

Vral’s hand held a thin rune carving tool and Thor tried to recoil, hissing in pain when Vral tightened his fist.

He raised the tool to ram into Thor’s throat.

“Halt”

The voice was soft; weak. 

But he listen. Vral listened instantly and dropped Thor to the ground. Thor had only a moment to gather his thoughts before a heavy shoe pressed down on his back.

His newly healed back.

“Please…”

He whispered not to the man next to him, but to his fates. He might be the god of Thunder but even gods can be broken, as was proved weeks, ago.

He couldn’t take it another time.

“Leave him to me” Kaos said and Thor wasn’t allowed to look at him, gazing instead to the wall far ahead of him and praying.

Or at least he started to – he was a god. Whom do they pray to?

He gasped when the heavy foot was lifted off his back, then cried out softly when he was once again raised by his hair, head pulled back so he only saw the ceiling.

He heard Kaos speak, felt the rumble of his voice on his skin and closed his eyes.

Mjolnir hummed in Vral’s hold, unable to move to him.

“I am going to have so much fun with you” Loki King spoke to him.

Thor flinched when a hand touched his pulse point.

“Yes, I will…”

Then the mad man stepped back.

“Throw him in the dungeons”

Thor wasn’t ashamed to feel relief but that didn’t stop the harsh cry from escaping his throat as he was once again dragged by his hair, his destination no mystery.

***

That was then.

Now, Thor lay chained like the slave he was, waiting in the throne room while Kaos watched him from the throne.

The man was sprawled leisurely on it, watching, waiting for Thor to react to what had been done to him today.

But Thor had faced humiliation. He wasn’t going to say anything.

When the silence began to irritate him, Kaos shifted, causing Thor to look up sharply.

“So” Kaos said conversationally “how did you like being taken for a walk in chains?”

Thor didn’t respond and it seemed to anger the other man further.  He had once been captured by dwarves before they knew who he was and humiliated enough to make him furious.

When the thunder roared above them and when he used it to terrify the knee high demons, they had realized who he was and begged for forgiveness.

Nothing but Odin’s word had stopped him from ripping them apart, not even their begging for mercy.

He would have Kaos beg him, he knew. He was aware of his weakness and he intended on using it to his own ends.

Many thought him stupid, incapable of deception and that was a mistake. He was just as clever as Odin, wise in his own way and living with his brother had made him ever so slightly manipulative.

Just because he didn’t show it didn’t mean he didn’t know how to charm a mind or two.

One thing he reasoned was that in the end, no matter how much he considered himself above them,

Kaos was still Loki.

And Loki never acted well when he was furious.

He was Aesir raised, after all and though he controlled his temper well, getting silent with each passing moment his anger rose, Loki did have his tantrums. And though rare, they were just as effective, if not more, than Thor’s. 

He was just as self destructive and impulsive in true rage as Thor.

Rage was one thing Loki couldn’t handle.

Thor smirked at him, the chains around his neck and collar giggling.

Kaos’ face darkened in anger.

“I asked you something, slave” he rasped, leaning forward in his chair.

Thor rolled his eyes “I heard you. Responding occurred to me, but then I realized that your ilk is not worth the breath wasted on giving you answers you clearly know.”

Kaos’ eyes slit and he grinned; the movement speaking of nothing good.

“Well, look who finally got a pair” he mocked and stood “seems I finally have something to castrate”

Thor scoffed, shrugging “It fits that you would want to do that”

Loki King raised a brow and looked at him “Really? Do enlighten me”

“You seek to be my equal” Thor told him, knowing he was touching an old wound; one he intended to rip open again “Knowing that I am a man wouldn’t suit your thinking and you wish to lower me to your level, _ergi_ ”

Thunder roared above, clouds darkening the skies and lightning clashed and roared and fell with terrifying force outside.

Vral heard him.

Loki King had gone paper white in his anger “You surely have a death wish”

“No,” Thor rasped “I have your death to wish for. For what you did to my kingdom, I will have no rest; I shall do unto you what you have done to my home. I shall destroy you, pillage you, I shall defile you.”

Then Thor grinned, the gesture so sinister it didn’t match who he was.

“I shall win, and I shall have you again and again till you scream yourself bloody”

Kaos paled, because for those few moments, for that heart beat when Thor’s face was contorted in so much hate, he was pulled back in time, he was taken to the place where he was destroyed utterly by the same man that sat before him now, where he was dishonored, destroyed and defiled.

Where he screamed for help and none came.

Where he begged for him to stop and he didn’t.

Where he truly was an _ergi_.

Then the doors burst open and Vral tore in, silhouetted against a blinding white sky when the doors to the throne room were burst open and Asgard was visible behind him. 

Kaos felt his heart ram in his throat because he knew Vral – Thor – came for him.

“No…”

He whispered, putting distance between them.

But Vral didn’t even look at him; his gaze was fixed on Thor as the man watched him, realizing that maybe – maybe -  what he did wasn’t the best thing he could have done.

“Vral, stop!” Loki King said as the man advanced.

And Thor hunched over, curling up in a vain attempt at preventing the inevitable.

He gasped when Vral grabbed his hair and forced him to stand.

“You are going to die”

Thor pulled against his own strength but it was of no use. He was trapped and so was his strength. Vral had all the power here and there was nothing he could do against it.

Except talk.

“Go ahead” Thor told him, growling and pushing down his fear “Kill me. It won’t make you feel better about raping your own brother and keeping him as your whore”

Vral threw him to the ground then, and raised the Hammer of Death to the skies.

Thor screamed in pain as black lightning shot from the skies and into his body, electrocuting him. He could feel it, his own wrath moving inside him, forcing its way into his veins and arteries, blowing them up, threatening to burst them from the inside. He felt it dance over his lungs, his heart, shaking, kicking, jolting him, thickening his blood so that it ceased to move. 

He felt it claw into him, burn him with white hot heat and run down his healed spine, searching for crevices of his break and ramming inside them, using its energy to force them apart.

Then it stopped.

And Thor lay on his side, twitching and shuddering.

His voice broke and shook but he didn’t stop talking.

One thing he learned from Loki was never to stop talking.

“Go ahe –ad” he twitched “killing me… wont – change that – th- that _ergi_ into a … man”

He talked as if he had hiccups, but Vral heard and understood.

He raised the Hammer of Death once more.

And Thor screamed as he relived the burning experience again. His hands clawed at the ground, his feet kicked as Vral increased the velocity of the raw, unending power that went through him, shaking, bursting, burning him from the inside out.

“Stop”

Once more it ceased and once more Thor lay twitching on the ground.

His vision was blurring and he lay panting and shivering from pain.

“Take him to the veranda” Kaos was saying “I’ll finish him there”

***

Vral found him on the roof, rocking back and forth, hands held over bent knees as he whispered words to himself, his tone kind and understanding.

Sighing, Vral came closer on soft feet “Loki…”

“Don’t…” Loki King whispered “please don’t come near me”

Vral stopped where he was.

“You have no idea what it is like” he was told “what I have to go through every time I see you so don’t even think about saying that everything will be fine”

Vral raised his eyes to the darkening skies.

“I’m not him”

“Yes you are” Loki King said “You always will be”

Thunder roared above them both, illuminating everything in black and purple.

“I’m not” Vral moved forward, ignoring how his lover tensed “I am Vral, god of Death”

Loki King gave a loud exhale, eyes shining with tears, before burying his face in his arms.

“Loki…” Thor King rested a hand on his shoulder.

“The realms have to be united and broken here” Kaos muttered from within his arms “we have taken only Asgard, the rest still remain intact”

Vral turned his gaze to the skies above “What do you reckon, then?”

“Go to Jotunhiem” Loki King lifted his head to look at him, scarred eye gleaming “they have always been monsters, destroy them. They have nothing of import. Then head to Alfhiem. Those people would love what you have to offer. Destroy rebels, take those that follow and bring them here. In the mean time, I will end Thor and await your return. Then we finish this. I already have a bloodlust for another massacre”

Vral smirked at that and kissed his forehead “Aye, that you are”

He took Kaos’ hand and they both vanished from sight. 

Their problem remained, however.

***

His slave collar was taken off now as Volstagg led him to the veranda.

He knew what was going to happen, he was probably going to be flogged to death, or something else like that. Perhaps they would be slightly nicer and just hang him by his throat till he died. It would seem to be something they enjoyed; twitching and squirming.

Perhaps it wasn’t all bad.

His end would come swiftly, if anything.

Granted, he had thought he would have children by now, married, even. And King, yes, he would have been King.

His inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by a movement close by and he saw one of the guards emerge from the bushes, looking dazed.

Nothing new, all of Thor’s guards were theirs now. He had nothing.

His feet were easy as they walked, not the heavy tread of one who knows they are going to their death.

It was sure, it was proud and he knew that if his father could see, he would have been proud.

A warrior in life and one in death; he was bound for Valhalla.

His lips curled into a snarl when he saw the once proud and pretty veranda now covered by three frost giants.

And Kaos.

Thor glared, mouth tightening, as he glared at the creatures before him. Kaos was responsible for this and though a thousand questions went through his mind, he voiced none of them. He would know their answers soon enough. 

Volstagg dropped him carelessly to his knees and walked off, leaving Thor, Kaos, and the three giants alone.

“Well” Kaos said, sneering down at him “that was quite a show back there. You certainly have a mouth on you, I’ll give you that.”

Thor growled on him, daring him to touch him again so he could use that mouth to rip out his throat. 

Kaos chuckled and looked at the burning skies.

“You know, I created this” he spoke “I did it. The bloody sky is a sight not many have seen. It’s beautiful, tangible and one can always smell it. It’s there. It’s mine. You don’t know how proud it makes me, really, to say that; I did this, I am responsible”

Oh, how good his blood would taste on his lips, Thor thought.

“However” Kaos turned to him, brow furrowed “many don’t appreciate it, don’t appreciate the destruction. It is the mother of beauty, it births it, _I_ create it. I destroy everything and that which I deem worthy enough to leave as it was soon becomes the most beautiful of things. Desecrate through reverence that is what I do.  Things that are great, people that demand respect must be finished before they do something to cause their fall. Don’t you agree?”

Thor didn’t respond, but he flinched when Kaos raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

The three Jotuns moved, exposing what Thor only now saw.

And the moment he did, he felt his guts turn to ice.

“No…”

Frigga watched him with large eyes, round and scared over the gag that covered her mouth.

“I think I would count your mother in with those people” Kaos sneered.

“Please” Thor turned to him, hands held out “please don’t harm her, let her go”

Kaos laughed “Oh, how _easily_ the mighty fall. And I have not even started on this”

He snapped his fingers again and once Jotun brought a frail chair forward, the other lifted Frigga and placed her on it, forcing her to stand. One rope tied her hands behind her back while the other was looped around her throat.

A noose, Thor realized with increasing terror.

“No!” he shouted and leapt forward, only to scream in pain when blinding pain shot up his legs and numbed them, making him fall hard “Please!”

His eyes looked into Thor’s and Kaos smiled “No”

“Don’t hurt her, please” Thor begged “I’ll do anything, just let her go”

Once more Kaos laughed and glided over to where Frigga was posted. He looked up at her and grinned.

“See how your prince begs me?” 

Frigga ignored him, choosing to look at her son as he writhed in agony, screaming at the top of his impressive lungs for her release.

“Stop, please, take my life!” Thor howled from behind them “Do what you wish, just don’t harm my mother”

Kaos turned and gave him a soft look “Oh Thor…”

The Jotun obeyed a silent command and lifted the noose high, till Frigga had to stand on the very tips of her toes, trying to keep herself calm.

“Please!” Thor shieked, panicking “take me!”

It seemed as if Kaos was waiting for those exact words. 

He turned slowly, a sinister grin forming on his lips “What did you say?”

“Take me!” Thor looked up at him “Please, spare my mother and take me instead!”

Kaos walked towards him, his steps slow and deliberate and making Thor cold with each clicking step.

“Are you sure?”

Frigga made a noise and shook her head but Thor ignored her.

“Yes” he said “just please…”

“Yes, yes, I heard you” Kaos snapped “release my mother, you sound rather repetitive, really”

Thor gasped when he felt the spell erase from his legs and stilled; not wanting to move lest he anger

Kaos once more.

“Stand” Kaos ordered.

And Thor immediately scrambled to his feet, watching his mother with frightened eyes.

“You know something, Thor” Kaos took his attention “I have been to many realms, perhaps thousands and I always encounter the same Thor, the same attitude. Noble, caring, forgiving and willing to so anything for his family. But you – you were different”

Thor looked to Frigga once more and begged her for her trust.

He didn’t need to look to know that he had it.

“Look at me” Kaos ordered and once more Thor obeyed “Do you know why?”

Thor shook his head like he was supposed to.

“You have hate” Loki King said, tapping Thor’s heart “right here. I feel it, I sense it and before you even think about saying it is against me, stop because it isn’t.” he smiled “Every Thor I ran into, every Thor I destroyed, had one thing in common; they couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to Loki. Not a single one of them. They ran, they fought, they pleaded and in the end they all died for that brother they protected. And Loki was the same; no matter how much they resented Thor before they met us, they fled to their side, begged and pleaded even harder till I ripped their silver tongues out. But you, both of you – are different. Loki left you and you did nothing to protect him from me.”

He touched Thor’s jaw to make him look back at him because those eyes had wandered over to where Frigga still stood.

“Tell me why”

Thor swallowed audibly and opened his mouth to speak.

And realized he had no answer.

Kaos knew and gave him a fake smile, one meant to send shivers of ice cold terror in another.

“Go ahead”

“I … “ Thor looked to his mother again “I don’t know. Please, my mother had nothing to do with…”

“Hush” Loki King said sweetly, placing two fingers on Thor’s lips “On your knees, Thor”

“Please, I will do anything you say, I …”

Gently, Kaos stroked his cheek and whispered fondly “Yes, I know you will”

Thor flinched when he placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him to his knees. He looked up at Kaos, pleading to the fates that whatever he had planned didn’t extend to his mother watching.

If only the fates were that kind.

Slowly, as Frigga watched, Kaos grasped Thor’s hair and pulled his head back.

“Beg”

Thor swallowed loudly “Please… I …”

“No, no” Kaos grinned and moved his other hand.

Thor felt the blood drain from his face when Kaos began to unlace his trousers.

The man looked down at him and sneered “I have another form of pleading in mind”

He freed himself and looked at Thor expectantly.

“Now…” he chuckled “beg”

Thor closed his eyes and forced his sobs to halt as he did as he was asked.

Frigga closed her eyes and turned away; she truly wished for death at that moment.

***

His hands were sliding down Vral’s slick back as he buried himself deeper into him, both hands braced on either side of Kaos’ head, his lips mouthing at that slender neck.

Kaos moaned loudly, arching his back, throwing his head back for more access and Vral obliged. His perfect teeth sucked at his sweat slicked skin between his lips, creating a mark.

Loki King hissed, hooking his ankles around Vral’s back and drove him deeper, asking for more.

They never made love like this.

This was different; it was pleasant.

There was no pain and no anger, this way he could almost believe it wasn’t his own tormentor above him.

Vral groaned loudly, his beautiful face flushed for the first time in his life and Kaos loved it. he placed a hand behind his head and drew him lower for a kiss of pure passion.

This way, he could almost call it love.

“Loki…” Vral growled, rubbing his face in Loki King’s neck and biting down, timing the movement with his thrusts and making Kao moan in sheer pleasure.

“Yes…” Loki King hissed

“I can’t…”

It was the first time Vral said those words to him and it was enough.

Kaos grasped his shoulders, pulled him in and kissed him so deeply he came.

Vral gave a hoarse shout before releasing inside him and collapsing on top of him, panting like he’d been running for miles.

Kaos reveled in his disheveled, out of his self control state.

This was different, this was sharing control.

Kaos smiled, feeling their hearts beating as one. His pale hand began to trace patterns on Vral’s back as his body hummed in pleasure.

Vral’s arms tightened around him and Loki King realized he intended to sleep right there.

“Are you tired, Thor?” he whispered

“Like I have never been before” Vral said just as softly.

“Then sleep” Kaos turned his head aside to allow Vral to bury his perfect face in his neck and rest. His poison green eyes closed as that beautiful mouth moved on his skin, sending delicious shivers through his sated body. He had yet to pull out, but he didn’t mind. Such raw power was at his whim for now and he intended to take advantage of it soon enough.

When he opened his eyes, he smiled at the figure sprawled on his side on the floor, eyes wide and horrified.

Thor looked dead had it not been for his shallow breathing as Loki King’s magic forced him to watch. The thin chain around his neck, one signifying his slave status was shining and moved with every broken breath the man took.

Kaos winked at him before he kissed Vral’s shoulder and closed his eyes to sleep.

He didn’t release his binding spell on Thor all night.

***

“You lust for him”

Vral frowned as he looked up from the tendrils of magic he was creating in the air.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Loki” Kaos said, head hanging upside down from the bed as they sat talking late into the night “you lust for his form, yes?”

Vral just watched him, wondering where this was going. 

“The other day, you had him on the bed” Kaos said “before I walked into the room, I saw it. You released him a moment later and I find myself wondering whether you wish to stray from my side”

“Aye”

For some reason, the words chilled Kaos’ black heart.

“But what you saw and what happened were two different things”

“Don’t lie to me”

“I’m not” Vral extinguished the tendrils that roamed over his fingers “I was growing bored with watching him cry for his child”

“You released him from my curse”

“Yes, I did” Vral said “To place another on him”

Kaos flipped on his stomach to look at him “Aye?”

“Most assuredly”

Kaos, who was expecting more of an answer, frowned when Vral spoke no more.

“Well, will you not fulfill my curiosity and tell me what curse you had intended to bestow upon him?”

Vral gave him a small glance before he produced a familiar flaming orb between his fingers.

Kaos’ eye widened then he raised a brow when he recognized the curse.

“I won’t be the first to call myself faint of heart, but does that not seem a little too cruel?”

“Nay” Vral said “his face is what he cherishes, I know. For whenever we beat him, he would cover nothing save his face. I intended to take it from him”

“And leave a bloody cake of meat on his face, destined never to heal?”

“Aye”

“Then what paused your act?” Kaos asked, poison green eyes inquisitive.

Vral looked at the curse for a moment longer before bringing it close to his face.

He closed his fist and the curse vanished.

“I could not stand to see the fear in his features” Vral said “it annoyed me to no end.”

Kaos scoffed “You never had trouble with such before”

“I am aware” Vral said “but like you told me, these two are – different. There seems to be resentment between them and they stood not by each other’s side. Thor wallowed in his own grief and accused Loki of our crimes before that. And Loki seemed uncaring of anything other than his child. He healed Thor, yes, but he left him as well”

“Where do you think he went?” Kaos asked casually.

“Matters naught” Vral replied “we shall find him sooner or later; there is no true place for him to hide, besides”

Kaos hummed a moment before a short silence fell.

“And what of the other one?” Vral asked “you have been toying with him and punished him not for his words against you. Shall I make the same claim that you just did?”

Kaos’ smile was slow and sinister “Go ahead, make a claim you know will be as false as the testament of my attraction towards that yellow haired dog, besides he poses no threat as long as we have that wench he calls his mother with us”

Vral rolled his eyes to the thundering skies.

“He deserves to be punished”

“So do you” Kaos smiled at him “but I have yet to raise a hand to you”

Vral turned to him slowly, his eyes divulging nothing. The thunder, however, got louder outside.

Kaos simply smiled at him from his comfortable place.

“Give me a few days of fun” he told him “then I shall teach him the penalty of calling me that name you so hate”

Vral once more replied naught; the skies steadily got darker, however.

***

“Slave…”

Thor closed his eyes, legs shaking from pain and exhaustion.

He’d been flogged for taking too long last night and the wounds had yet to heal, so as he lifted himself off the thin mat he was forced to use as a bed, a crisscrossing pattern of his own blood was left behind him.

He winced, trying to ignore the pain, and stood on shaking limbs. His vision was becoming blurred as his food had been stopped as well and he didn’t dare ask for it. 

He had his mother to think of.

Kaos smiled at him when he stumbled into the chambers, his perfect teeth glinting, scar bent like a bolt of lightning on his face.

“Tell me, something, Slave, have you had rest aplenty?”

Resisting the urge to sway, Thor nodded “Aye”

“Aye – what?” Kaos prompted.

“Master” Thor rasped. He refrained from placing a hand on his spinning head.

“Good” Kaos gestured to the leftover food “take this away, then prepare a bath for me”

Nodding, Thor lifted the food and slowly went to the doors to place it outside. Thor opened the doors and went outside. Once in the hall, he went to the nearest servant’s staircase and quickly finished off whatever remained of the food. He finished everything save the three cubes of moldy cheese and a disgusting, sweet fruit that had never been to his taste.

Once done, he felt better immediately.

Looking around to see if anyone had witnessed his sad display, and relaxing when he was alone, Thor went downstairs to the kitchen.

He met no one along the way, but the kitchens held a few of the unfortunate remaining Aesir; those that didn’t get the chance to escape.

They gave him baleful looks and ignored him as he came over.

He was supposed to be their savior and now he was one of them.

Silently, he placed the tray of food on the counter, flinching when the head maid snatched it back instantly, and backed away. He received no kind words, no show of support while he stood there and soon they went back to their forced tasks.

He was to be shown no mercy now.

There were no friends in here for him and he had to walk back, head lowered like the slave he was.

He bumped into a droned guard and winced when he lashed at him with his weapon, slicing his skin open. Thor gave a pained cry and crashed against the wall, holding his bleeding arm and staring up at his attacker.

“Hurry up, filth” the guard droned, his once handsome face now scarred and twisted in rage.

Fandral had been unfortunate as well.

“Get up!” 

Thor cringed, raising his hands to protect himself when Fandral raised his weapon again. It proved futile as he brought the butt of his spear on Thor’s shoulder heavily, making the once prince gasp in pain.

“Stop!” Thor begged “I’m trying to get up!”

But every time he stood, Fandral pulled his legs out from under him and continued to beat him.

He didn’t stop for an hour and left only when Thor could cry no more. Thor lay there, shivering as the throbbing pain covered his entire body, hands and arms covering his head as he lay there curled like an unborn child.

He sobbed softly; his despair taking him over to drown him. It was the few times he indulged in self-pity that he wept. He didn’t cry when he was flogged, he didn’t cry when Kaos used him to practice torture magic and he didn’t cry when he was forced to take Kaos into his mouth and plead.

No, he cried in despair and despair alone.

When he was done, he stood gingerly, hissing when a wound in his ankle hurt sharply. He didn’t falter in going to his master – he growled at the word – and doing as he was asked.

He had his mother to keep safe.

Kaos was lounging in the bed, one hand riffling through something from the archives while he levered himself on one elbow.

“You’re late” he muttered.

Thor gave no reply; excuses were futile and the man could see he was hurt so they didn’t matter.

Thor simply sighed and went to his post for his flogging.

Kaos chuckled from behind him “What are you doing?”

“Awaiting punishment, my lord” he spoke like the common slave he was.

Once more that laughter wafted over.

“Nay” Kaos told him “Stupid man, prepare my bath. Flogging you can wait”

Not one to thank his luck so quickly, Thor pushed off the wall and went to prepare the bath. He turned the water scalding before cooling it. Then he set the towels and soap and prepared to leave.

He paused when he saw droplets of his own blood trailing his path and grabbed a wash cloth to clean them off in case they offended Loki King or something of the ilk.

He was cleaning the last of it when Kaos walked in and gave him a sneer.

“Well, look at that”

Thor didn’t respond, though he had a thousand words and actions he could use against him. He wiped the last of his own blood and stood gingerly, so as to make sure no more drops fell.

He was pleased when none did, and he made to take the bloody rag away to wash.

Had anyone told him a year ago that Thor cooked and cleaned, he would have laughed at their faces.

Now – well, he had a newfound respect for the servants he had taken for granted his whole life.

“Thor”

The word stopped him, not out of habit as he was used to, since he was a good slave, nor did it stop him because he feared the wrath of this monster to go on to his mother.

No.

This time he stopped in fear. Because that word, that tone chilled the marrow in his bones and made him fear, perhaps for the first time in his life, for himself.

So it made turning back ten times harder.

“Aye?”

“Do let me heal you”

All the blood drained from Thor’s face; giving him a deathly pallor.

Thor looked at the bloody cloth in his hands, then back at his tormentor. He wanted to run, oh how desperately he wished to run, but those accursed binds around him prevented the thought from occurring.

He swallowed audibly.

“I – “

“Come on” Loki King began to disrobe, leaving no doubt about what he intended to do to him right now. 

Shivering, despite the heat, and with his feet weighing more than he had ever thought they would, Thor made his way to the rim of the bath where he awaited the other to get it.

Steam slowly billowed from the water and as Loki King stepped into the bath, it moved with each expanding ripple the water sloshed in.

Thor stood where he was, a cloth drenched in his own blood in his hands and apparently his only support.

Kaos looked up at him, smiling “Do come in, I can do you no good from over there”

No, he wanted to say, do anything else.

Thor didn’t realize his hands were shaking, nor did he realize how frightened he was, because when a surge of magic travelled from his ankles to the back of his neck, gently removing his attire and moving him to the water, Thor gave a whimper of surprise.

Kaos chuckled as his spell placed Thor into the bath. He sat him opposite, on the far side so that the blonde haired ass could fear him longer.

“You can let that go, you know”

Thor jerked when his cloth vanished and turned large round eyes to the man that sat in front of him.

He resisted the urge to beg.

Kaos, arms beside him, spread on the edge of the bath, watched him carefully with poison green eyes.

“Ergi”

Thor froze. The apprehension that lanced through him was painful and he could almost swear, in that moment, that his heart was beginning to tire.

“That is what you called me, was it not?” Kaos asked pleasantly “terrible word”

The lump in his throat was making it so hard for Thor to breathe.

“I …” Kaos chuckled “I have been insulted so many times in my lifetime, but no one had ever the courage to call me that word before… it felt rather strange”

He shifted a little, smiling when Thor tensed once more.

“I didn’t like it, I will tell you that” Loki King said “but I presume I must have deserved it. You seemed to think so, naturally, otherwise you would never have uttered it”

He turned to Thor again, watching him observe carefully.

“What do you think the punishment should be for that?”

Thor swallowed once more but it didn’t help.

“I have already flogged you, that does nothing because you seem to be a stubborn ass” Kaos muttered “and I find your silence – off putting. Loki, at least, gave a whimper or two, you just – don’t. So there is little fun in that. I could beat you until you submit, but I have a feeling that won’t work either. So, I guess I can go do the one thing that does seem to affect you” he smiled at him “Your mother”

The effect was instant.

“No…” Thor rasped “not my mother. She has done not to entice your anger, your rage is against me”

“Since when does that make a difference to me?” Kaos laughed “None of Asgard did anything to me, they deserve it not. But that doesn’t stop me from inflicting wounds terrifying. Why should it stop me from killing your mother or flogging her or ripping her in three while you watch?”

“Please…” Thor whispered “I have done nothing but what you have demanded…”

“So?”

Thor felt something harsh and evil in that word.

“Don’t hurt my mother”

Kaos seemed to think about it “Tell you what…meet me tomorrow in the throne room. I shall have you plead, then if I think it worthy enough, I shall set your mother free”

Thor stared at him, fearful of speaking.

“Fair enough?”

No, it wasn’t fair. None of this was fair!

“Yes, my lord”

“Good” Kaos said, moving to take the bar of soap Thor had laid down “now get out, you are tarnishing my water”

Instantly, Thor ran out, gasping, when he felt a chilling blast of ice cold mist hit his back. He turned a disbelieving gaze to Loki King and found him sneering at him as he washed.

Thor’s wounds were gone.

He ran to his room, stole some of his of clothes before sprinting out into the bloody castle he called home.

***

Comatose.

That was what he was; laying on his back while the monsters destroyed his world.

He could see everything, hear everything but he could do nothing. Such was the penalty for disobeying the tyrant ruler and Odin regretted discovering it.

He had been inches, moments, away from getting his children and running. Thor had gone to get Loki and they would have escaped to the Dwarves or the Elves, he didn’t even recall it now.

But the moment he felt that chill up his spine, Odin knew they had lost. For Vral was behind him and

Odin would stand no chance.

He gave him a fight because he needed enough distraction for Thor to manage an escape. The only thing his mind realized was the need to stall this monster, and give up his life if he had to, to save his children.

But what he wanted and what happened were two different things and Odin had lost. He lost the moment that creature slammed his hand into his chest and took out his…

Something clicked and had Odin been able to move his eye, he would have. He heard steps but couldn’t voice questions.

So he waited.

Odin jerked when someone jammed his heart back into his chest and his was whole once more.

When he woke from slumber like a man drowning, he was alone.

***

Kaos watched the flames dance over his fingertips.

“What have you planned for him, then?”

Green eyes focused on Vral and Kaos.

“Oh, nothing too easy” Kaos told him “the man did call me something I am not, so I cannot afford to be lenient”

“Meaning you were before?” Vral asked.

Kaos smirked “Aye.”

Vral watched him as he stood and waltzed over to the balcony.

“He needs to know what I shall tolerate and what I shall not” Kaos told him, smiling over his shoulder “Like a dog. I teach him tricks, he does them. If he fails, I punish him”

Vral hummed, then rubbed his perfect jaw.

“What about the others, then?” he asked “have their transgressions escaped your notice?”

“Nay” Loki King said “they will get them. Giving them hope before dashing them is far too delicious a morsel to pass by. I find hope to be more destructive that the method you use. Ripping out hearts of a person has not any finesse.”

“One needs to know how to do it”

“I did it” Kaos turned to him, brow furrowed “Or have you forgotten?”

“Nay, I forget it not. But you did nothing with it. Hold the heart of a person and…”

“You control them, I know” Kaos almost snapped “but know that you have not done anything with their father’s heart. He lays still while he could have done more damage for us”

Vral smirked at him “All in good time”

Kaos rolled his eyes and something caught his eye. He frowned.

“Thor? Why is your chest opened?”

Vral turned to where his chest was kept and sure enough, the lock was undone.

***

Thor started violently when angry thunder and lightning tore through the skies. 

Blood, instead of rain, fell from the skies, terrorizing the remaining Aesir and causing them to run away. 

Vral was displeased.

Swallowing, and hoping against all hope that he was not the cause of it, Thor made his way to the veranda.

He expected a flogging, a beating, anything to inflict pain enough for him to scream.

But what he saw was nothing.

No one was there, not even Kaos.

And the fact that the mad sadist would miss not his chance to torment him, gave Thor a morbid pause.

“There you are!”

Thor sighed at the extremely short pause.

He turned to see Kaos emerge from the doors, his cape billowing behind him like a demon.

Thor opened his mouth to speak but Kaos sent a powerful wave of magic through him, slamming him to the floor where he lay pinned.

“I shall only ask you once” Kaos told him, placing a foot over his chest and glaring down at him “Where is it?”

Thor swallowed; knowing there was no right answer. Everything he would say would be wrong and he would be severely punished for it. There were no right answers anymore.

“I don’t…”

“The truth!”

Thor flinched when Kaos raised a hand to the skies and a powerful surge of magic tore through, bringing forth four figures.

Three Frost Giants and…

“No…” Thor moaned in pain when he once more saw Frigga suspended over a chair she barely stood on, a noose around her neck.

“Look at me” Kaos hissed “and tell me the truth. What did you do with it? Where did you take the heart that was in Lord Vral’s chest?”

“I didn’t touch it” Thor told him, eyes going to his mother once more “I swear to you, I do not know what you are talking about”

Loki King’s eyes slit. The man wasn’t lying.

Which meant there was someone here that had something to do with Odin’s heart going missing. The thought was enough to turn him to anger once more.

“Liar” he rasped down at Thor

Thor shook his head “I’m not lying, please you have to believe me!”

“Silence!” Loki King snarled at him “Speak not a word because I will not have it. Either you will scream in pain of you shall mind your tongue”

Thor paled as Kaos turned away with a large swoop of his cloak.

“Defilement of the proud backed _ergi_ ”

“Please!”

It took Thor a moment to realize that the sound had torn itself from his very throat. He was the one begging at the moment because the one to bid Loki King’s order was the largest of the Frost giants that stood before him.

“Please, no!” Thor couldn’t move. 

Loki King’s spell was far too strong and try as he might, cry as loud as he could, Thor couldn’t seem to move.

Then the Jotun, under a trance like most of Asgard, grabbed Thor’s ankle and pulled him close, already freeing himself.

Frigga screamed behind her gag as the giant wrapped his hand around Thor’s middle and turned his screaming, pleading form on his stomach.

***

Thor’s forced exhale flit into the air and he couldn’t keep it back. His insides _burned_ with agonizing pain, his organs ablaze with torched agony that made breathing; an ever needed exercise painful. He tried keeping himself still but it did him no good.

“Hush, it shall be over” 

His bones were breaking, his skin was tearing. He smelled his own blood and was rather sure his pelvis was either broken or fractured from the movement of that giant within him. He was also curios to see when his stretched muscles would finally break.

The Jotun was splitting him in two and seemed not to have a care in the world as he had Thor on his back. This was his third taking in the past two hours and Kaos had yet to be bored.

He had destroyed Thor.

“I might just break you tonight”

Thor’s senses were suddenly blinded by agony as the Jotun moved inside him, moving his organs, tearing him in two and drawing blood.

So much blood that Thor could smell it. He could feel his insides; his intestines part to make room for the monster length of the Jotun. He could feel is skin and muscle break and the pain.

The pain had no name to it, so intense and crippling it was.

The Jotun gave a groan to indicate his release and Thor closed his eyes, moaning in agony. It hurt, even to open his eyes and Thor didn’t.

His voice had gone hoarse from screaming and now nothing remained but to wait.

He cried out when the Jotun released within him and pulled out. Blood trailed our his abused passage and slowly painted the ground underneath him.

Frigga’s sobs of despair could still be heard but Thor didn’t notice.

He lay where he was, raped and pillaged, while Kaos walked over to him and glanced down, sneering.

“Might you name the _ergi_ now?”

Thor didn’t say anything. He lay there, naked and bruised and bloody, just watched the ground so close to his face.

Laughing, Kaos walked away from his catatonic form and raised a hand to the air.

Somewhere, Thor heard bones snap, and he heard a thud, but he couldn’t care; not then.

He lay there, unmoving, for a longtime before he dared to move.

When he managed to gain enough courage to turn his head at the whiff of his mother’s perfume, he began to scream again.

Frigga lay beside him, her head turned at an awkward angle, her beautiful eyes staring at nothing.

***

“Are you quite content?”

“Aye. That man deserved a ripe punishing and I delivered” Kaos reolied to Vral’s query.

Vral hummed and pulled his lover closer.

“So where is he now?”

“Where I left him” Kaos replied “I think he needed to mourn”

Vral smirked “Going soft, are you?”

Kaos scoffed “Nothing so sweet”

He reached behind him and touched Vral’s shoulder “Sleep, tomorrow we hunt”

“Aye?”

“You recall what it was like, yes?”

“I can never forget”

Kaos smiled and closed his eyes to peaceful memories of Vral and his hunts throughout Asgard for the once All Father and his son.

***

A week later, Thor stood at the precipice of what had once been Asgard’s waters. Now a dry arid land, he watched where he had buried his mother.

His mother was gone.

Killed by these monsters while he was…

Thor closed his eyes, taking a firmer hold over the tattered cloak he wore. The wind came over and played with his hair, whipping it in an imitation of the freedom he would never have.

Thor watched his own footsteps in the blazing sands of the once ocean and watched them lead to his mother’s grave.

Fresh tears formed in his eyes and fell, unhindered, down his cheeks and face. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment before his knees gave out and he collapsed, kneeling in the ground in his sorrow.

He couldn’t take this anymore.

Throwing his head back, Thor screamed to the skies his agony and torment.

Nothing but his own heart breaking cry echoed back to him.

***

When Odin heard the steps, he instantly lay as he had been, feigning sleep. His heart was beating rapidly but he managed to keep his chest from following suit.

He was a wise man and knew he couldn’t really fool either Vral or the other one for long, so his plan demanded only his escape from his wretched cell.

So when the doors opened and when he heard the voice of the one that looked like Loki, Odin stilled. He waited for the moment when the enemy was closest.

Kaos looked down at him seeing the comatose man and deemed his safe a second too soon. It was a mistake he never made, but made frequently as of late; being faulty.

He had done it when Loki attacked him, when those monsters did and again, now.

But this time, as luck had it, he expected himself to falter so he had a plan. The moment Odin lunged was the moment Kaos threw a burst of magic at him, once more immobilizing him.

Odin gave a shout of shock as he was slammed back into the wall and held there.

Kaos grinned at him “Did you really think you would outsmart the Trickster?”

Odin glared at him, growling in his rage. He was beyond words now; wanting nothing more than his hands around that neck and the strength enough to squeeze.

“Pity” Kaos scoffed “And I wanted to hunt with you so badly.”

“Loki”

Kaos turned to see Vral standing behind him. He furrowed his brow.

“Have you not gone to Vanaheim yet?”

Vral spread his hands and looked to Odin.

“He lives?”

“Clearly” Kaos dropped the man unceremoniously to the ground and turned to his lover “Now what business do you have? I am busy”

Vral looked around before gesturing him to come close.

Rolling his eyes, Kaos sneered at Odin.

“Wait a few moments”

Odin slit his gaze as Loki King walked over to Thor King, a smile on his insane face.

“Aye?”

“What have you planned for Thor?” Vral asked

Kaos shrugged “Nothing, I …”

Vral’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He ducked the flame wielding hand of Kaos and fell back.

The blast blew open a hole in the wall, falling on his side and gasping in pain.

“Why you sneaky little bitch” Kaos laughed as Vral’s body began to shrink backwards “You had me thinking this was truly him”

He launched a blast right where the imposter sat a second after Vral’s form leapt aside. It was blasted right above his fraudulent lover and enveloped him in dust, smoke and the residue of his spell.

“Come on, Loki at least show yourself” Kaos laughed.

From amid the smoke and debris, Loki’s answering spell tore through, hitting Kaos square in the chest.

He grunted in pain as his back hit the harsh gorund, then gasped as he felt energy and power drain from him.

Loki King was thrown back, right into the chamber that held Odin. Instantly, the tyrant felt his magic drain.

“No…”

Odin stood and scrambled to where the door stood open

“No!” Kaos shouted, leaping to his feet to run forward.

His eyes widened in horror when the door closed with a resounding thud, trapping him within his own magic.

***

Thor was found unconscious and Odin fell to his knees beside his boy, holding him to his chest and sobbing.

Loki was panting, an aftereffect of his frantic movements to get his brother out of the ground.

Buried alive.

Right next to another.

It was enough to send chills down Loki’s spine.

Thor was bloody, dirty and he looked dead. There was mud caked inside his lungs, Odin knew. He could sense it. Thor wasn’t breathing and no matter what Odin did, it wasn’t helping.

“Please…” Odin whispered “Please…”

Loki collapsed on the ground beside him and raised his dirty hand to his head. His nails were chipped and mud filled from his panicked digging, all magic forgotten the second he sensed Thor’s presence under the earth and stone.

It had taken him an hour of digging like a dog before he found Thor’s hand. From then onwards, Odin had joined the manic act and soon they had dragged him out.

Neither breathed a word, neither stopped begging.

Now, Odin was trying to clean Thor as much as he could while Loki regained his strength. He had enough energy for one teleportation and since he was taking more than one, he needed to be focused.

“Come on…” Odin pleaded to his immobile child “Please, Thor, please”

He kept running a hand over Thor’s mouth and nose but nothing was happening, Thor wasn’t moving.

Loki refused to look and instead focused his gaze to the skies. They were still red.

Odin’s mumbling soon faded as Loki turned his attention to the book in his hand. He’d gotten it, at least.

This was what he came for; this was his weapon against these monsters. The moment he had the chance to be stronger, he was going to come back for his mother and take her away.

Odin had told him she was safe in Vanaheim. Relations with that realm were good enough so they would give her refuge.

That was enough for now.

Loki jerked violently when heavy coughing jolted him from his thoughts.

He spun around to see Thor spluttering and coughing, blood coming out from his lips.

“Loki!” Odin cried.

He actually cried.

Loki, not one for sentiment and refusing to name the relief that poured through him as such, reached over to grab Odin and Thor’s arms.

A moment later, nothing remained other than a freshly dug grave and the shattered hopes of all the still remained in Asgard.

 


	8. Till There's Life Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few relaxing days for our word Aesir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No freakin' idea what is wrong with the formatting.
> 
> I will fix, don't worry

There were many things Tony Stark was labeled as.

Billionaire, cheater, philanthropist, heart breaker, inventor, genius, arrogant, bastard, two timer, really the list was endless.

But the one thing every scorned lover, every defeated rival and every friend said of him, with an affectionate shake of their head, was that he was unpredictable.

He did things no one expected him to do, usually, at the chagrin of those around him, superiors, inferiors and investor. Even Pepper.

Especially Pepper. The only thing in his life that was constant. The only thing he truly cherished and showed her that with every passing moment, every unpredictable gesture. 

Like his proposal last week.

Tony could have sworn he heard a thousand women scream in agony when he had announced his engagement to Pepper Potts and it only made his ego inflate to a worrying degree.

He had driven the media insane with unanswered questions and unrequited curiosity. He had reveled in it and gave the most outlandish stories he could.

He proposed on a drunk night.

He asked her on Eiffel Tower.

Iron Man did it, he didn’t.

It drove everyone to frustration and he smiled at them, never really giving them the truth.

The fact that he had realized, truly realized how frail life was – especially his.

He could die at any moment; the reactor was just a comfort he took, something the deluded him into thinking he was actually delaying the inevitable. That one day, days, weeks months or years from now, someone was going to have their hands around his throat and throw him out of his own house and maybe, just because he still deluded himself, he wouldn’t have his suit to save him.

The realization, and the fear it brought with, was enough to make him run to Pepper and get down on one knee to show her what she meant to him and told her that it was _her_ he saw when he was close to death.

It was a miracle that she told him that he was the only thing that kept her alive.

It didn’t take him long to recognize that as a yes and soon, far too soon in his opinion, they separated from the kiss they had lost themselves in and started the day with an announcement to end all announcements.

Tony Stark, bachelor of the year, Avenger and Iron Man – was whipped.

So yes, Tony Stark was unpredictable. He was so unpredictable that sometimes he forgot the most important lesson about life and predictability.

Because no matter how unexpectedly Tony acted, life would always beat him.

Like that morning, when he woke from his beloved’s side and slinked into the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. Washing his face and brushing himself into a state presentable, he walked out of the room on careful feet and closed the doors behind him.

_Good morning, Sir_

“Morning, Jarvis” Tony muttered, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes “My coffee ready?”

_Already waiting for you_

“What will I ever do without you, sweetie?” Tony asked

Jarvis heaved a sigh _Nothing, Sir_

Tony snorted and gave the ceiling an annoyed glance. Sometimes genius had its setbacks.

Jarvis wasn’t a setback, no way, but sometimes, when the computer became far too condescending for Tony’s mind to keep up, the genius thought about some of the other things he could have done when he decided to create Jarvis.

Something like an automatic alcohol dispenser.

That had a large glass for him, prepared and ever ready, before Pepper got up and gave him hell about it.

Among the many changes in his life, one was that he had significantly lowered the daily quota of alcohol in his system. It was now replaced with crap like green and herbal tea.

They were as disgusting as they sounded but Tony had to put up with it because…

He sighed and smirked as he thought about it.

The fear of having one’s ring thrown back in one’s face gave the other party so much leverage.

He knew Pepper was serious and he knew she was doing it for his own good. But that didn’t mean he would _show_ her that he listened. He just did everything she said and used her threat as an excuse rather than admit to doing it because he wanted to please her.

He was Tony Stark, after all.

His coffee was waiting and steamed over when he arrived, so he had little to do other than pick it up and drink it while it was still hot.

Jarvis made a snide comment from somewhere up above, but Tony ignored him in favor of drinking the warm, revitalizing brew that he held in his hand and sipped slowly as he walked over t the balcony.

As he did, he took in the view of his penthouse. Plastic wraps and shafts of various sides held up everything that needed to be fixed. The smell of paint and drying cement met with the rick aroma of his drink and Tony made a soft, irritated noise.

He wouldn’t have stayed here, in fact he didn’t want to. He had already booked a room in the most expensive hotel in the city. But Pepper had insisted. 

According to her, nothing was accomplished by hiding from fears and things associated with ones fears.

And Tony certainly feared this place. It happened some time after Loki threw him out of the window, that Tony realized his fear of death.

Yes, he had his suit and yes, he had a plan, but that didn’t mean that it couldn’t fail, that his suit would arrive a little too late, that his death would come sooner rather than later.

He shut his eyes as he crossed the living room and smirked, driven out of his grave thoughts when he saw the mark Loki had left on the ground and the wall.

Maybe he shouldn’t fix those.

Scoffing at the image of their enemy embedded in the ground, Tony walked over the shattered balcony and stood watching New York below him.

It moved quickly and efficiently as usual and none looked up to the lone genius that was lost in thought.

It was so peaceful for Tony, high above the earth, above the people and above the nasty air New York offered, that he sipped his hot coffee with the intent to meditate – standing up. 

An ominous rumbling sounded behind him and Tony turned.

He spit out his coffee when he saw a large portal appear a few feet away, swirling and rippling the time space balance before spitting out two figures that crashed on his balcony floor, bloody, dirty and unmoving.

Yes, Tony Stark was predictable – but life was more so.

***

Natasha’s heels clacked through the hallway as she walked over to the elevator, her face a mask of irritation – barely concealed.

There were many things she tolerated, being woken up at seven in the morning, by Tony of all people, when she had _just_ returned from a mission in Russia. The man knew how tired she was, how utterly wretched she had been ever since their defeat of that crazed god and his mutant army.

He also knew how much she detested leaving Clint’s side unless it was something of importance. And still he had the gall – no, the flair to become so annoyingly persistent that even the coldest hearted assassin could bend to his stupid will – to call her and ask her to breakfast.

She intended to kill him today – or at least harm him.

The elevator seemed far too slow and Natasha could have easily maneuvered herself over the stairs and already reached for Tony’s throat. But no, as luck would have it, she was to wait in a stupid metal box.

Her foot tapped impatiently and a few sore points of her anatomy protested her long wait.

Then, finally, the elevator thought her worthy enough for entrance into Stark’s ridiculous abode and she walked out, arms crossed over her chest, making her look even more imposing in her black shirt and jeans.

“Darling!”

“Don’t even start” Natasha warned, eyes thinning “You promised me breakfast, Stark, now pay up or I leave”

“No, no no!” Tony laughed, hands raised in surrender “I’ll feed you – which is more than I can say for half the females I –“

“Tony!”

Natasha blinked when Tony suddenly began to shush her, waving his hands around and walking over.

“Please, just give me three seconds to explain and _please_ keep your voice down”

“Okay…” Natasha said, eye brow raised “That got me more curious than anything else you would have done. What’s going on?”

“Heh” Tony scoffed “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you”

“Try me”

Tony started to explain, paused, then smiled “How about I show you. Ten bucks if you won’t believe it either”

Natasha rolled her eyes and followed Tony when he turned and ordered her to follow like she was still his assistant. As she went by, she noticed the repairs taking place here and wondered why Tony hadn’t done it before. Her lips lifted into a smirk when she saw the mark Bruce had left with Loki and she thought about asking Tony to keep it; like a remembrance of their first victory as the Avengers.  
It would make a nice memento.

Tony led her to the back, past his bedroom to the staircase that spiraled downstairs.

“Tony, where are you taking me?” Natasha asked, scoffing when he raised a hand to silence her.

“Just – bear with me” Tony jogged down and Natasha found herself staring at the door of a large blue corridor. 

Tony typed in the password and the doors opened “After you”

Raising her eyes heavenwards when he bowed to her, she walked in. It was an infirmary where she saw

Banner, looking at the readings while standing over a bed.

Natasha blinked when she saw and recognized the prone form of – 

“Thor?” her eyes went wide and her feet stopped.

She spun around to look at Tony, who leaned against the doorjamb and gave her a wave and wink.

Making a mental note to strangle him later, she turned back to Thor and walked over.  
Her surprise done, her training kicked in.

“Okay, so what happened?” she asked Bruce.

Bruce looked grim “Nat…”

Natasha felt something inside her move.

True she was an assassin and she knew death better than the trigger of her own gun, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have a heart. Nor did it mean that she wouldn’t mourn the loss, grief or death of one of her own.

“We need you to promise to be discreet about this”

It was Tony that spoke; his face and voice dark and despairing.

Natasha hadn’t seen it before.

“How discreet are we talking?” 

A year ago, Natasha would have walked out the doors without a backwards glance and reported right to Fury that Tony and Bruce were keeping a giant Norse pet in his house.

But Thor had saved her life and Tony and Bruce were her friends, partners and comrades.

Assassin and coldhearted she was, but loyalty was not easily broken.

“Extremely” Tony told her, walking over “No one can know he is here”

“What happened to him, Tony?” Natasha asked bluntly.

A sigh broke the taut silence that enveloped the three teammates and Natasha turned to see a tall, white haired man standing behind them.

He had an eye patch on one eye and even though he wore a shirt and pants, clearly from the nearest Levi’s, there was no mistaking who he was associated with.

“Another Asgardian?”

Natasha raised a brow at the stranger.

“Not just any Asgardian” Tony told her “That’s Thor’s father”

Natasha stared.

“As in god King of Asgard”

Natasha stared

“I’ll get you a drink”

***

One of the many things Natasha didn’t think she would have the chance to do was ski.

Not skiing to kill a target or snowboarding for that matter because she had never really put her feet in a pair of skis before. She had snow boarded a lot in her life but she had never skied. 

It was the one thing she never thought she would get the chance to do.

But now, staring at the one eyed god and King sitting before her, she _knew_ she would never get a chance to ski because something as big as this on her ‘Things I Never Thought I will Do’ list couldn’t be followed up by a simple pair of skis.

Odin sighed, running a hand over his silver hair and pushing it back tiredly. He was looking slightly better now, fed and watered, but he still looked terrible.

And Natasha saw Tony fidget.

She smirked when she realized that she wasn’t the only one who had meeting Odin under her list. 

Tony had _never_ behaved as he was going at the moment.

For Christ’s sake, he didn’t even have a drink in his hand!

Odin took a deep breath. For someone who had enough power to destroy them in a single swipe of his hand, he looked about as defeated as any enemy she had the pleasure of destroying.

“My son – has been through a horrifying experience” Odin told them, idly playing with the cooling coffee tony had placed between him and Natasha “I know not of when but I know how and had I the power, I would have healed him long before. But, alas, I find myself lacking”

Tony made a confused gesture and Natasha took over.

“Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

Odin watched them with his gleaming eye “I think it unwise to burden you with the horrors we have went through these past months. But know that Asgard is burnt to ashes, my people slaughtered like cattle and my son – “

Tony had stopped breathing.

Natasha’s heart raced.

“He needs help”

“Who did this to him?”

Odin took a deep breath

“They call themselves Vral and Kaos” he began “by all means and purposes, they look like them, but they are nothing alike. These monsters are cruel and sadistic. They kill for pleasure and torture for fun. Within a day they wiped out my entire army and threw me into the dungeons. Then they proceeded to destroy everything I held dear and destroyed all of Asgard. They burned my people alive, woman or child mattered naught; all they wanted for destruction.”

He looked at the mortals before him

“My all means they were Thor and Loki. But they were not; they called themselves Vral and Kaos, death and destruction. I know naught of their reasons to come here nor where they came from. All I know is that they are evil and will stop at nothing to destroy everything in their paths.”

Tony looked grim; his mouth a firm white line in his tension.  
“And I fear they will not stop at Asgard” Odin told them “They have a sadistic plan and – “

_Sir, sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Banner wanted me to inform you that Thor had awakened_

Odin looked up above, to where the voice had originated from and nodded

“Thank you”

Tony opened his mouth to say something but closed it the moment Odin stood.

“I shall relay the tale later on, but know it does not end well. Prepare yourself, Man of Iron, for darkness is about to fall upon us”

Yes – Tony Stark was predictable and life?

Well, it was just a fucked up bitch with a shit eating grin right now.

***

“So what do we do?” 

Bruce shrugged and looked just about helpless as he truly was.

How was one supposed to fight two evil clone gods, anyway?

Though Odin’s tale had confused them rather than help them glean information, Banner had gathered enough from Thor and his rambling to understand what happened and filled the other two in.

“Oh great, as if one evil Loki wasn’t enough” Tony had muttered.

Natasha had shrugged at this, then, thinking that since they stopped one Loki plus an entire army, perhaps they could do it again.

The not so easily deluded part of her argued against it, though. If Asgard, a realm of all things godly, couldn’t stop them – how could they?

As usual, she refused to listen to it.

“Well” Tony spoke “We start off by telling the others about Odin’s little story. By the way, does that guy remind you of –“

“Not now, Tony”

“But the resemblance is uncanny –“

“Tony…”

Tony scoffed and crossed his arms “Just saying. I wouldn’t be surprised to find him trying to eat one of us, that’s all”

Bruce groaned and massaged his forehead “Tony, we have bigger problems than looking at Hannibal Lector look alikes right now”

“Aha!” Tony grinned at him, finger pointed “So you agree with me”

“Shut up, Tony” Natasha snapped, drinking the alcohol Tony had provided her with “Bruce is right. We need to make up a plan to stop – “

“Actually” Bruce said softly, looking at her “I was talking about Thor. Has Tony filled you in yet?”

“No, and thanks for that” Natasha glared at the billionaire “What happened to him?”

Bruce looked at Tony, who nodded and decided to make himself scarce. This was a delicate matter and even Tony agreed his crass manner was unwanted at the moment.

Natasha frowned as Bruce came over and sat next to her.

“Thor was – tortured, Nat” Bruce told her “horribly. And though his physical form has healed – or started to heal – he needs help. Severely and I need you to do it”

“Why?”

“Because no one else can” Bruce told her plainly “I can’t go near him because the more I discover the angrier I get and letting the Other Guy loose on him isn’t exactly the best thing right now and Tony…”

“Okay, I get it” Natasha said, placing a hand on the table in resolve “So I just get him to –“

She broke off when Bruce began to shake his head.    

Natasha watched him warily; there was something he wasn’t telling her and she never went into a job without knowing what was wrong – the whole story.

“Bruce, just say it, you know I can – “

“Raped, Nat, he was raped”

Natasha froze.

She had expected many things, torture, flogging, branding, breaking bones, anything.

Anything but this.

Her jaw hung open slightly as he decided whether or not Bruce was joking. But the look on his face, the agony behind his eyes told her it was the truth.

She didn’t know what to say, how to say because the idea of someone doing that to Thor – the most powerful being she had ever seen, one capable of taking on the Hulk and _winning_ \- was enough to chill even her cold heart.

“That’s impossible” she said

Bruce sighed “I have broken bones and a victim that proves otherwise. You didn’t see the damage I had to fix, Natasha, you didn’t see what was done to him. I did. And I hate Tony for making me see it. I will never forgive him”

“Bruce” 

He calmed the moment he felt her hand on his shoulder. He hung his head, breathing deeply before lifting it once more to look at her.

His eyes were wet.

“They – Thor – “ he swallowed, trying to rope in his anger.

God, the damage that had been done to that poor man – it kept playing in his mind over and over and it played with his rage. 

They didn’t even have the decency to clean him afterwards.

He had to do it.

“I just need you to talk to him, to heal him, because I sure as hell can’t do it. And no matter how much he tries to convince himself, Thor is not alright. He will shatter one day or another and we can’t afford that – not when something this big is coming our way” 

Natasha stared “So the fate of the universe is resting on me being able to fix him?”

Bruce sighed “I wouldn’t put it in those exact words”

“Then how would you put it?” Natasha asked sharply “because it certainly sounds that way, Bruce”

Exhaling, Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes “Nat…”

Catching sight of his tired form, his exhausted demeanor and his slumped shoulders, Natasha gave a lengthy breath.

“Fine”

Bruce looked up at her

“But no promises” she said “I’ll do what I can, alright? And don’t pin all your hopes on it”

Bruce smiled “Wouldn’t dream of it”

“Good” she gave his shoulder a squeeze “now go sleep. Take a pill or something; you look like shit.”

Bruce laughed softly before giving her shoulder a grateful squeeze and walking off. She was right; he needed rest.

Natasha bit her lip for a little while before slapping the table and standing up.

She had a god to fix.

***

Thor’s arrival into the world was filled with pain and agony.

And it wasn’t one to be diminished easily. He woke, gasping and crying like a new born child and startled when a pair of warm arms went around him.

“Hush”

His father’s embrace calmed him like nothing else and though he was a big man, Thor went into it willingly, holding on like it was the only thing that would save him. He buried his face into Odin’s shoulder and closed his eyes, trailing silent tears along his cheeks and not letting go even when Odin sat beside him.

“Father?”

“Hush, my child” Odin kissed the top of his head and rocked his boy like he did when Thor had a nightmare and needed his father – though he still didn’t admit it – to chase the monsters away with his strength “I’m right here”

He felt Thor’s fingers tighten in the front of his ridiculous shirt and felt the sobs wrack his large frame.

“Mother – “

“Worry not, she is safe, my child”

“No…”

That word stopped Odin cold, chilled his heart like nothing else. He felt it hammer against his chest and realized he had stopped breathing.

He was shivering, too.

“They … “

This time, Thor felt Odin’s fingers tighten on the white gown he wore and knew he was about to break his father, shatter him forever.

Even before Thor pulled back and opened his mouth to speak, even before Odin saw the heart breaking look on his face and before he saw the tears fill Thor’s eyes, Odin knew.

His wife was gone.

***

Natasha was so close, her hand on the keypad to press in the password, when she heard the heart breaking wail from inside.

She had been trained for death and destruction, trauma victims and hate crime victims. But this, this she had almost no training for.

When she heard the other sobbing voice join the first, she stepped back

After that, her hand began to shiver and she didn’t have the guts to open the door and walk in.

***

Five days.

Five days of peace were all that Thor was allowed.

And his agony restarted from the anger of a nemesis whose vengeance remained unrequited.

Kaos paced the room, fuming once more at his own helplessness. He had never felt so before and one meet with these two, these irritating creatures that were below him in both strength and station, had made him see defeat; no matter how small.

This was the third time he had been attacked and he was waiting. Waiting for his rage to reach a point where simple Asgardian flesh would matter naught and the only blood he would crave would be Thor and Loki’s.

He growled as he turned another circle and stopped short when Vral stood directly behind him.

“What do you want?” Kaos snapped “Have you not seen enough of my misery that you come so condescendingly to gawk?”

Vral sighed “I merely wish to know how you fare”

“I fare well enough” Kaos snapped and shoved past him, static magic and his anger radiating about him.

Vral could feel it on his own form.

“I grow weary of this wait” Kaos told him over his shoulder “I know where they are and I know what I wish to do to them. But I cannot find myself eager to go. And I do not know why”

Vral frowned and walked over to him, looking at his tightly held back and the rage in his posture.

“What stops you then?”

Kaos sighed when Vral placed his hands on his shoulders “I need leverage enough to have them beg first. But I seem to have taken everything from them”

“Nay” Vral kissed his head “you have taken their home and mother from them, not everything”

Kaos placed a hand on Vral’s “I want them to beg for me to kill them. But something tells me they are stronger than I think”

“Not stronger” Vral kissed his hair once more “just more durable. You have power enough, Loki, or have you not proved otherwise?”

Loki King hummed “He came back; to save the other two.”

“Shows his weakness” Vral told him, his hand travelling lower “does it not?”

Once more Kaos hummed and when Vral’s hand rested on his buckle, he felt it.

The rage and anger he needed rose within him like a blown mountain. It burned and branded him on the inside and filled him with a desire to hurt and destroy and break.

He smiled at it hit its full power and stopped Vral’s exploring hand within his own.

“Will you depart to Vanahiem to gain back the Aesir?”

Vral’s sigh was almost audible as he pulled back.

“Aye”

“Then we shall coincide our return” Kaos spun and looked him in the eye “you shall get the Aesir and I shall get the princes”

“You won’t kill them?” Vral asked

“No” Kaos grinned “Not yet. Inspiration has struck me suddenly and my plan to induce pain upon their sorry posteriors requires them to live”

Vral raised a brow in mild humor

“What have you intended?” 

“I think you know. You gave me the idea to start with”

Vral gave a small frown.

Kaos grinned “That child. Loki’s pup. I shall clean and train him to become just like me. And when he does, when he has lost all the love he has for his precious uncle and father – I shall make him kill them. Wasn’t that your plan from the start?”

“Aye” Vral nodded to him “It was”

“Did you give up on it, then? That you forget so easily?” Kaos asked

“Nay, I had something better”

Kaos eyes glittered “Tell me”

Vral looked him right in the eye and began to speak.

***

“Thor?”

Thor looked up slowly, his migraine restricting all movement apart from the small careful ones. His eyes, still swollen and red, gazed up at the lovely woman that walked into the room a steaming mug of coffee in her hand.

Natasha was dressed in what she referred to as her street clothes and Thor thought she looked vulnerable, more approachable in them.

He didn’t speak; like he hadn’t spoken since he had arrived here, thrown into this world by some merciful act his father had not the opportunity to tell him of.

“You haven’t come out from this room in days” Natasha walked up and sat beside him on the large couch he occupied, sitting with his knees pulled up and his arms around them.

Before them, on the large bed, lay his father, deep into Odinsleep and away from the agony that still lived within Thor.

He hadn’t been able to handle the loss.

So that left Thor utterly alone.

True, he had his friends, who every hour came up to see if he moved from the place he had perched himself on or to see if he required sustenance, but Thor didn’t speak to them. He acknowledged their presence and took a few of their offerings but nothing else, because they were not what he needed.  
No matter how much they cared or how long they sat beside him, they were not what he needed.

He needed the one person who wasn’t there – his mother.

Mother. 

The one person who would never answer to his call again.

He felt like he was standing at the bottom of a dark ditch and called for her. It broke his heart that she wasn’t ever going to reply to him again. She was gone.

Forever.

The thought of her, the image he had seen, of her broken neck and lifeless eyes right next him, made him bury his face in his arms once more.

Natasha gave a soft sigh and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay, sweetheart, just let it out”

He didn’t need her goading to let his tears loose, he’d been doing that for so long it seemed it was now the only thing that came naturally to him.

So lost in his sorrow was he that he never noticed the sound of glass breaking somewhere within the abode.

Natasha did, and she shot to her feet to run out of the door, hand already over her weapon. Her heart raced, as it always did in the throes of battle as she heard the yelling and shouting of her fellow Avengers, heard the blasts of energy and the gun shots.

She tore through the halls, barely being able to see anything past the smoke and debris that was once Tony Stark’s living room.

***

The sun shone brightly that day and added to her visual disability when it reflected off the smoke.

Smoke and debris that forced its way down her throat made her cough and her eyes water. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t breathe and the sounds of screams she heard were only confusing her further.

Sounds of battle erupted and fell and somewhere she heard Iron Man’s unmistakable voice.

Duck…

A second later, she realized he wanted her to duck. 

She fell to the ground and a ball of magic flew over her head, promptly followed by lasers from the other end.

Guns shot off and she aimed for the sounds of a maniacal laugh that chilled her bones. She missed, clearly, because she heard shuffling.

She didn’t see anything apart from the grey, lit smoke and heard the sounds of metal clanking somewhere, a painful groan, more laughter – and then silence.

She lay there, ready to pounce. Her breathing sent up gold dust particles into the air, so close was she the floor.

A hand dropped on her shoulder.

Natasha spun around, dagger out and already jammed in her assailant’s throat.

For a second she froze in horror, but Tony only stared at her.

“I am not convinced that was entirely by accident” he muttered through the Iron Man mask.

Natasha exhaled loudly “What happened?”

“Loki” Iron Man told her “gone totally psycho – got a hair cut too.”

Natasha’s eyes went wide “Loki’s here?”

“Really, Miss Romanov, you need to stop wasting time”

Natasha glared at him “Where did he go?”

“I don’t know” Iron Man said, his eyes glowing and he ripped out the dagger from where it was embedded in his steel armor before handing it back to Natasha “I fell after he attacked and a moment later he was gone”

“We need help” Natasha said as she stood “there is no way this –“

Another blast knocked them back down and Natasha could _feel_ Tony being hit and thrown against the wall – no, through it – a second later.

She looked up again, but the damned smoke and debris was too thick and she was blind.

She heard laughter again.  
“Come on out, you coward!”

 

The silence that fell after, was almost deafening. There was no laughter, no shuffling, no _movement_ to help her. It was just dead silent.

Natasha jumped when she heard the whirl as wind picked up around her, twisting the smoke and debris into whirlwinds before sinking them – right before the feet of her assailant.

Loki looked so different.

That was the first thought in her head. 

The second one was that maybe _this_ wasn’t Loki at all.

“Kaos”

Kaos sneered at her as he saw her take in his scar, his slightly maniacal grin and his beard. 

That seemed to surprise more than anything else.

“So Thor’s here already” Kaos smiled “I assumed as much”

Natasha cocked her gun.

Kaos cocked his eyebrow “Really? Is that what you’re going to do?”

Natasha didn’t reply – she lunged. 

Her dagger was drawn and aimed in a vicious arc that was destined for Kaos’ throat. She gave no surprise when he vanished from her contact and merely turned and crouched. Weapon still aimed.  
There was no sign of him, again, only the shift of particles and static as his spell’s aftermath settled.  
Ahead of her, she saw Iron Man gingerly standing up, a hand to his forehead and on the other side of the room, unmoving and still, lay Bruce.

Natasha bit down her urge to run to him, especially when she felt someone move behind her.

She leapt into the air, dagger once more raised.

Natasha grunted when Kaos grabbed her arm, holding it tightly before her chest and grabbed her other arm to pin behind her back.

He smiled in her face.

“You always were the beautiful one”

Then his lips were on hers and she was choking on the blasted tongue between her lips.

Before she could react, move or at least bite his tongue out, there was a guttural roar from her side and something slammed into them, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

Natasha rolled to her side and reached for her gun to fire but paused when she saw Thor standing before her, shielding her from Kaos.

Kaos looked at him and laughed “Well, I wondered when I would run into you, slave”

“You killed her” Thor snarled.

Iron Man watched as Thor leapt forward, tackling Kaos and throwing him to the ground.

Kaos laughed as he wrestled “Yes, there was spirit in you, I knew it! I can’t wait to break it!”

Thor gave a startled grunt when Kaos vanished from underneath him and appeared behind him, cradling a curse in his hand.

“Watch out!”

Thor felt the momentum of Iron Man’s lasers as they pushed Kaos over him and into the wall. The curse blasted through the already broken walls and faded into the skies.

Kaos turned, wiping a hand over his mouth as he bled. His grin was satanic, in Iron Man’s opinion.

“Stand down, Loki” he commanded “you are outnumbered”

Kaos gave a cackle of laughter that wafted to the skies “Hardly”

Both mortals were suddenly thrown against the walls. Natasha heard her bones break and Tony gave a startled yelp when his suit began to come apart.

“I shall deal with you –“

Kaos words ended in a painful grunt as Thor once more grabbed him and threw him through a concrete wall.

Kaos leapt to his feet, his face a horrid sneer “Where was this earlier, boy?”

Thor lowered himself, ready to fight “I have nothing to lose. You took everything from me”

Kaos gave a delighted scream “Yes! Yes, I did!”

A bolt of lightning suddenly tore through the windows, charring the floor between them and giving Thor a moment. 

“Go!” Thor hollered to Tony “Get her and the doctor out of here!”

Tony needed no second command. He had his blasters intact and his gauntlets. So he walked over to

Bruce and checked on him.

He sighed when he found a pulse and grabbed the doctor’s hand, dragging him to safety before returning for Natasha.

It was a bad idea, he realized, when Thor suddenly flew past him, hitting the wall and falling on his stomach with a pained groan.

Kaos laughed as he approached, eyes glowing in his insanity.

“You really think to defeat me, Thor?” he rasped, ignoring Tony completely “I, who has no intention to fight you at the moment?”

Thor sat up, looking at Kaos with furious, reckless eyes.

“You brought war upon my home and now declare you have no intention of fighting?”

Tony jumped when Thor was lifted into the air and his hands forced behind his back.

“Your _home_ ” Kaos snapped “needs to be destroyed for my salvation”

Thor gave a harsh bark of laughter “You delude yourself into thinking you can be saved. You are doomed and no amount of killing will ever change that”

Kaos, unimpressed, clicked his tongue “How nice. You fashioned yourself a clever tongue”

A wisp of smoke later, a dangerous metallic tool appeared in Kaos’ hand.

“I should take it out”

“Go ahead” Thor dared him “it will not stop me”

Kaos rolled his eyes and brandished the tool “So dramatic. Fool, answer my question first. Where is the child?”

Thor sneered at him and resolutely kept his mouth shut.

Kaos hummed “That was me being merciful, Thor. I shall have him, either way.”

He snapped the tool open.

Tony’s heart stopped when Kaos extended the tool and Thor closed his eyes.

A sonic boom sounded, making Thor’s eyes flash open and Kaos sail to the other side of the room. Thor dropped to his knees as the spell waned and looked behind him to see Tony extending his arms, two orbs glowing.

Bruce lay at his feet.

Kaos stood, snickering “This should be rather fun”

His hands glowed as two identical spells birthed into his palms. 

“For me”

He hurled them forth and neither Thor not Tony hand time enough to duck them.

Suddenly, the spells faltered and vanished, a foot away from the men.

“What!?” Kaos roared in anger.

A second later, two thin knives embedded themselves into his chest and he snarled in anger as he pulled them out.

Thor looked up and froze when he saw Loki shielding them from the man before them. His own slender hands glowed with two red orbs as he panted, looking at Kaos with a mixture of fear and determination.

“Stay away from him” Loki snarled.

Kaos laughed, throwing his dagger to the ground and sneering at Loki

“I _had_ wondered when you would appear. How long has it been three months? Two?”

Loki slit his gaze and flexed his fingers. 

One move, that was all he needed.

“And protecting your brother, how sweet” Kaos mocked, smiling at him “What do you intend to do? Fight me?”

“Aye”

Loki spun around, gaining momentum for his spells and threw them, one after the other, at Kaos.

Where Kaos dodged the first, the second hit him square in the chest, making him stumble. He gained his balance and looked at where he was hit.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw his skin rotting away.

He looked up and yelped when another spell hit him right in the face, knocking him on his back.

Outside, thunder roared, scaring more than half of New York.

Kaos screamed, arching his back as the spell tore at his face.

Loki readied another curse and gave the other now time before slamming it into his chest, making him writhe in agony, screaming.

From behind him, Thor ran forward, lunging when Kaos tried to stand and kicking him in the face, throwing him back.

Loki increased the spell’s echelon as Thor grabbed their enemy and held him down. 

Kaos was _burning_ and his heels kicked on the broken marble and concrete as Loki’s curse began to deteriorate.

“I’ll kill you!” he roared, feeling for his magic and running a countering spell over his form.

A moment later, he vanished.

Thor fell forward and instantly shot to his feet, looking around.

Thunder rumbled outside and lightning blinded New York for a few terrifying moments.

Loki froze, arm extended into the air as he waited. He would sense it, Kaos’ spell when he emerged and he would throw the final curse, one he’d mastered within a week, to take his immortality away for the few moments he needed to ram a spell that would kill him, right into his heart.

He felt the prickle of magic on his nape and spun around.

Tony gave a yelp and ducked as Loki threw the spells, one trailing after the other, into the small ripple in time and space that no one but he would detect.

The figure that emerged, held up by Kaos as a shield, gave no resistance as Loki’s curses slammed into his chest.

“No!” 

The scream was torn from Loki’s throat but it was too late.

Kaos laughed he felt Odin die in his arms before he dropped the corpse and vanished from their gazes, his torn face a gruesome image for them to enjoy.

***

Hours earlier, Loki had been sleeping when he felt someone get in beside him. He groaned, knowing who it was and what he wanted.

“Father?”

Humming, Loki slowly turned on the large bed so that he faced Vali. He opened his eyes and a moment later, the bedside lamp flickered into illumination as he used his magic.

Vali looked pale and frightened as he held onto a toy he had been given a day prior by his father.  
It was a ridiculous stuffed animal that reminded Loki of a bear. A bear with golden fur and sparkling blue eyes.

“Nightmare?” Loki asked softly.

Vali nodded “I saw him again, Father. He said he wanted – “

“Hush, child” Loki stroked his son’s cheek “it was a nightmare, nothing else, Vali. It’s only as strong as you let it be”

Vali whimpered and held his large hand within his tiny one when Loki tried pulling back.

Loki gave a soft smile and a sigh “Do you wish to sleep here tonight?”

Vali nodded, giving him a shy look.

“Come on, then” Loki lifted the covers, prompting Vali to move between them, then placed them on his child.

He didn’t know when Vali became the reason for his existence but he didn’t care.

They were here, in this luxurious Midgardian home he had managed to procure for them. Situated far into the mountain peaks, this house was rustic from the outside and luxurious within.

Because of his spell, it looked like the skeleton of a once home to anyone Loki wanted away. Which meant no one knew where he lived. And his shield had them protected from any and all eyes.

They were truly alone.

He had come here after he escaped and for two whole months, he and Vali lived in peace. in want for nothing because of his magic, Loki kept his son safe enough by disguising him in magic and keeping him distracted by _teaching_ him magic.

He refused to think about how he had betrayed his family, how he had run without his former brother.

He refused to think about how _right_ it had appeared then and how even later on, when he was healed and Vali on the verge of feeling better, something – he wouldn’t name it fear – kept him back.

And then the desire for action took him over.

He had gone back to Asgard, disguised against the all seeing eyes of the two monsters that reigned and the guards they had all over. He needed only a few minutes, really.

But when he had teleported to the stables, when he had lifted the floorboards he had been buried under, shivering as he recalled it, when he had taken the slim black book he had hidden there, he heard the first heart stopping scream.

He recognized it as Thor’s and before he could really decide it, he ran forward. His disguise in place, Loki arrived at the verandas in time to see Thor lying naked and broken as a Frost Giant…

Loki had clamped a hand over his mouth to keep the scream of horror at bay as that Jotun forced his entire length into Thor’s body.

Thor arched off the ground, screaming in agony as he was torn from the inside. His hands were held on his sides by the monster as he pulled out and rocked back in, torturing Thor over and over.

A laugh echoed through the air and Loki caught sight of Kaos, grinning as he cheered the Jotun on.

An uncontrollable rage tore through Loki and he moved without thinking, ready to kill.

But something stopped him before he was detected.

Frigga turned her agonized eyes to where he stood and in that instant, Loki knew that all her claims of sensing her sons through the most strongest of magics were true.

She gave him a pleading glance from the distance and Loki knew what he wanted.

She wanted him to turn away.

Loki, eyes horrified and hand still over his mouth, shook his head as he stepped back into the shadows.

Thor screamed and Loki spun around.

Then he gave into the impulse and ran away, vowing to return when his magic was stronger and bringing Thor back.

“Father?”

Loki hummed as an answer, turning the lamp off without even moving, glad of the distraction from his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Well…” Loki smiled softly “I was thinking of something that has been bothering me for some time”

“What?”

_Why I couldn’t bring Thor here…_

“About how constant eating will turn you chubby, my son”

Vali giggled “I am not fat”

“Not yet”

The child gave another giggle, dream forgotten and snuggled closer, snaking his arms around his father’s neck and holding him close.

“Sweetest of nights, Father”

Loki kissed his child’s head “Sweetest of dreams, Vali”

Loki held him as he slept and a long while later, lulled by his child’s snoring, Loki dropped into a sleep as well.

He was woken the next morning by the strangest of chirping birds. Loki contemplated trying to sleep a little longer, but his stomach growled and mortified him.

Running a hand down his face, Loki got out of bed softly so as not to disturb his son, and lurched to the bathroom.

Once done, he walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and Vali.

He could have used magic, easily, but he had found a relaxing charm in cooking and he indulged every day.

It was one of the distractions he had fashioned for himself. The primary one being his son and their playing together.

He didn’t lie to himself about how the playing helped him more than it did Vali.

He was in the middle of the living room when he realized he was no longer alone.

His heart stopped – simply stopped when he heard that cold, bone chilling voice behind him.

“Hello, Loki”

Loki wasted no time in doing something like succumbing to his terror or asking how he was found.

Kaos was here and that was all that mattered.

Loki vanished from his sight and emerged next to Vali. He lifted the boy from the bed, startling him awake, the moment the door blasted open.

Vali screamed and hid his face in Loki’s neck as Kaos approached.

“Just give me the child and nothing happens”

Loki held his child closer and concentrated. A chair flew from the corner of the room and caused Kaos to disintegrate it.

Laughing, Kaos turned back “Well, you seem to – “

He broke off when he faced an empty room. He smirked as the anger rose within him and sent out magic to sense where his other target was.

He grinned when he found Thor, broken in soul and body, at the abode of the Tony Stark that lived in this realm.

***

“No!”

Loki ran forward, falling to his knees beside Odin, turning him over gently.

“No … no … no!” he cried, touching his face “Please…”

Thundering steps sounded and Loki gave a startled cry when he was grasped by the shoulder and thrown back.

“Father!” Thor howled, holding Odin by the shoulders and shaking him “Father, wake up!!”

Tony looked at Loki, at the way he lay where Thor had thrown him, eyes wide and tearing, mouth parted for breath.

“No, you can’t leave me, old man!” Thor shook Odin again, tears streaming down his face “Don’t you dare leave me!”

Thunder hollered outside and tore in through the windows, shattering them further.

Loki cried out and ducked as it went over his head, covering his head with both hands and staying low to the ground as white hot energy soared above him and into Thor.

Tony expected screaming in agony, but Thor simply leaned into the thunder, letting it move into his body, arching his back like he was being pleasured by a lover. His eyes were closed and he let the thunder move, caress and float over him.

Then he opened his eyes and gave a loud yell, forcing the electricity and raw power from his body and surging it into Odin’s.

He didn’t let his father go, tears streaming down his face as he yelled - _willed_ for it to work. He didn’t let go, he didn’t dare move his hands from Odin’s shoulders, he  just brought forth more and more lighting, electricity, _power_ and streamed it into Odin’s prone form, yelling at the stop of his lungs.

Then it stopped.

There was dead silence in the room, the only sounds were coming from Thor, as his breath rasped. His eyes were focused on his father, still unmoving.

Loki, slowly unfurling from his crouch, looked up and saw no change. His lower lip began to quiver once more and he opened his mouth to speak.

Odin suddenly gasped, eye flying open as he heaved in large gales of breath.

His hands shot up to grasp at Thor’s arms, holding him as if he was the only solid thing in his life.  
Which, Thor thought, he probably was.

***

“Well?”

Bruce looked up when Thor entered, his gaze cautious.

Every since the his father fell, Thor’s moods had been – unpredictable. 

He had already snapped at Steve and Tony twice, thunder roaring outside in the skies as his rage split them in two.

Naturally, after the whole incident, there was no way it could have been kept silent and now SHILED agents moved around Tony’s penthouse every day.

Pepper had been moved to safety and the Avengers had moved _in_ much to Tony’s chagrin.  

Fury had ordered an unbreakable command and wanted to be notified about _every fucking that that happened there_.

That, coupled with the arrest warrant on Loki and Fury’s demand to Thor to find his runaway brother, had proved to grate on Thor’s nerves like nothing else.

All the rage he kept inside was about to blow and Bruce knew he was a step away from ‘hulking out’.

That was the main reason he kept him by his side and requested everyone else to give Thor a wide berth.

Everyone obeyed and stayed as far from him as they could. Even Fury.

The man didn’t relish the almost hurricane Thor had conjured when he asked him to leave his father’s bedside and look for Loki.

Fury also discovered that Thor had no inside voice.

So when he spoke now, it rumbled the entire room and gently woke Odin.

“Thor?”

His voice was weak, frail and dying.

Immediately it dampened Thor’s anger, as it always did when his father was awake, and he rushed forward.

“Father”

He fell on his knees beside the bed, the bed that kept Odin alive because even though he gave Odin his life, he hadn’t given him strength. 

“I’m right here” Thor grabbed his father’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

Bruce politely ducked out of the room to give them privacy.

“My child …” Odin rasped, stroking Thor’s cheek and hair “You look – tired”

Thor shook his head and kissed his knuckles before resting his forehead against them. Odin sighed when he began to weep.

“Thor”

Slowly, with his other hand, Odin touched Thor’s shoulder

“My son, look at me”

Thor obeyed slowly and lifted his damp face to Odin’s.

“Nothing is wrong with succumbing to your grief, my boy” Odin told him gently “ but there is much wrong with letting it ruin you”

“Father…”

Odin shushed him and ran a hand over his head “Thor, you are stronger than this. I know our loss is great, but you must find an outlet other than your friends. You must channel this rage productively, instead of letting it destroy you. Seek out the ones that wronged you and find them. Use that rage on them and force them into destruction. They will fall, I know it, because neither of them possesses the heart you do”

Thor let him move and kiss his hair “Now go, my child. This old man needs his rest”

Thor laughed from beneath his tears “You heard me”

“I think everyone on this planet heard you”

Thor nodded and rested his head on the bed once more, closing his eyes as he felt his father gently brush his hair back.

Like he used to when he was a child and had a nightmare.

***

That night, as he lay in bed, Thor thought about his brother.

It was the first time Thor had seen him in months and it had been at the height of his despair.

And though the thought made Thor happy, another left him reeling in anger once more. 

The skies darkened above him as he thought back on how Loki had abandoned him and his father and …

Thor took a deep breath, a sheen of tears coming over his eyes as he thought of her.

Loki had left their mother, the last person Thor had ever thought Loki would leave.

Perhaps Loki’s claims to having no family were true and Thor was just too stupid to believe him.

But no.

Even as the thought touched his mind, Thor denied it. Loki cared – he knew he did.

He cared about Thor; had helped him through his injury and he cared about Odin enough to save him.

That spoke volumes for his little brother.

There was a knock on his doors then, taking him out of his thoughts.

“Enter”

Tony arrived, looking cautious and arrogant at the same time. Perhaps he was the only one who could manage the look, even after what he’d been through.

“Aye?”

Tony threw a charming smile his way even though Thor was less than grateful to his overall help and hospitality.

“I’m a genius”

“How so?”

Tony grinned at him “I found him”

***

“Father!”

For a terrifying moment, Loki thought it was Kaos and that he had attacked him once more. He spun around and tore through his new apartment, going to where he had heard his son call out.

“Vali!” he called in near panic, as he burst into the living room.

He relaxed when Vali ran to him and hid his face in Loki’s knees.

“Father, the thunder is frightening me”

Chuckling and calming his beating heart, Loki lifted his child in his arms and looked him in the face.

“Vali, dearest heart, what did I tell you about thunder and lightning?”

Vali bit his lip “It’s family”

“Aye, and does family hurt one another?”

Vali shook his head, oblivious to Loki’s lie “But it is still very loud and very scary”   

“Family usually is” Loki kissed his child on the forehead and moved him to his hip to carry into the bed room “and as a loud family, I shall have to tell you it’s your bedtime”

Vali obediently rested his head on Loki’s shoulder as his father carried him to the bed.

He was a good child, Loki thought as he tucked him in and rubbed his back till he slept. He had already been through so much, lost so much, that Loki couldn’t call him anything else.

A small snore signaled his child’s departure into the world of dreams and Loki placed a small charm on him, one destined to give him the sweetest of dreams as he slept.

Once done, he gently pulled out of the bed and moved on the tips of his toes to exit the room.

He stepped into the hall of his apartment, this one neither enchanted nor hidden because clearly it served no purpose other than tire him, and left the door open a crack.

Sighing, thinking of a new place to take his child in a few days, Loki walked down the hall, intending on going to the living room to check if the door was locked or not.

He had just placed his hand on the knob when he felt it.

The presence of another.

Loki gasped as someone grabbed his wrist and spun him around, slamming him back into the door. one arm pressed along his chest while the other hand went over his mouth, stopping his verbal curse in its tracks.

Loki’s eyes went wide when he found himself staring into Thor’s cerulean gaze.

Thunder cracked outside, leaving the room blinding white and creating a terrifying contrast on Thor’s face.

“Not one word” Thor ordered

Thunder and lightning tore and roared and for once…

Loki obeyed.


	9. Brother Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discovers why Loki does what he does

Heart beating in his throat, Loki looked at Thor, at that angry face and swallowed audibly.

He could vanish rather easily, in fact it would be no feat at all, but the fact that Thor wasn’t going to take kindly to it, stopped him.

It was an odd feeling because he never really listened to Thor and now, at this particular moment, all he could do was listen.

And feel.

He could feel Thor’s presence – so close, pressed up to him in a fashion almost intimate. The way his arm was almost crushing his chest was …

Thrilling

And Loki fought it instantly.

This was wrong, this feeling that tore within him, this unbelievable desire he had that drove him into thinking that, if he wanted, he could just crane his neck and kiss Thor’s plush lips.

He jerked and Thor pushed him back, hand still covering his mouth.

“Stop moving” Thor told him “Tonight you will listen to me, Loki, you _will_ listen!”

Loki swallowed behind his hand, forcing his mind to think of things other than that body pressed so fully to his own.

He nodded.

But before Thor could release him, before he could say the thousand things on his minds, before he could voice all the accusations he intended to, they heard a small voice speak up.

Small and utterly terrified

 

“Father?”

Instantly, Thor jumped back and looked at Vali. The boy had some sort of toy in his hand and watched them both with wide eyes.

No, not both of them.

His fear filled eyes were fixed on Thor and even as he watched, his lower lips began to quiver.

“Father…?”

“Right here, dearest heart” Loki ignored Thor’s presence immediately and went to his son,

When Loki had turned from mischief to fatherhood, Thor didn’t now, but the evidence was there in his features, so calm and soft that Thor felt something unfurl within him and dampened his anger.

The moment his father’s arms were around him, Vali held him close, terrified eyes still on Thor. He whispered something to Loki and the man shushed him.

“Nothing to worry about, darling child, I shall protect you”

“Father, it…” Vali said, finally hiding his face in Loki’s neck.

Loki sighed and stood, lifting his child in his arms as he watched Thor over his father’s shoulder “Alright, Vali. Now try and rest”

Vali, once more giving Thor a glance, rested his cheek on Loki’s shoulder.

“Thor”

Thor blinked out of his confusion and turned to Loki as the other gave him a look over his shoulder.

“There are sheets in this cabinet” Loki nodded to the door “As well as pillows. Use the couch tonight. We shall talk tomorrow”

“But…” Thor began

“Good night, Thor” Loki said firmly as he carried his child into the bedroom and kicked it shut with his heel.

Thor sighed, running an irritated hand through his hair and exhaling to calm himself.

He stood for a long time, one hand at the back of his neck, gently massaging the hurt he found there while the other hung uselessly by his side.

His brain was beginning to hurt him, because, honestly, he had never been one for thinking and all the words he had prepared the moment Tony Stark told him he’d found Loki were difficult to catch now.

Especially since the only thing that was at the forefront of his thoughts was how terrified that little child was of him.

What had happened to them, Thor didn’t know. And he feared.

Oh, how he feared that what he went through hadn’t reached Loki  or –

And Thor paled here.

If those monsters touched Vali, Thor was going to rip them from living beings to shreds.

Once more, his grief and fear turned into rage and skies thundered above in an unexpected storm. He let it churn, let it build and let it soothe him.

This way, when he was in control, when he sensed the thunder like a phantom limb on him, he felt calmer.

Any other time, he just wanted to hide and cry. He wanted to cry loud and long to skies for what had happened to him but he didn’t.

Because a warrior had no room for this.

So, forcing himself, he went to the cabinet Loki had mentioned and yanked it open.

There was a sickening crack and Thor stumbled back when the whole door broke open in his hand. Thor winced and looked to Loki’s door, waiting for sounds of movement while holding a broken door in his hand.

Tongue between his teeth and his rage trickling into fear of discovery and the wrath Loki would no doubt bestow upon him, Thor gently placed the door beside the broken cabinet before pulling out a white sheet and pillow. 

He gave the door another glance before taking them to the couch and spreading them down to make himself a paltry bed.

He had been given clothes by Stark; easy and light and from some place called Our Money or Armony, Thor didn’t know. But he slipped the easy shirt off his shoulders till he remained in his sleeveless undershirt and kicked off his shoes.

Laying in bed, he realized he had no blanket.

Thor heaved a mighty sigh, a gust of wind outside coinciding with it, and stood. He trudged back to the cabinet and found a furry blanket at the bottom shelf. He dragged it out, across the floor, then on himself before punching his pillow twice and laying his head to sleep.

He thought about many things, forced himself to think of pleasant things and not all that he wished to discuss with Loki.

That would come later.

Tonight, he slept, thinking of skies and clouds.

But the thought that remained and claimed the last image in Thor’s head was of how adorable Loki could look in Midgardian attire.

His breathing evened out then, his entire body relaxing as he fell into a deep slumber. 

His chest moved up and down softly s he slept for as good hour and a half; then everything changed.

It started slowly, his brow furrowing, then relaxing. His lips twitched, making out small words but no sounds.

It escalated slowly, to where Thor turned and kicked in his sleep and wordless movements of his lips became whimpers. His brow creased as he shifted, kicking at something only he could see.

He didn’t wake when the door to the bedroom opened or when a sleepy figure lurched out, scratching his black hair.

Loki looked utterly rumpled. But some things just bothered you, bit at you until you get out of your comfortable bed and warm blanket to check on them, even though in the back of your mind you know everything is as it should be.

For Loki, said thing was the idea of an unlocked door. And it had nagged at him till he got out.

He blinked, pausing, when he saw the cabinet door broken clean off the hinges and resting on the wall beside it.

Groaning, and rubbing a hand down his face, Loki lifted a hand to fix it. He halted at the last minute, thinking of making Thor fix it in the morning.

Yes, that did sound appealing.

Grumbling, Loki went to check on the damned door.

So irritated was he that he didn’t notice the whimpering immediately.

He locked the door, went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and returned, looking twice as agitated as he was. It took him a moment, because he thought it was his son that was crying, to figure out who was whimpering so miserably in his temporary home.

When he did, Loki froze.

He turned to the large couch Thor lay upon and his eyebrows rose when he saw Thor whimpering and trying to fight off something.

Slowly, telling himself he was only investigating, Loki walked over, avoiding Thor’s expensive shirt and shoes on the floor to touch his shoulder.

“Thor?”

He went over to lay a hand on Thor’s shoulder gently.

Loki was thrown back a moment later when the blow hit his face, splitting his lip as Thor straightened in sleep. 

And attacked.

Loki gasped when Thor jumped on him and grabbed his neck with both hands, suffocating him.

“Thor!” Loki choked, kicking as his hands scrabbled at the ones around his neck, constricting “Stop!”

His voice was a croak as Thor increased the pressure, his blue eyes wide.

Loki struggled to get him off, the blurring vision making it hard for him to think of anything other than the taste his own blood, the lack of air and the pain.

“Thor!” Loki extended a hand to push Thor off, gagging as his eyes began to roll back in his head.

He began to get weak as his breath was stopped but he resorted to scratching at Thor’s wrists around his throat to get him to release him.

“Thor…” 

Thor woke just as Loki’s world started to turn black.

He looked down and gasped when he saw what he was doing.

“Loki!”

Thor jumped off , upending a table when he hit his back against it, eyes wide as he watched his brother pant for air.

Loki gasped, curling to his side as his entire body was wracked by coughs. Loki put a hand around his abused throat and coughed, eyes tearing up as he heaved gulps of desperately needed air. His other hand clenched in the front of his shirt as spasms shot through him.

Gasping, Loki twisted his torso so that his back rested against the floor and caught his breath.

There were no sounds in the room apart from Loki’s rasping breath and Thor’s labored breathing.

***

“Loki?”

His heart clenched and his throat constricted, making his head spin when he heard that whisper from a few feet away.

He felt tears, hot and shameful, fall from his eyes and he shut them. What had crying ever achieved him?

He let loose a rather hysterical bout of laughter, the sound a gust of ash into the tense air.

Thor paused, freezing when he realized that Loki could very possibly have gone insane. His guilt drowned him and suddenly Thor couldn’t breathe.

“Brother, why are you laughing?”

“Because” Loki’s hoarse voice rasped “no matter what we do, we always end up trying to kill the other”

Thor felt his face flare up in shame.

“Brother, I didn’t mean to – “

“Strangle me?” Loki said, gingerly sitting up.

He deliberately turned his back to Thor as he sat, so that he could wipe away his tears without being seen.

“Of course you did, Thor” Loki faced him, sneer in place “You came here with that intention. Or do you deny it?”

Thor didn’t know what to say – or do for that matter.

How does one console someone they just tried to strangle in sleep?

“Loki I don’t wish to do you harm”

“Don’t you?”

Loki gently stood, swaying a little as blood returned to his head – along with much needed air. He could already feel the bruises bloom on his pale skin.

Thor watched him with lost eyes, too large and innocent in Loki’s opinion, his guilt glowing on his face.

He took in the blood on Loki’s face, dripping from a gash on his upper lip and the bruises he could already see on his skin. And the shivering.

Loki was shivering even as he tried to control it.

Thor’s guilt intensified when Loki avoided his gaze and sighed, looking at the bedroom door.

“I should – “

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Thor moved to stand and noticed the way Loki tensed “When I hurt you, why didn’t you stop me?”

Loki gave him a small smirk “I did. Look at your wrists”

The stinging only registered then, and Thor looked down to see angry red marks. Blood seeped in the form of little dots on the red marks Loki had made on his wrists.

“See?” Loki scoffed and walked ahead “Now stop flattering yourself into thinking I didn’t hurt you and sleep. You have a lot on your mind and I need to sleep”

“Loki – “

“Goodnight, Thor” 

Loki went back into his room, closing the door softly.

Thor sighed once more and ran a hand through his hair. He hissed when the movement caused him pain and looked at the scratches again.

They were deep, though not that much, and bothered him.

And since sleeping was no longer an option, Thor went to the kitchen to run some warm water over his wounds.

While he stood there, soothing his hurt under the sink, he missed Loki’s door opening a sliver and green tendrils of magic come over and envelope the space around him in a spell that healed his hurts.

His psychological hurts.

The door closed softly and Thor didn’t move for a long time.

***

Loki woke to the feeling of someone moving beside him and groaned out loud.

“Vali,” he groaned “Go back to sleep, my son, it’s still early”

Vali, already awake and a child full of energy, sat up and looked at his father.

“But, Father, I am hungry”

Loki whined when Vali began to shake him gently, prompting him to wake up. Childishly, he kept his face averted and a hand over his eyes as he lay in bed in the darkened room.

“Wake up!”

Vali prodded his ribs.

Loki gave a yelp of laughter and stared at his son in the dark room. His green gaze was of disbelief and

Vali’s was suddenly too mischievous.

Outside, Thor, who was standing before the fridge, looking in for milk, jumped when he heard Loki’s scream. Without shutting the door, Thor sprinted forward, blood lust in his eyes as he went to kill whoever was harming his brother.

Thor tore open the door and froze.

Loki was curled on his back, an ungraceful mess as Vali sat on his stomach and tickled his middle. Loki’s whole face was transformed.

Gone were the lines of anger, the sneer from his face and the lies from his features.

Instead, Thor saw a laughing, giggling mess of a father – his brother was a father.

And though he knew it for a long time now, months, he believed it only now.

Loki, liar, silver tongue and traitor was a father.

It was shocking, surprising and heartwarming.

And it was beautiful. His brother was beautiful; Loki was beautiful this way, sprawled carelessly on the bed, his face flushed, hair spread and legs almost wantonly in the air.

Idly, Thor thought about how inappropriate this could be taken as.

But at that moment, he shattered this perfect picture.

Vali spun around as he heard Thor’s superb entrance and froze. His eyes went wide and his entire face depicted fear.   

An instant later, he gave a shriek and jumped on Loki, throwing his arms around his neck in terror.

“Father, make him go away!” the child pleaded, hiding his face in Loki’s neck.

“Alright, my dear” Loki said, placing a hand behind his child’s head while the other held him up. His eyes went to Thor, pleading for him to understand and leave.

Thor understood.

But he didn’t leave.

Instead he closed the door and came in.

Loki’s face went stricken and he held onto his child tighter.

“Thor, please leave”

“Tell me what happened”

Vali gave a small sob and held onto Loki tightly “Father…”

“Thor, please” Loki said, his voice no longer firm, but actually pleading.

And that made Thor sigh. He stepped back but his gaze didn’t drop from Loki’s.

“You will explain this” he told Loki as he turned and left father and weeping son alone.

Loki flinched when the door to the apartment slammed shut and held onto Vali when thunder roared in the skies above.

***

“How about this?”

There was a puff of exaggerated green smoke around Loki’s face and a moment later, his ears were twice the size they had previously been.

Vali gave a high pitched squeal and almost fell off his chair laughing and pointing at his father’s face.

“Father, you look so silly!”

Loki laughed, then lifted his long tail and waved it in the air behind him.

Vali gave another howl of laughter and placed his head on the table, resting it on his arm as his shoulders shook in mirth.

Loki chuckled at his son’s humor and made himself fine again. He could never tire of seeing Vali this happy.

“Another!” the child asked, eyes wide and eager

“Okay, how about …?”

Swirls of magic rose from Loki’s feet to his head, making him vanish.

When he returned, he had a duck’s bill on his face.

Vali gave another shriek of laughter before jumping on the table and crawling over to his father.

“May I touch it?”

“Certainly” the beak moved and Loki bowed his head obligingly.

Vali grinned as he leaned over to touch the bill. His face was full of wonder and his intelligent eyes rose to Loki’s identical ones.

“Teach me, Father” he said simply as he fingered the front of the bill.

“Certainly” Loki said.

There was a thudding sound and both of them turned to the small balcony Loki owned. Thor had Mjolnir in one hand, a bag strapped to the shaft, and another smaller gift bag in the other. Loki raised a brow at the fact that Thor had his hammer, but said nothing.

As he slid aside the door and walked in, Thor paused.

His eyebrow raised when he saw Loki and he gave a small laugh in his throat and smirked.

Loki rolled his eyes and made his beak vanish.

“Uncle Thor!”

Thor’s confused look was worth it, Loki, realized, the pain of having to explain to his son about Thor’s presence.

His child jumped off the chair and ran to hug his uncle’s knees. He looked up at him and grinned.

“You returned!” the boy cheered, burrowing his face in Thor’s knees “I knew you could do it!”

Thor raised his gaze to Loki, who merely nodded.

 _Later_ he seemed to say.

Thor, clearly unhappy at being even further delayed in his explanations, looked away. His gaze went down to the boy that clung to his knees and looked up at him with a happy face.

“Hello”

Thor couldn’t help but grin at the boy.

“Father said it’s how Midgardians talk” the four year old said.

“Did he?” Thor asked, going down on one knee before the child “what else did he say?”

Vali grinned at him “He said that you have returned to save us. What did you get in the bag?”

Thor blinked at the abrupt change in topics and lowered his gaze to the gift bag. Without a word, he lifted it to Vali.

The boy’s eyes went wide “For me?”

“Aye” Thor smiled, realizing only then how happy the child’s wonder made him.

He grunted a moment later when the boy hugged him close.

“Thank you, Uncle Thor”

Loki snickered when his boy discreetly tugged the bag from Thor’s hand under the cover of the hug and went to the couch to open it.

He walked over, significantly warmed, and stood a few feet from Thor.

“What is it?”

“See for yourself” Thor went over and sat next to Vali, helping him take out his presents.

Loki’s face morphed into dismay, disbelief and distaste the moment he saw those figures.

“Father!” 

Vali’s excited squeal did nothing as he lifted a Hulk action figure from the bag nor did the other toy appease him.

Thor, for his part, was beaming as Vali lifted Loki’s doll from the bag, complete with staff and helmet.

“This one looks like you” Vali told him, his face breaking into a grin.

“It does not” Loki glared at Thor.

Thor only winked at him, igniting his temper further.

***

It was during they were making lunch that Thor’s phone rang.

Loki was surprised at, first, the fact that his brother owned a phone and, second, that he knew how to use it. 

Thor lifted the thing out of his pocket as he sliced the tomatoes Loki had asked him to slice, and ran his thumb over the screen before putting the device to his ear.

“Aye?”

Loki turned back to chopping the wad of cheese in two to grate but his ears were perked to Thor’s conversation.

“Yes, Stark, as you can see I am perfectly fine” Thor said, cradling the device between his ear and shoulder as he continued his chopping “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to devoid you of your crap”  
Loki rolled his eyes as Thor went on with his silly pet. He blocked out his banter and started to grate the cheese.

He was making a simple dish, one he had read about and one he had tasted on his time here. He found charm in cooking for his son, mainly because the boy loved to sit and talk to him while he did. Today, however, Thor was with him while Vali played those ridiculous dolls Thor had gotten him.

Thor wasn’t the substitute he wanted, but at least he could chop.

“Aye, hold on” Thor said, putting down the knife “Loki?”

Loki turned more out of surprise than anything else and blinked when Thor extended the phone to him.

“It’s Father” Thor told him “He wants to talk to you”

Immediately Loki felt something crawl up his spine. His face became vulnerable, open and fearful for a moment before he masked it.

He shook his head silently and backed away from the phone.

Thor was stunned at his reaction “Loki …”

He shook his head again, almost desperately this time, and retreated further.

He didn’t want to talk; he didn’t want to hear his voice, not after what he’d done.

Thor stared at him and for a terrifying instant, Loki thought he was going to make him listen to Odin’s voice.

But Thor only tightened his mouth and brought the phone to his ear again.

“I’ll call you later, Father”

Loki turned his gaze back to what he was doing, apparently already dismissing what had happened.

Thor clicked the phone shut and put it in his pocket. He watched Loki, waiting for him to speak. When it was clear he didn’t intend to, Thor’s eyes narrowed.

Very well, two could play at this game.

Over the course of his capture, Thor had discovered a few things about Kaos.

He hated being deprived of a fight on an argument he expected. Whenever someone in Asgard rose to his malice or whenever Thor rose to one of his taunts, he would cherish the moment to defeat Thor, to hurt him and harm him with words alone, if not with his sadistic weapons.

But when he taunted Vral, expecting him to attack, he was left disappointed. Because Vral never retaliated to his taunts, barbs or tantrums; he remained aloof most of the time and it drove Kaos to further frustration and to the point of violence.

Rarely, if ever, had Thor seen Vral react to Kaos and when he did, Vral found himself at a loss.

Words were Kaos’ weapon, and Thor realized, Loki’s too.

He used them to manipulate others into anger and make them do exactly what he wanted because he expected them, set them up to react the way he wanted.

So now, keeping this in mind, Thor decided on an experiment.

Where he would usually demand Loki to reply, give him answers he so desperately wanted and resorted to forcing him if that didn’t happen, Thor decided on a different tact at this point and remained silent.

He pocketed the phone Stark had given him and went back to the task he had been assigned with not a word of complaint.

He was setting the table when Loki began to fidget.

He had been silently watching him, giving him careful glances every now and then and replying to whatever Thor asked for or passed to him. He expected Thor to question him any moment and furrowed his brow when Thor didn’t do that, instead asking him how he liked Midgard, what food he preferred, how he lived.

Everything except what Loki thought he would ask.

And now it was making Loki nervous.

He wouldn’t admit it, he would take it to his grave with him, but his acts were failing him at the moment.

He had forgotten to put salt in the lasagna he’d made and cursed the spice into it later, ignoring how

Thor watched him with a patience of a cat.

“Vali” Loki called as he set the baked dish on the table.

The boy rushed forward, both action figures in hand and a huge smile on his face.

Loki furrowed his brow in disapproval “No, they have to stay away”

Vali gave a sad whine “Father…”

“No” Loki said firmly, pointing to the living room “deposit them there, then you can have dinner”

Vali extended his lower lip before turning, head bowed, and went to place his toys on the table. He returned a minute later and slid to his seat, gaze lowered to the table.

Thor, watching the exchange, opened his mouth to speak. His words died in his mouth when he saw

Loki’s glare and he wisely shut his lips.

Satisfied, Loki sat down gracefully and brought Vali’s plate forward to place the lasagna in.

“There” Loki smiled, setting the plate before his grief-stricken son.

Sadly, Vali lifted a hand to grab a fork.

He gave a bark of surprise when the fork stood on its handle and jumped away.

A grin pasted itself on the boy’s face as he looked to his father who, for all intents and purposes, was busy filling his own plate and oblivious to what was happening.

Giggling, Vali made a grab for the fork and it danced away again.

“Father!” Vali chided, laughing when the fork grabbed Thor’s and they danced across the table “I need that!”

“Really?” Loki raised a brow to his child, a smirk on his face

“Aye”

Vali laughed, the high pitched sound reaching the rafters when both forks stood before him, waiting to be taken. He grabbed one quickly, prompting the other to go back to Thor’s side and collapse.  
Laughing, and mood significantly lifted, Vali began to eat.

The clinking of utensils filled the room as Thor watched.

He watched Loki’s transformation into a parent, then back to himself with a sense of wonder. Something stirred within him and a disturbing urge made itself rise.

He wanted to grab Loki and kiss him.

Thor’s fork fell with a loud clank, making two pairs of green eyes look at him,

“Forgive me” Thor muttered, lowering his gaze when he felt his face heat up.

Loki’s large eyes blinked at him then glinted in mirth or mischief. Thankfully, though, he chose not to do anything and went back to his lunch.

When they were finished and Vali settled into bed for his nap, Loki realized he had no distraction now, no excuse to avoid hearing all that Thor had to say and sighed.

Closing the door as he left the room, Loki walked into the hall, giving his broken cabinet a cursory glance before entering the living room.

Loki blinked when he saw Thor sprawled on the floor, lying on his back with his eyes shut and his breathing even.

Before Loki had taken Vali for a nap, Thor had been playing with him, letting the boy sit in his stomach and play with his figures on his massive chest. The sun had been shining on them both, making Thor’s hair glow.

Loki blinked.

Glow?

Really, Loki?

Shaking his head at his own thoughts for his brother’s flaxen hair, Loki walked forward to wake the man who had started of sun bathing and now lay asleep.

He was a foot away when Thor started to whimper.

Loki froze.

He watched as Thor’s brow creased and he began to mumble indistinct words. He started to move, kicking his heels softly against the carpet and moving his head to the side.

His hands lifted over his chest in protection, as if he was warding something away, and his soft cries got louder. His eyes fluttered as he lay trapped in his nightmare. His lips moved on silent pleas.

And suddenly Loki knew what Thor was dreaming about.

His mouth tightened and he walked over to gently kneel beside him, recalling what happened the last time he touched Thor.

So he watched.

He watched as Thor’s pleas got louder, as his moving became thrashing and he was kicking.

Kicking to get that Jotun off him.

Then Thor woke up. He gave mighty gasp as the remnants of his dream vanished, leaving him gasping and his eyes wide. He shot up straight, ready to run, already going for the nearest warmth he could find and holding it close enough to dry his tears with.

When a pair of warm arms suddenly came around him, Thor was stunned.

***

Loki had been about to get up and leave when Thor suddenly woke, shocked into action like a desperate animal, and lunged, grabbing onto him like a life line and holding him close.

Startled, his heart beating, Loki placed his hands on Thor’s shoulder, ready to push him off. But the next instant, he felt a thick, fat tear drop on his skin and felt the shudders Thor’s massive body gave and stopped.

Of their own volition, his arms went around his brother’s shoulders and he held him close, tilting his head aside as Thor buried his face in his neck.

Then he gasped when Thor suddenly pushed him off, throwing him on the floor and cringing back, his eyes haunted and empty, devoid of all things that made him who he was.

“Thor?” Loki asked, getting up.

Thor tensed instantly, still lost in his dream and reality; a harsh limbo.

“I’m not going to hurt you” Loki said, ignoring the strange feel of the words as he moved towards him

“So don’t hurt me”

Thor watched him, eyes focusing “Loki?”

Loki scoffed “Who else?”

He came over and sat on his knees before Thor “I don’t think there is anyone else who –“

Loki broke off, choking, when Thor once more grabbed him and held him close, gasping against him.

“Loki”

Loki felt something harsh lodge in his throat when Thor whimpered and began to cry – actually cry.

Once more, his arms went around Thor and he shushed him.

“It’s alright Thor, you’re fine” Loki said softly, feeling his back curve as Thor pressed them both together tighter “You’re safe”

Thor gasped loudly as the soft words reached him, his body wracked with those damned sobs.

“Tell me what happened, Thor” Loki prompted softly

Thor whined in his throat and nuzzled Loki’s shoulder.

“Leave me be, Loki”

Loki gave a bark of laughter, soft and gentle, and ran a hand behind Thor’s head.

“Now you know I can’t do that, Thor”

“It isn’t important, Loki” Thor said, “don’t waste your time”

“Not important?” Loki asked softly “is that why you hold onto me like a man drowning?”

That halted Thor’s brain but he didn’t let him loose. This was the first time he wasn’t cold from his nightmares, from the memories those monsters had rammed into his head.

He could still feel them, feel their cold fingers along his thighs, feel the bruises on his hips his arms as they held him down, smell their disgusting breath and feel them inside – one by one.

He didn’t know what sound he made, but he felt Loki’s arms tighten around him.

“Take easy, Thor” Loki said “they won’t harm you here, I vow”

Thor’s eyes, so open and empty, unfocused on nothing other than his own suffering, reliving it as his eyes stayed wide and terrified, suddenly blinked.

“What?”

“Keep calm” Loki said, stroking Thor’s back “and stop thinking about it”

Thor was silent for a long time, his eyes once more unfocused and scared.

So when he spoke, it startled Loki a little.

“I can’t”

Instantly, Loki felt the color drain from his face. He swallowed audibly and gently placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders to give him a gentle push.

“Thor, let go and I can help”

Thor took a deep inhale and slowly, so slowly it seemed painful, separated from Loki. He kept his gaze lowered and focused on trying to breathe, trying to forget.

When Loki stood and extended a hand to him, Thor took it and let his brother help him up and walk into the kitchen; the one place Thor felt surprisingly safe in.

***

“Here”

Thor looked up when Loki placed a glass of warm milk before him and a platter of freshly baked – or conjured – cookies. Their smell was almost intoxicating and the heat that rose from them was far too inviting.

But Thor still had his pride.

“I don’t need help”

“I am not helping” Loki said, arms crossed “I am offering you a truce”

Thor frowned and finally looked up at him “What?”

Loki sighed and sat into the chair opposite.

“I said I wish to offer you a truce” Loki told him, his voice firm “I know why you are here and what you want”

Thor looked at him “Alright …”

“And I say no”

Thor blinked; utterly confused.

“What?”

Loki sighed, somewhat impatient “You are here to take me back, right? To those friends of yours or to your father or where ever else you are currently residing, yes?”

Thor didn’t know where Loki got that idea, but he remained silent.

“And I say to it; no” Loki looked him right in the eyes “I won’t go back with you, understand? I have fashioned myself a life here, and I wish to enjoy it as long as I possibly can. I have a child now, Thor, I cannot – “

“I didn’t come here to take you anywhere, Loki” Thor cut into his brother’s nervous banter.

He was nervous, Thor knew, because he kept tapping his fingers on the tabletop. It was the one tell Loki didn’t know about and Thor did.

Loki blinked in surprise, unable to hide it at the moment “What? Then why are you here?”

Thor opened his mouth to speak, to rail against Loki with the thousands of accusations he had against him.

You left me behind!

You left all of us behind!

You never came back!

You killed Father!

You let Mother die!

You left me to die…

But Thor couldn’t. He just couldn’t voice them, couldn’t even form proper sentences to fit with those accusations right now.

“Thor?”

Thor looked up, blue eyes meeting intelligent green ones.

“Why did you come here, then?” Loki asked gently.

Thor stared at him, and in that moment of clarity and confusion’s clash, he had the answer.

“I don’t know”

It seemed that it was the answer Loki had been waiting for because the Trickster smiled in a way Thor had long since attributed to the expression denoting Loki had found something he wanted.

And that immediately set up Thor’s guard.

“I don’t need your help, Loki”

The statement was the only defense available to him at this moment, thanks to his incredible bout of vulnerability earlier, and Thor grasped it instantly.

Loki gave him a sort of snort of laughter “You’ve made that rather clear, Thor”

Thor’s mouth tightened and he took a deep breath.

In doing so, he took a long whiff of the cookies before him.

They were appetizing and so tempting. And Thor had nothing to do so he reached over and took one.

He took a bite, more to keep himself from talking his way into Loki’s traps than anything else, and his eyes widened.

The entire warm treat broke off in his mouth and melted – literally melted – leaving him unsatisfied and wanting more.

Loki watched as Thor ate the entire platter of cookies, his eyes full of wonder of the delicious food Loki had conjured.

When he was done, Thor downed it with the glass of warm milk.

Loki couldn’t suppress the smirk that came over his features when Thor has a new white mustache on his face.

Thor sighed, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and tipped his head back to place on the chair.

“I didn’t mean it”

Loki raised his gaze to Thor’s upturned face opposite him “Aye?”

“When I hit you and told them I would hurt you” Thor went on “when I brought Vali to them, I didn’t mean any of it. I was going to escape and I needed you bring you with me. I had it all planned – Father was taking the survivors to safety and I would follow with you and Vali. There, we would use their army to fight against those monsters. Loki, I had it all planned and I was so close to making it happen but …”

Loki remained silent.

“You just left”

Loki didn’t want to, but he lowered his gaze in something he refused to call guilt.

“Just like that”

He swallowed audibly when Thor lifted his head and turned that brilliant gaze on him “Why?”

Loki looked into his eyes and his lips parted on a response. He pushed it down and stood, his chair groaning as he pushed it back.

“I have to…”

“No” Thor grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place “answer me, Loki. Why did you leave? Why did you leave me in that hell when you could have easily teleported me with you?”

Loki tugged at his wrist, but Thor held fast.

“Loki!” Thor stood, using his few inches of superior height to loom over his brother “Answer me”

“I don’t want to talk about this” Loki told him

“Well, I do, Loki, so we have to”

And there, he gave Loki the opening he needed.

The god of Mischief gave a harsh bark of laughter “Why of course, Thor. When will I ever learn? It’s always about you and what you want”

Thor slit his gaze and tightened his hand on Loki’s wrist “What are you talking about?”

“You” Loki laughed “the Golden son, the chosen one. The heir to Asgard’s throne and his desires. No one cares about the second son; a spare, destined into invisibility before the light of the first born, the _real_ son of Odin. What I want never mattered, will never matter, Thor, because it’s _you_. You that people listen to, you that people respect and you that will come out on top no matter what I do or what I sacrifice!”

Thor stared at him, stumped at where the conversation started and where Loki was taking it.

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Loki” Thor said “You only see what you want to see, never the truth. So blinded have you become by your own lies that you cannot see what is plain before you. Why do you think I am the ‘Golden son’ as you call it? Why am I respected? Have you ever wondered? It is not because Father _favored_ me nor does it have anything to do with blood. It is because of you.”

Loki blinked, confused.

“All that I have done, all that I have become is because of you. Because you taught me right from wrong, if not verbally than by your actions; you taught me everything. You taught me what angered Father and what pleased him, you taught me how to hold my tongue and how to control my arrogance. You taught me everything Loki, and as such you mean more to me than I can ever say. You’re my brother, my best friend and my advisor.”

Thor narrowed his eyes “So imagine my hurt, the amount of betrayal I felt when you simply left me alone, to deal with those monsters and their treachery.”

Loki winced when Thor’s hand tightened on his wrist.

“You cannot imagine what they did to me, Loki” Thor told him “and I will not burden you as long as I can keep it to myself. But I deserve an answer – tell me why you left my so callously when you could have easily taken me with you”

Loki’s eyes were shining and he was pretty sure his legs would give out had he not the will to keep them straight.

“I have a child, Thor” he said softly, honestly “If I had taken you with me, they would have hunted us and I wouldn’t have had the chance of escape I did”

It hit Thor like a slap to his face and he felt his heart break.

“You sacrificed me”

His hand fell from Loki’s and he stepped back. His gaze became unfocused and the room began to spin.

“I had no choice, Thor” Loki said, his eyes pleading “I couldn’t let them …”

Loki broke off when Thor glared at him.

“It wasn’t an ‘or’ ‘either’ situation, Loki” Thor rasped “I would have protected you, Loki, both of you. Have you such little faith in me?”

Loki opened his mouth and closed it when he realized he had no answer to that.

Thor’s mouth tightened in hurt as it transformed to anger.

“I see”

“Thor…”

“No, I understand” Thor pushed himself off the counter he’d leaned on earlier “I’m expendable as far as you’re concerned.”

“No” Loki moved forward and stopped when Thor stepped back “Thor, you could have taken so much more than …”

“Do you know what they did, Loki?” Thor cut in, his voice steel 

Loki paused, not knowing whether it was a rhetoric question or not.

And it scared him, to be honest.

“I …”

“Do you know what Koas had inflicted on me?” Thor asked, taking a menacing step forward “Are you aware of the horrors I had forced upon me?”

Loki didn’t know he was backing away till he felt the counter prod him in the back.

Thor advanced, till they were almost toe to toe, eye to eye.

“Loki?” he prompted.

Loki swallowed before giving a small nod 

“Yes”

The word was almost a whisper but it hit Thor harder than the hammer that broke his back so long ago.

Thor exhaled and nodded, as if confirming something within his head.

He stepped back then, eyes still locked with Loki’s.

“How?”

Loki swallowed “I was there”

“And you never came to help?” Thor asked 

“No”

Thunder roared outside and it only dawned on Loki then, how dark the skies were that afternoon.

“I would do anything for you, Loki” Thor said “anything I had the power to control, I would do for you”

“Well, that’s the difference between you and I, then” Loki said, almost sadly “I don’t hold sentiment in high regard. It was a matter of survival for me. Your fall would lead to my escape; that was it”

He was surprised when Thor smirked, because really, what else was there to do?

Thor bit his lower lip, exhaled to keep his heart from shattering, and nodded.

“Go to hell, Loki”

Thor stalked out of the kitchen, leaving his brother behind and going to the living room. There, he lifted Mjolnir and went to the balcony, leaving the house and the pain a small blur as his hammer carried him to the darkened skies.

***

Loki didn’t know how long he stood there, but some time later, he felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see his son smiling up at him.

“Hello”

Loki forced a smile on his face and realized he was feeling far too guilty for someone who held no regard for sentiment.

***

Tony Stark was on his computers, one of the many he had scanning the city, looking for signs of trouble so that Iron Man could make the headlines again.

It had been rather quiet these past few days, what with the attack on his penthouse and everything,

Tony had started to develop something Thor referred to as blood lust.

He craved for battle, wanted it to a degree that was worrying even Pepper. He spent too much time in the gym, she said, he had never been this aggressive during fighting, what had he invented this time? 

It was a gun, Tony had said, one that rivaled the one Coulson had used on Loki – only better.

Pepper had sighed then, rolling her eyes and praying for patience. She hadn’t the time for this at the moment, she said and left.

Tony was still waiting for her to get back.

His fingers tapped on the keys as he played with new designs for his suit and the possibility of adding black to his coloring.

It _would_ look very sexy.

Before he could confirm the designs, an alert beeped, causing his intricate designs to fold out of sight and the coordinates of the effected place to show up.

_Sir, it seems we have a rather peculiar disturbance somewhere on the outskirts of the city_

Tony rolled his eyes “I can see that, Jarvis.”

He clicked a few keys and tapped into the governments satellites to take a close a look. He narrowed his eyes as snapshots of the place appeared before him, then leaned closer when he couldn’t quite believe what he saw.

“Jarvis,” he said after a good five minutes of staring at the object “Is it me or does that look like a …”

_A huge, eight legged horse, Sir?_

“Yeah” Tony said “Just checking.”

A moment later, he was running for his suit.

***

Odin sighed as Thor finished his tale.

His son’s features were contorted to hate and despair and spiced heavily with hurt. Loki had betrayed him again, Thor said.

Left him at the hand of those monsters that destroyed and broke him so ruthlessly, he said.

“All for his son”

Thor looked up, confused at what his father said “What?”

Odin sighed and pulled up the blanket that lay across his middle. Though he’d been back for almost three days, he still felt weak – and his powers were slow to return.

According to the one called Stark, he was ‘restarting’. That explained why he felt so irritated by Thor’s inability at the moment.

“I said he did it for his child, Thor” Odin all but snapped “he has been through enough with the others and sought to protect his ward”

“Been through what, Father?” Thor asked, his irritation turning to anger “I know nothing of this and you have never told me, how could you seek me understand that which has been so shielded?”

Odin sighed, seeking patience “Thor…”

“No, don’t use that tone with me, Father” Thor cut in, standing and pacing “I am not in the wrong. I sought to save him and he left me behind. How is that fair?”

“Son”

“No, Father” Thor said, looking at him in mid-step “He could have taken me with him and …”

“He left me, too, Thor” Odin cut in softly “But I don’t hold it against him”

That paused Thor more than anything else. It was true, he realized. Loki had left Odin in that place as well but Odin wasn’t raising one complaint against him.

“Why?”

“Because I know why he did it, Thor” Odin said.

He moved his blanket and gestured Thor to sit. When the god of Thunder obliged, Odin sighed.

“Your brother” Odin spoke “had gone through more than his share of misery, my child, and he simply saved himself from it this time. He escaped without you because he feared that should he take you, both Vral and Kaos would have followed and they would have caught all of us, if not just the three of you. It wasn’t harm to himself that Loki feared, but harm to his child. Vali, and it breaks my heart to say this, is his only family. He is the only thing Loki can truly call his own because he had Loki’s blood. Vali is his child, Thor, and he knew that the chances of Kaos getting the boy would lessen if he left you behind”

“A distraction, you mean?” Thor asked

“A sacrifice” Odin used the same word Thor had, though this time it carried honor rather than anger “a warrior’s way, my boy. He knew you would take whatever was thrown at you, but he didn’t know what these monsters were capable of and I find folly in that. But understand that he never would have done something so cold hearted had it not been for his child. You know what happened to his other children, Thor, what he went through with them, why can’t you understand his fear?”

Thor bit his lip and looked away.

“Look at me, Thor” Odin commanded softly.

When Thor slowly turned his head, Odin spoke.

“He had Sleipnir when he wasn’t even a man. He went on a task to show me he was capable enough to thwart danger from Asgard by himself and had I known, I would have stopped him. I never wanted what happened to him, Thor.

He never meant to get caught by that stallion, he never meant for it to … He never meant to get heavy with child. It was something none of us could ever forget; especially me because it was all my fault. Had I stopped him…”

Odin sighed and took a deep breath before continuing.

“When the colt was born, Loki was distraught. It had been damaging, mentally, for him and it sent him reeling into a depression he could not surface from alone. He was a child, still, he didn’t understand what happened nor did he have the energy to raise a child on his own. He was – hurt  - beyond repair, I feared. So I helped him, as a father should. I took the child and raised it with your…”

Odin felt tears cover his eyes at the thought of his wife.

“When Loki was better, Sleipnir was no longer a child. He had grown and he was the pride of that boy. Even though Loki raised him not, he was still his child and Loki loved him. Everyone did, if you recall. Then he showed signs of battle, Loki knew his child was destined to be a warrior and I found myself with a steed I would be proud of. My grandchild led me into battle and won them for me every time; such a prince of Asgard was he.”

Odin wiped his tears before they could fall.

“Then, came Jormungandr. We knew not that Loki could bear while he remained himself and the simple tryst with the elf bore fruit. Loki was once more depressed, though he was a young man now, not a child. He didn’t think it would turn out the way it did, though I think he feared it. But the way I can explain it to you is that magic sometimes flows into unborn children and so the act bore him a serpent.  
“And it bore Loki ridicule. Many spread rumors of him lying with snakes and other beasts. They called Jormungandr an abomination, though they made sure to say such out of Loki’s earshot. But Loki was happy. He was thrilled and if you recall, he usually had the child around him, wrapped in a loving embrace”

“I do” Thor almost chuckled “I recall him teasing me to no extent because I didn’t wish to touch him”

“No,” Odin chuckled “You were afraid of him; of all serpents if _I_ recall”

Thor gave him a glare that did nothing to decrease the old man’s mirth.

Odin’s chuckles eventually subsided as he went on “You remember how hurt he was when I took the other prince from him”

“Aye” Thor said, seeing it before him “he didn’t eat for weeks and I heard him cry every night in his room”

When Thor saw his father’s guilty expression, he sighed.

“But I also know you had no choice” Thor told him “he would have died by his own unbelievable strength had you not sent him here to live within the oceans. And you never forbade Loki to see him”

“Aye”

There was silence then, until Thor spoke; even though he knew the tale.

“What of Fenrir?”

“Ah, Fenrir” Odin’s face turned to something like self loathing “I will never forgive myself for that disaster. He was a difficult birth; you were away so you know naught of what happened and how Loki almost died when giving life to him. I had to step in when the healers couldn’t take the babe out. I shall never forget the feeling of cutting Loki open and pulling Fenrir out. It haunts me, still”

Thor had gone pale, so pale even his lips turned sallow.

Odin ran a hand through his hair “But in the end, Loki proved strong. And the ridicule proved stronger. When Asgard learned of what Loki had birthed, uncaring of how proud I was, they called him a bitch and more often than not Loki found himself on the receiving end of slurs to his honor. He bore them all but he didn’t tolerate a word against his children. I recall him cutting off Tyr’s hand for suggesting a leash for Fenrir”

Thor’s brow raised “I thought he lost that in battle”

“Aye, he did” Odin smirked “against Loki. I had to peel him off that man because Loki was going to kill him; the hand was a small price to pay”

Thor felt a smirk on his lips “So what happened?”

Odin sighed “Loki said he inherited your lust for battle, that one. He said the Odinson brawn was strong in Fenrir and he feared for his brain”

Odin gave a chuckle at that, then went melancholy “I waited till Loki was on a mission. He never forgave me for that”

“I know what happened, Father” Thor said “Fenrir tore through Asgard, bloody and…”

Odin raised a hand “His berserker rage is a dark page in Asgard’s history, even darker because Sleipnir followed immediately. I regret locking them both up, even if they killed and slaughtered half of Asgard. They were my grandchildren, after all.”

Thor looked at the floor then.

“And Hela?” Thor asked, because he liked that girl.

A fond look came over Odin’s face at the mention of that girl “Loki’s only daughter. He was so proud of her. She was stronger than he’d thought, you know, she lived when he feared a stillbirth. The healers and your … your mother …”

Thor closed his eyes as the pain ran through him.

“They calmed him when he was about to panic. And the moment they laid her in his arms, Loki knew he would do anything for her. I think he regrets naming her so, now, but at the time he glowed, Thor.”  
Yes, Thor realized, he did. And he looked beautiful.

Thor cleared his throat all of a sudden “But Asgard wouldn’t accept her”

“Nay” Odin said “even the king of gods has his limits and mine ended when the will of Asgard boiled over. I remember … I remember Loki falling on his knees before me and the council, hands clasped as he pleaded for his daughter to remain with him as she turned to her eighteenth year. But even as I wanted to, I couldn’t let him keep her close. Someone was bound to hurt her.”

He sighed once more, blue gaze shining “So I sent her to rule her own realm, somewhere she would be Queen and do as she pleased. Somewhere no one would harm her and she would be loved by all, despite her appearance. And when I did, I made Loki hate me even more.”

“Father…”

“He has lost all his children, Thor” Odin looked at Thor “All of them. You cannot know how that feels, my child, I do not know how that feels – but he does. And he fears it for Vali; the one child he feels he can still do right by. Can you understand why he left you instead of taking the risk that could very well end up with him losing his boy to those creatures?”

Thor looked at the floor, all resentment and anger vanishing.

“Loki left you because he didn’t want them to follow” Odin said “Vali is all he has, child, now more than ever when Frigga no longer lives”

Thor turned his teary gaze to Odin’s he opened his mouth to speak when they heard footsteps.

Thor looked to it and his eyes widened when Loki walked over from the shadows, Vali in tow.

His face was pale, his eyes brimming with tears, and when Thor stood, he saw his lip quiver and his hands shake.

“What did you say?” Loki whispered, hand going over to his heart that he knew was shattering.

“Loki…” Odin croaked, sitting up.

There was a beeping sound then, and it took Thor a full minute to realize that it came from the communicator Stark had given him.

Wiping his eyes, he lifted it, pressing the button that enabled him to speak to the other party.

“Aye?”

“Where the hell are you, Point Break!?” Tony called.

The sounds of battle and shouts and screams could be easily heard behind Stark.

“We need you here!” Tony called 

“What happened?” Thor asked, alarmed.

Were those monsters here already?

“You won’t believe this, man!” Tony yelled.

More shots were fired. And a _very_ familiar cry of pain followed.

“There is a huge eight legged horse trying to kill us, Thor, get down here!”

That was Clint.

And Thor ignored him in favor of looking at Loki and the fear in his brother’s tear filled eyes.

A second later that turned to murderous rage and Loki was gone.  
 


	10. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Loki breaks

Thor had never cursed anything more than he cursed the hammer within his hand now.

He had little knowledge of Midgardian technology, none at all about Stark’s metal children, but even he knew that this wasn’t the way his hammer was supposed to work.

It had been a gift from Stark, something to ease him, Thor knew, because he had been loud and difficult to live with as his father had told him on many an occasion. And because it was a gift, Thor had decided to test it.

He’d marveled at Stark’s ability to create such things.

The hammer was shaped exactly like his own, the weight somewhat off balance, but the shape and even the carvings matched Mjolnir. Stark had made this from the very inventions he wore around his arms and legs. It was destined to give a heavy blow, one that was enough to throw even Thor away, and fly. Thor didn’t know much, but he found resemblance in the beam that shot from the base of the shaft of his new weapon and the boots Stark wore when he became the man of iron.

Stark had even called it Mjolnir. Thor didn’t know why, he didn’t even agree to it because nothing would ever match his hammer, but that was what he had named it and that was what the Avengers called it.

Once, Thor had caught them lifting it and taking photographs. He’d smiled a little and left, shaking his head at the marvelous new invention Stark had created.

That was then.

Now, he couldn’t get it to carry him fast enough.

Now, he needed the real hammer because now Loki was on a murderous rampage that would do none of them any good.

Growling, and increasing his pressure like Stark had taught him, Thor willed the damned thing to go faster.

He yelped when it simply got crushed, the wiring springing out with affronted life, and a moment later, his yelp was turned into a yell as he fell from the skies.

There were a few men, buying drugs next to a dumpster in an abandoned alley, and they were just about to pay when something hurled from the skies and crashed into the dumpster.

They screamed and leapt aside as it landed in.

No, not in – through the dumpster, tearing the metal as though it was paper, and flying out the other side, covered in junk and metal.

They men stared, eyes wide and disbelieving as Thor, the god who was part of the Avengers, stood and threw his broken hammer to the ground.

He looked angry enough to kill and the men froze, hiding their illegal wares behind their backs in case the god of thunder decided to give them a lesson on narcotic’s ill use.  
A click and flash sounded.

Thor turned, his gaze murderous, when a man took his picture and advanced. 

They stood frozen in place as the god arrived, looking twice as dangerous as he normally did. Without a word, Thor reached them, snatched the camera phone from the mortal and crushed it to dust between his large palm.

“How do I reach the Northern edge of the city?”

The men gulped and pointed to the right without a word. Then they threw the drugs away and ran for their life.

On the other side of town, where Thor was desperate to go, a battle was taking place in what had once been a forest, then converted into a park and was now a war ground.

The Avengers were moving about, trying to get an eight foot horse under control and stop it from going into the city and stopping Loki from killing them at the same time.

And since they didn’t have Thor, they were losing.

“Okay, new plan!”

Iron Man ducked behind the fountain, wincing when the whole thing blew to pieces and scattered in large chunks around him, leaving him vulnerable.

“Run!”

No one thought anything bad about a tactical retreat, especially when a manic god was trying to kill them all.

Not to mention the huge horse that had thrown the Hulk aside as if he was nothing but a stuffed toy.

 

The duo was a dangerous pair and the Avengers were no match for them.

Hawkeye, who had been stationed somewhere behind Iron Man, leapt forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with the metal encased hero and released an explosive arrow, right where Loki stood, his green eyes turned to slits, helmet gleaming and armor shining.

The god caught the arrow, as he had done once before and Hawkeye smiled.

“Déjà vu is a bitch” he muttered, grinning.

However, his grin faded when not only did the arrow fail to explode, but Loki conjured his own bow, and as they watched, loaded Hawkeye’s arrow in it and fired.

“Duck!” Hawkeye yelled, falling on the ground, his head covered.

A hiss and thud made him look up and his eyes went wide when they focused on the arrow embedded in the ground right next to him.

Hawkeye went paler than death, knowing there was no escape now. His heart stopped as the timer went on, his death on seconds close because he was not going to avoid being blown to bits in no more than three seconds.

But the arrow fizzed and died, a beep signaling its uselessness.

“Jesus” Hawkeye muttered and lay his head on the ground.

A sonic boom sounded above and Iron Man headed to higher into the skies, his hands outstretched to blast at the monster the Black Widow and Captain America were trying to distract.

Loki looked up and aimed with his bow, an arrow conjuring itself within. He pulled and released, letting it soar to Iron Man.

“Tony, look out!”

Hawkeye’s warning came too late and Iron Man looked down just in time to see a thick arrow jam into his blasters at the base of his feet.

“Oh no…”   
Iron Man gave a yell when his blasters failed and he fell from the skies, hands clawing at air for purchase in his desperation.

This was it…

“Jarvis, my other foot, please”

_About time, Sir_

Iron Man yelped when his uninjured foot rode into the air, taking him with it. It took him a few moments, but he gained enough balance to hurl two energy balls at Loki.

The god hurled them away and looked behind him.

Even from where he hovered, Iron Man could hear the cry of pain Loki gave when a bullet lodged itself in the horse.

Abandoning everything, Loki rushed forward, shouted when Hawkeye’s arrow rammed into his back; the one place he hadn’t been protected by his ridiculous armor. He gave sharp, pained cries, falling to the ground and twitching, when the arrow electrocuted him.

Gasping loudly, Loki extended a hand to the horse, the animal still trying to get close to him but finding itself stopped by the Black Widow and Captain America’s bullets.

Giving a pained growl, Loki reached behind him and pulled out the arrow, making Hawkeye wince when blood gushed out from his wound. He got on all fours, shaking but not stopping.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is this man made of?” Iron Man landed safely enough and prepared to fire on Loki as he stood.

“No!”

Iron Man looked to the side in time to see Thor tackle him to the ground, they rolled into the distance till Thor pinned him down and glared at him.

“Stay here”

Tony blinked behind the mask when Thor got off and went to stop the others. 

“Jarvis, what happened?”

_It appears Thor wants you to halt the attack on his brother, Sir_

“Yeah, that’s what I thought”

Iron Man stood, a little painfully, before scanning the area.

Thunder roared above as Thor went running to Loki as the god of Mischief hurled both Captain

America and the Black Widow into the distance, uncaring of their states before he went over to the horse.

 

“Loki!” Thor called

Loki turned to him, and ignored him. He kept on walking.

“Brother, this isn’t right!” Thor ran over and grabbed Loki’s shoulder “Listen to me!”

Loki shook him off violently and turned “Of course this isn’t right! They attacked him!”

“Loki, please …” Thor pleaded.

“No!” Loki shouted, his face crumpled “Don’t plead with me, Thor, don’t you dare plead with me! I cannot risk Sleipnir, I _won’t_! They attacked …”

“I know” Thor said over the sound of screaming thunder “I know, brother. But if you calmed down enough…”

A horrifying roar interrupted them and they all froze when they saw the Hulk tearing through the trees, ripping them apart when they didn’t give under his anger – his pure anger, unfiltered and undiscriminating.

“Guys” Iron Man said “He’s furious”

“Get out of range!” the Black Widow said as the Hulk closed in.

They needed have bothered running as they did because he had only one person in his view, possibly the only one he could see properly.

Thor.

Sleipnir gave a loud neigh and stood on his hind legs, ready to attack the green animal once more, but he was too late.

Thor turned to run, but by that time, the Hulk had already raised a hand to strike him.

Thor grunted as something heavy collided with him, knocking him to safety, away from the Hulk’s huge paw.

A moment later, a sharp cry of pain erupted and Iron Man cussed.

Loki went sailing through the skies, crashing into building across the black street and breaking the concrete before falling to the ground where he remained unmoving.

“Loki!” Thor tried to run forward but a snarl from the Hulk stopped him.

A second later, a roar of pure rage erupted from Sleipnir’s throat and he galloped, crushing the Hulk

between his four front legs and stomping on him.

For the first time in their lives, the Avengers worried about their toughest teammate as he was crushed into a pulp in the thick grass they battled on.

“Enough!” Thor said, thunder roaring above. He ran forward and raised a hand to Sleipnir “Sleipnir, enough!”

Thor horse roared at him, trying to bite his hand as his eyes glowed the dangerous green they always did. But he stopped, if only to look down where his prey was slowly shrinking in size, and stepped back, his angry gaze confused for the moment.

“Okay, what the hell just happened!?” 

Hawkeye advanced, eyeing the horse, larger than any he’d ever seen and with eight legs. Eight foot horse with eight legs – cute.

But Thor wasn’t listening. He was running to where Loki had fallen. There was no traffic and Thor was across the street in an instant, falling on his knees beside Loki.

“Loki!” Thor called, gently holding Loki up and turning his face to the skies “Loki, wake up”

The man groaned but he didn’t wake and Thor sighed.

There was an angry roar from behind him and Thor spun around, Loki still half in his lap, and gaped when he saw Sleipnir stumble, trying to gain his balance and fall with a ground shaking force.

Natasha lowered the gun she’d used and gave Thor a warning glare, daring him to do something, anything.

As much as he didn’t like it, that was one problem solved.

He turned back to hi his brother and gently shook him again.

“Loki?”

He was unconscious now, but he was breathing.

A hand on Thor’s shoulder startled him and he looked up at Iron Man’s cold face.

“I think” the metal being said “it’s past the time where you aren’t in trouble”

Thor would be lying if he said he hadn’t been intimidated a little.

***

“Is Father going to wake soon?”  

Thor looked at the little boy that sat on his lap, playing with an Iron Man figure he’d apparently found lying around the house of Stark.

He’d adjusted well enough to the change in his abode, the meeting with his Grandfather and his

Uncle’s friends, though he did ask a lot of questions about his father and why he was still sleeping.

But the Avengers hadn’t adjusted.

It had been one shock after another and now they all stood, staring at the charming little boy in

Thor’s lap like he was a bomb ready to explode.

Thor ran a hand over his nephew’s head “Yes, he will, worry not. He was exhausted, child, so he required rest”

Vali shrugged, clearly believing what Thor had told him, then looked at the men and woman staring

at him so carefully.

“So there’s two of them?” 

Tony hadn’t always been the best when it came to being diplomatic and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Thor sighed at him and gratefully looked down when Vali tugged on his collar for attention. Without a word, the boy extended the toy in his hand, clearly done playing. Thor took it, then paused when Vali snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him up till he was resting his head on his shoulder.  
Thor blinked, confused.

Natasha slapped her forehead and sighed before looking at Thor and smirking “He wants you to take him to sleep”

If anything, that just made Thor look worse.

Bruce couldn’t really help the grin that pasted on his face as Thor, the god of Thunder, awkwardly took a hold of a four year old and carried him in his arms to the door.

He paused, giving his friends a grateful look.

“I am ashamed I haven’t said this before” he said softly “and for being a terrible person to you all, but know that I owe you more than I can say right now”

He didn’t get a reply, but his comrades nodded and he felt slightly better. Keeping a careful hold on his nephew, Thor carried him down the hall to his room.

The moment he was gone, Clint spoke up.

“So who else thinks he’s giving us a load of bullshit?”

They turned to stare at him.

“What?” Steve asked, brow furrowed “You think he’s lying?”

Clint shrugged “Are you kidding? Two Thor’s and two Loki’s? And Daddy suddenly coming over to Earth? Come on, guys, don’t tell me you don’t think this is a little suspicious?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he watched his team mates look amongst themselves, clearly somewhat on the same ground as Clint.

Yes, it was an insane theory but hadn’t they faced worse?

No, Tony realized with a self derisive smirk, no they hadn’t.

He sighed “So what do you think they are up to?”

“I don’t know” Clint said “Not for certain, but I _know_ that Loki isn’t here without an agenda. He is our _enemy_ a psycho and a trained killer. He should be locked up instead of being asleep in the damned healing room!”

“Clint…”

“No, Nat, listen to me!” Clint snapped, hushing her up “That man is insane. He is not right and he is dangerous. What makes you think he _hasn’t_ put both Daddy and Thor under his mind control spell? You see the way he fights, what makes you think he _didn’t_ get close enough to Thor and jam that – stick in his heart and control him? Can you guys honestly tell me that?”

There was a strained silence in the room.

“Thor could very well be telling us all this bullshit because Loki is making him do it” Clint went on, speaking everyone’s doubts “And we wouldn’t know until it is too late. And we may have stopped him and a whole freakin’ army last time but that doesn’t mean we will get lucky again.  
“He’s back. We _just_ got rid of him and he’s back” Clint looked at him “Please tell me you aren’t _not_ suspicious about this”

Another awkward silence fell, accentuated by Bruce’s groan as he placed the ice pack on his head once more.

“He’s right”

Tony raised a brow then 

“Loki was probably the worst thing we ever encountered” Bruce told him, moving on the stool he occupied “and I stopped him by luck. And at the risk of sounding _very_ arrogant, I’ll say that I was the only one that could have stopped him. If he has a plan …”

“He would probably get rid of you first” Tony realized “then there wouldn’t be anyone in his way since Thor is already on his side”

Natasha’s sigh broke the soft revelation “Guys, listen….”

They watched as she walked to the place Thor had sat so that she stood facing them all.

“I’ll be the first to agree, I really will, if you decided to imprison Loki” she said “You know that. And I know how bad Thor’s story sounds, it’s really not – believable. But … but what is he is telling the truth and we just bypass around that to ease our own suspicions? I mean does that sound like something we’d do?”

“Well, we do operate better under the worst pressure” Tony mused.

“Stark” Natasha warned.

Tony sighed “I don’t know guys, but – what I do know is that we can’t let Loki be free. Not right now at any rate. I know he saved Thor but that doesn’t change anything nor does it mean that Clint’s theory is just prejudiced”

“Excuse me?” Clint raised a brow

Natasha gave him an annoyed glance “Not now, Tony”     

“Prejudiced?” Clint walked over to Tony.

Natasha sighed, giving up. She turned and sat back on the seat, watching as Steve tried to get between the two angry men.

“Well, we all know he was Loki’s Little Helper, he’s not qualified to…”

“Tony!” Steve snapped at him, trying to get Clint to turn around and leave “Just stop. Go check on something, please”

“You would be biased too if someone rammed into your head, Stark!” Clint yelled over his shoulder as Steve began to maneuver him out of the room “You live in that suit of yours and drink yourself stupid and think you’re better than us!?”  
Tony growled and followed him, intent clear.

“Hey!” Natasha stood, blocking his path “Enough, Tony, you know how he feels about that, stop…”

“I am better than you! At the very least I have enough sense not to let anyone get near my head, Birdbrain!” Tony yelled at Clint and tried to side step her but her hand fisted in his collar and halted him while the door sealed shut behind Steve and Clint.

“Tony!” she yelled, glaring up at him “I said, enough!”

“He has no idea what he’s talking about..!”

“Alright!” Natasha said, tightening her hand in his shirt “Let it go”

Tony gave a harsh exhale, feeling himself calm.

Clint didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. Iron Man saved hundreds.

“He’s just pissed because he was stupid enough to turn into Loki’s puppet” he muttered.

“That is enough, Stark” Natasha said “Go cool off”  

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew this was bound to happen, that Odin and

Thor’s story would be doubted, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

He believed them, both of them, and so did Bruce – somewhat – wasn’t that enough?

Tony sighed as he left the room, going down a hall and trying to calm his reeling brain.

He wasn’t defending Loki; he was defending Thor and his words.

Bruce had seen what happened to Thor, he said so himself that the man had been terribly hurt. And he was probably still hurt and was trying to mask it or something because that was the type of man he was.

He didn’t burden others with his problems, he took them to his grave, swallowed them even if they are as horrifying as what he went through. And knowing that, Tony couldn’t help but feel respect for him and feel like he needed to defend Thor – even if it was against his own friends.

Sighing, Tony went to his lab; the only place where he could have _some_ semblance of calm at the moment.

He hadn’t even reached the doors when he was interrupted again.

***

_The room was large, the high ceiling and the great expanse of floor was in semi darkness, making the crib on the corner of the room illuminate only slightly._   
  


_The soft sounds of peaceful snores lifted to the seemingly endless ceiling and provided a soothing lullaby to the four occupants of the room._   
  


_But one, the youngest of all, was fussing. His tiny fists, soft and pale, twisted the sheets and his infant feet kicked as he tried to get away from the blankets._   
  


_Loki, the newest member of the Odinson family was feeling hot and he didn’t like it. His movements soon began to get angry and a moment later, his frustrated coos joined the snoring of his parents._   
  


_He whimpered, tears overcoming his eyes as no one came to help him. Never in his year long life had this happened in the golden palace._   
  


_Loki’s soon began to weep; soft sounds that barely reached the outside of the crib. The sheets whispered against each other and got tighter around his chubby legs._   
  


_He opened his mouth to let out a huge wail._   
  


_His green eyes blinked when a hand, larger than his own but still small, gently touched his cheek, soothing him. He turned his head to look into the eyes of his brother, big and blue, as they looked up at him from the side of the crib._   
  


_Thor was passing five now, which meant he could only barely see over the rim of his brother’s cot. His cheeks were flushed pink from sleep and his eyes bright as he simply reached over and undid the sheets that held hid tiny new brother captive._   
  


_The moment he felt the cool air, Loki relaxed and stared, blinking, at Thor’s face._   
  


_“There you go” Thor whispered “Now you can kick as much as you want, brother”_   
  


_Loki made a soft noise and kicked, then his face split into a toothless grin that he directed towards his older brother._   
  


_~~_   
  


_Thor stopped walking, fell to the ground and lay unmoving. His six year old face was grinning as he hid it in the soft fur before the carpet._   
  


_He waited for a total of three heart beats when he heard the shuffling behind him and the small sounds babes make when they learn to walk._   
  


_Loki hobbled forward, barely balancing himself as he slowly decreased the distance between his brother and himself._   
  


_Thor gave a delighted chuckle when he felt Loki’s baby hands on the small of his back, urging him to get up._   
  


_Loki cooed and Thor played dead._   
  


_Far from the terrace, Frigga chuckled and watched, leaving her embroidery aside._   
  


_Loki patted Thor’s back and made a strained sound when Thor didn’t move._   
  


_Then he used Thor to keep himself up as he walked beside him to look over at his face._   
  


_He made a wordless questioning noise, something he did when he addressed Thor or wanted him._

_When Thor’s closed eyes didn’t open, Loki’s face began to crumple._   
  


_Instantly, Thor was awake and sat up to catch his crying brother in his arms._   
  


_“I’m sorry!” Thor said, holding Loki to his chest “Loki, I was just jesting, see?”_   
  


_Loki sniffled, then reached out to tug at Thor’s hair before smiling in satisfaction,_   
  


_“I won’t do it again, I promise”_   
  


_But he did do it again, everyday for weeks he made Loki cry then soothed him until one day when nobody woke him and he looked behind him to see Loki on the floor, not moving._   
  


_“Loki!” Thor cried and hurried over, gently shaking the baby._   
  


_There was no one around; his mother was in the next room and Thor was afraid of going to her lest she scold him._   
  


_“Loki, get up!” Thor shook him, feeling his panic take over his young heart._   
  


_His eyes began to water and Thor started to cry “Loki!”_   
  


_He looked up, to the door, thinking of calling his mother for help. He opened his mouth to cry when he felt the smallest of touches to his throat._   
  


_Thor looked down, thick tears in his eyes and gaped._   
  


_Loki was smiling up at him, his green eyes huge and the smile on his face so bright it almost blinded Thor._   
  


_He was pleased with his trick._   
  


_“Loki!” Thor gasped, laughing “You fooled me!”_   
  


_Loki gave a delighted giggle when Thor hoisted him into his lap, then shrieked in laughter when Thor blew raspberries on his skin._   
  


_“You tricked me, you little Trickster!” Thor laughed and began to tickle him._   
  


_Loki howled in laughter, screeching and kicking as his brother tormented him._   
  


_After a while, Thor relented and looked down at the grinning baby._   
  


_“I’m sorry, I learned my lesson” he told the infant “I won’t do it again”_   
  


_And he didn’t._   
  


_~~_   
  


_They were ten and fifteen now, Thor leading Loki on an adventure in his mother’s gardens._   
  


_“On guard!” Thor yelled, jamming his wooden sword in Loki’s general direction, careful not to hit him truly._   
  


_Loki snarled and blocked, dodging his attacks and ducking when Thor played dirty._   
  


_“Alas, Jotun!” Loki laughed “you have no chance to escape me!”_   
  


_They moved about easily in loose, sleeveless tunics and slack trousers that wouldn’t interrupt their play. Thor hit Loki’s sword and ran away, looking over his shoulder as Loki chased him. Thor ran for a thick bush of roses and jumped over it._   
  


_Loki followed and yelped when he clipped his barefoot on it._   
  


_At Loki’s cry of pain, Thor looked back. His blue eyes went wide when he saw Loki curled up, hissing in pain._   
  


_“Loki!”_   
  


_Dropping his sword, Thor ran back, his face a mask of distress._   
  


_“Loki! Brother, wake – “_   
  


_“Aargh!” Loki leapt up, jumping on Thor and tackling him to the ground before pinning him, smiling_

_into his stunned face._   
  


_“Die, Jotun scum!”_   
  


_He brought down the sword in mock attack and Thor pretended to be wounded gravely._   
  


_“No…!” Thor moaned, curling up and dislodging his brother “You shall pay for this…Aesir!”_   
  


_Loki stood, chest puffed and sword raised; he looked down at Thor and grinned._   
  


_He didn’t think things could get any better than this._   
  


_~~_   
  


_They were men now, Loki had just turned twenty and Thor was twenty five._   
  


_So, as men, they had decided to venture in the most dangerous parts of Asgard, that filled with criminals and monsters alike._   
  


_They had drank, laughed, insulted, fought and run._   
  


_Exactly in that order._   
  


_Actually, Loki added in a trick as well, which added to the fighting when a large troll tried to rip him to shreds. Loki had tried discreetly using Thor as a shield, but the plan failed when the creature simply swatted Thor away as though he was a fly and slammed him into the wall._   
  


_Then he’d chased Loki all around the smelly pub until he’d cornered the trickster._   
  


_Loki gasped when he felt the wall behind him, his eyes on the huge troll before him that was inches from killing him._   
  


_And those inches proved fatal to the troll the moment Thor was upon him._   
  


_Loki had been thrown aside by the force of Mjolnir’s blast and thrown across the room, falling on unturned tables and torn furniture._   
  


_He screamed in pain when agony shot up his legs and when he looked down, he gasped._   
  


_His legs – both his legs were in mind numbing pain and when he tried moving them, he howled in anguish. They were broken – Thor had broken his legs._   
  


_He lay helpless and felt his color drain when he saw two trolls, clearly the friends of the one Thor had injured – or killed – come over to him._   
  


_Loki gasped, staring up at them, at their merciless eyes. He knew he was done for._   
  


_One of them reached down and grabbed him around the waist with one large hand and lifted him high uncaring of the cries of pain Loki gave._   
  


_“Thor!”_   
  


_There was the ominous sound of thunder and a second later, Mjolnir shot through the chest of the monster holding Loki._   
  


_Loki gasped when he fell and gave a sharp cry upon hitting the ground._   
  


_It hurt so bad it made tears drown his eyes and all he saw was blurry shapes and smell blood._   
  


_Somewhere, a battle was going on and he heard screaming, roaring and thudding._   
  


_Then there was silence; a dangerous, deafening silence._   
  


_Loki started when a hand rested on his shoulder and flinched violently._   
  


_“Hush” Thor’s voice came to him “You’re safe, little brother”_   
  


_“My legs …”_   
  


_“I know” Thor said gently, setting his hammer down._   
  


_Later, Loki would realize that the hammer had been covered in blood, that it really was Thor that smelled like death and that Loki’s hands slipped not on sweat, but the blood of the trolls Thor had slain to get to him, when Thor carried him out, gentle as a feather._   
  


_Loki grumbled in half consciousness and Thor humored him  - all the way home._

Loki stirred lightly as the last of the dream dissolved into a vortex of colors, sensation and smell and

slowly sat up. There was a throbbing in his head and his back hurt when he tried to move it even a little.

Grimacing, Loki raised a hand to massage his scalp.

He froze in dread when a thin chain stopped him cold and when he looked down to see a pair of manacles on his wrists.

His sleep induced mind had barely caught up with this fact when a _very_ familiar voice spoke from across the room.

“Welcome to the world, Sleeping Princess”

Slowly, because he already knew what the manacles did, Loki raised his eyes to Nick Fury as he sat on the other side of the room he only then realized was not where he wanted to be.

***

Tony had barely reached the lab when his name was called.

His anger already on high, it never dawned on Tony who called him and he turned when an

expression of one ready to kill if denied his calm.

But the moment he turned, the moment he saw the tall, bald man behind him, Tony’s anger left.

 _Of course_ it _had_ to be Nick fury behind him, otherwise _how_ could this day get any worse?

“Hey” Tony greeted, mask of nonchalance trying to cover his features “Fury, how can I …?”

“One chance, Tony” Fury said, good eye blazing “That’s all you get”

Tony feigned confusion “I’m pretty sure I ..”

“Stark”

Tony looked at him, tied his hands behind his back. There, where Fury couldn’t see, Tony crossed the first two fingers of his right hand, then bent them twice.

It was a sign he knew Jarvis would take.

“Yes?” Tony smiled at Fury

“Where is he?”

Once more, Tony feigned confusion “Who are you…?”

Fury’s eye slit and Tony broke off.

Jesus, was the man always this intimidating?

“You have no idea how much trouble …”

“Fury!”

For a few miraculous seconds, Tony thought it was _his_ cavalry, but the moment he saw that man,

tall, elegantly dressed and _cold_ he knew it was no such thing.

Tony watched, judging this strange new man that had so easily found his way into Tony’s house –

his _lab_. And when he looked at Fury, he could have sworn he saw guilt in the older man’s eye.

“Mr. Stark” the man said, walking over and extending a hand to Tony “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Mr.

Stone, I’m sent here by the Council to – oversee – a few things”

Tony stared at the hand, then at Stone’s face “How the hell did you get into my house?”

Stone gave him a smile, a salesman’s smile, too perfect and too sincere “You aren’t exactly hard to

find, Mr. Stark.”

“That’s not what I asked” Tony said simply “I asked you how you got in here, in my house.”

“I brought him” Fury told Tony “And I think he isn’t the only unwelcome guest you have around

here, is he, Stark?”

“Well, I …”

“Where’s Loki?”

Tony blinked when Stone spoke “Hey, you’re new here. Don’t expect me to answer questions I don’t

want to”

Fury exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose “Stark, I have no time for this. Tell me where he is or

I shall look for him myself. And by myself, I mean the whole squadron of SHEILD agents I have

outside, just waiting to get their hands on that bastard”

Tony raised a brow, unimpressed “What even makes you think I have him?”

“We know you do, Stark” Stone said, dropping his fake smile “We’re not that easy to fool. We’ve

known for a while now that he has been here we just haven’t been able to get a secure hold on his

exact location”

“Why not?” Tony asked

“He used his magic to conceal himself” Stone replied

“Ah, so you are easy to fool” Tony grinned “which means you were lying – earlier, when you said

you aren’t easy to fool? – which also means that you could be lying about other things, say the fact

that you _know_ I have Loki, or maybe that you have an entire squadron outside? I don’t know, I’m

just making conversation…”

“Tony…” Fury sighed, stepping up 

“Or” Tony cut in “I could be completely wrong and you actually _do_ know that I have Loki and your

squadron really exists, which would mean that you came here, on my property intending to be

forceful and take whatever the hell you want…”

“Stark…”

“Which” Tony went on “also makes you liable should I take it with the Council you love so much or

perhaps the proper authorities that would force you guys out and give me enough time to – say,

suddenly vanish? – with everyone I have here?”

“The Council is the one who sent us here” Stone said as though Tony hadn’t even spoken “Take it up

with them if you must, but know that we will take Loki by force if that’s what it comes to”

“And how” Tony grinned when he heard the familiar footsteps “will you do that when he’s here?”

Both Fury and Stone blinked.

“Who’s here?”

A moment later, Thor walked up behind Tony and stared at the two men before his face split into a

welcoming smile.

“Greetings” Thor said, standing next to Tony “Director. And you are?”

Stone covered his nervousness well considering he lacked the advantage Fury had of knowing Thor

early on.

The salesman smile came back on his face “Well, I don’t think I need to know your name, you’re

practically legend. My name’s Stone. I believe we work for the same organization?”

“Aye” Thor extended a hand and shook Stone’s, missing the glint in the man’s eyes.

“Stone here wants to take Loki away”

Instantly, Thor’s grip tightened and Fury had to marvel at the fact that Stone didn’t wince.

“No”

Stone almost stumbled when Thor released him abruptly. He grinned “Thor, you don’t

understand…”

“No, you don’t understand” Thor told him “No one touches my brother”

Tony concealed his smirk well as he gazed at Fury.

He looked – old, Tony noticed and he wondered if it had anything to do with Stone’s presence. His

eye, which was normally full of authority and intimidation was tired and wary as he watched the

other man talk with Thor.

When Tony had signaled Jarvis to send Thor, he’s thought it a brilliant idea, but now, the more

Stone talked, the more agitated Thor became and the darker the skies outside became.

It would soon escalate and Tony hadn’t expected it. He’d thought Stone would be scared off the

moment he saw Thor, but the man wasn’t backing down.

And Thor was getting pissed off.

In fact, Tony was pretty sure this was turning into a bad idea and one look at Fury told him he

thought the same.

Then, when he thought is couldn’t get any worst, Stone dropped the bomb everyone was waiting

for.

“Let us have him” Stone said in a steel like voice “or we shall take Miss Foster”

Blinding white thunder rolled outside, so loud it made car alarms beep and scream as if in agony.

Thor’s eyes were almost burning with rage and his hands were fisted to his sides, ready to kill this

annoying mortal at the first chance he got.

“You…”

Something beeped all of a sudden and took their attention off.

They looked at Fury, who had a hand to his ear and spoke in hushed tones. Then he simply nodded

and raised his gaze to Thor and Tony.

“I apologize for this” Fury said “but you leave us no choice”

The hairs at the back of Tony’s neck rose with the static of Thor’s anger.

“I will not hand over my brother” Thor told him plainly “he is of no danger at the moment, he is

 _injured_ ”

“Sorry” Fury said, slowly stepping back and going to the door “but that is a risk I cannot take”

Thor and Tony frowned and it dawned on them a moment later, when they saw Stone’s gloating

face before he followed Fury and closed the door behind them.

Thor was the one that realized it first and ran, Tony soon at his heels.

No explanations were given to the startled Avengers as they tore down the halls to where the

healing room was.

They both knew it, the moment they saw a sawed through door and the broken keypad, but they

still needed to see it because they didn’t wish to believe it.

Thor didn’t wish to believe it.

But as he tore through, hung on the door jamb and the name hung on his lips; he knew.

Loki was gone.

***

Loki managed a sneer at Fury; he was waiting for this.

For this man to come over and destroy him, so it was no real surprise. The only thing he hadn’t

taken into account were the manacles.

They were Asgardian.

Which meant that Thor had probably given them to him.

And Loki _hated_ the amount of hurt that coursed through him at that discovery. He used it to appear

casual and bored even as his heart hammered in his chest.

“So” he sneered at Fury “finally had a chance to tie me down, then? How long had that been a

fantasy of yours?”

Fury’s eye slit. His anger was plain, at Loki’s daring, and he wanted nothing more than to lunge at

him and rip him in half; but he was under orders, Stone’s orders and no one was disobeying him

these days.

He looked at the arrogant god, so insolent even when he was in the vulnerable position.

But then again, Loki was never vulnerable. Not even when he was shackled to a bed a hundred feet

under the ground of the new SHIELD base.

Fury cleared his throat and spoke.

“So long, that you should be _very_ worried right about now”

“Ooh” Loki mocked “powerful words for someone who wields no power anymore, are they not?”

Fury glared

“You must have gotten in trouble” Loki said “for letting me, a criminal, just leave like that. only to

have me return and wreak havoc on this planet again, yes?”

_Don’t ask about Sleipnir… Don’t give him your weakness_

Loki whispered the mantra in his head, though he was pretty sure he was dying inside.

“What happened?” Loki sneered with difficulty “did they rid you of the burden of managing a

wondrous, secretive organization? That _was_ the reason you got up every morning, was it not?”

Fury didn’t reply; he was under orders.

Stone’s orders.

And Loki saw the way he crossed his arms to hide the clenching of his fist.

“Ah” Loki smiled at him “I see.  How does it feel to lose control?”

Fury was about to say something when the doors behind him hissed open.

Stone walked in, a file in hand.

Loki’s eyes slit when he saw the tall, bespectacled man before him. His hair was unnaturally white

and he radiated something that gave Loki pause.

The next instant, a strange dizziness affected him, making him sway as he sat and his head spin.

There was suddenly a strange fog around his brain, making it hard to think.

He heard Fury and the man talk, but he couldn’t make it out. It was like he was submerged

underwater and their words were only dulled sounds.

He tried blinking, but that seemed to make things worse.

In his blurring vision, just as Fury left and Loki fell back on the bed, Loki realized what was wrong

with him.

He was under a spell.

***

When Loki awakened, it was slowly and sluggishly, like he’d been drugged. 

The world was a series of shaped and blurred images that made no sense and their bright colors

just added to his misery.

Eventually, when some feeling came into his haze addled brain, Loki felt a warm touch creeping

along his jaw.

A hand.

Someone was holding his jaw and gently moving a thumb over his lower lip. Later, he heard a voice

cooing almost lovingly at him.

When he blinked himself into coherence, Loki realized that the dark shape looming over him was a

man.

A very familiar man.

Kaos smiled down at him.

“So, it finally wakes”

Loki took in a sharp breath and jolted aside, only to realize he was bound and chained on something

smooth and cold and vibrating with magic.

He tugged at his hands, growling in desperation when his chains, flimsy chains that were suited to

mortals, didn’t give and he grunted before falling into exhaustion.

Loki swallowed loudly, willing himself not to surge into the panic so close to him. He forced himself

to stay still even when Kaos smiled and moved forward, petting and stroking his face and hair like

one would do to an animal right before slaughter.

Loki wasn’t sure where to look and opted for keeping his gaze averted, which prompted Kaos to

laugh.

“The humans are really the densest of things” Kaos told him lovingly, running a finger from Loki’s

high cheekbone to his throat, where it lingered on the pulse point “and you are so like them”

Runes, Loki realized as he forced himself to think about anything other than Kaos’ touch, he was

lying on a tablet that had runes carved into it and that was why he felt so weak.

“And so frightened” Kaos chuckled.

Loki swallowed and looked at the deranged man. He forced his voice to remain steady as he spoke

in the smallest rebellion he had to offer.

“I’m not afraid”

Kaos gave a delighted chuckle and his hand skated over to Loki’s chest and rested over his heart.

“You were never apt at lying to yourself”

Loki tightened his lips and groaned behind them when Kaos dug his nails into Loki’s shirt, tearing

the fabric and Loki’s skin.

“Were you?”

Loki didn’t reply.

Kaos smirked “Well, if I can’t get you to speak, I can settle for something else” 

Loki felt the wisp of magic and turned his gaze to Kaos’ hands against his better judgement.

His heart began to beat like a bird’s when he saw the long, thin blade in Kaos’ hand.

It was silver and sharp and the end curved into a deadly hook which reminded Loki of the catch

used to hoist animals up before skinning them.

He managed to keep his whimpers at bay as Kaos approached.

***

The difference with Loki’s torture and that of ancient Midgard had but only one difference; magic.

Where in the early years, broken bones and sliced flesh would be sliced and broken only once, the

pain fading after time and granting the victim some relief, this moment had no such reprieve for

Loki.

Whatever Kaos broke of sliced, he fixed, then he did it again and again … and again.

Loki had to experience his broken hands fix themselves up and be broken again, just to heal and let

the magical process repeat itself.

His skin, once grown back from his vicious skinning, would heal slowly, agonizingly, before

awaiting its removal once again.

Loki had to admit; this was a very effective way of torture.

If Kaos had been asking him a question, Loki would have long since given the answer. Perhaps

sometime around the time his look alike skinned him with that hooked knife a third time.

He was sticky with blood sweat and tears and oddly aloof to his own misery.

He had long since resigned to staring at the ceiling, counting the cracks he saw in hopes of keeping

himself distracted while Kaos took out and plundered his insides, leaving him cleaved from collar to

navel.

His body was broken and he was crying. Tears made tracks down his bloody face and slipped into

his hair line. His cries of pain echoed in the room and his screams – they never stopped.

Loki couldn’t hold in his whimper when Kaos stood from where he’d been sitting, waiting for Loki

to awaken.

There was almost no insanity in his eyes now and he reminded Loki of the doctors on Midgard.

Detached, aloof and cold.  

“Awakening for another round?” Kaos smirked at him.

Loki flinched as he approached, crying out when his fingers snapped one by one as they were held

by his sides in those magic sealing manacles.

Kaos smirked “You are strong, Loki, stronger than many I have had the pleasure of destroying.”

There was the sound of the horrid knife appearing and Loki closed his eyes and bit clean through

his lower lip as Kaos raised the weapon.

“But even the strongest can beg”

And the thing worst than his torture was the fact that Kaos was right.

This time, Loki didn’t realize he was screaming until Kaos tore his throat open to see how it looked

while he screamed.

***

When Loki awoke the next time, he didn’t remember anything.

He didn’t know who he was or where he came from. He didn’t know the names of his children and

he didn’t know the names of a family he might or might not have had. He didn’t remember his own

name.

Because now, Kaos was playing with his mind.

With his magical defenses gone, Loki was an open book and Kaos extracted and manipulated his

brain for memories, both cherished and hated. He took out and manipulated his fear, he made him

forget who his brother was, he made him forget everything about him.

He forgot his magic, he forgot his child, he forgot how to talk at one point, but Kaos gave that back

to him, laughing at how he could make Loki beg.

Then he found something else.

Desire, lust and a desperation to be loved.

By Thor.

Kaos’ teeth glinted in the dim light of the room and his eyes reflected a sadistic desire along with

the blood Loki was constantly shedding. It had painted the entire floor red, as if poured from a

container onto the ground and seeping _everywhere_.

Loki panted as his gaze tried to focus but now all he felt was pain.

It was burning him and he was pretty sure he wished to die at this moment – he was longing for it

with a desperation suited to lovers.

He gasped and whined when Kaos released his mind, emptying it of everything that made Loki who

he was.

“Now” Kaos smiled and lifted a white hot poker “something we are familiar with”

Loki’s green, bloodshot and tear filled eyes widened as he saw the poker.

“No…” he moaned and turned his head away.

He screamed when Kaos inserted it into his cut open body and branded his innards.

Loki opened his eyes when the dampness of his insides cooled the metal and gazed with empty eyes

at the wall as he lay spread eagled on that magic tablet. 

He didn’t know anything anymore.

***

“You’re boring me”

Why was he so weak? Why hadn’t his father liked him? Why was someone holding his jaw so

harshly that he cried?

“I’m … sorry…” his broken and torn lips whispered.

There was a disgusted grunt and then a cool, cold wind that brought light into the room.

“Pathetic”

There was a metal clunk of something familiar and thrumming with power, some pain dulled words

that Loki couldn’t understand, then nothing.

***

Thor was grateful to Stark, more than he could ever say.

He’d inserted a tracking device into Loki’s collar the moment Thor had carried him into the healers

room days ago.

He had done it so discreetly that no one noticed. Or rather Thor didn’t notice and everyone else just

pretended it hadn’t happened.

But now, after four days of searching, after four days of listening to Tony go on about how his

device wasn’t working, they had suddenly found him.

Tony’s helper, Jarvis, had woken everyone and announced that he sensed Loki far into the hills of

North America, in the coldest region of the country.

They had wasted no time and rushed forth, Thor’s heart in his throat.

Now, at this moment, Iron Man was leading the way as they crushed snow under their feet and

walked onwards, their guards up.

“Okay, a mile from here” Iron Man said, turning to Thor “I can fly ahead and see if you wish. I swear

I will not harm him”

Thor thought about telling him how _Loki_ could harm him more than anything else, but refrained. He

nodded, then followed his flying friend on foot, keeping his trail in the skies within sights.

The rest of the Avengers followed somewhat reluctantly. They didn’t really _want_ to help rescue Loki

but Tony had a big mouth and their patience was short.

Thor was thinking of the countless arguments Tony had presented to them, only to have them

refused at every turn.

Thor had gotten down on his knees and _begged_ them enough to have their resolve waver.

Tony had pushed them into accepting but it was Odin that had finally made up their minds.

He had hobbled forth, his grandchild hand in hand with him and he had given them a strangely

pleading glance.

“Please” he’d said as he watched the silent Avengers “I have lost everything already, don’t make me

lose my child”

Steve had broken first, then Bruce, then Natasha.

Clint hadn’t been moved. Not one inch.

In fact, he had turned and walked out.

He hated Loki and he had no qualms about leaving him alone to die – it was what he deserved,

anyway.

Thor had felt loss at his friend’s refusal, but forced it into the back of his mind; Clint could wait like

Loki couldn’t.

Thor willed his panic down, glancing over his shoulder at the warmly dressed Avengers and the

strange devices in their hands. They had guns and weapons and every now and then, Lady Natasha

would lift a hand to her ear and listen.

Thor knew she wasn’t well; her face was expressive for once and he knew it was because her friend

had walked out.

But before he could dwell on it further, Iron Man’s voice came through the device in Thor’s ear.

“Shit”

***

There were warm hands on his face and somewhere, Loki heard sobbing.

He heard pleading and begging and he heard short, clipped cursing.

Then he felt.

He felt agonizing, burning pain course through his form and he screamed himself into

unconsciousness.  

When he woke a second time, there was something warm around him and he felt a refreshing

coldness in the air.

Someone was crying and someone was running so fast their breath fanned his face.

His hands hurt, too and he tried to lift them to see but a large red cloth kept him cocooned.

He slept again.

When his eyes opened once more, he was still in that red cloth and he could feel his blood drip on a

metal floor; one that moved.

He wanted to ask who was crying so loudly and he wanted to wipe the warm tears that fell on his

eyes, but he couldn’t…

He was so tired.

***

When Loki woke, it was to the pain of someone sawing his head open. 

His eyes watered in the agony and his hands hurt so badly he thought he wouldn’t be able to stand

it.

It was probably the reason he cried out so loudly that the figure sitting opposite him on the bed

spun around.

“Loki!”

Immediately, Loki recalled his own attack and screamed. He kicked against the soft bed he lay upon,

he heard crashes and sounds of things breaking and he screamed.

He screamed in pure terror because that was all he could do.

“Loki, please!”

“Stay away!” Loki begged the figure as it approached.

He curled to his side, screaming in pain now because the movement hurt so badly.

“Please! Please, no more I can’t take it!” Loki begged, burying his face in the pillow

Thor watched, horrified as his brother shrank away from him, terrified of him.

“Brother, please, I won’t …”

“No!” Loki wailed, trying to hide in the bed “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Thor felt his heart shatter as he saw Loki in this state, screaming and in hysterics.

He didn’t notice that Loki had opened his stitches in his thrashing and that the bed was now slowly

being painted red.

Loki shrieked in pain as he was opened.

“No, no _no_!” he screeched, shutting his eyes “Stop, please stop!”

The doors banged open and Bruce ran in accompanied by two men Thor had never seen before.

“Get him out of here!” Bruce called as he grabbed Loki and forced him to lie on his back.

He was promptly sprayed by Loki’s blood.

Thor didn’t know who dragged him out of there but he was grateful.

Because the moment he was outside of the healers room, Thor fell to the ground in a dead faint.


	11. Clemency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things start to ... ease

“Aah, kid, say ‘Aah’”

All Tony got for his efforts was a dry stare so reminiscent of the father so famed for destruction and chaos.

Vali watched, gaze impassive, as the strange friend of his Uncle’s tried to feed him like a simpleton. It was an insult, really, he could tell even in this early stage of his life.

He was a prince, the son of a god and in line for the throne of Asgard; he wasn’t going to eat this.

So he gave the strange bearded man a pointed glare and looked down at the toy in his hand.

Tony’s mouth tightened and he sat back, watching the child with a mildly annoyed gaze.

“Okay, that’s it – hand it over” he held out his hand for the toy in the four year old kid’s grasp.  

Vali looked at him, then lowered is royal gaze back to the toy.

He had the Loki doll in his hand and he was beating the Hulk with it, flying them in mid air and making them fight each other while cooing and giving them affectionate dialogues in a language Tony didn’t understand.

Tony inclined his jaw and looked down at the baby food in his hand.

It couldn’t possibly be that bad, right?

Vali, who had been pleasantly engrossed in his game, started when the man began to splutter and dropped the bowl of Cereal he’d been trying to give the boy. His green eyes were wide as he watched Tony run to the sink to rise out his mouth, then dive to the fridge to take out a bottle of water to wash it down.

“Jesus Christ!” Tony stared at Vali “How the hell do you eat that sh…thing?”

Vali raised a brow at him and kept his mouth shut.

This was the strangest human he had ever encountered. He never looked at Vali nor did he touch him or acknowledge his presence. He acted as if Vali was something poisonous and avoided him completely.

Unless they were alone.

Then he would generally look over his shoulder or make sure the room as empty before he began to make faces at Vali and make him laugh. He would tickle him, throw him in the air to catch and use silly voices on him.

That made Vali like him a lot.

But then, should anyone walk in while Tony played, he would growl at them, call them irresponsible for leaving a child alone and hand Vali to them as if he burned before promptly leaving the room. However, he would always give the child an affectionate wave or a wink or a look over his shoulder before he left.

That confused Vali and made Tony more intriguing than any other of his uncle’s friends.

Right now, Odin had been feeding Vali the Cereal. Both of them had been in the kitchen, something Odin had learned about very quickly, with Odin sitting across on the chair while Vali sat cross-legged on the table. He had quietly eaten every bite his grandfather gave him, playing with his dolls and talking in Nordic.

Then from behind them, came the sudden sound of footsteps and the man with the glasses on his nose had arrived and told Odin he was needed immediately.

Vali didn’t know what happened next, but somehow, he had been stuck with Tony watching over him while all the others went to where his grandfather had run off to.

Tony had grumbled while they were within earshot before asking someone called Jarvis to keep an eye out for anyone who could see his soft side and coming over to Vali and calling him the cutest baby he’d ever seen.

Vali, unimpressed, went to his playing and refused to eat a bite of his meal until Tony made a face or made him laugh.

Those were the terms and neither was willing to bend.

“Okay…” Tony said, opening the fridge again “Maybe you don’t want that. Do you want something else to eat, Vali?”

Vali looked at him and shrugged “I do not know”

“Then who does?” Tony asked, crossing his arms

“Father”

A flash of something that may have been guilt or pain went over Tony’s features and he sighed, dropping his arms.

“Oh, kid”

Vali watched as the man closed in, his face looking -  expressive.

Something only Vali got to see.

“C’mere” Tony said, extending his arms.

Vali stood on the table somewhat gingerly as Tony approached and walked into the outstretched arms.

He didn’t miss Tony giving cautious glances around him as he picked Vali up, settling him on his hip and staring at his face.

“Now you listen here, kid” Tony told him, gently walking around the kitchen “I am risking a lot by carrying you around like this. possibly and most probably I run the risk of having Pepper walking in and getting ideas about how she’s about to be thirty and focused on her career while her bio clock is ticking away, understand?”

Vali shook his head “No”

Tony blinked “I see”

Vali watched, holding on to Tony’s shirt as the man spun and walked in the other direction.

“Okay, so here’s the thing” Tony said, looking Vali in the eye “You’re dad’s one tough old bird. He needs a whole freakin’ army to even put a dent in his armor, which by the way is so third century, or even get a finger laid on him. Do you know, it was six to one and we _still_ had to have Lady Luck come over and help us?”

“Who?” Vali asked, getting even more confused.

Tony sighed and went to sit in a chair, shifting Vali till the boy was sitting on his lap and facing him.

“Don’t worry about your father” Tony said, his face serious “he is going to make it through this, I swear. He is one of the toughest, strongest men I know and even though we have had our differences, even though he threw me out of a window, I won’t let anything happen to him”

Vali stared at him silently.

“I mean it, kid” Tony said, giving him a smile “it’s gonna take a hell of a lot to knock your daddy down, so don’t worry. Soon enough, you and him will be walking around doing God knows what as Mischief and Mischief Junior.”

He gently cuffed Vali on the jaw “So keep your chin up. He’ll wake up soon”

Vali watched him, green eyes blinking, before a slow smile crept on his face. Then before Tony knew it,

Vali put his arms around him in a hug and rubbed his tiny face in his shoulder.

Tony, who was stunned into immobility, sighed gently and hugged the child back.

There was no one around to see.

***

Thor sat stubbornly, resolutely and determinedly on his bed, refusing to budge even an inch as he sat watching the sun set over New York City.

It was a beautiful blend of blues and grey and purples that melded together like a painting one only got to see once and remember for the rest of their lives. But no matter how beautiful it was, the sunset was lost on Thor because he was focused on something else. He was focused on keeping his thoughts away from him brother and what he was feeling and going through at the moment.

It wasn’t that he was callous or cold – it was quite the opposite.

He couldn’t stand watching Loki like this. 

And it was only a miracle that all his friends and his father agreed with him when he wondered out loud about staying away from Loki. It was painful for him, these past two weeks, because there was really nothing to do but listen and wait to ignore.

Over the last week, the entire Avengers team had decided to leave Loki, be, becoming deaf to his cries and screams of distress.

They had helped, all of them, at the very beginning, when Loki had first woken from his attack. 

Stark had been almost set on fire, the good Captain had been thrown through the walls into the hallway opposite and no one else dared to come close to Loki after that.

All except for Bruce.

They knew the risk the doctor was taking, but for some reason, he didn’t transform nor did he take offence at the many insults Loki hurled at him before going to his corner and scream or cry.

He just calmly watched, waiting for Loki to cry himself to sleep before giving him the medicines he needed to finally get _some_ semblance of peace before the whole thing started again.

Thor was grateful.

He wasn’t showing it because he stayed locked in his own room, his own misery, but he was grateful. He was grateful because he had such good friends; ones he was convinced he didn’t deserve, and he was grateful of how they had accepted him for what he came here with.

Well, most of them.

Clint had yet to show his face here again.

After that last time Thor had yet to see the archer. He knew his disappearance had something to do with

Loki and that his disappearance had _everything_ to do with Lady Natasha’s current depression.

Thor sighed and rested his hands in his head.

He could still hear them.

Loki was at the other end of the hall and Thor could still hear his screaming.

The night Thor rescued Loki and brought him back, Odin had done whatever he could to put him in a comatose state so that his own magic could heal him, heal his ghastly wounds and leave him in a peaceful dream until he was ready to be woken.

But things had gone wrong.

Loki had woken far too early and had begun to scream in terror, trying to escape when others tried to help and letting loose large bouts of energy and magic until Odin had been forced to absorb Loki’s magic and keep him harmless.

This, coupled with memories of his attack had driven Loki over the edge.

The moment Odin had been done with him, Loki had run.

He had scampered away, not turning when Odin called to him and locked himself in the nearest room he could find. There he had stayed in his half healed state, crying and screaming at alternation and making all the Avengers feel helpless.

So utterly helpless, he was, Thor realized. The god of Thunder unable to protect his own brother because he himself was so damaged.

Yes, Thor wasn’t lying to himself anymore. He was damaged and in the most intimate way possible.

What Kaos inflicted on him was worse than killing him because he wished himself dead almost every day just so he wouldn’t have to wake from those memories, from those terrifying dreams and from the gut wrenching _fear_ he had inside his heart that another monster could come out from around the corner and do it to him all over.

He couldn’t sleep.

He stayed awake all night, staring at the skies and willing his eyes to keep open. On the few rare occasions when he _did_ manage to sleep out of sheer _exhaustion_ , Thor would wake up with a scream sealed behind tightly closed lips and his heart lodged in his throat.

Or he read.

It was the last thing anyone expected him to do and he knew had Loki been in the correct state of mind, he would have mocked him and joked about how small his brain was or how there were too many ‘big’ words for Thor to manage a simple read, but that was what he was doing.

Currently, he was reading a book called Song of Solomon.

It told a story about two friends that grew up as brothers and played and lived their lives by each other’s sides. But then one of them moves to a darker path while the other tries to bring him back. They part ways for a long time and they didn’t think of meeting again, thought each other dead. But then, one day they meet, one day all their resentment and differences surface after the first kills a beloved of the second.

Then they fight, friend against friend, brother turned to enemy. 

It was an interesting read and Thor found himself going through the book a second time, just to see that the similarities he found in it were just a figment of his imagination or not.

He’d been going through it, sitting on the armchair with a lamp on beside his head and utterly engrossed in the tale when he heard the screaming start.

After that, he’d given up.

His gaze had fallen on Mjolnir and he sighed.

Had he been as good a writer as the one whose book he read, he could decipher this mystery.

He’d found it lying beside Loki when he had saved him, when Loki had been sliced open, cleaved like a goat for all to see.

For a moment, Thor had thought it was a figment of his imagination, the conjuring of his mind after it went through horror and panic so extreme at seeing his beloved brother lying prone and dying on the cold floor of that abandoned hut.

He knew not who was responsible but he knew Stark had been angry with Fury, yelling at him over the phone, then in person when the Director came over.

He hadn’t known what had happened because Thor was too busy trying to keep Loki’s insides where they belonged.

He didn’t even know he’d taken Mjolnir with him until it poked his ribs after he awakened from his faint.

Then he’d thrown it in its current position and forgotten about it.

Until now.

Now he looked at it and felt the mystery uncoil within him anew.

He needed to know, if just to take his mind off Loki’s torment.

Perhaps he could try sleeping once more, Thor thought as he glanced at the bed behind him.      

He’d wake up in a little while and …

His thought was left incomplete when he heard Loki’s scream come to an abrupt halt. Then a few high pitched screamed, muffled through concrete and door came to him and Thor sighed.

This was all his fault.

Even as the shrill shrieks came to fade, Thor couldn’t ignore them.

It was like they were crawling in his mind and trying to slice his brain.

He had tried going to Loki only once.

It hadn’t ended well and left Thor lying awake all night, silent tears falling from his eyes as he recalled exactly what Loki had been crying about.

Thor had went to comfort him, knocking on the door to gain some sort of response. When Loki remained silent, Thor asked Jarvis to open the door for him.

Without a word, the computer had complied and Thor had walked in.

Loki was on the bed, sitting cross legged and staring at the wall. He was wearing an over sized ‘shirt’ and thick, soft trousers and tears left wet tears down his cheeks.

He hadn’t even turned his head when Thor had entered and it gave Thor a chance to see the extent of his injuries.

His hands, beautiful and slender were in casts and bandages, broken by the monster that attacked him.

His face was bruised, one eye black and bloodshot. His lip was broken and swollen and he knew that Loki’s clothes hid stitches the good doctor applied to keep his skin from falling apart.

Asgardians healed faster thanks to Iddun’s apples and their immortality. But here they didn’t have the apples so Loki had to heal on his own time and, without his magic, it was taking twice as long as it normally would. 

Thor had sighed, coming over to sit next his brother.

“Loki?”

Loki didn’t respond to him, but he blinked, something that not only slipped out a tick tears, but also showed Thor that he was at least coherent.

“Brother, please look at me, at least” Thor had pleaded, wanting to touch him but finding himself lacking strength to do so.

Loki had remained immobile.

Thor inhaled and exhaled lingeringly.

“Loki, what you have been through – it’s wrong” Thor told him, scooting closer when Loki didn’t flinch “It was unjust and you didn’t deserve it and …”

He sighed and gently touched Loki’s hand, daring himself to. When Loki didn’t move, Thor took it between his large hand and stroked his thumb over the back on his hand.

“I should have been there for you. I should have …”

“Is it true?”

Thor blinked when Loki whispered out of the blue, his gaze on the walls.

Thor frowned in confusion “Of course, I would do anything to …”

“No” Loki’s lips barely moved at the whimper “not that”

Thor moved his hand up till it held Loki’s wrist “Then what, Loki? Sleipnir is well enough, they just tranquilized him and Vali …”

“Mother”

Thor’s heart froze. His skin turned grey and his breathing – it just stopped.

His mouth hung open on a reply he couldn’t give, but he had to and his eyes were wide and helpless when Loki finally turned his agonized gaze to him.

It was _pleading_ Thor saw in Loki’s eyes. Loki was begging him to say that no, Loki was wrong.

And Thor couldn’t.

“Loki…”

Loki had gasped then, his whole face going paler than death and Thor …

Thor had fled.

Like the coward he was, he fled the room, his own tears blurring his vision and the anguished sob he heard behind him was attributed to his imagination.

Since then, Loki cried every night and everyday and everyone thought it was because of his injuries. But Thor knew better.

He knew he was the cause of this pain and as such, he was the only one who could understand and help.

But he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t go in there, not when he felt like a coward and another name he didn’t have the courage to give himself.

His hands tightened in the mattress when he heard another sound.

Not a scream, not a cry – something softer.

He groaned as he felt his resolve waver. He had to go, he just had to.

Past days had cracked the armor he wore and every sound Loki made was churning his gut. He wouldn’t be able to take it anymore.

Another soft sound and Thor was on his feet.

Before he really knew it, he’d opened his door and looked out.

Here, he could hear them clearly; the sobs Loki gave.

Never in his life had Thor seen his brother cry. He wished never to see it again after this.

Slowly, because he knew his courage would fade should he take a faster step, Thor went down the hallway.

He was glad there was no one around because he just couldn’t –  couldn’t -  face anyone after what he’d done and become.

He knew it was stupid, he’d probably end up hurting them both further, but right now he just couldn’t take it. He could do anything but hear those noises right now.

So he went forth with a mind to halt his brother’s strangled cries.

But when he reached the door, his hand hung over the knob because he knew it would locked from the inside. It had been that way for a long time and no one knew if Loki was eating or not. They knew he never rested, but if he was starving himself…

Thor sighed and raised a hand to knock on the door.

He froze a moment later when he realized his sigh had been heard.

Because the sobbing abruptly stopped.

Loki was going to curse him, he knew, harm him even in his weakened state because Thor would allow it. He would deserve it.

Thor heard Loki waiting, he could almost feel it and he lowered himself to the ground, trying to make as little noise as he could, and placed his ear on the small hole in the knob.

He heard Loki’s soft panting. Had his brother always sounded so frail?

His heart in his throat, Thor took a calming breath before whispering.

“Brother?”

There was no verbal reply, but the sudden jolting sounds of sheets made it clear that Loki had either shot up in bed or straightened abruptly.

Was he hiding his tears in pillows?

An image of a child Loki crying in his pillows because he didn’t want to appear weak to his brother came to Thor’s mind.

It was forced away when Thor heard more rustling and then soft, hesitant footsteps – Loki was bare foot – arrive at the door.

There was more rustling, then a small thud.

Thor was certain that Loki mirrored his position on the other side of the door.

“Loki, please” Thor whispered gently “let me in”

There was breathing; Thor could hear it, from the other side. Raspy breaths that would fade into the softest sobs.

“No”

It was a breath, not a word, but Thor understood.

He raised a hand and laid it flat against the door “Please?”

Loki was silent for so Long Thor felt his courage seep from him.

And then he heard the hiss of bandages on the door and the soft ‘click’ of the lock opening.

He didn’t barge in like he wanted to. Instead Thor remained on his knees, watching as the door opened a sliver and wide green eyes lifted to his own.

It was a miracle that Thor’s small smile was genuine.

“Loki” 

Loki blinked slowly as his eyes went from Thor’s eyes to his haggard face. His lips were blue and his beard looked like an animal. Even his blonde hair was lacking shine.

Loki swallowed audibly but remained silent. 

Slowly, as if facing a frightened animal, Thor slid his hand over the door and towards Loki, watching in case Loki thought it justified to slam his hand in the door.

But Loki didn’t move. He just watched as Thor’s hand came closer, his breath increasing slowly.

Then it touched his cheek and Loki closed his eyes, turning his head into the caress.

“Let me in?” Thor asked, wiping the thick tears that dampened Loki’s lashes.

Loki opened his eyes and looked at him before gently standing up and leaving the door open.

Not one to miss chances, Thor instantly stood and walked in, closing the door softly behind him and locking it.

The room smelled of heartbreak.

And pain.

It was dark so everything was colored in black and blue – like bruises.

But it was clean.

Not at all like a room one would expect to enter if the occupant hadn’t left it in more than a week. No clothes littered the floor, no sheets were dislodged, there were no smells but everything was just… sad.

As he walked in and got used to everything, Thor spotted Loki’s tattered armor hung neatly on the door of a wardrobe, glinting in the dim light.

He heard Loki move about up ahead but he didn’t approach.

Thor stood awkwardly, more so when he heard Loki move sheets and quilts around on the bed.

Thor cleared his throat.

“May …” he broke off and tried again “May I turn on the light?”

There was no reply, no sound, but a moment later, a bedside lamp was turned on, causing Thor to blink as his blue eyes adjusted.

When he opened them, he saw Loki lift a pillow off the bed and place it at the corner before he looked at Thor.

Loki was naked save for the thick shirt he wore that came up a few inches above his knees and Thor found himself looking away.

Not because of any decency, but because he saw a thick welt, healed over but still angry, travel from the inside of Loki’s thigh to the outside, curling around the limb like a snake.

Thor kept his gaze to the wall as he heard Loki get into the bed and only when he was sure that Loki was covered did Thor look back.

His eyes widened when he saw Loki asleep.

His mouth opened to call to his brother, but the serenity on Loki’s face, the lack of tears and the soft breathing was too tranquil for Thor to destroy.

He wasn’t that cruel.

But he was tired. Suddenly he was so tired he couldn’t stand any more.

So, without really thinking but knowing that this was going to be the only place he would eventually get peace, Thor walked over to where Loki had set the extra pillow and lifted it.

It was damp, so Thor had been right in assuming Loki cried in it.

Gently lifting the sheets so he could slide in between, Thor lay down next to Loki and closed his eyes.

Thor gave a sigh, one hand over his heart while the other was under the pillow, and that was all it took for him to sleep.

Loki didn’t wake up that night.

Neither did Thor.

***

When Thor _did_ wake, it was to the feeling of something cool and comforting.

He held it tightly, rubbing his cheek on it to cool his heated face. It smelled lovely, too, like the peppers that wafted from the kitchen after being freshly cut and crushed.

Then he heard deep, resonating breathing under his ear and the unmistakable sound of a heart beating.

And he realized it was Loki he held so closely, Loki’s chest was pillowed under his head, Loki’s breathing echoed in his ears and Loki’s heart that beat so calmly to lull him. 

He didn’t want to move. He knew he should, but he didn’t want to. Not when he was so peaceful and at ease that the very thought of moving away was enough to cause him pain.

He exhaled loudly through his nose and nuzzled closer to Loki, uncaring of how they looked because this seemed so _right_. The peace felt so right.

Loki snored.

And for the first time in – years, it seemed to Thor, he laughed.

Then he simply rested his head more firmly on Loki’s chest and closed his eyes. 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep, not so soon after waking, but he did. The exhaustion, both mental and physical proved strong and the temptation of Loki’s lullaby of snores and breathing was enough for him to fall back into slumber.

When he woke a second time, it was to the feeling of someone brushing hair off his forehead and face.

Soft fingers threaded through his hair, lifting them and flicking the ends before dropping them and continuing again.

Thor tried to remain as still as he could but Loki would always be sneaky and he knew the moment Thor woke.

“Why are you here?”

It was a whisper, without accusation or anger and Thor had no choice but to reply.

He swallowed loudly and held Loki tighter, as if something other than holding him close would make the young man vanish.

“I had to”

“You left me” Loki told him, still playing with his hair “When I needed you”

Thor bit his lip and managed to keep his guilt at bay.

“So did you”

Loki didn’t take offence, but the way he was lying, Thor felt him take a deep, sharp breath and felt his heart start to race.

“I see”

Thor sighed and rested his cheek firmly on Loki’s chest. Their argument lacked heat but that didn’t make it any less important.

“This wasn’t revenge, Loki” Thor told him.

“I know” Loki whispered, flicking at the ends of Thor’s hair “Your hair…”

Thor closed his eyes “What about it?”

“Reminds me of Mother”

Thor slowly opened his eyes.

And Loki took a shuddering breath, so close was he to losing control.

Thor moved then, he moved till he sat up, and without releasing Loki, he cradled him to his chest, tucking his head under his chin.

“I have you” Thor told him as Loki’s body began to shake with sobs “Calm down, brother, I have you”

And Loki, for the first time in his life, let Thor hold him like a child and used him to take the pain away.

They sat like that for a long time, with Thor holding Loki close to his heart and rubbing his back, while soothing him with nonsensical words.

Loki held to him like a lifeline because nothing else mattered right now, nothing but the heat and comfort Thor offered, since that was all he needed at the moment.

Eventually, they had to move.

Thor’s stomach grumbled loudly, letting them both know what they needed.

“What time is it?” Loki asked very softly.

Thor looked around for a clock and found one on the farthest wall “Past three at night. No one is awake, we can get food without anyone knowing”

Loki’s fingers tightened in Thor’s clothes as a response.

“I’ll go alone if you don’t want to, I promise I’ll be back”

He enunciated the vow by kissing the top of his brother’s head.

He’d done it a hundred times as children, but never did he have the effect he did now.

The scent was intoxicating, alluring and it went right into Thor’s blood, heating it up like nothing else could. It was the smell of spice and magic and sex.

And he wanted more.

Loki gave a gasp when Thor almost pushed him off and stood, keeping his back to the raven haired god.

“I’ll … uh” Thor cleared his throat “I’ll get us something”

He didn’t wait for Loki to reply before he softly turned and, which a grace Loki didn’t think he possessed, left the room and closed the door behind him with a soft thud.

***

_Okay, that was wrong_

Thor stood in the kitchen, working the microwave as he berated himself and tried to justify what he felt at the same time.

There was no denying it, not after that.

Not after he held Loki like that, smelled him like that and wanted to hold him even closer, to taste …

Thor growled low in his throat and glared at the microwave, cursing it as the wayward thought he was cutting off gently peeked out again.

Taste him.

Thor slammed the door of the microwave shut and jabbed at the buttons, trying to be careful and unleash his anger at the same time.

He jabbed a few more and a moment later, the beep sounded and the odd humming filled the kitchen that was his solitary refuge at this point.

This was wrong…

 _He_ was wrong.

Loki was his _brother_! His brother!

He couldn’t have feelings like these for him! He couldn’t allow himself to breathe in his scent or stare at him like he was something precious…no!

Wrong!

He thumped his fist on the counter, making the microwave jump and hum even louder.

Lightning and thunder erupted outside, making him feel only a degree calmer.

It also began to rain.

Thor used this as a distraction from his current thoughts.

A few days ago, he had realized he controlled not only rain and thunder, but the winds as well.

It became rather apparent that he needed to work on it, but sometimes, when he concentrated enough, he could manipulate gusts and bursts of air to his will.

It was going to take practice, as he was doing now, but he would have it perfected before long.

Like now, when he closed all other thoughts in his head and turned his eyes to the window, Thor could actually _see_ the twisting currents he manipulated, shine because of the droplets of rain trapped in them when he ignited a bolt of lightning up in the skies.

The microwave let loose a shrill sound and took his attention.

The winds and water droplets fell outside and thunder roared before lightning lit up everything in New York City.

Thor opened the door of the machine and put his hand in, hissing in pain and yanking it out when the plate of hot food burned his finger tips.

“Odin’s beard…” he muttered, putting his fingers in his mouth.

He took them out and waved his hands a couple of times before looking down at them.

Even in the dim light, he could make out the dark burns.

Thunder and lightning clashed outside before Thor had enough sense to take out the large ‘oven mitt’, they called it, and use that to place the food on a tray and carry the two hot plates back to Loki’s room.  
He didn’t recall making any noise, but the moment he reached the door, it was pulled open softly for him.

Nudging it open with his foot, Thor walked in and closed the door behind him.

It was better lit now and Loki wearing more clothes than earlier, covering up that ugly scar on him.

“I’m sorry it took so long” Thor told him as he placed the food on the table that was situated between two thick armchairs in the far corner of the room.

“It’s alright” Loki whispered and went to lock the door once more.

He looked like he was having trouble deciding whether he should stay in bed and eat or come over to the chair.

Thor saw the longing in his eyes and couldn’t stop the smirk that came across his lips.

“Why don’t you get under the covers, Loki?”

He wouldn’t call him brother – he couldn’t.

Nodding in gratitude, Loki wasted no time in sliding under the thick covers and making himself comfortable.

Once he was settled, Thor brought the tray of food over and sat opposite him.

Loki’s stomach rumbled, almost as loud as the thunder, and Thor held out his plate to him, wincing when it hurt his burns once more, then placed it on the bed to blow on his fingertips.

Loki frowned “Did you burn yourself?”

Thor furrowed his brow and shook his head before nodding to the food “Eat”

Loki lifted it off the bed, unconvinced, and balanced it on the very tips of his cool fingers.

“What is this?”

Thor looked at the rice and strange orange gravy with bits of chicken on it.

“I believe they called it Manchurian” Thor said “with rice”

Loki nodded but said nothing.

Until he realized that Thor had forgotten something crucial.

“Thor, you didn’t get forks”

Thor blinked and looked down and grimaced because not only had he been stupid, he now felt a blush creeping up his neck.

“I …” he sighed and made to get off the bed “I’ll get them”

A cool hand on his wrist stopped him and he looked back at Loki, eye brow raised.

“It’s okay” Loki told him “we can use our hands”

Thor stared at him.

Loki was the most meticulous eater in his acquaintance. The last time they had eaten with their hands was when they were toddlers and it usually ended up with food all over them.

Loki had _never_ used anything that made him messy and now…

And now, Thor realized with a burst of guilt, now he didn’t want to be alone.

So Thor nodded “Okay”

He came back on the bed and crossed his legs, gently prodding the food with his fingers to make sure it wouldn’t burn him again. He raised his eyes to Loki and saw he was doing pretty much the same thing.  
Then he lifted a small bite between his fingers and popped it into his mouth like a piece of fruit, green eyes shining with something other than sadness and tears. He gave Thor a genuine smile before going back to eating.

Thor, not matter how much he tired, couldn’t be meticulous. He was a warriors, lifted kegs of ale and legs of roast as if it was nothing. But now, the very thought of eating with his hands was enough his send him swooning.

He told himself it was that _thought_ and not the highly erotic way Loki licked and sucked on his fingers.

He focused on his food after that, eating with as much grace as he could muster.

He was glad – no, he sent prayers of thanks to the fates – when Loki was finally done.

Then, as if to tease him, Loki slid his finger on the plate, licking off the access gravy and put it between his lips and sighing.

Thor, who was already having trouble with eating, stopped – just stopped because it had just become impossible for him to swallow. Gently, he placed the plate of food aside and scooted off the bed.

“Will you eat that?”

Thor had stood with the intention to take the food away but paused now that he saw Loki was probably still hungry.

“No, I think I am quite done” Thor lifted the plate “Do you…?”

Loki nodded and held out a hand.

Thor handed him the food and spun on his heel to leave. He didn’t think he could handle watching him eat like that again.

He busied himself in picking up the empty plate and carrying it to the table and – 

And that was it.

Thor realized there was no real reason for him to leave Loki.

“Um…”

Loki, who had two fingers between his lips, looked up at him with those damned _eyes_.

“I’ll just…”

“You won’t stay?”

Thor stared at him, at his brother who looked so beautiful, so utterly _broken_ that Thor wanted nothing more than to go over and hold him.

Among other things.

He let out a frustrated growl and startled Loki more than anything could have. Thor could already see the small, ghost of happiness around him wan.

And that steeled his resolve more than anything.

“Of course I’ll stay” Thor told him “I just wish to get something, then I shall be back, I promise”

Loki nodded and went back to eating and gods damn him Thor couldn’t look away.

***

Tony was having his coffee when the first of his guests arrived.

Odin was many things – and almost all of them intimidating.

Tony actually found himself sitting up straight and brushing a hand through his hair when the god king arrived. He was wearing one of the clothes Tony had bought for him and looked every freaking bit the king he was.

His hair was brushed back, beard trimmed and neat. His powerful, muscled form spoke volumes of his strength and Tony would have believed that he was the ultimate force to reckon with had it not been for one small factor.

Vali chuckled when Odin used the hands that held him on his shoulders to tickle him.

“Grandfather!” Vali giggled, squirming “Stop!”

His high pitched laughing melded with Odin’s deep rumble of laughter and made Tony’s lips quirk.

“Good morning, son of Stark” Odin said as he lifted his grandchild off his shoulders and placed him on the table.

“Morning” Tony said, then added “Your Majesty”

Odin’s lips curved into a smile as he watched the mortal. It sounded strange to even him, this man calling him Majesty.

It was unnatural for someone so arrogant.

“You want coffee?” Tony raised his mug to the man.

“Aye” Odin said, then stood as Tony did “But remain seated, Son, I can manage fine on my own. Have you had breakfast?”

“Uh…”

Tony had stopped thinking because if he wasn’t mistaken … Odin had just offered to make him breakfast.

“I am fine with this” Tony said politely, lifting his mug to show Odin.

Odin made a disgusted noise “Don’t tell me a man of your years is stupid enough to think a glass of horse piss is enough to satisfy you”

Tony blinked at the multiple insults to not only his mentality and age, but to his perfectly delicious coffee that was probably the best in the world!

He made a face and placed his mug aside, suddenly disgusted because ‘horse piss’ just made the whole thing repulsive.

“I …”

 _If I may, your Majesty_ Jarvis spoke from above _Mr. Stark refuses more nourishment than he accepts, it is not healthy at all_

Tony slit his gaze “Jarvis…”

_Might I recommend French omelets? He is rather fond of them_

“Alright…” Tony chuckled in warning “That’s enough out of you, machine I can easily disassemble.”

Jarvis gave a scoff and politely went silent.

“What are these French omelets he speaks of?” Odin asked as he walked to the fridge and opened it.

“Oh, nothing he’s just…”

Tony broke off when Odin leveled a warning glare at him.

It was fatherly, hard and warned him that he wouldn’t take nonsense from him. Tony would be lying if he wasn’t intimidated.

Suddenly, Tony felt like a child.

“It’s an egg, beaten and bubbled, spiced with mushrooms, cheese, onions, garlic, green pepper, salt, pepper, olives and in some cases bacon” Tony found himself saying “people eat it with toast or with croissants and different kinds of bread but sometimes a knife and fork is enough.”

Odin smiled, that glare gone “How do you like them?”

Tony bit his lip “I …”

Odin turned back to him.

“Everything without the olives” he replied “Your Majesty”

Odin smiled and gathered the needed things.

Tony ignored Vali’s giggling from behind him.

***

Natasha and Pepper had a sleep over of all things.

There was nothing much to do and with her night off and more enemies than friends, Natasha had asked Pepper out for a few drinks.

It ended with the both of them buying an Xbox and playing Halo all night before laughing their heads off like silly girls and falling asleep on the bed and mattress Pepper had in her room.

It was the most fun they had in years and it took Natasha’s mind off her Clint problem.

The man had yet to make an appearance. 

He called her often enough, they met and went out but he didn’t come over to Stark’s towers.

It would be okay if Natasha hadn’t been living here for as long as she was needed to.

What with Loki’s attack and Stark’s  temper tantrum with Fury and the rest, calling them on their lack of discipline, their arrogance and the absolute disregard they had for morals and making _Fury_ , of all people, feel guilty and reveal to them the one thing he didn’t think he could ever confess.

He was under observation; a scrutiny which was a reward for siding with Thor and refusing to give the tesseract to SHIELD when he’d been asked to.

Apparently, the Council didn’t agree with his decision to save the world and condemned him on it. He wasn’t fired, they couldn’t risk that, but he was in trouble.

It was going to be a trial for him, Natasha knew and she forced herself not to think of it at the moment.

She was still a little stunned at the fact that Fury allowed Loki to be cleaved in half.

SHIELD were spies, not sadists.

“So” Pepper said, suddenly taking her out of her thoughts “What do you want for breakfast?”

Natasha shrugged “Does tequila qualify as breakfast?”

Pepper giggled “Even after last night? You have to be joking, surely.”

They reached the kitchen door and pushed it open.

“Pep, the one thing I never joke about is …”

The rest of her sentence was drowned by the unbelievably _loud_ gasp Pepper took as she stared ahead, a hand on her mouth.

Tony was sitting across from Vali at the kitchen table, slouched over his plate of omelets and bacon as he prodded them with a fork. Vali was busy forking up cut pieces of pancake and Odin was sitting between the two, enjoying his own plate of pancakes and omelets.

“Oh my God…” Pepper breathed.

Tony stared at them in horror “Oh shit…”

“Tony, what are you …?” Natasha began.

“Nothing that concerns you” Tony snapped.

“Anthony!” Odin scolded “ _Never_ raise your voice to a woman! And sit up straight, you look like a troll with the manners you display”

Natasha had to bite her lip to smother her laughter while Pepper was more discreet, though she occasionally let loose soft whines that proved she was about to burst out laughing, when Tony immediately straightened his back and went back to having _breakfast,_ rather than a mug of coffee.

“Greetings of the morn, ladies” Odin smiled at them “Have you come to breakfast with us?”

Natasha grabbed Pepper’s arm and his her face in her bicep, hoping Odin will take it as a sign of modesty and not the ill attempt it was at controlling her humor. She felt Pepper tense as he controlled more laughter.

“Actually” Pepper said calmly “We have already, broken fast…”

Natasha snorted.

“And should just … leave” Pepper chuckled before spinning around and dragging Natasha with her.

Once outside, they cackled so loudly, Tony felt his humiliation return with a vengeance. Natasha couldn’t keep standing and sunk to the floor, taking Pepper with her as she laughed so hard, tears formed in her eyes. Pepper, graceful Pepper, leaned against her, covering her eyes as she gasped for breath, laughing at the image of Tony being lectured and scolded like a high school boy.

“Oh my God…” Pepper gasped after a while “I think I’m going to pee!”

That only made Natasha laugh harder and fail to control it.

“I don’t think …” Natasha managed “I can ever forget that”

So they kept laughing and Tony kept flushing a deeper shade of red at the badly concealed mirth that came through the door.

He was _never_ having breakfast again!

***

When Loki woke, it was because he was pressed to something very warm and inviting. He burrowed closer instinctively, feeling it push away his ice cold sorrow and drape him in the warmth he craved. He sighed, keeping his eyes closed and enjoyed the sensation.

So when the loud, soul shattering snore erupted from above like the roof was caving in, Loki was rudely awakened.

He started, eyes flying open before his lips tightened in annoyance and he realized he’d almost hidden himself in Thor’s back.

Groaning, when Thor unleashed another mighty snore, this one loud enough to be mistaken as all Nine Realms breaking, Loki pulled back and turned to the other side, lifting a pillow and placing it over his head.

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard the smallest of sounds.

It could have been mistaken for his imagination, then Loki thought it was his own sobbing but when it came a second time, Loki froze.

He pushed the pillow off and sat up, looking at Thor.

The man was sleeping, clearly, but it wasn’t peaceful.

Thor kicked and whimpered, his face furrowed and troubled as he was caught in his nightmare.

A nightmare Loki could have sworn he charmed him against.

Slowly, because he remembered what happened last time, Loki placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder.

“Thor?” he said “Wake up, it’s alright”

Thor gave a kick, pushing the blanket off before pleading. He was begging them not to continue, Loki realized as his heart clenched.

“Thor” he shook him harder and when that didn’t work, rougher still “Thor, that’s enough, wake up!”

Thor bolted upright, ready to run at a moment’s notice.

But Loki was ready.

Because the moment Thor sat up, Loki put his arms around his broad shoulders and held him. And Thor went into those open, ready arms without a moment’s hesitation.

He buried his face in the crook of Loki’s neck and held him tight, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt Loki’s gentle hand behind his head.

“You were not there” Thor whispered “I couldn’t …”

“Hush” Loki shushed him gently, holding him close and wishing his magic was with him so that he could at least heal his brother “You’re safe here with me, Thor. I won’t let anyone harm you”

Thor, brave warrior Thor, heaved a heavy sob that wracked his entire body “They forced …”

“I know” Loki said, then in a gesture he’d forgotten he still had the ability to do, he craned his neck and kissed Thor’s temple “I know, Thor, I know”

“They …” Thor finally let his shameful tears fall and it seemed they came from his very heart “Loki, they …”

“Hush, darling” Loki soothed him “It’s over and in the past. Nothing more than bad dreams”   

But Thor didn’t stop weeping. He couldn’t because it was too much.

And Loki held him through the entire storm. It rained outside, he knew, but it mattered naught. Thor needed this.

***

Eventually the storm and tears subsided and Thor felt calmer.

Loki still held him tightly, letting him soak the front of his shirt for as long as he needed. He stroked Thor’s back and hair and kept muttering soothing nonsense to him. He called him brave and noble and all the words he previously used as insults and now turned into endearments.

Thor took a deep breath and very reluctantly got out of Loki’s calming embrace and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand.

“I’m sorry” he said hoarsely “I didn’t mean to …”

“Be quiet, Thor” Loki said, pushing back the hair Thor had trapped under his cheek as he sobbed and consequently dampened “You needed it, don’t apologize”

Thor lowered his gaze, unable to look at that intelligent gaze.

“Thor?”

The god of thunder looked up, feeling like a child “Aye?”

“Do you resent me, still?” Loki asked “For what I did – for what I indirectly allowed to happen to you?”

Thor watched him, the impassivity of his face and the pleading in his eyes he couldn’t hide. So there was only one answer.

“No” Thor whispered “I don’t”

Loki’s entire visage seemed to relax before he realized something a moment later. His eyes became almost stricken as the thought settled, the unsaid words that hung between them becoming visible to the Trickster.

“You don’t forgive me?” Loki asked very softly “Do you?”

Slowly, Thor lifted his gaze to Loki’s green eyes and waited a moment before speaking.

“I never thought I could have felt this much pain, Loki” Thor told him “and knowing you could have prevented it but didn’t, for reasons I _do_ understand, makes it hard for me to”

Loki swallowed loudly and nodded, lowering his gaze “I see”

“I do not hold it against you” Thor told him “nor do I think any less of you. But I need time before I can forgive you completely.”

“I …”

“I know why you did it” Thor gently reached out and tipped Loki’s chin up “I just need…”

“Time” Loki said almost bitterly “I know. You said that”

Smirking lightly, Thor leaned over and planted a kiss on Loki’s forehead.

Loki gave an annoyed growl but didn’t pull away.

Thor didn’t notice Loki’s hands curled tightly in his lap in an attempt to keep them off Thor.

Because Loki knew it was wrong.

They were brothers.

He shouldn’t feel this for him – for his own _brother_.

But as the moment drew on, Loki found it harder and harder to convince himself that all he wanted from

Thor was comfort.

***

“This one” Vali tapped one of the hands Steve held out and clapped in glee when the chocolate kiss emerged from Steve’s uncurled palm “Thank you!”

Steve laughed as the boy promptly unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth.

It was just past afternoon and with his usual babysitter hiding from Odin, Vali had Steve to play with.

Natasha had gone out to meet with Clint while Pepper had a meeting to attend in Tony’s stead. That left Bruce and Steve.

And since Bruce knew Loki would flip if he let himself near his precious child, Steve was the logical choice.

Odin, who had used far too much magic to bring Loki back _and_ heal him before he bonded Loki’s powers, was taking a well deserved nap in his taken rooms and left the child with Steve.

Apparently he was trusted more than Stark, who Odin was already fixing up into a presentable human being.

Steve had just placed two chocolate pieces in his hands to show them to Vali when the door open and said presentable human being emerged.

“Hey” Tony greeted, but his eyes darted here and there nervously.

Steve chuckled “Don’t worry, Odin’s taking a nap”

Tony visibly relaxed and dropped the straight backed posture Odin forced him to keep “Thank God. Christ, that man is …”

Steve cleared his throat and gestured to Vali. Tony grimaced and walked over.

“So what are you doing?” he asked “finally found a game to suit your mental age?”

Steve rolled his eyes “If you don’t have something nice to say, then keep silent, Stark”

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes “Whatever you say, Thumper”

Vali gave him a frown “Stark, join us”

“Oh please” Tony said “The day I join you is the day I start pooping metal bolts”

Vali raised a brow, then lifted a chocolate kiss “Here”

Steve smirked as Tony’s face went – for lack of a better word – googly eyed.

The billionaire reached down for the candy and Vali popped it into his mouth and grinned at the man.

Steve laughed as Tony gaped.

“Why you little!”

Vali screeched and ran as Tony Stark, billionaire, genius and arrogant ass of the century, chased him all around the living room like a parent did to his own child.

Steve fought the urge to laugh and take pictures at the same time.

He’d just taken out his phone when the doors behind him slid open.

Steve didn’t turn to see who it was because his eyes were focused on the abrupt halt Tony gave before he straightened, his eyes looking – worried – as he stared at the new comer.

“Father!” Vali screamed in joy and ran forward.

Steve tensed, ready for an attack as he turned his torso to look behind him.

Loki was dressed in black and looking so imposing that Steve felt a chill crawl up his spine. He stood slowly, wondering whether to attack or defend.

He needn’t have bothered because Loki wasn’t even looking at him.

The Trickster was falling to his knees on the floor as his child ran into his arms. He embraced him tightly, hugging his son to his chest and closing his eyes in gratitude.

“Father, you are well again!” Vali let out a delighted screech and Loki held on tighter.

“Aye, child, I am” Loki pulled back and kissed his son’s forehead “How have you been?”

“Stark taught me new words!” the boy announced.

Steve saw Tony’s eyes go wide but before he could stop the boy, Vali recited the words he’d been taught unconsciously.

“Shit, bastard and fuck” Vali grinned at his father.

Steve put a hand over his mouth and gave Tony a wide eyed glare.

Tony, in turn, was looking for exits.

Loki stood slowly, menacingly, his glare leveled at Tony “You dared to …”

“Brother!”

Steve saw the _relief_ in Tony’s face as Thor suddenly grabbed Loki from behind, holding him in a tight embrace.

“Uncle Thor!” Vali latched on to Thor and his father’s legs.

“Thor, let me go, I have a mortal to fling out of a window!” Loki snapped

“Later, brother” Thor rubbed his face between Loki’s shoulder blades.

“Thor…” Loki growled, glaring at his brother over his shoulder “Let go”

Steve walked over to Tony, who had gone to the nearest exit startlingly quickly “What _is_ he doing?”

Tony smirked “He’s force hugging him. I know a guy who does it to his cat. Calms her right up when she panics”

“You know a person who does that to his cat?”

“Yeah” Tony said, eyeing Loki and waiting for his escape “Met him on the internet. Really cool guy plays Assassin’s Creed and the games I wish I could play but lack the proper time and motivation. ”

Steve stared

“Hey” Tony said, affronted “I have a life outside my super hero alter ego. Unlike you who spends his time ‘fighting crime’ like he’s Batman”

Steve blinked “You stopped making sense a while ago, Stark”

Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

But at that moment, Loki unleashed himself.

“Bye” Tony called and ran past Steve and to his nearest exit.

Steve sighed and moved forward, trying to use Vali to dampen Loki’s anger.

***

It was late at night when Thor heard the knock on his door.

Frowning, because everyone was sleeping, he went to open the door and found Loki standing there, a concentrated look on his face.

“Loki, are you …?”

“You have Mjolnir?” Loki asked as he walked in uninvited.

“Yes” Thor closed the door and turned “Why?”

“Because you will need it”

Thor frowned “What ever for?”

“Magic”

Thor stared “Huh?”

Loki gave him a good glare “We can’t do this the way we have already done. Those monsters are too powerful for us and this is the only way to get what we want”

Thor shook his head, confused “Brother, you are not making sense”

Loki sighed and looked him right in the eye.

“It’s simple, Thor” he spoke “This has turned into something else other than a rescue of Asgard. It is no longer about our kingdom or our people or even us. What they stole matters naught. This has become personal – I just made it personal.”

Thor felt a chill crawl up his spine “What are you talking about, Loki?”

Loki’s smile was like a thin, deadly blade.

“Revenge”


	12. Cherishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and Mistakes

There was rage in those eyes as he stood, battered and bruised. His armor was broken, _shredded_ like rags, his once beautiful skin burnt and blistering. His helm gone. But he could walk.

And as long as he could, there was nothing stopping him from getting to Thor and Loki.

He lifted one broken foot, placed it before the other and focused on his goal as he walked the drab

Midgard earth.

***

It was Vali that woke him that morning, not his nightmare.

Thor had been dozing, half within and half outside of his memories, of how he’d been held down and violated so brutally, when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

He’d woken instantly, shot up straight, gasping for breath and panting in fear. His blue eyes were wide and not exactly sane so it was only natural that Vali jump back, a small hand over his heart.

“Uncle?”

That voice proved to be his savior.

Thor turned to the small child by his side and felt his fear and paranoia wan. He was safe, otherwise the boy wouldn’t be here.

So, as recompense for scaring him, Thor faked an exaggerated gasp, hand extended in the air, the other at his throat and fell back in bed. His head was turned away and his tongue hung out as if he was dead.

Vali laughed “Uncle, what are doing?”

“You…” Thor gasped “frightened the life out of me”

Giggling, Vali climbed up on the bed and placed his hands on Thor’s side to look at his face “No, I didn’t”

“Yes” Thor argued “You did”

“Then how are you talking?” the boy asked, simply.

Far too intelligent for his own good. Just like his father.

Thor told himself that the warmth that went through him was brotherly – nothing else.

Lately he had been feeling far too _un-brother like_ moments with Loki. It was nothing too shocking; just a touch, a lingered gaze, a step too close or an inhale that could prove lethal. But it was enough – for now.

And Thor wasn’t the one who did it.

Loki’s eyes had changed, they glittered with something other than mischief, other than chaos. Thor refused to put a name to it and he refused to call Loki’s actions anything other than brotherly.

They had been through so much so it was only natural that they look to each other for comfort, right?

Or perhaps Thor was imagining it all.

“Uncle?” the boy prompted, waiting for is reply.

Thor chuckled “Yes, child?”

“What are you thinking of?” Vali slowly lowered himself so that he crossed his arms over Thor’s chest and laid his chin on them, eyes watching.

“Well” Thor pretended to think as he laid a hand behind his head and used the other to play with the sheets “There is this boy that keeps waking me up and I am thinking about the appropriate punishment”

Vali giggled “Really? Who is it?”

A smile spread over Thor’s lips and he looked at Vali “Guess”

Vali laughed loudly and crawled back to escape. But Thor sat up and grabbed him, making him scream in laughter as Thor pulled him back and began to tickle him.

“I have you, Naughty Gremlin!” Thor growled as Vali kicked and screeched “Beg for mercy!”

“Mercy!” Vali wheezed, kicking and laughing as Thor tormented him. He gasped as Thor stopped and looked back to see Thor rubbing his beard in contemplation.

“I do not feel merciful”

A moment later, addictive childish giggling erupted from Thor’s taken room and floated down the hallway into the kitchen.

Tony and Bruce both looked up from their coffee and smirked.

“You’re kid is awake” Bruce spoke.

Tony raised a brow “My kid?”

Bruce shrugged and went back to his mug and newspaper “Might as well be”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about” Tony said firmly.

“Jarvis?” Bruce prompted.

Immediately, two holographic screens lowered from the ceiling and played various clips of Tony playing with Vali, feeding Vali, falling to the ground under Vali’s attack, tickling Vali, making faces at Vali, running around with Vali, lifting Vali on his shoulders, running from Loki when he caught him with Vali, hiding behind Vali while Loki tried to throw him out of the window, laughing when Vali ordered Loki away…

“Your point?” Tony droned.

Bruce chuckled “Admit it, Tony. You have a real …”

“Finish that sentence and I will tell Loki what you let Vali near yesterday”

“Delete these images, Jarvis” Bruce ordered.

There was a sigh from above, then a chuckle when Tony discreetly shook his head.

_As you wish, Sir_

“Thank you, Jarvis” Tony muttered and went back to his drink.

He wanted to finish and run because lately, Odin had been on his case like a god possessed. He had taken it as his personal mission to turn Tony into another prince; he made him sit straight, eat with a knife and fork, made him use  ‘proper’ English, taught him to _dance_ of all things!

Tony was going to go insane, he knew.

This was why Tony was all but inhaling his scalding coffee at this moment. He would have taken it to his lab and hidden there because everyone knew it was off limits.

But Odin had no qualms about barging in there with a tray of food. Proper breakfast, he said, nourishment.

The only reprieve Tony got was when Odin was busy with Loki.

No one knew what they did, but for an hour or so every day, Father and son spent time amongst themselves. They used magic to hide themselves from prying eyes and stayed hidden till they wanted to be seen.

When they asked Thor, he simply shrugged and moved on, his own thoughts heavy in his head.

It didn’t help Tony’s wonderings about how long he would have to leave his home open to guests and closed to anyone from SHIELD.

So far, his cameras and different security programs had managed to keep SHIELD at bay. But he knew it was only a matter of time before they found a loophole in Tony’s statement of ‘I don’t work for you’ and decide to break the rule he set down of invading his private property.

He got an earful almost every day from Fury and Tony always used the same taunt.

Fury didn’t know that Stone had been killed and a replacement ordered right under his nose. How was

Tony supposed to believe anything he said?

Fury didn’t have anything to say to that and Tony always learned new profanities from the man.

“Tony?”

Tony was taken out of his reverie by Bruce’s call.

“What?”

Bruce nodded to the door, a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Anthony Son”

Tony’s eyes widened in horror then slit at Bruce.

“Why do I even keep you here?” he rasped.

Bruce shrugged and stood “Good morning, All Father. Had a pleasant night?”

“As pleasant as I can have it at the moment” Odin walked in, dressed in elegance and grace as he went to the refrigerator “Have we any eggs?”

“Many” Bruce smiled at him, trying to keep him humor down “Help yourself”

He ignored the baleful look Tony gave him and went to the door.

“Say, Bruce Son” Odin said as he straightened “I see you had naught but that dreaded drink Anthony has. Surely that is not enough”

Bruce’s smile faded and pasted itself on Tony’s face.

“Absolutely not” Tony replied “In fact I recall him missing dinner last night”

Bruce stared at the billionaire “Tony …”

“That won’t do” Odin said, going back in for more eggs “Sit and I shall make …”

“Oh no, that is not necessary, Sir” Bruce said politely “I have – “

“Sit”

Tony barked in laughter as Bruce was pulled by an invisible force and slammed into his seat, turning him towards the table opposite Tony.

His face was stunned.

Tony grinned at him and winked “Don’t disobey the All Father”

Bruce was half horrified and half dismayed as Odin’s spell kept him in his seat.

So they sat as Odin worked. The god had long since mastered the art of cooking and made a breakfast capable of putting many professional chefs to shame. And though Tony would _never_ admit it, he loved Odin’s cooking.

He watched, with the air of someone long since resigned to his fate, when Bruce slowly got out of his chair and slid to the side of the table, intending to make his escape.

He made it _just_ past that corner before Odin cleared his throat without turning back. Bruce stopped, looked at Odin, then at Tony.

Tony shook his head at him helpfully.

Bruce’s mouth tightened and he went back to his chair.

He could submit just once.

***

Natasha walked in and immediately began to laugh.

Tony wasn’t a surprise anymore. But Bruce’s lost look and pleading eyes were enough for her to make her double over in a fit of giggles.

More so when she saw Steve standing with Odin, apron around his slim waist as he poached eggs while Odin brewed something that smelled heavenly.

“Good morning”

“Morning”

“Mornin’ Miss Romanov”

“Greetings, Lady Natasha”

She smiled at Odin before giving both Bruce and Tony a glance to show them how amused she was.

Both glared at her. Only one took his vengeance.

“Natasha skips her breakfast daily, your Majesty”

Natasha gave Tony a look of utter disbelief as Odin turned.

But Odin merely chuckled “Who am I to judge a young woman so harshly? Leave her be, Anthony Son and sit up straight before I strap your back to a pole”

Natasha laughed loudly when Tony obeyed and looked at Odin, who winked at her before she went to get herself some cereal and milk.

Tony glared at her, promising another revenge for her mirth and was about to say something but Odin placed his breakfast before him, then gave Bruce his. Then he sat in the seat at the head of the table and placed his own breakfast before him.

“Do dig in” he said before he sliced into his bacon “Back straight, Anthony Son”

Tony fixed his posture and cut forth into his eggs and toast.

Bruce also sat up straight and used far more decorum than he had ever done before as he started to eat.

A pleasant chat began and Steve joined in, making Odin praise him for his nutritious breakfast and earning death glares from both Bruce and Tony. If it made his breakfast sweeter, he didn’t mind at all.

They were halfway through when Thor arrived; neighing and galloping like a horse with Vali on his shoulders.

“Faster, horse, faster!” Vali commanded, holding on tighter to Thor’s hair. He laughed loudly when Thor obliged and ran through the kitchen.

“Thor” Odin began in a warning tone “be careful, son, you could hurt the boy”

“Not at all, Father” Thor said, thought he stopped and came over, gaining a dismayed cry from Vali “I have hoisted things far heavier than this little midget on my shoulders”

Vali laughed as Thor lifted him off his shoulders and placed him on a seat next to Tony “I am not a midget!”

“Yes you are” Thor told him and extended a hand high above his head “See? You can’t even touch my arm even though you are standing on a chair”

Vali grunted as he stood and jumped up, trying to touch his uncle’s hand.

“Thor” Odin began in warning again.

Thor sighed and relented, looking down into Vali’s face and grimacing. Vali rolled his eyes at him before turning around and settling himself on the seat.

He turned to Tony “Greetings, Stark”

“Hey, Kiddo” Tony raised a hand for a high five. 

Vali complied and sat back “What’s for breakfast, Grandfather?”

“Anything you want, child” Odin said “Your Uncle shall make it for you”

Thor, who was looking into a box of Pop tarts, looked up “What?”

“The boy needs a proper breakfast” Odin told Thor “Make it for him”

“What is it with Odin and breakfast?” Bruce whispered to Steve.

“Just breakfast?” Tony scoffed “Try lunch and dinner. He’s been feeding me like a…”

“Anthony Son, focus on your meal”

Tony’s lips tightened and went back to his meal, jabbing at it with a fork and shoving it in his mouth.

Thor, meanwhile, was looking for eggs “What do you wish for, Vali?”

“I think my son can do better than your cooking even on this drab planet, Thor”

There seemed a tension had taken them all when Loki came in. It was usual, even though the past few days had been anything but hostile, because somehow the Avengers were still unable to resist going for their weapons when their former, world dominating enemy stood before them.

Almost all of them.

“Hey, Rock!” Tony grinned, waving a fork at Loki

Loki rolled his eyes and felt irritation hum into his magic as he walked in. He looked regal in his dressing; black trousers and simple white shirt as he waltzed over, nudging his brother aside.

“Move, Thor” he said and grabbed a plate, waving his long, slender hand over it and conjuring a perfect, magazine worthy pile of waffles for his child. He walked over and placed them before Vali along with a conjured glass of milk and utensils.

“There, dearest heart” Loki whispered as he leaned down and kissed the top of his son’s head “Enjoy”

“Thank you, Father” Vali grinned and dug into his breakfast.

“Wow” Natasha said, hand resting on the table “Of all the things I imagined you doing, I never thought you would be a father”

Loki scoffed and went to lean against the counter farthest from everyone but closest to Vali “And of all the things I imagined, seeing you alive while I am in the room was farthest from my mind”

“Loki” Thor warned and went to put his tarts in the microwave.

“Hey!” Tony cried indignantly, pointing to Thor “Why do we get a healthy breakfast while he has those?”

It was like he was telling on Thor to Odin.

Loki scoffed in irritation again “Idiot. Can you not understand that _you_ have a hearty breakfast _because_ Thor has that atrocious pile of gruel?”

Odin gave Loki a reprimanding glare before turning to Tony “Thor has always been rather stubborn”

“And Loki?” Tony countered

“He’s just obstinate”

“How is this fair!?” Tony asked like an affronted child.

“Oh, my gods” Loki muttered, turning to Thor “How long have you to gorge yourself on that before we can practice?”

“If you are so irritated, eat something” Thor said simply, smiling at Loki.

Loki raised a brow at him and pushed himself off the counter.

“Vali”

The boy looked up.

“Stay here, child” Loki said as he walked to the kitchen door “I shall be back in an hour. Send me a sign of you need me and I shall be there in an instant”

“I will, Father” Vali waved at Loki, smiling when Loki waved his fingers at him then watched his father go.

“What did he mean about sending him a sign?” Tony asked, pushing his empty plate away for Odin’s inspection “It is like some strange Jedi voodoo you have on Asgard?”

Thor and Odin stared. Vali blinked.

Bruce sighed “God, Tony.”

The scientist turned to the Aesir “What he means to ask you is if you can communicate with each other in unique ways”

“Ah” Odin said “No, we can’t. I mean Loki and I can’t, neither can Vali and I. It’s blood magic, working only on someone you share blood with. I can communicate with Thor and him with me. I also communicated with –“

It was like someone had dropped an aura of sorrow on the three royals.

They all knew what Odin had been about to say – and it managed to break their hearts.

Thor’s tarts were done but he wasn’t paying attention. Instead the beep prompted him to push off and leave the kitchen without a glance back.

Vali looked after his uncle then turned his gaze to Odin.

“Come here, boy” Odin held out his hands and Tony scraped his chair aside to let Vali pass easily. 

Vali was pulled into Odin’s lap where the man kissed him on the head “Fret not, child. He just misses his mother”

Vali hummed “I know. Father misses her, too. Sometimes I hear him cry for her.”

Odin looked up at the Avengers and they lowered their gazes. There was disbelief on their faces that Odin didn’t need to see.

“Well” Odin kissed Vali’s forehead again “only the strongest cry, my son. Don’t forget that”

“I won’t” Vali said before he looked up “May I go, now?”

“Go where?” Odin asked “Running from your Grandfather?”

“No” the boy said, the squirmed and giggled when Odin began to tickle him.

He relented far sooner than Thor had and looked at Tony.

“Anthony Son, would you mind caring for the boy while I …”

“Actually” Tony stood, pushing the chair in and backing away “I have a few things that I need to take care of. Steve’s free”

Then he turned around and retreated; no one needed to know he _liked_ playing with Vali.

Odin sighed and shook his head then turned to Steve “Son?”

“I would love to” Steve stood and held his hands out for the boy. When Odin passed him over, Steve placed him in his lap “Hey, Kid”

Vali grinned at him “Can we play that game again?”

“Which one, sweetie?” Natasha asked, wiping Vali’s mouth with a napkin.

As an answer, Vali held out his hands, palm upwards, and fisted them.

“Oh that…” Bruce chuckled.

Then they all went into shock when Vali opened his hands and a chocolate kiss sat in each.

Natasha blinked “Hey, you mind if we all play?”

They didn’t notice Odin leave.

***

It was dark in this part of the world and the tunnels smelled damp and disgusting. If Loki concentrated enough, he was sure he could smell death in here.

And he wouldn’t be surprised if he found a few corpses here and there, littered about by the occupant he was visiting.

A shrill sound erupted from one end of the tunnel and Loki stopped, green eyes alert and watching for movement.

When nothing happened for a good thirty seconds, he started walking again. Something squelched under his foot but he ignored it.

He ignored it not because he wanted to spare himself the disgust of seeing what it was that he’s squeezed, but because he had found what he had been looking for.

Poisonous green eyes looked at him, lifting and dropping at their owner focused on him and glowing when he was recognized.

“Father”

Loki repressed the shudder that went through his system.

“Sleipnir”

There were sounds of hooves, clicking on the concrete that was still whole, then chains as he yanked on them.

“So you came”

It wasn’t pleasure he heard in those words and Loki steeled himself for – something.

“I had to”

A scoff was his answer, disbelief and mocking.

“You don’t believe me?” Loki asked, waving a hand.

Instantly, the dire room was lit and Loki could see the concrete and chains that held his first born. There were leaks and cracks of all sorts. Blood sprayed on the walls and black mold on the floor. Thankfully it was away from Sleipnir but its presence was enough to repulse Loki. 

“What have they done to you?” Loki whispered.

“Only what you allowed them to do, Father” Sleipnir had a muzzle over his mouth, but Loki could hear him still “Again”

Loki sighed “You can’t believe I allowed this, Sleipnir, I …”

“Tried to stop them?” Sleipnir mocked.

Loki flinched as though he’d been hit. Out of everyone he knew, his children were the only ones who had the power to truly hurt him.

And Sleipnir knew that.

“I would set you free, but…”

“But you have others to please” Sleipnir cut in “As you had others to please before this, and the time before that and before that”

“That’s not fair” Loki said, stepping closer “You knew how hard it was for me, Sleipnir. I couldn’t let them hurt you”

“So you did it, instead” Sleipnir sneered when Loki paled “All four of us, hurt just to please others.”

“Son…” Loki swallowed “I didn’t come here to fight”

“Then why did you?”

Loki blinked and opened his mouth to speak.

There was no answer.

“Surely it wasn’t to visit me because that goes against your nature” Sleipnir told him “harsh, callous. So vain that you would rather give up your children than the life you so proudly live”

“I didn’t give you up” Loki said “You’re still my child”

Sleipnir gave a terrifying neigh as laughter “A lot of good that did me, _Father_! Chained all my life then thrown into darkness to rot while you threw your temper tantrum”

Loki gaped at him. Oh, how those words _hurt_.

“Face it, Father” Sleipnir snarled “you failed. You failed as a prince and a ruler and a warlord. You failed just like you failed us and you failed just like you failed being a Father. You’re _worthless_!”

Loki stumbled at the venom in those words.

“I came to see if you were alright” he whispered, shivering.

“Liar” Sleipnir said “You didn’t want to come here. You didn’t want to see this. The only reason you came was to satisfy your curiosity. To see what they did to this monster!”

“No!” Loki ran forward, so close he could touch Sleipnir on the head “You are wrong”

“So you came to free me, then?” Sleipnir asked, pulling his head back “To let me loose once more so I can destroy this world? I’ll be more successful than you, to be honest”

Loki shook his head, feeling tears prick his eyes. Never had he imagined this would happen. He raised a hand and pulled it back.

“I …”

“Can” Sleipnir said “You can but you won’t. Even when you have nothing to lose…”

Loki looked away.

“No, that’s not true”

The words chilled Loki’s very soul and he looked back into Sleipnir’s furious gaze.

“You have so much to lose now” Sleipnir stated “So much I could take away from you for your crimes against me. And I’ll start with your son…”

Loki paled.

“Vali”

“No” Loki gasped, a hand to his mouth as he stepped back.

Sleipnir sneered “Yes. Because you owe me, Father. You owe me for every humiliation, every ounce of pain you inflicted on me. And the moment I am free – and I will be – I shall collect”

Loki hit the wall behind him, his eyes wide and shocked.

“You can’t mean that” Loki whispered.

“I do, have no doubt about it” Sleipnir rasped “the moment I am free, and I will be, I will come for you. I will stomp that that perfect child under my feet!”

“Sleipnir!”

Loki gave an anguished cry and ran forward, ignoring the way his first born stepped back as far as the chain allowed.

“Sleipnir, child you can’t say that!” Loki grabbed the ends of the muzzle “He’s your brother, you can’t- “

Sleipnir pulled his head back but Loki held on.

“Please, you have to know…” Loki pleaded, his eyes filling with tears “I did whatever I could…”

“And you have to know” Sleipnir whispered “That I hate you”

Loki’s legs gave out from under him. He fell to the floor with a smack and stared up at Sleipnir in pain.

Horror added itself to his agony when he saw Sleipnir’s muzzle in his hand. He’d taken it off when he fell.

“And that biting the bones out of the arm of that man on Asgard was addictive. So addictive because I know what you will look like when I finally do that to you!”

“No!” Loki sobbed “No, don’t say that…”

“Get out of here, Loki” Sleipnir said “I have nothing more to say to you”

“Please” Loki stood on shaking legs “Please, my child”

“Don’t call me that”

Loki shook his head again and reached out to touch Sleipnir’s nose “Sleipnir…”

He broke off screaming in agony when Sleipnir’s teeth caught his hand, biting him so hard his bones broke.

Sleipnir snarled and yanked his head back, harshly pulling teeth off Loki’s bloody hand and watching him fall to the ground, his hand to his chest.

Loki was crying, whimpering in his agony as he lay on the ground and watched his son with tormented eyes.

“Leave, Loki” Sleipnir said “go to that perfect son you have. Our time will come later”

Loki gave a loud sob and dropped his head to the dirty floor, rubbing his forehead in the dirt and felt the blood leaking from his hand.

Sleipnir watched him impassively.

He didn’t turn his gaze away even when Loki curled into himself, crying till there was nothing else left in him.

***

“Kid, you have to teach me that”

Vali smiled up at Natasha and blushed.

Natasha chuckled “It’s unreal how adorable you are”

And because the impulse hit her and because Steve would never mock her, she reached out and pinched Vali’s cheek.

Vali laughed, tried to dodge it half heartedly, then relented. When she was done, he extended a glowing blue hand and touched Natasha’s hair.

Steve gasped when it changed color, the red dripping into blonde till Natasha looked like a famous actor he’d seen on a poster of something called ‘The Prestige’.

“Nat…” Steve pointed to her hair.

“What?” she asked, touching her head then looking at her hand. 

Vali giggled and kicked his legs. Then he reached out to Steve.

He leaned back instinctively and that prompted Natasha more than anything. She grabbed a strand of hair and looked at it.

Steve had to admit; Vali was not the person he’d thought would render Natasha speechless.

“Oh my God”

Or shocked.

“Okay, hey…” Steve started to calm Natasha down as her face became horrified “Relax, don’t panic. I’m sure that’s the last thing you want to do, startle the little magic wielder”

“My…” Natasha choked, eyes wide.

“Doesn’t look that bad” Steve said “You actually make a really pretty blonde, Miss”

Natasha gaped then looked at Vali.

The boy was happily watching her “Pretty”

“See?” Steve gestured to the boy.

Natasha closed her jaw with a loud snap and stood.

Steve watched her go and relaxed. He was honestly going to protect Vali from a severely pissed off assassin.

“Steve”

The man looked down and saw Vali holding something up to him. He cocked his head to the side and took the small item, gasping in awe when he saw the boy had conjured a replica of his emblem in a tiny block of ice.

“Hey, Kid” Steve laughed “Thanks, this is awesome”

“Awesome” Vali repeated and stood.

His green eyes looked around and he smiled when he spotted Natasha in the hallway, admiring her new makeover.

“Tasha” Vali waddled over, ready to play with her again.

Natasha looked away from her compact, snapped it shut and turned to Vali. Her face was not stern because her lips kept twitching.

She watched as Vali grinned, walking over and latching onto her knees, smiling up at her.

“Tasha”

Natasha grimaced “Just because I happened to like it, doesn’t mean you’re off the hook”

Vali, whose face had gone straight, smiled again “I know”

Steve laughed as Natasha shook her head when Vali rubbed his face between her knees. Then she obliged and lifted him up, settling him at her hip.

“Happy?” she asked

“Yes” the boy put his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. 

“I never thought I would see the day” Steve said, walking over.

“And you didn’t” Natasha said, glaring at him pointedly “this never happened”

“Of course” Steve stood with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. He knew Natasha was about to say something but there was a whirl behind him, the sound of wind and gale, which made him turn.

Loki was brushing himself off and didn’t look at them.

“Father!” Vali smiled, reaching out to him as he lifted his head.

Loki looked at him but didn’t smile. He walked over without a word or greeting.

Steve stepped back and Natasha presented the boy to him.

“You okay?”

“Yes, Miss Romanov” Loki said softly as he picked up his son and placed him on his hip.

Then he walked past her into the hall, leaving Vali looking over his shoulder, bewildered at his father’s behavior.

***

“Okay” Loki said, his voice barely above a whisper “Now find your center, Thor”

Thor frowned at his brother.

Loki had been very quiet and flinched at almost every noise that sounded. His eyes kept going to Vali, who sat in the far corner of the room, playing with a few toys he’d been given. His green eyes were focused on his play as he cooed at them in both English and Nordic. And Loki watched him like a worried mother.

His slender hands kept twining and releasing and he bit his lip till it was swollen and red.

And so tempting.

Thor growled, closing his eyes at the inappropriate thought. Gods, there was something seriously wrong with him.

“Loki?” he asked, Mjolnir held loosely in his hand “Are you well?”

“Yes of course” Loki lied, smiling “Why wouldn’t I be? Now take your position, Thor, we have wasted enough time as it is”

Thor sighed and shrugged.

He could get Loki to talk later.

Right now he needed to remain focused. On magic.

Loki had taught him the basics; he harnessed his power from Mjolnir and released it as Loki suggested.

At first, Thor had thought it impossible.

But when Loki pointed out that Mjolnir was _his_ weapon and did as _he_ asked, no matter the command, Thor had been curious.

He’d whispered to her like his father had done and ordered her to give him her power.

He’d been thrown across the room with the force of her power and Loki had vanished to avoid the destruction, reappearing only when he was sure everything was well.

He had laughed for Thor the whole day.

And though he was irritated and his dignity shattered, Thor found himself not minding that laughter. In fact, he joined in, just to hear it again.

After that, Loki had stood before him, teaching him to concentrate on a thought, form it solidly in his mind till he could see it. Then imagine it doing what he wanted it to, eventually he would begin to see tendrils of color leap before his eyes and it is those that he must command.

But Thor had to find his centre first.

It had to be something that was strong, solid, held him to the ground like gravity and kept him from losing himself completely in his magic.

Because people do, Loki told him. 

So Thor had taken a deep breath and focused. He thought about nothing at first, because nothing came to mind. He didn’t know what kept him grounded and it was only by chance that he glanced at Mjolnir.

Yes, the weapon that was his.

So Thor focused and focused, willing himself to take the energy from the hammer and seep it into the world before him.

He succeeded three days later and soon a brightly colored, transparent wall of blue stood before him.

The shield Loki had asked him to conjure.

He opened his eyes and grinned, nodding to Loki.

“Excellent” Loki had said “Now deflect this”

He sent a small disgusting yellow orb towards him that floated along at the pace of a slug.

Thor gave him a dry glare as the orb gently hit the shield Thor had constructed and popped into oblivion.

“Really, Loki?” Thor asked dryly “Surely, you can do something worth more merit”

A second later Thor was rocketed back, slamming into the wall and falling to the ground in a painful, undignified heap.  

Thor groaned.

“How’s the merit, brother?”

Thor had passed out then. 

The next lessons he took more seriously.

Loki was a good teacher, never loose in his praise and never holding back his insults. He made Thor learn the easiest of spells, those even Vali had surpassed then mocked him with that fact when Thor got them wrong.

“You are not trying!” Loki had snapped once.

It was unfair because Thor really _was_. But he never thought using magic to neutralize something was so hard.

Loki had taken a deep breath then “Again”

Then came the day Thor made lightning dance on his finger tips.

Loki had been entranced, watching as Thor juggled them, throwing them from one hand to balance on the tips of his fingers of the other.

He thought Thor had found his essence.

He was wrong.

Mjolnir was not his essence, so it couldn’t be his center. Thor tried his father, Vali…

His mother.

He’d burnt off his own eyebrows and left Loki gasping in laughter on the floor for an hour before he fixed them.

Thor had wondered how he could manage the spells he could and Loki told him his center, essence was nearby, just not known to him. And though it would work on small spells, the larger ones required Thor consciously knowing his center.

Which was what they were doing today.

So Thor exhaled and braced himself, feet apart, back straight.

“How did you find your center?” he asked Loki.

The Trickster shrugged one shoulder “I’m just better than you. and keep your back straight, have you not learnt anything from Father’s etiquette lessons to that bearded fool?”

Thor chuckled as Loki approached “That is a sight to behold, if you ask me”

Loki snorted in laughter and went behind Thor “Aye, the arrogant philanthropist, genius being scolded like a child and made to eat his vegetables”

He placed one hand between Thor’s shoulder blades and used the other to grasp Thor’s shoulder and pull his back straight. He felt Thor’s laughter as he heard it boom in the room.

“Taken down by a one eyed old man” Thor chuckled.

Loki scoffed and stationed himself behind Thor “Yes, yes, you’re hilarious. Now focus.”

Thor cleared his throat and looked ahead.

“Calm your mind” Loki said “close your eyes and think.”

Thor closed his eyes, then burst out laughing.

“Thor!” Loki chided.

“Forgive me”

“Oh, I am going to regret teaching you this, aren’t I?”   

Thor gave him a sidelong glance “Maybe. I know I already do”

It earned him a smack on the head.

“Pay attention!”

“Sorry”

Loki sighed and looked ahead, past Thor’s shoulder “Now focus. Relax your mind and think. What stays you? What keeps you constant? Vigilant? What would you never lose hold of? What motivates you?”  
Thor listened to him, closed his eyes, relaxed his shoulders and thought. He looked for answers to those questions in his own mind, searched for one thing that kept him constant.

A thought formed in his head. Incomplete and fading.

He gave an angry exhale.

“Relax” Loki’s voice sang in his head “Nothing comes from agitation”

Thor smirked.

And assuredly, he suddenly felt Mjolnir’s magic dance upon his palm.

It vanished when Thor opened his eyes in surprise.

Loki frowned “What is it?”

“Nothing” Thor shook his head and closed his eyes “Go on”

Loki hummed but said nothing before exhaling “Have you found anything?”

“I found something”

“Good, now follow it, recall what made you think of that ‘something’ and repeat it”

Thor nodded and went down that path again; he had a feeling of what he would find.

It was clearer this time and his voice didn’t prompt it. it was his presence; so close and comforting, settled and grounded – just right there.

It was stronger now, the magic, and Thor felt it seep into him, deeper and deeper a it slid over his veins, pumped into his blood and travelled _everywhere_. It rejuvenated him, revived him and he wanted more.  
It pumped to him, satisfying his need and …

“Thor!”

His blue eyes flashed open and a moment later something exploded.

Then everything went black.

***

Debris and dust were flying when Loki raised himself up as he gained consciousness and he knew he hadn’t been unconscious for long.  

Dust glittered around them as Loki stood, looking around. He found Vali was no longer there and relaxed; his spell had worked.

The moment he had seen Thor do the _one_ thing he told him not to, Loki had turned to place his son in safety. His own well being came later.

He heard a groan and as the dust parted, he found Thor had been likewise floored.

“Thor!” Loki ran forward, oblivious to the damage his stupid brother could have done to himself.

He skid on his knees beside the prone thunder god and looked down.

There were no visible signs of damage; no blood nor bruise. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have any.

“Thor?” he gently nudged his shoulder.

Thor croaked out a ragged gasp and Loki shook him. He pulled back when an electric shock went through Thor’s system.

He began to twitch.

“Thor!”

“Hurts…” Thor gasped, turning his head from here to there, tears in his eyes “Loki, it hurts…”

Loki stared at him, helpless and ready to panic for a moment before he raised a hand that carried a soothing spell. But the moment he placed it on Thor’s chest, the electrical surge within Thor shot it back out, making him duck as it flew over his head and exploded in the ceiling.

“Norns above!”

“Loki…”

Loki turned back at Thor’s rasp, his green eyes tormented, “I don’t know…”

“Loki…” Thor gasped, chest moving in an out as though it was hard for him to even breathe “help me”

“I’m trying” Loki said, cradling another counter spell.

But at that moment, Thor groaned and Loki looked down.

Just in time to have Thor pull him close and push their lips together.

***

The pain was so _intense_.

It was curling, boiling in his stomach, immobilizing him even as he tried to fight it, tried to recall what Loki had taught him and realizing he was falling short. He didn’t know how to control magic, he didn’t know what to do as he lay there, writhing in agony as the magic pricked him like a thousand needled doused in acid, making tears form in his eyes and agony leak from his lips in the form of whimpers and gasps.

He couldn’t move, he realized, because he’d immobilized himself. He wanted to laugh at himself, at rendering his own body useless, but the pain disallowed even that.

It was too much, there was no relief and Thor felt like every graze of his skin upon the ground was like someone cleaved him.

“Thor!”

It broke though the drumming in his ears, dull at first, then louder. From a far off place it came closer and Thor crumpled in pain because the pain wasn’t relenting.

Thor gasped for breath when he felt two cool hands maneuver him into something sweet smelling.

Make the pain go away, Loki….

There was a loud bang and a curse. A muttered curse that began to pull  Thor out.

Thor gasped when he realized that the searing, scalding pain inside him, the waves upon waved of agony he was being mauled by were being pushed back where he was pressed to something cool and calming.

It was a balm and wherever his shoulders and head touched him, Thor could feel Loki push the curse away from him.

It melted downwards, giving mobility to his arm, his head and neck. And so Thor did the only thing he knew would help him. He grabbed Loki’s bicep, feeling it relieve the heat in his palm and fingers, and pulled him in.

And he kissed him.

Instantly, he felt two things.

He felt Loki tense and he felt his pain leave. It was like magic had been seeped into him, going from Loki’s breath to him, to his blood and forcing the pain back, fighting with the spell that held him captive.

Then Loki gasped and pulled back, freezing when Thor tightened his grip on his arm.

He stared, eyes large and wide, _glittering_ green as he stared at _Thor_ his brother.

Slowly, he pulled his lips inwards in shock.

“Loki” Thor rasped, feeling the pain return slowly

“Have you lost your mind?” Loki asked softly, his eyes damp.

“Hurts…”

Loki let him go and would have left had Thor not tightened his grip.

“Please…”

“You’re insane” Loki looked around, a flush on his pale skin, to see if they’d been seen like this “Let me go”

“Help me”

Loki swallowed, shaking like he was in extreme cold and for the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do.

Then Thor rasped loudly, eyes flickering.

Loki looked around, more than a little disturbed, and cussed “Gods damn you”

After making sure they were shielded, Loki lowered his head and took Thor’s lips under his.

Thor gasped as relief soared through him once more and held on tighter, hands going to Loki’s head and holding him close, melding their mouths closer together as he opened his on a pleasured groan.

The pain was gone.

With a loud smack, Loki pulled away once more, staring at Thor in uncertainty. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, where to _run_.

But fortunately, his silence gave Thor a voice and he couldn’t have been any more eloquent.

“You’re my center”

***

“So, how did it go?”

It took every ounce not to flinch when Odin asked Loki that question.

It had been a ritual, for them both to meet up after he had finished with Thor’s training. Odin would talk about how it went, how he was feeling, was there anything he needed to talk about?

Loki talked about training, nothing else. There was much between them that needed to heal before Loki would even consider letting Odin back into his confidence.

But today, right now, he felt all his thinking power, his defenses vanish. And it was all Thor’s fault.

He kissed him! 

His own brother – he just …

Loki sighed.

This was wrong – so wrong that he didn’t know what to do. So wrong that it had Loki running away the moment Thor was released from that spell. 

There were many lines Loki would cross. He couldn’t cross this one.

He wouldn’t.

“It was alright” Loki said, hanging on the door behind him “I came to tell you I will be spending the day with Vali today. We can talk tomorrow”

He turned to make his exit.

“Loki”

“Yes?” Loki turned slowly, deceptive calm about him.

Odin sighed “I wish to talk to you about –“

“I think Vali is calling me”

Odin stared at the speed with which Loki left and the lie so blatantly hanging after him.

Something was wrong.

And as Odin sighed inside the room, Loki leaned against the door outside.

That was incredibly stupid of him. He could have given him the cold shoulder, should have come up with a better lie!

But no, he had to make up the worst excuse – and before Odin nonetheless.

Norns, today was turning out to be terrible!

He jerked up when he heard footsteps and tensed when he thought it was Thor.

“Rock!”

Loki groaned and ran a hand down his face to try and calm himself. He was jumpy; an irritating thing to be.

“Stark” he sighed “It is unwise to be near me right now”

Tony chuckled and walked over nonetheless. 

“Feeling a bit under the weather, Reindeer Games?”

Loki exhaled as Stark came over and stood next to him, grinning. The Trickster crossed his arms and leaned back once more.

Loki gave him a dry glare “It is rather sad that you are a genius in mechanics but unable to come up with a proper barb or nickname”

Tony laughed and came to lean back on the wall opposite Loki “Really? You think you can do better?”

“I do have a few names I would like to call you, yes” Loki told him, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall “But they are not expurgated enough for ears like yours”

Tony blinked and raised a hand, finger and thumb an inch apart “This is how much I understood what you said”

Loki slit open his eyes and smirked.

Tony blinked then chuckled “Funny. Get the genius to insult himself ha ha”

“I prefer Unflappable Hacker” Loki told him 

Tony paused, his face impassive “Did you just flirt with me?”

Loki scoffed and smirked before he pushed himself off the wall. He walked off, giving Tony a wink over his shoulder.

“Oh, Christ”

***

“Okay. Now concentrate”

Loki was keeping his distance, Thor noticed. He neither came close nor did he touch him. Instead he stayed as far away from Thor as he possibly could today, acting like yesterday never happened and giving him instruction from the seat he’d chosen to sit in.

They were working on levitation.

Now the Thor had found his center, it had become easier for him to work with Loki. He didn’t make mistakes as often and he hadn’t blown anything up nor had he hexed himself again. He managed to parry Loki’s spells and learn new ones for himself. They were basic, minimum damage and disorientation spells, more to distract an enemy rather than kill.

He’d asked Loki to teach him those yesterday, before the whole incident, but Loki had been too distracted, something heavy on his mind that made him ignore Thor’s question.

He thought about asking him now, after he learnt this levitation charm.

“Concentrating”

Earlier at this point, Loki would ask him to locate his center. But today Loki said nothing. Today he watched Thor impassively, one ankle braced on his knee, head cocked to the side and held up by a thumb and forefinger.

He was in thought.

“Loki?”

Green eyes flickered to him and away “Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine” Loki said far too quickly and took a deep breath “I’m fine”

Had he not repeated it, there was a chance of Thor believing him. 

“What’s wrong?”

Loki didn’t look at him “Nothing’s wrong, Thor, pay attention to what you are doing”

Thor’s lips tightened and he did as Loki asked. As he concentrated, he saw tendrils of blue leave his fingers and wrap around the glass Loki had positioned on the other side of the room. He wiled them to tighten around the base, lifting it in their transparent limbs and lift him.

Loki’s surprise was most satisfying because he knew Thor never accomplished a spell in the first try.

Thor smirked at the glass and put it back before turning to Loki.

“Now tell me what’s wrong, Loki”

It was always a mistake _telling_ Loki what to do. This time was no different.

Loki raised a brow, a dangerous glint in his eye “Do mind your tone, Thor, it almost seems like you are commanding me”

“I am not commanding you” Thor said “I merely wish to know what is bothering you so much. You _look_ disturbed.”

It was true, just before Loki masked it that morning. He looked right about to cry.

“Well, I do have a right to be disturbed, wouldn’t you agree?” Loki rasped “What happened yesterday wasn’t normal”

Thor slit his gaze “I …”

Loki stood from the chair “No, Thor. Whatever you are going to say, I say to it; no. So drop it”

He turned to leave and opened the door.

He gasped when it slammed shut and locked of its own accord. He stepped back in confusion for a moment before he realized what happened.

“Well” Loki sneered “Someone is learning”

“Aye” Thor said “Now talk to me”

Loki turned, silent, and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side as he watched Thor.

A challenge.

He meant to goad Thor into a fight, then twist his words and win, leaving Thor guilty.

A year ago, Thor would have fallen for it. Now, he knew better.

“Alright” Thor smiled and walked over to the seat Loki had vacated earlier “if that’s the way you want it. You are not leaving this room”

Loki gave him a short laugh “You know this won’t end well for you. Why continue?”

Thor shrugged and sat back, watching him.

Loki leaned back and watched _him_.

He could always teleport away.

Thor smiled at him as their staring match continued his foot twitching in time with a tune in his head and his eyes patient.

Loki raised a hand and scratched his jaw; a nervous tell.

Thor smirked “Do you wish to end this unpleasantness so soon?”

“There is no unpleasantness” Loki told Thor calmly “I can leave any time I want, Thor. This is just me humoring you so that you don’t feel embarrassed later”

“I don’t feel embarrassed” Thor said “Nor will I. All I have to do is wait. Wait for you to think about whatever it is that’s bothering you so much and I shall know” 

Loki’s smile vanished

“I didn’t have to wait long, I see”

His sentence had only finished when Loki teleported away.

“Got you”

***

Thor found him

And Thor went into shock.

He knew Loki would think about it because of his prompt, he knew it would bother Loki, eat at him until the man either got over it or talked about it.

Either way, Thor would have Loki feel better.

What he didn’t expect to see late into the night when he went to investigate soft sounds from Loki’s room was seeing Loki curled up on the ground, head in his arms as he bit on the back of a bloody hand to stop his sobs from waking Vali.

“Loki!” Thor rasped and ran forward, falling beside his brother and lifting him in his arms “Brother, what happened!?”

But Loki didn’t reply. He pulled his bloody hand out, pushed his face into Thor’s chest and wept so loudly it shattered Thor’s heart.

Without another word, Thor had lifted his brother in his arms and carried his crying form to his own room, closing the door with his foot and setting Loki on the bed.

He didn’t speak as he set Loki on the pillows, went to get bandages from the healing room and sprinted back.

Loki remained as he was, a prone figure, as Thor lifted his hand, wiped it clean, used a tub and water to wash it then dried it and applied salve and gauze. Then he held Loki like Loki had held him some time ago and soothed him.

He muttered praises and gave him pet names, kissed his head and kept him close to his chest. Loki, in turn, wept silently, tears dampening Thor’s shirt as he accepted what Thor gave him.

Thor rubbed his back and hummed to him, singing as he kissed his hair and massaged his back. When he looked down an hour later, Loki had fallen asleep.

Thor sighed, glad his treatment had worked before laying Loki down. He pulled the covers over him, kissed his damp cheek before going to get Vali and placing the sleeping boy next to his father.

Then he changed his own clothes and left to use Loki’s room for the night.

The next morning, he found Loki on the roof. He sat with his knees pulled up arms around them as he hid half his face in them. He was staring at the sun

With tears in his eyes.

“Loki?”

Loki turned to him, eyes large and open, before hastily wiping his tears with his arm and looking away.

“Thor? What are you …?”

“What’s wrong?” Thor’s voice was gentle, coaxing, as he came over and sat next to Loki “Loki, what’s wrong?”

He put an arm around Loki’s shoulder, stunned when Loki allowed it.

“Brother?”

Loki sniffed and hid half his face again. He shook his head.

“Lo?”

The childhood nickname did the trick. Loki took a shuddering gasp before he spoke.

“I made so many mistakes” he whispered “so much I have done wrong, deliberately and without regret. It has never backfired as much as the one thing I thought I had done right”

Thor frowned and rubbed his arm.

“Sleipnir hates me” Loki said so softly Thor almost missed it “I went to him and he – told me”

Thor was shocked. He turned to Loki in his disbelief.

“How…?”

“They called him so many names” Loki cut in “so many dirty names. I never thought it would affect him so”

“Loki, what are you talking about?”

If Loki had snapped at him, Thor would have felt better.

But the young man only sighed and explained.

“About two days ago, I used my magic to find Sleipnir” Loki said “he was locked in a dingy, dirty cellar and I went there to free him, place him  with Fenrir and Jormungandr in the center of the earth, but…”

Thor rubbed his arm again.

“The things he said” Loki’s voice broke “I know they were the words of a broken heart but… he was right. Everything he said was right. I am a failure and a terrible father. I have done nothing but cause him pain and humiliation and I deserve to die…”

“Loki!” Thor turned and grabbed him by his upper arms and shook him “Don’t you dare say that!”

“You don’t know” Loki said, tears falling from his eyes “the agony you feel when your own child tells you how much they loathe you and how much they wish to kill you… and Vali”

Thor’s eyes widened.

“He vowed to kill us both” Loki whispered “he said he will get free and he vowed to kill us both”

“No” Thor said, pulling Loki close “I will never allow that”

“And I will never allow someone to harm my child” Loki said as Thor embraced him “It is the perfect plan, don’t you see? I can’t fight him, cant harm him and he will. There is nothing I can do but …”

“Hush” Thor kissed his head again “Hush, Loki, enough”

“He bit me” Loki sobbed softly “broke my hand to prove he means it. Thor, I won’t be able to…”

“I said” Thor tipped Loki’s head up “Enough”

Loki looked up at him, feeling so utterly vulnerable and miserable the he felt like crying again.

But Thor wiped his tears away.

“Never underestimate what I can do” Thor told him softly “I will vow, here and now, that I will protect you and Vali. From this moment onwards, nothing will harm you when I am around”

“I won’t let you hurt my first born” Loki stated.

“Then I won’t” Thor said “Sleipnir is angry and hurt. But he is also family. And what have I always told you about family?”

Loki sighed “They don’t harm one another. Ironic, really, after what we’ve been through”

Thor exhaled “We always were bastards”

Loki smirked and lowered his head to Thor’s shoulder “What are we going to do?”

Thor kissed his hair again and held him tighter. A soothing silence followed.

They were both so contented that neither wanted to move.

But the moment he felt Loki delve into his despair, Thor spoke.

“I learned the theory of shape shifting” he said “it’s easy”

Loki scoffed “Please, such arrogance will be your end”

“Oh please” Thor scoffed “just watch”

Loki pulled and sat back, crossing his legs and looking at Thor as he stood.

“Okay” Thor spread his hands and focused.

He imagine his tendrils of magic disguise him, change his shape. He imagined it turning is hair black, straight, painting his skin milky white, placing emeralds into his eyes and making him slender, graceful.

He felt magic prickling in him and grinned.

Then it ended, he finished it and looked at Loki, his face smiling.

Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow “I’m waiting”

Thor looked down, frowning, and grimaced when he saw himself still the same.

“But…”

Loki stood and clapped him on the shoulder.

“It takes years of practice, Odinson” he said “not arrogance”

Thor made a dismayed noise and began to argue as they went back downstairs, Loki’s mirth evident in his eyes unlike before.

***

The next morning, everyone was woken by a woman’s shriek coming from Thor’s bedroom.

***

“So has the time come yet?”

Kaos turned, “Nay. But I think Midgard deserves our entrance. I find myself bored and such excitement would be welcome”

There was no madness in his eyes this time. He was calm and cool, under his own control and not his emotions.

“Good” Vral said, his beautiful face impassive “When do we leave?”

“As soon as you want, Thor”

***

He looked up when he heard a woman scream and curse and scream again.

He grinned, his eyes fixed on the point he knew she had screamed from. Without hesitation, he moved his broken foot forward, shredded armor glinting in the light Stark Towers was considerate enough to release.


	13. From the Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a line is finally crossed

Wrong.

This was so wrong!

He looked down at himself self and bit back another scream.

This wasn’t happening! This couldn’t be! 

Oh, Norns, what had he done!?

His large eyes were filling with tears and his hands – hands he didn’t recognize any more – were shaking.

And his hair – dear Odin, his hair! – fell into his eyes, catching in his thick lashes and irritating his eyes.

Oh Stars above help him!

He stood in front of the mirror, horror in his face and a disturbing weight of something on his chest.

And the lack of weight of something in his nether regions.

By the Elder gods he needed Loki!

He stood, looking at himself, trying to find a way to fix himself as he went to the black book he had found in Loki’s room. It was a book of spells and he wanted to read at first, just to see if he understood anything.

It turned out he understood the language and theory only.

Practice was something different.

So, with the idea of wiping Loki’s smile off his face and dismiss his comment about Thor being arrogant – 

He found himself in more trouble than he needed to be in.

And he couldn’t fix it.

Try as he might, he couldn’t fix the shape shifting spell and he couldn’t turn back into himself. 

And the funny thing was he didn’t want to turn in _this_!

“Thor!?” 

He flinched at the door being banged on.

“Thor what happened, is she alright!?”

Thor opened his mouth to speak and closed it. He covered his face in his hands and nearly succumbed to his panic.

What was he going to do!? How was he going to explain this?

“Thor, I’m coming in!”

“No!”

The shriek didn’t stop Tony as he opened the door and walked in.

“Thor, what the hell….”

He broke off when he saw a tall young woman standing before him, her eyes large, wide and beautiful, her full mouth parted in panic.

“Oh, I am so sorry, I didn’t….” Tony covered his eyes when he saw she was only wearing a loose sweat shirt that fell off one dainty shoulder.

Her mouth parted on a gasp and she pulled the shirt closer to cover her modesty.

“I didn’t realize Thor had company”

She stared at him, stepping back. Then she frowned when he slowly but surely looked back at her, his face almost lecherous.

She pouted angrily, offended. 

“Such slender company” Tony grinned, abandoning his promise not to stare.

He ran his eyes over her long, long legs, her hair that seemed longer and softer than any he had ever seen and her face….!

She was drop dead gorgeous!

Stunning to the point of it being unreal, she looked like someone had lifted her right out of a magazine and brought her here.

He couldn’t stop staring. And he didn’t control the way his feet took her towards her.

“Hey, I’m Tony”

Her affronted face stared at him as she stepped back. She was taller than him but right now, she was almost bare and stunned and vulnerable.

And he was a man.

“Stay back” she warned, eyed going wider and large when she felt the wall behind her.

“Hey, I won’t hurt you” Tony smiled, looking at her appreciatively “What’s your name?”

“You’re engaged” 

Tony smirked “I know. I don’t mean anything like that. I just – Where’s Thor?”

“Where do you think?” she snapped 

Yikes, he didn’t think Thor would do and dash.

And leave him with the pissed off company – not that he minded at the moment, her curves looked _delicious!_

“Oh” Tony said, biting his lip “I … I’ll look for him, just give me – “

“Stark” the woman said firmly when Tony turned to leave.

Tony looked back and saw her lean off the wall. His heart began to beat and threatened to dislocate his shrapnel’s hold when she started walking towards him.

“Stark …”

Tony blinked and turned back “Yeah?”

She walked up, close to him, so close he could see the small freckles on her nose – he didn’t even mind that he looked up at her. Slowly, she reached out and touched his jaw.

“Could you fetch my brother?” she asked, holding his jaw in one slender hand “Loki”

Tony blinked “Huh? How the hell would I know your –“

Then Tony’s eyes widened and he stepped back, staring at her up and down.

“Thor!?”

Thor gave him a dry glare and released him “Who did you think?”

Tony gaped, his mouth working like a fish; all dignity forgotten.

“You …  how?”

“My brother, Stark” Thor said, cocking his hip and crossing his arms.

“You … But….” 

Then Tony suddenly blinked and pointed to Thor’s chest “Are those real?”

Thor punched him.

Tony staggered back, a hand to his jaw as he stared, then retreated when Thor came after him.

He came after Tony as he ran, screaming curses in Nordic and threatening to rip his head off if he didn’t do as he asked.

***

They stared.

Even his Father.

And Thor felt like punching them all.

At first, everyone had naturally blamed Tony. When the man came running out, with a woman screaming curses as him and threatened to kill him, everyone thought he had an affair or something. It was Tony they began to yell at as they unloaded the weapons they had readied to save the woman.

But then Tony had stopped them, begged them to listen and told them that no, he wasn’t crazy but Thor was now a _woman_!

“Oh, please, Tony!” Natasha had cut in after the third consecutive time he explained what had happened “Give it up, already! Who is she? And I know you know who she is!”

Tony had let his arms drop and glared at her.

“Thor! It’s Thor!”

“Anthony Son” Odin had said tiredly “I found this mildly amusing at first, but now I find myself offended at the thought of you insulting my first born”

“Oh my God!” Tony ran his hands through his hair in agitation “How do I get you people to believe me!? I swear to God I thought…”

“Whoa”

Tony broke off at Bruce’s call and looked at him. The scientist’s eyes were focused on the kitchen door and the person that walked in and his jaw dropped.

The women had a frown on her face, perfect like those Amazonian comic characters he’d seen in his childhood. Her hair, gold and glowing was soft and billowed as she walked towards the fridge, an angry pout on her full lips.

Natasha blinked when this woman – so stunning she felt self conscious – simply took a bottle of water and drank from it.

Steve couldn’t stop staring and ran a hand over his hair, fixing it. He flushed when her brilliant blue eyes fixed on him.

Odin blinked.

“Um…”

“See?”

“You’re kidding” Natasha muttered “this is…”

“Impossible?” the woman asked, her voice like sunshine on a rainy day “Lady Natasha, I expect you will soon forget the meaning of that word.”

Tony positively glowed when their jaws dropped.

And when they stared.

Thor glowered at them, his beautiful eyes almost slits as his perfect brows were drawn together in irritation.

They hadn’t said a word and it was beginning to anger him.

Thunder roared in the distance.

“Okay”

Thor rolled his eyes when Bruce spoke – still staring.

“Let me get this straight” the scientist said “You tried a spell – from Loki’s book – and it failed?”

Thor’s patience went even thinner.

“No” he snapped “I wanted to do this to myself. Of course, Banner, I made a mistake! Have you so little intellect that you can’t even understand the simple fact!?”

“Thor” Odin chided his son – daughter?

Norns, this was _not_ the way he imagined today to be.

Thor growled and propped a hip on the counter behind him. He lowered his forehead into his hand and massaged it.

“Forgive me,” he muttered “I didn’t mean to yell. I was just…”

“Time of the month?”

Thor looked up slowly, disbelief on his face, at Tony. The others glared.

“What?” Tony asked, grimacing.

The only warning they got was a faint thunder clap before Thor lunged.

Natasha yelled and got out of the way while Bruce and Steve grabbed Thor in mid-leap and pulled him– her? – back.

“Joke, he was joking!” Steve said, glaring at Tony when the billionaire went to hide behind a chair “He was just –“

“I’ll scalp you, I swear to the Norns, Stark!”

“Thor, calm yourself!” 

“Steve’s touching things he shouldn’t be!”

“Tony, do you _want_ to get killed?!”

“One moment, that’s all I want with him!”

A second later, they were all thrown back by an invisible force and slammed into walls on opposite sides of the kitchen.

“That is _enough_!”

Odin’s shout shut them all up. His spell dropped and they remained in the positions Odin had more or less thrown them in.

“Look at yourselves” Odin snapped “Is this what you are, truly? Earth’s mightiest heroes?”

They flinched; even Natasha.

“Brought down by simple mistake or an arrogance that makes you border on being a lecher!”

Tony and Thor looked at the ground in shame.

“Or an aloofness that works fine in battle but makes you seem cold everywhere else even when you aren’t”

Natasha bit her lip.

“This is _not_ who you are” Odin went on “You are warriors, heroes and noble people. You are this realm’s greatest asset and probably Asgard’s last hope. Or do you not know that?”

There was silence as they stared at the ground, occasionally shuffling their feet in shame.

“How are you supposed to help others when you make jeer at each other or try to kill at a moment’s notice because you lose your temper? How is that fair? How is that a _team_ treating each other with respect?”

No one spoke.

“I have lived here for a short while” Odin sighed “but I have managed to understand you more and more each day. You are not ones to fight amongst yourselves, so this –“

He gave them all a cold glare “I am disappointed in all of you”

Thor bit his new, plump lips as Odin turned and walked out of the room, leaving them all feeling guilty.

An awkward silence followed where no one knew what to do or say. They just stood, like the scolded children they were, shuffling their feet and looking at the floor.

When the silence became stifling, when Natasha couldn’t stand it anymore, when Bruce no longer found the floor interesting, when Tony stopping biting his lip and when Thor couldn’t breathe in the claustrophobic emotional bubble they were trapped in, someone spoke.

“Breakfast?” Natasha asked, because really, it was the only apology out there.

“Sure” Tony said; he was missing Odin’s cooking already.

So they started to cook, all of them together. They didn’t speak much, apart from asking for things and though the thawing was slow, the tension eventually ceased between them all. Slowly, they made their way to the table, taking pieces out of the huge breakfast they had prepared.

“So” Tony said after a while, munching on the hash browns Natasha had made “What now?”

Thor shrugged “I don’t know. I wished to see my brother after breakfast but –“

Steve cleared his throat, interrupting him “I’m sorry, but could you … um …”

Thor frowned at the man beside him “Could I, what?”

Natasha sighed “Thor, legs”

Thor looked down and saw him sitting with his bare legs open. He blushed and discreetly crossed them.

“Pants would be better” Bruce said from opposite Thor, turning a bright red.

Clearly, he’d been staring.

Thor’s mouth tightened and he turned to Natasha “I don’t know how you handle them”

Natasha smirked and popped an olive in her mouth.

“I manage”

“Yeah, the gun and kick ass factor kinda help” Tony muttered and picked up another strip of bacon “So, Thora, how do you think Loki will react?”

“Laugh at me” Thor ignored his new name “And mock me for the rest of my life”

“Ooh,” Natasha chuckled “Harsh. Say, if you turned yourself into a woman, can you change Tony into Tina?”

Tony stilled “What?”

Thor winked at her “Well, I can try. I haven’t perfected anything, but I can manage to change him – partially”

Tony’s eyes widened “I beg your pardon?”

“Partially?” Steve asked as though Tony hadn’t even spoken “You mean he could be half and half?”

Bruce smiled when he saw the almost evil glint in Steve’s eye “He means Tony might have lady parts”

“Or lose his genitalia altogether” Thor said seriously.

Tony’s squeak was ignored.

“What about if you make him completely woman?” Natasha asked, mirth glinting in her eyes “Will you be able to change him back?”

“Slowly and gradually” Thor nodded “But that’s only if-“

“Okay!” Tony cut in, standing “I’m done, I’m gonna leave”   

“Stark, come back!” Thor called over the laughing around him “I was merely…”

“Oh no” Tony called over his shoulder “I am not dumb enough to …”

He broke off when the kitchen door slid open and he came face to face with Loki.

Again, the palpable tension in the room set in and Tony took a step back from the taller man on instinct.

“Morning, Rock” Tony chuckled reached over to slap his shoulder “Your bro’s a ho!”

He ran past a confused Loki before anyone, especially Thor, understood what he said and vanished down the hall. Loki stared after him, eyebrow raised.

“Mortals get stranger and stranger every …”

Loki broke off, gaping when he saw Thor push back his chair and stand.

Thor’s mouth tightened as he glared at Loki.

Loki blinked before his face turned humorous.

“Oh my…”

Thor slit his gaze “Don’t you dare mock me”

“I had no intention to” Loki said.

His eyes went from Thor’s bare feet, slipped over his long bare legs, his hips, torso, chest and face.

And for a moment, Thor could have sworn he saw lust in those green eyes.

***

They were in a private part of Tony’s abode now, sprawled on the couch and seats available as they watched.

Thor was standing with his arms crossed over his ample chest and he was scowling; his beautiful face contorted to irritation as he watched Loki circle him. He had been doing that for some time now, observing, but never touching. A hand gently scratching his chin as he thought.

It was pure will that made Thor stand still and not punch his brother’s face in.

But he leaned back when Loki inclined towards him, a smirk on his face.

“I have to say, this is the finest you have ever managed to look, Thor”

Tony blinked and leaned over to Steve, who sat next to him, his face in mild shock “Did he just … hit on Thor?”

Steve ignored him and stared at the sorcerer.

“Step back, Loki” Thor warned.

And though he was a woman and Loki a good head taller, Loki obeyed.

“Stop leering and tell me you can fix this”

Loki chuckled “Your mistake, you mean?”

The skies darkened outside.

“Aye”

“Forgive me, I can’t”

Thunder clapped outside, startling everyone in the room.

“Why not?”

“This is your own spell” Loki said as he stepped back, sauntering towards the window “you created it, you can depower it”

“So I am to remain like this” Thor gestured to himself “Till I uncover a way to end it?”

Loki seemed to consider it “Yes”

Thor dropped his arms and glared “Loki!”

“What?” Loki turned to him “Come on, Thor, I know you will manage it. In the mean time get comfortable in this new form”

Then he smiled so slowly it bordered on seduction and walked forward.

“Or do you need help to enjoy it instead?”

Thor gaped and turned a bright red.

Tony stared and jumped a little when Steve tapped his shoulder.

“He just hit on him”

“Bold”

Clearly, Thor didn’t think so.

His thick lashed eyes focused on Loki and glinted murderously before he spun around and stomped away.

Loki leaned back, arms crossed over his chest as he saw his brother – sister? – walk off

His eyes never left Thor’s rear when it was exposed – only enough to tease – with every step. And he felt

a longing he hadn’t felt in years.

He chuckled when Thor left, shaking his head, with a smile on his face that had even Tony weary.

It was the moment Loki left the room that all the alarms in the building went off.

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin and the others immediately ran for their weapons. Thor came running back, donned hastily in trousers and a loose shirt, Mjolnir in his slender hand.

Steve had a gun loaded by the time Odin ran in.

“Wait!” the All-Father raised his hands “It’s not what you think!”

“What?”

Odin ignored him and turned to Thor 

“It’s Hiemdall”

“Hyman what?” Tony asked, halfway to the door to change.

“An Aesir” Thor told him, lowering his weapon “An ally we thought dead”

“So, you can trust him?” Tony asked

“Yes”

“Jarvis…”

_Already on it, Sir._

“There” Tony smiled at them “Now let’s go and see this friend of yours”

***

Heimdall was wounded.

Severely

His hands were broken, both of them sliced open from finger to wrists, leaving them splayed like an obscene flower. Blood was caked on the wound, then ripped the skin and seeped out along with pus and bits of flesh.

His leg was broken, the bone parting the bloody skin and jutting out. Once more, blood poured from the wound.

His foot was twisted backwards and his armor – his armor was torn like paper in a child’s hands and it barely kept his innards safe.

And the part of him that wasn’t wounded, was burned; charred from the ordeal he went through.

Odin had ordered him to the chamber of healing in an instant, despite Hiemdall’s protests.

“You are destroyed!” Odin snapped at him as he and Thor all but carried him on their shoulders and dragged him forth.

Heimdall was trying to speak and he knew of the mortals that hung around him, awed by his appearance into their lives and the way he looked at the moment.

“You” Odin turned to Steve “Steve Son, get Loki. Take care of Vali if you must, but get him here now!”

Steve nodded and turned around, sprinting to do as he was asked.

Bruce helpfully opened the door to the infirmary, gently ordering the two interns inside to clear the way as they carried a mauled man inside.

To their credit, they only stared.

Heimdall groaned painfully when he was set on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to speak.

“No words for now” Odin said, running his hand over Hiemdall’s face “Sleep”

Heimdall went limp so suddenly Thor thought he had passed on. But a glance to his father told him he was fine.  

“Please, Thor, give me some credit”

There were sounds of footsteps and Natasha and Tony moved away from the door when Loki walked in, face impassive.

If he was shocked, he didn’t show. He merely raised a brow and walked forward.

“I thought him dead”

“As did I” Odin said, watching Loki “Heal him, son, and we shall know what he wishes to tell us”

“How do you know he wanted to tell us something?” Natasha asked “Couldn’t he just ask for help, I mean look at him”

Odin smirked at her “He is an Aesir, my dear, we let our wounds take us to Valhalla and die a warriors death instead of healing. He didn’t. And I fear whatever he has to say will not be good”

A sound of gentle wind, soft and cooling, went through the room and caught their attention.

Loki lowered his hands and Heimdall looked  - held together.

“There” Loki rasped.

Thor frowned as Loki staggered “Loki?”

“I’m fine” Loki said, gaining his balance and waving Bruce away when he came to help “He was an inch from death – healing him just took more power than I realized”

“Rest, child” Odin said, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder and looked at Thor “Thor, take your brother to his rooms”

“I’m fine” Loki snapped

And was promptly rewarded by having the room spin. He stumbled again, a hand to his head and grimaced when both Bruce and Odin held him.

“Or not”

“Come on” Thor placed Loki’s arm around his slender shoulders and led him out of the room.

Odin watched them go with a sigh them turned back to Hiemdall. The man slept peacefully and Odin wondered what had caused him to come here in this condition rather than get help elsewhere or move to Valhalla.

“Sir?”

Odin looked at Bruce “Aye?”

“I can monitor him here” Bruce said gently “If he awakens, I can tell you. You haven’t had breakfast or any nourishment and I think it is my turn to make you”

Tony smiled and Odin laughed softly.

“I see”

“Come on” Natasha said “Let’s get you the perfect American breakfast”

“But you’re Russian”

“So?” Natasha asked in a thick Russian accent “We Russians can make an American breakfast just as good as you can”

Tony stared “That was sexier than it should have been”

***

Loki grimaced when Thor laid him down on the bed and looked at him, blue eyes shining brighter than an Asgardian morning.

“What?” Loki asked when Thor’s gaze became unnerving.

Thor sighed “Does it not bother you?”

Loki closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose “Does what not bother me, Thor?”

“Heimdall” Thor said, sitting on the bed, right next to Loki’s hip “What he went through and how he came to be. Do you truly not wonder what he had gone through?”

“No”

Thor frowned.

“For the simple reason that I suffered it before” Loki said, hand still massaging “and for longer, might I add”

Thor paled and his mouth parted in surprise.

“What?” Loki chuckled as he saw him “You thought I just happened to land with the Chitauri, unharmed and immediately? That I plotted with them for a year? No…”

Thor felt dread climb up his spine.

“Life wasn’t that easy”

Thor stared at him, his beautiful eyes worried and curious at the same time.

“Loki, what happened?”

Loki swallowed at spared him a short glance before looking away. He didn’t reply.

“Brother?”

“How can you call me that after what we did?”

Thor froze. 

Loki wasn’t called Silver tongue for nothing. But this was a tactic Thor knew well; Loki didn’t want to talk about what happened to him and Thor did.

Naturally, Thor had to lose.

“We didn’t do …”

“Think carefully before you finish that sentence, Thor” Loki warned “What happened between us wasn’t normal; it was wrong and…”

“Did you like it?”

Loki stilled, his eyes on the ceiling. Once more, he didn’t respond.

“Tell me, Loki” Thor said “Did you truly find it wrong or are you saying that to stop your own desires?”

“You have lost your mind”

“Mayhap” Thor said “but that doesn’t change the fact that you have not answered my question”

Then in a move both daring and impulsive, Thor leaned over Loki, making him look at his face, green eyes wary.

“Did you like it?”

“Move away before you regret it, Thor” Loki whispered, trying to edge away.

He stopped when Thor lay an hand next to his head and moved over him.

“Answer me, Loki” he said, his eyes half lowered “Did you truly find it so heinous? Or are you afraid of something”

“I am not afraid” Loki snapped “Now move away or I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Thor asked with a daring that surprised himself “You are weakened from healing Hiemdall. I am still stronger and the only way you will get out of this situation is by screaming; something your pride won’t allow.”

Loki stared. Because really, there was nothing else left to do.

“Well?” Thor asked, moving closer, letting Loki have just the smallest glimpse of his cleavage “What’s your answer?”

“No”

Thor smiled and it lasted only a second.

The only warning he got was a growl as Loki’s control snapped and a moment later, he felt scalding lips on his own, parting his mouth in a devouring kiss.

***

Thor was stunned.

This had gone out of control faster than he’d anticipated.

He had wanted a confession, not action. At least not when he looked like this.

But he should have known that baiting Loki, goading him and pushing him never worked out well and now he felt strong hands grab his arms and pull him closer.

Thor broke off the kiss, gasping, as Loki laid him down on the bed and loomed over him.

“Loki!”

“I will ask you this once and once only” Loki said, a few strands of hair falling over his forehead and making him look positively wild “So think carefully before you tell me whether you want this or not”

How the situation turned so, Thor would never understand.

But right now, as he lay under Loki, flushed, his lips kiss swollen and eyes dark, he knew.

He knew there was only one answer, that it had always been one person he would claim, that the Norns themselves had written his fate so.

It was always going to be Loki.

“Yes”

The word was barely past his lips when Loki kissed him again, this time more passionately, more wildly.

It bordered on desperate and Thor was going to insane.

He moaned into Loki’s mouth as Loki climbed on top of him, never releasing his plush lips, never loosening the hold he had. He ran his hands over Thor’s shoulders, pulling the thick shirt off one and moving his lips from neck to shoulder, biting down on the sensitive flesh.

Thor gasped, feeling his female form give him sensations he never thought were possible. He kicked his heels, his nails digging into Loki’s shoulders and he felt a highly arousing dampness between his legs.

It was unnerving.

“Loki…”

“Hush, darling” Loki whispered against his long neck “All is well”

Thor moaned, tipping his head up so Loki had more access to his skin. When those lips latched on, his over stimulated female form bucked, lifting his hips automatically against Loki’s.

“Loki…”

“I’m right here, my sweet” Loki kissed his lips, his eyes and nose “Just let me pleasure you”

“I … can’t ….”

He couldn’t breathe and Loki, damn him, knew, because he kissed his neck again, running his tongue over the smooth expanse and growling before biting it softly.

Thor groaned and dug his nails deeper.

He was going to explode. And the dampness between his legs was unsettling.

He gasped out something in Nordic and Loki chuckled. Then his hands snaked down his female form and latched on the hem of the shirt he wore.

“Oh, how I wanted this off the moment I saw you”

Thor chuckled “I knew you were lecher under all that charm”

Loki smiled and lifted the shirt up to kiss his stomach “You think me charming?”

“I did”

Thor helpfully moved when Loki removed his shirt and lay open for Loki’s inspection.

It was worth it, seeing the look of pure adoration, so open and plain in Loki’s face a moment before he lowered his head and began to pleasure Thor with his mouth.

Thor keened, arching his neck back and closing his eyes as Loki’s mouth began to tickle and suck marks on the most sensitive points of his anatomy.

“Loki…”

Loki gave a dark chuckle and moved his head, going across his chest and leaving marks and pleasure there.

“You know” Loki licked his way lower, pausing over Thor’s hips and sucking a mark over his hipbone

“This mistake is not one I would mind you making again”

Thor rolled his eyes, then moaned loudly when Loki pulled his pants down.

“Loki, what are you…?”

Thor almost screamed when Loki parted his legs and put his mouth _there_.

“Loki!” Thor reached down and fisted his hands in Loki’s hair, trying to lift him away “Loki, no…”

But Loki chuckled from between his thighs and reached out to take his hands in his and place them down firmly as he continued to use his tongue on Thor.

Thor’s beautiful mouth was open, his eyes wide as he realized, with embarrassment laced all over him, that he was about to release.

“Loki, I …”

“I know” 

Loki slipped his tongue in and Thor screamed.

***

An hour.

Loki had tormented him for an hour before deeming him worthy of a break. Now they lay entwined,

Thor sprawled across Loki’s chest, bare and covered only by Loki’s quilt and his own spent passion.

Loki had pleasured him till he cried. He held Thor down and gave him more than Thor could handle and Thor had cried, almost kicking him off at one point.

But no, Loki gave him pleasure and held his own back.

Thor hummed as he thought on something.

“You might be the most generous lover I’ve even had”

Loki sniggered and pulled him closer “Maybe that’s what I want you to think. Perhaps as soon as you turn back, I shall take and not give you anything”

“Oh, when I turn back, I shall do all of this” Thor pointed to himself “to you”

Loki felt a delightful thrill run up his spine.

“And I wouldn’t stop you”

That surprised Thor more than anything and he looked up, but Loki’s face was impassive.

“Truly?”

“Aye” Loki said as he idly rubbed circles on Thor’s bare back.

“Why?”

Loki didn’t reply, but a smirk slowly snaked its way over his lips, as if he knew something Thor did not.

Thor pouted “Brother, tell me”

“Loki”

Thor frowned “What?”

“My name” Loki said “Don’t call me brother again.”

Thor smiled and placed a kiss on his jaw “Loki”

 

Loki hummed

“Silver tongue” he kissed Loki’s chin

Loki smirked “Aye”

“Charming”

“Correct”

“Hard”

Loki stilled when he realized what Thor’s hand had snaked down to.

And he didn’t even feel it.

“And here I thought you were the Trickster” Thor kissed his lips and Loki let him.

He slackened his jaw and kissed Thor back but a moment later, their world exploded.

The whole floor shook as if the centre itself was breaking out, escaping.

Loki’s eyes went wide and he sat up, almost throwing Thor off him.

Screams erupted from outside and Loki knew before he reached the glass and looked out

Loki knew why Heimdall was here, Loki knew why the past days had been so peaceful, Loki knew why his heart hammered in his chest so loudly he almost didn’t hear Thor come up beside him.

“Loki, what is it?” Thor asked, sheet held to his breast.

Loki swallowed twice before he spoke just so he would have courage enough to.

“They’re here”

***

At first, they had thought it was some sort of show.

Iron Man, after all, got bored on occasion and impromptu shows weren’t that uncommon. But New Yorkers were enthralled by the way Iron Man moved whisps of clouds into circles, creating whirls without being seen.

They watched, some taking pictures and videos to show on YouTube or their various interaction websites, others just watched, hands shielding their eyes, mouths parted in awe.

It was beautiful.

But then, slowly but surely, the clouds lifted, like someone had grabbed a string and pulled them upwards, into space and sky before making them whirl around faster and faster until suddenly …

It exploded.

They had only a second to see the whirl of clouds break and shatter, bringing forth fire from the skies and explode to the far horizon, burning even the clouds away with a bang so mighty it blew windows into their homes.

And they ran.

Their screams were accompanied by panicked running as the sky turned blood red, burning hot coal fell from the skies, through windows, doors, cars and skulls, killing and mauling till all of New York was ravaged by the blazing rain.

Some fell into petrol stations, blowing them up, others into gas canisters placed around the city and charring all those the dwelled near.

All were deadly, none bigger than a man’s palm.

They crashed and killed and everyone almost missed the arrival of the two responsible.

The skies above dissolved into an abyss, gaping and endless, fire before and ice behind it. thunder crackled within the orb as the portal released two.

Lightning signaled the first.   

Vral shot through, face cold and eyes colder. His hand was stretched forth as the Hammer of Death took him from the portal to the far end of the bleeding horizon with a speed unparalleled.

He vanished without a glance below.

The second was signaled by black.

Black tendrils of smoke poured through, enveloping him before releasing him in a mix of terror and insanity.

Kaos rode the winds, his face was impassive, collected and sane. Not a hint of his madness was around as he maneuvered the air to New York’s roads and landed gracefully, staff in hand, helm on his head; gleaming and ready to be bloodied.

Around him, people screamed and ran as the hail of fire began to turn to razor sharp claws of ice, tearing and rending like wraith unmerciful. 

Then he waved a hand, gesturing.

The portal above swirled and came to twist around him before he set it to the air beside him and tore open another.

Shrieks of monsters, demons and creatures of old heralded their owners as monster upon monster ran from the tears and into this world.

Earth.

Midgard was falling.

***

New York was a scene of chaos.

Buildings had fallen, blood painted the streets red and bodies were sprawled among the deep color, burning and festering already.

Apartments fell, ceiling broke down and brought with them homes and families they once sheltered.

Screamed echoed and faded, thunder roared.

Tony gasped, stumbling to a stand, as pain shot through his entire system, through his suit, through skin and bone and muscle. When he came to a stand, he looked around, amidst the rubble, for his team mates. He saw none of them, in fact he saw nothing but pain and smoke and gasped agan, doubling over when he felt his chest protest loudly.

Clearly, he’d broken his ribs.

He could see the monster he had managed to hit before the blast caught him. Blue and larger than anything he’d ever seen, the Jotun had a leg crushed under a truck and was currently trying to get it out, howling in agony and anger alike. Its blood red eyes stared at him, narrowing as Iron Man came forward.

It bared its teeth and – Tony shot a laser through its skull, leaving a fist sized hole where its eye had once been.

Another blast made him flinch and wince, and raise his eyes to the sky.

A plane, large and probably filled with people, was set ablaze and hurtled right towards him.

Tony activated his jets and found them lacking. He had time only to widen his eyes before something large and green hit him, lifting him out of harm’s way, jumping over fallen building s as the fiery plane tore the streets in half and damaged more of his precious city.

When the Hulk put him down, Iron Man nodded to him, noting how bloody he looked and how much of it was his own.

The purple smear certainly wasn’t.

***

Thor panted. Sweat and grime and blood from his wounds had long since matted his glossy hair. His armor was battered and shredded and hung limp from his female body now, angering him. He growled and grabbed it one dainty fist to tear it off and throw it aside.

The monster had vanished after hitting him.

A sinister laugh made him jump, Mjolnir held aloft. He gasped when his ankle almost gave way but kept his gaze tight.

“Well I must admit” a voice, cool and calm, spoke from behind “I like this form better”

Thor spun around, shaking the hair out of his eyes, his breathing elevated. There was no one there.  

The sight of a fierce battle greeted him.

His friends, his teammates and suited members of SHIELD raised and fired their impressive weapons. 

“It will make it easier to break you”

This time he felt the air from the whisper in his ear and he shrieked, swinging his hammer and spinning around.

Nothing.

Thor gave a shrill scream of irritation and called forth lightning, slamming into the ground around him and burning it to a concrete boil. When he was done, a neat melted halo of road circled him.

“Come on out and fight!”

There was no response, but he knew Kaos was around.

“Coward”

A scoff.

Thor screamed as he was rocketed forward, going through a glass window and falling among the items inside the shop.

He groaned in pain, curling on his side and trying to drag himself away from the heat on his back. His cape was on fire and it was burning him.

“Loki…”

A dark chuckle was what warned him. Then his warrior instincts made him wait, the hunter within him told him to hold.

And a second later he swung.

Kaos gave a grunt when Thor’s hammer knocked him off his feet and sent him flying to the side, through the brick wall at the other end of the shop.

He groaned and laid his head back.

“Impressive” he muttered before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. 

By the time Thor got there, he was gone.

***

“Hawkeye”

“Reporting”

“I need you to tell me if you have eyes on the hostile” Black Widow said

“I do” Hawkeye replied “but you are _not_ going to believe this”

Black Widow scoffed “Please, I gave up ‘not believing’ when I saw Justin Beiber on number one. Where are you?”

“Really?” Hawkeye asked “You’re not a Belieber? And two degrees west of you”

Natasha looked and saw him perched on the tip of a large triangular building. He waved at her.

“Hey, sweetheart”

“Shut up”

Shanghai was broken.

Twisters whirled in the air, taking up cars, people and breaking off buildings like crackers. They circled the entire city, breaking if off from all and any help that arrived, killing and tearing till the once grey swirls were now tainted with red.

Black Widow was standing on a building farthest from the burning city, Hawkeye to her side, trying to defend himself against the sharpest debris that had already impaled hundreds.

“You cant expect me to hit him, not in this wind”

“No” she said “I need a distraction. Where’s Steve?”

“I don’t know, I lost visual when he went underground. I can’t hear him, either”

Black Widow sighed, newly died red hair whipping in the wind “You can see him, though?”

“Yeah”

“What is he doing?”

“Uh… you remember how a crucified person looks?”

“Yeah”

“Like that” Hawkeyes said “Only scarier. He’s working these things and I’m sure this is just the beginning”

“Why do you …?”

Natasha’s question was cut short by the sounds of screams and a roar unheard of.

“Oh shit”

Slowly, Natasha turned and her eyes went wide. 

Vral was bringing the entire South China Sea towards them.

It was still far off, the wave reaching incredible, unnatural heights and it seemed he was seeping the entire sea into the skies.

“Clint …”

There was a choked noise from his end “Nat…”

“We can’t get anyone out in time”

“I love you”

Natasha watched as the ocean bled into the skies, getting higher and higher along with the screams of the people as they saw what was happening.

Thunder roared above and rain and hail broke down. 

Black Widow covered he head and ducked into the nearest broken piece of concrete, her eyes still fixed on the tsunami that approached.

This was it, then.

***

Steve surfaced from the subway, a baby girl in his arm and her brother latched onto his back. The entire clan he had saved from the train below was behind him, blessing him as they finally saw something resembling the skies.

The winds were rushing, painful and deadly as the twisters thundered and roared above them, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Captain America rested against the stairwell for a moment, thinking. The winds were too fast. He’d just taken these people from one hell to another.

He placed a hand on his ear, trying to contact anyone from his team.

“Nat… Clint”

Nothing apart from the howling wind replied to him and a moment later, screams erupted from behind.

Steve looked behind him, from where they originated, and his heart skipped a beat.

The entire ocean was coming upon them.

He held the baby girl tighter and felt the boy hide his tiny face into his neck. Behind him, all the men and women and children screamed.

This was ending.

***

Vral, arms spread afar, feet perfectly streamlined with his body, floated in midair as he manipulated wind and current. With the Hammer of Death in his hand, he conjured lightning and threw it into the wave he’d raised, electrocuting it as twister after twister passed by him.

Odin saw it first.

And he attacked.

The opening was small and he was sure he would have missed it. But he was trained and the moment he saw Vral left open as a twister passed him by, Odin lunged forth, a well crafted sword in his hand. His spell carried him forth and he rode the waves of hail and rain until he came within striking distance of the monster. 

The god of Death’s eyes opened and Odin fell.

The ground cracked when he hit it and a moment later everything around him went black.

***

Thor looked up at the shriek. It was not the fear or the terror in the scream, but the pitch and familiarity.

Thor’s color vanished when he realized Vali was caught.

He lifted Mjolnir and shot to the skies without a thought spared. He knew where the boy was and landed with a metallic clank of his hammer.

Kaos smiled when Thor looked up at him and when his feminine face went into terrified shock.

Vali looked terrified as Kaos held him at his hip, his face a mask of serenity.

“Stay your weapon” Kaos said calmly “This is happening, Thor, don’t make it harder on yourself”

“Let the boy go”

“Put down the hammer” Kaos offered “and come and take him” 

Thor held onto Mjolnir tighter, if possible, and glared.

“I’ll kill you”

“You’re welcome to try” Kaos said “You’ll fail, Thor, I promise you, but you are welcome to try”

Thunder roared outside and a moment later, Thor lunged.

***

Vali screamed, hiding himself behind the large broken pillar of the Stark abode.

Thor groaned as he fell against the pillar with a sickening crack, immediately feeling three ribs break.

“Breathe” Kaos instructed as he approached “breathe through it, it helps”

Thunder and lightning roared in the blood outside as ice showered down, slicing and cleaving.

Somewhere, the Hulk screamed in agony, monsters of sorts, both Jotun and a culmination of Kaos’ own sick mind, screamed and screeched outside, flying, falling, killing.

Gasping, Thor tried getting up and fell back, panting against the pain.

“You will…” Thor panted “not win”

“Actually” Kaos bent down to lift a metallic pole, broken off at a jagged edge, and approached “I will”

Thor watched as he neared, broken arm lying useless while the other was clutched to his side, neatly sliced and unable to move.

He looked at Kaos and realized it.

This was his end.

“In the end” Kaos said simply, lifting the horrid looking spear “I’ll always win”

Thor closed his eyes.

“ _Murderer_!!”

The animalistic roar of pure fury tore through the room and a moment later, Kaos was thrown aside as something hard and unyielding hit him. He gasped as he fell, instantly rolling to a stand.

He looked up and had time only to widen his eyes before Loki jammed the very spear he’d held moments ago and ram it into his middle.

***

Vral’s eyes opened, blazing.

The twisters were sucked up into the skies, the thunder, hail and rain ended and the wave, that was barely a mile away, fell back into the sea, coursing back.

Terrified screams turned to joy and by the time Natasha looked up…

Vral was gone.

***

Kaos gasped as Loki used his momentum to force him back and ram the jagged edge of the broken pole into the wall behind him, making it pass the concrete and pinned him like an insect.

Loki sneered down at him, covered in blood of the Jotun.

“Die”

Kaos, hanging limp, slowly managed to force himself to a stand – or tried to.

Loki hit him harshly across the face, making him slump over again.

Kaos chuckled once, still impaled and pinned 

“You truly think …” he gasped “This will kill me?”

Loki sneered “No”

Kaos smirked.

“But this will”

Loki lifted a vial of clear poison from within his clothes and showed it to Kaos.

The other’s eyes widened when he saw what it was and recognized it a second later. He grabbed the pole that speared him through and pulled, his face suddenly frantic.

“Jormungandr’s poison” Loki told him “the only thing capable of killing a god”

Kaos struggled as Loki approached.

“And all I need” Loki said, opening the vial “Is to put it in your blood”

Slowly, Loki reached out and touched the part where the spear entered Kaos’ body, holding him in place.

“Burn” Loki glared at him, tilting the vial to droop the liquid down.

Kaos looked at him.

Then vanished in a tendril of smoke and haze.

Loki gasped and jumped back.

Thor cried out when Kaos appeared behind Loki and grabbed him.

And shoved him forward.

“No!” Thor screamed from behind him.

Loki gave a gasp of shock when his own body was skewered over the blunt edge of the stuck pole, his own blood dripped to the floor.

Loki braced himself on the wall in front, eyes unfocused as wave upon wave of agony shot through his system.

Kaos chuckled and leaned in to blow in Loki’s ear.

“Boy” he whispered “I am not done with you yet”

He grabbed Loki’s shoulders and squeezed him gently.

“So you will live until I say otherwise”

The pole evaporated in a haze of smoke and steam and Loki fell to the ground, twitching and gasping.

Thunder rolled outside and Kaos turned, his face serene and calm.

*** 

Vral landed gracefully, not missing a single step as he went from the air to the floor where Thor and Loki lay defeated.

Kaos smirked at him “Are you done already, brother?”

Vral shook his head and looked around “What happened?”

Kaos shrugged “Nothing that matters at the moment”

The Hammer of Death hit the ground as Kaos walked forward. Vral pulled his arms around him and pressed their bodies together, their lips coming together with a click of teeth and passion.

***

It was almost tender, the way Vral set Kaos down, looked down at him and saw Loki.

His Loki.

And Kaos arched to him, replying to every silent call he made without it being asked, lifting himself, giving himself without even being asked.

His.

Kaos was his.

Vral slowly lowered his head and kissed him again, running his hands down his lithe body, kissing and pulling from him sounds he never thought he could make.

“Thor…”   

Vral hummed and pushed his jaw open with his mouth kissing him deeply, letting his tongue slide over perfect teeth, pinning his tongue down to the floor of his Loki’s mouth and using his hands to part the front of his jacket.

“Father…”

“Hush, come here, Vali”

They ignored the whispers, didn’t even look up as pained moans were dragged from someone throat as he slid himself over to his crying child.

“Thor…” Kaos moaned, arching his neck and tipping his head back so that Vral had more to take, more to claim, more to mark.

“Loki” Vral growled, licking down his neck and hissing when he encountered cloth.

With a snap of his perfect fingers, Vral made Kaos’ clothes vanish. Then his own, and left them both bare naked.

“Don’t look, Vali”

Vral groaned, placing open mouth kisses on Kaos’ chest and licking downwards, making Kaos hiss and slowly drag his knees across the ground.

He didn’t care about anything other than that white, creamy skin, painted with blood and begging to be marked.

His Loki gave a cry of sweet agony when Vral licked his neck and took the flesh between his teeth, running it through to leave a mark.

“Don’t stop, Thor”

Thor King looked at him, lifted his beautiful gaze and smiled down at him.

“Never stop”

“I won’t”

Vral’s brow furrowed as he kissed him parting his mouth wide and kissing him so deeply his own jaw clicked. Then he grabbed both his hands and pinned his wrists right above his head. He fastened them down with magic and winked at Kaos.

“Don’t move”

Kaos caught his lip between his teeth and nodded. He didn’t say a word as he obeyed but he fisted his hands tightly when Vral ran his rough hands down his sides and bit into the junction right under his arm.

Slowly, Thor began to taste him. He ran his hands down Loki King’s sides, holding onto either side of that rapidly rising and falling chest as he kissed and sucked on the skin.

He ran his tongue over Kaos’ racing heart, then licked from the center of his chest all the way up to his jaw, where he laid a small kiss.

Loki King shivered and whimpered, eyes still shut as he tried to obey.

Thor King moved lower.

His hands skimmed Loki King’s ribs, running his fingers over the imprints and tracing their feel. His mouth was just above Kaos’ stomach, at the tempting dip of abdomen and chest. Once more he laved it with his tongue, holding him down when Loki King bucked.

“Stop moving”

“Please” his Loki whispered “Please…”

Under his lips, Kaos’ diaphragm shuddered as he panted and Thor King’s hands hissed as they moved up Loki King’s body once more, latching onto his upper arms and holding them down. He pulled himself up, sliding his entire body over his Loki’s as he looked into his scarred face.

“You’re mine” Thor King told him.

He kissed him again and Kaos moaned in pleasure. He gasped and panted for breath as he was so sweetly tormented.

Thor King ravaged his mouth.

He forced his tongue in, felt the silky slide of Loki King’s lips as he passed them. He felt the heat of his mouth, damp and sweet and he traced the tip of his tongue on his Loki’s palate.

He groaned and tilted his head to the side, slotting their mouths together more firmly. He wanted more.

Loki bucked suddenly and almost threw Thor off.

Growling, Thor grabbed both his wrists and pinned them beside his head.

“Stay put!”

Loki King laughed, pleased at his mischief.

He whimpered when Thor forced a kiss on him again and tried to move his head away. But Thor King wasn’t having it. He shifted both his slim wrists in one hand and extended the other in a gesture 

Loki sobbed in pleasure when he realized Thor King was lubricating him from the inside.

“Thor….” He moaned 

Vral kissed his neck, pecking down till his sternum, raking his nails down Loki King’s sides and gaining highly arousing sounds.

He was on Loki King’s stomach once more when he made a discovery.

Loki, even with his legs closed and twisted away, was hard.

Vral grinned at him, at his pleased expression and pulled his legs apart.

He lay back down, between his Loki’s spread legs and continued his kisses as if nothing happened. His lips trailed from one side of his chest to the other, before he trailed back with his tongue, licking a wet stripe on the skin and sinking his teeth just above Kaos’ hipbone as he held him still.

Loki dragged his heels on the floor.

He was sobbing, every rise and fall of that chest, giving Thor’s lips more access to the skin.

Then Thor King’s lips roamed lower, tasting, feeling everything with his lips. His chest now lay flat between Kaos’ legs and kept his ministrations going.

It was slight, the way he lifted those slender hips and twirled them against Thor King’s chest.

A tease.

Loki King gasped when Thor King loomed over him and rammed their lips together.

He kissed him brutally, slipping his tongue into Loki King’s mouth and forcing it apart to ravage while his other hand went between Kaos’ legs.

Loki King gave a startled scream into his mouth and tried to buck him off again but they only chuckled. It wasn’t a real attempt.

Vral’s hand began to knead.

Loki King gave a high pitched moan and fell back on the floor, eyes closing shut.

“Please…”

He didn’t know what he wanted, but the way his hips moved up in Vral’s hand, Thor King knew what he needed and he obliged.

He pumped Kaos up to his full length and Loki King moaned.

The younger man thrashed his head from side to side, hands fisting above his head in the debris as he raised his hips with every movement of Thor King’s hand.

“Thor…” he hissed, low and long, tapering it into a whine that reached the roof.

He wanted.

His eyes were shut, his teeth sunk into his lip as Thor King continued to pleasure him with his hand.

“I … can’t”

“Hush” Thor King said, raining kisses down his thigh as he continued to stroke him. His own arousal was burning him and there was nothing he wanted more than to spread his legs and ram into him.

It was so tempting.

“Thor…” Kaos hissed it again, the silk on silk sound of his voice drove Thor King on as Loki King grazed his heels in the ash, hissed and whimpered and closed his eyes as he came close to his orgasm.

“Thor…”

Thor King growled and kissed him, then spread his legs.

Loki King eagerly parted them, moaning behind a tightly bitten mouth, his hands scratching the concrete.

And Thor King realized he wanted them on his skin, wanted his Loki’s nails on his back as he took him.

He roughly grabbed his wrists and placed them around his shoulders.

Loki King spread his legs for them, wrapping them around his waist and kissed him.

“Take me”

Thor King shuddered at those words. His hands shook as he lubricated himself and then, finally, he touched Loki King there.

As soon as he rammed into him, their magic joined.

And New York was leveled in a single culmination of passion, hate and death.


	14. The God and His Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vral's Story

It had been difficult, in the beginning, coaxing trust out of him, but Vral managed it.

***

Loki had avoided him, after that night, after the first time Vral had felt those lips against his own, after he’d killed who he had been and created himself anew. The man thought him the same; different in shape, same in soul, and kept as much distance as he possibly could. 

It was better than it had been at first, because Loki would run from him no more. He actually stayed in the same room for the length of a whole meal and though he flinched whenever Vral moved, he didn’t run like he used to.

It was too early to call it comfort, but Vral would name it as – ease, the mildest form of that word. Loki was just bordering on accepting him at this moment, but at the rate Vral was succeeding, it wouldn’t take much time for him to lure Loki into his bed and keep him there.

He didn’t care what his desires were. They were his; and he would guard them for as long as he lived.

It bothered him, keeping them at bay because he really, truly wanted Loki. He wanted him as his equal, he wanted him as a lover – he wanted him.

True, he could simply order him into bed, he knew Loki would not object. His wrath was something even Loki was wary of and he did whatever he asked. It pleased him, but it left a tingling sensation in him, a nagging that told him even though he did as he was asked; Loki didn’t trust him.

Not as much as he wanted. It was better than it had been earlier, in the end he was a better man. 

Since he was no longer Thor, but a culmination of both Thor’s strength and Loki’s wit, he was smarter, sharper, more confident and less arrogant than he had previously been. He was everything and anything Loki thought fit and since that fateful night, since he abandoned all that Thor had been to Loki, he found a wayward thought in his head that just became more appealing over time.

So, when he rose from his bed that morning, with a rebuilt Asgard before him, Vral did so with the smallest of smiles on his face. His perfect eyes went to the new Asgard; shining in black and emerald, crimson and silver.

There was no gold. Nothing of his dead father’s legacy remained. This was theirs and Vral was proud of it, he cherished it. Every moment he saw it, every time he gazed at it, he felt pride rise in him.

This was his greatest achievement.

So he sighed and stretched before relaxing, his face cold, then he stood and went to the toilet to relieve himself.

He needed to go to Loki and run his idea by him.

He wouldn’t have too much trouble, the man did everything Vral asking because he spoiled him. That made the smallest of smiles edge on Vral’s mouth as he dressed himself that morning.

He put on his tight clothing, one that amplified his physique with its black monotone, then his black cape and gleaming onyx helm.

He looked like a wraith as usual. With a last glance to see that everything was perfect, he spun on his heel and left the royal chambers.

His clicking heels warned everyone and they all but leapt out of his way to hide or remain out of sight.

But today, Vral ignored them all and made for the one place he knew he would always be welcome. His hammer danced at his hip, a symbol of his good humor, and he reached Loki’s door far earlier than expected.

He lifted a hand and turned the knob.

To find it locked.

He furrowed his brow and tried it again, ending with the same result.

This was odd. Loki never locked his door.

He felt his good mood wan and he conjured magic to unlock it, felt it itch in his fingers before he stopped.

Loki should open the door himself.

So he knocked. He kept at it with his knuckle, then with his fist, until he heard shuffling inside. He smiled when he heard the sheets move and Loki slide on his slippers.

His smile vanished when he heard whispers.

 _Two_ pairs of feet, _two_ voices that whispered.

Thunder roared outside as testament to his rage but Vral didn’t move, he didn’t act.

Gone were the days when he acted impulsively and didn’t get what he wanted. Gone was the time when he didn’t use the stealth he was capable off and gone was everything inside him that made him Thor.

This was Vral and he was different. And Loki had just managed to unfetter something within him.

He was dangerous.

***

At first, Loki thought it was just pounding in his dreams, but when he sighed and shifted closer to his bed partner, he realized someone was knocking on his door.

His eyes flashed open, horror settling upon him like a wave, and he sat up with a choked gasp. His bedmate stirred but didn’t awaken and Loki thanked the norns his door was locked.

Slowly, he reached out and touched the man beside him.

“Wake up” he said softly “Njord, wake up”

The beautiful king stirred, furrowed his perfect brow and opened his silver eyes. He smiled at Loki.

“Greeting –“ he broke off when Loki slapped a hand over his mouth and rested a finger on his own lips.

His green eyes were wide with fear and it was only then that Njord heard the knocking.

He knew instantly who it was, sensed the dark energy from the other side and nodded to Loki in understanding. Softly, they got out of bed and began to dress.

They didn’t speak but before he teleported himself away, Njord gave Loki a kiss on his lips, and smiled.

“I’ll come for you, I promise” he smiled

Loki smiled back, touching his cheek “I know”

Then Njord was gone and Loki was left alone.

Even though he hated it, Loki made the marks Njord had made on him vanish before he tightened his silk robe, his only clothing, around him and went to the door.

His hand trembled ever so slightly and he felt exhausted by Njord’s loving attention but he unlocked the door, realizing his mistake only when he looked up into Vral’s cold eyes.

He’d locked his door.

Loki swallowed and took a step back, his heart hammering in his chest as Vral approached, closing the door behind him. His gaze was fixed on Loki’s face and he watched the fear he saw as the man backed away from him.

So Loki _was_ fornicating. Very well, Vral will set him right then.

Loki’s eyes were fixed on Vral’s face as he retreated, gasping when he felt the sharp edge of his desk at his hip halting him.

Vral looked around, at the rumpled bed, the closed drapes, Loki’s scrolls and finally, the way Loki was shaking, both hands fisted in the front on his robe, holding it closed tightly.

He gasped softly when Vral raised a hand to grab his jaw and closed his eyes. Loki tried to tilt his head away but Vral held on, making him look back.

“You won’t greet me?”

Slowly, Loki opened his eyes to stare at Vral’s face, his hands still protecting his clothes.

Vral raised a brow at his silence and Loki gulped.

“Good morning”

Smirking, Vral tipped his head down and kissed his forehead.

“Come, breakfast awaits”

Loki waited till Vral was out of the room before releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding and placing a hand over his mouth.

He knew.

Loki couldn’t be stupid enough to think he didn’t know. Vral too lethal to be ignorant so that meant only one thing; he was waiting for the proper time to attack.

So Loki took another deep, calming breath, conjured clothes around him and walked to the halls of Asgard, where once he had been scorned.

The few people that were around avoided his eye and his lips curled. He thought about cursing them, depriving them the use of their limbs for a while, before breakfast. Then he thought about turning their hair into snakes; yes, that would be painful.

His list was long and it served to distract him just enough that his reactions did not show on his face.

Breakfast in the strained halls of Asgard was always entertainment for Loki. The people watched them both with a sense of dread, wondering when and who their next victim was turn up. They ate little and watched more, falling silent at the tiniest movement both Loki or Vral made and Loki seemed to take extra joy in that today.

Vral smirked when Loki exaggerated his conjuring spell, making the people gasp and reel back, before a goblet of ale formed in his hand.

The skies were still thundering, though.

They were halfway through breakfast when Vral gently grasped Loki’s hand to gain his attention. Loki looked at him with beautiful eyes and blinked uncertainly.

“How does a sprint through the city sound?” Vral asked him, perfect face impassive and cold, as always

“We could see the progress as we pass”

Ever obedient, Loki gave him the smallest of smiles “I would love that”

Vral rubbed the back of his hand with a large thumb, then nodded and leaned back, watching the people that stared at them both. The whim of mischief rose within him and Vral caused a bolt of lightning to fall through the window, crashing through and breaking glass.

People screamed and ran, chaos ensued and Loki lowered his head, laughing softly.

Vral smirked when the scent of charred flesh greeted him.

***

They rode on one horse.

Sleipnir.

Loki sat up front, Vral pasted to his back as he maneuvered the boy – he was his nephew, not an animal – through the street, occasionally reaching back to scratch at Sleipnir’s flank, making him neigh in contentment and making Loki relax back against him.

Though he tensed every few minutes and kept his back straight, Vral didn’t mind. His eyes were on the streets, on the people that were rebuilding the city and on those that ran and hid from them. Those they captured with their glares, bowed nervously and fled when they realized they weren’t dead or burnt. 

When they reached the outskirts of the city and Vral didn’t turn back, Loki tensed.

He waited a few moments, so that when it became clear that Vral was not going to stop, he spoke

“Where are we going?”

Vral chuckled and kissed the back of his head “A – vacation, of sorts. Get out of the palace. Unless you wish otherwise?”

Loki knew this was a trap. He could feel it in his gut. Vral was going to punish him and there was nothing he could do.

Vral sensed Loki’s tension and sighed “Going back, then?”

“No, I …” Loki broke off.

Going back would mean a punishment where everyone could hear them. Moving forward would grant him a little privacy, at least.

Vral frowned “Why are you so tense?”

His large hand came over to rest on Loki’s chest. His heart was racing under his palm and as he felt it beat harder, Vral chuckled.

He kissed the place between Loki’s neck and shoulder.

“Darling, I said I will never hurt you” Vral said “Do you not believe me?”

Loki swallowed “You are ruthless and I know you are not unaware of why I locked my doors. So please at least stop pretending you won’t harm me when we are alone”

Vral’s chuckle froze Loki’s blood.

He flinched when a blonde head rested upon his shoulder from behind and bit his lip to smother his cry of fear.

“Loki, I will not hurt you”

And it made sense to Loki then.

He pulled his lips inwards as he felt a sheen of tears cover his eyes.

“You intend to kill Njord”

Vral hummed and kissed his shoulder, neither denying nor confirming the accusation.

“He has done nothing wrong” Loki whispered.

“He touched you” Vral said, running his hand up and down Loki’s front.

Loki shook his head “He … I …”

“Do I lie?” Vral said “is my statement wrong? If you are untouched by his hand, I vow I shall apologize to you and the king right this instant”

Loki was shivering, his hands tightened on the saddle before him. He was scared, so scared of _Vral_ right now, because at the end of the day, Vral was Thor and Thor was capable of breaking him.

He swallowed “No, you are not wrong”

Vral sat back “That settles it, then”

They rode in silence for a while, Vral admiring the scenic route they took and Loki lost in his tormented thoughts. For a full hour, Loki gathered courage to speak.

“What will you do to him?”

Their bond – what he salvaged – was frail and Vral didn’t want to break it. But he didn’t want Loki to betray him, hurt him or harm him either.

Because only Loki could.

“I have not thought about it” Vral said honestly, knowing where Loki was taking this. If he played this right – and he knew he would – he could have Loki without ever telling him his weakness.

The one weakness Vral _knew_ would be the end of him. The one thing that drive him insane, made his blood heat up and his heart beat faster the moment he laid eyes on Loki. The feeling that had been within him since he turned nineteen, the only thing about him that was still pure would prove to be his greatest weakness – he knew it.

It took courage for Loki to say this next part and he expected Vral not only to deny him, but to teach him the penalty for daring to speak to him such.

Because Vral was Thor and Thor wanted to hurt him.

Vral smirked to himself when Loki spoke.

“Would …” he broke off and tried again “If you let him be … I’ll give you whatever you want”

And Vral smiled when he felt Loki step into his trap.

“You wish me to spare him?” Vral asked softly “You have never asked such before”

“I never thought I would have to”

Vral almost smiled – Loki wasn’t called Silver Tongue for nothing.

“I see” Vral said, then sighed “Very well. Though he has so wronged me, I shall relent. That king is out of harm’s way”

Instead of relaxing, Loki stilled. Once more, Vral felt his heart begin to beat faster.

He knew what Vral wanted from him, how he looked at him. He hadn’t yet touched him, nothing other than that kiss a month ago; the moment that Vral was born, but Loki knew. And even now, he could sense it; these kisses, touches that he had experienced on this ride alone were testifying enough.

“Th- Thank you” Loki said over his shoulder “I –“

“He will not touch you again” Vral said “should he arrive here on diplomatic matters or should the need arise to meet him, I shall deal with him, understand?”

Loki nodded “Aye. Is that all?”

And oh, how he dreaded the answer.

No, Vral would say. I wish to have you as my own, on your back, bent over a table, any way I please. You will open your legs for me and me alone. You will be mine.

“Yes”

Loki was stunned “What?”

Vral smirked “I said that would be enough. Unless you wish to add something else”

Loki shook his head, unable to speak. He was shocked to the point of immobility, so when Vral pushed him back against his front, he offered no resistance and lay against him as Vral took them back to Asgard.

***

The next few weeks, Loki spent in a state of frenzy as he avoided Vral.

The man had said not a word about discovering Loki’s affair with the king nor had he acted on it. That truly puzzled Loki because he thought Vral was going to do as he wished and kill Njord behind Loki’s back – or right before his eyes.

The man didn’t listen; he commanded. And it was slowly driving Loki insane.

He feared an attack or worse every time he stepped out of his room, expected someone to grab him and ravish him on Vral’s orders, expected insults thrown at his face or expected being dragged to the dungeons that were filled with people that despised him and dared to raise their opinion of him before Vral had them imprisoned.

How that punishment alone made Loki’s heart falter.

Today, he sat in the library, reading through magical books and tying magic together. It was nothing more than entertainment and Loki had spent hours of his life looking at various pictures of designs and reading about them before forming them in different varieties to display for himself. Sometimes he would solidify them, sometimes he wouldn’t. But he would always play with them for hours until the book ended in the rarest most complicated designs.

He chuckled when he turned an emblem into the shape of a hare, then made it dance across the floor as it moved in accordance with his slim wrist.

So involved was he in his little game, he never heard someone approach behind him.

And that was saying something.

***

For the past weeks, Vral had been going on instinct.

He knew a large part of his dislike and consequent desire to kill Njord came from jealousy, but a small part of him was just bothered at the fact that the overly fertile bastard had taken such an interest in Loki all of a sudden. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t known Loki until now, the man had millennia’s of chances to woo him, court him, so he couldn’t help but wonder why he acted thus now.

He shook his head a little, but that nagging thought didn’t go away. He was rebuilding Asgard for Loki, he needed to stay focused.

His plans were already implementing and with the help of magic, he had managed to build more than half of the city. A few more months would see his work complete.

He hummed, rubbing his clean shaved jaw and looked down at a few plans that showed him positions of safe houses and chambers that led out of the castle in case of war.

He almost scoffed.

No one would be stupid enough to go to war against him.  He sighed and ran a hand through his perfect, pushed back hair before he gave up. 

His thoughts were driving him insane.

He pursed his lips, dismissed the servant that waited on him and went out to the darkened balcony.

He could hear people working. Tiny clinks and clatters that signified how much he loved this place. He saw them too. He saw them mill about, lifting and moving and churning and plastering.

They look exhausted but Vral didn’t care.

They didn’t care how exhausted Loki was when they humiliated him, so what gains them sympathy?

Then he lifted his gaze to the end of the birfrost where more work was taking place. Here he could see them, not hear them, so when a small flash of blinding white shone, Vral frowned.

He closed his eyes and used his magic to see who it was.

His vision floated before him, lifting like a snake into the skies before it lunged forward, striking at the wind until, barely a moment later, it took him from his balcony to the edge of the bifrost.

It was that king, Njord, with three of his men with him.

Vral was confused for barely a moment, at the daring arrival of the lowly king, and thought to confront him about it immediately. But so sooner had the thought come over him, when another followed.

There had to be a reason for such daring.

So instead of acting, Vral listened.

“Create a distraction” Njord said to his men “I shall go get him, then we leave. Norns help me”

Vral smirked as his men looked worried.

Years had passed since he took over Asgard, broke it all over to build again. So naturally, he was the most feared creature in the nine realms. Not even Jotuns compared anymore.

The people by the bifrost started to thank these men, thinking them their saviors. Vral would have laughed had it not been so pathetic.

They would be freed by his hammer and hand, nothing else.

His beautiful eyes watched as Njord cloaked himself and walked along the birfrost to get to Loki.

Vral, instead of acting, simply watched.

There was something akin to pain in his chest but he ignored it. he refused to name it, even as he knew what it was.

Pain.

Njord was going to take Loki away tonight and Vral was going to let him. Not because of anything sinister – just because he currently felt like it.

He would get him back, he knew, then Loki would be his.

Let him have this little adventure before Vral brought war down upon Vanaheim. He would destroy that realm, starting by ripping that king from nose to navel and feeding his innards to palace dogs.

And Loki would watch. He would watch what happened to those that crossed Vral and he would learn never to disobey or take for granted the leniency he was provided with. He would stay here, with him, until the end of time.

So yes, Vral was letting him go an enjoy himself as best he could, releasing a few strands of magic so he could keep Njord within his sights. Vral turned from the balcony to go to his private study and pick out a little black book.

It was filled with dark magic and he would have trained himself to perfection by the end of the night.

***

Loki lifted his head when he felt a presence behind him.

He turned, agile as a panther, dagger out and aimed to the shadows.

“Who’s there?”

His green eyes turned to slits when he received no response to his inquiry and he sent forth magic to seek out the presence. It took him a second and when he was done, he straightened into a relaxed pose.

There was no one there.

Lately, because they feared Vral’s reaction, no one approached him with a desire to do him wrong. They kept their gazes lowered and addressed him as the prince he once was. They feared him, but not as much as they feared Vral. Loki was still of Asgard; Vral was Loki’s.

And that made all the difference in the world.

The man they remembered as Thor was no more; their beloved prince was no more. What they had was Loki’s brain child – just like him, only far more lethal because he had the power Loki had been denied.

He had the hammer that still thought him worthy and while he had that, he was unstoppable. Vral might as well take Loki’s name, the people said, because even though he didn’t sire him, he was his ward and being such had damned them all.

Something stirred to his side and Loki jumped, only to face a carelessly placed book finally fall to the ground with a thud.

Shaking his head, Loki sighed and placed his daggers where they belonged.

Then he turned, magicked the book he was using back to its place, and went out of the library to retire for the night.

It was thundering outside, he knew not why, so he hastened his steps, eager to get to his chambers and have some semblance of privacy.

The guards stepped out of his way and maids hid as Loki all but galloped to his room. He opened the door and shut it, leaning against it and exhaling.

He knew nothing would stop Vral from getting him if he wanted, but right now, nothing mattered other than his short moment of peaceful privacy. 

He closed his eyes, gently sending out soft waves of magic to detect where Vral was. 

He released a sigh of relief when he found him reading in his study and pushed off the doors. He thought about locking them but decided against it. clearly, Vral hadn’t liked when he had done that earlier and Loki was sure he wouldn’t let it go a second time.

Something clicked in his room. 

Instantly, Loki’s eyes flashed open and he gasped when a large hand came over his mouth, a muscled arm pinned him to the door.

Loki cried out but a moment later, the room illuminated and he found himself staring into Njord’s eyes.

“Loki, it’s me!”

Loki made a shrill noise of either shock or condemnation and rolled his eyes. He raised his hands to push the king away.

“You shouldn’t be here!” Loki hissed “If he finds out …”

“I don’t care” Njord said and moved.

He grabbed Loki, sliding an arm around his waist and anther around his shoulders and kissed him. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut and he kissed him back, long and slow before parting for air.

He looked into those strange eyes and blinked slowly.

“Why are you here?” Loki asked softly 

Njord smiled a little “I vowed to take you with me”

Loki lowered his gaze sadly “Njord …”

“I have my men creating a diversion” the king said “as soon as they do, I shall take both of us away. We shall be wed by the end of the night and then he will not be able to keep you without a war starting.”

Loki, who was gaping, blinked and stepped back “What? Wed? Njord, what are you talking about?”

Njord grinned at him a little “I confess it is not my best proposal …”

“Proposal?” Loki all but shrieked “Njord, I … what … how did you … what makes you think I wish to wed?”

Njord blinked, clearly confused “I don’t understand”

Loki scratched his head “Clearly. But now is not the time to explain. Just know that even though our time together has been – energetic – I have no intention of …”

“You don’t love me?” Njord asked 

Loki’s mouth hung open “I never said that. If I insinuated – “

“You slept with me” Njord said “that makes you mine”

Loki blinked, frowning “I assure you I have had many liaisons but never have I allowed anyone to own me. If I gave you the idea that this is something permanent, I am truly sorry”

“You are saying ‘no’ to my proposal?” Njord asked, brow furrowed

“Yes, I have to” Loki said “I can’t leave this place it’s my home”

“Is it?” Njord asked “There’s nothing left here for you. How can you call it such?”

Loki scoffed “Please, I have plenty here.”

“Like what?”

Loki opened his mouth to speak and found himself without an answer. 

What did he have here? Fear? Panic? Living a life as if stepping on eggshells? What kept him here?

He had been raped, humiliated and betrayed by those he considered friends and family. He had been ruined and destroyed in reputation and spirit. He should have been dead for all intents and purposes so why was he staying? Why did his heart falter at the thought of leaving a place that caused him nothing but pain? Gave him nothing but lies?

The answer was plain; Vral.

Not only because Loki feared what would happen should he dare to run, but Vral was his. And no matter how twisted and destructive and _terrifying_ he got, that would never change.

Vral had put him back, brought him back and was the only person that hadn’t hurt him. He protected him. And in that moment, Loki realized something about himself.

It was always going to be Thor.

“See?”

Njord’s voice broke him out of his reverie.

“You have no answer to that” Njord said, extending a hand to Loki “Come with me. I will give you everything there is to give”

So there was always going to be one answer.

“No”

Njord blinked at him “Loki, think about …”

“I have” Loki said “I have thought about it and I cannot leave. Not as long as Vral is here. You cannot understand our bond so I cannot think for you to understand why I say no. No, king, I refuse your offer and I think it would be wise if you left.”

There was a tense moment when Loki feared the man wouldn’t leave.

But Njord sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You are right” he said softly “You won’t leave while he is here”

Loki realized too late the meaning of his tone.

He looked at Njord in time to receive a painful blow on his face, enhanced by magic, he spun around and hit the floor, instantly feeling blood gush from a wound on his head.

He moaned as his vision blurred.

Njord looked at him as he approached “I told you. You are mine”

***

In his study, Vral looked up from the book he was reading, his eyes _glowing_ in rage.

***

Loki felt strange. It was like he wasn’t on his own body, his skin or his mind.

And then it hit him. The burning inside his chest like he had been hit by the Hammer of Death and had all air knocked out of his lungs. He sensed sickness rise up in his throat and ran, never realizing that he wasn’t in his room. He saw a bathroom and a toilet and went right for it, collapsing on his knees and retching in the water cabinet. He watched in sick induced fascination as everything he had ingested spewed forth and left him heaving. Then his throat burned and his stomach heaved as he threw up once more, hoping to at least calm the burning fever that had taken him over.

He moaned as he felt the room spin and felt the floor underneath his palms to be cool. Slowly, with the burning reaching an almost horrid point, he slid to the floor and let it cool him.

As he fell into the darkness, he was aware of someone calling him.

He didn’t feel when he was moved, but when Loki woke, he was in bed once more and the burning was somewhat dulled.

And he wasn’t alone.

Njord sat on the chair beside the bed, watching him.

Loki gasped and sat up, pulling back till he was huddled against the headboard. His eyes watched the king as he realized he was in trouble.

Because he didn’t have his magic.

Njord watched him impassively, blinking slowly as if he was deep in thought. His eyes, however, were focused on Loki.

“You shouldn’t have done this” Loki whispered, sheltering his chest which he only just realized was covered by a thin silk tunic – not his own. Under the sheets, his legs were bare.

“You left me no choice” Njord said, rubbing his palms on the arms of the chair.

“He’ll kill you” Loki said, slowly sliding to the side, to keep distance between himself and the king. His eyes flickered to escape routes.

“No, he won’t” Njord said, sighing “I’ll kill him”

Loki stared at him “What?”

“Listen” Njord grinned, spreading his hands.

And Loki heard. He heard the sounds of a battle taking place outside and his eyes widened when he heard and saw thunder roared outside.

“What have you done?” Loki whispered, feeling an itch inside him that slowly increased.

“Nothing that wasn’t needed” Njord said “a trap was set for your monster. He came to get you and faced our entire army. Worry not about him, he won’t make it past the night. Because as powerful as he is, even the incredible Thor cannot win against our mages.”

Loki gaped at him.

“And the best part is” Njord smiled “he thinks you planned it all”

Loki shook his head “You can’t be this stupid, Njord. Nothing good will come of this”

“It will” Njord said as he stood “I’ve made sure of it”

Loki pulled the sheets up to his chin and shrank back from Njord as the king approached.

“Having control over things – intimate” Njord said as he pushed his own robe off his shoulders, “gave me knowledge into magic that helps one conceive…”

Loki didn’t wait to listen he scrambled off the bed and ran to the doors. Njord gave a shout of surprise and followed him but he needn’t have bothered. Loki slammed into the door and began to pull it, but it was locked.

“Help!” Loki slammed his palm against the door, screaming in his desperation “Somebody please help me!”

“Loki, stop!” Njord approached.

Loki spun around and faced him, feeling the burning increase in him. It started from his spine and seeped downwards and upwards as if it were a fountain.

“What did you do to me?” Loki rasped, feeling his throat tighten and his body began to sweat.

He was burning up as though his blood was nothing but molten rock and there was a feeling inside him, something that needed to be _touched_.

Njord sighed and came closer “It’s a spell. It will wear off, I swear. Loki, you need to …”

“Stay away from me” Loki gasped, almost moaning when he slid back against the door and something _pleasurable_ surged through him at the contact; he wanted more “Don’t come near me”

“Darling, I have to” Njord walked forward purposefully.

“No, Njord, no!” Loki screamed and leapt aside, crying when Njord simply grabbed him around the waist and pulled him against him 

“Stop fighting me!” Njord yelled as he dragged Loki to the bed “this is for your own good, Loki, trust me!”

“Let me go!” Loki struggled, but without his magic and with these strange sensations going through him, he was lost “Njord, stop it!”

He grunted when Njord threw him on the bed and loomed over him. Experience told him Njord was stronger than him and Loki began to thrash immediately, trying to buck him off.

“Get off!” Loki screamed, tipping his head aside as Njord’s lips traced his cheek bone “Stop it!”

He struggled, even though whatever Njord did to him was welcomed by his body, Loki struggled. He didn’t want this – not any more.

“Help me!” Loki screamed – to whom, he didn’t know.

“Calm down!” Njord yelled as he pinned Loki’s wrists above his head and used his other hand to pry his legs apart “You’re making this worse!”

“Then stop!” Loki yelled, pulling against him and falling short.

And the burning was driving him insane.

“Let me go and I won’t …” Loki broke off, gasping as a wave of pleasure shot through him when cool wind met his entrance.

“Please” Loki begged “Please, wait …”

“I can’t” Njord said, freeing himself.

Loki turned his head away, unable to look as it happened to him all over again.

He sobbed when he felt Njord’s bruising grip on one thigh, pulling apart to leave him exposed.

“No …”

Thunder screamed in the distance and Loki’s eyes flashed open.

A moment later, a loud crunch sounded and Loki was free.

He sat up, pulling the sheets to his neck as he saw Njord sprawled on the other end of the room and Vral standing at the foot of the bed, glaring at the king.

Loki sat frozen in bed, not sure who scared him most at the moment.

Then Njord groaned and Vral slit his gaze.

The king sat up and looked at Vral. His eyes depicted his fear a moment before he masked it.

“So” he rasped as he stood “you finally missed him? Your whore’s been keeping me entertained for the whole …”

Vral raised a hand and Njord began to choke.

“Thor!” Loki yelled, pushing the covers aside to run and stop him.

But the moment he moved, that burning started all over and he bent double, moaning as shots of searing pleasure shot through him, begging to be touched.

Njord’s silver eyes began to bulge as he clawed at the power around his throat. 

Vral watched him impassively, ignoring the way Loki was moaning on the bed, curled into a ball.

Njord made a small sound before his hand reached out to Vral in pleading. Vral’s lips twisted and a moment later, there was a sickening snap and the elastic sounds of flesh snapping.

Njord’s torso twisted off like a bottle cap and fell beside his legs a moment before they fell down, painting the floor red.

Then Vral turned to Loki, who watched with horror and fear etched on his face, and walked forward.  
Loki cringed from him 

“It’s not my fault” he whimpered, moaning as moving away caused his delicious agony “I didn’t …”

But Vral didn’t speak. He simply grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled him up.

Loki sobbed as Vral held him against his massive chest, leaning back as far as he could. He turned his head away and closed his eyes.

“Please …” he whimpered “Please … don’t …”

A second later, there was a whirl of magic and wind and Loki found himself back in Asgard – in his old rooms, no less.

So stunned was he that when Vral released him, he fell to the ground. The pressure of the hard floor was too much and Loki realized he was getting aroused.

Why wasn’t the spell wearing off?

“Please…” Loki begged, falling back against the floor flattening his palms and rasping them against it, moving his hips, dragging his ankles as the burning make him gasp and moan “Make it stop …”

Vral looked down at  him, his hand fisted in an attempt to control his desire to just grab Loki and take him right there.

It was making him hard, just looking at him, the way he moaned and hissed and begged to be taken. The was his head was throat back, the way his mouth was parted, red and wet and his hands palmed the place between his legs. Vral knew if he removed his clothes, if he dragged Loki’s hips to him, those legs would spread and he would be inside in a matter of seconds. Loki wouldn’t stop him.

Vral sure as hell wouldn’t stop. It would be pleasure for them both, screaming, wild, ecstatic sex that would bond them together and give Vral what he wanted. 

And Loki would do what he asked.

So this was his chance, to take what he wanted, to make Loki his forever. To teach him the lesson, take from him the price of running and plotting against him.

Loki whined loudly, arching his back and keened when he saw Vral wasn’t moving or doing anything to help him.

“Please…” Loki whined.

Vral’s mouth tightened.

Thunder roared outside.

And Vral turned and left, the wind whipping his hair and cape around him.  

***

Loki had lost consciousness sometime during the night.

He had begged and pleaded and used his hand on him when he became desperate for interaction. He’d climbed on the bed and pleasured himself till he came – three times before the spell wore off and he was thrown into a blessed sleep.

So when he woke that morn, it was to sticky sheets and a dampness on his hand that humiliated him.

He sat up, letting the sheets pool at is waist and recalled last night’s disaster.

Disaster was putting it lightly. What had happened – it would surely seal his fate. Vral wasn’t going to let him live, Loki knew.

Because Vral was Thor – and Thor hated Loki.

He sighed, lowering his face into his cupped hands as he thought.

There could be a way; something to help him escape, Loki knew. There was never a place where escape was impossible. If he found a way into it, he would find a way out of situations that troubled him.

So, with that in mind, Loki pushed aside the sheets, ignoring how stained they were, and went to the toilet to cleanse himself. He had been thoroughly humiliated last night and experience told him to expect all of Asgard to know of it and braced himself to their taunts and barbs.

The water was just a notch below scalding; something Loki learned early on helped him feel _clean_. He stayed under it, scrubbing everything _off_ himself because he felt so _dirty_. It took time, more than it normally did because he prolonged it. He didn’t want to go out, he didn’t want this small solace to end.

However, eventually, he realized he couldn’t stay under the water forever, no matter how much he wanted to. So he shut off the valve, dried himself and put a towel around his waist before going to the room to dress.

He opened the bathing room doors and froze when he saw Vral sitting on his bed, waiting.

Immediately, Loki’s heart began to race and he contemplated running, he truly did. His breathing became stuttered and shallow as he looked into those cold eyes and awaited his fate.

Vral, however, didn’t move. He sat where he was, watching Loki standing there, hair still damp from his bath and looking so utterly delicious and vulnerable, he felt his desire rise within him.

But Vral was a master of control; Loki had taught him well, and acting like the barbarian Loki clearly thought him to be wasn’t going to get him anything.

He blinked slowly, relaxed as he sat gracefully on Loki’s bed.

“Come here” 

Loki flinched when Vral spoke and began to shiver. Once, he would have gone without hesitancy but now his brother was a monster, capable of doing terrible things and making Loki fall for it.

His feet, when he placed one before the other, trembled – as did his ankles when he walked forward.

The fact that he was in his towel and had nothing to protect him, made him feel _so_ vulnerable that he wanted to hide, he wanted to run. He wished Vral had come over later when he’d had a chance to cover himself and feel a little secure.

This way, he was _terrified_ and it showed on his large eyes, so vulnerable and open.

He stopped a good three feet from Vral, both hands held to his chest in case he needed a run or escape route – futile as it would be.

Vral watched him and when he was close enough, he stood. Keeping their eyes locked, he stopped right before Loki. 

Loki gasped, cringing from him and watched him with cautious eyes as he approached. He didn’t think he could move.

A small cry escaped his lips when Vral grabbed his wrist and pulled it up, looking at it. Loki watched him, other hand at his throat, as he brought the pale limb to his eye level.

A dark purple bruise decorated his arm and Vral looked down at it.

There was no visual evidence of his anger, but a moment later, Loki felt the burst of magic steal into his skin and begin to heal the ruptures that had caused the bruise. He bit his lips when the magic reached his other arm as well.

Vral abruptly released him and caught his gaze again.

Loki could feel his heart hammer within his chest.

He whimpered when Vral grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He closed his eyes, placing his arms across his chest in a pathetic form of protection, and felt a few tears drop from his lashes.

He sobbed softly. But when Vral grabbed both his shoulders and all but threw him into a chair, Loki couldn’t contain the shrill cry that escaped his lips.

Pleading would get him nowhere.

But that didn’t stop him.

“Please” Loki whimpered, slouching in his seat “Please, don’t hurt me… it wasn’t my fault.”

His voice was broken but Vral heard it as he went behind Loki. Loki moaned in despair and placed his head in his hands.

He was going to die, he knew it.

Vral placed his hands on his shoulders once more and Loki jumped violently, resisting when Vral pulled him back.

“Please, Thor, please just let me go” he whispered.

He sobbed when Vral yanked him back, till his back was straight against the back of the chair.

Loki closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart.

His throat was going to get ripped out.

Vral was going to ram something through the chair _and_ him.

A spell, then…

The scenarios were endless but what actually happened stunned Loki into immobility.

He didn’t register the sweet smelling oil until it was close and his mouth fell open when Vral began to apply it to his hair.

Stunned and scared, Loki remained still as Vral gently began to massage the oil into his scalp, starting from his hairline and bringing his fingers back over his scalp and gently rubbing his fingertips in, relaxing Loki.

Loki sighed, a pleased shudder going through his body, especially when Vral massaged a place behind his ears, scratching him a little, like one would do to a cat, till Loki gave a loud, contented exhale.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you” Vral spoke softly, trying not to startle Loki “that I would protect you. Why don’t you believe me?”

Loki, far too relaxed, cocked his head to the side so Vral could scratch under his right ear and breathed out softly when he obliged.

He didn’t reply.

Vral swallowed and rubbed more oil behind Loki’s ears and massaged him there.

“Was it because I kissed you?”

Loki opened his eyes then and parted his mouth to speak

“Not now” Vral said “let me finish”

Loki shut his lips

“Because if it is” Vral touched the base of Loki’s long neck, massaging his shoulders before kneading the flesh there and pressing up, massage rubbing up Loki’s nape into his hair again “I will tell you now that I don’t regret it”

Loki hummed in satisfaction when Vral scratched his scalp again.

“ I …”

Loki froze when Vral – the man so arrogant and lethal and cold and callous, caring for none but himself and making himself the most feared man in all realms – stuttered.

He was even more shocked when he stood and Vral stepped back. Slowly, as though he was someone

Loki had never known, Loki stared at him and gaped at what he found.

Vral’s eyes, usually so open and vulnerable, distant and chilled, were filled with something far too close to anxiety for Loki to believe.

“I love you”

The words were quickly spoken and Loki knew he would never hear them again. If he had missed them, it was his misfortune. Vral had given him something crucial, something that gave Loki so much power he wanted to wield and destroy.

Vral had given him his weakness. 

“Thor …”

The openness vanished and back was the cold mask he was so used to seeing.

“I am not Thor” Vral told him, gripping the back of the chair Loki had occupied “I am not that bastard that harmed and destroyed you. I am not the god of Thunder, I am not your brother. I am Vral, bringer of death and protector to you. I don’t own you, you own me. I will do as _you_ say. You might think yourself weak but know that I am your strength. That is why I was made. You made me. You control me. Understand it, Loki.”

Loki stared, his mouth parting in disbelief.

“Anything you ask, I will do” Vral said “That is my vow. I make it before you tonight and will seal it with my blood should you ask. Would Thor have done that? No – he wouldn’t even have thought about giving up what was his, what he thought of as his identity. He was too arrogant, too insecure to part with himself. But I am not. I am different because you made me and you are the only one who can destroy me. And hurting you is the last thing I will ever do. All you need to do is embrace it – embrace who I am even if you do not return my feelings. But _never_ call me Thor again. That man died by your hand and remains so. I am another – and I am bound to you”

That was the most Vral had ever spoken and it left Loki’s knees weak. He didn’t know what to say, not after that. He didn’t know what to do, either.

So he stood. With just a towel around his waist he stood and he waited for Vral to act. This was far too difficult to believe, let alone digest.

Never in his wildest fantasies had he thought this would happen.

Perhaps if there was another time and place …

And just like that, inspiration struck Loki. He felt something break and seep into him and realized it was is magic. How it came to be, he didn’t know but he knew Vral had something to do with it.

Vral, who would soon prove himself to Loki.

When Loki looked at him, Vral knew he had won.

“Show me your loyalty” Loki said very softly “prove to me you can do what you vow”

“Name it and it shall be done”

So, the next day, Vral’s Asgard was destined to burn. The amount of time and energy and magic spent on it burned.

And the two of them watched it from the balcony of their falling castle.

Thor had his helm, Loki had his. They gleamed in the fires below them, echoed the voices of those that fell.

“Kaos” Loki said, his confidence back, his Tongue silver

Vral looked at him “Aye?”

“My name” he replied “I am called Kaos”

Vral hummed and nodded “As you wish – Kaos”

Kaos sneered, his mouth lifting up at the proof he saw of Vral’s love for him.

Gone was Loki, gone was Thor. This was their time, their will.

“What have you planned next? Kaos asked

“Anything you desire”

Kaos lifted Vral’s little black book of spells and showed it to him

“This speaks of other worlds, entire universes unexplored. It talks about parallel realms where others reside, those that look and speak like us and are us for all intents and purposes. I feel a visit to their lands is warranted – I will not be satisfied with the death of only one Thor.”

Vral looked at him and smirked “Like I said – whatever you desire”

Kaos smiled and looked down.

Smoke billowed around them, screams rose from below, blood painted the skies and vapor melted all that lived. 

And Vral and Kaos stood tall and proud, looking down at what was surely only the beginning of their new reign.

***

Vral’s eyes opened on that memory, the glorious victory of that day.

A thousand and one years ago, a thousand and one tales ago, Vral had gotten himself his most prized treasure.

He stirred a little, prompting his bedmate to wake up and still.

His arms, thick and muscled circled that slender waist as he woke, stopping all escape. His rage, one that he was always ready to unleash, was banked at the moment as he rubbed his mouth into that familiar raven hair, so soft and sweet smelling. His hand went from resting to confining when the other tried to move away from him.

A whimper escaped those swollen lips, their state attributed to the kisses Vral had bestowed upon them.

He kissed the hair and looked at Asgard burning ahead of him.

“Will you not greet me?”

There was a small gasp as Vral’s hand scaled the muscled stomach and ventured lower. A bit off scream and the tensing of all the muscles in his back.

“Good morning”

Vral allowed himself a smirk and buried his mouth into the junction of neck and shoulder.

“You _must_ try and be a little more convincing”

This time, the whimper was frightened and two slender hands tried to stop his wayward arm.

Vral chuckled and his arms tightened around Loki.

Loki – not Kaos – stiffened when Vral gripped him tighter, closing his eyes and shuddering in both fear and revulsion as his large hand began to knead his length to life.

He moaned loudly – not in pleasure but in nothing but fear and torment when those perfect, beautiful lips trailed from his neck to his cheek till they found his swollen mouth.

Loki pressed his lips together and tipped his head away, prompting Vral to hiss in annoyance.

“What’s wrong?”

The hand that rested on Loki’s abdomen stilled and Loki froze, heart hammering in his chest.

He swallowed before speaking very softly

“I … need to relieve myself”

Vral smirked and kissed his forehead.

“Hurry back”

Loki all but leapt out of the bed, naked as the day he was born and marked like he was the most fantastic lover in all realms.

He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, hoping to the norns that somehow it broke the thin chain around his ankle and freed him.

But he had no such luck.

So he leaned back against the door and placed a hand over his mouth, stifling the scream of horror he gave the skies.

He sobbed then, cried because there was no one to hear him, and sagged to the floor in a miserable heap, wishing that someone would have warned him when he got a victory so sweetly that he ever thought about the price he would pay for it.

He pulled his marked legs to his bruised chest, bringing his arms around them and hugging them before he buried his already tear stained face within and cried.


	15. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor have their vengeance

When Thor woke, some seven days later, it was in an unfamiliar place and he was still female. And it was in an unfamiliar bed. Mjolnir was nowhere around and neither was Loki. He scowled as he sat up and realized that he was wearing nothing but a thin paper shirt that barely covered his legs. The room was lit by a fluorescent lights.

His head was thumping a little as he slid his feet to the floor so he lifted a slender hand and placed it on his head, swaying a little.

He massaged his eyes and slowly started his gait, trying not to stumble.

He managed to stand straight upon his third try and slowly walked to the door on bare feet, not trusting himself to try and even wear shoes lest he fall. He was in an unfamiliar place, colored in white and the most uncomfortable illumination that made everything seem rather grey, when he entered the hallway and walked ahead. Looking around to see if there was anyone around or if he heard something that told him where everyone was, Thor kept a keen eye out and a hand to the wall to that he retained his balance.

He felt weak, really weak, and the more he looked, the more exhausted he got.

Then, when he thought he was about to pass out, he heard the first of the sounds and walked forward.

The voices were unfamiliar, but they were human and he was sure they could tell him where his comrades were and what had happened.

The door was metallic, sliding open rather than opening in, and had imprints of SHIELD engraved upon them. Telling himself that it was a good thing, Thor walked in, still in the short smock and still feeling like he could collapse.

There were three men inside, talking amongst themselves in whispers, hunched over on a table while they drank coffee. When Thor walked in, the rustling of his ridiculous smock alerted them and the turned.

Their faces went into shock, then they recognized him and a moment later, impassivity covered their features.

“Greetings” Thor said in his husky, unused voice “I was wondering if you gentlemen could tell me where I can find …”

He broke off, a frown on his beautiful feminine face; he didn’t know who he was looking for. He didn’t know whether they were alive or not so he said the first name that popped into his head.

“Loki”

Understanding dawned on their features and for a moment, Thor could swear he saw anger written plainly across their faces. It was gone, a moment later, but Thor already felt uneasy.

He was weakened, his limbs shook just from the effort of staying upright and he was pretty sure his emotional state wasn’t any better. He swallowed, thinking about going down the hallway and looking for someone else – preferably female.

“Or Agent Romanov”

He took a step back, his long legs shivering.

The men looked him up and down nodded.

“Yeah, we know where they are”

It was the first that said this as he stood and placed his mug aside.

“I can lead you to either of them if you wish”

Thor swallowed audibly, thinking about running. The way they looked at his form wasn’t right. The ones still sitting ran their eyes from his legs to his ample breasts like they wanted to …

“Thank you” Thor said, taking another step back “but I think I can find them on my own”

He spun around and made to go back quickly but gasped when he felt a steely grip on his wrist.

_No…_

Thor looked back, beautiful long hair flipping behind him at the motion, and stared at the man that held his wrist.

“Hold on” he smirked “I can help, I truly can”

The other two behind him arrived in no longer than ten seconds.

Thor pulled his wrist, going pale when he realized he had no strength.

He gasped when the man pulled him forward, and though he was taller, Thor fell forward, right in his grip and stared into his blazing eyes.

“What are you doing?” Thor breathed when he felt an arm around his slender waist “unhand me!”

The man laughed “We’re not done with you.”

Thor yelped when the man pulled him into the room they had occupied and slammed the door shut. He was thrown on the ground and looked up to see three men looming over him.

He glared at him, anger mounting to such a degree that he didn’t notice the lack of thunder and lightning outside.

“You dare to harm …”

“Yes” the man hissed “After what you and that sick bastard you call _brother_ did to us, yes we dare”

Thor stared as they approached and eyed the large knife one of them held on his hand.

He couldn’t repress the shiver that went through him and skid backwards, his eyes scanned the kitchen for a weapon of his own but other than a mug of half drunk coffee, he found nothing to aid him.

“Now we can’t kill you” one said, coming closer “but we can harm you enough to wish you were dead”

“You’ll regret this” Thor asked, heart beating wildly within his chest “So step back”

They laughed at him 

“Oh you have no idea how much trouble you are in” one of them sneered and held the knife for a strike.

Thor gasped when he felt the table behind him and averted his gaze.

The agent swiped his hand to kill.

Someone grabbed him, suddenly, halting his arm as it descended on Thor and he turned his furious gaze around.

He had only a moment to register the fact that he was alone and that the green eyes that bored into his were _furious_ before Loki slammed him into the wall.

“You are the one who is in trouble, mortal” Loki whispered in his ear, twisting his arm behind his back and forcing it upwards.

The agent screamed when he felt his shoulder give. He tried to throw Loki off but the man slammed him back and increased the pressure he had on his wrist.

Bones snapped and the agent screamed louder.

“Justified as you are in your anger” Loki rasped “you would have to kill me before I allow you to harm any of us”

The agent cursed him over the screaming and a moment later, Loki banged his head into the wall and let him sag to the floor, mouth and nose bleeding – unconscious.

Then he turned to Thor, who watched him with large eyes.

“Are you well?” Loki asked softly

Thor nodded but he didn’t move. The room was spinning again.

Loki sighed and came over, gently hoisting his brother into his arms and carrying him out of the room where three agents lay bleeding and unconscious.

***

**SIX DAYS EARLIER**

New York lay leveled.

Smoke, debris ash and just was so thick that those who had managed to survive the fall of their city, those that were only crippled, those that lay under buildings, cars and cemented blocks, those that screamed in horror, those that cried in agony, those that clawed their way to a vain hope of safety, choked on the lack of air. They felt it force its way into their lungs and rip them open from the inside.

They felt their arms and legs tears off. They felt the weight of cars, cement and broken pieces of the once glorious city kill them and suffocate them.

The ground still vibrated beneath them, such was the explosion. The air was still thick with blood and grime. The water that spewed from broken pipes and hydrants drowned rather than help. The buildings still intact crumpled and crushed those that escaped or lay prone. The scent of New York, mixed with disaster so food and death were one and the same. Under the ground, trains and subway stations screamed as the world above collapsed on them.

Women and children lay dying next to fathers, brothers and husbands. Blood painted streets, rivulets of crimson, oceans of red, bubbled and spluttered and there was no one to clean them.  
Somewhere, where the screams still reached the skies, one lone helicopter saw the damage. The news station that had been the first to send forth it reporter, watched in unspeakable horror as New York was no more, the reporter was stunned into silence.

There was nothing to be said, nothing to do but watch as the screams of horror, agony and pain, touched the skies and the stench of death consumed all.

There was nothing to be said.

**NOW**

Thor swallowed and rubbed his face in Loki’s shoulder, hiding. When the other tried to place him down on the bed, he held on tighter, not willing to let go.

Loki sighed and sat on the bed, holding Thor to his chest and gently rubbing his back.

“What happened” Loki said “is that those monsters killed them all. An entire city laid to waste, nothing but blood and gore in the streets. You can guess who they blame”

Thor was gently rubbing Loki’s fabric between his fingers.

“We have to leave” Loki spoke “they don’t want us here. They say it is our fault what happened”

Thor didn’t reply.

“The city is no more” Loki went on “millions have died and they are calling it the worst disaster their world has ever faced. They blame us, Thor, and they want us all gone. Especially your friends”

That made Thor look up and he found Loki’s jaw clenched.

“They made Father lock up your powers and mine” Loki said “until you woke and gained enough strength. Then they want us to leave and not return”

“But …”

“There are no buts, Thor” Loki said and looked down at him.

His gaze was soft and vulnerable and – Thor realized – guilty. Thor had never expected to see that in Loki’s eyes and it scared him more than anything else.

“Loki…?”

“Heimdall is dead” Loki said suddenly, rubbing Thor’s arm and looking away “or at the very least we can’t find him. Had I my magic, I would have searched for him, but even that is denied”

He was hurt, Thor thought, and scared.

Gently, he reached up and touched Loki’s harsh cheekbone, making him look at him again.

Loki let him and blinked very slowly.

“They are warranted in their anger” Thor said “and their desire to hurt. If they wish us to leave, we should. But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t help them”

Loki rolled his eyes “I was afraid you were going to say something like that”

Thor smirked and let his slender fingers stroke Loki’s cheek again “Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it.”

Loki’s face darkened “I have thought about nothing but revenge. These mortals were a well enough refuge, but I seek vengeance. Do not think I will do anything for …”

He broke off when Thor placed a finger over his lips, shutting him up.

“I know” Thor smiled up at him “But I fear you desire to avenge us is not as well thought out as I wish it to be.”

Loki raised a brow at him and Thor smiled.

“Of course I am calling you arrogant” Thor snickered “if you recall I am the expert on that subject.”

Loki pulled back and was about to speak when their door opened.

Immediately, he tightened his arms around Thor, holding him to his chest and getting ready to fight in case it was needed.

He relaxed, a moment later, when he saw Odin enter, looking better than he had in a very long time.

“Thor” Odin walked forward, not a stagger in his step, when Loki placed Thor down and stood.

Odin ignored the way Loki was holding Thor or the red that now painted his pale face, and went to his eldest to embrace.

“I feared you would never wake” Odin said, closing his eyes as he held Thor to himself. Thor felt tears prick in his own and hugged his father tighter. He heard a small squeal, then a louder one of delight as Vali arrived and Loki grabbed him, threw him in the air before catching him again.

Vali sighed and rested his head on Loki’s shoulder, looking at Thor bashfully.

“You look pretty”

Thor and Odin laughed when the boy blushed and hid his face in Loki’s neck. Loki chuckled softly and placed a hand behind Vali’s head. Then he turned his gaze to Odin and Thor.

There was no reason to delay anything now.

Both Thor and Loki gasped loudly when they felt their respective powers sneak into them, raising their heads as it coursed through them and closing their eyes at the caress.

Then they were well again.

Thor yelped when Loki used magic to place clothes on him – very tight fitting and revealed clothes – and winked.

Thor would have called him lecher but Odin turned to them both.

“If you have what you need…”

“Wait” Thor frowned “Are we truly …”

“Thor”

Blue eyes looked at Loki and he felt pain lance through him when the other shook his head.

“We must leave now”

“But …”

“Now” Odin said firmly.

Thor Looked to Loki, who shook his head once.

_No, Thor_

Thor should have listened. He would wish he had, later, but for now nothing mattered other than meeting his friends and asking them himself if what Loki said was true or not.

“No” Thor took a step back “give me a moment to talk to them”

“Nothing good will come from it” Loki said, holding Vali close “they told us rather clearly that …”

“You” Thor said “they told you – and Father. Not me, Loki. I know these people and they …”

“They wish us gone” Odin said “respect their wishes, child”

“They are my friends” Thor said “I have fought with them, saved their world. If they are angry, it is against Loki and that is …”

“Justified?” Loki asked

“Understandable” Thor said then sighed “Come on, Loki, can you not see what has happened? They are …”

“They have lost millions” Odin told Thor “millions, Thor, not thousands. It changes people, it changes loyalties. Listen to us when we say these mortals do not want us here and told us so in no uncertain terms. Please, do not make this harder than it already is” 

Thor’s mouth tightened and he crossed his arms; a pretty picture of insolence.

Loki sighed and Odin rubbed his tired eyes. Sometimes Thor was far too stubborn for his own good.

Both men looked at each other, knowing nothing good will come of this.

Odin opened his mouth to order Thor to obey, to play his rank and demand he come with them because the things those mortals said – Thor didn’t need to hear them.

“Alright”

Odin gave Loki a startled glance but he didn’t speak. Loki wished he wouldn’t and thanked the norns when his wish came true.

“Have your say” Loki said “if you get them to change their minds, that’s wonderful – if not, you accompany me when I come to collect you, understand?”

Thor nodded, far too innocently happy for it to be fair.

Odin watched Loki carefully, watched his pleading glance, his fear held back so desperately. Few things scared Loki and Odin knew these mortals had said something to make him want to flee.

Sighing, Odin took Loki’s hand and they blinked out of existence a moment later, leaving Thor alone.

**SIX DAYS EARLIER**

Amid the burning, burnt and molten disaster that was once a beautiful city, amid the screams and cries that still reached the heavens and amid the rubble that was crushing him, Loki growled and used the shield he had erected around himself and his son to lever off all the cement and buildings on top of them. Vali whimpered, scared beyond expression, as his father held him to his chest and slowly sat up in what had once been Stark Towers. He could hear screams and shouts and shrieks of pleading and clung tighter to his father, knowing he was the only one that could get him out of this mess.

He whined when Loki stood and tugged on his father’s clothes.

“Now, you hush, child” Loki whispered, kissing his head “I am right here”

Vali shuddered and softly began to cry, letting Loki carry him to where he knew it would be safe.

Even Loki, the master of deception, couldn’t hide the horror he saw before him.

He could see nothing. He heard everything.

Smoke and dust, thick enough to cut through with a knife blinded him and heightened his hearing.

He could hear screams. He could hear crying.

They seemed never ending – the ground still shook.

Loki waved a hand and the cloud around him backed away, leaving him capable enough to see a hundred feet around him.

Rubble. 

Piles of cracked, twisted metal, heaps of concrete and ash and dust and smoke were all he saw.

There was nothing and no one around, no one to attribute the screams to no one to see him.

“Thor!” he called out of instinct alone “Thor, can you hear me?!”

More screams, cries of despair and stench of blood.

Vali hugged him tighter.

“Thor!”

Blocks of concrete and huge pieces of buildings lifted themselves off the ground as Loki’s magic threw them aside, uncaring of who or what they crushed.

“Thor!” Loki levitated a huge, flat square of cement off the ground “Answer me, damn it!”

A groan erupted from somewhere and Loki turned, spinning around in desperation, clothes torn, face bloody. 

“Who goes there!?”

Another groan, louder this time and – female.

Loki ran to it, waving his free hand, disintegrating everything to clear a place for himself to go through.

“Norns, please let him live” he muttered as he came closer.

He used his magic to sense life.

He saw many, the heat from their bodies showed him all that were trapped under the ruins he ran on, lying under his feet and he ran over them. But he couldn’t care less. Because where he sensed thousands, he felt only one.

Loki fell to his knees, skidding a few feet before he landed on the spot Thor lay buried under.

Buried alive – again.

“Don’t worry, darling” Loki muttered as he set Vali aside “I’ll get you out”

For a moment, he dug desperately with his hands before sense came to him and he placed both palms flat on the surface of the huge slab and concentrated.

Vali yelped and latched on to Loki’s arm when the ground beneath them just vanished.

Loki gave him a small pat before making him climb on to his back and hold him tight. He placed his hands down again.

Another jolt – another story of cement gone, another few feet closer to Thor.

Nothing else mattered. Not right now.

Somewhere above, he heard a humming machine and even farther, he heard sirens wailing. But his gaze was focused on the task at hand. he placed his hands on the ground again, not ground in reality, because they were high where the buildings once stood, on the very top of the tumbling disaster. There were stories and stories of people and buildings trapped under them and below that, finally, where the blood gushed and no help would come, was the ground.

For New York had crumbled like a castle made of cards, one of top of the other.

Loki felt him close, he knew he was reaching him.

“Father” Vali whimpered

“Hush, dear heart” Loki cooed over his shoulder “I have you”

One more story of metal and concrete vanished into nothing.

Loki’s eyes widened when he finally saw Thor.

His body was broken; lying under large blocks of concrete and glass and broken beams of metal.

He looked dead.

“Norns above” 

**NOW**

Alfhiem burned beneath their feet.

The Alfar screamed and fought back, something they had never done before, with weak magic that Kaos deflected with one calm wave of his hand, sending their own orbs of burning magic back at them, incinerating part of them or their whole forms till nothing but grey ash remained.

Their howls of agony reached the burning bloody skies.

Vral was nowhere in sight having gone to the other part of the hemisphere to attack and destroy, but Kaos could make out the hurricane he had conjured as it devoured the entire Alfar army, tearing them from the ground like mushrooms at harvest.

An opposing warrior lanced through the skies, magic enabling him to soar on and sail on clouds; behind him, a dozen others followed suit. 

Kaos gave them a small sneer; no madness in his gaze. Nothing but calm took him over at this war and he waited.

The warrior gave a battle cry, hurtling spears made of magic and fire at Loki King’s center.

They vanished in the counter spell Kaos sent forth, then another, following it like a wave to turn those warriors to stone.

As they fell from the skies like dead flies, others aimed their weapons and magic at him, hoping to harm him at least.

They had no such luck and sometime later, the only one standing was Kaos. Stood he among the blood and gore that caked the mud, unmoving and intimidating. 

Those he had skinned alive still twitched in agony. Those he had amputated howled in pain. Others, the luckier ones, lay dead – nothing more than charred bone and flesh. 

His spell, as usual, sent forth in stunning waves of magic, blinding his victims first then deafening them so that they _feel_ what is done to them was effective enough to rend them into pieces. He looked at them, face impassive, eyes cold.

He wasn’t Kaos, not right now. He was Loki.

Seeking vengeance against those that no longer lived, upon those that didn’t deserve it.

He was Loki, the wronged prince of Asgard, the victim, the one denied his vengeance.

And it scared him. 

So he wasn’t looking when a dying warrior summoned the last of his strength and fired at him.

He sensed the magic, however, it was like a force that pushed from behind him and he turned around to see it, wave it off.

But he had just raised a hand when something heavy collided with his back and sent him to the ground, to safety.

He fell on his front, then pushed back his cape and stood; ready to annihilate the daring warrior. But no sooner had he stood when he saw Vral holding the warrior by his throat.

He was healed, fully, and tried to escape the merciless man that held him.

Vral’s eyes still blazed, lacking everything apart from the whites that came whenever he conjured his power. And his beautiful mouth was tightened. 

Loki King expected him to destroy the man, but he was stunned when he simply let him go.

“Run” Vral rumbled “and tell anyone you see. Tell them what happened here and tell them what will happen if the dare to touch Kaos again. Submit to us, because you have no other choice”

The man stumbled back, looked at both of them then backed away. His eyes were filled with fear as he staggered away, running because the devil stood behind him.

Kaos waited for the man to vanish before he came up beside Vral.

“You have never let them go” he said “Why did you …?”

He broke off when Vral grabbed the back of his head and rammed their mouths together, kissing him with a passion Kaos didn’t know he possessed.

Loki King cried out but a moment later his hands curled into Vral’s perfect hair, his eyes fell shut.

They clung to each other, kissing, holding and growling. They parted only when they needed to breathe and by then, Kaos was lost.

His hands clung to Vral’s shoulders and his neck was arched back over his arm as he stared into those beautiful eyes, mouth swollen and parted.

He was panting a little.

“Never” Vral said softly, throwing his hammer aside and brushing his hair back “do that again”

Kaos didn’t know what he was talking about but he was denied the opportunity to answer when

Vral kissed him again before he lowered him in the blood and gore to have him.

***

When Loki found him, he knew.

Thor sat in loneliness, among the shrubs, hidden from view of the few humans that wandered across the park in Long Island.

Naturally, the sounds of tragedy reached even this city but they did so in the form of news. Loki had heard and seen the television; sounds of screaming people still loud and visions of the dead, dying and hopeless.

And from the hunch in his back, clearly Thor had seen them as well.

Loki was louder than he usually was, making sure to crush the grass beneath his feet and Thor looked at him suddenly.

Loki froze when he saw tears in those pretty eyes and the vulnerable expression on his face before

Thor wiped his tears quickly and looked away. Loki didn’t comment but came up behind him on the bench he sat on and gently placed his hands on Thor’s slender shoulders.

He pulled back when Thor shook him off harshly and went back to staring at the city that barely moved.

“Come here to gloat?” he asked waspishly.

Loki sighed but refrained from touching him “No, Thor, I didn’t come to gloat”

Thor scoffed in disbelief “You should. You were right. They hate us. They hate me. They told me, in no uncertain terms, that this was my fault. That the death of their city was on my head. That all that blood dripped from my hands.” He sighed and rubbed his arms “Stark called me a murderer. He said we brought them here and we killed their people” 

Loki lowered his gaze but said nothing else. Gently, so as to not startle or anger Thor further, he lifted a leg up and over the bench to cross and then sat on the tiny space Thor left for him.

“Leave me alone” Thor muttered and looked elsewhere, hoping Loki didn’t see his tears.

Loki sighed and gently grabbed his shoulders “Thor …”

“I said, leave me be!” Thor shrugged out of his grasp again, irritated “I don’t have time for this …”

“Thor, if you would just listen” Loki said softly, touching his shoulder again

“No!” Thor tried to get up but Loki grabbed his wrist “Loki, let me go!”

“Thor,” Loki grabbed him tighter “If you give me a …”

“No!” Thor pulled and Loki held on “Loki, stop it!”

“Thor, just-“

The slap was unexpected and harsh across Loki’s face and whipped his head aside.

His grasp on Thor broke and the other stood, shocked at what he’d just done.

Slowly, Loki turned around, a hand on his reddening cheek, eyes blazing. 

“Loki, I’m sorry, I ..” Thor stood with his hands over his mouth “I didn’t mean it …”

He broke off when Loki, a menacing, looming figure over his suddenly very small form. 

“I’m sorry” Thor whispered, unease going through him when he realized how _secluded_ they really were.

He took a step back from Loki, eyes wide, as the other advanced. And he couldn’t contain the pained cry he gave when Loki grabbed his wrist and hauled him forward, ramming their lips together in one angry movement.

Thor cried out and placed his free arm on Loki’s shoulder to _push_. But Loki was harsh. He used his hand to fist Thor’s hair tightly and force his head back, deepening the cruel kiss.

Thor tried to break it off but Loki pulled him closer, trapping his arms between them as he brought a hand around his waist to press them both closer together.

“Loki!” Thor gasped, turning his head away and whimpering when Loki began to bite down his throat “Loki, please!”

Loki pulled back and looked at him with blazing eyes again.

“Don’t you _ever_ raise a hand to me again, do you understand?” 

Thor stared at him, feeling a chill go up his spine at the rasped command.

Loki slit his gaze and his grip became steel on Thor’s hair – hurting him “I said, do you understand?”

“Yes” Thor whispered, hands looking for purchase in Loki’s clothes.

“Good”

Thor stumbled as Loki abruptly released him and took a single step back. He lowered his eyes in shame, red brightening his cheeks.

He flinched when Loki reached out and touched his cheek, stroking it.

“Now come” the Trickster extended a hand “let’s go”

Gaze still lowered, Thor grabbed Mjolnir and went to Loki, placing an arm around him as Loki teleported them away.

The rush of air and lack of gravity made him clutch Loki tighter and he closed his eyes. Travelling by teleportation left much to be desired. There was no gravity, no essence of time or space, just evanescence and the partner that proved the only anchor in the twirling, spinning world.

It ended just as abruptly.  

Thor opened his eyes second later when he felt hard ground under his feet, and gaped.

Of all the places he envisioned, he never thought he would appear in a lavish bedroom filled with rich colors and a warm fire that was begging to be used.

A moment later, he realized Loki hadn’t let go of him and a moment after _that_ he realized that he was far too close to the bed.

His gaze widened and he looked up in time to have Loki’s head swoop down and take his mouth beneath his own.

***

Vral’s eyes were blown wide, only the smallest rim of ice blue around them as he lowered his powerful body on top of Kaos’ their mouth latched together, their growls sounding as one, their bodies covered in the blood of those defeated.

Vral tried to pin him down, but Kaos kept him writhing, kept moving and twirling his wrists, lifting his hips up to grind  them against his lover’s. Their heads were tilted as they kissed, raiding each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance. Kaos heard Vral’s growl of frustration and reveled in it even as Vral’s teeth nipped at his tongue, drawing blood.

Vral’s hands rode down from his shoulders to his hips, digging his perfect nails in and drawing blood, marking him.

At the pain, Kaos hissed before he grabbed Vral, slid his hands over his shoulders and conjured a carving tool in his hand. as they mauled each other’s mouths, he placed the tip of the carver between Vral’s shoulders and pressed down till he felt his skin give way.

Vral hissed into his mouth and Kaos knew this was the promise of retribution.

That didn’t stop him and he opened his mouth wider to allow the other to raid his mouth completely and began to carve the large rune, going to the small of Vral’s back, blood dripping down the god of Death’s sides.

***

“Loki!”

Thor gasped as he was pushed down on the mattress, beautiful eyes wide as he stared up at Loki, who had managed to pin him down despite his struggles.

He was panting, not of pleasure, but fear – actual fear of what was happening to him.

 _Please, not again … not again_.

Loki ignored him and kept planting large, open mouthed kisses to his long neck, forcing him to tip his head back, give him access. He reached a point at the edge of Thor’s jaw and bit down, enough to startle and make Thor cry out.

“Loki, please” Thor realized he had tears in his eyes.

“Fight me if you want this to stop” Loki said a moment before he rammed his lips over Thor’s forcing his jaw open, sliding his tongue in “And I can already tell you I will win when you are so _weak_!”

Thor broke off the kiss and tried to buck Loki off but the man simply used his magic against him, forcing him to remain still as he licked and nipped down his throat.

Then his hand twirled and Thor felt his clothes vanish.

“No!” he shouted, thrashing as his panic set in.

Outside, thunder and lightning roared against the rain.

“Stop it!” Thor screamed as Loki held him down and let his mouth explore.

“Fight me off”

Thor began to shudder “Please, Loki, stop …”

He gasped loudly when Loki looked down at him, eyes wild.

“Never have I seen you so weak, Thor” he rasped “fight! Throw me off because that is the only way I will let you go. Otherwise…”

Thor’s eyes went wide when Loki used his knee to nudge his legs apart.

*** 

Vral pulled back at the sting of the knife, his eyes glaring at Kaos, thunder rumbling up above.

“Loki …” he growled in warning.

Loki King only kissed him, using the movement to trace a pattern over his bloody shoulder.

Vral growled and pulled back, trying to pin Kaos again but the man was slick and carved the rune into a fine design over his thick arm. He lifted his hips up in invitation, creating friction between them and making Vral groan loudly.

He carved him open, from hip to arm, intricate patterns that left him bloodied and slippery before shifting the tool to his other hand. He rammed it without hesitation, into his shoulder and started on a mirror image of his first pattern.

Vral bit into his neck, splitting the skin open and pulling, making Kaos arch his neck and gasp to the skies, his hand wavering a little. Then his mouth was raided by his own blood and Vral’s lips.

Vral’s hot hands, that previously held him down, cradled him, touching him almost tenderly and dripped the blood that flowed from his arms onto the pale skin, creating a horrific contrast.

“Take me” Kaos said “It will make it easier”

He slid the rune down, tearing Vral’s skin open and curving the knife to create a pattern above his hips. 

Vral needed no urging. Hands, shoulders and back dripping with thick blood, he shifted Kaos firmly by holding his hips and went in with one powerful thrust.

Kaos cried out, lightning tore at the skies and Vral kissed him.

***

Thor’s eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at his brother, afraid of him.

He was shivering badly now and Loki was not stopping. His knee was in his most intimate place and even as he lay frozen under him, Thor realized he wanted this to happen as much as he didn’t.

“Please” Thor whispered, shaking his head “this is no way …”

“Then throw me off” Loki rasped “Show me you are strong enough, break the spell you have on yourself and _do something_!”

There was whirr of magic and Loki was bare.

Thor gasped when he felt something hard against his soft thigh and realized Loki really intended to do this to him.

“Brother…”

“Don’t call me that” Loki whispered and lowered his head.

Thor cringed, expecting a harsh kiss, for Loki to force himself on him. But the lips that rested on his cheeks were soft – gentle.

Loki placed the smallest of kisses on his cheek bone, then a fraction lower, then another closer to his ear.

“If you can’t fight me, darling” Loki said gently “how can I expect you to fight them?”

“I …” Thor gasped softly, tipping his head for Loki “I cannot fight them”

“You have to” Loki kissed his brow, his eyes “because I need my revenge. Those monsters took from me. They cannot live”

“Loki, we…” Thor closed his eyes and exhaled loudly when Loki’s hand went to his breast “we tried”

“And now we will succeed” Loki kissed his mouth and Thor opened his eyes.

Loki’s hair was falling over his face, making him look so much younger than he was and Thor’s hand lifted from his suddenly lax grip to touch his lower lip.

“You cannot offer me such hope” Thor said “not after what they did to me. If I fail, they will surely torture me, then lop my head off”

Loki blinked slowly and smiled “Then it will rest on the ground alongside mine, Thor, because I won’t be far from you”

“Why?”

***

“I love you” Vral gasped as he felt his release inside Kaos.

His back was bloody and laps of flesh moved with every grotesque thrust he gave. His hair, usually so fine and sleek, was tinted red and matted at the ends. His sides were painted with drippings of his own blood and his arms shivered as he held himself up with will alone.

Kaos gaped loudly as he felt his own orgasm rock his body and his arms went around Vral’s shoulders as he held him close, letting him release.

But he heard the words he never thought he would hear again. The words he had given up on forever.

And he may not be a romantic, but his darkened heart still beat. And as long as he had that pathetic organ, those words wouldn’t fail to quicken it.

So as he held his lover, his mind travelled.

**

They had killed Odin first.

Overthrown him in a battle most glorious and defeated all Asgard with their power before they battled the brave sons.

Thor had fallen first, crushed and impaled upon Kaos’ staff, torn from the middle to his jaw, breaking bones and tearing his heart out; gone was the golden son, the pride of Odin.

Then Loki had been killed.

Vral never intervened. He crippled, yes, but he left them live for Kaos to end.

Always.

This was the promise me made, this was what he owed Kaos.

So Kaos was happy when he snapped Loki’s neck and let him fall lifeless to the ground, poison in his blood.

He had straightened then and grinned at Vral.

The man merely nodded then went off to face the remaining Aesir army.

It was then that Kaos looked down – at himself, at who he used to be.

He kicked Loki’s lifeless form once, gently, before shaking his head.

Something dark and ugly, startlingly like regret began to surface from within him and he pushed it back roughly.

This was who he was – this was what he had planned.

He knew he couldn’t kill himself – not as long as Vral had power enough to follow him, no. But he could do this. Killing others, those that looked and thought like him was as close as he would ever get to suicide, made him feel distanced, made him step farther and farther away from who he had been and closer to the one thing he craved, the one thing not even Vral knew he wanted.

Reading about realms and parallel universes, Kaos had understood one thing and one thing alone.

They all followed a pattern, a fate destines to them by another realm, another Tree, another Nine Realms. What happened to that, happened to every other.

They followed like lambs to slaughter.

And Kaos intended to finish that world. Because the moment he kills that realm, the others will follow until nothing remains of life, nothing remains of death.

It will all cease to be.

As will he.

And Vral.

The bastard that caused all this will die by his hand the moment they reach the Prime Realm, the one he intended to finish.

Because he talked about love, he talked about protection but all he wanted, all he ever wanted was to end Loki.

He scoffed.

Love

A pathetic notion, really. Vral didn’t even believe in it. He said it to him _once_. Once, when they were centuries younger, never again.

A thousand worlds and a thousand Thor’s death had yet to make him say those words.

No, he didn’t love him – though they became lovers.

In fact, Kaos laughed at the skies, insanity taking him over.

Should he make the claim again, Kaos would…

He blinked and stared ahead as the thought occurred to him.

He sneered at his absurdity and Vral’s psychosis.

Should he repeat the words he hadn’t in a thousand years, Kaos would stop. He would believe him and simply – stop.

Because whether he liked it or not…

He was in love with that bastard, his own rapist, and it tore at him every day.

**

Which was why the moment Vral said those words, Kaos began to scream in agony.

***

Loki looked _wild_ as he loomed over Thor, strands of hair falling over his face as his entire muscled form worked its way into taking Thor’s virginity.

It was exciting, it was arousing and the way Thor;s nails dug into his back, the way his neck arched as he moved with him was driving him closer to the edge.

He was losing control as he thrust in and out, his sleek back glistening with sweat and tiny beads of bright red blood Thor had drawn out in retaliation to the pain Loki inflicted on him.

Neither knew how they ended up this way, and neither cared

This was what they wanted, what seemed right.

“Loki …” Thor gasped, kissing his throat as the pleasure Loki inflicted on him reached an almost burning point “Loki, please”

Loki kissed him, tilting his mouth as he took him again and again, hands fisted in the sheets beside Thor’s head, breath coming in shattered gasps.

This was it, he realized. This was what he had always wanted.

“Loki … I need …”

“I know” Loki whispered as he kissed him lovingly “I know, darling, just hold on”

And Thor obeyed, arching his feminine body to the limit as he came and a moment later, he screamed as Loki pushed him flat on the bed and kept taking his pleasure before roaring his release to the skies and falling on top of him, spent and gasping.

“Loki …” Thor panted as Loki’s head rested upon his breast “I love you … I love you …”

Loki sighed loudly, held Thor tighter and closed his eyes.

He didn’t whisper the words back to Thor.

**FIVE DAYS AGO**

Loki stood looking in from the outside of the chamber Thor was held in. one had was across his chest, holding the elbow of the other as he pulled at the back of his hair – a nervous tic he didn’t know about.

His green eyes were fixed on the broken, battered form of his brother, laying there between a intricate pattern or tubes and wires as they fixed him back up.

He did as much as he could, brought him back from death’s door, pulled him in with a desperation that left him drained. So he could do no more.

So he did the only thing h _could_ do.

He went, carrying both his brother and child, to the nearest SHIELD agent and asked them for help.

He nearly went delirious when he was refused and almost bashed the skull in of that that insolent mortal. 

No one refused him, especially those he considered beneath him.

It had only been Vali’s presence that stopped him and gave Stark enough time to land before him in his suit, slits of blue burning like ice. He’d stared Loki down, something Loki allowed only because his child was present, and told him they needed to talk.

Later, Loki had told him, after he healed his brother.

Stark had nodded and the rest of it was a blur of relief, broken pride and blood.

Loki had been taken away immediately and as much as he wanted to fight, he knew it would do no good to struggle. He had behaved, child in hand, as he was placed in a containment chamber until someone deemed him worthy enough to be let out.

There, when only he and Vali remained, Loki had fallen to his knees from sheer exhaustion and startled the life out of his young boy.

Vali had screamed and shrieked, trying to make Loki get up when the man simply lay on his side on the hard, cold floor, his eyes drooping. He felt the shoves Vali gave, he heard his pleading voice but even as he wanted to get up and answer, he was too weak and then it became far too dark to do anything but give in to it.

When he woke, it was to the sounds of someone singing softly; familiar and soothing. He’d tried to sit up but found himself bound to the bed, unable to move.

But just as his eyes went from confusion to rage, a gruff voice called his name and he turned his head to see Odin and Vali sitting in a chair beside his bed, watching him.

Loki would never admit it, but he was glad to he the man who had raised him.

There were a few questions and fewer answers, nothing other than telling him that they were in a secret base and that Thor was recovering. Loki didn’t question because he knew what he needed to know and he knew that he could easily get answers from others when he was able to move around.

But fate had other plans.

As he lay there, Odin had sighed and stood, telling Vali to go to the other room.

Loki watched, opened his mouth to question but ended up gasping loudly when Odin seeped his magic from him. It was painful, for Loki, and is whole body arched in agony as he opened his mouth on a soundless scream when his magic ran from him.

Then he fell back, panting and sweating.

Odin had lowered his head in his hands and rested against Loki’s middle, ignoring how Loki had sealed his lips shut in defiance.

He’d explained anyway, though, and Loki began to hate him for being so weak. He was the All-Father, not someone to be bargained against. These insipid beings were nothing but dust should they wish and now…

Loki sighed, breaking himself from his reverie.

Now they had Thor’s life in their hands. And there was nothing Loki could do about it.

Footsteps made him turn his head to the side and he saw a tall, female arrived.

He furrowed his brow because he’d seen her before but kept his mouth shut as she approached, clearly wanting to talk to him.

Loki scoffed – let her. They wouldn’t get anything from him.

“Okay so here’s the deal”

Loki raised a brow. Straight to the point, this one.

“I know you are capable of killing us and everything even when you don’t have all your – powers” she scoffed “and I’m pretty sure you want to. But know this, Loki, we have something of yours, something you hold very dear. And if you even think about …”

“Please” Loki rolled his eyes “none of you are stupid to harm my son. Then there will be nothing holding me back from flaying you alive – not even the All Father. I may not have my powers, Miss Hill, but I have other ways, those long forgotten to you, but fresh in my mind, that will enable me to make sure you are kept alive as long as I wish it and die _just_ before you truly want to. So stop threatening me and leave”

Maria nodded and smiled “I wasn’t talking about Vali.”

That, Loki wasn’t expecting. He turned back to her, slowly this time.

“I’m talking about someone else” she said “someone who found locked away in our facility a few days ago, someone even _you_ didn’t have the guts to set free.”

Loki’s heart began to race within his chest.

“So listen well when _I_ say that if you make one wrong move and stall your departure, we will set him loose”

With that, she spun on her heel and marched back the way she came, leaving Loki more disturbed than he let on.

So he took a shuddering breath and went back to watching Thor try and breathe through the tubes that went through him. 

***

 **NOW**  
  
Kaos sat on the bed, slowly playing with tendrils of green magic that came from his fingers, creating entwining designs as he sat back in Asgard, the one he’d destroyed.

There was still blood on the walls, there was the scent of death still around him but there were no screams.

No sounds of agony reached the bloody skies, no people burned under his hand. It was – calmer – than it had been in months and it was all because of one thing.

Him

He was the element that had changed in this whole scheme. He had managed to let one single thought over turn everything he had worked for, everything he’d thought he’d wanted.

It was him – and his _love_.

He growled at the sentiment, forced it away. He didn’t need it. His vow had meant nothing to him. It was with himself that he had made that promise and he could break it without consequences. Such was the privilege of having the power that he did.

He could simply pretend it didn’t happen.

Except that it did.

So long had he been alone, so _desperate_ to have company at the same time that the notion of love had become something expendable, something he didn’t think he had ever wanted.

The first time Vral had spoken those words to him, he was weak and believed them instantly. He cherished those words, held them close. But as he descended further into the dark, the recesses of his mind becoming covered with murder and blood, he began to forget the cherishing, the glee he had felt and soon it faded away into nothing and it became a thousand times easier to kill and destroy – to embrace the madness that coursed through his veins.

He didn’t think he would hear them again so he felt _safe_ , his actions so justified. But now – now everything was returning. His actions were appearing cold and his heart was feeling warm.

And it scared him terribly.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and he gasped, looking to the skies.

A moment later, he cursed himself. He hadn’t acted this way to Vral’s presence in more than a thousand years. He was used to it, used to his tormentor slotted into the role of lover and savior.

Now, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He swallowed loudly and went back to playing with his magic, pretending everything was alright.

*** 

Thor woke slowly.

It was still dark outside and he thought of drifting off the sleep, lulled by Loki’s snores. The man was like the Midgardian invention called a ‘chainsaw’ and he didn’t even know it. All his life, Thor had been the one to receive taunts about his snoring, never had any looked to Loki.

That was the thoughts that were running through his head as he idly played with the hair that was splayed on his massive chest where Loki currently rested his head. Hs large fingers went through the black silk, caressing his finger tips and oddly relaxing him.

So it took time for him to register the fact that he was no longer female.

Thor’s eyes flashed open and he was out of bed in an instant, ignoring Loki’s squawk of surprise, and running into the bathroom to see himself in the mirror.

He let out a huge whoop of happiness when he saw himself staring back, tall, broad so rightly _male_.

He patted his chest, his face, his abdomen and broad shoulders then laughed before going sober and patting his crotch to make sure _everything_ was there.

He laughed to the skies and threw a fist in the air.

He was back.

“Glad to see you awake, darling”

Thor turned, a grin on his face to see Loki leaning against the doorjamb, a silk sheet around his waist, and a dry expression on his face.

“Loki!” Thor laughed and ran over, lifting his unimpressed form up and spinning “I fixed it”

Loki, who hadn’t even moved when he was spun around, raised an eyebrow at him once he was placed on his feet again.

“So, naturally, I had to be thrown out of the bed”

Thor stared and then pulled his lips inwards to stop his laughter.

Loki slit his gaze and Thor looked at the ground.

“Fine, Thor, laugh all you want” he spun around to go

“Loki!” Thor laughed, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around “I’m sorry”

“You don’t sound like it” Loki looked back at him

Thor sighed, pulled Loki closer then fell on his knees before him, looking up with large, blue eyes.

“Loki” he said, holding both of Loki’s hands in his “my friend, my partner, my beloved. I swear to you, Loki Odinson, come rain or shine, death or sickness, Hel or Valhalla, I will never make the mistake of throwing you out of bed. I will cherish you and hold you and love you for the rest of my days and I shall beg your forgiveness whenever you so desire. I will never hurt you or disbelieve you or let harm come to you. If you let me have you, and let yourself be mine, the way I am, every inch, yours. I shall prove it to you. I honor you above everything else and I love you more than I can express. And nothing would make me happier than for you to forgive my stupidity in this little slight.”   

Loki didn’t know whether he was joking or not and Thor didn’t know Loki was in doubt.

No one could declare love after one passionate night of sex.

***  
  
Loki King stood slowly when Vral’s steps sounded closer to him and painted a mask of indifference over his face. He couldn’t push down the sheer distress that coursed through his veins when the door opened and Vral entered, his face impassive and cold as always, his gait sure.

His perfect blue eyes found Loki King’s and he walked forward, dropping the hammer of death somewhere behind him before he reached him.

Loki King had time only to take a step back before Vral caught his head, tilted it to the side and kissed him.

Loki King made a soft noise in the back of his throat and tried to pull back but Vral held on. He pried open his soft, soft lips and delved his tongue in, caressing the inside of his mouth like a lover would before tenderly nipping on his lower lip and pulling it between his perfectly sculpted mouth.

When he pulled back, Loki King’s eyes were shining.

“Never” Vral said very softly “never hide anything from me. What’s wrong?”

Loki King placed his hands on Vral’s wrists as he held his face and shook his head slowly.

“Kaos…”

Loki King took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head again.

Vral froze. Something crawled up his spine, something he suppressed ruthlessly.

“Loki?”

He had said it a thousand times when they were alone. But never had been the effect so _devastating_.

He opened his gleaming eyes slowly, as if fearing what Vral was going to do to him.

Vral’s gaze was still like ice – but it was no longer cold.

***

Loki stared down at Thor, unsure of what to say.

He was jesting, surely. They were brothers a few days before. Transcending like this shouldn’t be this easy.

Thor was jesting, surely, because the alternate …

It scared the life out of Loki. 

So he laughed and played along, ignoring the tremble in his voice as he spoke.

“Very well, noble warrior” he pulled back “I forgive thee, for a favor you shall have my clemency.”

Thor chuckled and surged upwards, catching Loki’s lips in a kiss.

Loki gasped and stepped back, his eyes wide.

Thor frowned “Loki, what’s wrong?”

Loki didn’t know, he truly didn’t, and it made him take another step back, halting when Thor pulled his arm.

“Loki?”

“You didn’t mean that” Loki muttered softly “You couldn’t”

Thor was confused

“I did, Loki, I …” he furrowed his brow “Do you doubt me?”

“No,” Loki gently tried to pry his wrist from Thor’s grip but the man held on tight “You were jesting. As was I, because if you …”

He broke off when he saw no sign of mirth on Thor’s face.

The man was serious, despite the rather comical way he had spoken his apology.

“Thor, tell me you didn’t mean it”

Thor looked at him, his gaze open and clear for Loki to see. His hand tightened on Loki’s wrist.

***

Loki King closed his eyes again, gasping softly as Vral forced him to take a step back, then another, then another.

A small noise escaped him when he felt the wall behind his back and his hands twitched where they still held Vral’s wrists.

“Look at me”

Loki King flinched at the command but didn’t obey it. He was scared.

“I said, look at me”

Loki King whimpered, louder when Vral shook him gently.

“Loki”

He cringed but slowly, so that he didn’t have to see the anger he knew would be there, opened his green eyes to look into Vral’s.

“I won’t hurt you”

Loki King took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

“You can’t help but do that” he said softly “all these years you …”

“Hush” Vral kissed his lips to silence him “Hush yourself. You don’t need to explain yourself to me. Just tell me what you want”

Loki King shook his head “I can’t. Not after all we’ve done. Not after all I became”

“Yes, we can” Vral kissed his fore head “You are who you want, no one else and I will …”

“Don’t …” he whispered “Don’t say another word for I fear I would be able to stand no longer. Every time you speak this way, I lose myself. The first time, I became Kaos, the second I changed back to Loki. And all the thoughts came to my mind, all the pain and all the fear at what I had done. Then flowed something I haven’t felt in years. I fear to call it regret because if I do, all I have done will truly damn me. No longer will I be justified against my actions, no longer will my revenge mean everything to me. I am Loki, the wronged prince, the one destined to die and the one _you_ humiliated and destroyed. If you say those words again, I shall change back, I know it, because Loki is desperate to be loved. But he knows he is not enough. That why Kaos was born, that’s why Kaos was successful – because he was everything Loki was not. He was ruthless and he shunned the sentiment Loki only tried to. He was powerful where Loki is weak.”

Loki King took a deep, shuddering breath “If you say what you were going to, I will turn back into Kaos. I shall be the strong ally you are so used to. Loki shall die once more and Kaos will live. Your words have the power to do things I never thought could happen to me. They give me power and hope even as I look at you and realize that even though you have helped me in my mad quest for vengeance, I shall never truly get it because it is you who wronged me. And no matter how much you claim that you are not Thor, that is who I see when I am Loki. So if you wish to give me what I sought that day I told you what you had done, then don’t speak. Let me have my revenge and let Kaos go. Let Loki live and get over what he needs to get over. 

“Let Loki end this”

***

“No” 

Loki stared at him, unable to speak.

“I meant it, Loki” Thor told him “I meant every word I said. And it is not sudden. The love has always been there, dampened by my own stupidity and your defenses. But it had gained power enough to be transformed into words. This was why I never stayed with one, this was why I couldn’t return Jane’s desire. You. It was always going to be you. I was just a fool not to realize it before”

Loki opened his mouth and closed it, unable to reply.

“Loki …”

“Stop” Loki said “Stop this madness, Thor it is wrong”

“I can’t” Thor said, looking into his eyes “I love you, Loki and I can’t stop myself from saying it. I want _you_ and I am tired of not – having – you. Loki, I love … I love … I love you” he stuttered “So much that if you do not feel the same, despite of what happened last night, and if you truly want me to stop, then tell me. Because no matter how much I love you, one word from you will silence me forever.”

Loki stared, at those heartbreaking words, at Thor’s honesty, at the oddity of the whole situation.

A part of him wanted what Thor offered almost desperately.

Another part wanted to run.

So despite what Thor said, there was really only one answer.

***

Loki King closed his eyes once more, unable to move as Vral moved to gently lay him on the bed somewhere behind them.

He was scared but he wasn’t running – no one escaped Vral.

Vral loomed over him, using his magic to lift him and place him against the pillows comfortably before he came to sit at his hip, taking out a long, thin dagger before he straddled Loki King’s lap.

He knew it …

Loki King looked away, shivering. He gasped when Vral grasped his hands and pulled back.

“No …” he struggled “No, please…”

But Vral wasn’t listening. He grabbed his right hand and brought it forth, ignoring the way the other cried out.

But Loki King gasped when Vral placed the dagger in his hand, hilt first, the deadly blade aimed at himself. He looked up with shining eyes as Vral lifted his dagger wielding hand and leaned his head back to expose his throat.

He placed the tip at his jugular.

“Then end it”

***

“No” Loki said

And Thor felt his heart shatter.

“I don’t want you to stop”

Loki’s eyes shone and Thor smiled a moment before he took his mouth.

Loki moaned, eyes falling shut as he raised a hand Thor had released and cupped Thor’s face as he kissed.

“Loki…” Thor groaned and ran his mouth from Loki’s lips to his ear “I love you”

Loki shivered at the delightful words and tugged on Thor’s hair to bring him back and kissed him hard.

They managed to get on the bed, one on top of the other before Thor managed to push Loki down and proceeded to kiss him.

Thor growled against his mouth and ran his hand on the inside of Loki’s thigh. Loki groaned and arched against his hand, seeking more friction, more attention in that spot.

Thor obliged and touched him harder, kissing him and using his other hand to lift Loki’s torso up, to meld them both together somehow.

“Thor…” Loki gasped as Thor began to suck a mark below his ear “someone…will see”

“Let them” Thor said, before going back on the mark, licking it before sinking his teeth in and sucking.

Loki groaned and raised a hand to tangle in Thor’s hair while the man marked him “Yes…”

He moved his lower body, grinding against Thor.

Thor chuckled “Rather anxious, aren’t we?”

Loki moaned and turned his head to kiss him “For you”

Thor smiled and opened his mouth to let Loki explore and mate with his tongue. His hand went to Loki’s waist and he tugged at the sheet there.

Loki chuckled against his lips “Who’s the anxious one now?”

“Only for you” Thor kissed his mouth again and pulled his sheet down.

Loki gasped as Thor’s hand grabbed him.

“Oh…”

“My, my” Thor laughed “I think I just robbed you of speech…”

Loki moaned and bucked into that hand, jerking when Thor rubbed a callused thumb against his tip.

“Thor!”

“Hush, darling,” Thor kissed his mouth “Oh, how long have I waited to talk to you like this”

“Talk later” Loki demanded and kissed him, bucking into his hand

“Your sheet hinders me” Thor said

Loki smiled “Then take it off”

In his lusted state, it took Thor twice as long and Loki laughed softly when he ripped his sheet.

Loki chuckled “I was fond of that”

“Shut up, you had it for only a moment” Thor kissed him, hard and rough enough to leave Loki breathless.

Then he levered himself off and threw the covers aside.

Loki instinctively closed his legs and protected his naked torso with his hands and arms as he gazed at Thor.

“Don’t do that” Thor said, leaning down over him “let me see you, Loki. You don’t know how long I’ve wished it”

Loki was hesitant and resisted when Thor gently grabbed his wrist to pull his arms. He’d never been this vulnerable.

“Thor, I …”

“Do you want this?” Thor asked, kissing his hair

“Y-yes, I do, but…”

“Then how can I continue if I don’t worship every inch of you first?” Thor asked, kissing his eyes.  
Loki didn’t move. This was highly uncomfortable and he didn’t think he liked it. He wanted the cover back.

“Thor…” he whispered uncertainly

“For me, my love?” Thor asked “just so I can see how beautiful you truly are”

Loki shuddered more out of nervousness than anything, but allowed Thor to pull his arms away.

He closed his eyes tight and attempted to curl but Thor prevented it. He pushed Loki down and loomed over him, just – looking.

Memorizing, Loki realized after a while.

Thor was memorizing him. He looked away and flinched as Thor gently made him look back.

“Don’t turn away” Thor pleaded “not from me”

“C-can you…” Loki swallowed “cover us?”

Thor smiled softly “A moment”

His hands went to Loki’s thighs and Loki jerked

“Actually, I don’t think…” 

Thor kissed him again and released his legs.

He murmured sweet things to Loki, pulling him under his body without breaking off.

Loki was gasping when he was done.

Thor smiled and covered them as Loki had asked before lying on top of him, on is lover.

The thought made Thor smile and he ran his hands down Loki’s sides, making him arch and buck against him till no thought remained in his head.

“Thor…I need…” Loki gasped.

His hair was damp and hung on his forehead, making him look so vulnerable and young that Thor kissed his mouth. And he was hard – painfully so.

Thor nodded “Whatever you say, my darling”

Slowly, so slowly it seemed like he wasn’t doing anything, Thor reached down and began to spread Loki’s legs.

Loki tensed “I…”

“I won’t hurt you” Thor whispered, looking into his eyes

“I know, but…”

“Do you trust me?” Thor asked, kissing his shoulder.

That halted Loki. Yes, he trusted Thor, but this was something he’d never done before.

He’d never submitted like this, ever.

He was untouched by such _affection_. His past lovers were just – there – convenient; made to be used. This was different, here, he was letting control go. 

“I…”

Thor sighed and began to pull back.

“No!” Loki panicked and held on “No, I trust you, Thor, it’s just…”

He was cut off as Thor kissed him and left him breathless once more.

“Do you wish to stop?” Thor asked him

Loki shook his head “Nay, but I … I mean to say I have never…”

“I’ll be very gentle” Thor told him

Loki was still dubious. This was slightly overwhelming and the vulnerability was making his head spin.

“I want you willingly, Loki” Thor kissed his neck “or not at all”

Loki closed his eyes

This was becoming too much.

“I…I don’t…”

“Loki, I would do anything for you” Thor said “I could do it all”

Loki didn’t respond so Thor placed a hand on his cheek “Look at me Loki. Open those eyes because I want to see them”

Slowly, Loki did as he was bid. His breath was becoming uneven as he looked for signs of deception on Thor’s brilliant gaze.

There were none.

“Y-yes” he managed “have me”

Thor smiled and kissed him, deep and soft and slow, till Loki relaxed the body he didn’t even know he’d tensed.

When Thor lay him flat down, he didn’t protest but he did cover his face with his hands as Thor kissed his way down his torso, stopping at his hip before going to the outside of his thigh and running his tongue there.

Loki shuddered as he licked the length of his leg till his toe and planted a kiss under his foot.

Loki laughed and took the limb out of Thor’s grasp.

“Tickled…” he explained.

His face was flushed and he was truly ecstatic. This was truly happening.

Then Thor kissed his mouth and his hands went to Loki’s thighs again. He began to spread them, insisting when Loki tried closing them.

“Hush, my love” Thor kissed Loki “I won’t hurt you” 

Loki concentrated on the kiss and tried to ignore what Thor was doing.

That is until Thor touched his entrance.

Loki gasped and tried closing his legs again but found Thor in the way.

“Thor!” he began in an alarmed voice

“Ssh” Thor kissed his hair “Calm down, I won’t do anything without asking, alright?”

Loki nodded and hid his face in Thor’s shoulder.

This was too much.

“May I?”

Loki didn’t speak, but a vial of oil suddenly appeared at Thor’s side and the golden god placed a kiss on Loki’s shoulder as he slicked up his fingers.

Loki was still hidden in his shoulder, both arms around his back as he held on tight.

“It’s alright, my love” Thor said, taking his fingers out of the bottle “just tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

Loki nodded from his refuge.

Then, after he got permission, Thor pushed forth his finger, right into Loki’s tight passage.

Loki gave a small sound of surprise and embraced Thor tighter.

Thor was gentle as he parted him, opened him and when he added a second finger, Loki whimpered and his nails dug into Thor’s shoulders, scratching.

“Yes, like that, darling” Thor said, kissing his shoulder and neck “hurt me if you must”

He spread his fingers and Loki bucked, arching back, head thrown back and neck exposed as he moaned loudly.

“Oh yes, Loki” Thor kissed his neck and moved inside him “so beautiful”

Loki keened low in his throat and rocked his hips to meet Thor’s movements.

When Thor thought him spread enough, he moved his fingers and pulled Loki down so he could guide his erect member in. he lay Loki flat on the bed.

He didn’t ask this time and Loki tensed as he began to push in.

“Aaah! Thor!” he gasped loudly.

“It’s okay” Thor kissed all over his face “I’m right here, darling”

He moved deeper, pushing Loki further apart.

“I love you” he kissed his slack mouth

“W-wait!” Loki pleaded and dug his nails into Thor’s skin “Thor, stop…!”

“I’m so sorry, darling” Thor kissed his mouth, his cheeks, all over his face.

One hand slid under Loki to hold him by the waist while the other snaked behind his neck and came between him and the pillow.

Thor looked down at him kept mumbling apologies.

But he was already completely inside and the pain Loki was in had washed away what pleasure he had.

Thor looked at the tears in Loki’s eyes and his head began to spin.

“Loki, I …”

Loki placed a finger on his lips “Just move…slowly please”

He moved against him and moaned for proof.

Thor nodded and kissed him, then gradually began to move. Loki gave a pained noise and his nails dug into Thor’s skin, drawing blood but he didn’t ask Thor to stop.

For the first time in his life, he dropped all defenses

“I want you”

Thor heard the words and kissed him with so much passion it made Loki shudder.

Then he began to move in earnest, slamming into Loki, gaining cries of pain and pleasure both, alternating as his thrusts became erratic, desperate, even.

“Loki…” Thor moaned “Loki, I can’t…”

“It’s okay” Loki whispered, ignoring the pain he was in and kissed Thor “go ahead”

Thor kissed him to stifle his shout of release and made Loki come a few moments after as his hand tightened in Loki’s shaft.

Then Thor collapsed on top of him, spent and naked.

Loki smiled as he stroked his hair, letting him rest before he moved.

The trickster stilled when Thor snored.

He blinked, flushing and then laughing because he couldn’t be humiliated, not now.

He used magic to clean then and right them. Thor was back in his spot and Loki curled next to him.

He laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and closed his eyes to fall in the deepest most peaceful slumber he’d had in years.

***

Loki King swallowed as he watched Vral, so vulnerable before him.

All he needed to do was cut – one perfect slice and he would be rid of his desire for revenge.

Thor would be dead.

But at the heels of that thought, came another.

Memories of time spent as Kaos, with Vral by his side, protecting him from everything and anything that threatened him. Fighting alongside him, giving him something Thor had never given him.

Equality.

Vral’s eyes opened at the sigh and he looked down only when the dagger dropped.

Loki King was looking anywhere but at him.

So Thor King cupped his cheek and made him look.

“I can’t do it” Loki told him automatically “I thought I wanted it, but I don’t.”

“Then what do you want?” Vral asked softly “Tell me and I will make it happen”

Loki King sighed then a thought occurred to him. He looked up at Vral and licked his lips.

“Let Loki end this” he said “not Kaos. We shall end this world then rebuild it. _This_ is what we shall take as ours and we will forget”

Vral frowned “What?”

Loki King smiled “You gave me the best years of my life. We played and enjoyed and killed so many I cannot count them anymore. Now, I wish to rest”

“You wish to abandon our search for the Prime Realm?”

“Nay” Loki King said “Postpone it. I wish to give Loki all that Kaos had. And I wish for nothing else to change. We shall destroy those that oppose us and recruit those that won’t. We shall create our empire here and live like the kings neither of us truly became. Then, when we tire, we shall destroy and move on to the next”

It made no sense, it was chaotic.

Loki always left one plan in favor of another, never sticking to something for too long, Vral knew.

That was what made him Loki, god of Chaos.

And he had asked him for something.

So there was really, only one answer.

“As you wish” Vral lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles “Loki”

 

***

 

“Where are we?” Thor asked as they exited the room and walked down gilded halls.

Fully dressed and with no sign of their earlier acts, they walked along the corridor that seemed familiar to Thor.

“With the Vanir” Loki said “as you originally planned. Most of the Aesir are here as well as Odin…”

“My friends!?” Thor asked, pulling Loki back.

Loki tightened his lips and nodded “They await you in the food hall”

A moment later, he yelped as Thor ran, pulling him along as though they were children.

“Thor!” Loki said “slow down!”

But Thor didn’t listen. They tore through the halls and slammed open the doors to the food hall, startling everyone and making the Vanir king look up and the Queen drop her goblet.

Loki had the decency to look down but Thor only looked for his friends.

His eyes went wide when he saw the entire hall filled with those he had thought lost.

A moment later, cheers roared through the castle, announcing the arrival of the sons of Odin.

Even the King and Queen stood, beautiful and radiant as ever in the black garbs of mourning they wore.

Clearly, he had heard about Frigga.

The thought dampened Thor’s mood but when Loki slid his hand over Thor’s and gave it a squeeze, he felt stronger.

“Thor!” Sif came over, the only one of Thor’s friends that remained.

Thor let Loki go and embraced her, holding her so close she heard her back pop. Sigyn came up behind them and Loki caught her in his arms, holding close. 

When they let go, Thor had tears in his eyes and Sif gently touched his face.

Then slapped him.

Thor gave a comical cry and stared at her “What!?”

“We thought you lost” she embraced him again.

Sigyn let Loki go and stepped back, a tears sliding down her face that he wiped off. Theoric came up and gave Loki a warrior’s welcome before giving him a one armed embrace.

“Theoric!” Thor laughed and hugged the man close “I feared never seeing you again”

Thoeric laughed “I wish I could say the same”

Laughter echoed around them as both Thor and Loki met with each and every Aesir present, then begged pardon from the King and Queen and kneeled before them.

“No need for that, Sons of Odin” their King said “Rise and seat yourselves where you belong”

Two seats arrived next to the royal thrones and the sons sat.

“Your father has taken a few children and your delightful Vali on a walk” the Queen told Loki “he shall return soon”

Loki nodded to her in respect “I thank you, though it does nothing to …”

She raised a hand “Do not apologize, child, we are Members of the Aesir, in case you forget. Your mother was our family, mine by marriage, Ve’s by birth. Now tell us what you need”

King Ve, brother to Frigga, nodded to Loki and nodded to Thor.

“This is our war” Thor said “We…”

“Say no more” Ve said firmly “for you will offend us. Your vengeance and mine is now the same. Now tell me what you require.”

Thor looked at Loki, who nodded.

“Give us a day to prepare, my King” Loki said “and we shall meet you at sunrise”

Ve nodded and looked ahead, raising a hand to start the feast.

It was glorious and lasted hours. Then, when everyone was good and drunk, when Loki had gotten inebriated enough, he dragged Thor away to their taken chambers and made wild, addicted love to each other. 

Afterwards, they lay in bed, holding each other.

Thor had his head on Loki’s chest, his arm around him and Loki entertained him with conjuring flames in his hand by snapping his fingers.

They were bright and green and reminded Thor of Loki.

Thor hummed lazily as Loki turned the flame into a phoenix and made it rise up high.

“What are you thinking?” Thor asked when Loki had no more tricks.

Loki shrugged.

Thor sighed, knowing that Loki would never willingly give information if he could withhold it. He looked up and placed a kiss on Loki’s chin.

“That won’t make me tell you anything”

Thor grinned at him “How about on the lips?”

Loki shook his head and smirked “Too tired. Sleep, you oaf”

Thor growled at him and laid his head down again. He listened to Loki’s heartbeat.

“Loki, we have…” he broke off when Loki gently placed his fingers over Thor’s mouth.

“Not now” Loki said “We will have much to talk about in the morning”

Thor nodded “Goodnight, then”

“Good night, Thor”

Loki turned to his side and curled up. He smiled when Thor snaked a hand over and pulled him back before resting a cheek on one bony shoulder after he’d kissed it.

“I love you, Loki”

Loki reached behind him and patted Thor’s cheek “Sleep”

Thor hummed contentedly and closed his eyes.

He had dreams to get to.

***

“This is your true wish?” 

To Vral’s question, he nodded, letting the man play with his fingers as they lay together in bed, the scent of their act still around them.

“It is” Loki said – Loki, not Kaos “The revenge you promised was given to Kaos, if that makes any sense, and that is my fault. Now, I wish Loki would experience it”

Vral nodded in understanding because no matter how confusing this man could be, he would never stop loving him or wanting him.

“Loki?”

“Hmm..?”

“What have you planned for those two?”

Loki grinned “You wish them to live?”

“Nay” Vral said, taking a deep breath that lifted his huge chest “but they have hurt you – both of them. And I wish to see them in pain”

Loki chuckled “As do I. But does not a stretched out vengeance sound far delectable than one easily taken?”

“Aye”

“Then we shall wait” Loki said “they are young, still, have you noticed? Rash and above all, they have the passion for revenge that causes others to fall.”

Vral nodded in agreement.

“They will come to us and we will kill them”

“Aye”

***

When he woke, hours later, he was alone and Loki was across, in the bathing room. He could hear him wash.

He waited, lying on his back for Loki to arrive and blinked when the other came out, dressed formally in the garbs of Asgard.

“Where did you …?”

Loki pointed to the cabinet and Thor found his own formal clothes hanging there.

“Dress in haste” Loki told him “We have war to wage”

Thor nodded and climbed out of bed, nude as his day of birth, before going over to Loki as he went to the door.

Loki gave a grunt of surprise when Thor’s hand curled around his arm and pulled him back before two plush lips settled on his mouth in a hard kiss.

Thor pulled back and smiled “Good morning”

Loki narrowed his eyes but mirth danced between them.

Then he craned his neck forward, licked a line over Thor’s lower lip before pressing between his mouth to caress his tongue.

He pulled back just as Thor started to respond and winked out of existence.

Thor growled and shook his head, promising vengeance upon Loki’s return, before walking to the bathing room to wash and dress.

He came out looking like a prince, placed the helmet Loki had conjured for him on his head and walked out.

Asking the guards where Loki had gone, he followed his footsteps and came to a large set of doors that housed the Royal study.

***

“So we bring your army from here?” Thor traced the map Loki had drawn and placed on the table “And take him down here?”

“Aye” Loki said from the seat he was perched in

“He would expect that” Thor said, backing from the table “You know what they are like, it is only a miracle we are still breathing at this moment. And we still don’t know what Asgard is like at this moment”

“And what do you suggest?” Ve asked, rubbing his chin as he stood opposite Thor.

“We go in from the front, open a portal at the start of the bifrost site to lure them there” Thor said “they will go there, one or the other. At the same time, we open another at the back and …”

“And wait for one of them to arrive there? Is that what you are planning?” Loki asked

Thor frowned “I – “

“That is rather stupid, if you ask me” Loki stood “what if neither of them arrive? What if both of them come? What if …”

“What if…” Ve said, cutting in “We bring in the army from both sides? That way, we can attack them both if one of them arrives or we attack them separately.”

Loki heaved a loud sigh and massaged his eyes.

This wasn’t turning out the way he thought it would.

“I need...” he took a deep breath “I’ll be back”

Thor and Ve watched him go before Ve put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed

“Go after him, clearly he needs to face his fears” 

Thor nodded, bowed to his uncle and left.

He jogged outside and found an empty hallway. He looked at the guards, the only people around, helplessly before they pointed to the East end lounge.

He nodded his thanks and went forward. 

Loki stood with his back to the door, swirling a goblet of ale gently. Where he had gotten it was beyond Thor, but he had it and he was moving it as his hand tapped a nervous tattoo on it.

Thor walked in

“He doesn’t know them” Loki said “He doesn’t know how powerful they are – or what they are capable of doing.”

Thor closed the door behind him.

“He doesn’t know that they can incinerate armies in the blink of an eye, at the utterance of a single spell” Loki continued “What they will do if …”

“Loki”

Thor walked over and grasped his shoulders, making him turn. Loki didn’t turn his gaze upon him, instead, looking ahead.

“Look at me”

Loki steadfastly stared out of the window.

“Loki, I said look at me”

Loki closed his eyes before he opened them and looked at him.

“It will be alright”

“You don’t know what you are talking about” Loki said “You know what they can do, what they _have_ done to both me and you. why do you wish the same for these poor people?”

Thor rubbed his arms “We will win, Loki good always triumphs over evil”

“You can’t be this naïve, Thor” Loki said simply “they control magic far greater than ours. What makes you think …”

“So have we” Thor said “you have been creating spells since childhood and now you only need to _look_ at a spell to know it and I …”

“Know nothing” Loki rasped mercilessly “the magic you know is nothing”

Thor blinked, stunned “What? Loki, I can …”  
“Levitate objects, close doors?” Loki asked “that’s child’s play, Thor, Vali can do that.”

When he pulled away, Thor let him.

“Real magic,” Loki said, stepping back “the one we need, comes not of purity like the one you use. It comes from something else, something darker”

Instantly, the goblet in his hand turned into a snake and slithered downwards, drawing Thor’s attention to it. 

It glided over the marble, backing Thor up till he hit the back of a couch and could retreat no more.

His eyes were large and terrified.

“The magic I delved through when I was a child was different, pure” Loki said, making the snake raise itself to Thor’s height “Now…”

“Loki, stop” Thor turned his head away when the snake leaned in close.

It vanished a moment later, back into the goblet Loki held.

Thor looked at him, breathing hard

“What do I have to do?” he asked “what thoughts must I …”

“Thoughts have no place in dark magic” Loki said, making his drink vanish “with dark magic, you need to feel, Thor. Nothing pretty like love and butterflies, though”

Thor’s mouth tightened but he didn’t speak.

“You need” Loki walked over and stood right in front of him “emotion. Recall what you felt the moment you felt anger – anger so violent, that you would have killed if you got yourself a chance”

Then it clicked to Thor then

“Bloodlust”

“Aye” Loki told him “it should be easy enough for a warrior like you, yes? No. Because even as you think about it, you need to stop thinking about it. Balance yourself on a line so thin, even you confuse yourself about the difference.”

Loki took a step back “Do you have such a moment? Such a memory?”

Thor remained silent, staring at the floor.

“Didn’t think so” Loki passed him by.

Thor’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm, halting him, bringing him back to face him, though he never lifted his gaze from the floor.

“A year ago” Thor spoke “you told me Father was dead. That he died because of me. I was to blame for the acts that brought about destruction to my home and as punishment, I had to stay on Earth. When I found out you lied –“

Thor took a deep breath

Loki watched him impassively “You wanted to kill me”

Thor lowered his head

Loki made him look back “What did you want to do?”

Thor looked at him, gaze unwavering “I wanted to look you in the eye and bash your skull in with my hammer”

Loki smiled at him and stroked his lower lip.

“Excellent” 

Thor blinked when Loki stepped back.

“Send word to the King” Loki said as he walked off “We will not need an army; just seventeen of his most bravest men”

Thor stared after him “What? Why seventeen?”

Loki paused at the door and gave him a small glance 

“I like odd numbers” he shrugged and a moment later, he was gone.

***

**THEN**

Kaos looked at the wound on his shoulder, touching it gently and finding blood seeping from it slowly.

He laughed and looked at the unfortunate Stark that had managed to score a hit. He smiled at him and clicked his tongue in mocking.

“You shouldn’t have done that”

Stark, Iron Man outfit ripped half off, sneered “Oh I wish I could do a lot more, you sick bastard”

Another blast of his lasers were sent forth.

They stopped an inch from Kaos’ face and disintegrated.

And it wasn’t Kaos’ doing. A flash of lightning accompanied dark clouds as the announced the arrival of another.

Tony screamed as an invisible force hit him, knocking him against a wall and sending him sprawling.

He groaned and a moment later, Vral landed beside him, looking down.

Kaos watched, insanity on his face, as Vral waved a hand to magic the man’s armor away. He looked down at him, beautiful face impassive.

“I told you” Kaos said.

Vral reached down, without a word and grabbed Tony’s arc reactor.

“No, no, no, no” Tony said, then gasped as the thing was taken from him and crushed between Vral’s hand.

He cried out a moment later when invisible cords wrapped around his ankles and wrists and pulled taut.

Vral simply turned and walked away, going to Kaos to heal him. 

A few moments later, he felt the agony as the curse began to pull his limbs in different directions and screamed.

His screams echoed in the darkness, then came the sound of flesh ripping and more throat tearing screams.

Tony’s torso lay alongside his torn limbs as he screamed and bled on the street of the Midgard Kaos and Vral had destroyed.

***

**NOW**

“What do you think of, Loki?” Thor asked as he idly threw an orb of the darkest blue at the target, turning it to ash.

Loki applauded him from his perch on the nearby fence.

“Loki?” Thor prompted when Loki didn’t speak

Loki sighed and jumped off “What?”

“Tell me”

“You’re getting very good at this”

Thor slit his gaze as Loki walked, conjuring his anger.

Loki yelped as he hit an unseen wall and turned to Thor, eyebrow raised.

“Really, Thor?”

Thor cocked his hip and crossed his arms.

Loki sighed “Fine. I think of the moment you told me I sought recompense for my imagined slights.”

Thor blinked “What?”

“Yes” Loki said, walking over “Did you really think I didn’t take offence at that?”

Thor stared

“Imagined slights?” Loki asked as he took a step forward “I imagined being cast aside my whole life while you were brought up favored? I imagined your father taking me from another realm and refusing to tell me about it? I imagined him using me as a pawn, tell me Thor, what exactly did I _imagine_?”

“Loki …” 

“I wanted to come over to you and rip your throat out” Loki said as he advanced, coming into Thor’s personal space “and I wanted to take your veins and wrap them around your torn throat just so I had something to strangle you with”

Thor didn’t know he was leaning back until Loki leaned off him.

“Now hit the targets”

Thor blinked and swallowed loudly before speaking

“But I just …” he broke off when he saw the targets whole again.

He turned back and Loki was gone.

***

Vral and Loki King were sleeping soundly when the attack first came.

***

Ve had been reluctant, but Loki had a tongue of silver that promised more than it did anything else.

Promise of vengeance, promise of victory – promise of not returning until someone had died.

So seventeen men had been spared, willing to die because their King demanded it. they were protected in armor of the Vanir and graced with magic spells both the sorcerers and  Odin placed upon them.

Their father wished to come along but Loki had told him Vali needed him more. His expertise in battle was only taken over by his need to be a grandfather.

Then he had kissed his son and bid farewell before coming over to stand beside Thor, eyes ahead.

Behind them, Vanahiem glittered, her people in black.

They watched as the Sons of Odin took their armies forward, to march against an enemy that proved itself far too strong for them.

There was no cheering, there were no songs.

There was only sorrow, grief and waiting.

Sif and Theoric stood behind the princes, the seventeen men behind them. The King and Queen, their children, Freya and Freyr,  wished them luck warded them against injury. 

Odin prayed.

To his wife in Valhalla, he prayed.

Thor looked at Loki.

“We will win this war, Loki”

Loki smirked and looked at him “Oh brother, this isn’t war”

His hands moved and a portal began to open before the army.

“This is vengeance”

***

The hurricane tore through what remained of Asgard, lifting up broken pieces of metal, charred pieces of wood and turned them into weapons that were hurled at him.

His hammer broke one after the other, though he was almost blinded by the hail and rain that hit his beautiful face.

Vral shielded himself, using his forearm to at least see where Thor hovered and attacked him without giving him a chance to retaliate.

His eyes scanned the area for the snake he knew lingered around.

He sent forth a burst of magic, throwing back the artillery both sharp and comical, before he caught sight of Thor.

The man was in the middle of a whirlwind, the eye of the storm that he’d conjured, arms stretched beside him, legs streamlined with his body as he floated above him like a wraith.

There was a large thud beside him and Vral saw the bodies of his Jotun allies fall, stripped clean of flesh and muscle, right beside him.

He blasted a thick clump of trees, eyes searching for a scale or hide of Jormungandr.

He turned back to Thor and swung his hammer, throwing aside the bolt of lightning that was destined for him.

Something hissed to his right and Vral turned, throwing a bolt of magic and making an empty house explode.

A moment later, something unforgiving hit him in the back and threw him into the flames.

He had been sleeping, peacefully, with Loki King beside him when the first rain drop fell. His beautiful eyes had opened when he felt the wind pick up and a moment later, a deafening roar of thunder had the roof over their head dissolved and taken into the twisting storm Thor had conjured.

Vral had grabbed his hammer and a moment later, a bolt of lightning blew everything apart. He had readied himself to kill but frozen a moment later when he saw Jormungandr’s head rise.

And that was all he needed to strike.

He was thrown across the city without a clue of what happened to Loki King.

He had instantly readied himself, growling when another shaft of lightning hit him a moment before a burst of burning magic ripped his skin open, exposing his torso.

He recognized the magic as his own, which meant only one thing.

Thor.

He fought back, but there was something preventing him from _truly_ attacking Thor.

Jormungandr had coiled around them both, isolating their fight and making sure none of his enchanted allies came to help. He attacked on occasion but Vral fought it off.

He wasn’t that helpless.

But the hail, wind, rain and magic Thor threw at him was making it hard for him to actually _aim_ , so he opted for throwing about aimlessly until he got Thor confident enough to make a mistake. 

And a mistake he would make.

Jormungadr hissed behind him and Vral swung the Hammer of Death.

Only to encounter air.

He cried out as he was thrown across the grounds, landing in a heap beside his hammer.

***

Loki ducked behind a pillar, wincing when it shattered to a thousand pieces under Loki King’s spell.

He heard a laugh

“Did you truly think it would be this easy? Shame on you, Loki, I thought you better than that”

Loki floored himself when a blast of magic aimed for his head and threw three daggers to his look alike.

They were waved off like flies and Loki King scoffed

“Ashamed of you, I must say”

Another ball of magic hurled to Loki and he saw it vanish in his spell before he let loose a spell enough to blind.

Somewhere, outside, he heard Jormungandr shriek or rage. He prayed his son would do as he asked.

Loki King batted the spell aside

“You have fallen beside me far too many times, Loki, this will be no different.”

“It might” Loki said, duplicating himself.

“We have been fighting for three hours”

“And yet you still refuse to give up”

Loki King threw a spell, right at him and Loki was thrown through the wall behind him, into the other room.

“Quaint”

Loki King approached, spell ready.

***

Sif slammed her sword into the back of Fandral’s head the first chance he got and knocked him unconscious like Thor had told her.

Then she handed him to the remaining seventeen soldiers and led them ahead.

Theoric fought against the Jotuns, slicing them ferociously and using what he had learned throughout his life in this battle.

He fought for everyone – he fought for Asgard.

***  
Vral lifted his hammer in the air and called forth his power.

Thor threw his lightning at him, shocking him enough to give Loki more time.

He floated above the clouds, morphing them into spirals to shield himself and increased the velocity of his power.

He didn’t expect the Hammer of Death to come at him so soon.

***

When Jormungandr shrieked, Loki knew he had lost.

Loki King’s hit sent him flying through the air, through the walls into the library where he collapsed like a limp ragdoll.

He screamed when a torture spell coursed through his veins and his counter spell was rendered useless when Loki King landed next to him, shaking his head.

“And to think you impressed me not a moment ago”

Loki gasped when the spell lifted off him, crawling away from Loki King.

But Loki King raised a hand and Loki was pulled back, despite his desperate clawing to catch purchase in the carpet.

***

Thor and Loki’s arrival went unheard.

Loki had concealed them well enough.

The sun was setting and their anger was banked. Revenge was cool in their veins.

Both brothers stood side by side until eventually, Thor spread his hands. Loki took the prompt and blinked out of existence.

Thor waved his fingers and concentrated, aware of his audience.

Slowly, as they watched, Thor’s eyes began to glow. His irises became light, glowing an icy blue before vanishing completely as power and electricity surged through them.

Sif stared, mouth parted in surprise as Thor began to radiate energy, static and such raw _power_ that she felt it run through her.

Theoric stepped back. Prompting the others to follow suit and watched as a storm gathered.

Black clouds gathered, spinning together, forming a circle and twisting, into a cyclone that began to hum with electricity.

Everything went as dark as night, Thor’s hair flowed as if he was in water and framed his face, his electrified eyes and his entire form sparkled with lightning.

A thunderclap sounded, deafening everyone.

Then Thor’s feet left the ground and he was lifted to the skies, to the center or his own storm.

“Come on!” Sif yelled, gesturing over the howling winds and thundering storm.

They had appeared on the bifrost and let Thor proceed them, riding his storm to the castle that had once been his home.

They went into battle immediately, harming, but not killing, anyone that came in their way. The only blood shed were the Jotuns.

They were shown no mercy; just as Thor had ordered.

Thor took his storm to the castle the moment he heard Loki’s signal.

The roof twisted off, crumbling into nonexistence and he saw Vral get ready to ram him with his hammer.

Jormungandr tore through his storm, taking Vral away in a single hit and depositing Loki on the floor beside Loki King as Thor went after Vral.

Then the battle began.

Blasts of black magic roared through the skies, lightning fought with thunder, chaos fought destruction. screams of those escaping colored the skies instead of rain and Sif helped the Aesir escape into safety – relative safety.

Loki King attacked with calculated spells, took his time, aimed and fired.

Loki dodged and threw as many daggers as he could, not even nicking the flesh of the monster before him.

Thor used his new power wisely, incinerating any Jotun that came close to Jormungandr and striking Vral to keep him distracted.

Vral fought against Thor and alternated to defense whenever he heard Jormungandr. But his magic helped him enough to land a harsh hit to Thor, who promptly collapsed and fell from the sky like a dead bird.

Jormungandr screamed as his uncle fell and lunged to protect him within his coils, arching back to strike as Vral if he even came close.

Loki gasped when Loki King threw him through the stained glass windows, his face a bored mask.

“And here I thought to recruit you” he said, sighing in regret.

He lifted Loki again and slammed him into the golden walls, watching him crumble to a painful heap.

“Because I thought I saw potential in you” Loki King lifted a hand and Loki was stood and pinned to the wall.

Loki gave a cry of agony and shot forth a spell, trying to get Loki King. Then he shot forth his knives and screamed when he missed.

“You could have ruled this” Loki King said, batting his weapons and spells away “You had always been the rightful heir. Stronger, sharper, better than Thor in every way.”

Loki cried out when his hand cracked under Loki King’s spell.

“Am I right?”

***

Thor looked up cupping a spell between his palms when Vral advanced and throwing it with enough force to reach for Mjolnir.

When the Hammer of Death came down, Mjolnir stopped it.

Thor lay on his back, fighting off the power that Vral forced on him, idly wondering why Jormungandr wasn’t helping.

Vral pressed down, becoming aware of the snake that loomed over his shoulder.

The smallest of smirk’s graced his beautiful lips when Thor realized he was now controlling the serpent.

Jormungandr opened his huge jaws and readied himself to strike Thor the moment Vral allowed it.

Thor tried to reach for his magic but found himself lacking. All he could think of was the acid that dripped from those fangs.

_Come on, Loki…_

***

Loki turned his head aside when Loki King leaned close, studying him. He grit his teeth when Loki King turned his head back, making Loki face him.

“Why are you insisting?” he asked “when you keep on losing?”

Loki grunted as he reached inside his cloak

“There’s a benefit, I guess” he rasped “I learn from my mistakes”

Loki King heard the crunch before he felt the pain. When he looked down, he saw shards of glass embedded into his clothes, past the skin and flesh right above his heart.

He scoffed and looked at Loki

“Really?” he sneered, readying a spell “Is that the best you can …”

He broke off, choking when the itch began to start in his chest. His spell fell from his hands and he looked at Loki, confused.

Loki panted, face bloody from Loki King’s treatment.

“Aye” he rasped, shoving Loki King back “Revenge is sweeter when I gaze upon it”

Loki King stumbled back, a hand on his fatal injury, eyes wide.

His itching turned to burning and he _screamed_ when the boiling acid coursed through his veins.

*** 

Thor, who had raised his arms to prepare for a hit, froze when Vral straightened, his icy gaze going to the castle.

Jormungandr fell limp a moment later.

And Vral was gone.

***

Loki looked up from Loki King’s twitching form and gazed at the rapidly approaching clouds.

Vral

A moment later, he blinked out of existence.

Lightning, black as his soul preceded Vral as he landed gracefully on the place Loki had just vacated, his cold eyes going to the sprawled form of none other than his own lover.

 


	16. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Substitutes

Thor jumped when a figure appeared where Vral had been not two seconds ago.

He feared the man was back to destroy him and reached for Mjolnir. He relaxed a moment later when Loki looked down at him, his face stricken and pained.

“Loki!” Thor stood and reached for him “What did you …?”

“Don’t touch me!” Loki leapt back, cradling his broken hand “Just give me a moment”

Black lightning and thunder roared above them.

Thor looked to the skies, his expression anxious “We might not have a moment”

Loki followed his gaze and saw black, ominous clouds forming a whirlwind high in the skies, accentuated by lightning white as bone, twirling above the castle Loki had just vacated.

“Go find the others” Loki said, holding his injured hand as it healed “Tell them they are to go to Vanahiem. They will have refuge there. Then find me”

Thor looked at him, dread lacing his face

“What are you going to do?”

“I have one more vial” Loki said “after I return Jormungandr to safety, I intend to end this. The man will be distracted by his dying partner. I will have a shot”

“What about me?”

Loki turned to him, his eyes glittering “You will wait for my signal –“

He broke off, gasping and doubling over, making Thor run over with a troubled shout.

“Loki!”

Loki fell on his fours, gasping for air as sheering pain went through his entire system. He knew what this was, the same agony he had been subjected to the time he was held here as a slave. Kaos must have placed it on him a moment before or a moment after he’d smashed the vial into his heart. 

Which meant Kaos was still alive.

“Loki!” Thor yelled as Loki fell to his side, breathing raggedly.

Loki rasped, his eyes going shut as he realized he was in _real_ trouble.

“Thor …” he gasped, twitching as the pain forced him on his back, pricking him like a thousand needles, ripping him slowly and surely.

His back, his head, neck, shoulders and insides felt like someone was using carving tools on them.

His back arched as more pain shot through him.

“Thor … Run” he panted, tears filling his eyes as the pain reached an agonizing degree.

He choked when two thick arms looped under him and lifted him up, tried lifting his head but failed when more _pain_ went through him, immobilizing him. His vision blurred at the pain reached his head, tearing and ripping invisible marks into his skin, turning his blood to fire.

“Run …”

Thor looked down at him and walked to where Jormungandr watched them both, his eyes slit.

A hurricane was starting now, chaotic, destructive and dangerous as it took all air from them.

“Thor, you can’t …” Loki said when he realized Thor intended to teleport them away from this danger “You aren’t …”

A moment later, Thor’s lips were on his and everything went black.

***

Vral ran to the healing room, Loki King in his arms, hanging loosely and shaking like a lifeless doll.

His blood pumped over Vral’s arms and his normally impassive face was expressed into pain.

And agony – fear in its purest form was etched on Vral’s face as he ran, panicked, towards the room where he would order help.

Help – because he hadn’t been able to heal his lover or extract the poison that ran through his veins.

Thunder roared above as he tore through the castle, breathing loud and panting like _he was_ dying. He _needed_ to get Loki King to the healers. He needed healing stones, he needed blood – he would make _them_ bleed if they said they couldn’t do it. Because he wasn’t going to lose him.

He _couldn’t_ lose him.

He loved him. He loved him more than anything he had ever encountered. He loved him because his life depended on this man. He wouldn’t think – couldn’t think – of a life without his Loki.

Not without forgiveness.

His Loki raised him, he nurtured and kept him alive when he had all the rights in the universe to kill him.

After what he’d done, there was nothing that should have let him live, no law that should have saved him.

And yet, Loki did.

Loki King gave a pained rasp, his breath stuttered as Jormungandr’s poison rushed through his veins, killing him.

Vral looked down, his mouth falling open when he saw how pale he had gotten. The blood had left his lips.

“No…” Vral quickened his pace, sprinting towards the healing room.

He didn’t notice the puddle of bright red blood on the floor at all.

Vral’s cried out when his feet slipped from beneath him and he tumbled forward, falling to the harsh ground and losing Loki from his grip.

He looked up, dazed, to find Loki lying on his side; unmoving.

“No!”

Vral, covered in blood from his fall, crawled over his desperation to gently turn him over.

His Loki’s eyes fixed on him and he knew he still lived.

“Oh, norns…” Vral gasped “I’m so sorry”

Loki gave him a small smile and closed his eyes, choking, when more pain shot through his body.

Gently, Vral lifted him up again and stood on shaking legs, flicking his hair out of his eyes before he ran once more, this time keeping an eye on what he stepped in.

He lost himself three times in various hallways and growled before turning back.

His gaze went from his path to Loki, who was once again, just hanging like a limp doll.

“Vral …”

The whisper was broken and pleading. He wanted him to hurry.

“Don’t worry, my love” Vral said, holding him to his chest and letting him rest his head in the crook of his neck “We’re almost there, I am so sorry”

“Vral, please…” Loki pleaded.

“I know” Vral bit his lip and realized his heart was beginning to hurt him “I’ll save you, Loki, don’t worry”

His chest was constricted and his lungs no longer pulled air in. 

He was dying.

***

Thor ran through the main hall, noticing the evidence of the remaining Aesir and the seventeen brave men of Vanahiem’s return then ignoring it, his eyes frantic as they searched for help.

Loki was still held in his arms, twitching in pain and moaning as agony upon agony went through him.

“Someone help!” Thor yelled, looking to the men and women that came running forward.

One look at Loki and they shouted for a path to be cleared before grabbing Thor’s wrist and leading him to the healer’s wing.

Halfway through the journey, Thor thought he heard Odin call out to him, but he didn’t even turn. Loki needed his full attention as he twitched and squirmed in agony.

At the correct wing, the women pushed the doors open and yelled for help, prompting the whole room into attention and action. Thor was led to the nearest bed where he gently placed Loki and stepped back.

He stood there, craning his neck to see as two healers came over, a potion in their hand and question in their eyes. They were briefed quickly before they nodded and ordered the room to be cleared.

“No!” Thor said when he was pushed back “I have to stay …”  
“The healer insists” two women took his arms and forced him back. 

And if Loki hadn’t screamed, if the sounds hadn’t immobilized him, Thor would have fought to get back in. 

But the moment he saw Loki scream in torment, he lost his balance and took the two healers down with him when he fell outside. He sat there, eyes large, as he heard the screams – the only evidence he had of Loki’s life still with him.

He didn’t notice the two women leave nor did he hear them tell the guards to give him as much privacy as they could. All he did was sit and listen to the shouts and yells that ordered those within and the unforgettable sound of his brother’s shrill screaming.

He couldn’t believe this, he wouldn’t!

Loki wasn’t going to die – even if it sounded as though he would – Thor wasn’t going to let him.

He’d just gotten him.

He stood quickly and went to push open the doors.

But Loki screamed from within and he faltered.

He couldn’t see that again, because some things just didn’t leave you.

Thor sighed loudly and placed his forehead against the door. He closed his eyes and began to whisper soft words, willing them to go to Loki.

He had just begun when he heard someone running over and tilted his head to see Odin come forward, panic all over his face.

“What happened?” Odin asked, stopping next to Thor.

He looked _ragged_ , old and tired. Clearly, he was expecting something like this.

Thor sighed “Loki is harmed. I do not …”

The slap that hit his face was so unexpected and harsh that Thor fell to the ground, staring at Odin in disbelief.

“How could you let this happen!?” Odin yelled “have we not lost enough!?”

Thor stared, a hand to his cheek and disbelief on his face.

“You protect your friends, your fellow warriors and those Midgardians by trying to give your life and you couldn’t do the same for Loki?!” Odin yelled at him “He’s your brother!”

Thor parted his mouth to speak – 

And froze when he realized Loki was no longer screaming.

***

Thunder still roared above and wind howled, giving voice to Vral’s agony.

He had Loki in his arms, one hand fell limply while the other was on his chest. His head lolled around and Vral could see his elegant neck, veins visible because of the poison that coursed through them.

He hears a rasping breath from his Loki and hastened his steps. 

Vral’s eyes were like chips of ice as he turned the corner.

The healer’s wing was right there and Loki had stopped calling him. He was tired, Vral told himself and quickened his pace.

He kicked open the doors and held Loki tighter.

“He needs assistance and anyone …”

Vral broke off when he saw the room was empty.

Everyone was gone.

“No” he said softly 

Vral walked forward, Loki dangling in his arms and laid him to rest on the bed.

He looked around, outside the hall, from the windows and balcony before he used his magic to check.

He was truly alone. He rushed back to his Loki and touched his face gently.

“Stay here, I will be right back” Vral said, going to the cabinet closest and opening it.

His mouth hung open at his discovery of the destruction of each and every potion within. He rushed to another cabinet to pull it open and found the same, then another, then another.

He ran panicked hands through his hair and gasped for breath.

“Vral…”

Vral spun around to look at the pale form lying all alone and dying on the bed behind him. He rushed forward, bracing a hand beside Kaos’ head to look into his lover’s eyes.

He let loose a little magic and the broken vials fixed themselves, gently floating over to him.

“I’m right here”

Loki opened his eyes a little and looked at him. He gave him a tired smile.

“It’s no use” he rasped “let it go”

The vials cashed to the floor, breaking upon impact.

“Nay” Vral kissed his damp forehead “I will never”

He pushed off the bed and went to get the basic supplies he knew how to use.

He brought back bandages, water, cloths and gauze and the ice he had found intact. He placed them at his Loki’s feet, then he grabbed a wash cloth, dampened it in the bowl of water before gently parting Loki’s shirt front.

“Stop…” Loki groaned “listen to me”

“Just a moment, my heart” Vral whispered before grabbing the cloth and placing it on the blood that leaked from Loki’ heart. He ignored the other grayish matter that oozed out of the blood and the stench of death around him. He pressed down, hard.

Loki King gave a pained noise and gasped when the shards of glass embedded into his skin went deeper.

“Please, stop …”

“One more moment” Vral said, waving a hand to retrieve the shards before trying a healing spell again – he failed.

He growled, running a panicked hand through his hair before turning to the ice.

A hand grabbed his wrist and made him turn back.

“Vral … stop it” Loki King rasped “and listen … to me”

Vral nodded and came forward, falling on his knees to look at his lover.

“We knew the risks” his Loki rasped “when we started this … we knew what was going to … happen. Don’t be so … shocked”

Vral opened his mouth to speak but he was shushed.

“I don’t have much …” Loki King rasped, arching his back and squeezing the hand he held in his own before falling back, panting “much time… but I need … need to tell you …”

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them a moment later.

“My life … was a mistake” he rasped “but one … worth doing over … because of you …. I would gladly live …. A hundred more like this, if you …. Spend them with me”

Vral realized there were tears in his eyes.

“You are… the only thing I did …. Perfectly …” Loki King closed his eyes and smiled “never …. Forget who you …. Are”

“No” Vral said softly, grabbing Loki’s hands “please, I am nothing without you. You can’t leave me, Loki, please stay here”

Loki smiled softly, turning his head to Vral’s “I don’t regret you. I don’t ...”

Vral gasped and lowered his head to place on their clenched hands 

“I can’t…” Vral choked “I can’t let you go, not when we still have so much to make right. I’ll come for you; go to Valhalla or Hel to get you back, I …”

Loki’s laugh startled him into looking up.

“No matter …. How much I changed you …” he rasped “Your sentiment … remained. I will not go to either of those places … If you … remember. Vral, I will simply cease to be… the Hel and Valhalla here … will be unnatural … they won’t accept me. I will be like the realms we … destroyed – gone. I will cease to be, so there … will be nothing-“

“Then I will…”

“Hush” Loki King said “let me rest a while … we will talk … later. There is much I wish to say … to you”  
Vral stared at him, his expression agonized, but he nodded. Then he lowered his head and began to cry; thinking of ways to counter the acid that coursed within his lover’s veins.

There were none.

Vral began to weep, softly and continuously, and laid his head on the bed, apologizing to Loki for everything he did, everything he allowed to happen and everything his own hands had done to him, here, recently.

He didn’t know when he went to sleep, but he that as long as he had been awake, Loki’s hands were warm.

So when the sudden cold hit him, Vral’s eyes went wide.

***

Thor had to clench his fists, close his eyes and take a deep breath.

Unlike him no one had thrown Odin out of the healer’s rooms when he had gone in and now it was Thor’s turn.

He didn’t know what to expect; what he would see in there. But he knew he had to go in, had so _see_ if Loki was still …

No, Loki wasn’t going anywhere. Thor wasn’t going to let him. He was his – everything – he realized and

Thor would sooner die than let Loki go alone. So, with a straight back and courage he couldn’t attribute to anything, Thor walked in.

The healers were there, huddled around the bed that held Loki. Odin stood at the foot of it, hand extended as he closed his eye and muttered words of calming over Loki’s form. The head healer had a scent in his hand that he kept waving over Loki’s head.

A small maid came over to Thor and bowed.

“He has been cursed, my prince” she whispered to Thor as he looked at her “it is very dark magic and though his own counters it, his body cannot truly expel it until the one who placed it upon him takes it back”

Thor’s mouth parted but no words came out.

“We help him keep calm enough to let his own magic work” she told him “this way, the pain is at bay”

“Has …” Thor whispered, giving his father an anxious glance before lowering his gaze to the woman “has he woken, opened his eyes, at least?”

The maid gave him a small smile 

“He has done more than that, your majesty” she held out a paper for Thor “he dictated this to us before he went into that healing trance he has himself in. I think it is for you”

Thor blinked and took the scroll, not even looking at the maid as she left.

Slowly, heart beating erratically, Thor unrolled it.

He frowned when he saw the writing was small, someone else’s scrawl, and written in another language.

His lips tightened when he realized he couldn’t decipher it and anger started to boil within him. 

Trust Loki to make _everything_ difficult for him.

Someone cleared their throat from behind him and he turned to see the maid standing there, her face still slightly amused.

“Mayhap his Majesty would like to come to the library with me?” she said “there are books aplenty to help you decipher”

Thor very nearly punched her.

But her words made sense and if there was something Loki wished him to know, he was going to do everything he could to find out what it was.

He nodded “Thank you, my lady”

She curtsied and led the way to the Vanir library. 

***

Vral looked up, hair sticking to the side of his face, and stared at Loki.

His eyes were closed in peace and he looked asleep.

“No …” Vral’s eyes widened and his heart began to hammer.

He couldn’t die – not like this, no!

“Loki?” it was the smallest whisper and Vral didn’t even hear it.

But the fact that he received no reply was terrifying him more than anything else.

Even before he reached ahead he knew what he would find but his hand still touched Loki’s King’s chest to feel his heart beat.

Loki’s eyes fluttered open and Vral relaxed.

“I feared …”

“I hope you know …” Loki’s lips barely moved “that it is … on your shoulders … my vengeance…” he swallowed painfully “destroy … them for me… because I can’t …”

Vral sniffed and placed a hand on his Loki’s head “I …”

“Do me …” Loki King said “one more favor”

“Anything” Vral said, moving up “Anything, just say it and I will”

“Kill me”

Vral’s blood, already ice cold, froze and he felt his heart stop. His mouth hung open as he panted for air after the order.

He shook his head

“Please …” Loki said “I can’t … take it … it’s eating me … from the inside… I can’t …”

“And I can’t live without you” Vral whispered, tears falling from his eyes “Loki, I will go insane, please have mercy”

Loki smiled, his pale lips chapped “When have I ever … shown mercy?”

Vral shook his head, taking a deep, shuddering breath “Please … don’t do this to me”

Loki King closed his eyes “You will forgo … my last request?”

“No!” Vral grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently “This is not your last request, you will live and ask for another! You cannot be this cruel!”

“I am”

A rasping breath sounded from his broken lips before Vral put him down again.

He shook his head and swallowed “There has to be another …”

“There isn’t” his Loki said “finish me … then get my vengeance. Nothing will stop you”

Vral shook his head, tears falling from his face “Please, have mercy on me”

Loki King’s eyes closed and he hadn’t the energy to argue

“My last … wish” he said “either stay … and be with me in my final … moments. Or leave me to die … in agony”

Vral gave a soft sob

“Please”

***

Thor sat in the library and looked over the work he had created in an hour.

It was a story; one Loki had memorized from their mother long ago.

It told of two boys, getting lost in the woods and staying the whole night soothing each other with calm words and songs.

It was sort; barely a page long, but it always helped.

And Thor thought that it was Loki’s way of telling him to remain calm until he saw that various letters were written in capital letters and frowned.

It clicked to him and he smiled a moment later.

Trust Loki to leave hidden messages in things like these.

Dabbing a pen in ink, he began to jot down the letters, almost upending the bottle of ink he had beside him.

Eventually, he got one line and a few broken letters to read.

‘Congratulations, Thor, you learned how to use your brain’

Thor smiled and shook his head and turned his gaze to the series of broken words at the end of the page. He looked at the first four, deciding to decipher it first.

N W R N

He frowned and looked at it closely, lifting the paper and focusing.

“N W R N” he repeated, trying to hear what it sounded like.

“Nwern?”

“Nuvrun”

“Nowrun?”

Thor stilled and repeated that word. A moment later, his mouth hung open  
“Now run”

Licking his lips, he lowered his head again and began to scribble.

A few moments later, another sentence looked up him and Thor realized his hands were shaking.

‘Now run’ the words said to him ‘Vral comes for you’

His breathing had just become ragged when he heard footsteps running towards him. He crumpled the paper and shoved it into his pocket and stood just as a servant arrived, looking windblown.

Thor feared the worst.

But the man merely smiled at him

“He awakens, my lord”

***

The wind played with his perfect hair, flicking it over his face, letting it be the only thing that soothed his tattered soul. It was like an attempt to quell the tears that constantly fell from his ice blue eyes.

His lips were swollen as were his eyes from the constant crying and biting his lips to give him enough strength to do what he had just done.

Loki King’s body lay on the boat, floating in the waters Vral had finally allowed to flow freely. It was blue as crystals and just as transparent.

As Vral watched, the pale skin now perfect as snow, eyes closed so that thick lashes kissed his lifeless cheeks. And his lips were devoid of color.

He was white as he lay in black ceremonial robes Vral himself had made for him.

Vral let loose a loud sob as his Loki floated farther and farther away from him. The waters carried him to the edge, the place where he would cease to be – just like his soul.

Vral gasped as another wave of grief came over him.

Of all the things he had thought of, he never thought he would give death to his love.

Ironic, for the god of Death.

He took a deep inhale and raised his right hand.

Loki King’s boat caught fire.

A moment later, Vral gave a blood curling scream and fell to his knees, eyes blazing and white, throwing lightning up into the skies that had darkened in a vacuum of black and white.

Thunder roared, lightning was bright enough to blind, the skies screamed, breaking all remaining windows and shaking the ground he kneeled on. Winds howled in his agnoy, lifting waters, starting tornadoes and hurricanes and Vral _screamed_ in his grief, his agony and his desperation.

When he was done, then he fell forward, slamming his fists into the ground, when he screamed again and his lightning fell into the boat, lighting it further ablaze, Vral looked up.

His hair fell over his face and his face was agonized as the only thing that mattered to him burned.

His insanity was no longer banked.

***

Thor marveled at how anticlimactic things could get.

After he had run, heart hammering and relief all evident on his face, his hair flying behind him, Thor had found himself halting when he saw Odin sitting with Loki on the bed, embracing his youngest.

Thor looked down and unconsciously raised a hand to the cheek Odin had hit in his rage.

His words came back to him, the accusation still fresh.

His brother – Loki was his brother and he hadn’t been able to protect him.

Slowly, his hand went to the back of his neck and he rubbed it, lifting his gaze.

He froze when he caught Loki looking at him, over Odin’s shoulder, his green eyes beckoning him closer.

Thor hesitated and Loki pulled back from Odin.

He gave Odin a small nod and accepted the kiss the king placed on his forehead. Then Odin stood and turned.

Thor fidgeted when Odin’s gaze locked on his and then looked away, still ashamed. Odin gestured to the two healers that remained in the room to follow him and just as he was passing Thor, he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and gave it a short squeeze.

That was an apology and Thor placed his hand over Odin’s before his father left, stroking his arm as he exited the room, closing the door and leaving the two brothers be.

The moment he heard the door close, Thor moved forward with a gasp and Loki held out his arms for him. Thor fell into them, letting Loki hold him to his chest tightly.

Thor buried his face in the junction of Loki’s shoulder and tightened his arms around his back. Then he pulled back.

“I feared you …”

He broke off when Loki’s lips claimed his, his arms pulling him closer into that desperate kiss. Thor closed his eyes and kissed him back, letting all his fears go – just for this moment.

When they eventually separated, it was only to breathe.

Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s and looked into his eyes again.

“Tell me you figured out what I wrote for you”

“I did” Thor kissed his nose

“Then why are you still here?” Loki asked, not letting him go

“Because I never listen to good sense”

Loki smiled and licked his lips before kissing Thor again.

This time it was closer, more intimate, where Loki used his tongue to lick the roof of Thor’s mouth and lay back, bringing him on top of him and holding him close.

Thor braced his hands beside Loki as he was pulled forward, closing his eyes and slowly letting himself rest atop his lover. Then they parted and looked at each other.

Loki smiled and touched Thor’s forehead, his eyes, his lips and cheekbones.

“You are so arrogant”

Thor smiled and kissed him again, just to shut him up.

***

A feast was held for both Loki and Thor. 

The Vanir danced and drank and music was loud. The people cheered and raised their glasses to him.

Even Vali enjoyed it from his perch on Loki’s knees.

He had brought his action figures and to Loki’s chagrin, played with them on the table.

He glared when the boy used the toy Hulk to smash Loki to the ground.

“Vali!” Loki snapped “stop it!”

Vali looked up at him, confused “But Uncle Thor said that’s what happened”

Loki gaped and turned his glare to Thor, who discreetly looked away, pretending not to have seen what happened. 

A second later, he yelped and flew out of his chair, looking back at the inch long spikes that had pricked his arse.

He turned his disbelieving glare to Loki.

Loki discreetly looked away, pretending nothing had happened.

Thor, rubbing his rump and ignoring the people that stared at him, waved a hand, making the spikes vanish and sat back, though he perched on the edge of the seat and kept looking at Loki out of the corner of his eye.

He looked ahead, a moment later, when a young Vanir woman, dainty and beautiful, approached him and bowed low.

“Your Highness” she smiled, blushing brightly as she looked at Thor.

Thor straightened in his seat and bowed his head to her in greeting “My lady”

She flushed even brighter, and stood, fidgeting and trying to come up with the words she wanted to say.

“I do believe” Loki said, looking to Thor “the young lady wants a dance with you, Thor”

Thor looked at him with wide eyes before back at the woman.

The girl flushed and looked down, biting her lip.

Thor grinned “It would be my pleasure”

She twittered like a bird as Thor descended the royal tables and came over, offering her his arm.

She barely reached his chest and Thor held himself straight, moving slowly to the waltz that started. 

The twirled on the floor, elegance on her side and power on Thor’s, soon making a large circle as people kept stepping back, allowing them room to move about.

Thor suddenly felt scrutinized and the girl felt delighted. He raised his gaze to Loki, who merely winked at him and sat back, one hand on Vali’s shoulder to keep him steady.

The dance lasted longer than Thor wanted and far too short for the girl, who reluctantly let go of his massive shoulders and stepped back.

Thor smiled and kissed her hand, gaining a delighted giggle from her before she bounced away to her waiting friends.

Thor nodded to them before spinning on his heel and going to where he had been sitting.

Loki glared at him and it took Thor a moment to realize he man was jealous.

He grinned as he sat down, relaxing back against the chair and staring at the dances.

“Had fun with your girl?” Loki asked dryly.

Thor chuckled “Immensely”

Loki rolled his eyes at him “Looked like it”

Thor lazily turned to him “Why are you so curious?”

“I am not” Loki snapped “I merely have a lot on my mind”

Thor laughed “I would love to see what plagues you, Loki”

Loki grimaced and leaned forward to lift his goblet of mead.

Somewhere up above, thunder began to roar.

Loki turned his gaze to Thor.

“Oh come now, don’t tell me you are angry all of a sudden” Loki sipped his wine “I was merely taking a drink”

Thor frowned and looked at him, confused “What are you talking about? I am not angry”

Loki furrowed his brow “Then why …?”

The goblet fell from his limp fingers as an ear piercing shriek of thunder tore through the realm and blinding lightning ripped the skies in two.

A moment later, howling winds slammed open the door, gaining startled screams as rain and hail fell in, dousing the lights and sending everyone into darkness.

And there, silhouetted against the lightning and rain, looking like an omen, stood the god of Death.

Vral.

***

Thor jumped to his feet and Loki held Vali to him as he stood, staring at the demon that was now the attention of everyone around.

Somewhere, blades were drawn and Odin barked an order.

Vral didn’t move, he stood where he was, drenched in the rain, thunder roaring behind him, lighting throwing his features in harsh relief.

Thor was shaking, and Loki was terrified. His green eyes were wide as he focused on Vral.

“Thor …” he whispered “Thor, you have to run. Take Vali and …”

Thunder clapped and everyone froze when Vral raised his gaze to Loki.

His lips twisted a little and he took a single step forward.

“Now!”

Thor and Loki cried out for them to stop the attack, but the doors slammed shut and once more everything went dark.

There was pin drop silence in the room, breathing was ragged and no magic worked. No one had any source of light and Loki moved closer to Thor on instinct.

“It is said” a dangerous voice rasped “that when one breaks loose hell upon them, it is done with the modicum of effort”

There was a wisp of wind somewhere and people yelled out.

“D-don’t!” someone screamed

A sickening crack sounded a moment later, then something thud on the floor.

“Follow his steps!” someone yelled

There was shuffling around the room, clanks of metal and cursing. They couldn’t reach their magic.

Blindly, Loki went raised his hand behind him, to feel for the door that could lead them out.

“Over there!”

Loki’s head snapped to the direction of the sounds.

Metal clanked against metal and someone screamed.

“No, stay away!”

“Help! He has me!”

“My daughter! Help us”

“Torches, we need-“ another crack

Screams started in earnest now.

“Please, no …!”

Bones snapped them into silence.

“Help me!”

A thud.

Screaming

Shouting for those loved and pleas for mercy

Loki and Thor looked left and right, both reaching for their magic, both finding themselves without it. they were powerless and unmoving – they could only listen.

The hallway was deafening them now and Vali stuck to his father like life line.

Suddenly Thor’s weight vanished from Loki’s side.

“No!” he screamed, looking here and there in the dark “Thor, where are you!?”

A low chuckle sounded.

The sound of a blade rose in the air, then the horrid noise of flesh and bone breaking.

Someone else screamed in the distance.

“Thor, answer me!”

“My leg … he’s got…” someone gagged on their words.

Another snap, a twist of flesh, the groans of pain…

Loki held Vali tight and took a step back, then another and another.

“Thor!”

Loki cried out when his foot went out from under him and Vali screamed when they toppled down the dais.

“Father!”

“Mother, no!” 

Snap.

Slice.

A sound of a neck breaking.

Spines twisting.

Loki panted, holding Vali to his chest and skidding back.

The screams were music now, rising high and low as people ran around in the darkness, yelling for help.

Pleading for mercy.

And getting silenced.

One by one, the people were going silent and Loki could do nothing but sit in the blackness as listen to them, holding his crying child to his chest and panting in fear.

“I have only one demand” Vral’s voice spoke.

He spoke from _everywhere_ so it was impossible to guess where he was.

“I demand your sacrifice, Loki Odinson” he went on “Or this will continue until nothing is left”

Somewhere, he heard Thor groan and he heard Odin’s voice.

“One day I give you” Vral said 

Loki blinked when the world was bright, the light hurting his eyes. When he looked up, when he dared to raise his head …

Loki screamed.

Because there, where they had danced and laughed and drank and ate, were the Vanir.

Only now they carpeted the ground, their blood soaking the floor, their eyes open wide and unblinking, their lifeless forms twisted at awkward angles and their mouths parted on screams.

Dead

All of them.

And in a room larger than Thor’s coronation chamber, there were many.

Not one lived and one look later, Loki saw Thor laying on the table before the dead King and Queen, the prince and princess, the nobles, the lords and ladies.

Even the servants were torn asunder.

Odin shifted somewhere ahead and his mouth opened when he saw the carnage – the absolute destruction around him.

And Vral was gone.

*** 

Tony Stark expected many things in his life.

Laying in the Malibu sun, enjoying the heat with a cold beer and his fiancé by his side, Tony didn’t think it could be any better. Somewhere behind them, he could hear the news and smiled when his name was mentioned alongside the machines he had built to help rebuild New York.

Some time had passed since that tragedy but people were still in mourning or waiting to mourn those loved ones authorities could dig out. The entire country was in mourning and every state was taking in refugees or people that had no more homes to live in. 

The Avengers were helping in places that needed them the most. Natasha was in Manhattan while Steve and Clint took on Brooklyn. Bruce was working with the people that worked Tony’s machines, helping them understand when they got stuck over one command or the other.

Jarvis was there, too.

Which gave Tony time to spend with Pepper.

And since he wasn’t one to waste the opportunity, he had taken himself back to Malibu where they were currently waiting for him to heal.

Though the rest of the Avengers had all managed to remain safe – Tony hadn’t.

And doctors said there was very little chance of him ever walking again.

And though everyone he knew came over with condolences and wished him well, gave him blessings; Tony had a smile on his face.

He was Tony Stark; Iron Man.

And nothing would stop him.

Having his heart ripped to shreds didn’t have an effect on him – it made him stronger. Having a concrete block break his spine was only going to make him invincible.

“Tony?”

Tony turned his head from where he sat on his wheelchair and looked at Pepper “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I’m going on for some drinks you want something?”

“No, thanks babe” he winked at her “I’m good”

He went back to watching the sea, the distant boats. And since he was alone, he let his façade drop.

His fingers touched the wheelchair and he began to tremble.

Paralyzed 

It drove him to near paranoia. He _couldn’t_ be paralyzed, he would rather _rather_ die!

Tony put a fake smile and gave others fake hope but he knew it was just a face, just something he could do. The truth was he was terrified of never walking again and spend days in his lab trying to find a way to fix everything.

But all his tables were so damn _high_ that he had yelled and cried in frustration.

Which was what prompted Pepper to pushing him onto the balcony to enjoy the sea and sun.  
Pepper – the only thing in his life that he had done right – he knew it, which was why he needed her more than ever, didn’t intend on letting her go again.

He was closing his eyes when Pepper screamed from inside.

Tony’s heart dropped and he maneuvered his chair back

“Pepper!” he yelled, rolling himself over “Pepper, what happened!?”

He wheeled through the window and froze when he saw Pepper, standing with a hand to her heart, smiling at Odin.

Behind Him stood Thor – now male – and Loki, holding Vali to his hip. And behind them, five or six people Tony had never met.

“I’m sorry” Pepper chuckled at Tony “they just startled me” 

But Tony wasn’t listening; his gaze was focused on the intruders – the unwanted people. Those that were responsible for doing _this_ to him.

Odin saw his gaze focused on Thor and Loki and cleared his throat.

“Anthony Son,” he said “we had no place to-“

“Forgive me, your Highness” Tony said politely “I have nothing against you. Nor do I hold anything against Vali. But they …”

“They are just as harmed as you, son” Odin said

Tony looked at him and raised a brow “Truly? Are they confined to a chair?”

“Nay” Thor said “but-“

“Don’t” Tony cut in “I told you what I think of you, Thor and I thought I had made myself clear. I agree when SHIELD says that you are now a threat and it is only out of respect to your father that I am not calling them right now.”

Thor looked away.

“You brought an enemy you _knew_ would destroy us. You brought them here and look at what you did. _You killed New York!_ ”

Thor and Odin flinched. Vali hid his face in Loki’s neck.

“So I want you …”

“Stark” 

It froze everyone when Loki spoke and Thor and Odin stepped away as he approached, handing Vali to Odin.

“I hold no love for you and you have none for me” Loki said as he stalked closer “but I think we find ourselves in a situation where we might be of use to each other”

He stopped right before Tony, looking down at him

Tony scoffed “You have nothing to give me and I most certainly won’t give anything to you”

Loki scoffed “Of course you need something from me.”

He gently nudged Tony’s foot with his toe.

Tony paled

“Just stand and reach for it” Loki smiled

Tony stared at him “You sick bastard”

Loki rolled his eyes and stepped back. He didn’t say anything – just waited.

Just like everyone else as they held their breath.

“You can’t possibly …” Tony broke off when Loki didn’t speak and when his hope clamped his throat shut.

Loki nodded, inviting him to go ahead.

Slowly, Tony looked at his feet, shaking with something he named adrenaline, and swallowed audibly.

He looked up again, then back. The hope that went though him bordered on being cruel.

Pepper remained where she was, eyes wide as she watched.

Then Tony jumped violently.

He’d moved a toe. Something he hadn’t done in the past week …

He looked at his foot and slowly, cautiously, he placed it on the ground. He gasped when it touched the cool floor and he _felt_ it. Then he placed the other down and as stunned when he was able to do it.

Then he stood – so slowly it seemed like he was in pain – like he hadn’t been able to do, when he was nothing but a useless cripple. When he was at his full height, he looked up, hardly able to believe it.

His eyes were shining when he looked at Pepper. She had her hands over her mouth but ran forward, falling into his arms and kissing him.

***

Loki would have rolled his eyes had he the chance.

But a moment later, a blur of red and white hit him square in the chest and two slender arms went around his neck as Pepper hugged him.

“I don’t think I have words to thank you” she whispered, her voice thick.

Then she pulled back and kissed his cheek “Thank you”

Loki looked flustered and it made Odin laugh.

Tony looked at the ground, getting something out of his eye. 

When he looked up, he felt _light_. No resentment in him.

“Okay” he said gruffly “you make a good point. What’s the plan? And who are they?”

Thor chuckled “My friends from Asgard. I was lucky enough to save them …”

His gaze went sad when he recalled Hogun’s fate “Almost all of them”

Sif came over and rested a hand on Thor’s shoulder as they recalled their brave comrade.

Tony blinked “Alright – I think I need a flashback or something right now”

Pepper rolled her eyes and gestured to the living room “We can talk here”

Everyone nodded and Loki went back to his son to hold in his arms, his heart still racing.

If his plan worked, he would be safe.

If not – he would be Vral’s.

He tried to conceal the _fear_ that went through him when he thought of that monster and found himself lacking.

Nothing would be able to save him then.

***

Loki had laid Vali down to sleep and intended on going where they were implementing his plan.

Once they had Tony on their side, Loki’s plan explained, implementing it was surprisingly easy. They had moved out of the city of Malibu, to a large open environment where Stark was constructing the container. It would take him twelve hours, with the help of all his mechanical hands and Thor’s brute strength Odin and the warriors, Sif and Theoric were helping, too. Sigyn remained with Vali, keeping him distracted and feeding him for Loki.

With his son in safe hands, Loki closed the door and turned to teleport himself to the site.

A matter of seconds later, he was surrounded by beautiful woods, thick trees and grass.

It was lovely and rather picturesque if it wasn’t for the fact that some heavy construction was taking place some hundred yards from him.

Slowly, Loki started walking forward, his lips twitching when he saw Tony yell at Volstagg.

Volstagg – once a monster, now free from Kaos’ spell – had much to make up for. Though everyone else forgave and forgot, Loki kept his distance and remained aloof to the man’s charms. Just like Thor remained away from Fandral.

Both warriors respected their princes wishes and though they acted jovial, Loki could make out their haunted looks every now and then, when they thought no one watched them.

He reached them soundlessly and saw that Volstagg had managed to bend one of Stark’s devices after he stepped on it and that the billionaire didn’t care if he was afat, immortal god, he needed him to fix it.

Thor sat on a bench on the grass, watching as Odin got in between them, trying to soothe Stark and help Volstagg escape at the same time. He looked up when Loki approached and grinned.

“Is Vali well?”

Loki nodded then pointed to the device they were building “How is the progress?”

Thor smiled and stood, placing an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

“I won’t let him take you, Loki”

Loki sighed and kept his gaze ahead “How can you possibly stop him? You saw what happened the last time you –“

He looked at the ground, guilt coming over him.

Thor still hadn’t forgiven him for leaving him alone with Vral, Loki knew, he just had to make peace with it.

Thor exhaled and took Loki’s wrist “Come along”

Loki looked at him but Thor was already puling him along, taking him away from the people that were building a device to save _him_.

He had underestimated Stark, he really had. The man made a pathetic enemy, but an ally he knew how to be. Already, six hours past, he had taught Loki more about Midgadian technology than Loki ever thought possible. And it wasn’t out of fear.

He could hear their voices dimming as Thor led him behind a large collection of trees, hiding them from sight. There, he stopped and looked at the green eyed Trickster.

“Loki …”

“It’s alright” Loki said “I know what you are going to say, Thor, so just … don’t”

“Loki, I don’t hold anything against you”

“But you won’t forgive me, either” Loki said, looking at him “you will fight by me, save me and even claim to …” he stuttered “love me. But you will leave me in this hiatus, with the thought of how I wronged you hanging over my head”

Thor’s lips parted in pain “Loki…”

Loki turned his gaze aside, rubbing his arms “I understand it, Thor. I just have to accept it”

“You…” Thor broke off “don’t make me say it unless I really mean it, Loki. I don’t want it to be forced then turn into resentment in later years”

Loki looked at him, eyes bright and green “Will it?”

Thor sighed and spread his hands before dropping them.

“I don’t know” he said honestly “I am no seer nor can I predict what happens in the next breath, but  know when I say the words, I will mean them”

Loki made a face and looked elsewhere. He was right, damn him. And it wasn’t bothering Loki as much as it had done a moment ago.

Thor chuckled and lightly cuffed his jaw “Come on, give us a kiss”

Loki rolled his eyes “You can kiss my ass, that’s the kiss you’ll get”

Thor laughed loudly before sobering.

Gently, he grabbed Loki’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. Loki inclined his jaw and pretended the color in his cheeks was because of the heat.

He retracted his hand the moment Thor was done and turned to look at the people that build the container.

“Do you …” he broke off, swallowing “do you think this will stop him?”

He held himself tighter when he said this, Thor noticed.

“Loki”

Loki bit his lip and turned his torso aside, taking a step away.

“Look at me”

“They’re going to tear each other apart if we don’t …”

Thor took a step closer “Look at me”

Loki looked to the side “They won’t …”

“Loki” Thor said, standing just an inch away from him “Look. At. Me”

Slowly, Loki raised his gaze to Thor’s and felt his composure waver

“I’m so frightened” 

It was barely a whisper, just a breath that Loki released, but Thor heard it

“I don’t want him to take me away” Loki said, not moving when Thor came closer “but I know he will and…”

“Hush” Thor pulled him close and rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder “he would have to get past me to get you, Loki, and I would sooner die than…”

“That’s what I’m so afraid of”

Thor blinked but didn’t let Loki go.

“You’re my weakness, Thor” Loki said “you always have been. I could not be able to stand it if he-“

Thor held him tighter

“I will die”

Thor closed his eyes, knowing this was as much of an admission of love he would get out of Loki.

So instead of jumping around like he wanted to, Thor simply kissed Loki’s head.

“I won’t let you go that easily”

“Thor-“

“Hey boys!”

They jumped apart at Tony’s call, flushed and slightly out of breath. They had time only to look away when Tony arrived, spanner in hand.

“There you are” Tony chuckled “I’ve been looking all over for you. Listen, Thor”

Thor looked up, smiling “Aye?”

“You really need to control Volstagg” Tony said “I mean I’m all for an All you Can Eat, but he tried to bite my hand. And I wasn’t even reaching for the food”

Thor laughed “Alright, friend, I shall handle him”

“And Rock” Tony turned to Loki “I’m gonna need you to do that teleportation voodoo thingy. I forgot a few things at the lab”

Loki nodded “Aye”

“Good” Tony walked over

Thor blanched “Now!?”

“Of course” Tony said, placing an arm around Loki’s waist “You can’t expect to have him all to yourself, now can you?”

They were gone before Thor could reply.

***

“So” Tony grinned at Loki from his place on the kitchen counter. He had a sandwich in one hand and a drink in the other as he took a small snack before they needed to go back to the construction site.

“So, what?” Loki asked, walking around the table and tracing it with a tapered finger 

“You wanna tell me what’s bothering you?” Tony took a large bite of his sandwich and swung his legs like a child

“Many things bother me, mortal” Loki said, going over to the fridge and opening it without really looking “most of them far too complicated for your mind to comprehend”

Tony laughed and took a long swig of his drink “Okay, how’s about you tell me about this man – Vral? – that’s coming?”

Loki looked ahead, took a deep breath before lowering his gaze to the fridge

“That is not your concern”

“Actually” Tony said, walking over “I’m kinda helping you built a nuclear bomb container to catch him, so I’d say it is my concern. Unless you want me to stop working and try to-“

Loki snapped the refrigerator door shut and turned to him.

Tony grinned at him “I knew you would warm up to me”

Loki slit his gaze before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

“Huh” Tony grunted and sipped his drink “Or not”

He shrugged and turned around, heading for his lab. Jarvis was around, but Tony had told him to remain with Bruce at all times and he didn’t want to bother his A.I right now. So he whistled as he jogged downstairs to where he had his lab.

“Hey, Dummy” he greeted his machine, who waved back at him “How are ya?”

A series of whirs and clicks sounded as the machine responded and Tony rolled his eyes “That bad, huh?”

Finishing the last of his meal, Tony gulped his drink before tossing the can over his shoulder as he passed Dummy. The machine caught the can before crushing it and tossing it into the nearest garbage bin.

“Show off” Tony bent down to lift a few needed tools and a battery that he bet could come in useful.

“Busy day?”

Tony abruptly straightened to see Nick Fury behind him, leaning on the doorjamb and looking utterly menacing.

Tony blinked before he pushed down his dread and thanked God Loki wasn’t around.

“Hey” he grinned “What’s up?”

Fury slit his gaze “Don’t even try, Stark. Where are they?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

Fury growled and advanced “Really? Because I think you do. And you know how? Because a day ago, you were in a god damned _wheelchair_ , rolling yourself around, convincing us that you were on our side.”

“I am on your side” Tony resisted the urge to step back as Fury approached “This is just a hobby”

“I am going to hold you in contempt if you don’t tell me why the _hell_ you are keeping those people here”

Fury strode forward, truly angry “You are going to be in so much …”

He broke off, stumbling to a halt when Loki suddenly materialized between him and Tony, his face impassive.

Tony blinked and almost dropped his battery.

Fury stared at the man a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Be very careful about your next words, Director” Loki rasped, his voice menacing “I haven’t yet forgotten what you had done to me”

Fury inclined his jaw “I-“

“And I would take offence if you would harm a mortal I currently find useful” Loki went on “I’m sure someone on such thin ground with your precious Council will think twice about instigating another attack on this world, should I choose to act on that, yes?”

Fury slit his gaze and growled “I’ll be back for you”

Loki smirked “I’m counting on that, Director”

Tony watched as _Fury_ took a step back and spun around, going to report to his superiors about this predicament.

He blinked when Loki turned around, his face bored

“Are you quite done?”

“Uh … yeah”

A moment later, they were gone.

Tony was about to make a rather clever retort the moment they reached the site, but he never got the chance.

***

Loki released Tony when they landed, knowing Stark was going to say something that will make him want to fling him out of the window again – or punch him, at least.

But when he turned around, he lost all thinking capacity.

The site was destroyed, the container broken, tools everywhere and bodies – the bodies of his allies and …

Loki gasped and spun around to find Stark, lying prone on the ground.

His mouth parted and he turned back once more, to search for Thor. Call out to him because he was _terrified_ right now.

His words died in his throat when he came face to face with Vral.

A strangled cry left Loki’s mouth as he stared at the worst fear he could currently face.

Vral smirked at him, eyes glittering, a moment before he grabbed Loki’s wrist in a painful grip.

“You’re mine”

Loki, in his desperation, forgot his magic and pulled like a snared animal.

“You didn’t count on me watching, did you?” Vral said, pulling him closer and wrapping a thick arm around his waist, ready to take them away.

“So now, you’ll pay”

By the time Loki had gained his speech back  – they were gone.

 


	17. Ravaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vral's revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive Warning apply

He sat with his head in his hands, anguish on his beautiful, too perfect face, his ice blue eyes tormented as he ran his fingers through his straight, silky hair over and over again. His lips muttered sounds rather than words and his back was slouched over as he perched himself on the edge of the bifrost, contemplating jumping off and into the abyss as his lover had once done long ago.

Behind him, Asgard burned, a testament of the power Kaos wielded. The night sky was blood red, the sounds of souls leaving their owners accentuated by shrill screams, the devastation wrought upon them by Kaos and his own hand bright with the light of the never ending flames that roared upwards, trying to kiss the skies that burned with a passion fueled by hate.

Yet he enjoyed none of it. He thought he would, he honestly did, when he’d mentioned it to his love, back when he had thought him still in need of protection, Vral had promised him a vengeance unlike any other. And he was glad that the other accepted.

He didn’t think he wouldn’t stop.

This was about the hundredth realm they had entered, obliterated and ended. And Kaos’ blood lust only heightened with each prince slain, with every drop of blood spilt. He wanted more – as was his nature – and he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him. Vral, on the other hand remained aloof. He watched but only interfered if Kaos asked him to or if he needed help. Otherwise he remained out of sight, ready for the next order his love gave him.

And it went well for both of them; Kaos killed with a fervor Vral hadn’t seen in him in years and Vral looked over him, ever vigilant, in case he needed him.

But tonight, something went wrong.

Kaos had been on the verge of ending the man responsible for doing him wrong – Thor.

They had fought on the edge of the bifrost, Thor stepping back with every step Kaos took until he had nowhere to go but to fall off the edge.

It would have gone perfectly had Loki not raised himself from the shadows and run to attack.

It had been nothing but pure instinct that made Vral hoist his hammer to the skies and rush to aid his love, for he knew Kaos had not seen him. However, he misjudged his strength and the blow he landed on Loki’s skull didn’t stun him.

It killed him.

For a moment, Vral had stood there, thinking it a trick. 

But it truly happened. He’d seen Kaos under his hammer, seen _his_ eyes go wide in fear a moment before the hammer crushed him. And it terrified him.

It scared him so much that he never noticed Kaos ending Thor and walking over until he felt his love’s presence near him.

Then Vral had jumped, looked at those emerald eyes and stepped back.

“I’m sorry” he gasped

For not only had he killed and seen what he had, but he had taken from Kaos the right to end Loki. Kaos enjoyed killing each and every Loki he found.

Thor’s death was vengeance – Loki’s was entertainment.

And Vral had denied him his entertainment.

“I’m so sorry” Vral muttered, his eyes shining as he took another step back.

Kaos raised a hand, whether to strike or soothe Vral didn’t know, but Vral turned around and ran, flying into the burning skies a moment later, mourning the loss of his love’s fun and trying to stop the image he’d seen not too long ago.

He’d flown around aimlessly for a long time before discovering the bifrost free from company. He’d landed there and thrown his hammer beside him carelessly before sitting on the edge and thinking.

He thought about what he’d done, what wrongs he had committed against the man he claimed to love and he hated himself.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to sit like this, contemplate jumping or killing himself, because in the end, that was what Kaos needed.

Vral’s death.

Because _Vral_ was the one who had wronged him, Vral was the one that had started all this. If it wasn’t for him, Kaos would be happy.

He lowered his gaze, looking at the space beneath his feet and his breathing became ragged.

He needed to jump, he needed to free Kaos so that the man could live for himself, free from his blue eyed stare and …

Vral gasped when a soft hand rested on his shoulder and turned to see Kaos standing behind him.

It was like Kaos had seeped magic into him because all his thoughts vanished, his pain receded and the dire need to destroy himself seeped from him, going into the oblivion he wanted to jump into.

Vral opened his mouth to speak but Kaos gently laid a finger over his perfect lips, silencing him.

“Never will I put blame of you when you do something to protect me” Kaos said “for it will only prove your love for me and I cannot have enough of that”

Vral raised his shining gaze him and closed his eyes when Kaos wiped at his tears.

“And never will you leave me” Kaos continued “because the insanity I see in your eyes is something only I can bank”

Vral nodded.

He allowed Kaos to help him up, then put his arms around him in an embrace neither remembered.

“And never will I allow you to leave me” Vral whispered “because I will truly go insane without your help”

Kaos chuckled softly and looked into his face.

He smiled at him because he didn’t see his tormentor anymore – he saw his savior.

And he knew is they kept to the path they kept on, when they destroyed a hundred more, his savoir would become his lover.

And then they would be unstoppable.

“Aye”

He rested his head on the other’s shoulder, letting muscles soothe his bloodlust and turn it into embers rather than flames of fury.

***

The moment he felt solid ground beneath his feet, Loki fully intended to free himself and run.

He would have the time, the smallest moment would suffice for him to teleport back to Midgard and hide. Take Vali and escape, run away from his monster.

But his plans were foiled when the monster that held him captive refused to release him.

Instead, Vral held him up before he backhanded him across the face, almost throwing him aside before lifting him and hitting him again, making Loki cry out in pain before he released him.

Loki fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding cheek and reached for his magic.

He gave a moan of despair when he found it lacking and recited the words he’d learnt from the black book he’d stolen.

He found himself short, because as soon as he finished the incantation, the last of his magic slipped out of his reach and he crumpled to the ground, exhausted.

He flinched when Vral walked past him, as if he was of no consequence, and went to the balcony to look out at the abandoned Asgard. His hair was played with by the wind and he closed his eyes, trying to sense _his_ presence.

He didn’t find anything and when he opened his eyes again, they were not sane anymore.

***

Vral couldn’t sleep.

So he stood in the middle of the forest, half past midnight and stared at the black trunk of a tree that grew before him. He wore his tunic and trousers; nothing else. Not even his hammer was in his hands. 

And as he stood, his gaze went past the tree and into a time he didn’t think he remembered anymore.

They were lovers now, both of them, claiming each other and promising words of love and endearments that seemed never ending. They had been brothers once, but not anymore.

Now they were equals.

And the destruction they caused was evidence of the caliber of their strength when they worked together.

Because even if they were no longer Thor or Loki; they were still indestructible.

And tonight, they had proved that in this realm. Their princes no longer remained, other than the innards that Kaos had hung on the palace gates, and their king and queen were long since dead.

And even though nothing out of the ordinary happened, Vral found himself awake.

Because he was disturbed.

There were voices in his head now, chanting to him his sins and calling him the names Kaos would never call him. He listened to them all the time save for when Kaos was around him. Then he felt peace – then they were silenced and only then could he focus on the task his lover gave him.

However, tonight, Kaos didn’t want him.

It explained why he was in the middle of the forest; listening to the night creatures and trying to use them to shut out the voices. 

It wasn’t working and whenever he blinked, he heard them calling him a murder and rapist.

He was a monster destined for the gallows and lived only because Kaos allowed it.

He hissed, placing his hands over his ears when the voices began to join one another, become loud, hissing in his brain, getting stronger and louder and more terrifying until…

They suddenly stopped.

And Vral gasped and leapt aside when a hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes were large when he saw Kaos standing behind him, staring at him.

“What’s wrong?” Kaos asked, his emerald gaze wide in anxiety.

Vral hadn’t heard him come, a sign of how truly disturbed he really was.

“I …” Vral said, then swallowed “I can’t stop hearing them”

Something crossed over Kaos’ face and he frowned “Can’t stop hearing who?”

“Voices” Vral whispered and took another step back “they mock me and they call me the names you have every right to but don’t”

Kaos looked at him calmly before he raised a hand, calling him over

“Come here” he said softly “and I will heal you”

It was so tempting – but Vral deserved his torment so he shook his head.

Kaos sighed “It wasn’t a request”

So slowly, his pain receding with every step he took towards Kaos, Vral approached. He flinched when Kaos rested his hands on his shoulders before pulling him into an embrace.

Instantly, the voices silenced and Vral felt peace.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in Kaos’ shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief.

On the other side, Kaos grinned, his eyes shining with black mirth as he gently massaged Vral’s shoulders and used his finger tips to seep the curse deeper into Vral, adding strength to the voices, making them louder and unbearable for the next time he chose to instigate them.

His grin was feral in the night as he held on to Vral, soothing and cursing him at the same time.

***

Loki had managed to lift himself up on his forearms and stared at Vral’s back as the monster looked out into the burnt and empty Asgard.

Fear was lodged into his throat like a hot coal and he swallowed against it, trying to keep it at bay. His hands shook as he pushed himself on all fours and then sat painfully on the ground, his eyes looking around for means of escape.

He jerked and looked up when Vral abruptly turned and came back into the room.

Loki scrambled back, nothing but a mix of fear and helplessness as the creature approached. He stopped when he felt the wall behind him, his eyes large as he looked up at Vral.

Vral looked down, impassive but insane.

“He was my anchor” he said, not knowing who he was talking to “he weighed me down when I flew too close to the sun and kept me from dragging myself down when I did. And then …”

Vral’s gaze focused on Loki and the other lost all the color in his face when Vral reached down.

Loki gave a shrill cry as he tried to move away, but Vral was stronger and he found himself hauled to his feet, his face inches from Vral’s.

“You killed him!” Vral said, shaking him violently “You destroyed my sanity! How dare you!?”

A blast of magic erupted from Vral and Loki was thrown backwards, hitting the wall with a sickening crack before falling to the ground.

Vral felt his insides freeze when Loki didn’t move.

“No”

***

He was worse.

All night he lay with his head on Kaos’ shoulder and that was the only way he kept them at bay.

The contact of his pale skin, laced with magic Vral would never understand, helped him like nothing else.

The voices were stronger now, a persistent yelling in his head that seemed never ending in their mockery and accusations. He heard them all the time; screaming, seething, blinding, burning. He didn’t think he would be able to take them anymore.

This was why he spent all his time near Kaos. 

His cure.

Kaos always made them shut up. They didn’t dare approach Vral if Kaos was touching him. They remained away, scared by the magic that the man held within him. 

Vral hid in those emerald eyes, the very eyes that one looked upon him with fear now saved him.

And Vral needed saving.

Kaos shifted in sleep and Vral gasped, sitting up in bed when the screaming began.

It was so loud! And it scared him to no end.

Murder, liar, vengeance, deceit…

Killer, rapist, monster, demon, devil

Vral placed his hands over his ears, his face anguished, gritting his teeth so that he didn’t scream along with them. They were horrible and they scared him and he knew he was going to go insane if this went on.

Without his knowledge, a small noise escaped his throat and tears came into his eyes, falling like rivulets down his cheeks.

He whispered to himself, hoping that his own voice would join the screaming and give him some semblance of peace, something to remind him of what reality was.

A hand landed on his shoulder.

Vral inhaled sharply as the screaming dimmed and turned his head to see Kaos sitting up beside him.

His emerald eyes were worried and he gently ran a hand over Vral’s head.

Vral took a short, sharp breath and opened his mouth to speak.

“Help me”

Koas’ face softened and he nodded. His hand brushed Vral’s hair back and touched his cheek. Vral leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

“I think I’m going insane” Vral said, holding the hand against him in silent desperation

Kaos hummed and pushed Vral to lie back down. He stroked his face tenderly.

“I know”

Vral closed his eyes, exhausted because of the constant pain in his head “Help me”

Kaos smiled softly “I will”

“I’ll give you anything”

Kaos leaned down and kissed his perfect mouth “I know”

Vral closed his eyes, all sleep gone as he held his lover close and used him as protection against his madness.

***

Loki woke to a severe pain in his head.

He groaned, not wanting to open his eyes as it lanced back and forth within his skull, threatening to make it explode from the inside. He lifted a hand to place on his forehead, to perhaps cool it a little but the moment he lifted his hand, he felt exhausted, drained, and his hand fell back on the bed he lay on, a painful moan filling the room.

A moment later, Loki’s eyes flashed open when something cool and soothing rested on his forehead.

Vral looked down at him, his beautiful face impassive, a cold cloth held in his hand that he pressed to Loki’s head.

Loki gave a loud gasp and shot up straight, shrinking away from the monster. His heart jammed up into his throat as he stared, terrified, at Vral. The room began to spin for him.

Vral on the other hand, seemed at ease, gently placing the cloth aside as he studied Loki.

He took in his eyes, the thin Midgardian garb he wore, black against his white skin, with trousers that rivaled the paleness of clouds. His feet were bare, something Vral found – similar – to his Loki’s habit of walking around barefoot when he was relaxed.

And his eyes.

Vral could swear the voices he’d just begun to hear were scared away just by looking into those eyes.

“Are you well?” Vral asked softly.

Loki swallowed loudly and moved backwards, his eyes already scanning the area for a place to run to.

Vral frowned.

And a moment later, Loki gave a short scream as the blankets he sat on moved towards Vral, taking Loki with him.

They deposited him within range and Vral grabbed his arm, standing him up and looking into his face.

“I asked you something, Loki” Vral said very softly “answer me”

Loki tried to pull back, but Vral’s grip on his bicep was bruising and he found himself trapped. He nodded slowly.

“Yes”

“Good”

Vral released him abruptly before taking a step back and just looking at him.

“You took something from me, Loki” Vral said, his voice a menacing sound in the empty room “something that I held dearly, above all else. And I can’t leave you unpunished”

Loki bit his lip to try and stop himself from weeping. 

So this was truly his end.

And he never said goodbye to Thor.

“I should kill you, in the most lingering way possible, so that you know the agony you put me through” Vral went on.

His voice was deadpanned but Loki believed him.

“However” Vral said “as it turns out, I have need of your pathetic presence. And you will do as I say otherwise I will cause you pain enough to damage what soul you have left within you.”

Loki closed his eyes and opened them again.

If he was truly going to die, he might as well rebel a little.

He raised his gaze to Vral.

“Then kill me now” Loki said, keeping at bay his fear “for I shall never submit to your wishes”

The reaction was not one Loki expected.

Never had he seen Vral laugh or smile and never would Loki wish to see that again.

Because the smirk that crawled over Vral’s beautiful lips, made him look _lethal_.

“Who said you had a choice?” Vral asked, raising his hand and snapping his fingers.

There was a whir behind him and Thor appeared, bound and gagged in black tendrils of magic.

“Thor!” Loki screamed, his heart in his throat as he ran forward when Thor fell, unable to keep his balance.

Loki gave a startled yell when Vral caught him around the waist and pulled him back.

“No!” Loki struggled “let me go!”

He pulled against Vral, calling to his lover and found himself failing.

Then when Vral lost his patience, he straightened and threw Loki aside, waiting till he had enough equilibrium to gaze up at him.

“Any order you disobey” Vral said, when Loki looked at him, his fear back on his face “and he will bear the penalty”

Loki let loose a strangled sound when Thor growled against his bonds, trying to get past the black magic that held him captive.

“Do we have an understanding?”

Thor roared wordlessly and shook his head, gasping when the magic tightened around him.

Loki stared, unable to speak – unable to decide.

***

This time, it got better.

The moment Kaos moved away from his embrace wasn’t the moment Vral felt the daggers of those damned voices in his head.

Instead he slept soundly for sometime before he heard the first shout. The second jarred him from his sleep and he jerked awake, his hand already going to the pale limb he needed to touch for it to get better.

But this time, he didn’t find it.

Vral looked to his side and found Kaos gone. He frowned, wondering whether the toilet called his beloved. One gaze, slowly growing anguished, turned to the bathroom doors and found them open, but not occupied. He raised his head, panic rising like the voices inside his mind, and looked around, searched for his cure but found him nowhere in sight.

Vral’s chest began to heave up and down till he was almost panting, suddenly desperate to find Kaos. He pushed aside the covers and shot out of bed, his eyes frantic as they looked around the room, then the hallway, for his lover. But Kaos wasn’t near; his lover wasn’t near.

His heart rate increasing, the screaming terrifying him again calling him those _names_ again, Vral strode down the hallway blindly going forward till he came to the end.

There, he ran his hands through his hair and covered his ears, closed his eyes as the world spun around and around.

He opened his eyes, tormented and filled tears that turned them bloodshot, taking in the bloodied walls and the one door open a few feet from him.

He wasn’t looking, otherwise he would have missed it.

But there, right before he closed his eyes to make the screaming stop, Vral caught a glimpse of green smoke and the slender hand he would recognize everywhere.

He lurched forward, hand outstretched as he tried to escape his madness – his madness that had reached a fever pitch – and pushed open the door.

At first he thought he was mistaken.

Because Kaos wouldn’t do this, not when he was helping him get rid of his insanity.

For years now, decades, Vral endured endless amount of pain at Kaos’ hand, the runes he carved in his back, the skin he peeled off to see if that helped him, the painful spells and hexes that eased the mind, anything and everything his black, black magic told him to do, Kaos had done and Vral had endured.

So now, when Kaos looked at him amid broken vials of Vral’s own blood and took in the evidence of the blood magic Kaos performed on him, Vral kwas having trouble believing it.

But he recognized the runes drawn on the charts, he recognized the scents used to influence the mind and he recognized the fear in Kaos’ eyes.

And the screaming had stopped.

The moment his arrival startled Kaos enough to break the vials, the screaming had stopped and Vral realized it was his head he held in his hands now.

There were a thousand and one things he could have done to Kaos and there would have been nothing to stop him.

He raised his ice cold gaze to Kaos and did the one thing he _knew_ would drive _Kaos_ into madness.

He turned around and walked away.

***  

Thor opened his eyes when he felt something cool and soothing touch his face.

Automatically he leaned into it, humming in pleasure before he slowly opened his eyes.

Loki looked down at him, his gaze soft for the first time in so long as he looked at Thor, lying on the softest furs and bedding. His hair was brushed back and his face was clean, the Midgard attire he wore was opened till his chest and his bare feet curled under him as he sat gracefully next to Thor, gently brushing his blonde hair back and stroking his cheeks in alteration. 

Thor smiled softly at him “Loki…”

Loki gave him the smallest of smirks and kept brushing his hair back “Who else were you expecting?”

Thor smiled and turned his head to kiss Loki’s palm.

“There are a few names I could take”

Loki smacked him lightly across the face and Thor chuckled.

A pleasant silence fell over them, each content with humming in happiness a moment.

Then Thor lifted his blue gaze to Loki’s and slid closer, making Loki move and place his head in his lap.

He kept brushing Thor’s hair back gently, smiling as he did so.

Thor licked his lips “What…?”

“Don’t” Loki cut in gently, continuing the massage “don’t speak. Don’t ask”

 

Thor lifted his to see his face and frowned “Why am I alive?”

“I said not to ask me anything” Loki said “can nothing get into your large blonde head?”

“Loki…”

“Shush, darling” Loki said, his eyes half closed “enjoy tonight”

It did nothing to alleviate Thor’s unease. He would have argued, he should have demanded that Loki give him answers, but at that moment, nothing mattered to him more than the tapered fingers that brushed his hair back and the soft humming that came from Loki’s throat.

Eventually, perhaps after an hour of the gentle massage and no words shared between them, Thor opened his eyes again and sought his lover’s.

“What did you do, Loki?” he asked softly, very softly, almost as if something other than a whisper would shatter the calm pretense that cloaked themselves with.

Loki gave a short sigh before looking down at him, his gaze guarded “Whatever I had to”

That alarmed Thor more than anything else, and he shot up straight, twisting his torso to look at Loki.

“Loki, _what_ did you…?”

His question broke off as Loki’s mouth latched onto his and those tapered fingers locked themselves into his hair.

***

Kaos didn’t come to him for the next week. 

And it wasn’t guilt that kept him away.

Vral was calm, so calm and peaceful after the nightmare he had been living in for the past three decades.

Thirty years – thirty years Kaos had tormented him and cloaked himself in the role of savior, making a fool out of him.

If he wasn’t so haunted, perhaps he would have commended him on his behavior.

But he was damaged and it was all _his_ fault.

And as much as Vral wanted to twist him in half and throw him away, he didn’t – he wouldn’t.

Not when another plan formed so fully and perfectly in his mind.

So when Kaos finally ran into him, finally saw him and froze, finally let fear crawl up into those beautiful green eyes and when he finally backed himself into a corner watching Vral carefully and swallowing as the larger man approached, Vral did absolutely nothing.

He simply placed a hand beside Kaos’ head on the wall, glared into his frightened face till he got the message before he backed off.

He was Vral and now he had vengeance on his mind.

He wouldn’t forgive, he wouldn’t forget.

And Kaos knew that.

He knew how much trouble he was in and he knew that even though Vral wouldn’t hurt him, everything had changed between them.

No longer did trust and love untainted as before remained between them because now – he was the prisoner and Vral his captor.

***

Thor stilled for a moment, taking in the feel of those lips pressed so firmly to his own before he pulled back.

Loki stared at him, bewildered before Thor grabbed his shoulders and kept him at arm’s length.

“Answer me, Loki” Thor said firmly “what have you done?”

Loki stared at him with wide green eyes before sighing “Will you not give me this night? I swear to tell you everything if I just have … this night”

Thor frowned, more worried than anything because Loki wasn’t giving him an answer.

“Loki-“

“Please?” Loki reached out and touched Thor’s face gently 

And Thor was lost.

He pulled his lover closer, till he almost sat in his lap before laying him down under him on the soft fur.

Loki looked up at him, his eyes both lust filled and anxious as he watched Thor, just _looking_ at him because he was beautiful. He raised a hand and touched those plush lips before tangling his fingers in his blonde hair and pulling him down, close to him so they could kiss again.

Thor bent to kiss him harder and Loki pulled him closer, desperate for his touch all of a sudden. Then

Thor climbed on him and chest to chest, they kissed, sliding their hands over each other and pulling at their clothes, anxious to _touch_ and feel and taste skin.

Loki’s hands travelled over his back, digging into muscles and tracing every line he encountered. His tongue slid out to meet Thor’s and he moaned as it was worshiped inside that hot mouth.

Thor loved him by sucking his tongue, his lip and roving over the roof of his mouth, making him shiver in pleasure.

As he sucked on Loki’s lower lip, his knee slipped between his still clothed thighs and nudged them apart.

Loki, for his part, began to challenge Thor, he pulled Thor’s tongue in his mouth, twisted and played with it, then pulled his upper lip and licked it. Thor responded to everything, grinding against him and making him arch and buck, groaning.

His hands went to the shirt Loki wore and he began to undo it softly. He opened each button like the lover he was and Loki kissed him, sliding their mouths together and gaining highly aroused sounds from the thunderer.

He was easy in Thor’s hand, letting him maneuver and touch how he wanted. And the younger couldn’t suppress a moan when Thor kissed his neck, the place between his collarbones, his shoulder and chest before moving lower, parting his shirt as his lips roamed lower and lower.

“Tell me, Loki, tell me what bothers you” Thor muttered against his abdomen, feeling the heaving of his middle and kissing it 

“You know me” Thor said from between his thighs after he unhooked his trousers “you must trust me, darling”

As lips drifted over pale skin, Loki whispered incoherently, the desire to get it done and prolong it warring within him and the desire to tell Thor what was wrong and make him fix it was making him dizzy.

Thor, for his part, seemed to know. Because he sought out his most sensitive parts, he moved to the areas he knew would elicit soft sounds, then he drew them out till they got louder.

He relished in this, tracing his fingertips over each contour, tracing muscle and bone. Loki wasn’t delicate but he was sensitive. And Thor manipulated that fact till the younger was putty in his hands.

He pulled Loki’s trousers off and let him lie beautifully on the soft furs, panting as his breath got shorter and shorter. He moaned, moving his hips, grinding them against the fur and it aroused Thor to no end.

Without hesitation, Thor licked Loki’s arousal from base to top before suddenly pulling it into his mouth.

Loki moaned, arching his back, hands going to fist in Thor’s hair.

“Yes…”

Thor moved, smiling as he ran his tongue over Loki’s arousal and nipping him gently. He pulled his head up and the organ with, Loki’s groan telling him that he enjoyed it. he concentrated and pulled firmly again while running his tongue up and down on his length, until Loki was lifting his hips, bucking and moaning and arching under him, silently begging for more as his head was thrown back, lips red as he bit them to keep his sounds at bay.

Thor kept moving, not wanting to disappoint, and took him deeper with every passing moment.

“Thor…” Loki gasped, propping himself on his elbows to look down at his lover.

He whimpered as Thor took him deeper still and his head hung back

“Thor!”

Loki gave a full throated groan and fell back on the bed, head thrashing from side to side.

This was the best. Better than anything he’d thought possible.

And he was so close…so close he could feel it.

“Thor!” he yelped as he came closer “I…”

Thor lunged forward, taking his mouth under his own and placing his hand where his mouth had been and a moment later he felt Loki’s warm spend slick his hand.

Loki lay gasping. He looked _wretched_ and Thor kissed him.

It was sad and slow and Thor knew Loki was hiding something but he didn’t want to spoil this moment.

Not now.

They kissed for a long, long time and broke off only to breathe.

Then Thor looked at Loki and slowly, at his damp hand. At the nod he got, he gently touched Loki’s entrance and looked to him for signs of discomfort.

But Loki was calm, watching him with green eyes and nodding, his hands fisting in the sheets as Thor used his own spend to prepare him.

He cried out softly and Thor froze.

“Did I ..?”

“No” Loki said “please go … go on”

Thor nodded his head and gently, lovingly, pushed a finger inside to part him. Loki moaned and canted his hips up, mouth parted on soundless moans, back arched, hands fisted beside his head.

“Loki…” Thor kissed his opened mouth “you are hiding something. Please, tell me”

Loki whimpered and closed his eyes, shaking his head “Let me have this first … I beg you, Thor, please let me have this”

Thor groaned, feeling his lust and anxiety war within him “Loki…”

“Please, Thor” Loki pleaded, moaning when he clenched around Thor’s finger “I’ll tell you everything … just please… don’t stop.”

Thor felt something break within him and slowly, he lowered his head to kiss Loki once more. 

“I will take this as your vow, Loki”

Loki moaned, holding onto him as they kissed and lifting his hips to Thor’s hand.

The heavy sounds of groaning filled the room Thor only now realized as his own, and Thor lowered his head to Loki’s throat, sucking a mark on his pale skin. Loki moaned and raised a hand to keep Thor there as he laved it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and running it between his teeth. His finger moved within Loki, pressing upwards so that Loki gasped and arched his back before he added another.

“Thor!” Loki gasped, chest heaving as Thor continued and when he spread his fingers, Loki had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

Then it was done, he was slick and Thor was nude and hard, slowly, so slowly that he wouldn’t hurt him,

Thor aligned himself and pulled his fingers out, leaving Loki gasping as he positioned himself above the younger man and began to move.

Loki moaned as Thor began to enter him, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to move past the pain.

“Loki…” Thor groaned as he slid in “Loki, you will tell me what…”

“I will” Loki gasped, holding onto Thor tightly as he moved in deeper “I swear I will … just don’t … stop. Let me have this”

Thor couldn’t stop if he wanted to and soon, Loki felt the promised pleasure.

Driven by Loki’s soft moans and sighs, Thor delved deeper, pushed past because he wanted _more_.

“Loki…dear gods, Loki!”

But he was so close…

“I’m so close…” Thor said, kissing Loki’s lax mouth “Oh, my love, I’m so close!”

Loki held on, his own manhood being twisted and turned between their bodies and it was driving him mad!

“Thor, please…”

Then Loki came hard, shuddering and gasping loudly as stars shot up inside him, blinding him as he surged through his climax.

A moment later, Thor shouted his own release and fell on top on his lover.

They lay on top of another, panting for air and holding on to the other for dear life. Then Loki took a deep breath and spoke.

“Thor…” Loki gasped “just…once more?”

Thor opened his eyes and stared ahead, past Loki’s head as it rested upon his shoulder.

“Not until you tell me what you have done”

“Thor, please…I …”

Loki broke off, gasping as Thor sat up, forcing him to fall on the bedding and stare up at him uncertainly.

Thor twisted his torso to look at him, a scowl on his face “You swore, Loki. Now tell me what you did. Why are you here and _why_ am I still alive?”

Loki looked away from him and closed his eyes, trying to find the words he was so famed for and failing.

So he settled for the blunt, straight forward truth.

“I …” Loki whispered and slowly sat up, keeping his gaze averted “I made … an accord”

Thor frowned, dread mounting with every undisturbed moment passing by “What accord?”

Loki swallowed “You … everyone else … will remain unbothered as long as…”

The color left Thor’s face as he realized what Loki was going to say.

“No…”

Loki looked at him, tears in his eyes “I didn’t have a choice, Thor, I …”

The doors slammed open then, startling them both.

Loki gasped and lifted the furs to his chest as his eyes went wide. Thor reached for his trousers, donning them in record time before he stood, glaring at the monster that entered the room.

Vral’s cool eyes scanned the room, took in the evidence of his actions and nodded before coming in.

There was a metallic tinkling sound that only then registered to Thor as Loki slid backwards, holding the fur to him with one hand as Vral advanced upon him.

On instinct alone, Thor lunged forward with a battle cry.

“Leave him alone!” Thor yelled, a fist raised in mindless rage as he moved to destroy Vral.

Loki yelled for him to stop but Vral simply raised a hand and Thor crashed face first into a phantom wall he didn’t even see.

Loki cried out as Thor fell back, clutching his bleeding face and rolling in pain.

“Thor!” Loki tried to get forward.

He gasped in pain when Vral seized his arm and pulled him back.

“Our deal is done, princess” Vral told him, ignoring how he tried to move to Thor, pulling against him “Leave him be if you want him to live”

Loki moaned in agony as Thor stared at them both, blood trailing from his nostrils and lips, his face a mask of pain and confusion as he looked on. It was only then that he noticed the thin chain that bound Loki’s ankle.

The color drained from his face and Thor felt faint.

“No…” Loki moaned, sagging to the floor and holding the fur to him, still.

It smelled like Thor and he held it all the more tighter as Vral forced him to his feet and dragged him out of the room, heedless of his cries of pain or the way he kept staring at the doors Thor was locked in even after they banged shut under Vral’s magic and left him alone.

***

The moment Vral entered the royal chambers, he threw Loki to the ground roughly, watching impassively as the man whimpered and held the fur to his chest, covering himself as best he could.

Loki kept his gaze to the ground, shivering in bliss and fear alike, refusing to look up at the monster.

“Our contract was for one night” Vral told him “consider this all the mercy I will ever show you, understand?”

Loki nodded slowly.

“Now get dressed” Vral said, walking to the other end of the chambers “and meet me in the dining suite to discuss my end of the bargain”

Loki flinched as the man closed the doors but stood nonetheless. He still smelled Thor upon his skin and he didn’t want that to go away, not matter what.

But fear was a great motivator and Loki found himself standing on shaking legs before he went to the nearest wardrobe and pulled it open.

Instantly, the scent of the perfume his mother used hit him and he closed his eyes, grief coming over him like a wave and drowning him. He stood there, panting and closing his eyes as he tried not to recall what he had lost, what he was on the verge of losing and how badly this was going to end for him.

So absorbed was he in his sorrow that he cried out when cold magic touched his heated skin and a moment later, he whirled around, staring at Vral as he stood before him, lowering the hand that he had used to clothe Loki.

Shivering, Loki looked down and saw himself in tight black tunic and trousers that left little to imagination.

He raised his eyes to Vral

“Come on” Vral said, turning to the room he had returned from “I wish to hasten this”

Loki followed him of feet that felt like lead and kept his gaze lowered to the floor. Even when they reached the dining area and Loki was assailed by the scent of good food and beverages, he didn’t look up. He just walked, following Vral to where he wanted him, his mind on Thor and his lips moving in silent prayer for his love, as Vral pulled out a chair and motioned him to sit.

“Now” Vral said as he sat down gracefully and pulled forward a platter to fill “our deal”

“I’ve done as you asked” Loki said softly “I agreed to your terms”

“Nay” Vral said, pouring himself a drink “you agreed to the deal, you haven’t heard my terms”

Loki looked up slowly, dread on his features 

“In addition to staying here and thereby ensuring the safety of all those you hold dear” Vral said, reaching forward for Loki’s plate and filling it for him “You will also grant me the one thing I will cherish more than the vengeance I have planned for you”

Loki didn’t speak, he stared at the food placed before him, then up at Vral when the man cleared his throat.

“You took him from me” Vral said, softly “and that requires retribution. A life for a life, in this case”

He took a sip from his goblet and turned to Loki with a placid expression.

The contrast to his words and his features made Loki still.

“Since you killed my beloved” Vral said “You will honor, him because you, Loki, will give birth to his heir”

Loki felt his heart stop – simply stop at those words. His throat clenched up and his lungs constricted, pressing the breath from him, slowly, surely.

“And mine” Vral said looking at his reaction “and you will start tonight”

The shrill sound of a scraping chair rose to the skies as Loki stood, panic on his face as Vral’s intention kicked into his fear addled brain.

He shook his head, taking a step back.

“No …”

“Yes” Vral said, placing his goblet aside and standing to follow Loki “because we have a deal and no one breaks a deal with me”

“Please” Loki whispered, stopping when he felt the wall press against his back “don’t do this to me”

Vral smirked as he closed in, smirked when he placed his hand beside Loki’s head and made him look away, then he leaned in close, so close his lips brushed Loki’s ear, and spoke.

“Then you shouldn’t have killed him”

And Loki couldn’t suppress the gasp that left his lips.

***

Thor touched the shield before him, the door to his prison and hissed, recoiling his hand when he felt the painful magic responsible for this barrier. It bit at him, nipped harshly on the tips of his fingers spitefully until he pulled them back and put them between his lips to soothe.

He looked upwards, where the barricade reached the ceiling and grimaced when he found it way beyond his reach. His magic, what pathetic amount he had, was long since sealed and Thor couldn’t get out that way. Thunder rolled in the distance and Thor began to plan a way to use that to aid him.

But no sooner had he thought it than the doors opened and slammed against the walls, announcing an entrance.

Thor crouched, fully prepared to see Vral enter the room.

So he was surprised when Loki came through, wearing a tight black outfit Thor had never seen him wear before.

“Loki!” Thor came as close to the obstruction as he dared, looking upon his love with large, blue eyes “Are you alright? Did he hurt you? How did you …?”

“Thor”

The name was softly spoken and it scared Thor like nothing else, especially when he saw the familiar gold band around Loki’s neck, sealing his magic away.

There was a haunted look about him that made Thor’s skin crawl as Loki came as close as he dared, looking at Thor through the shield between them. His gold chain giggled softly and stopped as he stilled.

Thor stared at him, taking him in and releasing a breath when he saw no visible signs of harm on him.

Psychological harm was something else and it made Thor lick his lips before he spoke, nervous and anxious.

“Loki?” he whispered 

When Loki looked up, Thor saw something he had never before seen in his gaze, not even when he was being dragged back to Asgard in chains – defeat.

Thor felt his mouth part.

Loki looked away, focusing on the wall rather than Thor’s face when he spoke.

“Tomorrow” Loki told him “you will be set free …”

“Loki…”

“And I will remain here” Loki cut in, still not looking at Thor “those are the terms of our agreement. I shall do as I am bid and you will … go. Go wherever you wish, but know that you will be safe from Vral”

“Loki, please” Thor said, stepping close enough to the wall to feel its repelling magic 

“I will stay here”

“Listen to me…”

“And wait for you”

Thor blinked, frowning “What?”

“I want you” Loki said very softly “to come back for me. Take me away from here, do you understand? I need you to help me, Thor, because I cannot do this myself, I cannot”

Thor opened his mouth to speak

“Promise me” Loki said, his eyes shining “promise me, Thor”

“I …” Thor swallowed “I promise. I swear I will return for you, love, I won’t let him have you”

Loki’s face turned pained again and he got ready to speak.

Tinkling sounded as Loki’s chain was yanked on softly and both brothers looked at it like a death omen.

Then Loki looked at Thor and gently touched the shield, feeling the dark magic within “Please, come back for me”

Thor touched the place opposite Loki’s hand “I will”

Another yank on the chain, a little firmer this time, made Loki step back, staring at Thor.

He was about to say something, Thor knew, but he didn’t. He kept watching Thor as he backed away, both his hands over his heart and a broken look upon his face.

***

The doors closed with a finality behind him the moment Loki entered the chambers.

The bed chambers.

His hands were shaking and he pulled them under his arms to try and stop them, but the traitors that they were, they didn’t listen and soon his whole body shuddered, especially when he saw Vral standing on the balcony, watching the empty city.

Loki didn’t announce himself, he seemed to have lost his voice, but Vral turned as if he had called him and entered the room, closing the door of the balcony behind him with a wave of his hand.

“You took your time” Vral said as he went over and retrieved a goblet from a nearby table, going to a small chest to lift the lid after “Did you lose your way?”

“No” Loki said, putting his arms around himself and concentrated on anything other than what was about to happen to him.

He looked up when Vral extracted a vial from the chest. It glowed with a strange golden liquid that sloshed around in it and the blonde poured it into the goblet, emptying it before placing it back in the chest and shutting the lid.

Loki watched him cautiously as he approached, eyeing the liquid, then Vral’s face.

“Here” Vral said, stopping right before him “drink this”

Loki felt his heart begin to race “What is this?”

Vral shrugged “It’s something your king Njord helped me discover. It will help”

Loki didn’t take it, instead he stepped back, eyeing the goblet like it held poison – he wouldn’t have been unjustified.

“What does it do?”

“Drink it and you will know” Vral closed the distance between them, holding the goblet to him “and this is not a request. Drink, Loki, or I will take this as a sign of disobedience and …”

“No!” Loki cut in sharply “I’ll – I’ll have it”

“Of course you will”

Vral watched patiently as Loki slowly reached forward with a shaking hand and grasped the goblet from his grip, watching his face as though he expected him to pull him closer and ravage him right then and there.

“Finish it” Vral said, letting it go.

Loki gasped softly, twirling the drink in the goblet and trying to keep his fear at bay.

“Loki …”

“I’m doing it” Loki whispered, slowly raising the drink to his lips.

He closed his eyes and whimpered when it touched his mouth. It was warm and comforting and tasted like everything Loki wanted.

It came as a surprise when the drink was gone and  Loki’s eyes flashed open.

Horror descended on his face and he dropped the goblet to the floor. His fingers no longer had the strength to hold it as he gazed at Vral, waiting for the concoction to take effect.

Vral seemed pleased “Good boy. Now get into bed”

Loki let out a small sob, a frightened sound of despair that reached the high ceiling.

“Please…” he whispered “please do anything else, I beg you”

Vral looked at him, eyebrow raised “Something else? An example would be taking your son as compensation for your transgression of our deal?”

“No…” Loki moaned, doubling over in his agony

“I didn’t think that way, either” Vral said, going to the nearest chair and taking off his cape “now get into bed. The potion will start within a moment”

Loki raised his head, looking at the monster “Potion? What have you…?”

He gasped loudly when something _white hot_ and pleasurable shot through him, itching at him from the inside, _begging_ to be touched.

Vral looked at him, pleased, before continuing to take off his clothes.

***

Loki moaned, dragging his heels on the sheets, thrashing his head from side to side, eyes screwed shut as more and more pleasure was dragged from him.

His skin shone in perspiration, his eyes, when they opened, were glossed over with lust and his mouth red and wet as he panted for air, canting his hips upwards as Vral touched him wherever he pleased.

“Stop” Loki moaned, unable to stop himself from hissing when Vral’s hand  touched his neck, stroking him into further arousal “Please, stop”

But Vral loomed over him, looking down at the mess he’d made of the former Trickster and smiled.

“Look at yourself” he said, lifting Loki’s hips and yanking his trousers off, leaving him completely bare “a whore, spread out for my pleasure. Mine”

Loki shook his head, sobbing even as he welcomed Vral’s hands on him, parting his legs roughly and leaving him open “No, I am not yours, I will never be”

Vral smirked, his own muscled form shining in the dim light of the candles.

“Such delusion” Vral said before he gave one, harsh thrust and filled Loki in a moment.

Loki moaned, arching his back off the bed and breaking a sound from his throat so that fear, love, hate and want all meshed into one sound. He whimpered in pain, but the feeling of being so _filled_ was so good, he lifted his hips to match Vral.

Vral was uncaring and rough. His hands held Loki down as he took his own pleasure, not bothered by the way Loki writhed and struggled beneath him, how his hands fisted in the sheets and now red his bitten mouth had become.

“You belong to me, Loki” Val said, lowering his head to Loki’s throat to bite his skin, making him yell in surprise and push.

But Vral doesn’t budge. 

Instead, he moved faster, sending sharp shots of hot pleasure through Loki, kissing his mouth and forcing him to take Vral’s breath.

Loki gasped for breath when Vral pulled back, then moaned when his mouth was on his again, branding him. He whimpered when it ended, turning his head away to avoid another.

“Please” Loki gasped as Vral moved within him endlessly “Please stop it …”

“You belong to me, Loki” Vral said simply “and if you try to run, you will see what happens to those to take mine away”

Loki couldn’t reply, apart from gasping, panting and moaning as Vral kept on going. Then his vision began to blur and the burning itch inside him finally began to heal, to fade away as he neared his end.

Loki shouted his release, bowing back, hands tearing at the sheets and furs under him before he fell back, panting and whimpering, wishing for the air that wasn’t coming to him.

Vral went on long after Loki lay limp under him before he gave his own shout and fell on top of Loki, listening to their hearts beat as one.

His ice cold, blue eyes managed to droop shut.

And Loki squeezed his tightly, willing to forget what had been done to him as he sobbed behind his hand.

His chain giggled at him, calling him names he didn’t think he would hear again.

***

Nick Fury looked up the moment the temp ran in, looking flustered and bothered.

He knew the moment he saw his face that it was _anything_ other than good news.

But before he could even speak, the temp spoke, her voice breathy as he gasped for air.

“Director Fury” she panted “The horse? The one still held in New York?”

Fury felt dread rise within him.

“It escaped”


	18. Total Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive Warnings Apply

It was on the third week of Thor’s appearance that Tony could finally tell him that something _good_ had finally happened. That somehow, through luck far too great to be deliberate, he had come upon the idea of a weapon he could create to destroy – or severely injure – the bastard that was really responsible for destroying their home. It was build from the idea of Tony’s  arc reactor, built in the same design as the one that had powered his tower. It was infinite energy that would make, if nothing else, the dent in that monster’s shield, just big enough for Thor and him to ram in some serious energy and take him down.

The thunder god was constantly practicing, using his father’s help to make himself into a formidable opponent. He trained in areas not yet known to man, on different parts of the planet. No one, not even SHIELD could discover where they were and it was only a few days ago, when Thor literally appeared out of _nowhere_ and scared the life out of Tony, that the genius discovered it to be an island, somewhere near the Bermuda Triangle where both gods practiced their art.

And Thor was getting better.

He was getting, very good, in fact and Tony had to stop himself from asking Thor to perform like a street magician. Thor, in turn, was humoring. He often levitated things to Tony, conjured things for him and appeared and disappeared between conversations just to rattle him.

Tony didn’t mind. He knew exactly why Thor did it and he chose to keep his mouth shut about it. It was Thor’s way of distraction, after all. He didn’t want anyone to know how worried he was, how close he was to losing his sanity and how terrifying everything was becoming with every passing moment he spent away from Loki.

Tony remembered the first day Thor had arrived here, looking haggard and bleeding and begging. His eye was black and his arm was broken and it was only sheer will that had brought him to Tony’s home in Malibu.

Tony’s home where all of Thor’s guests were currently living.

His friends had rushed forth, catching Thor before he fell and carrying him to the couch before Sif had run to get Odin to help. When he saw his son, Odin had almost fallen to his knees, but the man, Tony knew, was strong and kept a hold on his calm enough to get Thor healed before he began asking questions, one after the other until he figured out how Vral had taken Thor and where Loki was now.

Odin had gone pale when Thor explained what happened and Tony was pretty sure he was going to be sick.

Because even though he had done what he had, Loki didn’t deserve this.

Bartered for peace – that was something Tony didn’t think still happened.

But here it was, right before their eyes, the truth. Thor was released, their world and the nine realms safe as long as Loki stayed with that monster.

Tony had scoffed and instantly gone to the study to make a few phone calls.

Jarvis had advised him against it, but tony didn’t listen – he never did, to be fair. 

The first person he had dialed was Steve.

Before Steve had a chance to speak, Tony cut him off and before he had a real chance to argue, Tony had won.

Captain America, Tony had said, that was Steve’s name. How could he be the brave and noble hero to the country if there was no country to serve? Because whether Steve liked it or not, whether he despised Thor or Odin enough to be indifferent, nothing was going to change the fact that the moment that monster was done with Loki, he was going to come right back and end their world.

Because some facts don’t change, Steve, Tony had said. Just like the fact that he was a hero, _facts don’t change_.

The second person he had called was Bruce.

Bruce needed little convincing. The man had an anger management issues, but he had the heart of a saint. A few choice words had him around Tony’s finger.

No matter what he thought of Loki …

Bruce had laughed, cutting him off. I’ll help, he said.

And Tony shook his head, called him noble before giving him a time to come over to Tony’s place.

The next two calls had been tricky. Mainly because they were the angriest.

Natasha had refused his first few calls. But Tony wasn’t a genius for nothing. A new number and Jarvis’ unparalleled ability to crash down elevators at a moment’s notice later, Tony had her on the phone.

He even got her reception.

Convincing Natasha was convincing Clint. Because one was not without the other. They were a package deal and he knew that if he got Nat, he had Clint. 

Natasha, he’d started.

She had shut him up, called him some wonderful names before she tried hanging up. 

But Tony was fast and one thing he said had her halting her action to cut him off.

She owed Thor her life, Tony said. And she didn’t like being in someone’s debt, did she?

She had cut the call then, and Tony had felt defeated until his doorbell rang a few hours later to both

Clint and Natasha, staring him down, calling him rather inventive names before helping themselves to his finer booze.

Then, gathered, Tony had explained to them the situation and what Loki had sacrificed to keep them safe.

Naturally, they didn’t believe him, but a moment later, Thor appeared and apologized.

Then, to everyone’s infinite shock, he had gotten down  on his knees before them, asking, _pleading_ for their help because he wasn’t going to be able to do this alone.

Tony didn’t think they would agree to the theatrics, but he was wrong.

Neither hesitated in giving the god their full support and telling him that they would help, no matter what because Thor had helped them when he had no real need to.

Tony wasn’t going to lie and say he hadn’t been somewhat emotionally touched as how quickly they had let go of their issues and apologized – even Natasha.

Yes, she owed him her life and yet, she had to settle a debt, but that was not why she was doing this. she was going to do this, and everyone needed to know, because it was the right thing.

And no one, not even Fury, if it came to that, was going to dissuade her.

Then she had looked at everyone and dared them to argue. SHIELD agents or not, they were helping Thor one way or another.

That was really all Thor wanted to hear and his thanks couldn’t have been more glamorous. He had offered them anything they desired. He would get them what they wished, because his thanks and Odin’s no longer knew bounds.

And once Natasha got the thanks of two gods, it didn’t take much else for the others to jump in and make suggestions about what they wanted.

Thor had laughed, making obscene offers that they all took, and Tony was relieved.

Laughter was probably something they were going to be desperate for in a few days.

So that was what led Tony to build his arc reactor.

The others wanted tasks, too and when Tony couldn’t come up with anything, Odin swooped in.

He said that since Tony was building the weapon, the others had a much more difficult job ahead, should they choose to accept.

They accepted and now they moved about the city, keeping SHEILD agents as bay or detaining them with highly practiced lies or Odin’s magic; which either one seemed fit at the moment.

Tony, having nothing to interrupt him, created the weapon from scratch and finished it within a week; the first two were spent gathering materials.

Now, he lifted it and started the initial stage, where the weapon readied to fire. 

It hummed shrilly, vibrating within Tony’s grasp and thrumming with limitless energy.

Oh, what Fury would do when he found out Tony built this.

He turned it off, placed it on his shoulder and walked out of his lab, jogging up the stairs where Thor awaited, playing with Vali and keeping the kid distracted.

He’d almost become a father to the child and though the love was plan between the two, Tony often caught the child gazing wistfully at the wall or window, clearly pining for his father.

Tony didn’t think there was a more heartbreaking sight.

At the moment, however, when he walked up, he saw Thor crawling on his hands and knees while Vali sat on his back, holding onto Thor’s hair as he rode him like a horse.

“Faster, noble steed!” Vali yelled “have you no wish to battle?”

Thor neighed and reared back, pawing the air with his hands before holding Vali behind him and standing on his feet.

“Oh no…!” Vali screeched in laughter as Thor began to run around the room.

Vali screamed in delight and Tony raised a brow when Thor leapt over a couch and landed on his feet and starting all over again.

When Vali laughed, Tony couldn’t help but follow and he chuckled as he entered the room, announcing his appearance.

Vali saw him first, because naturally, the kid was far too intelligent for his own good.

“Stark!” the boy yelled, raising a hand for a high five.

“Hey, Kiddo!” Tony slapped his tiny hand before winking at him “Hey, Thor, can I get you anything? Water? A bag of hay?” 

Thor narrowed his eyes at him “Nay, Stark. I think I have had my fill of hay at the moment”

“Oats, then?” Tony asked, smiling at Vali when the boy slid off Thor’s back and walked over, looking at his weapon “No, no, don’t touch that”

Vali, who had a hand extended to feel the weapon, pulled back to stare at Tony “Is this what will get Father back?”

Thor’s eyes glazed over, as they always did when Loki was mentioned and Tony’s features went soft.

“Aw, kid” Tony placed the weapon on a coffee table and perched himself on the corner.

“Come here” he gestured for the boy to come close.

Vali came over and watched Tony as the man placed a hand on his shoulder

“We will get your Father back” Tony told him “If not with this weapon, then something else. We will try _everything_ and I mean _everything_ to help him. So I vow to you, here and now, that I will get Loki back; even if it is the last thing I do”

“Why?” Vali asked.

“I think I would like to know that, too”

Thor didn’t say it.

And all three turned to see Nick Fury standing at the door, flanked by two agents.

Tony immediately shot to his feet, pulling Vali behind him.

“How dare you come into my house?” Tony snapped, his eyes dangerous “after I told you specifically what is as stake if you do?”

Fury scoffed “I dare because it’s my job. Go ahead; quit. Take all of them with you, because I am done. I am done with your shit and I am done with a _brat_ taking orders from a god who started this whole thing in the first place!”

Thunder roared above and Thor took a single step back.

Doors hissed to the side and they turned to see Natasha and Clint walk in, looking dangerous.

Fury narrowed his eyes at them.

“You two have no idea how much trouble you are in” Fury rasped.

Clint scoffed “Not as much as you, clearly. I heard about your little tantrum before the Council. What happened? They take your rattle?”

Fury growled and his stance became menacing “You think you are all on the good side?” he scoffed “open your goddamned eyes! This is not the good side, this is-“

“So you’re saying _you’re_ the good side?” Natasha cut in “the one that took Loki and carved him in half not too long ago?”

Fury slit his gaze “That was not what it was and you know it”

“No” Steve said as he walked in, all soldier, no compassion “What we know, is that you took that defenseless man and tortured him until …”

“I did no such thing!” Fury yelled “You knew who that was. You know what that monster was capable of so stop placing blame where it isn’t called for”

“Why?” Thor asked simply “Is that not exactly what you are doing?”

Fury opened his mouth to speak and closed it.

Thor was right – and everyone knew it.

“Back off, Fury” Natasha said, crossing her arms “leave us alone or listen to what we are saying. You might not think so, but we are at war. What happened to New York is just the tip of the ice berg. Thor is not the bad guy and I will go far enough to say that Loki isn’t either. It’s _them_. two monsters that were unstoppable until Loki – yes, _Loki_ , not you, not the Avengers, not even Thor, but Loki – stopped him. He killed one of them and now he is trapped. He gave up his freedom, his life, his _everything_ because it was the right thing to do. But it’s also unfair. Unfair because we are free because he is trapped”

Fury scoffed “I find nothing wrong with that”

Thor looked hurt but Clint spoke before he could.

“Then you are not the man we thought you to be” he said “I assume you had something to say. Unless it was another failed attempt at getting us to stop, tell us and get the hell out of here”

Fury slit his eye at them before smirking at Thor

“Your horse escaped” he said “thought you’d like a heads up while you do your little puppet show”

“Get out” Tony said “before I sue you for harassment”

Fury chuckled “You can’t do that”

Tony smirked at him “You really underestimate me if you truly believe that”

Fury hummed and took a step back, gesturing his two guards to do the same. He turned back to leave.

“And one more thing”

Fury, and all others, turned when Tony spoke once more.

“I am helping him, because Loki gave me something I never thought I would get back” he said “All you did, was to tell me to suck it up”

Fury glared at him, but he didn’t reply and soon, they were left alone to their thoughts.

They waited for him to leave before they turned to Tony.

“So that’s it?” Steve asked “This thing will do it?”

Tony chuckled and turned around, messing up Vali’s hair in affection before lifting the thick, double barreled canon from the coffee table.

“If not, then I have a few other designs in mind” he hefted it up and initiated the first stage again.

Thor pulled Vali back when the thrumming sounded, vibrating the very airwaves around them.

“So how does it work?” Natasha asked, moving closer before she suddenly paused “It won’t fire now, will it?”

Tony scoffed “Please, this is a fine morning; you think I would ruin it with something so stupid? Besides, this switch here …”

Tony broke off as a rumbling sounded in the distance.

All of them went on alert, looking around as the sound that came from _everywhere_.

Their weapons were loaded and Thor had Mjolnir in his hand, Vali behind him as the rumbling got duller and duller. It reverberated the walls and glass windows and if he concentrated enough, Thor could feel the magic going through the vibrations just as the ground began to hum in tune to the waves of magic he could feel.

The window beside Tony exploded in a mixture of shards of glass gusting air before a figure fell through, rolling to the floor and laying on his side with a painful groan.

Thor’s mouth hung open when he saw it was Loki.

***

**TWO WEEKS, FOUR NIGHTS AGO**

Loki moaned as he was prepared a second time that night, laying splayed on the bed with his legs spread wide open, his hands fisted in the sheets and his feet digging into the bedding as wave upon wave of raw pleasure shot through his system.

Vral’s slick fingers moved inside him as he loomed over Loki, one hand anchoring his head in place as he kissed his mouth red, forcing him to take his tongue and move on his fingers as he lubricated him.

Loki turned his head aside the instant Vral released his mouth and groaned when Vral spread his fingers inside him, making his over sensitized passage shoot sparks of ecstasy within him and arched his back, clawing at the sheets as Vral nibbled down his shoulder.

“No…” he gasped when Vral pulled his fingers out and got ready to penetrate him once more “No, please, no …”

Vral scoffed and claimed his mouth a moment before he plunged in.

Loki screamed into his mouth with a mix of pain and unbelievable pleasure. His hands went to Vral’s shoulders and he tried to push him off again but Vral grabbed his wrists and forced them down beside his head and moved within him ferociously. 

And Loki, for all his protests and weak struggles, found himself lifting his hips and crying with pleasure the moment Vral touched a certain point inside him, making him scream in pleasure, come, pant as though he was dying and cry.

Loki cried for the pleasure he got but didn’t deserve and for the betrayal he mounted with every thrust this monster moved him with.

And as he lay sobbing, Vral shouted above him, biting him harshly on the neck and coming inside Loki.  

He fell on him and kissed him as both of them caught their breath.

When he deemed himself worthy to move, Vral kissed Loki’s tear streaked cheek before sliding off him and pulling him close. He rested his chin in the crook of Loki’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Sleep now” Vral said softly, feeling his own agony wan a little “you need your rest”

“Aye” Loki whispered and turned his gaze ahead. He didn’t sleep for a long time, though, because there was a monster behind him and no matter how much he wished it, he was not going to get rid of Vral.

Slowly, almost gently, Loki found himself thinking of Thor. The man was still held captive and thought Loki pleaded every day, Vral didn’t release him.

It had been this way for the past three days. Only now, Loki had to _stay_ in bed with this monster rather than escaping like he wished to.

Vral moved now, and Loki stilled, willing himself to feign sleep, so that when a large hand came over and grasped his wrist, he didn’t move.

He released the breath he was holding before he tried to relax. Thinking of Thor always helped and Loki was asleep within moments.

He slept in mild disturbance, shivering only a little but his eyes remained closed and his breathing calm and soothed.

He didn’t notice the night leave and he didn’t notice the sun rise, the sunlight hitting him and painting him gold as it rose from his toes all the way to his face. Sometime during the night, Vral had shifted and rested Loki on his chest, so he had a good vantage point of how lovely he looked in the morning.

Vral was content with touching him, feeling his skin touch his own, gold against moon dust. But then his hand began to venture elsewhere, going lower until he touched Loki’s most intimate places.

And Loki jerked awake, gasping when he felt Vral’s hand between his legs and closing them tightly, trying to push him off.

“No more” he whimpered as Vral grabbed his hips and dragged him till he lay flat on the bed, then loomed over him.

Loki moaned and turned his head away in shame when Vral scraped his nail over his pale thigh.

“Please, n-no more” Loki whimpered, hands pushing at Vral’s shoulders.

Vral hummed, then leaned down and caught Loki’s mouth under his, making him take the kiss for a long time, pushing his tongue in and probing, before he pulled back.

“As you desire”

His hand left Loki’s hips and settled on the bed beside Loki’s head. He looked down at him, beautiful and lethal, with his hair that fell over the sides of his face, making him look utterly, unbelievably and hauntingly _breathtaking_.

Loki swallowed audibly and watched him cautiously.

“Go tell the servant to prepare our meal” Vral said, kissing Loki’s forehead.

Loki frowned “Servant…?”

His eyes widened a moment later “No, please …”

Vral lifted his head and looked down at him

“Please, you said he could go” Loki held his shoulders tightly, pleading “You said he would be free if I …”

“Submitted?” Vral cut in, then smirked “Aye, I did. But you haven’t really submitted have you?”

“I –“

“The moment you stop relying on that drink is the moment I release Thor” Vral told him plainly “your submission for his freedom. But as of right now, since you are in no mood to submit, I would have you call him and tell him to bring us our meal”

Loki looked at him with a culmination of hatred, fear and desire – yes, shameful desire because he was beautiful and Loki couldn’t resist.

He took a deep breath and slowly, slid his hands down Vral’s shoulders to his arms, stopping at his elbows.

He closed his eyes, took another shuddering breath and slowly, shaking with every movement he made, spread his legs for the man above him.

Vral smirked for a moment before he lowered his head and viciously took Loki’s lips under his for another ravishment.

***

Thor, still trapped in this infernal, inescapable cylinder, ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tired, exhausted sleep he had been in. His head spun as he woke, making every movement harder and slower than it needed to be and making him wish that he had at least something to eat at the moment.

And he found himself craving Idunn’s apples the most.

He didn’t know how long he had been trapped in here since he passed in and out of sleep, but he wagered it had been perhaps two or three days at most.

And at the heels of that revelation, came the tormenting thoughts of what his beautiful Loki was probably facing at Vral’s hands.

Thor wasn’t as intelligent as Loki, but neither was he stupid; he’d seen the way Vral looked upon Loki after his partner died.

It was like he intended to place Loki in that position and kept him there, and if Thor was right in his fears, then his beloved was going through the worst possible torture known to Aesir – or anyone in the nine realms.

He sat up with a groan, placing a hand on his throbbing head to try and dull some pain.

Thor jerked when the doors slammed open and thunder rolled up above.

He shot to his feet, all dizziness forgotten the moment Vral came through those doors, holding Loki’s wrist in one hand as he dragged him forth, throwing him at Thor’s feet with one nasty shove.

Thor gave a wordless yell of rage and punched the barrier with his fist, trying to do something, to get out and do _anything_ to kill Vral.

Vral smirked and looked at Loki

“You have five minutes” he said “then I shall return”

He turned and left, and a moment later, the shield flickered to non existence.

Thor gasped, stepping back in shock before it registered. Then he was soaring, falling to where Loki was, instantly holding him within his arms.

“Loki!” he lifted the younger, crushing him into an embrace that made his back pop.

Thor hid his face in Loki’s neck a moment before pulling back and smashing their lips together.

Loki, unresponsive until now, immediately opened his mouth, fisting his hands in Thor’s hair and pulling him close, dragging himself into the blonde’s lap and holding on for dear life.

They were desperate for each other and their pants and growls reached the ceiling before Loki pulled back, his mouth parted for air and his eyes closed as he rested his head on Thor’s shoulder.

Thor held him close, kissing his shoulders, his neck, his hair, taking in the feel.

“Oh, Loki” Thor breathed “I never thought I would see you again”

He expected a response, prayed for a declaration of Loki’s love, but what he didn’t expect was a sob.

It was the softest sound, probably attributed to imagination if Thor wished, but it shook Loki’s shoulders gently.

“Loki?”

“I’m so sorry, Thor” Loki whispered in a broken voice “I didn’t know what else to do, I … I …”

Thor pulled Loki back and looked into his face, there were tears in his lover’s eyes as he looked back at him, falling down his cheeks till Thor gently cradled his head, running his thumbs over the tear tracks to wipe them away.

“What are you talking about, Loki?” Thor whispered, holding Loki’s head in his hands.

Loki closed his eyes and opened them once more.

“Please forgive me”

Thunder rolled above before Thor could answer and the doors slammed open again.

Loki gasped and his fingers tightened in Thor’s clothes as Thor slid his arms around Loki’s back to hold him close. Thor stood them up, glaring at Vral when he entered.

Vral looked upon them impassively

“Your time is up, Loki”

Loki turned his gaze away, lifted it to Thor and his hands tightened in is tunic. Thor, for his part, kept his glare leveled on Vral and held Loki even tighter.

It seemed to amuse Vral, for his smirk appeared over his face, boding ill.

A second later, a burst of magic hit them.

Loki cried out as he was pulled backwards, holding onto Thor like a life line. 

“No!” Thor yelled, keeping his hands tight on Loki’s biceps.

But no matter how hard he held him, Vral was stronger and a moment later, Loki gave pained sob as he was ripped from Thor’s arms and deposited unceremoniously at Vral’s feet.

“You bastard!” Thor yelled, and once more made to attack.

“No, Thor!” Loki yelled, reaching out to him. 

But there was a blast of magic, a burst of bright light and Loki had to shield his eyes, look away as it threatened to blind him.

When it faded and he looked back, Thor was gone.

***

Thor crashed right through the desert, shooting up entire dunes of sand and dust as he bounced, one, twice, like a thrown pebble into the ground, groaning in pain once he stopped.

He lay there, breathing raggedly, blinking as he tried to capture some coherent thoughts in his muddled, magic induced and equilibrium lacking brain.

His head ache had returned with a vengeance and his vision blurred enough to make his squeeze his eyes shut and force the painful sting behind his eyes away.

When he felt better, when he could breathe without seeing the world spin, Thor stood on shaking legs and looked ahead.

There was nothing but hot, burning sand all around him, falling off him like a cape as he stood amongst it and the wind.

As he stood, thunderclouds formed above his head, darkening the skies and giving him reprieve enough to control the winds to lift him high and up into the clouds where the pain was reduced till he felt it no more, till his heart ache turned to vengeance and his desire for Loki turned to a bloodlust.

And he suddenly had magic enough.

With a manipulation of the winds and his magic, with eyes glowing white hot and a rage far greater, Thor vanished from the Sahara Desert and appeared on top of Stark’s abode, crashing through the roof and falling into the kitchen obliterating everything in his path and scaring the life out of Odin and Tony, who sat in the living room, discussing plans while Thor’s friends played with Vali, keeping him distracted from the pain of missing his father.

Thor didn’t move until both Odin and Tony – armed and ready as Iron Man – stood over him, their faces one in their shock.

Then Thor looked up and saw Odin’s heart break.

***

“He what?” Tony stared, his eyes wide

Thor kept his gaze on the floor and nodded “Gave himself up for us. As long as he remains there, I am safe – we are safe.”

Odin looked _old_ more than Tony had ever seen him look like. His skin was sallow and pale and he was trying to hide the shivering of his hands from their view.

“So what are we going to do?” Tony asked, turning back to Thor.

Thor shrugged. He had many ideas, ones that he had thought of perfectly. His military brain was in full action and he took a deep breath before speaking.

“As much as it pains me to say this” he said “we do nothing at the moment.”

Odin looked up at him in disbelief “Loki …”

“Is a strong warrior” Thor said, though it felt like raking nails up his throat “and Vral is a monster. We cannot hope to beat him the way we are. We fight with honor; he fights with brutality. We need to change our strategy”

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked

“I say we kill him” Thor said “no mercy, no honor. Fight to the death”

“What you are talking about is near suicide, son” Odin said “he’s far too powerful”

“I know” Thor said, lowering his gaze to the toes of his boots “and I have a plan to trod on him the way he did us”

Odin frowned “What are you going to do?”

Thor shook his head “Not ‘do’, Father, become.”

When he looked up, Tony swore he felt a chill go up his spine.

“I will become something he has faced before” Thor told his father “with sufficient magic and training, I shall become the one person that has the power to defeat Vral”

Tony stared

“I will become him”

***

Vral watched Loki as he sat on the balcony, trying to read through the tome in his hands and keep an eye on him at the same time.

It was almost midday, the day was cool and the last of the bloody skies shone only slightly in the distance. It was deteriorating with Vral’s desire to finish what he had started here.

He hadn’t thought about it or thought about what he’d lost, because the moment he did, the voices started ringing in his head again and he would rush to Loki and touch him.

Contrary to his actions, he didn’t like touching Loki.

The man was soft and lithe, Vral liked deadly and hard. Loki’s skin was like silk and thought it was pleasant, Vral wished to touch rough, battle hardened skin.

Kaos had that.

Almost growling at the emotion and _weakness_ the thought brought him, Vral closed his eyes and looked away.

His beautiful gaze was tormented, dampened by tears of both frustration and grief. His mind was frantic, pain and guilt mingled with the desire for vengeance and the will to hurt Loki.

Loki, the murderer of his beloved.

Thunder rumbling above was what alerted Loki first. His gaze went from the book to the skies, then widened before whirling around to see Vral standing right next to him.

Loki gasped and shot out of the chair, breathless when Vral stopped his escape by grabbing his arm and hauling him back. His arm went around his waist to force their bodies together.

“Vral!” Loki cried out shrilly, bracing himself on Vral’s chest to keep from falling.

He whimpered loudly when Vral grabbed his hair and forced his head up. He closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to calm.

“You’re pathetic” Vral said softly “I should _kill_ you for what you did, but …”

Loki gasped, struggling for breath when Vral _pulled_ his head back,

“But you are the only way I can keep some semblance of his honor”

“Please” Loki whispered, feeling placing his hands on Vral’s shoulders and timidly trying to put distance between them “Please, I’m sorry, I …”

“Sorry?” Vral rasped “No, you’re not sorry yet – but you will be, Loki”

He shoved Loki back violently, throwing him on the floor and looking down at him.

“You were supposed to die” Vral said “You, not him.”

Loki cringed, lifting a hand to protect himself when Vral reached down again, then inhaled sharply when

Vral grabbed his wrist once more and dragged him back into the chambers behind him.

“Vral, stop!” Loki called, bowing back “Please, I can’t … I can’t take anymore, please!”

Loki shrieked when Vral spun around, lifted his hand high to bring Loki closer and grabbed his chin, looking into his face.

“You can’t take anymore?” Vral asked “I don’t care. You _will_ take more, you will take as much as I give you until you …”

And he stopped there, because as he had lifted Loki’s arm, forced him closer and glared into his face, seen those emerald eyes, so scared and grieving, as he felt his anger rise with each passing moment, his hand passed down from Loki’s throat to his chest, then lower.

It stopped there, Vral’s eyes going wide as his hand rested on Loki’s abdomen.

His brilliant blue gaze went downwards, to where he felt it; the flicker of life that gave him hope even as it saddened him.

Life; Kaos’ heir was budding right under his palm.

When he looked back at Loki, the other pulled, trying to get back, small sounds of effort escaping his lips, eyes lowered and turned away.

Vral’s anger suddenly forced its way up as he realized something.

He’d known.

Vral’s hand tightened on Loki’s wrist, grinding his bones together and making Loki cry out again.

“How long?”

Loki whimpered and averted his gaze.

Vral growled and grabbed his jaw, making him look back.

“How long?” he rasped, ignoring the tears in Loki’s eyes.

Loki gave a soft sob and swallowed loudly. “Please”

“Tell me!”

“I don’t know” Loki whimpered, panting with fear “I don’t know, I swear… I found out last night”

He choked when Vral dropped him again, reveling in Loki’s pained cry.

Vral watched him impassively, his brain going through how he was going to prevent Loki from stopping this from happening.

The idea came to him chillingly and effectively.

***

“Okay” Tony said, eyeing the diagrams before him “What do you think?”

Natasha cocked his hip and tilted her head to the side, observing the weapon. It had two large cannons, thinner than something SHEILD had made and looked much more lethal.

“And it doesn’t run out?” she asked

“Not as long as the arc reactor powers it, no” Tony said, touching the screen to make the vision larger and zoomed into a portion where they could clearly see the reactor’s position “if someone manages to

take it out, then we’re screwed”

Natasha didn’t laugh, she walked closer to the screen to investigate

“Tony, you know we need another plan right?” she asked “this can only damage him so much and Thor’s plan may or may not succeed. We need a backup plan”

Tony turned to her, eyebrow raised

Natasha groaned and turned away “Oh come on, Tony, focus!”

“What?” he asked, grinning “don’t you like J Lo?”

“Not when the world is ending, no” Natasha said “now tell me about the back … Plan B”

Tony smiled but didn’t mock her with the hundred and one ways he could. Instead, he looked at the screen before him and rubbed his beard.

“To tell you the truth, Miss Romanov, this was the backup plan.” Tony muttered, then turned his head to look at the lovely woman standing beside him “This – other Thor – Vral, he is a psycho from what I have heard. And if it comes to facing him and fighting – I don’t …”

Natasha frowned when he sighed “You alright?”

Tony rubbed his eyes with a hand, and looked at her with a helpless gaze 

“Ever since I became Iron Man, I had this – duty to help people, to do what everyone else couldn’t. and I won’t lie to you; it felt great. But now, with what happened in New York and what is happening to Thor’s home, I …”

“Feel useless?” she cut in softly “You feel really small because the enemy is so big?”

Tony smirked at her “Why, Miss Romanov, don’t tell me you feel the same”

“Of course not” she said, smug “I can handle anything. It’s you that is acting like a fourteen year old girl”

Tony gaped at her 

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Tony” she sighed “you know better than to wallow in something like that. You’re better than this, end of story. Now shut up and start working on this while I go and see what Steve is up to”

Tony smirked at her “Upstairs, playing with Vali. I swear to God, that kid is ….”

Natasha began to smile when Tony broke off “That kid is…?”

Tony shrugged “I don’t know. Now leave me alone, I have to work”

Shaking her head and still smiling, Natasha went upstairs to check on Vali and see if the kid had broken Steve down or not.

If the latter, nothing would be wrong, if the former, Vali would currently be spoiling his dinner with a bar of chocolate while Steve looked sheepish.

As it turned out, when Natasha reached the top of the stairs, she saw Thor sitting on the foot stool before Vali, talking to him in low tones and in a language Natasha didn’t understand.

The boy looked right about to cry and Natasha was going to say something when he simply slid from the couch and into Thor’s arms, hiding his tiny face in his uncle’s neck and crying softly.

It broke her heart, it truly did and Natasha had to turn away.

She only noticed Odin going through a little black book when she turned her head aside to avoid looking at Vali crying.

She walked over to the grieving father and sat opposite him, waiting for him to finish before she really said anything.

Odin ran his finger down the book, reading the strange symbols that meant nothing to her, but clearly held meaning for the over thrown king.

Odin kept on going for as long as he could hear Vali cry. His single eye, blue as skies and far deeper, lifted to Natasha when Thor carried Loki’s child away.

“If there is something on your mind, child, I wish you say it” Odin spoke softly “keeping things bottled never ends well”

Natasha nodded her head before replying “Why aren’t you talking about it? You just said that keeping things bottled is never good. How come you don’t talk about Loki? Or what happened to Thor? Or what happened to you? What will good will come from not talking about it?”   

Slowly, Odin gave her a small smile and closed the book, giving her his full attention. He was hurt or offended, he knew Natasha meant no harm with her question – she was honestly curious.

He exhaled before looking her right in the eye

“Sometimes” Odin said “I wonder if anything good ever came from making the choices I did. I ruled a kingdom, spent my entire life giving advice to people and controlling nine realms with a firm hand.” he scoffed and shook his head “every single time they listened to my advice and called me the wisest. I now know that sometimes, though I give good advice to others, I cannot call it the same to myself.”

Natasha watched as he shifted a little in his chair before looking at her right in the eye.

“It does help when someone talks about that which is bothering them” he said “but not when the pain is so great that all one tries to do is forget. And forgetting is harder than it seems.” He sighed “I see it every day; the torment Thor goes through, the agony I see in Vali every morning and the loss…”

Odin took a deep breath before going on “Telling someone would make all this real. I am ashamed to say I still live in a world where I am denying what happened. Where those monsters never got Thor, where Loki never sacrificed himself and where my wife…” he took another breath “I know it is foolish, but it is the only thing keeping us sane at this time. And until this is over and we can truly face it, I think we would prefer to deny it and … not talk about it”

Natasha nodded silently before reaching out and gently holding his hand “I don’t think it’s foolish”

Odin looked at her with a soft expression on his face

“I think it is you trying to cope” she said “and I cannot tell you that it is silly or something not as long as it helps you. But … I think, and this is just me, perhaps if you learn to face it and stop denying it happened, you can use that pain, that anger and the fear to fight against Vral and win. I haven’t seen him up close, but I saw what he did. And if that was only the beginning, I have to tell you, you need everything you have to go against him.” She shrugged “that’s what I do. And I’m a pretty good agent because of it”

Odin smiled and instead of speaking, he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles affectionately.

“And a spy with a heart of a saint” he said.

He chuckled when Natasha’s cheeks colored in a dull blush

“Now, if you would excuse me” Odin said, looking to where Thor still held Vali in his arms.

He had taken the child out on the balcony and showed him the sea next to Stark’s home. He pointed to a boat at the end of the horizon and Vali laughed when Thor made a gust of wind sail the boat a few hundred feet in pure speed.

Odin pitied the mortals upon it, but smiled nonetheless. He nodded to Natasha before going to where Thor stood.

***

Thor was finally able to have a moment’s rest when he laid Vali to sleep that night.

It had been a trying day for him, the boy crying for his father constantly, asking why Thor didn’t bring him back and looking so utterly hopeless that Thor wanted to st beside him and wail his agony out as well. 

But he had to remain strong. The boy was a toddler; he was a warrior.

So he had set upon the task to keep him busy and he thought he was failing completely until the good Captain and Stark both joined in, helping him and making up games for Vali to play.

It made Thor feel useless.

He had left the trio alone until dinner, going to his allotted rooms and staring out of the window, thinking about the training he had missed today to help Vali be better.

Odin understood and had told him to make sure Vali had someone by his side tomorrow for Thor would have to make up for missing out today.

Thor sighed.

Lately, with everything that has been going on, Thor had almost no time for his father.

The only time he really saw him was when they trained together and then it was only their rage and magic and power against one another.

True, it helped him and he was stronger than he ever thought he would be, but at what cost?

He shook, his entire sturdy frame wracked with shudders as he thought about the cost of his freedom.

Those green eyes, so broken and trusting, that pale body, now probably flowered with cruel bruises that Vral’s vicious beatings gave him.

Thor closed his eyes, the pain becoming too much.

He went back into the room, grabbed his neglected hammer and came out, softly closing the door to make sure he didn’t wake Vali.

When he came back out, he found he was no longer alone.

His friends, those that remained, helped the Avengers more than the mortals had ever thought possible.

Theoric trained with the Captain, Volstagg helped the Hulk keep his temper in check, Sif and Natasha sparred while Sigyn distracted them in turns, making sure to be a nuisance while they needed concentration and making them more agile with every twist and turn she took. Fandral remained indoors, usually somewhere in isolation.

He hadn’t yet forgiven himself for what he had done and it was a surprise when he was taken up by Clint, the man being a support for him even as they brawled. It was something Thor would never be able to repay.

But with their current occupation, Thor found himself unable to see his friends and now, as he faced Sif standing in the hallway before him, eyeing his hammer, an acute sense of guilt wafted over him when he realized what he had missed.

Sif clearly read the emotions on his face and raised a hand before he could speak.

“Later” she said “right now, we can take this up to the roof”

Thor didn’t smile, but he nodded and followed her to the balcony before climbing the side and helping her up on the roof.

He didn’t ask her how she found it, but the solace here calmed him like nothing else and he placed Mjolnir aside in favor of leaning back on his hands and observing the raging sea before him.

They sat in silence for a long time before Sif breathed a heavy sigh and looked at him.

“Thor?”

He turned his head to her, his eyes cautious.

“If you trust me” she said, “prove it in this moment and reply to me honestly”

A chill went up Thor’s spine but he repressed it. Sif was his truest friend and there was nothing that he hid from her because he knew she would never harm him.

He nodded

“How long have you and Loki been together?”

Except this one thing that he had been _stupid_ enough not to hide well enough.

He stared at her, not realizing his jaw had dropped.

Sif raised a brow, looking like she was talking about anything else.

“So not long, then”

“How did you…?”

“Know?” Sif smirked “has anyone ever told you that you never hid the fact that you are smitten? Everyone can see it on your face. Remember the time you first saw Freya?”

Thor gaped “Sif, you cannot …”

She waved his worries aside “Please, Thor, did I not say you could trust me?”

Thor swallowed audibly, still not giving her an answer.

“At first I thought you met up with Jane again” Sif said, looking at him “but when I asked around, I found out you haven’t yet met her.”

“The timing was terrible” Thor said suddenly “I couldn’t put her in danger…”

Again, she raised a hand “I don’t need justification, Thor. Your matters are your own, I was just asking you instead of spying.”

“Does anyone else know?” Thor asked

She shook her head “No one knows you better than I, Thor.” She chuckled “It became rather clear when I saw you two together the time he fixed Stark’s legs. I saw pride first, but then I saw the way your eyes just – lit up. It was something more than brotherly and I knew.” She shrugged “I made sure no one else knew, before I came to you.”

Thor looked at her and felt his heart melt in gratitude 

“I hope you know the repercussions of your actions, Thor” she said “I say t not to discourage, but to make you aware of the problems you will face once you take Asgard back”

Thor scoffed

Sif stared at him “Thor, you _will_ defeat him”

Thor shook his head and looked at the sea again 

Sif sighed “Thor …”

“You don’t know what they did to me” Thor said “I can pretend I am better as long as I want, but that is all it will be. A pretense. I will still fail, as I failed when I was to protect Loki and everyone else. I act in haste when I know I shall be hurt. It is not true battle, it is a brave form of cowardice. Whenever I lunge at him, I secretly wish I would be downed so that I don’t have to look at him again. I am a coward, Sif, and everyone knows what happens to them; they fall in the face of their fear. And now, even as I train to fight, I know I have no chance,  and I find myself back on the first step, looking at that terrifying creature and wishing someone would help me. It’s pathetic.”  

Sif sighed and scooted closer, placing a hand on his shoulder

“And admitting fear, especially when you are so strong, it the bravest thing I have ever witnessed”

Thor looked at her, realizing she had quoted his words back to him. Words he had spoken ages ago when Sif was almost downed and wouldn’t get up to fight against the enemy.

She had annihilated them all after and Thor was proud.

“You have something good to fight for now, Thor” she said “don’t let it go”

Thor exhaled loudly before slowly pulling Sif into a friendly embrace, thanking her without really saying it.

They stayed like that for a long time before Thor pulled away and Sif gently cuffed his jaw.

He smirked “Something good? Oh, Sif, you have no idea how good it is”

“Shut your mouth, Thor” she said, looking away

“So good” he went on, ignoring how Sif covered her ears “there is this thing he does with his breath and tongue that…”

“Thor!” she yelled, shooting to her feet and kicking him “don’t you _ever_ say something like that again! I never want to hear that!”

“But I trust you!” he stood, following her “Sif, I trust you and I need to tell you how…”

“Silence!” she yelled, jumping off the roof and onto the balcony, running inside as Thor yelled after her.

***

“Get up”

Loki winced and cringed when the chain around his ankle was pulled harshly, dragging him half off the bed before he managed to grab on and prevent himself from falling to the floor.

Vral stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at him. His impassive face was colder than usual and it warned Loki that he would take offence at disobedience.

“I said, get up” Vral snapped

Loki nodded, gently pushing himself on his feet and standing on the floor, as far away from Vral as he could get.

He gasped softly when Vral grabbed his arm and walked him forward, barefoot, to the next room.

Since he had discovered Loki was pregnant, Vral left him alone.

Two weeks had passed since he knew and Vral didn’t touch him. He stayed away, kept his distance and Loki felt somewhat relaxed. There were times he didn’t see him for two or three days and it gave Loki peace. 

It was really the only thing that was keeping him sane at the moment.

He couldn’t live with Vral forcing himself upon him, but he could live with a few moments of harsh treatment before being left alone.

Right now, he let the man drag him forward, into his chambers. 

His heart didn’t falter because he thought he was going to get another ravishment, it faltered because he saw and recognized the spell Vral was intending on using.

Immediately Loki began to pull back, struggling violently and forcing Vral to pull his arms around him as he writhed like a snake.

“No!” Loki yelled, kicking and pulling against the hold Vral had on him “You dare not! You cannot!”

Vral growled and simply dragged him forward, forcing him into the large magical circle he had drawn in his own blood. He threw Loki within it and followed a moment later, grabbing Loki’s arm as he tried to run again.

He pulled him close, till they were chest to chest and fisted his other hand cruelly in Loki’s hair, effectively stopping his movement.

“I will do whatever the hell I damned well please” Vral rasped, pulling an arm around Loki’s back and dragging him closer “and unless you want Thor’s blood painting these floors, you will stop moving and let me do this”

“No” Loki choked, gasping as his hair was yanked on “I will not do this … I will fight..”

He broke off, whimpering when Vral forced his head back so much he thought it would break off. He could actually see the wall behind him and closed his eyes at the searing pain that went through him.

“You must learn, Loki” Vral said, whispering in his ear “Your will doesn’t matter to me”

He spun Loki around roughly and held him tightly around his middle, crossing his pale arms over his chest and caging him. Loki’s chest heaved up and down as he panted for breath. His eyes were large and wide, staring in horror at the magic before him.

Vral pushed forward and Loki pulled back, a whimper escaping him.

When Vral grabbed his wrist and pulled it to the side, Loki panicked even further.

“No!” he yelled, jumping within Vral’s grasp and struggling all over “Please…!”

He bucked backwards, trying to unbalance Vral because he needed to escape this horror.

But Vral lost his patience and let Loki go for a moment before spinning him back around and slapping him across the face so hard he fell down, then Vral lifted him again, hit him once more and dropped his unconscious form on the floor.

Panting, Vral flicked hair out of his face before sitting down.

The small collection of bottles, filled with various elements glittered as he sat between them. A knife shone in the corner and Vral picked it up, looking at it.

Satisfied with the runes he had carved on it, he turned and lifted Loki’s limp arm up, dragging him close in a hiss of cloth as it moved on the floor. He held his hand, palm out, and placed the edge of the knife of it. 

With one clean sweep, Vral slit Loki’s hand open and dropped the knife, hurriedly lifting an empty vial to catch his dripping blood. When he was satisfied, he dropped Loki’s hand, lifted the knife once more and sliced his own palm open without a wince of pain. He fisted his hands, forcing blood out and dripped it into the vial that held Loki’s. 

Then he placed the vial in the center of the circle he had made and raised his hands to his sides. His eyes glowed as magic worked within him, small sparks of electricity rose from his fingertips and went into the vials once by one, it took from the first, the second and the third before mixing their contents together in the air and levitating in the air, above the vial that held their blood.

Then Vral closed his eyes and concentrated, making the glittering orb above the blood jump into the vial before shooting out.

Taking a deep breath, Vral gathered the shooting orb within his magic and spun it into thread.

Threads of blood and magic began to glow, slowly at first, but faster as Vral willed them.

Then they stretched, till the orb no longer remained, it vanished, leaving behind the pure magical threads that Vral had stretched almost at high as the ceiling.

When he was certain they were as full power, he began to move them. They danced like ribbons in the sky, looping in the air, circling and rising before falling to the ground, splitting into two of each thread and going towards the men in the room.

The first they touched was Loki. 

They floated over his chest, as if examining him, before ramming inside, making Loki’s unconscious form arch in pain. His face depicted agony a moment before Vral realized his mistake and released Loki’s magic.

Almost instantly the threads caught it and tied around it, attaching themselves to the magic Loki possessed and settling within his chest.

The second went to Vral. They hovered before his heart before gently coaxing his magic out and tying themselves to it firmly. 

Then, when all was done, the threads came together in a series of intricate knots, creating a bond between Vral and Loki, binding their magic, their essence and their lives together.

Vral gasped and fell forward when it was done, when the threads pulled not his magic, but his _life_ from him, yanked it and connected it to the life threads that did the same to Loki.

It hurt, he wasn’t one to lie, and it exhausted him. The circle of his blood vanished as sacrifice to this spell and soon Vral fell to the ground, his eyes closing in exhausted sleep.

But just before he fell into that sleep, he sensed it, the life that thrummed within Loki, the breath he took and the silent shudders he gave as his pain receded.

And then, just as Vral stepped off the precipice of consciousness into sleep, he sensed something else.

There, with Loki’s life, was another. It was small and it was there, Vral felt it and took the breath that had him in deep slumber.

Kaos’ heir.

***

When Loki woke, it was the next morning safe and in his bed, sheets draped up till his shoulders and the moment he gained enough coherency, he felt it.

It was a rope, thick and tied recklessly together, leaving from his chest, tying him down as if he was a dog, keeping his life bound to Vral’s.

Loki groaned and curled up on the bedding, his hands going around his middle as tears clouded his vision.

He squeezed his eyes, shut, rubbing his face in the sheets as he sobbed, tears of anger, frustration and helplessness falling from his eyes and dampening the bedding on which he lay.

He wailed in pain, angrily kicking his heels on the bed, before taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself.

He failed utterly and more angry tears fell from his eyes.

“No…” he moaned, using the magic he felt within his reach to check if it were really true or not.

Hopefully, it was just a figment of his imagination and nothing else, so he crept loose his magic and searched.

He wept when he found those damned threads within his chest, connected to his spine. His magic saw the color, too, green entwined with blue; a clear message of who he was bonded with.

Loki gasped in pain, hands fisting in his clothes as he used his magic to at least try and unbind himself. 

It wasn’t unheard off, one just needed enough concentration to do it.

But all concentration was snatched from Loki when a strong bout of nausea erupted within him.

He threw off the sheets and ran to the bathroom, arriving just in time to throw up into the chamber pot.

His shoulders shuddered as he finished and wiped his mouth on a cloth before forcing himself to stand and go to the sink. He managed only to rinse his mouth before his knees gave way and he slid to the floor, leaning back against the wall and feeling more tears rise within him.

He closed his eyes, giving the softest sobs as he covered his face with one hand and rested his head back against the cool wall. 

There was no hope for him anymore.

He was so engrossed in his grief that he didn’t notice Vral coming into the bathing room. It was only when his boots clicked on the marble that Loki’s eyes opened and focused on the monster before him.

He didn’t have energy enough to move away when Vral crouched next to him, but Loki turned his head away, hoping against all hope that he would just leave him be.

He gasped softly when Vral grabbed his forearm and pulled him close, lifting him into his arms and standing.

Loki pushed at him weakly, trying to get loose but failing. He was placed on the bed once more and covered.

Vral looked down at him, his cold heart sensing Loki’s distress and despair.

Somewhere, he didn’t recall where exactly, he had read that pregnancy was deeply affected by those that carried children and their emotion.

If Loki remained depressed, he would lose the child.

And though it would be no issue at all, getting him pregnant again, Vral didn’t want to touch him again. 

Once was enough.

So he sighed and went to get some water from a jug nearby. As he poured it, Loki curled on his side, ready to sleep again.

But Vral returned and sat on the bed, grasping Loki’s shoulder and making him turn towards him.

Though Loki offered resistance, Vral insisted and soon, the Trickster had no choice but to do as Vral asked and sat up, leaning back against the headboard.

He took the water from Vral, cooling it with his magic before drinking it.

Vral watched him, sensed the magic he used and allowed it.

“I’m going to Midgard”

Loki almost choked on the water but managed to look up, dazed “W-what?”

“Clearly, you need company” Vral said taking the glass from him and placing it aside. “I will open a portal and bring either Thor or your son back”

 _No!_ Loki’s mind yelled _Please leave them be, I beg you_

He almost said that, but an idea came into his mind instead.

Perhaps being meek wouldn’t hurt.

He nodded, lowering his head.

Vral raised a brow “What? No pleas for mercy? No begging? Have you grown a backbone?”

Keeping his eyes lowered, Loki shook his head

Vral narrowed his eyes and grabbed Loki’s jaw, forcing him to look up. Loki gasped, hand going to Vral’s wrist.

“Please…” he choked “you’re hurting… me”

“If you think to trick me” Vral rasped “it wont end well for you, Loki”

He squeezed, threatening to break Loki’s jaw.

“No…” Loki said, trying to pull away “I wont …”

He gasped, pulling away when Vral released him “I can’t …”

Vral seemed to believe him; or he didn’t, but either way, he stood and turned to leave the room.

“I shall return in an hour”  

Loki once more nodded and watched him carefully.

He felt the magic as Vral opened a portal as he said, prompting Loki to wonder why he wasn’t just teleporting.

He didn’t question it further, instead he waited. 

Because the moment Vral conjured the realm before him, the moment Loki saw Midgard before him, the moment he saw Stark’s abode right in front of him, he moved.

Vral had time only to look back before Loki shoved him aside, sprinting right past his falling form and jumped through the portal Vral had conjured.

It blinked out of existence when Vral sat up and looked.

His gaze went thunderous a moment later and lighting and thunder roared outside.

*** **NOW** *** 

Loki sprang forth, stumbling and running at the same time, stopping only when a pair of thick arms went around him. 

He lifted his panicked gaze and looked into cerulean eyes a moment before thunder and black lightning tore open the skies.

“He’s coming”

The moment he sensed his father’s presence, Sleipnir’s burning green eyes lifted from the glades he was grazing in.

A moment later, his hooves thundered as he tore across the abandoned fields right to where he sensed Loki. 

***

The moment Thor had his arms around his beloved, he didn’t dare let go.

Stunning everyone with his sudden appearance, Loki had shot to his bare feet in a frantic need to escape and ended up losing all balance in his desperate run.

He fell into Thor’s arms rather than Thor catching him and his pale hands fisted in Thor’s shirt a moment before lightning and thunder roared outside, darkening the skies to black.

Thor saw pure fear in Loki’s green eyes and he opened his pale lips to speak.

“He’s coming”

A second later, Thor gave a grunt as Loki pushed him off, staggering back, his green gaze fixed to the skies outside Stark’s balcony.

He wasted no time, spinning around and running to the closest door.

“Loki!” Thor called sprinting after him “Stop!”

He caught him in a matter of seconds, keeping him firmly within his grasp.

“No!” Loki yelled, pulling against Thor’s grip “Thor, let go he’s going to …”

Deafening thunder roared through the skies, shaking the very walls and making Vali scream, cover his ears and run to his father.

He latched onto Loki’s leg “Father!”

Loki looked _broken_. He was torn between running and holding his child to his chest and he didn’t stop pulling against Thor in panic.

“Loki, what did you do!?” Thor asked, grabbing both of his lover’s arms and making him look back.

Loki looked at him, then at Vali, then at the window. 

Thor saw the color fade from his face and spun around.

Tony had the weapon in his hand as he stared, disbelieving at the balcony. The Avengers, suddenly shielded by Odin, had their eyes wide and their mouths agape as they too stared at the monster that stood, his ice blue eyes focused on Loki and Loki alone.

Vral took a step forward.

Loki gave a mighty shove and leapt away from Thor and his son.

He ignored Vali’s call and ran. It broke his heart, but the child would be in more danger with him than without.

He pulled open the door to Stark’s house and ran.

Natasha was the first to fire the bullet.

And it ricocheted off Vral harmlessly, going to jam itself into the roof above.

Vral didn’t even turn his head, simply walking ahead, eyes to where he knew Loki had gone.

He could easily make this a fast catch with his magic, but the thrill of the chase proved interesting and Loki needed to be taught a lesson.

So, with a cruel smile, Vral began the hunt.

He had gone barely a step when something hard and heavy crashed into him, tackling him to the side and taking him clean through the wall of the home everyone stood in.  

Outside, running for his life under the black skies and soft rain, Loki gasped, a hand going to his chest as searing _pain_ shot through him, paralyzing him. He fell on the wet driveway, gasping for air as the hit Vral took coursed through him.

***

Thor was thrown off, flying through the debris and cement of the wall and crashing into the one opposite. Vral, crunching cement beneath his feet, stepped out from the hole they had made and pushed his hair back, blue eyes shining with malice.

Immediately, he was hit with Captain America’s shield; the metal bouncing off his head and making him turn to see the young man that had hit him.

Mortals, he almost scoffed.

Thunder roared outside and it began to rain.

***

Loki writhed, a hand going to his head where he was sure he would see blood.

Distantly, he heard footsteps approaching and cowered, crying to get up but lacking the energy to and the _pain_ that went through him was so _intense_ that there was nothing he could do but gasp and thrash in his agony.

***

Thor lunged once more, his movement highlighted by the arrows that flew from behind him, his face a mask of rage. He grunted when he was suddenly thrown aside, mid strike by a simple wave of Vral’s hand.

Once Thor was swatted aside, Vral ignored the mortals; they were not what he was hunting. He walked to the door without a backwards glance, ignoring the screaming men and women behind him.

***

Soft hands touched him, not harsh and cruel ones and Loki looked up to see Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and his father standing over him, looking anxious.

Odin’s face was pale, clearly recognizing the binding spell. His hands moved, magic between them, as he tried to undo what had been done.

But time was short and the spell wasn’t.

Their time ran out when thunder screamed above them, clouds made the skies weep and the mortals around ran for cover, not even aware of what was happening in Stark’s home.

Sif yelled and order and the men turned, weapons ready as Vral approached.

Loki whimpered and tried to scramble to his feet, to run away like the coward he probably was.

Odin called to him, but a moment later he gave a gasp as he, along with the other four warriors, were thrown aside like cards in heavy wind.

Loki, who had managed to stand, stepped back when Vral approached, his hands moving as he brought spell after spell forth.

But Vral sensed them all and his grin was murderous as he deflated one after the other before Loki started to have a grasp on them.

A bolt of lightning fell right beside the Trickster and he ducked, crouching low and keeping his head covered firmly in his arms.

When he looked up, Vral was right there.

His emerald eyes focused on the demon before him and he swallowed heavily. 

A sudden movement behind Vral caught Loki’s attention and his eyes went wide when he saw Thor hurl Mjolnir at the enemy.

“No!” Loki screamed before he could stop himself.

Really, he couldn’t take any more pain.

He leapt forward, tackling a surprised Vral to the ground, landing on top of him and ducking his head to avoid Mjolnir as it sailed over his head, crashing through and into the wall on his side.

“Loki!” Thor yelled from afar.

Somewhere up above, Loki heard Iron Man’s signature blast but he didn’t care at the moment. Loki lifted his head and gazed, disbelieving at the man under him, his gaze frightened.

Vral smirked at him and Loki crawled backwards, crying out when Vral fisted a hand in his hair and used him as leverage to stand.

“Thor!” Loki called, once more reaching for his spells and whimpering when Vral countered them all.

“Incoming!”

Vral looked up in time to see Iron Man blast two orbs of energy right into his face. He was thrown back,

Loki screamed in agony, once more falling to the ground.

Iron Man landed right next to him, a smoking canon resting on his red and gold shoulder

“Rock, you alright?”

Loki, who lay gasping in pain, spoke through grit teeth “Stop … hurting… him”

Iron Man stared “You’re serious?”

Thor flew from above him, followed by the Hulk, going right for Vral.

“Stop them…” Loki panted to Iron Man.

Utterly confused, Iron Man could only stare at him.

***

More footsteps sounded and Volstagg ran over, followed by Odin Sif, Thoeoric and Fandral went to aid Thor.

“Gently” Odin said as Volstagg crouched down to lift Loki into his arms.

Loki groaned as he was lifted up, gasping and taking shuddering, broken breaths while the battle commenced.

“Lady Natasha, we need a place undisturbed” Odin’d face was in sharp contrast as another flash of lightning lit the sky.

Loki didn’t know who said that, but he heard Iron Man’s voice not long after and then Volstagg as running. He saw the rain fall from the sky, then the roof of Stark’s abode, then lights that just got brighter and brighter…

Odin was there, too, speaking to Volstagg.

“Bound?” Volstagg asked “To that monster?”

“Aye” Odin said as he cleared a table, throwing everything off so that Volstagg could place Loki on it “so every hit Vral gets, Loki feels”

“Norns damn him”

Loki didn’t hear what was said next.

***

Mjolnir hit Vral square in the chest and sent him flying through, right into the garage to Tony’s horror.

He crashed through cars, tearing them in two before slamming into the wall, his chest throbbing with agony as it caved in. He raised a hand over it, fixing it with a sickening crack and pulling back to the way it was.

***

Loki screamed and his body arched off the table, writhing as more and more torment went through him.

“I’ll hold him down while you unbind it”

***

Vral sat up, touching his face, his broken lip and the blood that leaked from it. He smirked at the first hit that had managed to gain blood, and looked up at Thor as the man approached, his eyes glittering with challenge.

Too bad Vral was not here to amuse him.

***

“He has no marks” Volstagg said, looking at Odin

“Nor will he” Odin had his hands over Loki’s chest as he tried to pull apart the knots that were attaching his son to this monster.

It wasn’t easy; they were thick and twisted and so tight Odin feared for Loki.

Because one wrong tug could leave Loki permanently damaged; they were his life threads, his magic threads, threads that connected to his soul. And one wrong move could kill or cripple him.

Odin closed his eyes and began to focus on the first tendril that held his son captive.

***

Thor was ready to fight once more when Vral vanished from sight.

“Thor!”

He spun around to see Sif running towards him, her face anxious

“What?” Thor asked urgently “Are you well? Who’s hurt?”

She shook her head and raised a hand “Thor, your father told us; we didn’t know”

Thor went pale and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in “What are you talking about?”

“Vral” she said “that demon bound his life to Loki’s. There’s nothing we can do”

And Thor felt the world spun around him, his entire façade suddenly gaunt and tired.

“You cannot kill him unless you break the bind”

Thor looked at her helplessly, all training, all his power useless as that moment. There was nothing he could do without harming his love.

He turned his cerulean gaze to Sif once more and blinked, thinking. It wasn’t his strong suits, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do it.

And a moment later, he came upon an idea.

“The shackles” he muttered, looking at Sif “Sif, I need you to run to either Banner or Stark. Ask them where the shackles are and get them to me, understand?”

Sif, utterly confused, nodded “As you wish”

Thor let her go, giving her a nod, wet hair plastered to his face as he watched his warrior friend go and do as he asked.

He prayed it worked out.

Then he turned, using his magic to sense where Vral had gone, his eyes were narrowed as he passed the scent of magic left behind. Then he sensed him and all thought ran from his head.

***

Sigyn gave a painful grunt as she was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Her sad form remained in the corner as Vral advanced on her charge, the boy stepping back with every step the monster took.

Vali whimpered, tears falling down his face, as Vral came closer, a smile on his too perfect face.

When his back hit the wall, Vali began to cry, sinking to the ground as he cringed, thinking of all the things his uncle told him would make everything better.

But it wasn’t working.

Vral only came closer and closer.

At first, the roar was attributed to thunder.

But a moment later, the entire window crashed, splintering into dust as something _huge_ broke through, galloping towards Vral.

Vral had time only to turn his head before a painful hit sent him flying side, like a ragdoll, and smashing through another cemented wall, dust and debris raining down over him.

Sleipnir stood where Vral had been a moment ago, his stance lethal as he stared at the man he’d slammed aside. His green eyes glowed, his tail flicked and he gave Vali a small glance, to check if he was alright, before looking back at Vral.

Vral, hammer hanging from his side, staggered to his feet and looked at the monster that stood before him.

Sleipnir lowered his eyes, a threat to Vral.

And because his eyes reminded him so much of his lost love, because guilt unparalleled coursed through him as he looked upon Sleipnir and was reminded of what he had made Kaos lose, Vral felt threatened.

Slowly, he unhooked his hammer.

***

Sif didn’t think there was anything more humiliating than this.

Iron Man carried her like she was a bride; flying through the air and rain as he headed to someplace he called HQ. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew she they would probably be uninvited there. Stark had mentioned to her about security.  

Thunder rose to a deafening peak and Sif had to hide her face in Iron Man’s cold shoulder.

“Scared, sweetheart?”

“I am no sweetheart of yours” Sif snapped “now hurry up, I am not entirely unconvinced that this is some ploy of yours to carry me longer” 

Iron Man chuckled.

“Those with such ploys do not end up well”

Iron Man’s blasters suddenly went on full and they soared faster to SHIELD’s HQ; the very one which held Loki’s shackles.

***

“On my back, brother”

Vali looked at him, this large, magnificent horse but a moment before it was announced they were brothers. Without hesitation, he hobbled forth, climbing up and using the Leg Sleipnir folded as a step for him. When he was on him, his tiny hands fisted in the black mane, Vali hid his face.

Vral groaned and sat up, looking at his attacker.

“Hold on, brother”

Sleipnir reared, his front legs high in the air before he galloped right towards Vral. The man ducked his head and Sleipnir leapt over him, going through the nearest opening and into the raining outside. 

***

Odin staggered, tired as he fixed Loki.

His boy was still twitching in pain, the screaming tiring him though his agony left no room for energy. His eyes were shut and he tried to move and get reprieve, but Volstagg stopped him every single time.

It was still crucial that he remain still because thought Odin had managed to untied three, a hundred still remained.

“My King!” Volstagg released Loki to go help Odin as he stumbled, trying to keep a hand over his head and sit at the same time.

Odin let Volstagg get him into a chair before he closed his eyes, running a hand over them.

“Too much…” he said “I have not enough power”

Volstagg looked helplessly at Odin, then to Loki.

“Thor” Odin said “Go get Thor, son. He will … help”

Volstagg wasted no time; running through the ‘lab’ as Stark called it, and up the stairs to where he heard a fight taking place.

***

This wasn’t what he came for, Vral realized as the other mortal was swatted aside as though he was a fly and not a big, green hulking monster. He fell on the ridiculous clan of warriors from Asgard, throwing them clean through the driveway till the skid to a halt at the end.

Their pained groaned amused Vral for a moment before he turned his gaze to the one person that seemed mildly interesting to him.

Thor looked like he wanted to kill. His hand flexed on his hammer and his eyes thundered. But so far, not matter what, he didn’t come close, he didn’t hit Vral.

Neither did any of the others.

They circled him like enemies, but they didn’t truly hit him. They shot at him, arrows and bullets, but remained away and always missed their targets.

Vral was beginning to think it was deliberate.

He knew they had some sort of plan going on, and he knew he would find out in no time; perhaps he could humor them.

“Give up” Thor rasped over the rain and hail “we will beat you easily”

Vral smirked and kept silent; it was always silence that got to them, eventually.

“What you did, to us, to everyone else” Thor said, circling him

A shot fired in the distance and Vral didn’t even flinch

“You will pay for it”

Vral shook his head at Thor’s naiveté and slowly reigned in enough clouds to make an agonizing bolt of lightning.

***  
“Hurry, child”

Vali ran forward, the knife held carefully in his hand as he brought it to his older brother; Sleipnir.

The horse gently took it from his grasp before he knelt down to let Vali sit upon him.

“Hold on once more” Sleipnir ordered “this ride shall be precarious”

“What’s that?” Vali asked

Sleipnir couldn’t smirk because he had a knife between his teeth, but he neighed in appreciation.

“Dangerous” he said, before once more hurtling through the rain and hail, faster than anything this planet had ever seen, to his destination.

For Jormungandr and Fenrir awaited.

***

Loki had managed to open his eyes when he heard the shrill scream from up above him.

His vision was blurring and he was felt nausea once more.

Lightning flashed and sirens sounded, finally letting him know that those insipid authorities had arrived.

Odin sat up straight when Loki moved, then halted when his child turned aside and retched violently, emptying his stomach on the floor of Stark’s lab.

“Loki…” Odin walked over, using what little energy he had managed to gain.

Loki lay back, too tired to move or even keep his eyes open.

“Worry not, my boy” Odin said softly “for I shall …”

“I’m pregnant” Loki rasped in his delirium “I don’t know who the father is”

Odin froze, dread locked on his features as he stared in mounting horror at his youngest.

Because he knew what had been done to him.

***

Nick Fury ran to the door, reaching it just as it exploded inwards, sending him flying back and crashing through files and cabinets, upending two tables before he stopped.

Iron Man walked in, his eyes glowing blue slits and a tall, young woman behind him.

“One chance” Iron Man told Fury as he stood “that is all you get, Fury”

Sif slowly extracted her blade, the hissing metallic sound far too menacing in the room.

***

Vral stopped the electricity only when all of them were on the ground, twitching in agony.

When he looked back, Thor was giving pained noises and shifting in the grass to ease his pain. His entire form steamed and smoke billowed from him.

And Vral was done; his amusement was gone, waned and he was once more, bored.

With a scoff, he turned, leaving is rivals crying in pain on the grass, and went to where he knew Loki was kept.

***

Odin shot to his feet only to receive a blast of magic that knocked him flat on his back and left him gasping.

Loki, who lay still recovering from the pain he no doubt received, never noticed Vral walk up to him. His pale skin was shining with perspiration and his lips were pale, almost devoid of blood.

He hadn’t had the chance to use his magic to heal himself, and the thought reminded Vral to begin countering his spells again – something he hadn’t been doing for some time now.

Slowly, he walked up, mindful of the mess Loki had made, and went to grab Loki’s hand.

His eyes widened when his fingers went right through Loki and a moment later he realized what had happened.

A heavy blast of magic hit him from behind, throwing him against a wall before he fell back again.

Loki groaned and doubled over as the hit of his own magic soared through him. He panted in his agony and forced himself to stand, looking at Vral as another clone appeared, creating a faux spell.

“Where …” Loki rasped, gasping as Vral stood “Is… my child…?”

Vral looked up, at the two Loki’s and tried judging which one was real.

In that moment, one of Kaos’ cruel jokes came to his mind.

He had never taught him how to decipher between his clones and himself.

Two spells formed before him and he tried to counter them both.

The stronger one stopped, the real one didn’t and once more, Vral was thrown back, his body feeling as though it was on fire.

He writhed, trying to stop it and dropped his hammer.

Loki fell, gasping in pain, tears in his eyes as he once more forced himself to a stand, his hair plastered to his face.

“Where is he!?” he yelled once more.

Vral grabbed his hammer and threw it at Loki.

The other saw it and pranced to the side, trying to dodge it. but the pain was too much and his movement was hampered. So instead of hitting it squarely, Loki nicked it.

But it was still Thor’s hammer and Loki crashed into the edge of one of Stark’s table, throwing his beloved metal children about.

Vral held out his hand and the hammer of Death came to him.

A moment later, two large orbs of burning energy shot from the distance and slammed into Vral. Loki screamed in torment as Vral sailed backwards, pushed through the concrete and through the mountain that held Stark’s lab, falling till he hit the waters below.

Fandral lowered the weapon and stared at what he’d done.

“This might be the best thing I have ever held”

A painful groan was his answer and Fandral saw Loki slide to the floor, once more bordering on unconsciousness.

“Your majesty!” Fandral ran forth, holding Loki up and helping him sit against a table

“My … boy” Loki rasped “where is my…son?”

“Easy, Loki” Fandral said, trying to help him to his feet “He’s with Sigyn, she will keep him safe”

Loki let Fandral hold all his weight “He is … not”

Humming sounded from behind and Fandral turned.

His eyes widened before he dropped Loki to take the full brunt of Vral’s hammer. He was sent sprawling to the other side of the room as Vral returned, dripping wet and looking dangerous.

“Enough” he rasped and came forward for Loki.

***

Sleipnir held the dagger between his mouth, careful of the acid that now coated it. behind him, he heard Fenrir trying to catch up with him. The wolf’s pants were loud enough to pass even him as the duo raced to where the battle commenced.

From above, they both saw and heard the Iron Idiot carry Sif to the battle ground.

“Foolish mortal” Fenrir said from behind Sleipnir”

“Aye” the elder said “they used to be entertaining; now they are just stupid. And hairless – like a babe’s arse”

Fenrir laughed “How would you know what a babe’s arse is like?”

Sleipnir resisted the urge to turn and kick him “I had one on my back not too long ago, remember?”

“Aye” Fenrir said “now Jormungandr bears his burden”

Sleipnir hummed but said nothing. They ran until the battle field was within sights, going so fast no mortal could see them.

“Now, brother” Sleipnir said “announce us like the royalty we are”

Fenrir smirked before he raised his head to the skies and, without missing a step, howled to the moon and rain above.

***

Loki froze when he heard Fenrir’s call and a new bout of confidence rose within him. He slid backwards, keeping distance between himself and Vral.

“Do not think for one moment that you are safe” Vral said as he stalked him “because when I have what I want from you, you will be nothing other than the rot you call home”

Loki felt the wall behind him and paused.

“As clichéd as what I say will sound,” Loki said “good will prevail over us both”

Vral frowned a moment before the roof caved in and Iron Man stood before him.

“Hey there, Psycho” he said “I missed you”

Sif came up behind Vral and locked a thick chain around his throat, pulling it harshly. Vral’s instinct made him reach up and grab her, throwing her mercilessly aside before glaring at Iron Man.

He ended up with that metal fist in his face and sprawled in his back.

Loki gasped as pain flared up within him but focused. Fenrir was coming and Loki would have true help.

“Loki!”

Loki turned to see Thor arrive, looking like he had run a thousand miles and jumped through fire.

His pale face depicted relief a moment before Thor’s arms were around him and Loki let him soothe him, take his pain away.

“Come, we must …”

“No” Loki said firmly “We cant. Not yet”

Something metallic crunched and Iron Man flew past. They turned to see Vral crush the shackles between his hands and advance on them both, his gaze furious.

“I am _done_ with you!”

They had never seen him mad and the look tore them from bravery to fear within moments. Both Thor and Loki held each other as the demon approached.

A guttural roar filled the room before Sleipnir sprinted through, followed by Fenrir’s large paw as he scratched, tearing machines off the walls and creating a barrier for Thor and Loki.

Loki screamed when he saw Sleipnir and hid behind Thor as the man shielded him.

But Sleipnir stopped and gave them both a good glare.

“I have not come for you”

He dropped something to the ground and Loki recognized it as a knife painted with…

“Thor” Loki said, looking at the weapon, then his beloved “you must …”

“I cannot” Thor said.

With an explosion of sound and anger, Vral broke the make shift barrier between them and walked through.

Thunder and lightning roared and Fenrir yelped outside.

Sleipnir stood before the lovers, then roared in agony when he was sent flying aside.

“No!” Loki screamed, trying to run for his son.

He gasped when magic threw him against the wall, opening cabinets and letting them fall on him.

Thor watched Vral as he came closer, his hands ready for the blows he would never give.

“I have had enough of you, Thor” Vral said, looking at the pathetic man “this ends now”

Thor took a step back as the wraith came another step closer.

***

When Loki looked up, he saw Iron Man helping Odin out of the room. His father was unconscious, bleeding and unmoving. He looked to the side where Sleipnir lay, twitching and grunting in pain.

Then outside, where he heard Fenrir’s whimpers and he heard the sirens go off into the night.

The men in those cars had yet to arrive and Loki knew they were dead.

Pained cries made him look up and Loki lost all color in his face when he saw Thor.

He was held up by his collar as Vral smashed fist upon fist in his face, leaving it nothing but a bloody, ripped flesh.

Thor want hitting him back.

Because Loki would feel the pain, Thor wasn’t hitting him back.

A strangled cry escaped Loki as he went forward, hoping to kill this monster or get Thor away from him.

As he stumbled forward, his ankle broken, his eyes fell on the knife Sleipnir had brought him.

His green gaze went from Thor to Sleipnir, to Vral and outside where rain still fell and thunder still roared.

There was really only one thing left to do.

Loki went forward and picked up the knife, tears in his eyes as he looked upon Vral.

***

Vral watched as one side of Thor’s face sliced clean off, skin and flesh and blood falling to the floor in a grotesque mess.

He chuckled and lifted his hand high again.

“You were never meant to live, Thor”

He brought a spell in his hand, red and lethal, cradling it to slam right into Thor’s chest.

Then something seemed to jam in his chest.

Vral gasped, choking as searing hot pain coursed through his veins, making him drop Thor to the ground.

Thor fell with a sickening thud and lay unmoving.

Vral turned around slowly, his gaze one of disbelief when he saw Loki standing a few feet behind him.

Loki barely had his balance. His lips were parted on a soundless scream, his eyes bleary as he watched Vral.

Both his hands held the dagger that now dripped with blood, sending it to the floor in soft sounds that they heard only because of the pin drop silence.

Vral choked and felt his vision blur a little as he took Loki in.

Loki, who stood there, brave as any warrior, with the poisoned knife jammed into his own heart. 

His legs shivered and he whimpered against the pain in his system.

“No!”

It was a scream that tore at him and Loki turned to see Odin, bleeding and staring at him, clearly not one to accept help easily.

Behind him, Iron Man’s mask lifted to show Stark’s stunned face.

Thor twitched a little but otherwise remained oblivious to what was happening.

And Vral …

Vral rested a hand over his own heart, marveling at the pain that went through him.

No … it couldn’t end this way.

He took a single step forward and stumbled. He fell down, groaning at the hard floor met him and turned on his back, staring up at the roof to gather energy enough to move once more.

Odin was moved from his shock when Loki’s hands fell from the dagger and he fell backwards. 

“No …” Odin, the All Father, fell on his knees beside his son, tears falling from his eye “No, Loki …”

Loki opened his mouth to speak but managed only to croak.

Vral choked and began to shudder, wondering how quickly it was all becoming so – unimportant. He raised a hand to Loki, trying to get at him one more time. He hissed when the burning started within his chest.

Loki arched his back as his insides began to burn and gasped, the sounds short and desperate.

“Loki” Odin said, brushing his hair back “what have you done?”

Loki gave him a small smile

“Whatever I needed to, Father”

Father …

And that word broke Odin like nothing else could.

He brought Loki close, hid his face in his neck and began to apologize.

He tried to gain his magic but he was too tired and soon, far too soon, he ran out of apologies, ran out of pleading.

Thor groaned behind him and Iron Man cussed because Vral had stopped moving.

But Odin ignored it all.

Because at that moment, Loki had gone far too still and the thumping that Odin thought was his own heart now stopped.

He looked down, his jaw falling open when he saw Loki’s half lidded eyes staring at nothing.

***

“It is unwise to use such magic”

“I don’t care”

“You will when it fires back at you, All Father, Son of Bor”

“I care not”

“You will”

“We shall see” he said “now give me my child back, Hela, he isn’t yours yet”

“Yet” Hela said before waving a hand in her dark magic and releasing a soul from her possession.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there is always a reason to what Odin does.

Vral rest ed a hand over his own heart, marveling at the pain that coursed through him.  
  
No … it couldn’t end this way.  
  
He took a single step forward and stumbled. He fell down, groaning at the hard floor met him and turned on his back, staring up at the roof to gather energy enough to move once more.  
  
The burning started soon after and he curled up on his side, looking at the humans that looked at him, the people he had meant to destroy.  
  
He still intended to, but somehow, the poison was faster, _burning_ and far too painful. He choked on something and a moment later, he took in the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth. He coughed against it when it got too much and felt the blood seep from his lips.   
  
He gasped, a hand going to his middle where the burning initiated and slowly reached a searing pitch.  
  
A small noise escaped his throat but no one heard him because they were now focused on Loki.  
  
He was inconsequential.  
  
The thought had him growling and even as his magic failed him, as he felt his body go deeper and deeper into oblivion, Vral crawled forward. He raised a hand, conjuring a spell that would use all his magic and cradled it carefully.  
  
He aimed it at Thor.  
  
Loki’s eyes opened when he felt Vral use the spell and slowly, so secretly that not even Odin detected it, he raised a hand to counter it.  
  
Vral, blood dripping from his mouth, entire body lax and unresponsive, groaned when he felt Loki curb his magic.  
  
He growled, fighting against it, trying to use the spell but a moment later, his hand fell down, devoid of all energy.  
  
He lay there, beautiful eyes staring at Loki, willing himself to heal because he wasn’t dying like this, it started slowly within him, the magic to heal but it was there, like the gentle hum faraway music.  
  
Voices were around him, talking, calling him but he didn’t listen.  
  
He didn’t listen because there, right where he had been staring for so long, stood his lover – his Loki.  
  
There it was, the scar on his face he wore so proudly, the one thing Vral had given him that he truly cherished. His green eyes glittered as he watched Vral, dressed in the simplest tunic, the softest cloth, there was peace on his face for once and Vral couldn’t help but stare at him.  
  
No insanity remained in his eyes, no sadness, so grief, no accusation. It was Kaos, the one he had done everything for, the one who had saved him.  
  
As he watched, Kaos, his Loki, raised a hand, beckoning him, closer, asking him to come with him.  
  
And Vral hesitated. His revenge wasn’t complete – Kaos’ revenge wasn’t yet done.  
  
Vral concentrated, increasing the strength of his spell and feeling his own return. He wasn’t going to die, he was going to force the acid away from himself and he would keep Loki alive long enough to watch him succeed in his plan and have their heir before he killed him.  
  
He was going to …  
  
His eyes went to Kaos once more, as the man called to him again, pleading him with his eyes.  
  
He wanted to go, but a war took place within him.  
  
He had a battle to fight, he needed to fix himself and he needed to …  
  
Kaos’ flickered.  
  
Vral gasped  
  
No!  
  
A moment later, he dropped his healing spell and induced another, one destined to place him into sleep before it took him from life.  
  
Kaos had taught it to him and Vral gazed at him, blinking slowly as the image before him got dimmer, the raised hand of his beloved calling to him even as his lids dropped and his breathing stopped.  
  
In Odin’s arms, Loki’s hand dropped to the ground, limp, as he released the illusion that captured Vral.  
  
He should have known the poison wasn’t going to be enough.  
  
Loki heard voices, sharp ones that called to him and he heard weeping. He gave a small choking gasp when he felt Vral’s lifeline drop, pulling his along.  
  
He looked up at Odin, wanting to say a million things to him and the one thing he couldn’t.  
 _  
Take care of my Thor_ he wanted to say, but the moment he opened his mouth to speak, Vral’s tendril yanked on his and with a soft gasp that gave his weak body the smallest tug …  
  
Loki was no more.  
  
***  
  
“It is unwise to use such magic”  
  
“I don’t care”  
  
“You will when it fires back at you, All Father, Son of Bor”  
  
“I care not”  
  
“You will”  
  
“We shall see” he said “now give me my child back, Hela, he isn’t yours yet”  
  
“Yet”   
  
And just like that, Odin was expelled from Hel, the soul of his child held loosely in his arms.   
  
Loki looked real, save for the face that Odin could see through him as he carried him into Asgard once more.  
  
He ignored the broken bridge, he ignored the lights up above and he ignored the broken Asgard.  
  
Nothing was fixed and had it not been for the boy in his arms, Odin would never have known this was what he once called home.  
  
                              *** **YEARS LATER** ***    
  
“Will he awaken soon?”  
  
Thor, a scar marring one side of his face, the evidence of the injury that had left him cleaved from temple to chin years ago. His hair, grown longer in the years, were now braided back, thanks to the almost nine year old boy that stood next to him, looking down at the casket.  
  
The light made the pale skin glow and the raven hair look like silk as _he_ lay there.  
  
Thor’s love, the man Thor would give everything for, his heart, his everything.  
  
His Loki.  
  
He slept, like he had been sleeping for these past years, in the casket of glass and gold. His eyes shut, lashes resting on pale cheeks as he remained comatose, unmoving and unresponsive.  
  
Beside him, in a bed of his own, lay Odin.  
  
There for a year, ever since he had brought his boy back from Hel and performed miracle after miracle for two years, Odin fell into his sleep, breathing deeply as he calmed himself enough to awaken.  
  
Thor doubted it would be soon, but he looked at Vali and grinned “Aye”  
  
A small coo made them both look behind them to see a young maid carrying a small girl in her arms.  
  
She toddler had bright blonde hair and green eyes that shone.  
  
Loki’s eyes.  
  
Loki’s daughter.  
  
Thor’s scarred face split into a grin and he gave Odin a proud glance, like he always did when the girl was brought forward.  
  
It was _this_ miracle that had Thor, and the rest of Asgard stunned.  
  
Because from a dead Loki, Odin pulled forth life.  
  
Thor didn’t know how, he didn’t know why and he didn’t think he could comprehend the amount of magic Odin must have exhausted to do this.  
  
But the truth was there, his daughter was there.  
  
Thor knew she was his – simply because he would not accept another truth.  
  
This was the testament of his and Loki’s love, this child, and Thor went towards her, smiling when the girl saw him and giggled shrilly, asking to be lifted by her beloved father.  
  
“My darling Frigga” Thor smiled, holding the child up and into his arms.  
  
He threw her in the air and caught her, making her shriek in glee.  
  
“Stirring trouble, are we?”  
  
“No” the girl said, immediately locking her hands in Thor’s long hair “I’m hungry”  
  
“When are you not?” Vali walked forward, looking up at his sister “Is that not right, Uncle Thor?”  
  
Thor smirked “Aye, soon this one will be as fat as Volstagg”  
  
“Or fatter” Vali held out his arms “Come here, Frigga”  
  
Frigga giggled and held on to Thor tighter “No”  
  
Vali gasped in mock pain before he glared at her “Really?”  
  
Thor laughed and allowed Vali to wrestle his sister from him before he placed her down and began to tickle her.  
  
“No!” Frigga shrieked, kicking and punching her brother   
  
“Mercy! Father, help!”  
  
Thor crossed his arms over his chest as he looked upon the two. He roared in laughter when Frigga accidentally electrocuted Vali, making his hair stand up on end.  
  
“Uncle Thor!” Vali said, his eyes excited “Look!”  
  
Thor, doubled over in laughter, howled “I saw! She has more talent than I ever had at this age”  
  
“Clearly” Vali said, before looking down at Frigga “So, what do you want to eat?”  
  
Frigga shrugged and shook her head, then extended an arm for his brother to take.  
  
“A race to the kitchens, then?”  
  
“Yes!” Frigga giggled.  
  
She turned to Thor and waved before Vali ran, cheating already. She squealed in delight, following him.  
  
“Farewell, Father!” she called over her shoulder.  
  
Chuckling, Thor waved a hand to her, watching as their maid went after to make sure they didn’t hurt themselves.  
  
Now alone, he sighed, his smile slowly fading when he turned to Loki.  
  
He still slept and now that no children remained, Thor felt his grief coming over.  
  
He walked to the casket that held Loki and touched the top, looking down at the serene picture his love made. He moved a finger over the glass, tracing Loki’s lips, his eyes and his nose, trying to recall the feel of it under his skin.  
  
He didn’t remember it anymore, he realized.  
  
So with a heartbreaking choke, Thor slid down the side of the casket, tears leaking down his face as he sobbed.  
  
Because he wanted Loki back and even though his love was here before him …  
  
He, in actuality, had lost him.  
  
And that hurt more than anything.  
  
It hurt more than his loneliness, it hurt more than the responsibility he had. It hurt more than the drink he had every night to put himself to sleep and the headache he endured every morning before he faced the day and raised two children on his own.  
  
It hurt more than ruling a kingdom without guidance and   
it hurt more than his heart could ever take.  
  
It just hurt.  
  
When he was done, when no more tears remained and no pleas he could offer Loki, Thor stood.  
  
He wiped his tears away, gently touching Loki’s casket again.  
  
He prayed again, to his mother, for her to send Loki back should he be with her and to Hel, to have mercy and give him his darling.  
  
And like every day, even now, Loki didn’t stir, didn’t even flicker an eye lid and Thor had no choice but to leave him again.  
  
He would return that night as he did every day before weeping again. then he would go to bed and start all over.  
  
Four years spent this way, he would spent a thousand more if it meant having Loki back.  
  
But, fate as it turned out, turned kind that moment, because the moment Thor turned his back and the moment he reached the door, the moment he wouldn’t look back and see …  
  
Loki’s fingers twitched every so slightly and tingled with magic long dormant.


End file.
